


无人知晓

by AnnLin



Series: 寂静之海 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, 成长向, 雷古勒斯性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 276,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 阿德赫拉·布莱克是如何一步步沦陷为食死徒、一步步觉醒，最终在十八岁的年纪选择偷取魂器、走向死亡。文案：他们都曾是一瞬即灭的流星，都曾是背弃信仰的叛徒。“每个人都应该有被原谅的机会。如果你没有，那我给你。”“我甘冒一死，是希望你在遇到对手时，能被杀死。”对他而言，她是一道纯净的光，但这样的纯净在黑暗中注定不能长久。“他爱上了一颗星星……她能指引他找到回家的路。”想要拯救公主的珀尔修斯没能杀死美杜莎，因为他自己也变成了一条毒蛇。他说，只有将自己变成一个恶魔才能接近恶魔，却没料到自己无意间吐出的毒液杀死了至爱之人。“我的一切，忠诚于你。”他们以华丽的轨迹短暂地划过永恒的夜空，以高傲的姿态最终迎来了幻灭的黎明。“Prince，举起你手中的剑——”“和我一起堕落吧。”他们的故事，无人知晓。
Relationships: Female Regulus Black/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black & Female Regulus Black, Walburga Black & Female Rugulus Black
Series: 寂静之海 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397248
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. 婚约变更

**Author's Note:**

> 【目录】  
> 卷一·成长在黄昏 Bloody Sunset  
> Chapter 1 婚约变更  
> Chapter 2 霍格莫德  
> Chapter 3 衣香鬓影  
> Chapter 4 深红蔷薇  
> Chapter 5 命运齿轮  
> Chapter 6 金色飞贼  
> Chapter 7 罪恶开端  
> Chapter 8 猪头酒吧  
> Chapter 9 黄昏之路  
> Chapter 10 禁忌之恋  
> Chapter 11 奔赴命运  
> 卷二·噩梦在午夜 Black Dream  
> Chapter 12 华丽梦境  
> Chapter 13 迷途之子  
> Chapter 14 谎言面纱  
> Chapter 15 最后沦陷  
> Chapter 16 黑暗狂欢  
> Chapter 17 嗜血权杖  
> Chapter 18 光荣使命  
> Chapter 19 灵魂深处  
> Chapter 20 刺破梦境  
> 卷三·幻灭在黎明 Burning Stars  
> Chapter 21 星云碰撞  
> Chapter 22 英仙星雨  
> Chapter 23 纯白玫瑰  
> Chapter 24 地狱咫尺  
> Chapter 25 勇者之剑  
> Chapter 26 裁决之日  
> Chapter 27 漫天星辰  
> Chapter 28 灼灼燃烧  
> Chapter 29 终期将至  
> Chapter 30 无人知晓  
> 尾声·星星坠落 The Falling Stars  
> 后记·新的开始 The New Start  
> 附录一：全体出场人物  
> 附录二：主要事件年表  
> 附录三：家族简表  
> 附录四：参考资料  
> 番外卷·新生在日出 Broken Sunrise  
> 序幕  
> 第一幕 日光之下  
> 第二幕 黑湖之畔  
> 第三幕 云雀之泪  
> 落幕  
> 终章·胜者何处 The Final Success  
> 再后记
> 
> 【角色】  
> 主角：阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克，威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯，小天狼星·奥赖恩·布莱克  
> 配角：塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温，高奈莉娅·麦克米兰，菲利克斯·麦克米兰，伊娜·劳伦斯，沃尔布加·布莱克，拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇
> 
> 全文约30w，初稿已完结
> 
> 人设图：https://annlena.com/2020/10/31/the-unknown-story/

【卷一·成长在黄昏Bloody Sunset】

Chapter 1 婚约变更

一九七二年八月，一个暴雨倾盆的下午。乳白色的纱帘隔绝了窗外格里莫广场的萧索气息，枝形吊灯上的蜡烛正在熊熊燃烧。

小精灵克利切到客厅告诉女主人沃尔布加猫头鹰给她送来一封信时，阿德赫拉·布莱克正和哥哥小天狼星一起坐在客厅里旁听访客塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温与沃尔布加的谈话。

“越来越多的民众开始支持示威的哑炮，并主张在《权利法案》中承认哑炮与巫师地位平等。这对我们很不利。”平静无波的声音属于塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温。他是一名风流倜傥的男巫，三十二岁，至今未婚。他那头漂亮的金发在光线昏暗的客厅中依旧耀眼。

“这可真有意思。哑炮算是什么东西，也敢到我们面前来晃悠。一群小丑。”毫不遮掩的刻薄腔调来自阿德赫拉的母亲沃尔布加。她有着布莱克家标志性的黑发，颧骨很高，显得美丽而高傲。

无论是他们谈话的主题还是说话的语气，都绝不可能引起阿德赫拉或是小天狼星的丝毫兴趣。阿德赫拉端坐在沙发上，盯着茶几上的茶壶的花纹神游四方；小天狼星则饶有兴趣地看着塞巴斯蒂安的口袋，好像下一秒就会有什么东西从里面蹦出来。

来传话的小精灵穿着旧枕套，鞠躬时鼻子都要碰到地毯上了。塞巴斯蒂安很有风度地示意沃尔布加不必照看自己，接着把目光转到了两个孩子身上。

阿德赫拉甚至都没发现沃尔布加已经走了。

“我说，你们两个——”

还是塞巴斯蒂安的声音，但语气和之前截然不同。这句话如同一道魔咒，客厅里昏昏欲睡的气氛瞬间消失了。

“塞巴斯蒂安叔叔。”阿德赫拉回过神来，双手还搭在自己的膝盖上。她看向他，露出一个得体的微笑。

小天狼星已经跑到塞巴斯蒂安身边，开始掏他的口袋。

他得到了一支样貌普通的羽毛笔，但用途似乎不那么简单。

塞巴斯蒂安袍子另一侧的口袋里放着带给阿德赫拉的糖果。他将它递给她，小女孩很有礼貌地向他道谢。

乖巧懂事的阿德赫拉总是能得到大多数长辈的喜爱。

如果一个纯血统只想和纯血统交朋友的话，选择范围也不算窄；但如果想和立场一致的纯血统交朋友，选择余地就不多了。在英国几十个纯血家族中，唯有三个和布莱克家族一样的历史悠久、一样的支持纯血至上。

他们是塞尔温、马尔福和莱斯特兰奇，后两者已经是布莱克家族这一代的联姻对象。塞尔温家族虽然目前和布莱克家族并无婚约，但身为他们上一代最年轻成员的塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温和布莱克家族向来关系良好。布莱克家族近乎偏执地维护血统纯正，声称只会和血统最纯正的家族结成婚姻。

不过，凡事总有例外。

沃尔布加回到客厅的时候，鼻翼扇动，脸色铁青。阿德赫拉察觉到，沃尔布加生气了，而且是十分生气。她的手都把信纸给捏皱了。于是阿德赫拉赶紧坐好，还伸手拽了拽小天狼星的衣角，提醒他千万不能在这个时候再惹沃尔布加。

沃尔布加坐下，冲着塞巴斯蒂安勉强笑笑。

“让您见笑了。”她说。

“哪里。有什么是我可以为您效劳的吗？”

沃尔布加迟疑了一下。

“您对普林斯，特别是那位年轻的威廉·普林斯，是怎么看的呢？”她的身体微微前倾。

阿德赫拉感受到了母亲话中莫名的急切。

塞巴斯蒂安的眼眸转动了一下，轻轻扫过安静坐在一旁的阿德赫拉。

“一位优秀的年轻人，非常优秀。他在魔药和咒语上有着无与伦比的天赋，比我见过的绝大多数人头脑都要聪明冷静。我想，如果小天狼星长大的话，兴许才能比他更胜一筹。”他开了个小玩笑，沃尔布加的神色明显放松了一些。

“更重要的是，他和我们是一边的。”他的声音压低了些。

沃尔布加似乎对这个结果很满意，但挑剔是她的天性。

“可终归是个普林斯……”她轻皱起眉头，“普林斯嘛，配我们的安迪，还是差了那么一点。”

两个孩子瞬间惊醒。

“这话什么意思？”小天狼星跳出来质问道，研究了一半的羽毛笔被扔到了一边，“普林斯和安迪有什么关系？他不是多米达堂姐的未婚夫吗？”

“安静！你这样成什么样子？快坐回去！”沃尔布加斥责道，但小天狼星根本不听。他挡在阿德赫拉面前，像只护食的小狮子似的不甘示弱。

“你——”沃尔布加指着他，额角的青筋直跳。阿德赫拉见状，赶紧使劲把小天狼星扯到自己旁边。

塞巴斯蒂安是布莱克家的常客，对于这一幕熟悉无比，一点都没觉得奇怪。他拿起杯子，轻啜了一口咖啡，避免了直视的尴尬。

“安多米达已经被家族除名了，”沃尔布加微微昂起脑袋，宣布道，“但我们和普林斯家族的婚约没有废除。”

“你决不能把安迪嫁给那个普林斯！”小天狼星抗议道，“他就是个迷恋黑魔法的疯子！他会把安迪毁了的！”

“这件事还轮不到你来说话！”

“我偏要说！你们不就是因为普林斯有钱才和他们定下了——”

忍无可忍的沃尔布加给了小天狼星一个“无声无息”，又施了一个咒语让他老老实实地坐下。

“让您见笑了。”沃尔布加第二次说这句话，神色格外疲惫。她刚刚没有说出口的是，安多米达之所以被除名，是因为就在昨晚，她和一名麻瓜出身的巫师私奔了，只留下一封短信来说明原委。硬撑出来的体面，总是让她格外费神。

竟然只是为了什么可笑的爱情，沃尔布加想到，所以她就不得不把自己的女儿下嫁到那个靠卖魔药为生的普林斯家。沃尔布加脸上挂着冷笑。

“普林斯家也不止一个孩子。”塞巴斯蒂安提醒道。沃尔布加思考了几秒，才反应过来他指的是谁。

威廉·普林斯同父异母的妹妹，简·普林斯。

“不行。这绝对不行！”沃尔布加高声说，神情激动，“我是绝不会让一个私生女踏进我家的门槛的！就算是她的孩子也不行！”她斩钉截铁地说。

即使早知沃尔布加性情偏激，她现在的态度还是让塞巴斯蒂安微微吃惊了一下。这已经不是简单的反对，而是厌恶或是仇恨了，甚至还有点惧怕。这让塞巴斯蒂安好奇起这名女孩的生母究竟是何方神圣。

小天狼星在沙发上挣扎着，一双灰色眼睛死死盯住沃尔布加，恨不得要往外喷火。看吧，这就是他们自诩高贵的母亲，为了所谓家族的利益不惜牺牲孩子的幸福。

相比之下，当事人阿德赫拉要冷静的多，好像婚约不是落在她的头上似的。

“妈妈是不会害我们的。”她在小天狼星耳边轻轻说，不料小天狼星听后挣扎得更加厉害了。

“是我多言了。”塞巴斯蒂安带着歉意说，语气一如既往的平静温和。他的目光落在了阿德赫拉身上，给她以一种无言的抚慰。“婚姻之事确实要慎重些。安迪年龄还小，再拖几年也是等得起的。不过相信我，威廉·普林斯绝对不会让你失望的。”

他最后一句话像是对阿德赫拉说的，女孩就算再懂事也还是脸颊微红地低下脑袋。对于自己未来伴侣的想象在这一刻破土而出。他究竟会是一个什么样的人呢？是否真如塞巴斯蒂安叔叔说的那般优秀，还是像小天狼星说的那样，是个“迷恋黑魔法的疯子”？这一刻，她的脑子里充满了独属于少女的粉红色幻想。

小天狼星在这时挣脱了沃尔布加的咒语，冲着沃尔布加大喊：

“我无论如何也不会让你把安迪嫁给威廉·普林斯的！”

他站在妹妹身前，拳头攥得紧紧的。他的有力宣告如同尖针一般立刻刺破了阿德赫拉脑子里所有的粉红色泡泡。

沃尔布加顿时火冒三丈，抽出来魔杖直指着总和自己对着干的长子。面对暴怒的沃尔布加，小天狼星一如既往地不畏强权。阿德赫拉见状手忙脚乱地站起来，试图挡在小天狼星前面。小天狼星气急败坏地把她推开，不想她直接扑到了茶几上。

阿德赫拉的头磕到了滚烫的茶壶上，她过了一秒钟“哇”的一声哭了出来。塞巴斯蒂安不能再干坐着看戏了，他扶起头上红了一大块的阿德赫拉，用一道咒语缓解了她额头上的烫伤。但女孩还在低声呜咽着。

沃尔布加在一旁严厉地命令小天狼星给妹妹道歉，这让小天狼星心里十分窝火——他这么做到底是为了谁？又是谁笨手笨脚地扑倒在茶几上的？

阿德赫拉哭得很伤心。小天狼星咬咬牙，走近了，还没张口，裤脚被扯住了。

“我，我要哥哥陪着我。”她泣不成声地说。

这家伙是不是脑子被磕坏了？小天狼星不爽地想到。让他陪着她，好让她头上再磕一个包吗？

梳着长辫、穿的精致得像个洋娃娃的女孩坐在地上，可怜兮兮、泪眼汪汪地抬头看他。任谁被这种目光注视着都得心软几分。小天狼星叹了口气，算了，谁让这是他的妹妹呢？

“行了，扶着安迪回去吧。”沃尔布加看破了女儿的意图，淡淡地说，又吩咐小精灵去找药膏。

阿德赫拉慢慢站起来，紧紧扯着小天狼星的袖子离开了鸡飞狗跳一片狼藉的客厅。在走出客厅的那一刻，她那颗悬起来的小心脏终于落了下去。

她一点都不想再偷跑去扫帚间给被关禁闭的小天狼星送面包了。

注：  
阿德赫拉（Adhara）的昵称“安迪”为Ad或Ady，而非Andy。


	2. 霍格莫德

Chapter 2 霍格莫德

一个月后的九月一日，年满十一岁的阿德赫拉登上了前往霍格沃茨城堡的火车，正式开启了自己的学生生涯。在此之前，小天狼星已经和她炫耀整整一个暑假了，从魁地奇球赛到城堡的幽灵，从捉弄学校管理员的猫到和一名叫“鼻涕精”（西弗勒斯·斯内普）的男孩决斗，内容可谓五花八门，可阿德赫拉只有眼馋的份。

小天狼星还一直和她念叨，千万别去斯莱特林。阿德赫拉不知道自己是怎么想的，也不知道自己应该怎么想。他们全家都是斯莱特林，只有小天狼星一个人是格兰芬多。所以，她是应该遵循家族的传统，还是支持叛逆的哥哥？

阿德赫拉庆幸不用自己选择。她决定顺其自然。

坐在她对面的褐色头发的男孩也这么劝她。

“分院帽自然会把你分到最适合的学院的。你只需要坐在凳子上，其他的什么都不用想。”

“它不会出错吗？”

“会，但是概率就和同时拆出七张邓布利多的巧克力蛙卡片的概率一样小呢。”茶褐色头发的男孩笑着说，脸色有一点不健康的苍白。

阿德赫拉总是幻想自己有个可靠温和的哥哥，但可惜她的哥哥看上去总是不太靠谱的样子，总和妈妈吵起来，总是需要她绞尽脑汁地劝架，有时候还不太愿意搭理她。因此她对于温和礼貌的男孩总会多出几分好感。

她记住了男孩的名字——莱姆斯·卢平。可惜的是他们日后并没有更多的交集。

在他们说话的时候，小天狼星正在听他最好的朋友、有一头乱糟糟黑发的詹姆·波特眉飞色舞地说着魁地奇，嘴角噙着浅浅的笑。夹在四人之间的、微胖的男孩彼得·佩迪鲁被两伙人无意间忽略了，他的头左右摇摆着，脸上带着敬畏的、渴望的神情。

在阿德赫拉和莱姆斯聊起分院时，彼得一直看着她，好像有什么话想说。阿德赫拉察觉到了，但矜持的她绝不会和一名来自“另一个圈子”的陌生男孩主动攀谈。

她不出意外地被分到了斯莱特林。小天狼星听到这个结果后，表面上做出一副“我早就想到了会是这样”的样子，但心里还是有一点失望。他看着梳着长辫的女孩站起来，将分院帽小心地搁到三角凳上，带着微笑转身，步履平稳地走向欢呼的斯莱特林长桌坐下。他敏锐地感觉到他们之间有什么东西开始变得不同了。

很多年以后，当小天狼星终于有时间回想往事、回想起他那位他以为软弱的妹妹时，他才意识到分院使他们的人生道路产生了第一个分叉。很不巧，两人面前的路背道而驰。

十一岁的阿德赫拉还没有意识到这件事。她凭借着良好的出身、漂亮的外表和谦和的性格很快赢得了同学们的喜爱。连格兰芬多都有男生向小天狼星打听阿德赫拉的事，小天狼星在惊讶过后紧接着的就是气愤。

他以麻瓜的方式和这位勇士打了一架，顺便对着他做了个龇牙咧嘴的鬼脸。当他肿着一只眼睛在课间的走廊上找到阿德赫拉时，她被他这副尊容吓了一跳。

“这是……你们学院给球队加油的新装饰？”阿德赫拉惊讶地说。时间已是十月中旬，很快魁地奇赛季就要开始了。

加油用的装饰，听上去不赖。斯莱特林学院好歹让她有了点幽默感，小天狼星不悦地想到。

“不用你管，”小天狼星不耐烦地晃了晃脑袋，“听着，想见多米达堂姐的话，周六上午九点到四楼——咳，算了，到四楼奖品陈列室门口等我吧。喂，你听懂我的话了吗？”

阿德赫拉抱着一摞书，愣愣地看着他。

“可是，多米达堂姐已经毕业了。她不可能再回霍格沃茨来呀。”她认真地说，眼睛睁得很大，一副无辜的表情。

名为“妹妹”的生物可真是够傻够麻烦的，她进不来难道他们还不能出去吗？小天狼星心里更加烦躁了。他直接扔下一句话——“爱来不来”。说完他就和詹姆汇合一起密谋下一个恶作剧计划了。

阿德赫拉认真思考了好几天，还是没能完全想通。向来听话的阿德赫拉完全没想到小天狼星能胆大包天到把她直接带出学校的地步。

狭窄的、近容一人通过的密道里，小天狼星举着魔杖走在前面，阿德赫拉要迈开步子才能追得上他。

“这么做……安全吗？”阿德赫拉惴惴不安地问。她的声音在黑漆漆的通道中回荡，怪瘆人的。

小天狼星没忍住翻了翻眼睛，不屑于回答如此幼稚的问题。

“我，我听说上个月还出现了一起狼人袭击事件——”

“闭嘴！”小天狼星突然停下来回头看她，目光颇具警告意味。

难道小天狼星又新添了什么忌讳？阿德赫拉在心里有点伤感地想到，自己越来越不能理解小天狼星的世界了。

她永远也不会知道小天狼星的警告是因为谁的关系。

两人顺着密道一直走到蜂蜜公爵的地下室。小天狼星敏捷地爬出通道，居高临下地看着笨手笨脚、不愿意把衣袍弄脏的妹妹，最后实在看不惯她的笨拙递过去一只手。

阿德赫拉愣了一下，而后把自己的手递过去，抬头送给小天狼星一个小心的、满足的笑。

傻姑娘，小天狼星在心里嘀咕道，而后装作不在意的样子收了手。

三人约见的地点是帕笛芙夫人茶馆楼上的包间。阿德赫拉能看得出来，小天狼星对这里的一切都不耐烦极了。

可阿德赫拉很喜欢那些粉色的窗帘、毛茸茸的垫子和可爱的装饰。她乖巧地跟在小天狼星身后踏入房间，几月未见的安多米达给了他们一个温暖的、带着薰衣草香味的拥抱。

她看上去简直容光焕发，这是阿德赫拉的第一感觉。她悄悄打量着自己这位堂姐，目光触及她盘起的长发与善意的浅褐色眼睛，觉得她的相貌还和以前一样，可又有什么地方不一样了。她说不上来哪里变了，但是由衷地为自己的堂姐感到高兴。

“真感谢你们能过来。”安多米达说，牵着阿德赫拉的手走向座位。小圆桌上已经摆着阿德赫拉最喜欢吃的蛋糕了。

小天狼星四处看了看。

“唐克斯在哪？”他不满地叫道。

安多米达笑笑，举起了右手，露出了一枚样式朴素的戒指。

“就在你眼前呢，”她含蓄地说，话中带着显而易见的幸福与骄傲，“我和他已经结婚了。”

结婚……阿德赫拉认为这个词离自己还很遥远。正如塞巴斯蒂安叔叔说的那样，她还小呢，有的是时间留给沃尔布加来考虑这个问题。乖巧的阿德赫拉相信妈妈的眼光，但这并不妨碍她对安多米达的婚姻送上祝福。

“恭喜你，多米达堂姐。”她很真诚地说，灰色的眼眸弯弯的。安多米达忍不住摸了摸她的脑袋。阿德赫拉是这一辈最小的孩子，向来听话，一点都不恼，不像是另一位——

“你们居然没邀请我参加你们的婚礼！”小天狼星很不高兴地说，将脑袋坚定地甩到了一边。

安多米达知道小天狼星没有真正生气，她带着微笑站起来，从施了无痕伸展咒的包里拿出来一个蛋糕。

“就知道你会生气，这是给你的赔罪礼物。”她俏皮地说，将蛋糕递给小天狼星。小天狼星没转头，安多米达将蛋糕放在了他面前的桌子上，拿出来一块送到他的嘴边。

小天狼星终于接受了，他吃蛋糕的样子让阿德赫拉想起一只神色慵懒的大狗，终于不再闹脾气了。她没有把这话说出来，只是很羡慕地看着小天狼星和安多米达熟稔的互动，觉得自己像被一道无形的屏障隔绝在二人的世界之外。

“安迪也来吃呀。”安多米达招呼道。阿德赫拉这才走过去，从安多米达手里礼貌地接过一块她亲手做的蛋糕，礼貌地道谢。

安多米达在她的头顶发出一声极轻的叹息。

气氛缓和下来。小天狼星和阿德赫拉分别点了一份饮料，都不约而同地点了便宜的。两人手里各捧一块蛋糕，小天狼星向安多米达说着学校里发生的趣事。

“我们又成功地给鼻涕精下了个绊子。”

“哇，麦格教授发飙的样子简直太酷了！”

“那个可恶的、神出鬼没的费尔奇！”

在安多米达面前的小天狼星是个得意洋洋的孩子。等他的兴奋劲过去了，安多米达委婉地问起了离家之后发生的事。

“用不着管他们。”这是小天狼星的回答。安多米达将目光投向坐在一旁一直旁听的阿德赫拉。

“我们在那之后一直待在家里，没有去看望西格纳斯和德鲁埃拉，”阿德赫拉认真地回答，像是在课堂上回答教授的提问，“但妈妈收到信以后……她很生气。”她轻声说。

“你用不着在意那个老妖婆怎么说——”

“不许你这么说妈妈！”阿德赫拉罕见地反驳道。小天狼星惊诧地看了她一眼，又看了看安多米达，摆出一副不屑和她争论的样子。

“啊，这是因为那道婚约吧。”他们的堂姐神情寡淡。

小天狼星哼了一声。

“也不全是。她……她把你除名了。”阿德赫拉小心地去看安多米达，惊讶地发现她一点都不在意。

“没关系。”安多米达神色冷漠。

房间里的氛围安静下来。阿德赫拉虽然也很喜欢安多米达，但和她并没有那么熟。身为男孩子的小天狼星也没有更多的话要讲。阿德赫拉谨慎地问了一句泰德·唐克斯的情况，被安多米达几句话不咸不淡地揭了过去。

阿德赫拉突生出来一种奇怪的感觉。如果说泰德·唐克斯今天没有来是个意外，那她今天的到来同样是个意外。不知为何，她觉得安多米达好像并不愿意在自己面前过多地提到那位麻瓜出身的丈夫，但她肯定会乐意和小天狼星谈论起他。

阿德赫拉还想不通为什么，但为这样的感觉而难过。

中午十二点的时候，小天狼星带着阿德赫拉与安多米达告别。在临走的时候，阿德赫拉没忍住，问出了那个她从八月那个大雨倾盆的下午以来一直好奇的问题：

“威廉·普林斯是个什么样子的人呢？”

十一岁的女孩个头不高，只能仰着头看她。安多米达看着她认真的样子，好脾气地蹲下，贴心地为她整了整领子。

“他很高傲、很有才华，”她慢慢回忆道，“还有……冷静得可怕。”

安多米达放在她衣领上的手指顿住，阿德赫拉清楚地看到一抹惧意在她脸上一闪而过，似乎是想到了一件令她害怕的事。接着，她垂下眼睛，用长长的睫毛挡住了阿德赫拉探寻的目光。

“没准是个食死徒呢。”小天狼星在一旁没好气地说。

阿德赫拉不会看错，那一天安多米达看向她的最后一眼中包含着一点怜惜与愧疚。

“你绝对、绝对不可以嫁给你不爱的人。”她的哥哥对她严肃地说，比之前任何一个时候都更像是一位兄长。阿德赫拉似懂非懂地点头，不由自主地想起自己收集的那一个个答案——

塞巴斯蒂安说威廉·普林斯是个优秀的年轻人，话语间透露出赞赏；小天狼星厌恶地说他是个迷恋黑魔法的疯子，没准还是个食死徒；安多米达说他高傲、有才、冷静，可目光中又流露出惧怕。阿德赫拉困惑了，她拼凑不出这是个怎样的人，索性将这个问题搁置在一边。

普林斯家不属于四家族的小圈子，也鲜少参与宴会。威廉·普林斯恰好比阿德赫拉高了七级，她在他毕业后才入学。阿德赫拉希望自己可以见他一面，在这一方面，她更相信自己的眼睛。

在回去的路上，阿德赫拉显然比之前活泼多了。小天狼星答应带着她在霍格莫德转转，她像只小鸟一样叽叽喳喳说个不停。

她说起了自己的三位室友：性格羞涩的阿斯塔·亚克斯利、极有个人魅力的斯特拉·弗林特以及还让她捉摸不透的丽布拉·麦克米兰。阿德赫拉用一种敬畏的语气说起红发的斯特拉已经有了一个拉文克劳的男友，让小天狼星的唇角忍不住抽搐了一下。

呵，小女生。

小天狼星两只手插在口袋里，心不在焉地听着妹妹的生活报告，直到听到一样东西。

“昨天几个高年级的学生在休息室放了一些黑色的小册子，也不知道里面到底写的什么。”她有点遗憾地说。

小天狼星的脸色立刻变了。

“安迪，听好了。你绝对不能去看那些册子，绝对不能。你记住了吗？”小天狼星冷着脸，让阿德赫拉觉得委屈。

“我都说了我没看呀。”她有点心虚地说。

“就算是别人塞给你也不行！”

阿德赫拉生气了，但小天狼星对她不合作的态度同样恼火。他看了看天色，决定带阿德赫拉溜回蜂蜜公爵的密道。小天狼星拿了一袋巧克力付钱，让阿德赫拉趁机先溜进地下室。

几分钟后，揣着一袋巧克力的小天狼星进入了密道，和阿德赫拉成功会合。阿德赫拉还是一副让小天狼星咬牙切齿的闷闷不乐的表情。他想了想，把口袋里的巧克力递给了阿德赫拉。

“给你吃，这总行了吧？”他语气很不好地说。

阿德赫拉接过巧克力，立刻喜笑颜开地拆开包装，像只闻见鱼味的小奶猫。她从来不会拒绝小天狼星任何形式的讨好。小天狼星看着她没志气的馋猫样子，在心里哼了一声。

“好吧，我答应你，”阿德赫拉走在前面，意犹未尽地拿着已经空了的包装袋，“我不会去看它，你满意了吧？”

小天狼星在后面“嗯“了一声，表示协议达成。他知道那些册子里写的什么，都是一堆煽动对麻瓜厌恶情绪、推崇血统纯正、宣传伏地魔论调的毒药。他那个只知道听话的傻妹妹还是一张白纸，他不想她被毒害。

可他不知道的是，已经有一份黑色小册子静静躺在阿德赫拉的床头了。一名高年级学生将它塞给了阿德赫拉，阿德赫拉没来得及拒绝。但她对时局并不感兴趣，回到寝室就把它忘到一边，扭头就加入进斯特拉“校草评选”的热烈讨论中。

在这个时候，最令她感到骄傲的事还是她的哥哥小天狼星·布莱克在校草评选中榜上有名。


	3. 衣香鬓影

Chapter 3 衣香鬓影

十一月初，胖胖的斯莱特林院长斯拉霍格恩教授在魔药课后留下了阿德赫拉，笑眯眯地将一张金色的请柬递给阿德赫拉。

“阿德赫拉一定要赏光啊。”体型像海象一样的院长露出了自以为和蔼可亲的表情。

阿德赫拉答应了。她擅长听从，并不擅长拒绝。斯拉霍格恩教授很高兴，如数家珍地说起会有哪些人来——家里有亲戚在魔法部当高官的菲比·甘普，古老巫师家族的继承人卢修斯·马尔福，那位她捉摸不透的室友丽布拉·麦克米兰……

老实说，她对此并不感兴趣，可她还是在一旁礼貌地倾听，直到斯拉霍格恩教授说的尽了兴才离开。

斯拉霍格恩教授喜欢搜罗那些将来能出人头地的学生，让他们之间建立有用的联系，在满足自己虚荣心的同时获得一些小恩小惠。阿德赫拉可以邀请一个人，她最先想到的竟然是在格兰芬多的哥哥小天狼星。

她随即否定了这个答案。从斯拉霍格恩教授叨叨的那一长串名单来看，这明显是一个斯莱特林学院的内部聚会。阿德赫拉想起小天狼星和沃尔布加无数次的针锋相对，心里不由地感到一阵疲累。她觉得自己还没有能力在比格兰芬多还格兰芬多的小天狼星和一群和沃尔布加一样信奉纯血统的斯莱特林之间调和。

经过一番深思熟虑，她决定去邀请同班的小巴蒂·克劳奇。克劳奇与布莱克不属于一个圈子，但他好歹是个斯莱特林。

阿德赫拉与巴蒂并不熟，她对他的印象仅仅停留在每一次魔咒课上的完美回答和周末图书馆里认真读书的背影上。那个男孩不爱说话，总是让自己很忙碌，他的书包里总是放着不少于十本的厚书，看上去个头都被它们压矮了几指。

碰巧的是，巴蒂·克劳奇也收到了斯拉霍格恩教授的请柬，并且和阿德赫拉面临相同的处境。两人一拍即合，约定了那一天先在公共休息室集合。临别的时候男孩的脸颊有些红，让阿德赫拉百思不得其解。她用困惑的语气将这件事在寝室里说了，丽布拉显得有点不太开心，对此事颇有研究的斯特拉惊讶地说道：

“难道你不知道有一半斯莱特林的男生都对你蠢蠢欲动吗？”

阿德赫拉愣了，在另外三人的注视下，她脸红了。

“可，可是——我很有可能会和其他人订婚啊。”她结结巴巴地推脱道。

阿德赫拉在斯特拉的“拷问”下说出了那个名字，得到了三个人意味深长的眼神。

“丽布拉，你来说。”红发小女巫干脆地命令道。

“在威廉毕业之前，他是霍格沃茨一半女生的梦中情人。”丽布拉态度出乎意料的友好。

“——那小天狼星呢？”阿德赫拉不服气地说。

“他太小了。”斯特拉果断地打断了她。

“——那另一半女生呢？”阿德赫拉锲而不舍。

“好像是个麻瓜出身的格兰芬多……叫什么来着？”斯特拉一时没想起来那个人名。

“爱德华·琼斯，男学生会主席。他和我的堂姐高奈莉娅一起共事过。”丽布拉将身子挺得很直。阿德赫拉看得出来，丽布拉对自己这位堂姐很推崇。

斯特拉耸耸肩膀。

“好吧。但终究是个麻瓜出身，”她颇有深意地说，“可普林斯就不同了。”

连一向话最少的阿斯塔都羡慕地附和道：“他长得真的很好看啊。”她的浅蓝色眼睛中充满了憧憬。

阿德赫拉迟疑着问：“怎么，你们都见过他？”

她得到了三个肯定答案：威廉·普林斯早逝的母亲是丽布拉的姑妈，斯特拉哥哥的女友在普林斯家族的药店工作，而阿斯塔的哥哥则和威廉是“一类人”。

阿德赫拉有点气馁，但斯特拉的调侃成功地让她再一次红了脸。

“没关系，你以后有的是时间慢慢看他。”

阿德赫拉默默在自己心里的小本上又记下了一笔——“长相不错”，虽然她对此还没有什么概念。而且她坚信，普林斯再好看也不会超过小天狼星。

一周后，斯拉霍格恩教授的聚会如期举行。阿德赫拉从箱子里翻出来一套衣裙，花了一点淡妆，与巴蒂结伴去了会场。等他们到场时，房间里已经有不少人了。

一个小型乐队正在演奏一首夜曲，几对男女合着音乐慢步跳舞；戴着雪白餐巾的小精灵们将比自己大好几号的托盘高举过头顶，艰难地穿梭在人群之中；穿着天鹅绒袍子的斯拉霍格恩教授站在一群人之中，端着酒杯和人侃侃而谈。

阿德赫拉和巴蒂都感到了一瞬间的手足无措。他们很有自觉地拿了饮料找了个角落。两人并不熟，只是讨论了魔咒课最新布置的作业中出现的几个难题，很快就冷了场。他们沉默地听着隔壁桌子的讨论。

他们讨论的是一桩现在传的沸沸扬扬的哑炮被杀案。被杀的哑炮姓克里，来自一个富有的混血巫师家族。他从小被家族送到麻瓜世界，长大后便做起了巫师界和麻瓜界之间的生意，积累起了大笔财富。

巫师界并不可能独立于麻瓜世界存在，一小部分哑炮从事起两个世界间的贸易往来。严格来说他们并没有违反《国际保密法》，但他们的权益在巫师界也没有得到完全的保护。

那名遇害的哑炮克里就属于这张情况。他在两边都有身份，占了两头的好处。他在遇害前正陷入偷税漏税的丑闻之中，而魔法部在他死后才找到确凿证据，一时间引起激烈讨论。

一个名为“食死徒”的团伙宣称对此次事件负责，这是这个名字首次登上《预言家日报》的头条。此后的九年间，人们对于这个名字和那个闪着绿光的标记逐渐熟悉、逐渐害怕，甚至到后来的闻之色变。

阿德赫拉隔壁桌子的几名巫师显然是支持食死徒的做法的。

“如果只靠魔法部，这个哑炮还不知道要猖狂到什么时候呢！”

“非常时期当用非常手段。”

“哑炮不配与巫师相提并论！”

阿德赫拉对时局不感兴趣。她到来年三月才年满十二岁，上面有三位堂姐和一个哥哥，沾亲带故的长辈一双手都数不过来。她是四家族这一代最小的孩子，所有人都认为，就算是天塌下来也不用她去顶。

一直以来被保护的很好的阿德赫拉神色恹恹地拨弄着杯子里的冰块，心想这无聊的聚会什么时候才是个头。

“你也这么想吗？”一旁的巴蒂突然出声，蓝灰色的眼睛掩盖在浅黄色的额发下，隐藏起眼中的情绪。阿德赫拉转头去看他，突然觉得他的相貌也算是不错。

“我——我也不知道，”阿德赫拉迷茫地说，“但他们那么做总有些道理吧。”

略高她一些的男孩瞥了她一眼，不动声色地走了。阿德赫拉不知自己哪里说错了，但也不太在乎是否能借机和巴蒂拉近关系。即使她对时局并不关心，但也知道克劳奇家族是魔法部一派，现在与他们的交往并不深厚。

她很高兴地看到这时拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇走过来。他比她高了五级，用沃尔布加的话说他是个“不学无术的纨绔”。但好孩子阿德赫拉和纨绔拉巴斯坦的关系出乎意料的好。

“小安迪，你今天穿的很漂亮嘛。”拉巴斯坦将酒杯放到小圆桌上，笑眯眯地打量着她。

阿德赫拉没有恼，因为她知道他的目光并不轻佻。或者说，他不敢拿轻佻的一面对待阿德赫拉。与此同时，她也打量着拉巴斯坦。

他穿着深绿色的礼服长袍，袖口和领口上缀着几颗钻石。平时微乱的头发现在也理顺了，一双棕色的眼睛闪着狐狸般狡黠的光芒。

“你看上去人模人样的。”她坦诚地赞美道，拉巴斯坦听后哈哈大笑。

“你可以说的更委婉些的，”他提醒道，“比如‘你看上去就像一只披着羊皮的狼’。”

阿德赫拉突然想起一件事。她怀疑地看向拉巴斯坦：

“你没有收到请柬吧？那你是怎么进来的？”

拉巴斯坦端起酒杯，故作高深地喝了口酒。阿德赫拉知道他是在故意卖关子，干脆也不问了，只等着他忍不住自己说。

“好啦，”拉巴斯坦认输道，“我送了老鼻涕虫一大箱菠萝蜜饯。怎么样，这个理由合理吧？”

阿德赫拉想了想说：“挺合理的。”

拉巴斯坦对阿德赫拉的反应十分满意。旁边桌子的讨论还在继续，阿德赫拉想问问拉巴斯坦对这件事是怎么看的。

“你觉得食死徒的做法是对的吗？”她像是一名虚心求教的学生，但拉巴斯坦绝不是名认真负责的老师。

他轻蔑地瞥了一眼旁桌的那几人，转过头在阿德赫拉面前扯出了一个温和的笑容。

“我们的小安迪什么时候也学会想这么多了？咱们还是来说说明年四月份的那场婚礼吧。我哥哥抢先预订了好几千加隆的玫瑰呢。”

罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇和贝拉特里克斯·布莱克的婚礼订在明年四月份的复活节假期，这件事阿德赫拉早就知道。

“你还没回答我的问题呢！”她追问道。她知道这并不讨人喜欢，如果拉巴斯坦再次推脱的话，她也不便将同样的问题问第三遍。

十六岁的斯莱特林少年站在她面前，端起酒杯。血红色的酒色映在他俊秀的脸上，给他的表情添了几分危险的血腥。

“哦，他们会习惯的。”他漫不经心地说，将酒杯中的酒一饮而尽。

阿德赫拉并未听懂拉巴斯坦话中的意思，拉巴斯坦也没指望这个被她看作妹妹的小女孩能明白。两人不约而同地将这一页轻轻揭过，聊起了来年四月婚礼的筹备工作。其乐融融的氛围很快让她忘记了这件事。

在她看不到也想不到的地方，波涛汹涌，暗流涌动。

一九七三年二月，由魔法法律执行司起草的《哑炮权利法案》首次递交威森加摩审议，被驳回修改。纯血家族在威森加摩占有相当一部分席位，这次驳回引起了哑炮群体的强烈不满。

原定于四月的哑炮权利示威活动提前至三月。这是有史以来规模最大的一次，浩浩荡荡的示威群体占据了对角巷的重要街区。他们早就张贴告示，对角巷大部分的店主都对此表示理解，有一小部分甚至公开声援。

一时间，声势浩大。

可就在这时，食死徒袭击了对角巷。那个被无辜者鲜血染红的夜晚过后，绿莹莹的黑魔标记悬挂在对角巷上空，让所有人不寒而栗。

那是一九七三年的三月十二日，阿德赫拉在吃早饭的时候从丽布拉订的《预言家日报》上看到了头版的报道。报纸上只说了对角巷几家店铺被砸的事情。在这个下着小雨的普通早晨，她第一次通过照片看到黑魔标记，但只是轻轻扫了一眼，没有放在心上。她叉起一块香肠，思绪很快飘到了下午的飞行课上。她抬眼看了看阴沉的礼堂上空，心里闷闷的。

不知道下午的飞行课能不能如期进行呢。


	4. 深红蔷薇

Chapter 4 深红蔷薇

一九七三年三月十三日，一个雨天，对角巷还未恢复营业。魔法部封锁了这里，工作人员进进出出，脸上带着相同的麻木表情。

也许从这一天起英国巫师界就没有几个哑炮了吧？很多人在心里想到。

下午一点钟，一个与周遭环境格格不入的身影出现在了对角巷入口。这是位年纪很大的巫师，说不定得有一百岁了。他穿着做工考究的缎面斗篷，领口系着的绸带各缀着一串绿宝石。他个子不高，脸上带着很合时宜的沉痛，至于是不是发自内心就不得而知了。

赫克托·弗利来对角巷拜访自己的老友。两人已经有超过十年没有见面了，他在这个时候过来，除了看望以外，更多的是想给醉心魔杖的老友提个醒。

不错，他的老友就是魔杖制作人奥利凡德。

奥利凡德先生将他带到了店铺后面的庭院里。庭院的上空布置了魔咒，雨水不会落进来。

“咒语不错。”弗利乐呵呵地说，两人落座。

小精灵捧上来冒着香气的热茶和精致的茶点。弗利在氤氲的茶香间开了口。

“这么多年了，我还从没见过比你更敬业的人。”他摇头晃脑地说，很享受小精灵的服务。

“这么多年了，你还是老样子。”奥利凡德睁着浅色的眼睛看向他。

弗利咧嘴笑了一下，很自觉地把自己的魔杖递给他。

“赤杨木，九英寸，凤凰羽毛。很适合施无声咒。”奥利凡德仔细检查着魔杖，下意识地念叨着。弗利在一旁很体贴地看着老友职业病发作。

“它在你手里状态很好。”奥利凡德将魔杖递还给他。弗利接过来，笑呵呵的。

“为了来见你，我可是让我的侄子给我擦了一个晚上呢。”他以一种并不令人讨厌的夸张口吻说道。

奥利凡德露出一个微笑。“是啊，我看出来了，但我说的也是实话。赤杨木木质坚硬，不容易损坏。”他实事求是地说，弗利在一旁举手投降。

“我认输还不行吗？你可不要因为现在没有生意就逮住我不放啊。我到现在还记得当年在学校每天被你提醒保养魔杖的场景呐。”他故作轻松地说。

“我猜你今天过来也不是为了让我给你检查魔杖吧？”

弗利脸上的笑收了收。

“那是自然。我昨天看到报纸的时候，真是吓了一跳。我第一时间就想到你这个早就到退休年龄还坚守在工作岗位上的老家伙了。梅林保佑，你这次没事。”

奥利凡德听出了他话中的意思。

“怎么，难道你以为我以后会受到影响？”他矜持地发问。

“难道你没有看到那天晚上发生了什么吗？”弗利严肃起来，“魔法部现在都不敢对外公布当晚的真相，多数人都被蒙在鼓里。但你可是亲眼看着这件事情发生的呀。”

“他们不会把我怎么样的，”奥利凡德不以为意地摆摆手，“他们需要魔杖，也需要我。”

弗利惊讶地看着他，好像是第一天才认识他一样，但实际上他们已经认识快一个世纪了。

“看在梅林的份上，你怎么能如此天真？你真的以为你能独善其身吗？”他的语气有些焦急了，似乎对老友如此冥顽不化感到恼火，“就算有家族能独善其身，也绝不可能是一个掌握着魔杖制作奥秘的家族！”

这话说的有点过了。奥利凡德抬眼看他，开始反击。

“你是说一个画画像的家族才能独善其身，还是说我应该像普林斯家族那样早早地投靠一方？”他慢悠悠地说。

如同奥利凡德家族世代制作魔杖一样，弗利家族一直靠画画像为生、普林斯家族一直都在开药店卖魔药、特里劳妮家族靠给人预言过活。相传，每个古老的巫师家族都有一项世代相传的家族魔法，轻易不会告知他人。故而，像他们这样以此谋生的家族财富、声名虽然不见得比布莱克、塞尔温和莱斯特兰奇们少，但还是不自觉地低他们一等。

和布莱克所在的“四家族”圈子一样，这几个纯粹靠手艺过活的家族也形成了一个小圈子。他们不问世事，平时不温不火地来往，每隔三四代会通过联姻稳固关系。这一局面持续数百年，直到四十多年前赫克托·弗利在普林斯家族的支持下步入政坛才被打破。二十年前，老威廉·普林斯意外身亡，他的弟弟、普林斯家族仅存的男性继承人哈罗德·普林斯掌权，立刻投靠了伏地魔。普林斯家族这才一步步有了如今在纯血统圈子的地位。

“我是在告诉你，如果你不关心时局，时局早晚会来关心你！”弗利气愤地说。

奥利凡德丝毫不为所动。

“你倒是一直都很关心时局，但时局早就不搭理你了。”他轻飘飘地来了这么一句，把弗利气得够呛。

赫克托·弗利是画像世家弗利这么多年来唯一一个从政的成员。他热情洋溢，性格张扬，成功连任了一次，但因为没有对格林德沃对于魔法界的威胁而被更加积极的对手斯潘塞-莫恩取代。现在，早就没有人记得他这个前任魔法部长了。

“看来，我们谁也说服不了谁了，”弗利嘟囔道，松弛的脸颊因为生气红起来，“我要是你的话，就找个地方赶紧躲起来。”

“那人们应该找谁去买魔杖呢？”奥利凡德很认真地问。

“梅林呐。如果我的命都要保不住了，我还会关心别人能不能买的到魔杖吗！”他很恼火地说。

奥利凡德没有答话，但弗利知道老友对自己的观点完全不认同。不过，在他看来自己已经尽到了作为朋友提醒的义务，说得再多就是逾矩了。毕竟，谁也不能代替朋友做出违背他本人意愿的决定。

“我还是那句话。你不关心时局，时局早晚会来关心你。”他用不容置疑的口吻得意洋洋地说，奥利凡德躺在圆桌另一侧的摇椅上，半闭着眼睛看向天空。

一天前，挂在那里的黑魔标记被傲罗们合力清除。所以说，一切都会好起来吧？

赫克托·弗利的话在二十三年后应验。重新崛起的黑魔王为了一根魔杖的秘密抓走了奥利凡德先生。弗利没有看到这一天，但他一点都不感到遗憾。

“你们家生意没受影响吧？”奥利凡德换了个话题。

弗利打着哈哈，因为弗利家族的生意从来都没归他管过。

“挺好挺好。我们家新接了个单子，给莱斯特兰奇夫妇画一幅新婚画像——对，就是下个月要办婚礼的那一对……”

一九七三年四月十六日，莱斯特兰奇庄园。

“罗道夫斯·科沃斯·莱斯特兰奇，你是否愿意娶贝拉特里克斯·德鲁埃拉·布莱克为妻，无论顺境或逆境，无论富有或贫穷……直到生命终结？”

阿德赫拉坐在银色的椅子上无比专注地注视着这一幕。她的手里攥着一张手绢，是为随时可能出现的眼泪准备的。

“我敢打赌他心里肯定不愿意。”小天狼星在一边嘀咕道，阿德赫拉侧过脸来，气鼓鼓地剜了他一眼。

小天狼星根本无所谓，还觉得阿德赫拉这样蛮有意思的。

“道理再简单不过了。你想想看，如果莱斯特兰奇是个穷光蛋，贝拉还会嫁给他吗？”

阿德赫拉气得没搭理他，虽然在心里也知道小天狼星说的是实话。就像沃尔布加不是还嫌弃卖魔药的普林斯家门第配不上他们家吗？

不过，这个世界上最不好听的就是这种大实话了。

仪式还在进行着。

“贝拉特里克斯·德鲁埃拉·布莱克，你是否愿意……？”

阿德赫拉屏住呼吸，激动地盯着前方。她那位高个子、卷头发的堂姐穿着洁白的婚纱，站在高台上用少见的温柔语气说：

“我愿意。”

“……我宣布你们结为终身伴侣。”

阿德赫拉的手帕派上了用场。小天狼星无语地看着坐在旁边的妹妹，完全不能理解她的眼睛为什么和水龙头一样。

“你是被施了清水如泉咒吗？”

“什么？”阿德赫拉泪眼婆娑地看着他，还兀自沉浸在婚礼用上万朵玫瑰构建出的粉红色浪漫氛围中。

“你知不知道你现在就和一个坏了的水龙头一样？”他很直接地讽刺道。

“我只知道你现在就像个冷漠的局外人一样！”阿德赫拉凶巴巴地说，继续用手帕擦着眼泪。

“你明知道那些誓言是假的，为什么还这么感动啊？”小天狼星不解地问。宴会上实在太无聊了，他真希望阿德赫拉是个男孩子，这样就能和他一起去搞恶作剧了——比如把贝拉头发上的花换成别的什么。

“人就算睡觉的时候还要做做梦呢。”阿德赫拉委屈地看向哥哥，跟着他去酒水席拿了一杯果汁。

“看来你还真是个难得的明白人。”小天狼星盯着捧着杯子喝果汁的阿德赫拉，拿不准她到底是真傻还是在装傻。

阿德赫拉将目光投向四周大片大片用来装饰的深红色玫瑰——廊柱下，栏杆上，扶手上，露台上……目及之处，全是花的海洋。

“那些花可真好看。”她由衷地感叹道。

小天狼星冷笑了一声。

“全都是用无辜者的血染的。”他毫不客气地说。阿德赫拉隐约感觉到他指的是什么，可就是如此，她才更加生气。对她而言，在这一天保持心情愉悦比什么都来得重要。任何不合时宜的话她都不想听。

“报纸上什么都没说。不过魔法部可以高枕无忧了，那件事之后又还剩几个哑炮呢？”

他就不能换个时候说这个吗？说不定她还会有兴趣听一听……

阿德赫拉跑开了，她不愿意再待在不断破坏自己好心情的小天狼星身边。可小天狼星那句话犹如魔咒一样环绕着她——

全都是用无辜者的血染的。

眼前的花似乎没有那么娇艳了，它们在她眼前逐渐幻化成一滩滩干涸的血迹……阿德赫拉咬咬嘴唇，跑回了室内，终于找到了一间没有那么多玫瑰花装饰的房间。

“小安迪？”

一个熟悉的声音。

阿德赫拉抬头，看到声音的主人正愉悦地盯着自己呢。那人漂亮的金色头发在阳光下闪闪发光。她又一偏头，看到了那人对面坐着一位美丽陌生的女士。

阿德赫拉觉得自己用脚趾都能想得出至今未婚的塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温和一位美丽的女士单独在一个僻静的房间里是要干什么。

“对——对不起，希望没有打扰到你们。”她结结巴巴地说。她看到塞巴斯蒂安正似笑非笑地看着自己，觉得马上就要大祸临头了。“你们慢慢聊，我先——”

“给你介绍一下，这是我世交家的女孩，阿德赫拉·布莱克，”塞巴斯蒂安用再正常不过的声音和那人说，又将那名陌生女士介绍给阿德赫拉，“安迪，这位是蝴蝶夫人。”

那名被称作“蝴蝶夫人”的女子站起来，走到阿德赫拉身前。

“你好，布莱克小姐。”女子端庄地说。她的面孔像是一件完美的雕刻品，没有一处瑕疵。她用湖蓝色的眼睛注视着阿德赫拉，让她几乎要窒息了。

“……您好。”她呆呆地说。

女子笑了一下，这让她的面孔又发生了一点变化。如果说刚才的她是一位端庄的贵夫人，那现在的她便带上了些精灵般的狡黠。

“您不会是有媚娃血统吧？”阿德赫拉没忍住问道，问题脱口才想起来第一次就这么问实在是失礼，“对不起，我不是——”

“很多人都这么问过，但得到的答案都是否定的。”她答道，并没有因此而不悦。

蝴蝶夫人拿法语和塞巴斯蒂安说了句什么，两人相视而笑，默契像是已经培养了很多年似的。他们的声音太小，又说得快，阿德赫拉没听懂他们之间的对话。

塞巴斯蒂安看向阿德赫拉，叹了口气。

“小安迪，你错怪我们了。蝴蝶是我的女伴，她是我生意上的伙伴，不是你想的那样。”他故意苦着脸，在阿德赫拉看来像只耷拉着脑袋的大型金毛。

阿德赫拉对他的话将信将疑，陷入了进退两难的境地。她想了想，觉得她的塞巴斯蒂安叔叔应该不会骗她。

“那我可以在这里待一会吗？”她小心地问道。

塞巴斯蒂安从不会拒绝阿德赫拉的请求，只是阿德赫拉有时候感觉到塞巴斯蒂安看她的眼神冷飕飕的。

除此之外，三人一起度过的这个下午堪称愉快。阿德赫拉后知后觉地发现这位蝴蝶夫人原来就是大名鼎鼎的魔法护肤品牌“蝴蝶夫人”的创立人；而美丽的蝴蝶夫人呢，似乎头一次看到这么迷糊的世家女孩，觉得十分有趣。

按照计划，宾客们会在莱斯特兰奇庄园过夜，布莱克们本来也是这么打算的，但小天狼星的调皮捣蛋让他们颜面尽失——他不知道从哪里找了一只蟾蜍放到了餐盘里。罩子打开的一瞬间，蟾蜍跳到了一位女宾的胸口，把她吓昏了。沃尔布加强忍着自己的怒火，只想赶紧回家好好教育教育这个不识好歹的小子。

气急败坏的沃尔布加带着已经老实了的小天狼星出现在房间门口时，阿德赫拉吓了一跳。她这才猛然发现外面天色已暗、自己刚刚度过了一个多么轻松愉快的下午。

是呀，轻松。她不用担心小天狼星什么时候会说什么不当的话，不用担心沃尔布加什么时候会因为自己不听话的儿子暴跳如雷，不用担心自己一直以来小心翼翼维护的家变成双方对战的战场……蝴蝶夫人美丽博学，塞巴斯蒂安英俊风趣，而她只用和平时一样乖巧就行。他们三个人坐在一起，比真正的一家人还要和谐……

沃尔布加看出了女儿的不舍。她冲塞巴斯蒂安微微颔首，然后用刻薄挑剔的眼神看向那位陌生美丽的女人——带着连她自己都没意识到的苛刻与天然的敌意。

“以后不要随随便便就和什么人聊这么久，”沃尔布加板起面孔对女儿说，直接无视掉了那人的存在，“你要记住，你的榜样是你的两位堂姐。”她用缓慢的、严厉的口吻说道。

两位堂姐——已经嫁给罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇的贝拉特里克斯和已经和卢修斯·马尔福订婚的纳西莎，这其中并不包括那个有着善良眼睛、喜欢做蛋糕的安多米达。

阿德赫拉低下脑袋，眼睛中闪了一个下午的光芒黯淡下来。她有些气馁，有些茫然，有些不甘，有些伤心。她偷偷抬眼去看还站在那里的塞巴斯蒂安——

他脸上依然带着得体的微笑，面对沃尔布加含沙射影的指责什么也没说。但就在沃尔布加转身的那一瞬间，阿德赫拉似乎看到塞巴斯蒂安一向温和好看的面孔上划过一丝愠怒。

很久以后她才知道，那是一个男人在看到自己心爱的女人受到冒犯侮辱却又不得不忍气吞声时露出的不甘与愤怒。


	5. 命运齿轮

Chapter 5 命运齿轮

复活节后回到学校的阿德赫拉明显比之前要安静些了。从小到大，她都是一个听话的孩子，没有让沃尔布加费多少心思。在沃尔布加设下那许许多多的条条框框之前，她就已经识趣地在自己心里拉了条线，学会不去触碰。这和她喜静的本质与听话的性格都有关系。

可是这一次，她困惑了。她不知道沃尔布加为什么会对蝴蝶夫人表现得如此排斥，是因为她漂亮得过于危险吗？可是——

阿德赫拉从陈旧的记忆中扒拉出了一段：一名陌生的年轻女人、愧疚的奥赖恩、暴躁的沃尔布加，楼梯上发生的意外、被血浸透的地毯、那个意外流掉的孩子……那不是一段多么愉快的回忆。在那段记忆中，就连小天狼星都收敛了性格学会了暂时不惹沃尔布加生气。

阿德赫拉觉得自己找到了答案——也许沃尔布加对所有异常美丽的女人都抱有敌意。她为沃尔布加不合常理的厌恶找了个借口，并接受了这个自己想出的荒唐答案。她还给塞巴斯蒂安写了一封信，委婉地表达了歉意，在信的结尾请求他代自己向蝴蝶夫人问好。

塞巴斯蒂安不久之后回信了。他写的字迹干净整洁，不像很多纯血统喜欢写花哨漂亮的花体字。塞巴斯蒂安没有责怪任何人，还稍微调侃了一下阿德赫拉——

“威廉·普林斯已经破例拿到药剂师的执业资格了，小安迪一定要努力学习哦。”

药剂师执业资格……那是什么？图书馆丰富的藏书解决了阿德赫拉的疑问：

“……欧洲巫师药剂师共同资格考试共分为三次。根据今年在意大利罗马举行的第一百五十七届欧洲共同药剂师联合会议通过的最新条例，自一九六六年六月一日起，第一次和第三次资格考试的时间间隔不得超过四十五个月，否则将失去考试的报名资格。”

阿德赫拉翘着脚将那本深蓝色封皮的《欧洲巫师药剂师共同资格考试说明（一九六六年版）》放回了书架。四十五个月和十一个月……她轻轻呼出了一口气，想到他没出现在婚礼上可能就是因为在准备考试吧。不管那位威廉·普林斯品性如何，有一点所有人都不可否认：

他真的是一个很优秀的人，而且样貌十分出挑。

沃尔布加一定会对这样的人满意的，阿德赫拉在心里不自觉地想到。她稍稍松了口气，很高兴多了点活动的空间。

阿德赫拉在学校的第一学年风平浪静地度过了。她聪颖、勤奋、谦逊，得到了所有老师的喜爱。她和三位室友也相处得很好，同学们都很喜欢她，就连历来和斯莱特林对立的格兰芬多们都挑不出她的毛病。

詹姆·波特曾对小天狼星表示，他这个妹妹真的挺可爱的。要不是看在他们已经成为“生死之交”的份上，小天狼星真的挺想给他一拳的。

六月中旬，阿德赫拉从小天狼星处得知，堂姐安多米达与泰德·唐克斯的女儿出生。她是一个罕见的易容马格斯，可以随意改变自己的容貌。安多米达给她取名为“尼法朵拉”。

六月底，阿德赫拉回到了布莱克老宅，心里一根名为“亲情”的弦开始绷紧。在霍格沃茨生活了一个学年后，她有些惊奇、有些害怕地发现自己在这个家里竟然会有种喘不上来气的感觉。确实，她已经疲倦于充当叛逆的兄长和传统的家庭之间的粘合剂。

沃尔布加和小天狼星即使不吵架，两人之间的气压也总是很低。阿德赫拉学会了缩在自己的房间里看各式各样的书打发时间。父亲奥赖恩的书房给她提供了充足的选择。在霍格沃茨的众多课程之中，她最喜欢的课是魔咒，并且总是能从弗利维教授那里拿到高分。

阿德赫拉没有想到最先将自己从千篇一律的暑假生活中解救出来的人是丽布拉。那个总阴沉着脸的女孩给她写了封热情洋溢的长信，邀请她去麦克米兰庄园做客。她将信拿给沃尔布加，严厉的母亲沉吟了一下，同意了。

她通过飞路网来到庄园旁的一处小房子，再乘坐马车进入庄园。阿德赫拉好奇地伸出头去，却被过来接她的丽布拉给拉回来了。

“那些树很危险的，”她急忙解释道，“它们会把你卷走的。”

哦，这一定不是真的。阿德赫拉盯着丽布拉翠绿色的眼睛，想从里面找出点破绽，但失败了。浅褐色头发的女孩一口咬定自家庄园附近是一片魔法森林，任何误闯进来的人都会受到惩罚。

麦克米兰庄园的主体建筑是浅黄色的，廊柱、窗棂和露台栏杆是纯白色。丽布拉向阿德赫拉骄傲地介绍起自家庄园时，两个人影出现在了门口。

这绝对是个惊喜。穿着与一头红发配套的红色骑装的斯特拉·弗林特和一身粉色公主裙的阿斯塔·亚克斯利手挽手走过来，阿德赫拉这才反应过来自己可能是最后一个知道这是个四人聚会的。

“我都说了，要给她一个惊喜！”丽布拉将不高兴直接表现在了脸上。

但这对已经在阴暗的老房子里窝了一个多月的阿德赫拉来说已经足够惊喜了。她笑着称赞了两人的装扮，又着重夸了几句丽布拉家的庄园，这才让丽布拉的脸色好看起来。

阿德赫拉意识到丽布拉其实没有那么捉摸不透，她的所有喜怒哀乐都很清楚地摆在了脸上。也就是说，丽布拉之前并不喜欢她？这样的发现让阿德赫拉感到惊奇。因为对现在的她来说，赢得别人的喜爱实在不是一件难事。

很快，丽布拉就对阿德赫拉坦白了一切。原来，麦克米兰与克劳奇是世交，丽布拉已经暗恋小巴蒂·克劳奇很多年了。一开始，她以为小巴蒂·克劳奇喜欢阿德赫拉，所以一直对阿德赫拉没有好脸色。但是当她发现阿德赫拉的未婚夫另有其人、巴蒂也只想和阿德赫拉维持同学关系后，她便对阿德赫拉放下了芥蒂。

可就在圣诞节的时候，她听家里人说很久以前——早在普林斯与布莱克订婚之前，威廉·普林斯曾与她的堂姐高奈莉娅·麦克米兰议婚后，她又看阿德赫拉不顺眼起来，直到她的堂姐高奈莉娅亲自向她保证自己对普林斯绝对没有任何“那方面的想法”后，她才肯罢休。

此时的丽布拉才意识到，自己到底犯了一个多大的错。她站在花园中向阿德赫拉真诚地道歉，希望她可以原谅自己。

但阿德赫拉从没有怪过丽布拉。她拥有的东西太多了——出身、血统、容貌、头脑，家族给予她的光环让那些不怀好意的人望而却步，她善良的本质又给每一个接触过她的人都留以深刻的印象。人心像是一面镜子，这个世界以善意的面孔对她，她亦对这个世界报以善意。

在十二岁的年纪，两个女孩决心要做一辈子的好朋友。她们确实遵守了自己的誓言。

两人在花园深处散步，丽布拉向阿德赫拉说起自己的堂姐高奈莉娅，双眼炯炯有神地说她以后也要成为高奈莉娅那样的人。阿德赫拉听着她用骄傲的语气谈论起自己的堂姐——

那位聪慧的拉文克劳在学校时是女学生会主席，以十个优秀的成绩毕业。去年毕业后她进入魔法法律执行司工作，以司长助理的身份参与制定《哑炮权利法案》……

看来丽布拉的堂姐真的很厉害呀，阿德赫拉想，为好友有这样一个榜样感到高兴。她又想起来沃尔布加在婚礼的黄昏对自己说的话——

“你要记住，你的榜样是你的两位堂姐。”

像贝拉和西茜那样，将嫁给一个门当户对的纯血统作为自己唯一的人生目标吗？当另一条新的道路在她面前展开时，她才意识到自己之前看到的世界是多么的狭隘。

阿德赫拉突然很想见一见这位高奈莉娅，就像她一直很想见威廉·普林斯一样。

两人手挽手走到一处拐角时，修剪整齐的灌木墙那一头突然传来一阵剧烈的咳嗽声。丽布拉立刻变了脸色，往前走了几步然后一转弯，消失在了她眼前。

阿德赫拉走近了才发现，原来这是个小小的障眼法。灌木墙的另一边，别有洞天。

这是个精心布置的小花园。石子铺就的小径两旁栽着盛开的各色玫瑰，彩色的蝴蝶在花朵间翩翩起舞。每一株玫瑰上都挂着金色的牌子，用整齐的字迹写着玫瑰的名字、栽种日期和栽种人的名字。

所有的签名都是一个人——

菲利克斯·M

丽布拉正在花园一隅的亭子里给一个人顺气。等阿德赫拉走近的时候，咳嗽声已经停止了。她抬眼望过去——

“我在看到菲利克斯的第一眼时，还以为自己看到了一个玫瑰园中的精灵。他苍白的、如同水晶般透明的脸颊上带着两团红晕，给他添了几分生气；祖母绿色的眼眸美丽而深邃。他的手上拿了一本用拉丁文写的历史书，原来精灵也会对人类的历史感兴趣吗？看到我过来，他没有显露出惊讶，仿佛他早就预见了这一刻一般。”

阿德赫拉后来在日记中这样写道。

相比起菲利克斯的平静与阿德赫拉的惊叹，丽布拉的不安就很明显了，但两人都没有注意到或是装作没看到。丽布拉踌躇着不知该怎么办，那边两个人已经互相做过自我介绍了。

“你好，我是阿德赫拉·布莱克，是丽布拉的朋友，受她的邀请来贵庄园做客。”阿德赫拉说。

年轻人露出一个微笑，宛如初春冰雪融化之时盛开的报春之花。

“你好，我是菲利克斯。”年轻人说，略去了自己的姓氏，也没有明说和丽布拉的关系。但阿德赫拉对此已有猜测，很善解人意地没有多问。

这样的介绍决定了阿德赫拉只能用教名称呼对方。麦克米兰家的小精灵送上来茶点，三人坐在木亭子里聊着天。

“你在看关于妖精叛乱的书吗？”她好奇地问，“这看上去不像是巫师写的。”

菲利克斯没有避讳。

“这是妖精写的。我想，如果想要客观公正地了解一段历史的话，仅听一家之言是不够的，”他心平气和地说，“你能看得懂拉丁文？”他有些好奇地问。

阿德赫拉点头。

“入学前请过一阵子家庭教师，”她说，“后来就只靠我自学了。”

她没有告诉菲利克斯的是，那些家庭教师原本是沃尔布加为小天狼星请的，阿德赫拉只是争取到了旁听的资格。结果最后，认真听课的只有阿德赫拉一个人。沃尔布加知道以后数落过小天狼星几次，见没有成效，就把那些老师给辞退了。

看来除了嫁个好人家，她真的对自己没有更多要求了，阿德赫拉悲哀地想到，又有点小小的不甘。

“那你是真的很好学。”菲利克斯称赞道，平淡的语气没有夸张、不加修饰，就像阿德赫拉一直以来理想的兄长那样——平和、博学，高瞻远瞩，值得仰望。

小天狼星可从来不会用这种口吻和他说话。他只会在她看书的时候用层出不穷的恶作剧来捉弄她，只会让她为了维持家里表面上的和平花费越来越多的精力。

“那妖精们是怎么看这段历史的呢？”阿德赫拉带些俏皮问道。她好奇的不是答案本身，而是菲利克斯会如何作答。

深受很多长辈喜爱的阿德赫拉和他们其中的很多都有过长谈，他们中有的受人爱戴有的让人厌恶，有的宽容有的挑剔，有的智慧有的平庸。这些经历能让阿德赫拉快速分辨出对方是一个怎样的谈话对象。

她有预感，菲利克斯的答案一定值得她听一听。

“妖精们说，历史都是由胜利者书写的。巫师们用不光彩的手段战胜了他们，继续着对妖精一族的压迫，和过去千百年一样。”他的语气中带着点无奈。

阿德赫拉稍加思考，说道：

“但你现在看的不就是由失败者写的历史吗？我想，历史总会给他们一个公正的评价的，尽管也许那是很多年后。剑终究不能战胜笔呀。”

菲利克斯饶有兴趣地看着面前的黑发女孩。

“你要知道，失败者如果想要在历史上留下点什么，要比成功者困难得多。”

“那就去争取胜利，然后愿赌服输。”阿德赫拉很孩子气地说，菲利克斯失笑。

“历史不是魁地奇球赛，这从来就不是一场公平的竞争。”他说。

之后他们陷入了长达半小时的讨论。菲利克斯没有轻视阅历尚浅的阿德赫拉，相反，他尊重她的每一个观点，在倾听之后很认真地提出自己的意见——哪怕它是相反的。

这是多么奇怪啊。尽管他们意见不合，但还是能心平气和地坐下来讨论，并不会为此争得面红耳赤。阿德赫拉第一次知道，原来争论也可以是理智的，分歧也可以和平解决。

他们的讨论因菲利克斯虚弱的体质终止。老实说，阿德赫拉从没有见过比他身体更差的人了，那些能吵翻天花板的人一个个身体都好得要命，阿德赫拉的哥哥小天狼星更是一天不搞个恶作剧就浑身难受。

“很高兴今天认识你，阿德赫拉，”菲利克斯的脸上带着不正常的病态潮红，“我想如果你愿意的话，你能成为一名很优秀的学者。”他诚挚地说，像是一个邀请。阿德赫拉的脸颊有点红。

“如果我以后——我是说如果，如果我在魔法史上遇到问题，可以给你写信吗？”她带着一点期盼问道。

菲利克斯笑了，祖母绿的眼眸中闪着快乐的光芒。

“当然可以。”

在回去的路上，丽布拉用既崇拜又小心的眼神看着阿德赫拉。

“你怎么会知道这么多？”

“我认真听课了。”

“你是怎么做到在宾斯教授的课上不睡觉的？”

“你不觉得这门课很有意思吗？”

丽布拉从来都不觉得宾斯教授的魔法史课有意思过，事实上，她怀疑除了阿德赫拉外也再找不出第二个人了。

“你能不能……不要把今天碰到菲利克斯的事告诉别人？”丽布拉提出这个请求时眼神躲躲闪闪的，“菲利克斯的身体不好，不能见太多人……”

这是个让人一眼就能看破的拙劣借口，唯一的优点是体面。出身于巫师家族，但因身体不好深居简出，直到现在也没有介绍姓氏或透露和丽布拉的关系……阿德赫拉早就猜到是怎么回事了，但她出乎意料地没有介意。她尊重每一个有才华的人。

“我不会告诉别人的，”阿德赫拉保证道，“我发誓，它们都发生在蔷薇之下。”

人们应该对发生在蔷薇之下的事情守口如瓶。丽布拉欣喜地给了好友一个拥抱。

没有人知道，命运的齿轮才刚刚开始转动。


	6. 金色飞贼

Chapter 6 金色飞贼

“格兰芬多加油！格兰芬多必胜！格兰芬多加油！格兰芬多必胜！”

时间是一九七三年十月。魁地奇赛季已经拉开帷幕，本赛季的第一场比赛正是格兰芬多对斯莱特林。

小天狼星神色厌倦地坐在格兰芬多的观众席上，实际心里紧张得要命。只有梅林才知道阿德赫拉是怎么被选进球队的。斯莱特林是没人了吗？

阿德赫拉在入学前从没有摸过扫帚，小天狼星对这一点确信无疑。她第一次使用扫帚应该就是在一年级的飞行课上，用学校古老得都能进博物馆的扫帚完成了她魁地奇的启蒙训练。

其实阿德赫拉能进斯莱特林队并参加第一次比赛完全是个意外。她原本是陪同斯特拉来参选追球手的。当时选拔已经进行到最后，正好差一个和斯特拉配合的人，她就顶了上去。

队长巴伦·塞尔温慧眼识珠，把好友拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇的扫帚借给她，让她单独飞了一次。她的身影轻盈如雨燕，对扫帚的掌控达到了极致。如果这不是刻苦练习的结果的话，就只能用“天赋”来解释了。

让人嫉妒的天赋，以及让人嫉妒不起来的阿德赫拉。天赋累加到一定程度后，人们就会将此人划归到天才之中，总之是凡人不必追逐的行列。或懒惰或智慧的凡人们用“仰望”来代替“嫉妒”。

巴伦将二年级的阿德赫拉定为了找球手的替补。比赛前一天，队里原本的找球手中了恶咒现在还在校医院里躺着，巴伦除了把格兰芬多队大骂一顿外别无他法。他只得把作为替补的阿德赫拉叫过来。

看着阿德赫拉沉着冷静的样子，巴伦很欣慰地说：

“你真是很有普林斯当年的风采啊。几年前我们队里也是找球手出了问题，就是把他找过来救的场。”

“不是还有替补吗？”阿德赫拉不解道。

“不过是找个借口让他上场罢了。他比正式球员飞得还好，但是那个人对魁地奇的兴趣显然不及魔药，统共就参加了这一次比赛。”巴伦十分惋惜地说。

接着，他用狂热的口吻向阿德赫拉眉飞色舞地描述了他们那场比赛是让格兰芬多铩羽而归的。他似乎和他的叔叔塞巴斯蒂安一样，已经将两人的婚约当成板上钉钉的事了。

这样的感觉让阿德赫拉不太舒服。

“总而言之，你也不要有太大的压力。尽力而为就行。”巴伦对她很宽容，也许只是两人是熟识。阿德赫拉曾经亲眼看到巴伦在平时训练的时候是怎么教训那些不听话的队员的。

和斯莱特林队一样，格兰芬多队这次也大胆地启用了新人，同样是在找球手的位置。和阿德赫拉同级的伊娜·劳伦斯是格兰芬多的找球手。阿德赫拉在课堂上见过她，但没什么交集。两人都处于互相知道姓名但并不认识的状态。这次的魁地奇球赛让她们原本如两条平行线的生活开始产生交集。

金色飞贼被抓住，哨音一响，比赛结束。

伊娜·劳伦斯先阿德赫拉·布莱克一步，抓住了那只神出鬼没的金色飞贼。本次比赛格兰芬多胜。

队员们纷纷落地，对对方球员怒目而视。两队之间的恩怨由来已久，双方没有一个是无辜的。

拿着扫帚、额头上带着薄汗的阿德赫拉特意找到了对方球队的伊娜·劳伦斯。伊娜是这次比赛的功臣，格兰芬多们都警惕地看着这位斯莱特林，连詹姆和小天狼星都不例外。

小天狼星和他们的区别在于，他知道阿德赫拉一定不会动用魔杖。他认为她不敢出手。

“你好，我是阿德赫拉·布莱克，斯莱特林队的替补找球手，”她矜持友好地伸出了一只手，见对方没有回应又收了回来，显得有点尴尬，“别紧张，我只是想和你说，你飞得很好。很期待与你的下一次比赛。”

“如果是替补的话，大概以后就不会有机会了吧？”旁边有人不怀好意地说。

“我会努力成为正式队员的，”阿德赫拉一笑，表现得很有风度，“在此之前，我就只能期待劳伦斯小姐和其他人的比赛了。再会。”

很多年后在场的一些人回忆起那一幕时说，阿德赫拉·布莱克在那一天的表现真的很不像是个斯莱特林，也很不像是个布莱克。

如果阿德赫拉不姓布莱克的话，她这么做在学院就要倒大霉了。斯莱特林们对她这种行为议论纷纷，不少人都认为她不必对那些格兰芬多表现得那么友好，少数极端的还可能认为她对敌人的示好是对队友的背叛呢。

但“布莱克”这个姓氏保护了她。在斯莱特林没有人敢对一个布莱克说三道四——七年级训练手段严酷的魁地奇队长巴伦·塞尔温是她世交家的儿子，那个整天玩世不恭、施恶咒时从不心软的拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇是她堂姐夫的弟弟，斯莱特林几乎所有的纯血统家族都与布莱克有着或远或近的姻亲关系。

就算是他们议论起远在格兰芬多的小天狼星都要小心几分。这是这个姓氏给予他们的特权，无论何时，只要他们愿意，就能凭此获得一张通向纯血家族最核心圈子的入场券。

涉世未深的阿德赫拉还没有完全明白这些道理。比起斯莱特林的不屑和格兰芬多的警惕，她的心思要简单得多。

她认为伊娜·劳伦斯是一位和她旗鼓相当、值得尊敬的优秀对手。这是她未加引导修饰的本能——她骨子里的骄傲渴望光明正大的交锋，正如她对菲利克斯说的那样——

“那就去争取胜利，然后愿赌服输。”

伊娜·劳伦斯花了将近两个月的时间来弄明白这位斯莱特林对自己真的没有恶意。原因无他，实在是两个学院之间的关系过于恶劣。阿德赫拉似乎认为，两人已经通过一场比赛认识了，每次在教室、在走廊、在礼堂上碰到她时都会微笑着和她打一个招呼。

等到伊娜十二月份在斯拉霍格恩教授的聚会上碰到独自一人的阿德赫拉时，她已经对这位斯莱特林完全放下了戒心。她犹豫了一下，决定借着这个机会和阿德赫拉聊一聊。

“你好，劳伦斯小姐。”阿德赫拉礼貌地问候道。

“布莱克小姐——你好。”在阿德赫拉看起来就很昂贵的衣裙、黑发上闪着的银色光芒的头饰面前，伊娜显得有些拘谨。

“你的发式很漂亮。”阿德赫拉真心称赞道，伊娜露出一个微笑。

伊娜的金棕色长发被分成了好几股盘在脑后，用几个缀着流苏的蝴蝶发卡固定着，衬出了几分属于少女的俏皮。

“谢谢。你一如既往地漂亮。”伊娜说，语气轻松了不少。

这不仅仅是一句恭维话，还是事实。上个月刚满十四岁的小天狼星已经荣登由斯特拉发起的霍格沃茨“校草评选”的榜首；他的妹妹阿德赫拉年纪尚幼，但已经显示出足够惊人的美貌——虽然她本人对此没有多么深刻的认知。

阿德赫拉很快察觉了面前这位姑娘对自己哥哥超乎寻常的兴趣。虽然她在学校里口碑不错，但她深交的人也只限于家族给她划下的那一个小圈子，其余的人与她都搭不上什么话。像这种程度的谈话还是第一次呢。

“小天狼星他很调皮呢，从很小的时候就喜欢上了恶作剧。有一次他把我的童话书换成了一本有着吓人插图的治疗咒语书，我被吓得做了好几天的噩梦。”

伊娜静静听着小天狼星的英雄事迹，眼睛亮晶晶的。

“对不起，我本来还以为你和他们——”伊娜磕磕绊绊地道歉，看到阿德赫拉探寻的目光，决定换个说辞，“我本来还以为你不会愿意和我说这些呢。”

十二岁黑发灰眸的斯莱特林女孩笑了。

“怎么会呢，我很高兴有人喜欢我哥哥呀。”

伊娜在她的注视下脸红了。

“你别这么说，我没有——”

阿德赫拉饶有兴致地看着伊娜辩解。她在伊娜面前感到了另一种形式的放松——没有沃尔布加定下的条条框框、没有纯血统历史悠久的高人一等，不用像在家里一样在两个火药桶面前每次说话都要字斟句酌。在丢掉羞涩拘谨后，金棕色头发的伊娜是个很真诚可爱的姑娘呐。

“这有什么，我喜欢的人说不定不会魔法呢。”她玩笑道，带着小小的恶作剧心理看着伊娜面露惊讶。

阿德赫拉笑出了声，于是伊娜只将这当成了一句玩笑话。

当晚，阿德赫拉在给给菲利克斯的信中说到了这件事，但狡黠地将最后一句话藏了起来。一个学期过去，她的那个宝贝盒子里已经攒了一沓信了呢。

一九七四年一月初，圣诞节假期的末尾，阿德赫拉受邀第二次来到麦克米兰庄园做客。这次丽布拉只邀请了她一个人。

在经过半年的交往后，丽布拉已经成了阿德赫拉在学校最好的朋友，也许是因为两人骨子里某种如出一辙的特质在相互吸引吧。她带着阿德赫拉偷偷溜进了藏书室，给了菲利克斯一个惊喜。

菲利克斯有着和丽布拉一样的浅褐色头发，眸色是稍微深一些的祖母绿。凭借着这样的眸色和发色，阿德赫拉就能将两人的关系猜个大概。

丽布拉将阿德赫拉带到这里的目的很单纯。菲利克斯自小在庄园里长大，因为身体的关系很少出门。麦克米兰家这一代虽然有五个孩子，但赛琳娜整天在药店配药、亨利忙着家族事务，高奈莉娅更是因为部里的事情忙得团团转，就连丽布拉现在也到了上学的年纪。

她替自己的哥哥感到孤单，但菲利克斯的世界离她太过遥远——次次都在魔法史课上睡觉的丽布拉怎能理解历史波浪循环往复的美感、无数史实相互碰撞造成的偶然与必然呢？

丽布拉不能理解，但她的好友阿德赫拉可以。虽然她的见解没有菲利克斯那样深刻，但菲利克斯对妹妹的这位朋友表现出了超乎寻常的耐心。

阿德赫拉花了半年时间来做功课——家中藏书室与图书馆关于妖精叛乱的书她几乎全看了一遍，她花了无数个夜晚来摘录书中对于妖精与巫师关系思考的段落，她甚至找到资料开始自学妖精语……她本来踌躇满志地要和菲利克斯继续探讨这个话题，结果没想到轻易落败。

“路西菲纳克特三世是个坏妖精，他居然下令处死了戈娜德纳克特。她可是他的妹妹！”

“你得尝试着从妖精的角度看这件事情。”

“可是无论从哪个角度看，他都不应该处死自己的妹妹呀——这件事就连妖精也是承认的。”

“妖精将戈娜德纳克特描绘成了一个可耻的叛徒，以此来衬托路西菲纳克特的光辉形象；巫师则将她塑造成了一个坚守正义、不愿同流合污的女英雄，以此来丑化叛乱者的形象。可事实到底怎样，没有人能说清。”

阿德赫拉扁扁嘴，气势弱了下来。

“我觉得她很可怜。到死都没有人知道她到底是一个怎样的人。”

“无论是巫师还是妖精，本性中都带着冷漠和贪婪，”祖母绿眼眸的年轻人浅笑着，目光中蕴含着超越年龄的智慧与从容，“历史总是相似的。”

阿德赫拉似懂非懂地点头。

这时，藏书室的门口传来一阵由远及近的谈话声——

“……倒向马尔福家族一边是危险的，这也许会是我们投向那个人的第一步——”

“康妮，你现在已经不在司长办公室了。我们没必要去做魔法部的刀，也没有必要这么早明确立场。法案这次势必通过。你做好你现在的工作就行——”

门开了，谈话声戛然而止。

门外的两人惊讶地看着藏书室内的三人——安静的菲利克斯、慌张的丽布拉与不知所措的阿德赫拉。

蜂蜜色头发的高个男人很快明白了这个出现在自家藏书室的陌生女孩是谁。

“你一定就是布莱克家的那个孩子了，”他和蔼地说，“我是乔治·麦克米兰，丽布拉与菲利克斯的叔叔。这是我的女儿高奈莉娅。”

他平淡自若地承认了菲利克斯的身份，这是阿德赫拉没有想到的。但她的好友丽布拉似乎并不领情。

相反，她阴沉着脸，带着让阿德赫拉捉摸不透的表情——与一年级时她给她的感觉一模一样。阿德赫拉正在和乔治寒暄，没有多想。

寒暄过后，乔治将高奈莉娅留下招呼小客人阿德赫拉，顺带叫走了菲利克斯。

年轻人的脸色出奇的苍白，那种近乎透明的苍白让阿德赫拉想起了水晶雕塑，随时都有可能碎掉，随时都有可能失去。她恋恋不舍地看着菲利克斯，真希望他能多待一会。

菲利克斯感受到了她的目光，转身给了她一个安抚心神的笑。见阿德赫拉还眼巴巴地望着他，他无奈地轻笑，将手上的书递给她。

“送给你，做个纪念吧。”他轻轻地说，掩藏起绿色眼睛中的忧伤，留给她的只有宽抚与平和。

阿德赫拉接过书，呆呆地看着他转过身，迈着平稳的步子，瘦高纤长的身影越来越远。她突然间有了一种感觉，似乎他们以后再也见不到了。

这确实是阿德赫拉·布莱克与菲利克斯·麦克米兰的最后一次见面。

高奈莉娅的出现挽回了阿德赫拉的失落。她一直以来都对丽布拉的这位堂姐好奇极了，但可惜过去一直没找到机会。

这位十九岁的女巫和她的父亲一样有一头蜂蜜色的头发。她将它们剪到了齐耳的位置，显出了几分干练与顽皮。

她们之间的谈话同样愉快。高奈莉娅思维敏捷，而且因为在部里工作的关系，对时事的了解更加深入细致。当然了，碍于家族立场的不同，高奈莉娅不可能对她说太多。阿德赫拉对时事并不感兴趣，但这并不妨碍她对那些独特见解的欣赏。

和阿德赫拉不同，高奈莉娅从小就被父亲乔治精心栽培。沃尔布加对阿德赫拉的要求仅仅是做一个恪守纯血统礼仪的花瓶。在沃尔布加辞退掉那些欣赏阿德赫拉的家庭教师时，高奈莉娅正与父亲探讨麻瓜出身的部长诺比·里奇是死于何方之手呢。

这很不同。

阿德赫拉本以为，一向对高奈莉娅十分推崇的丽布拉会显出来点激动，但丽布拉没有。她拿了本书，一个人坐在角落里看，面色很冷。

高奈莉娅邀请丽布拉加入她们，但丽布拉抬起头，用刻薄的语气说：“也许你愿意给安迪讲讲威廉·普林斯的故事，她对他是个什么样的人可是好奇极了呢。”

两人都看出来了丽布拉现在非常不高兴，而且她要任性地将这种不高兴强加在别人身上。

“我和你说过了。艾瑞丝姑妈去世多年，我们和普林斯家的交往早没有那么密切了。”高奈莉娅镇定自若。

“你骗人，”丽布拉翠绿的眼眸中闪着冷光，“我昨天还看到普林斯到庄园来找你。”

阿德赫拉很佩服高奈莉娅在这种情形下还能保持微笑。

“那是因为菲利克斯的魔药——”

丽布拉扔下手里的书，头也不回地冲了出去。阿德赫拉目瞪口呆，高奈莉娅好像对此已经习惯了。

“真是抱歉，”她转头不紧不慢地对阿德赫拉说，似乎同样的事已经做过很多遍了，“丽布拉在学校一定给你添了不少麻烦吧。”

“没有……我们都很喜欢丽布拉，”阿德赫拉急忙说，也许这不是句实话，“她和我提到过你很多次呢。”

高奈莉娅来了兴致。

“她说你在学校的时候很优秀，毕业以后进入魔法法律执行司，成了司长助理，还参与了一个法案的制定呢！”

高奈莉娅苦笑了一下。

“我已经不在那里了。我现在在威森加摩管理机构，每天要处理的文书堆积如山。”她假装抱怨道。

“你看上去不像是适合做这种工作的人。”阿德赫拉坦言道。

“哦，怎么说？”

“我想，你肯定很擅长和人打交道。我觉得你适合穿梭在各色人群中，说不定会是个好记者呐。”

高奈莉娅审视着她，悠悠的目光中带着一丝惊奇。

“普林斯也和你说了差不多的话。不过他说话一向刻薄——也可以称之为一针见血。他说，那些可怕的文书会吸干我身上的魔力。”高奈莉娅主动提起了这个横在两人之间的尴尬话题。

这可不是个好比喻。阿德赫拉的心抖了抖。

“他是个怎样的人呢？”阿德赫拉问。直觉告诉她，高奈莉娅与威廉·普林斯的关系并不像她试图表现出来的那么生疏。

“你还没有见过他吗？”高奈莉娅微微吃惊，阿德赫拉摇摇头，“唔，这真是个好问题。说实话，我现在也不知道他究竟是个怎样的人。也许……这个答案只能你自己去寻找了。你会知道的。”她微笑道。

一个滴水不漏的答案，但听起来不像是假话。阿德赫拉还是有点失望。高奈莉娅像是突然想到了什么，对阿德赫拉说：

“他的妹妹简·普林斯现在还在霍格沃茨上学。你们是一个学院的，你为什么不去问问她呢？”

阿德赫拉一愣。在高奈莉娅的提醒下，她才想起了这个人的存在。她当然知道简·普林斯，但从来都没想过要从她身上打探出来点什么。她甚至都没考虑过要接近她。

简·普林斯，斯莱特林七年级的级长，威廉·普林斯同父异母的妹妹，有着所有人讳莫如深的身世，性情乖戾。阿德赫拉的堂姐纳西莎与她同级，但她们的关系从来算不上熟。

事实上，独来独往的简·普林斯和学校里的任何一个人都不熟。阿德赫拉对她无意间的无视也许只是因为沃尔布加的那番话——

“不行。这绝对不行！我是绝不会让一个私生女踏进我家的门槛的！就算是她的孩子也不行！”

沃尔布加话中透出的厌恶让人心惊，身为沃尔布加女儿的阿德赫拉自然没有了亲近普林斯小姐的理由。只是简单的、几乎没有任何成本的忽视与冷落。

但阿德赫拉没有直接拒绝高奈莉娅的提议。

“好的，我会考虑的。”她给出了一个同样模棱两可的答案。

一九七四年二月，几经修改、蹉跎了将近三年的《哑炮权利法案》终于通过了威森加摩的投票，姗姗来迟，但已经没几个人在意了。这是一份有名无实的法案，规避了哑炮大笔财产在巫师界合法性问题。经过清洗的哑炮群体掀不起什么波浪；占据社会上层的纯血家族对这个结果感到满意，这就足够了。

作为上层社会一员的阿德赫拉对这件事并不关心。她与菲利克斯·麦克米兰保持着每月两次的通信频率，信中时而提到自己在学校的生活。刚满十三岁的女孩忙着参加魁地奇训练、学习妖精语与拉丁文，以及考虑着如何在期末考试中取得好成绩。

和唾手可得的魔咒课满分成绩相比，五月份的又一起狼人袭击事件又算得了什么呢？那些血泊中的呻吟、血液燃烧的痛苦、骨肉分离的惨境真的离她平静快乐的生活太远、太远，远到她可以认为那些事从没有发生过。


	7. 罪恶开端

Chapter 7 罪恶开端

一九七四年八月，暮霭沉沉的麦克米兰庄园。留着蜂蜜色短发的高奈莉娅站在窗前，等来了她预料之中的那只猫头鹰。

她的手灵巧地从猫头鹰的爪子上解下了一封信。她将信纸展开，里面只有两行字，没有署名——

我同意你的提议  
希望我们合作愉快

高奈莉娅注视着信纸上飘逸的花体字，露出了一个满意的笑容。信封里除了这张信纸，还有一张黄色的处方。她想起了几个月前在那间威尔士的乡村小屋中听到的供述——

“她从没有爱过他……是他为了自己的利益拿她的孩子威胁她……”

两个月后，高奈莉娅·麦克米兰如愿离开枯燥无味的威森加摩管理机构，一跃成为部长初级助理，从此开启了一段不为人知的传奇人生。

在高奈莉娅为这封来信感到高兴时，和她住在同一屋檐下的丽布拉正闷闷不乐地待在自己房间里。

她的叔叔、麦克米兰家族掌权人乔治·麦克米兰委婉拒绝了她邀请阿德赫拉·布莱克前来做客的请求。十三岁的女孩屈膝坐在床上，翠绿色的眼睛中跳动着怨恨的怒火。她想起了前几天偷听到的话，想起了乔治父女口口声声强调的大局，想起了从来不争不抢的菲利克斯……

敢爱敢恨的丽布拉此时恨透了他们。她在自己心中种下了一颗满含怨毒的种子，它渐渐地生根发芽、被别有用心的人引导利用。而那些忽略它的人，将来也要为之付出代价。

丽布拉心思转了转，有了主意。她跳下床，赤着脚踩在地毯上，从乱七八糟的书桌上扒拉出来信纸、墨水和羽毛笔，准备给自己的室友斯特拉·弗林特写一封信。

三天后，阿德赫拉·布莱克收到了斯特拉的来信。斯特拉邀请她下个周三一同前往对角巷购物。阿德赫拉将信交给沃尔布加，终于得到了她的肯定回复。

一个月前，沃尔布加截到菲利克斯给阿德赫拉的信后，把阿德赫拉叫到了书房，在那里将她狠狠批评了一顿。

这所谓的“狠狠”在小天狼星看来不过是毛毛雨而已，但对于从小在家中备受呵护的听话的阿德赫拉来讲已经是疾风骤雨了。沃尔布加了解自己的女儿，知道不能采用对待冥顽不灵的长子的方式来对待女儿。

她从布莱克家族悠久的历史讲起，说到了历代族人带给这个姓氏的荣耀，提起了阿德赫拉两位为家族做出杰出贡献的堂姐，强调了什么才是阿德赫拉应该要做的事。等到阿德赫拉从书房里浑浑噩噩地走出来的时候，已经接受了一场由内而外的精神洗礼。

小天狼星将其称之为“灌迷魂汤”。他担心起阿德赫拉的状态。十三岁的女孩已经不像以前那么开朗了，在塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温来访的时候也只是保持着得体的微笑，一切都合乎礼仪，让沃尔布加都挑不出错。沃尔布加正在将活泼生动的阿德赫拉装进她想要的名门淑女的壳子里，凡是不合她心意的枝叶都会被无情剪去。但这不是小天狼星想看到的。

阿德赫拉在那天晚上躲在被子里小心地哭了一场。她想起了菲利克斯温和的祖母绿眼眸，想起了他在信中与她探讨的、在这个家中不会有任何一个人感兴趣的话题，想起了自己每次看到他的名字时心里生出来的欣喜。她又想起沃尔布加对于菲利克斯身份的指责，想起她紧紧抿起嘴唇的样子，想起一直以来对她“寄予厚望”的母亲用让她害怕的平淡语气说的那句——

“阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯，你真是太让我失望了。”

书房里静悄悄的，但阿德赫拉敏感细腻的心却好像被一把重锤狠狠敲了一下。惶恐、伤心和羞愧交织在一起，让她几乎抬不起来头。

她是阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克，注定要成为纯血统的骄傲……但是，内心深处一个几乎要消失的声音委屈地小声说：

“我并不是一只没有感情的玩偶呀。”

在这天晚上，她将小小的身体缩在被子里发出压抑的哭声，像是一只找到了一个暂时庇护所的小动物。所有的人都在沉睡，她的身旁只有那只年迈的小精灵克利切静静陪伴。

破碎的夜晚过后，布莱克家的阿德赫拉微笑着，外壳依旧光鲜亮丽。

阿德赫拉前去对角巷的那一日，小天狼星因为和沃尔布加大吵了一架被关了禁闭。阿德赫拉只得独自前去。平时对动荡时局毫不在意的沃尔布加想起上个月又发生的一起狼人袭击事件，命令小精灵克利切跟着阿德赫拉。

阿德赫拉通过飞路网来到破釜酒吧，很快和斯特拉·弗林特成功会合。这时，穿着深紫色斗篷的丽布拉从斯特拉身后走出来，给了阿德赫拉一个意外惊喜。

斯特拉看着两人如同劫后重逢一般地抱在一起，调笑道：

“你们再这样我可就要走了。”

丽布拉和阿德赫拉不好意思地松开对方，向从中牵线的斯特拉道谢。斯特拉笑着摆手，没过多久说自己还约了裁缝要回去了。阿德赫拉明白斯特拉为她们做的一切，给了她一个充满感激的拥抱。

“我一定会成为学院里一半男生嫉妒的对象吧。”个子高挑的红发女孩笑着说，向她们摆摆手，转身踏进壁炉燃起的绿色火焰中。

丽布拉终于有机会和好友说起自己暑假的所见所闻。其实她们除了买魔杖以外，都是不必亲自来对角巷采购的。很多商铺都提供邮寄服务，如果想要选衣服的话直接让那些店铺带着货上门就行。

她们只是想见见面，说说话，根本就没考虑到能不能买到东西。这一点所有人心知肚明。

阿德赫拉惊讶地发现，两个家族几乎是同时切断了和对方的联系：丽布拉的叔叔不愿丽布拉再邀请阿德赫拉，阿德赫拉的母亲也不愿女儿和麦克米兰家的菲利克斯有联系。不知道是不是个巧合呐。

丽布拉将自己偷听到的秘密和好友分享——

“我之前一直以为菲利克斯——你知道的，我一直以为他不会魔法。但我前一阵才知道，这一切都是因为那群麻瓜！”

丽布拉用怨愤的、咬牙切齿的声音讲述了菲利克斯五岁时发生的一件事——远在她出生之前。菲利克斯在那时已经显示出了出色的魔法天赋，开始跟随长辈学习契约魔法。但有一天他在庄园附近的林子里被一群麻瓜流浪汉逮住了。

“你不知道他们对他都做了什么！”丽布拉气得浑身发抖，翠绿色的眼睛浸润在愤怒的泪水之中。

阿德赫拉在夏日中感到了一阵刺骨的寒意。她想象出那个五岁的小男孩，冰雪可爱，穿着精致的衣裳，宛如从童话中走出来的人儿。他在林子里迷了路，碰到了一群肮脏恶心的麻瓜流浪汉……

“等他被找到时，就剩下一口气了。他曾经想用魔法逃走，但他的魔法太不稳定了，而且他学习的也不是那种魔法。他们把他完完全全地毁了，他不能再动用魔力，连身体都出了问题。这些年来他一直靠魔药养着，如果没有那些药的话他随时都有可能死掉！”丽布拉凄厉地叫道。

“所以我的大姐赛琳娜才会去当药剂师……他们所有人都知道，就瞒着我一个人。我还天真地关注着那个该死的权利法案，还以为他们会为他做点什么……”丽布拉捂着脸哭了起来。那些在家中没有办法被理解的情绪终于在好友面前得以宣泄。阿德赫拉轻轻拍着好友的后背，想说几句安慰的话。

可实际上她现在也难过的要命。她是多么喜欢菲利克斯啊！玫瑰园中的惊鸿一瞥，温文尔雅的谈吐，理智的探讨，将她放在对等位置上的尊重，恰到好处的关怀……她想起他如同水晶般透明的脸颊——竟是因为一群和她毫不相干的麻瓜才变成这样吗？

如果没有那些可恶的麻瓜，沃尔布加是不是就不会禁止两人的通信呢？她是不是就不用伤心欲绝地放弃心中还没冒出来芽的心思？那双温和漂亮的祖母绿眼睛中是否就能出现真正的快乐？ 

阿德赫拉和丽布拉无言地走在对角巷曲折的小径上，两人心中都沉甸甸的。她们像是上了发条的玩偶，机械地重复着走路的动作。发条用尽，她们发现自己停在一个橱窗前。

“普瑞姆派尼尔夫人美容魔药，‘女巫美容专家’，”阿德赫拉轻轻读着橱窗上不断变换颜色的字，“进去看看？”

丽布拉“嗯”了一声，兴致不高，但没有拒绝。

她们踏入店铺的那一刻，挂在门上的风铃叮叮地响了。大概十秒钟后，一名面目严肃的女巫出现在收银台后。

“欢迎光临。”她说。阿德赫拉好奇地看着这位穿着深绿色工作袍子的女巫，看到了她胸前挂着的名牌：

蒂凡尼·黑尔，药剂师

看来这是一家药店。一直以来阿德赫拉都以为对角巷只有两家药店，属于普林斯家族的玫瑰药店和玫瑰药店分店。那两家大药店宽敞、明亮、整洁，和这家小药店拥挤的店面很不一样。

丽布拉已经走到药剂师面前。

“你们这卖遗忘药水吗？”她阴沉着脸问。

“我需要您的处方。”蒂凡尼·黑尔语气很冷地回答。

“我没有处方，但我有钱。”丽布拉说着，将自己装满的钱袋丢到了收银台上。缀在牛皮钱袋的银质挂牌上刻着丽布拉姓名的首字母缩写，旁边是麦克米兰家族的鹰形家徽。

讥讽在蒂凡尼的眼中一闪而过。

“钱和处方，缺一个都不卖。”她毫不客气地说。面对这堆抵得上她一年工资的金加隆，她连眼睛都没多眨一下。

“很好。看来我不得不去面对这该死的现实了，不是吗？”她高傲地说，将钱袋收了回来。

药剂师蒂凡尼·黑尔脸上还是一副“没有处方赶紧走”的不耐烦表情。

“也许你可以去摩涅莫辛涅记忆修正诊所看看。”一个怯怯的声音。阿德赫拉顺着声音看过去，看到了一个穿着浅绿色袍子的女孩，她抱着一个大纸箱，脸上汗涔涔的，栗色的刘海微微遮挡住她深色的眼睛。

“它就在我们隔壁的隔——”

“——用不着你多管闲事！”丽布拉恶狠狠地说，接着摔门而去。阿德赫拉带着充满歉意的微笑看向她，突然觉得这人有几分熟悉。

“看到了吗？你的好心只会让这些高贵的纯血统们得寸进尺。”蒂凡尼·黑尔幸灾乐祸的声音。

阿德赫拉脸上的笑容僵住。她面若冰霜地离开了，在追上丽布拉前回头看了一眼那家店铺。

布朗药店，对角巷九百三十一号

很好，她记住了。

“不要将你今天看到的事告诉妈妈。”她在回家前对克利切命令道。小精灵恭顺地鞠躬。

此前的阿德赫拉从来没有怨恨过什么人和事，那是因为她被他人保护得太好。她是四家族这一代最小的孩子，又是个女孩，沃尔布加对她唯一的期望就是嫁个门当户对的好人家。她的上面有贝拉特里克斯、安多米达、纳西莎、小天狼星·布莱克，有莱斯特兰奇兄弟、巴伦·塞尔温、卢修斯·马尔福，有塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温……

学校里所有的教授都喜欢她，同学们对她大多也抱有好感。她享受着被喜欢的快乐，习惯了一切都顺风顺水。而现在，这一切正在发生改变……

如果没有麻瓜，她喜欢的菲利克斯就不会失去魔法，他就会和其他的巫师一样快乐地长大、进入霍格沃茨学习，他就用不着被家族安置在庄园里、连他的妹妹都不敢向朋友透露他的身份，沃尔布加就不会禁止他们之间的通信往来。她就用不着承受这一切！

而这一切悲剧的源头，都是那群罪恶的麻瓜！

再善良的人也有被怒火冲昏头脑的时候。如果她身边有一位睿智的长辈引导，那她完全可以平稳度过这段时日，将这种不理智的情绪慢慢疏散。可这些条件阿德赫拉·布莱克并不具备。

很多年后，小天狼星·布莱克在布莱克家阴暗老宅的族谱挂毯前对自己的教子说——

“我的父母，疯狂地痴迷纯血统，他们相信，身为布莱克家族的人，天生就是高贵的……”

“他们都赞成维护巫师血统的纯正，摆脱麻瓜出身的人，让纯血统的人掌握大权。”

“每当家族中产生一个还算正派的人物时，他们就声明与他断绝关系。”

阿德赫拉·布莱克只有一群疯狂迷恋血统、极度厌恶麻瓜的家人。每当她向着那深渊更进一步的时候都会想，沃尔布加会对此满意吧。在她还没有意识到的时候，母亲满意的笑容已经成了她衡量一件事对错的重要标准。

她喜欢菲利克斯，但他还没有重要到让她违抗母亲的程度。对于沃尔布加的顺从几乎成了刻在她骨子里的本能。

阿德赫拉倒是有一个身为家族异类的哥哥小天狼星，但他不知不觉间已经让自己的妹妹伤透了脑筋。阿德赫拉已经对他们之间一次高过一次的争吵厌倦了，并不想因为自己的缘故再多添一个新矛盾。

愤怒伤心的十三岁女孩以自己的实际行动来发泄情绪。她给那些有可能给她提供帮助的朋友们写信，像只炸了毛的小猫似的表达了自己的怒火。大部分人都觉得很惊奇，也很有趣。

拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇在信里调侃了她的不理智，认同了她的观点，但没给她提供任何实质上的帮助；纳西莎·布莱克在信里恭喜她终于脱离了幼稚的童年时期，要长大了；塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温对于她的问题一字未答，鼓励她去想点女孩子该想的事情，并给她寄了一堆蝴蝶夫人牌的化妆品。

只有巴伦·塞尔温给阿德赫拉提供了一份名为《沃尔普吉斯骑士月刊》的杂志的订购表格，阿德赫拉当即花了六个加隆定了一年的份。八月刊到后，她很孩子气地将那些最能体现她心中怒火的报道剪下来贴到了自己房间的墙壁上。

小天狼星对她的状态非常担忧，但倔强的阿德赫拉拒绝和他谈话，因为这个哥哥在她眼中就从没靠谱过。小天狼星在一天偷偷潜入阿德赫拉的房间，看到她墙上贴着的那些剪报气得鼻子都要歪了。他大闹了一通，把那些阿德赫拉裁剪得整整齐齐贴到墙上的报纸全给撕下来了。

有史以来第一次，阿德赫拉和小天狼星大吵了一架。沃尔布加坚定不移地站在了哭红了眼睛的阿德赫拉一边，关了小天狼星的禁闭。阿德赫拉花了两天的功夫做了一块木牌，上面写着：

未经本人明示许可  
禁止入内  
阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克

等到菲利克斯的信辗转着寄到阿德赫拉手里时，她已经打开那扇通往罪恶世界的大门，并且陶醉其中。那个有着温和的祖母绿眼眸的年轻人在信中焦急地写道——

“很抱歉我的事让你这么生气难过。但是我必须要告诉你，我对此从来没有怨恨过。这样的事情确实是个悲剧，但我们不能因为一时的遭遇而冲动地做出改变一生的选择。”

“阿德赫拉，你是个性情温厚的、有独特想法的女孩。我已经批评过丽布拉了，她不应该将自己的情绪转嫁到朋友身上。这种自以为占领了道德制高点的群体情绪是极其不理智的。你不应该让不理智的仇恨蒙蔽双眼……”

如果是在两周之前，阿德赫拉还有可能会被菲利克斯劝住，因为她一向尊敬那个学识渊博的年轻人。但是陶醉在新世界天地的阿德赫拉已经回不了头了，她甚至都忘记了她一开始这么做的初衷是什么。

她甚至忘了自己是因为谁而陷入仇恨。

阿德赫拉在心中带着轻蔑想到，她是个成绩优秀的十三岁巫师，被所有教授寄予厚望，而菲利克斯呢？她将菲利克斯的信夹在了他送给她的那本书中，又将书放到一块松动的地板下。

在开学后，菲利克斯又陆续给阿德赫拉写了好几封信，但她一封都没拆开，只是将它们收集起来放在铁盒里，准备回家后塞到地板下面。

她亲手埋葬了心中那个如同水晶般清澈透明的绿眸的菲利克斯，也同时埋葬了那个活在别人羽翼之下善良快乐的黑发灰眸的阿德赫拉·布莱克。

小天狼星来劝过她几次，都被她不冷不热地打发了。他的努力一直持续到十二月格兰芬多对斯莱特林的那场球赛。

此时的阿德赫拉已经成为斯莱特林队的正式找球手了。她的飞行水平和去年相比有了明显的提高。如果说去年的阿德赫拉还能凭着勤奋追赶上的话，那今年的阿德赫拉已经是旁人如何努力也超越不了的了。她几乎将飞行变成了一门艺术，任何看过她表演的人都会为她高超的技艺所折服。

她的天赋让所有人望尘莫及。

伊娜·劳伦斯在比赛结束后在一群斯莱特林中找到了抓住金色飞贼的阿德赫拉。这个忠诚的格兰芬多女孩还记得一年前的事。

曾经，穿着绿色队服的阿德赫拉挤进红色的人群，只为了对她说一句“你飞得很好，很期待与你的下一次比赛”；曾经，纯血统的她对她伸出过友好的手，并没有因为她的无视而责怪；曾经，头戴宝石的她在聚会上称赞了她用几个塑料发卡装饰起来的发式；曾经，成绩优异的她在课堂练习的时候手把手地教过她施展变形咒……

勇气埋藏在心底的伊娜想告诉阿德赫拉，她在很久以前就已经把她当作自己的朋友了。她在众人诧异的目光中来到阿德赫拉面前，鼓足勇气扬起笑容对她说：

“恭喜你这次抓到金色飞贼。”

周围的斯莱特林们纷纷发出嗤笑，但伊娜相信阿德赫拉不会的。之前的那么多次，她用自己的实际行动证明，她和那些趾高气昂的斯莱特林不一样。她会友善地笑，会体贴地照顾她的情绪，会收起那些足以刺痛别人的闪亮的羽毛。

伊娜的希望一秒秒落空，但她仍然坚持着期待。还是那张精致美丽的面庞，但内里的灵魂已经发生了质的变化。原先的纯白已经被黑暗一点点浸透。

她没有笑，从前善意的灰色眼眸此时充满着冷漠与不屑。

“谢谢，”她拖长了调子，声音中带着恶毒，“但是我不需要。”

金棕色脑袋在斯莱特林的哄笑中离开。伊娜想不明白事情为什么会变成这样，她哭着回到格兰芬多队，众格兰芬多纷纷对斯莱特林怒目而视。

两学院之间的仇恨仍在加深，仍在继续。

小天狼星站在附近的高台上亲眼目睹了这一幕。他看着那张他从小看到大的熟悉的面孔，终于狠下心去逼迫自己承认一个他早就发现但不愿相信的事实——

阿德赫拉从没有对他的观点表示过认同，从没有离开过纯血统的老论调。从前的他以为她兴许能和自己走上相同的道路，以为她足够清醒的头脑可以帮助她在一片黑暗中找到正确的出路，以为她只是年龄太小还不足以分辨是非。

可在这一刻他无比清楚也无比艰难地意识到，自己深爱着的妹妹在很久以前就选好了她要走的那条路。她鲜少反驳自己，不过是因为她软弱。

软弱不代表认同，沉默不代表支持，回应不代表理解。

十四岁的小天狼星在冬日的寒风中呼出一口白气，目光在空中与阿德赫拉的轻轻触碰。女孩在看到她后露出一个笑容。这是属于阿德赫拉·布莱克的笑容，她就是用这样的笑容去讨好那些她想讨好的人的。阿德赫拉曾经对小天狼星这么笑过很多次，小天狼星有一阵子特别喜欢把她的头发拨弄乱了。

可现在，小天狼星不想了。那笑容是如此碍眼。他移开目光，漠然地转身，装作自己只是与她毫不相干的路人。

阿德赫拉脸上孩子般的笑容消失在一九七四年底的寒冬。


	8. 猪头酒吧

Chapter 8 猪头酒吧

一九七五年一月。

新的一年开始了，但魔法部的官员一丝都不敢懈怠，魔法法律执行司的人都要忙疯了。傲罗办公室几天前接到线报，食死徒计划在新年展开一次大规模的麻瓜清理行动，知情者提供了几个备选地点，办公室内部对此展开了激烈的讨论。这份骇人的情报来自部长办公室，至于更多的，请恕无可奉告。

在他们犹豫、争辩的时候，对方的行动开始了。食死徒的大军得意洋洋地碾过，魔法部一个人也没逮住，还要给他们收拾烂摊子，对麻瓜掩盖魔法的痕迹。

高奈莉娅就是在这种情形下被暂时借调给魔法法律执行司的。她回到了自己之前的老部门，但身份已和之前决然不同。

她凭借自己的力量用了不到三年的时间坐上了部长初级助理的位子，成了部长最倚靠的亲信。和那些战战兢兢生怕自己被踢出助理办公室的官员们不同，高奈莉娅从不担心自己会被请出去。

她自信没有人可以替代她的位置。

傲罗办公室派给了高奈莉娅一项危险评估等级最低的任务：一月十八日下午四点，猪头酒吧。

据线人说，伏地魔的追随者要在那一天在猪头酒吧搞一次集会活动。一次级别很低的集会，只是用来宣传他们的理论。

高奈莉娅早就知道这些细节，因为这份情报就是经她之手传递给部长办公室、再传递给傲罗办公室的。

而这份情报的最初来源是霍格沃茨。

一月十八日，霍格莫德，猪头酒吧。

“……一边是无力反抗的麻瓜，一边是掌握力量的巫师。既然手握权杖，那我们为什么还要忍气吞声、东躲西藏、受到伤害还不能光明正大地反击？”

“……现在的巫师界不过是一盘散沙。我们应该团结一致。只有当所有能力非凡的巫师都步调一致、沆瀣一气的时候，我们才能拥有更强大的力量去创造更加美好的明日。”

“……巫师界的现在由过去创造，巫师界的未来由现在创造。各位，未来就掌握在我们手中——巫师界的未来注定由我们创造！是选择继续躲躲藏藏，还是拿回本来就属于我们的东西——难道这还需要犹豫吗！”

矮个子巫师的演讲激动人心，台下的巫师们有的微微颔首，有的和旁边的人交换着意见。就在这时，一名男孩跳出来问道：

“那你要如何解释新年的麻瓜屠杀事件呢！”

在窗边漫不经心喝着饮料的高奈莉娅·麦克米兰在听到这句话后手上顿住。她将已经送到嘴边的杯子放回桌面，将目光投向那名男孩。

男孩有一头淡黄色的头发，不过十三四岁的样子，还是在校的年纪。他应该是第一次来猪头酒吧，还不懂得这里的规矩，傻到以真面目示人。高奈莉娅没费什么力气就认出了他——

小巴蒂·克劳奇，魔法法律执行司副司长家的公子，与麦克米兰是世交。

“请问您是从哪里得到的消息呢？《预言家日报》？魔法部？还是学校里的道听途说？相信我，他们只是自己死了而已，”看着男孩气愤窘迫的样子，矮个男人的脸上浮现出一个胜利的笑容，“当年，麻瓜的猎巫行动如火如荼进行的时候，又何曾管过我们的死活？现在我们只是旁观，这有什么不对吗？”

魔法部为了稳住局面没有向公众说所有的实话，这一点无可辩驳。小巴蒂·克劳奇羞愤地坐下。高奈莉娅禁不住感叹道：

“他可真是个优秀的演说家啊。”

“谁说不是呢？”一个声音在她耳边响起。高奈莉娅放在口袋里的手紧握着魔杖，不动声色地转头，看到了一张戴着半边麻瓜儿童面具的脸。

“您的面具可真好看。”高奈莉娅称赞道。

“谢谢，您的也不错。”

在猪头酒吧，遮住脸已经是一项传统，特别是在这个时候。

“您也是看到传单过来的吗？”高奈莉娅问道，决定假装成一名被伏地魔理论吸引的年轻巫师。

“哦，不。我是发传单的人。”男人的口吻漫不经心，让人不知真假。

“那看来您已经领先一步了呀。”

“说不定是好几步哟。”

“来收获胜利果实？”

“您知道在果实收割完后，等待着秸秆的是什么吗？”

高奈莉娅的脑袋卡壳了半秒，这显然超出了她的知识范围。

“总不能是被吃掉吧？”她半开玩笑地说。

男人也跟着笑起来。

“烧掉。好榨取它们最后的一点利用价值。”他冷冽的声音中透出一丝危险的气息。

高奈莉娅打量着他，快速思考的大脑盘算着这有没有可能是自己认识的人。

“您和那些人不太一样，”她说，“他们负责把火烧旺，而您——恕我直言，您看上去喜欢把火浇灭。”

男人半边面具下的唇轻轻勾起。

“我们得礼尚往来才行。我猜您是负责看着这堆火的人吧？”

“或许我是拾柴火的人呢。”

男人笑了两声。

“那您就应该坐在前面虔诚地听人布道而不是坐在窗边懒散地喝饮料了，”他说，“第一次出任务吧？您可得多上点心。”

“我不知道您在说什么。”高奈莉娅低头喝了口饮料，已经开始用余光观察其周围的环境，如果要现在逃跑的话……

“您一定在想，我是不是您认识的人，对不对？我有一种预感，我们肯定是认识的，说不定还在舞会上一起跳过舞呢。毕竟，这个圈子就这么大呀。”

“如果这么说的话，那我和您应该不是一个圈子的了。和您说实话吧，我就是好奇，想来看个热闹。”

男人笑眯眯地看着她。“我也一样。”

“走在前面的人想回头看个热闹，发传单的人想把火浇灭——您可真是个妙人。”

“如果这不是在猪头酒吧，真想请您留下一个联系方式，”男人说，“好了，我出来的时间够久了，该回去了。”

说完他站起身，理了理身上的斗篷。黑色斗篷和彩色儿童面具的搭配滑稽极了，但高奈莉娅一点都笑不出来。她看着那张面具，琢磨着他的用词……布道，这可不像是一个巫师会用的词。

“接下来的半年说不准是艰难的半年呐，”他故作忧愁地感叹道，“您一定要多保重。”

塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温裹紧斗篷，一路说着“借过”挤出了酒吧。在他挤出去的时候，也有人正在挤进来。

“请问我能坐这里吗？”一名风尘仆仆的女巫问道，脸颊掩藏在深深的兜帽下。

“当然可以。”

从布朗药店下班匆匆赶来的蒂凡尼·黑尔坐到了刚刚塞巴斯蒂安的位置上。前方的演讲还在继续——

“旧的秩序已经不再合适日益强大的巫师界，我们需要修改那些应该修改的，保留那些应该保留的。去掉糟粕，才能留下精华……”

高奈莉娅注意到，自己的这位新同伴面孔朝向前方一动不动，似乎听得很认真。


	9. 黄昏之路

Chapter 9 黄昏之路

对于魔法部长尤金妮娅·詹肯斯而言，一九七五年的上半年确实是艰难的半年。

一月份，英国多地在新年夜同时发生了麻瓜被杀事件，每一栋事发房屋的上空都亮着黑魔标记。

二月份，一名哑炮在家中遇害，但魔法部没有引起足够重视；一周后，在采访中公开表明反对伏地魔立场的魔法部高级副部长甘普遇害，引起大众恐慌。

三月份，臭名昭著的狼人芬里尔·格雷伯克组织了两起袭击事件。

四月份，巨人作乱，阴尸入户。

五月份，发生三起麻瓜遇害事件。

六月份，一名麻瓜出身的巫师在威尔士一个巫师客栈中遇害。

傲罗办公室的全体成员已经超过半年没有过任何休息日了，有不少人干脆在休息区里扎起了魔法帐篷，以便随时出任务。

冲在最前线的傲罗办公室已经超负荷运转，跟在他们身后收拾烂摊子的各个部门也是怨声载道：威森加摩管理机构的实习生每天的工作就是拉着小推车运送一车车的卷宗，魔法法律执行侦察队本年度第七次申请扩招人手，麻瓜问题调解委员会的成员为了给巨人的出现编一个合理的理由差点掉秃了头发，错误信息办公室主任为了掩盖魔法的踪迹已经成为麻瓜首相办公室的常客，记忆注销指挥部的工作效率不得不比之前提高两倍，国际魔法合作司每天都要给国际巫师联合会写信说明“局势尚在我们掌控之中”。

不管是民众还是官员，所有人都渴望一个更强有力的魔法部长，于是詹肯斯部长的下台成了必然。原魔法法律执行司司长哈罗德·敏坎上台，接替他位置的是原副司长老巴蒂·克劳奇。

阿德赫拉现在开始关心时事，但看的不是《预言家日报》，而是那份《沃尔普吉斯骑士月刊》。这几乎成了她的精神食粮。

如果菲利克斯在她身边的话，会告诉她那些经过挑选的片面的新闻并不足以帮助她了解全局。

但阿德赫拉不想了解全局，她只想看那些她想看到的，只想听那些她想听到的。她和小天狼星的关系从来没有这么僵过。阿德赫拉觉得委屈，但这次她不会轻易低头。

一九七五年的暑假如期而至。在过去的半年时间中，阿德赫拉没有和小天狼星说过一句话。其实有很多次她都想打破两人之间的坚冰，可小天狼星没有给她这个机会。小天狼星如此骄傲，又怎会主动给一个他认为错得离谱的人台阶下呢？

夏日的气温一天天高起来，格里莫广场十二号的布莱克老宅在强烈阳光的照耀下逐渐升温，像是一个随时都有可能炸掉的火药桶。

火药桶的导火索是小天狼星贴到卧室墙上的穿着比基尼的麻瓜女孩招贴画。八月份的一天，进去打扫卫生的小精灵克利切将这件事报告给了沃尔布加。还在睡梦中的阿德赫拉听到咚咚的上楼声、门打开的声音、说话声，然后是——

争吵、争吵、争吵

无尽的争吵。

阿德赫拉被迫从睡梦中醒来。她对着梳妆台上的镜子梳起头发，有一团头发纠在一起怎么也梳不开。

布莱克兄妹的房间在顶楼。小天狼星占据了那间大房间，阿德赫拉的房间稍小一点。阿德赫拉梳着那团不听话的头发，听着隔壁房间一声高过一声的争吵，心里越来越不耐烦，干脆将手里的银梳拍到了梳妆台上。

她看着镜子中的自己：微乱的黑色卷发，和小天狼星十分相似的灰色眼睛，两人几乎一模一样的鼻子和嘴唇。她叹了口气，来不及换下睡衣，推开门准备去做那件她最不喜欢做的事。

维护家庭表面的和平，调和成员之间的矛盾。

换言之，劝架。

阿德赫拉拉开门的时候，沃尔布加正在咆哮：

“孽子！你给我滚！”

阿德赫拉吓得差点把门关上，但她知道她不能。她必须要这么做。

“我早就受够这里了！走就走！”小天狼星满不在乎的声音。

这样的话已经不会让阿德赫拉惊慌了。因为在过去一个多月的时间中，这种话她听的耳朵都要起茧子了。小天狼星天天闹着要离开这栋“阴暗的房子”，这早就不是什么稀奇事。

她的慌乱开始于见到小天狼星真的拖了个背包从房间里走出来。他的目光扫过站在卧室门口的阿德赫拉，在她身上皱巴巴的睡衣上停留了半秒。

他带着高傲的神色，一言不发地走向了楼梯口。

“安迪，你别拦着他，”沃尔布加神色阴郁，气得胸口剧烈地起伏着，“你让他走！”她吼道，两行泪水从眼睛中溢出，顺着脸上细微的皱纹流下。

阿德赫拉突然发现，印象中那位高傲强势的母亲已不再年轻。她一直以为衰老是个漫长的过程，直到这一天才发现，这不过是一瞬间的事情。

沃尔布加老了，真的老了。她不再怒吼，因为这已经镇不住她那位叛逆的长子；她不再说教，因为她松弛的舌头已经说不过如新星般冉冉升起的小天狼星。她扶着门框，揪着领口，慢慢地蹲下，坐到了地毯上。

她的母亲，即使坐在地毯上，背依然挺得很直，带着布莱克家族延续百年的掩藏在骨子里的骄傲微抬着下巴。可阿德赫拉知道，她马上就要被压垮了。

她在这一瞬间被一种情绪击中，唯有一个念头占据了她大脑的全部角落——

留下他。

她甚至来不及去思考更多，飞奔向楼下。她的头发还没梳好、身上穿着睡衣、拖鞋少了一只。但这些她全都不在乎。她想要的，只是留下他。

不管用怎样的承诺，不管要怎样的哀求。阿德赫拉突然意识到自己之前故意闹脾气是多么的幼稚。如果她在乎的人离开了，那她那些可笑的骄傲将一文不值。

阿德赫拉在二楼的客厅门口挡住了小天狼星。她气喘吁吁地看着他，弯下腰扶着墙壁，模样狼狈极了。

“让开。”小天狼星沉着脸说。

阿德赫拉一动不动。

“我说让开！”他吼道，从口袋里掏出了魔杖。

阿德赫拉这才注意到，她的哥哥竟然已经穿戴整齐、整装待发。她的心像是被放在案板上用银刀的侧面狠狠挤压了一下那么痛。

她的手慢慢伸向口袋，小天狼星盯着她，似乎没想到他们也会有魔杖相向的一天。

他不会输的，他想。

阿德赫拉掏出来的不是魔杖，而是一把银色的折叠水果刀。她目不转睛地盯着他，用颤抖的手将它展开。

小天狼星发出一声嗤笑。

“你打算用它来对付我？”他嘲讽道。

阿德赫拉的目光没有动。她的手比之前稳一点了，将刀尖转了个方向，对准了自己的心脏。

“是我。只有我。”她哑着嗓子说，目光平静如死水。

小天狼星震惊地看着她。他从来都没想过阿德赫拉的手能拿起一把匕首，更加想不到她会将刀尖冲向自己。

“永远也不要为了别人伤害自己，”小天狼星说，心中隐隐有了些怒火，“我可以给你一道缴械咒！”

“你不能。”

“你以为我在乎魔法部那些破规定——”

“你不在乎。但我给它施了咒语。缴械咒、飞来咒，统统没用。”

事态陷入僵局。阿德赫拉将刀尖往前送了送。

“你犯不着这么做，”小天狼星盯着她，还是没有松口，“不值得。”

“值得，”阿德赫拉说，“有的东西比命要重要。”

小天狼星看着这个倔强的小家伙，被她给气笑了。

“这不会是你从那堆垃圾上看到的吧？”

他说的“垃圾”就是阿德赫拉花钱订的那份报纸，名字叫“沃尔普吉斯骑士月刊”的，专门用来宣传纯血理论。阿德赫拉在听到他这么称呼时没有发难。

“这不重要。重要的是，我相信这句话，”阿德赫拉面无表情地说，“你可以试一试，小天狼星。”

小天狼星的魔杖渐渐落下，但他还握着它。

“你这样做没有任何意义。我留下也没有任何意义，你只不过是在虚伪地粉饰太平——”

“我承认，你说得对。我就是在虚伪地粉饰太平，但这个家里除了你以外的人都需要它。”

这是阿德赫拉和沃尔布加的一个显著区别——沃尔布加在虚伪的同时否认虚伪，阿德赫拉在虚伪的同时承认虚伪。小天狼星觉得这两种都好不到哪里去。

“求求你。”她轻声说，那双与他如此相像的灰色眼睛中闪着泪光。她小心地眨着眼睛，不肯让它们落下来。

“求求你。”刀尖抵住了跳动的心脏，只要再往前进一点就能刺进皮肤。

“求求你……”

小天狼星一把夺过了阿德赫拉手里的水果刀，将它扔到地毯上，用没拿魔杖的那只手把她揽到怀里。在阿德赫拉看不到的地方，他的右手几乎要把手中的魔杖捏断。

阿德赫拉眼中的泪水浸湿了小天狼星胸前的衬衣，差不多就在他心脏的位置。阿德赫拉听着他心脏跳动的声音——

一下、两下、三下，他和她血脉相连，生命是多么的奇妙啊。

“以后别这么做了，不值得。”

阿德赫拉将头埋在他的胸口，点了点头，两只手紧紧抓住他衣服的侧边。她没有出声，因为她怕她一旦开口，就会放声大哭。

阿德赫拉长大了，已经过了可以肆意大哭的年纪。在强硬的现实面前，眼泪并没有什么用。

八月中旬，沃尔布加和奥赖恩与参加纳西莎·布莱克与卢修斯·马尔福的婚礼。吸取了以往的教训，沃尔布加这次将小天狼星留在了家里。

夫妇二人一去三天，阿德赫拉自告奋勇地留在家里和小天狼星作伴。沃尔布加同意了，但收走了他们的魔杖。

没有魔杖的兄妹二人在宅子里度过了称得上快乐的三天。小天狼星不用担心沃尔布加会随时跳出来对他指手画脚，阿德赫拉不用担心两个人随时都有可能吵起来。他们都放下了心里的包袱，日子安静美好得就像是从两个不姓“布莱克”的人那里偷过来的一样。

这是他们最后的快乐。

小天狼星抱来了自己的魔法史论文让阿德赫拉帮忙出主意，他以“爬上房顶看星星”为奖励，引诱着她把那篇长达两卷羊皮纸的论文写完。

阿德赫拉花了一天半的时间来写那篇论文。在最后一天晚上，小天狼星兑现了自己的诺言，用一张简陋的自制梯子搭建了一条爬上屋顶的路。

阿德赫拉向来都觉得小天狼星不靠谱。她看着那架摇摇欲坠的梯子，心里打定主意如果到时候下不来就叫小精灵克利切来帮忙。

阿德赫拉和小天狼星肩并肩躺在屋顶上仰望星空。四周万籁俱寂，唯有虫鸣和微微拂动的夜风。穹顶星光正盛，像是一场独属亿万星辰的盛大灿烂的聚会。晚上十点，他们在东方的天空找到了仙女座，这是他们堂姐安多米达的名字。

“什么时候才能看到天狼星（Sirius）和弧矢七（Adhara）呢？”阿德赫拉枕着小天狼星的胳膊问道。

“夏季看不到大犬座，你不知道吗？”小天狼星没好气地说。

阿德赫拉知道。她的天文课满分卷子都可以订起来结册出版了。她比任何人都清楚，但她还是要问。

“Sirius和Adhara同为大犬座的两颗恒星，它们永远都在一起。”十四岁的女孩还很孩子气地说，希望能得到一句应和。

可是没有。小天狼星只是用手抚弄了几下她的头发，沉默着没有答话。他没有告诉她，他注定要离开这里，只是时间早晚的问题。他早就受够了迷恋纯血统的布莱克与偏执的沃尔布加。这个阴暗的老宅子对他来说无异于一个囚笼，他渴望的是一个更加自由广阔的世界。

“为什么立场可以割裂亲情呢？”她很伤感地问道，“我们之前明明很好呀。”

不，不是这样的。她认为过去很好只是因为她还看不到那些不好的地方。

“你还会走吗？”她眼巴巴地看着他沐浴在星光下的英俊侧脸。

“如果会呢？”

阿德赫拉叹了口气。

“可你还是我的哥哥呀。”她说着，脸都要皱到一起去了。

小天狼星的手有一搭没一搭地绕着妹妹的头发，黑色的发梢扫过掌心，痒痒的。

“那你以后会去对付那些麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师吗？”小天狼星轻声问。

“什么叫‘对付’呀？”

“杀戮。”小天狼星冷酷地说。

阿德赫拉被吓住了，不知是被他说话的语气还是被他话中的内容。

“我虽然不喜欢他们，但也不至于……那样吧。”她不太情愿地嘟囔道。

小天狼星在寂静的夜空下发出一声极轻的叹息。

“记住你今天的话。”

他继续抚摸着妹妹的卷发，闭上了映着星辉的灰色眼睛。阿德赫拉侧过脸，看到自己这位一向精力旺盛的哥哥脸上竟透出几分疲惫。他的唇紧紧抿着，好看的眉毛也轻轻皱着。似乎这个她尽心维持的家里的每一个人都很疲惫呢。

像是察觉到了她的目光，小天狼星突然睁开眼睛。两双几乎一样的灰色眼睛对在一起，倒映出了对方的模样。

“看星星，别看我。”他重新闭上了眼睛。

“你比星星好看，Sir。”阿德赫拉真诚地说，有些气馁地看到小天狼星对此无动于衷。

其实小天狼星被头发盖住的耳朵已经红得像煮熟的虾子一样啦。

阿德赫拉扭回脑袋，将目光投向浩瀚深邃的星空。等到很多很多年后，他们也会变成天上的星星吧？Sirius在大犬座的头部，而Adhara在大犬座的后腿。天上的星星千千万万，但他们会永远在一起。

“我有一个星星的故事，你要听吗？”她带着期盼问道。

闭着眼睛的小天狼星轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“很久很久以前，天上有一颗星星……她有一个哥哥，他和她在一个星座。他们在秋冬的时候出现在天空，一起度过寒冷的冬天。”

“在星星的周围，还有很多颗其他的星星。他们都比她要亮，但星星一点都不生气。相反，她很高兴自己可以拥有这么多星光。”

“有时候，会有陨石击向星星。每当这个时候，其他的星星就会替她赶走那些讨厌的石头……”

“星星真的很快乐。”

故事没头没脑地讲完了。阿德赫拉暗自懊恼应该想清楚再讲。小天狼星没有立刻说话，让她心中愈发忐忑。

小天狼星用手摸了摸她的脑袋。

“那颗星星的另一个名字是雷古勒斯，它是狮子的心脏。”他在寂静的星空下说道。

阿德赫拉听到这句话，鼻子突然间有点酸。她的心中涌出感激与惊讶，似乎从这句随意的联想中看出了一种认可或肯定。她枕着小天狼星的胳膊，不敢转头，甚至都不敢吸鼻子。她想装作若无其事，这可不太容易。

她很少提及自己的中间名，可能这个男性后缀的名字多少让她感到难堪……小天狼星便是这么想的。他没再说话，只是慷慨地将那只胳膊继续借给阿德赫拉枕着，自己则百无聊赖地继续闭着眼睛。

阿德赫拉比小天狼星有耐心得多。她等到了两点多的参宿五（Bellatrix）和三点多的猎户座（Orion），这时候小天狼星早就枕着自己的另一只胳膊睡着了。她甚至还看到了几颗划过天空的流星，像是未能参演前几天那场华丽盛大的英仙座流星雨的遗珠。

她知道大犬座会在日出前升起，想碰碰运气看看能不能等到。她注视着东南方的地平线，和自己一波强过一波的困意做着斗争。

她在猎户座完全升起的时候睡着，身体缩成一团，蜷在了小天狼星身边。临近清晨的鸟鸣与微凉的晨风都没能打扰到他们的梦乡。

在他们还在睡梦中时，太阳在东方升起，给漆黑的沉睡世界带来光明；在他们没有看到的地方，大犬座的Sirius与Adhara融入进了光辉灿烂、绚丽夺目的朝霞之中。

他们都没能等到黎明。


	10. 禁忌之恋

一九七五年十月份的一个早晨，天色阴沉，已经升入四年级的阿德赫拉收到了她订购的《沃尔普吉斯骑士月刊》，杂志上报道了最近发生的一件事——

老巴蒂·克劳奇带领的魔法法律执行司展开了一次针对食死徒的清剿行动。他们的阴谋被法术高强的黑魔王粉碎。

“黑魔王已经通过不断的实验将魔法推到了前所未有的高度。任何妄图打击我们的计划都会被及时察觉，任何密谋抵抗我们的人都会被毫不留情地清除。英明伟大的黑魔王永远不会消亡，拥有不死之身的他将带领我们一步步拿回属于纯血统的荣光……”

阿德赫拉看得津津有味，对此深信不疑。在她身旁，阿斯塔·亚克斯利翻看着《巫师周刊》的娱乐版面，浅蓝色眼睛仔细搜寻着任何与那位神秘的蝴蝶夫人有关的传闻；对面的丽布拉·麦克米兰正对着长桌念念有词，应该是在练习咒语；斯特拉·弗林特坐在不远处，与一位高年级学长有说有笑，看样子马上又能摆脱单身了。

“嘿，姑娘们！在这个美好的十月，要不要谈一场美好的恋爱呀？”

斯特拉扔下了她的猎物，突然出现在阿德赫拉与阿斯塔身后，将两手搭在她们的肩膀上，笑眯眯地看着她们。

阿德赫拉合起了手中的册子，斯特拉淡淡扫过，什么也没说。坐在阿德赫拉身旁的阿斯塔脸上染上两团淡淡的红晕，而阿德赫拉对面的丽布拉还在念咒，连眼神都没挪动一下。

“我下个月还有场比赛。”阿德赫拉说。

“没问你嘛，”斯特拉嗔怪道，将目光投向口中念念有词的丽布拉，“你打算什么时候告诉我们呀，亲爱的丽布拉？”

翠绿眼眸的女孩还是没抬眼。

“嗯？有关你和小巴蒂·克劳奇——”

丽布拉立刻抬头看向她，目光中带着明显的不悦。

阿德赫拉和阿斯塔已经被吊起了胃口，都眼巴巴地抬头看着她。丽布拉暗恋巴蒂，这一点阿德赫拉早就知道，但她答应了保密。

丽布拉在这时清了清嗓子，像是要宣布什么重大新闻一样。

“他和我说，如果我能在下次上课前学会飞来咒，他就会考虑一下。”她微抬起下巴，骄傲地说。

对面的三个女孩笑作一团。

“弗利维教授知道以后一定会很高兴吧，”红发小女巫笑得眼泪都要出来了，“说不定还会给我们学院加上十分呢！”

“这有什么！”丽布拉凶巴巴地说，看到了对面抿嘴笑的阿斯塔，“阿斯塔还喜欢上了一个小男孩呢！”

她这句话让话题成功转移到了阿斯塔·亚克斯利身上。性格羞涩的阿斯塔鲜少有成为目光焦点的时候，她现在已经满脸通红。

“是拉文克劳一年级的吉德罗·洛哈特呢，”丽布拉抱起手臂，目光中带着残忍的快意，“那可真是个可爱的小男孩。”

阿斯塔红着脸，垂下了她又羞又恼的浅蓝色眼眸。很多年后，阿斯塔·亚克斯利·奥利凡德夫人在回忆录中写道：

“在那个时候，我真的讨厌过丽布拉·麦克米兰，但我一直都很喜欢阿德赫拉。同为家中最小的孩子，阿德赫拉温和礼貌、懂得体贴；丽布拉则毫无约束、横冲直撞，一点都不考虑别人的感受。这也许与她们的成长环境有很大的关系吧，阿德赫拉花了太多的时间来维系，而丽布拉脑子里想着的只有破坏。”

“那时的我完全想不通差异如此之大的两人为何会成为好友。后来我才发现，在她们不同的外表下跳动的是两颗相似的心。”

女孩们的互相伤害没有继续下去。一只谷仓猫头鹰飞过来，给阿德赫拉带过来了一封信。

是拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇。他在夏天度假的时候去了欧洲大陆，直到现在也没回来。好在，罗道夫斯早就习惯了自己这个游手好闲的弟弟。

阿德赫拉将这封信来来回回看了好几遍，眉毛一会皱起一会展开。看过好几遍后，她给这封信施了一个消失咒。

“不会是普林斯的信吧？”丽布拉问道。

阿德赫拉摇摇头。她已经十四岁了，布莱克和普林斯的那道婚约还是没有下文。目中无人的布莱克没有提，深居简出的普林斯也没有提；但在别人面前，两个家族又从来没有否认过。阿德赫拉对这种暧昧的态度无感，因为她知道沃尔布加会替她决定一切。

“我是不会先给他写信的。”阿德赫拉·布莱克轻轻说，思绪已经飘到了海峡对岸。她回过神来发现三位好友都在盯着她，好像该轮到她来贡献出点八卦谈资。她抬起头，假装观察起天气。

“好像要下雨了。”

几天之后，霍格沃茨城堡果然迎来了一场暴风雨。小天狼星·布莱克和詹姆·波特在闪电划破天空的刹那一跃而起，冲出了魔法史课教室。幽灵教授继续着他平淡无奇的腔调，睡得正香的学生们也只是稍稍抬了抬眼。

他们在那天成功变身为阿尼马格斯，形态都是威风凛凛的动物——詹姆的形态是一头牡鹿，小天狼星的形态是一只黑色的大狗。

彼得·佩迪鲁变形失败，他在那一天的工作是保管两位好友的魔杖，接受他们或许善意的嘲笑。

十二月九日，食死徒袭击了对角巷，烧毁了包括邮局在内的数家店铺；几天后，苏格兰发生了一起狼人袭击事件；几周后，临近新年的时候，在外逛荡了半年的拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇回国。和他一同回来的还有一名麻瓜出身的女巫。

一九七六年一月二日，霍格莫德，鸢尾园。

这是一处拉巴斯坦秘密购置的房产，知情者只有他、巴伦·塞尔温和阿德赫拉·布莱克。房屋周围栽种着被洒了魔药的鸢尾花，即使在寒冷的冬日也恣意开放着。

披着黑色斗篷的拉巴斯坦在凌晨的时候凭空出现在屋舍门口。他敲了敲门，没人响应，便施了个魔咒强行破门而入。听着声音赶来的海莲娜看到这个戴着面具的黑影，呆在了原地。

拉巴斯坦扯下面具，将它扔在了门口的地毯上，凌乱的头发下是一双疲累凶狠的棕色眼睛。他解下斗篷，丢给了傻站在一旁的女人。

“酒。”他哑着嗓子说，头也不回地顺着走廊走向客厅。

海莲娜从地下酒窖里拿上来一瓶六一年的庄园自酿葡萄酒。等她走进客厅的时候，客厅中还没有点灯。新月之夜的一切都掩盖在黑暗中，未满二十岁的年轻人坐在阴影里，目光空洞地搓着双手。

海莲娜轻手轻脚地走过去，将酒瓶启开。暗淡的红色液体流入晶莹剔透的水晶杯中，这细小的声音惊动了拉巴斯坦。

“酒，酒——”

海莲娜连忙将盛着酒液的水晶杯递给他，但动作慢了半拍。拉巴斯坦一把抢过了她另一只手中的酒瓶，动作幅度之大，竟让海莲娜一下子没站稳。杯子中红色的酒液泼出来，浸透了她白色的衣服前襟。

拉巴斯坦抓起酒瓶，对着自己一口气灌下半瓶酒。大量的酒精麻痹了他的神经，那些尖叫、求饶和倒下的躯体终于离他远去……

食死徒的狂欢刚刚结束。拉巴斯坦的嫂子、已经成为莱斯特兰奇夫人的贝拉特里克斯无比享受这一场死亡盛宴。在她还意犹未尽的时候，拉巴斯坦逃也似的离开了。

“过来。”隐藏在黑暗中的面孔下了一道命令。

女巫小心地靠近他，但今晚的拉巴斯坦没有多少耐心。他站起来，大手如铁钳一般抓住女巫细嫩的手腕，将她拽到了自己面前。

他们一起坐在沙发上，女巫的身体忍不住地颤抖。

“你知不知道，你很漂亮？”拉巴斯坦粗糙的手指划过她的脸颊。

女巫躲避着他的目光。他用手捏住了她的下巴。

“聪明而有魅力。”游蛇一般的声音。

她被迫与他对视。

“和他们不一样。”他喃喃道。

惊恐从美丽的海蓝色眼睛中溢出。

“我是那么的喜欢你。”他温柔地说，带着酒气的唇就要贴上她的了。

女巫面白如纸，抖个不停，似乎已经知道下一刻会发生什么。

他抚摸着她纤细的手指，动作轻柔得像是在对待一件稀世珍宝。曾经，她也沉溺在他的甜言蜜语中，但她现在再也不会了。

“可你为什么要出现在我的面前，蛊惑我、让我动摇！”毒蛇终于吐出了信子，俊秀的脸变得狰狞，“为什么要偷走属于我们的魔法！”

“钻心剜骨！”

海莲娜从沙发滚落到地上。拉巴斯坦站起来，怒瞪着在地上蜷缩成一团的女人。他狠狠踢了她几脚，女人痛苦地放声尖叫，但拉巴斯坦转手给了她一个“无声无息”。他带着残忍的笑容欣赏起女巫布满泪痕的扭曲脸庞、她抽动的身体和大张着却发不出声的嘴巴。

对的，是她用偷来的魔法蛊惑了他，是她让他爱上了她，是她先招惹的他！这是她应得的惩罚！

拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇从来都没有软弱过！从来都没有动摇过！从来没有逃避过！

他是生而高贵的纯血统，身上流淌着古老的莱斯特兰奇家族的血液；而她，不过是一个低贱卑微的麻瓜出身！能得到他的垂爱，是她的荣幸。

海莲娜还在忍受不可饶恕咒的折磨。她咬破了自己的嘴唇，鲜血给她的面孔带来几分妖娆脆弱的美丽。曾经，就是这样的美丽吸引了他。

拉巴斯坦怔怔地看着她，像是想起了什么。一声脆响，他手中的魔杖掉到地上，可他没有察觉。

他跪到地上，眼中带着朝圣者般的虔诚与热切，低下头，捧起她的脸，用颤抖的唇小心翼翼地贴上了女巫沾满鲜血的唇，似乎幅度再大一点就会冒犯到她。

她如此圣洁，他如此卑微。

恶魔亲吻了天使，黑夜仍在继续。

几周之后的一个周六，霍格沃茨学生被允准去霍格莫德的日子。阿德赫拉暂时告别了丽布拉、斯特拉与阿斯塔，只身前往拉巴斯坦信中提到的鸢尾园。

在这里，她第一次见到麻瓜出身的女巫海莲娜·施泰恩。

她和阿德赫拉从前接触过的人完全不一样。在阿德赫拉周围的是一群和她一样的纯血统：将高傲刻到骨子里的沃尔布加、肆意如野玫瑰般的贝拉、善解人意的安多米达、淡漠倨傲的纳西莎，开朗的红发姑娘斯特拉、翠绿眼睛的丽布拉、容易害羞的阿斯塔。唯一的例外蝴蝶夫人也是位端庄优雅的女性。她们都是站在云端之上的人，从来不曾遇到过真正的苦难。

海莲娜和她们不一样。这名淡金色长发的美丽女巫在人前十分顺从，甚至不敢和他们抬头对视。她的美不是单调的端庄、可远观而不可亵玩，而是雪花般脆弱和坚冰般顽强交织在一起的矛盾存在。他们招惹她用不着付出任何代价。

“你上哪里去找到了这么个人？”巴伦·塞尔温饶有兴致地问。

“怎么，你感兴趣？”拉巴斯坦懒洋洋地问，对着脸色苍白的海莲娜招招手，她立刻上前来收走了他面前的收藏品——就在刚刚，拉巴斯坦向他们得意地展示了自己最新入手的一套妖精做的刀具。

刀具很锋利，锋利得一下子就能割开海莲娜的手臂，让她血流如注。

阿德赫拉皱着眉看着她的背影，淡淡的厌恶中掺杂着不解。

“让给你？这绝不可能。“拉巴斯坦一口回绝了蠢蠢欲动的好友。

“既然你讨厌她，为什么还要把她留在眼前呢？”阿德赫拉神色认真地问。

巴伦赞赏地打了个响指，对阿德赫拉的助攻表示很满意。

“我没说我讨厌她啊。”拉巴斯坦耸耸肩膀。

“你喜欢一个麻瓜出身？”阿德赫拉挑起眉毛，语气严肃得活像沃尔布加。

“男人对女人不是仅仅有喜欢和讨厌两种情绪的，”拉巴斯坦慢悠悠地说，摆出一副过来人的姿态，“我只是觉得她有趣，想拿来玩一玩。”

阿德赫拉显然对这个答案不满意。

“那我呢？”

“你当然和她们不一样。”答话的是巴伦。

“怎么不一样？”

“你是姐妹，不是女人。”拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇神态自若地说。

阿德赫拉若有所思地点头，似乎已经慢慢接受了他们的理论。

“所以说，我也可以找一个麻瓜出身的男巫玩一玩了？”她拿出学术讨论的精神继续着这个话题。

拉巴斯坦和巴伦对视了一眼，哈哈大笑。

“你想怎么玩？”巴伦·塞尔温很感兴趣地问道。拉巴斯坦摆摆手，打断了他。

“你还真以为她要玩？她说不定只是想找个人和她一起过家家呢，”拉巴斯坦大笑道，眼中积蓄的阴霾一扫而空，“放心吧，我们会替你向普林斯保密的。”他笑眯眯地说，像只狡黠的狐狸。

“你为什么要替我向他保密？”阿德赫拉有点生气地问。

“因为他已经决定要娶你了呀，安迪。”巴伦微笑着说。

“什么叫他已经决定了！”阿德赫拉生气地说，“我还没同意呢！”

巴伦的眉毛不可察觉地轻轻皱起；拉巴斯坦欣赏着阿德赫拉气鼓鼓的样子，决定再添把火。

“如果他想让你爱上他的话，你绝对逃不掉。”他幸灾乐祸地说。

阿德赫拉被气走了。她决定出去透透气。

房子外栽种着蓝紫色的鸢尾花。这里的花被施了法术，一天四季都会开放，但是需要每天喷洒专门调配的药水。

这种普林斯家族出品的药水只供应给几个特定的家族，并不对外出售。拉巴斯坦为了让这些花开着，每月要花八百加隆从威廉·普林斯那里购买药水。

穿着淡绿色衣裙的海莲娜手里拿着一个银质喷壶，负责给那些蓝紫色的鸢尾花喷洒魔药。她的脸颊上带着麻木空洞的神情，让她看上去像一尊美丽的雕塑。

阿德赫拉心血来潮地想看看里面的药水。“把你的喷壶给我。”她冷淡地命令道。

海莲娜听到她的声音，走过去，将喷壶递到她面前。

她刚刚还嫩白的双手现在布满了红疹。

阿德赫拉闻到了一股刺鼻的气味。她很快就分辨出来了，这是巴波块茎脓水的味道。他们刚刚在草药课上学习过这种植物。这种植物的脓水在未经稀释的时候对皮肤有强烈的腐蚀作用。

“你应该戴手套。”阿德赫拉皱眉道，缩回了要去拿喷壶的手。她带着点鄙夷的表情——她以为她不知道。

“莱斯特兰奇先生喜欢看我的手。”海莲娜·施泰恩轻声说。

阿德赫拉愣住了，明白了她在说什么。她想起拉巴斯坦刚刚说的话——

“我只是觉得她有趣，想拿来玩一玩。”

他的腔调是如此漫不经心，让阿德赫拉当时以为没什么大不了的。可前几天在草药课上阿斯塔不巧把一滴脓水溅到了阿德赫拉脸上，她当时差点没疼昏过去。人总是对自己亲身经历过的痛苦印象更加深刻。

想到这里，再看看女巫红肿的双手，阿德赫拉禁不住打了个寒战。

“他会给你治好吧？”她问道。

海莲娜垂着头没有回答。她手上还拎着那个银质喷壶。

“如果您不看的话，我就回去了。”她冷淡地说，转身要走了。

“……很疼吧？”阿德赫拉突然问。

海莲娜怔住，像是不敢相信自己听到了什么一样。她眼睛中的薄冰松动了些，但很快重新冻住。

她低眉顺目地走了，回到蓝紫色的鸢尾花丛旁，继续喷洒着那些会腐蚀她皮肤的药水。

阿德赫拉的心突然像被一根长针扎了一下那么痛，可她又说不上来具体什么地方错了。

“她是那段时日里唯一问过我疼不疼的人……我想，这件事或许能显示出她是不同的。”四十年后，海莲娜·施泰恩对业余传记作家夏洛特·斯图尔特回忆道。

一九七六年二月，普林斯家族发出一则讣告：哈罗德·普林斯的女儿简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯病逝，时年二十岁。家族没有为这位被所有人刻意遗忘的女孩举办葬礼。

一九七六年三月，发生了一起狼人袭击事件和一起阴尸入户事件。在黑魔标记在不同地方亮起的时候，彼得·佩迪鲁终于在朋友的帮助下成功成为阿尼马格斯，形态是一只不起眼的老鼠。

一九七六年四月，西弗勒斯·斯内普在小天狼星的提醒下发现了莱姆斯·卢平的狼人身份，差点丧命，在最后一刻被他的宿敌詹姆·波特救下；比阿德赫拉高一级的艾弗里和穆尔塞伯试图对玛丽·麦克唐纳使用黑魔法，被斯莱特林的女学生会主席菲比·甘普及时制止。

一九七六年五月，多起阴尸入户事件，偶发事件逆转小组全员出动。

一九七六年六月，西弗勒斯·斯内普对莉莉·伊万斯当众喊出有侮辱性的字眼“泥巴种”，两人从此分道扬镳。喜欢莉莉的詹姆·波特当众羞辱了他，显然不是第一次这么做。

暑假很快再次来临，这次不愿意回家的并不只有小天狼星一人。

阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克神色郁然地坐在驶向伦敦的火车上。十五岁的她有着让众人羡慕不已的聪明头脑和如星空般美丽的灰色眼睛。别人眼中的她聪慧美丽，但这并不能帮助她阻止一个家的分崩离析。

旁人爱慕她的完美，她痛恨自己的无能。


	11. 奔赴命运

格里莫广场十二号是一幢位于伦敦的联排别墅，一开始由一位英俊的麻瓜所有。后来，布莱克家族的一位成员垂涎于这幢漂亮的房子，设法“说服”了原来的麻瓜搬离那里，并用咒语将它隐藏起来。

沃尔布加·布莱克在与她的堂弟奥赖恩·布莱克结婚后搬入了这幢房子，并且很快成为了房子的实际掌控者。她用她的高傲、美丽和强势迅速征服了这里，包括房子里的小精灵克利切。

一九五九年十一月六日，长子小天狼星·奥赖恩·布莱克出生；一九六一年三月二十日，女儿阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克出生。两个孩子的出生让这栋老房子逐渐有了生机。

沃尔布加是一位强势的、让人生畏的女人，这是所有人对她的第一印象。从她搬入这里的那一刻起，她就用强有力的手腕接管了这里的一切，将所有事务都打理得让人说不出毛病，除了与奥赖恩母亲梅拉妮娅·麦克米兰·布莱克的僵硬关系以外。在梅拉妮娅去世后，悲痛欲绝的阿克图卢斯·布莱克将房子传给了儿子，不愿在留在这个伤心地。可实际上，房子的真正主人奥赖恩·布莱克早就成为了一个被架空的傀儡。

与沃尔布加不同，奥赖恩生性谨慎、性格软弱，可他心中身为男人的尊严又不甘心就这样被自己的妻子踩在脚下。他掀不起什么大波浪，只能用一些这样那样的小手段来表达自己的不满。

沃尔布加对他的所作所为睁一只眼闭一只眼。矛盾逐渐积累，直到在一天爆发。

一九六五年五月，小天狼星五岁半，阿德赫拉·布莱克四岁零两个月，沃尔布加在此时第三次怀孕。为了肚子里的孩子，事事追求完美的沃尔布加按耐住急躁的性子，在家安心养胎。

阿德赫拉记得很清楚，他们平静的生活被一名陌生的年轻女人打破。那名衣着精致的女人有着比沃尔布加年轻漂亮的面庞，声称是来找他们的父亲奥赖恩的。

沃尔布加在盛怒之下没能保住她肚子里的孩子，奥赖恩面对倒下的妻子束手无策。那名原本脸上带着得意笑容的女人僵在了原地，后来，布莱克家的长辈出手料理了这件事，她无声无息地从这个世界消失了。

风波平息，但人心中的伤痕已经造成。沃尔布加养好身体后，对奥赖恩采取了不理不睬的态度，奥赖恩很识趣地减少与她碰面的次数。两个生活在同一屋檐下的人有着各自的生活。

沃尔布加的全部生活是布莱克家族的脸面和她的两个孩子，也许前者更加重要。她在家时将所有精力都放在了孩子身上。按惯例，布莱克家由男孩继承，流产过一次的沃尔布加不可能再有孩子了，所以小天狼星是她唯一的希望。

她给小天狼星请过各式各样的家庭教师——法语、拉丁文、钢琴、历史……但最后教师们一致称赞的全都是跟着旁听的女儿阿德赫拉；她曾尝试着和小天狼星讲道理，试图用家族的百年荣耀唤醒他心中的责任感，但他一个字也听不进去。

沃尔布加放弃了，她开始用暴力制服小天狼星。在沃尔布加的魔杖之下，小天狼星不得不暂时低下他英勇不屈的脑袋。

但这不是永远。

十六岁的小天狼星已经有了足够的力量去反抗。他用永久粘贴咒在银灰色的缎面墙壁上贴上麻瓜摩托车的图片、身着比基尼的麻瓜女孩招贴画和几面大大的格兰芬多旗帜，以此来强调他与这个斯莱特林家族中的其他人不同。沃尔布加的咒语不再管用，她唯一能和他抗衡的手段也压不住她天资聪颖、却未走上“正途”的长子了。

阿德赫拉坐在自己的房间里，隔着乳白色的纱帘看向窗外的格里莫广场。二楼的争吵声直达顶楼，这次，阿德赫拉没有出去。

在那个洒满星光的夜晚之后，他们再也没有讨论过这件事。但兄妹间的默契与一年的时间足够她想明白一件事并慢慢接受它——

小天狼星注定要离开。

离开已成必然，挽留都是徒劳。沃尔布加在做的不过是垂死挣扎。现实都要经过一番抵抗才肯走下舞台成为历史呐。

瓷器碎裂的声音。阿德赫拉的身体抖动了一下。她将腿收上来，下巴靠在膝盖上，用手捂着耳朵，靠在椅背上的身体瑟瑟发抖。

她用颤抖的声音唱起一首童年的歌谣——

对角巷的猫，夏日的雨  
猫头鹰的翅膀扑棱响

尖尖的塔楼，湖面的金光  
笛音随着风飘向远方

女孩的歌声遮盖住楼下的喧嚣。她继续自欺欺人地唱着，断断续续、掺杂着哭音，但仍在继续，不敢停下——

纯白的玫瑰，黄昏的钟声  
灿烂星光洒满了梦境

马车的轱辘，心爱的人儿  
无人知晓归途在何方

……

不知过了多久，她小心地止住声音，慢慢撤开手，竖起耳朵捕捉房间外的声音。

什么动静也没有，外面静悄悄的。

她站起来，摸摸脸侧，用手帕擦干沾在脸上湿濡的泪水，拉开门，准备去迎接一个没有小天狼星的世界。

小精灵克利切已经把争吵的痕迹打扫干净。没有碎瓷片，没有玻璃碴，一切如旧，古老的房子依然有着赫赫威严。她顺着楼梯走下去，经过挂着小精灵脑袋的墙壁，来到华丽精致的客厅。

沃尔布加一个人站在覆盖了一整面墙的布莱克家族树形族谱挂毯前，用自豪的目光注视着它。

西里斯、西格纳斯、雷古勒斯、阿克图卢斯，卡莉斯、卡莉朵拉、埃拉朵拉、卡西欧佩娅……金线穿过挂毯，连接起布莱克家族一代又一代的荣耀。

小天狼星的名字还在。在那一刻，阿德赫拉的心中离开被一种不敢置信的惊喜充满——怎么，他决定留下了吗？

严厉的母亲穿着一身黑裙，高傲地转身，将目光落到女儿身上。

“你来了，”她淡淡地说，“订婚仪式在下个月七号。”

下月七日，布莱克家的阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯与普林斯家的威廉·珀尔修斯的订婚仪式，地点是位于威尔士的普林斯庄园。

阿德赫拉安静地点头，对此没有什么反应，只是被动地接受。她看到了沃尔布加手里多出来的那根黑色魔杖，目光顿住，胸腔内欢快跳动的心像是被施了一个冰冻魔咒。

沃尔布加察觉到了她的目光，薄薄的嘴唇勾勒出一个胜利的笑。

“你该回去了。”

沃尔布加夺走了小天狼星的魔杖，让克利切将他关在了自己的房间——就在阿德赫拉唱歌的时候。

阿德赫拉看到，固执的母亲依然在用自己的方式维系着这个家，她以为自己仍然能掌控住这个家中的一切，但所做的事不过是加速它的坍塌而已。

阿德赫拉已经预见了这一幕。

她在午夜的时候敲响小天狼星房间的门，手里紧紧地攥着那根魔杖。

“小天狼星，”她轻声唤道，“小天狼星。”

她一声接着一声地叫着，像是一只呼唤同伴的身形瘦小的猫咪。

“安迪。”

兄长的声音从门的另一侧传来，让阿德赫拉的心情激动了一下。

“你还好吗？”她紧贴着门，小声问。

那边沉默了一会。

“有事吗？”

阿德赫拉踌躇了一下。

“很抱歉，今天我待在自己房间里没有出去。”梅林呐，她一开始说的居然是道歉的话。

“没关系。”那边很快说道。

“我……”

“打开门，把我的魔杖给我。”小天狼星说。

阿德赫拉震惊地看向黑暗中的门板，仿佛可以穿过它落在门内的小天狼星身上。“你，你怎么知道？”她结结巴巴地问道。

他怎么知道她把他的魔杖拿了回来并准备还给他？

一声轻轻的笑。

“你是我的姊妹。我有感觉。”

阿德赫拉突然又有了那种想哭的冲动。她是他的姊妹，他是她的兄弟；他们的名字后冠以同一个姓氏，这奇妙的血缘谁也无法改变。

阿德赫拉接受了他的答案，用自己的魔杖打开了小天狼星卧室的门。十六岁的小天狼星站在门口，微笑着望着她。他的一侧脸颊上带着一道深深的、还未治愈的伤口，阿德赫拉看到后心忍不住使劲抽动了一下。

她将他的魔杖递给他，想用温软的手掌小心地去触碰他的脸颊。她难过地看着他，不敢开口去问那道新伤，但心里如同明镜一般。这样的认知只能让她感到更加难过。

少年下意识地敏捷躲开，她的手僵在半空。

“一定要走吗？”她收回手，讷讷地问。

小天狼星好笑地看着她。“那你为什么还要把我的魔杖偷回来呢？”

阿德赫拉被那个字刺痛了。

“不是这样的！这本来就是你的魔杖！”她声音激动地小声说，但随即又低落下来，“她不应该那么做。”她垂着头说道。

十五岁的阿德赫拉很难相信母亲也会犯错，更难在他人面前承认，哪怕她知道这是事实。严厉的沃尔布加在阿德赫拉心中树立起了不可侵犯的权威，她今天的举动已是出格的极限。

可她还是这么做了，因为她也有自己的一点坚持和正义。

她并没有放走小天狼星，只是把原本属于他的选择的权力还给他而已。他拿回魔杖、离开这里——这只能有一个原因，那就是他愿意。从没有任何人可以强迫小天狼星做什么，她不允许。

“你应该拥有选择的权力。”阿德赫拉固执地小声说。

如果有人剥夺，那她将它还给他。

小天狼星犹豫了一下，伸手摸了摸她的脑袋。

“别信他们那套，别把自己嫁给不爱的人——想想多米达，”他细细叮嘱道，“别成为他们的傀儡。”

阿德赫拉点点头。小天狼星知道无论他说什么阿德赫拉都会点头，但他没有像往常一样用尖刻的语气指出这一点。

“真想把你一起带走啊，”小天狼星感叹道，“你这么傻，只知道听话。”

阿德赫拉生气地看着他，但泪水在她的眼眶里打转。

“——还有哭。”

少年无奈地用手指拭去了妹妹眼角的泪水。他一手将背包甩到肩膀上，一手拍拍她的肩膀。

“走了，保重。”

阿德赫拉在他与她擦肩而过时拽住他的袖子。

“一定要这样吗？”她再次问道，灰色的眼睛固执地盯着前方的某点。

小天狼星微昂起头，目光穿过漆黑的走廊、厚实的墙壁，落在了他要奔向的远方。那里有他追求的理想、他坚守的正义、他志同道合的好友、他向往的那个自由平等的世界……

“注定如此。”他答道。

阿德赫拉的掌心空了，但她的手还维持着抓住什么的形状。

小天狼星离开了。他以黑暗为姓，以夜空中最明亮的恒星为名，似乎从出生起就注定要陷入光与暗之间的争斗。她不详地想到，他已经准备奔赴他的命运了。

她看着面前空荡荡的、被主人抛弃的房间，突然感到心里最珍视、最柔软的地方被人狠狠剜去了一大块。她恐怕要花很长时间来适应这个空缺。

结束了，一切都结束了。并没有惊心动魄、高潮迭起，甚至没有她害怕的高声争吵，一切都在平静中进行。这只是一个静谧的、普通的七月夜晚。她拿回魔杖，他选择离开，他们做了简单的告别。就这么简单。

阿德赫拉没有回自己的房间。不知道为什么，她觉得她难以忍受就那么若无其事地回去，假装什么都没有发生过。她顺着楼梯一路向下，来到了二楼的客厅。

枝形吊灯上的蜡烛大部分已经熄灭，只留下几支还在燃烧。

厚重的天鹅绒窗帘后是正对着街道的大窗户，壁炉两侧的玻璃橱柜里放着数不清的勋章、银相框和饰品，它们都是这个家族曾经繁荣辉煌过的证明。覆盖一整面墙的家族树形族谱上描绘着历代成员的名字。借着微弱的烛光，阿德赫拉找到了他的。

小天狼星·奥赖恩·布莱克，通过金线与奥赖恩·布莱克和沃尔布加·布莱克相连，出生于一九五九年，有一个叫做阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克、出生于一九六一年的妹妹。

他们曾一起偷跑去霍格莫德看望逃婚的堂姐，曾一起躺在房顶上眺望夏季浩瀚的星空，曾一起在花园中放过风筝；他们也曾有过争吵、冷战和不愉快。但无论如何，他是她的哥哥，是她生命中的一部分。

这连结明天将被沃尔布加亲手斩断。阿德赫拉几乎都能想象到沃尔布加会何等的愤怒，她又会受到怎样的严惩。但她不会辩解，亦不会逃避。

“我斩断了这神圣的连结……愿你幸福到永远，陪伴在你爱的人身边。”阿德赫拉的日记中记录着这样一句话。

她的手指抚过金线交织的粗糙挂毯……哥哥的名字、母亲的名字、父亲的名字、堂姐们的名字……

布莱克家族的所有成员——在世的和不在世的、被除名的和安然无恙的、巫师或哑炮，都在这里，全都在这里。家族的百年荣耀、纯血统的荣光、布莱克的骄傲……现在全都握在她的手里。

在这个世界还在沉睡中的夜晚，布莱克老宅的老爷钟滴滴答答地走着，墨绿色挂毯上由金线串起的厚重历史随着这节拍低声吟唱，扬起的阵阵激越顺着她与之相触的指尖传送到心脏的位置，渐渐盖过了她心中因兄长离开产生的不安和对未知未来的恐惧。

小天狼星选择了他的路，她选择了她的。

如果这注定是她的命运，那她选择接受。


	12. 华丽梦境

【卷二·噩梦在午夜 Black Dream】

Chapter 12 华丽梦境

普林斯家族的名字不存在于颇具争议的《纯血统名录》一书中，但这个以玫瑰为象征的家族确实有着不输于大部分巫师家族的悠久历史。一四七二年，一位有着卓越魔药天赋的普林斯在对角巷开了一家以玫瑰为名的药店，从此开启了这个家族在魔药发展史上的显赫声名。

几乎所有的巫师家族都有一项世代相传的家族魔法——一位天赋异禀的先祖、几个善于守成的子孙，或在先人的基础上刻苦钻研、或将前辈的记录传给可以继承衣钵的子孙。但大部分家族守护的魔法都在一代代的更迭中遗失殆尽。

巫师家族们将“家族魔法”渲染成了一个个传说：用从死神手里拿来的隐形衣躲避死神多年的伊格内修斯·佩弗利尔，制造了上百个时间转换器、最后完全掌控时间的妮克斯·莱斯特兰奇，得到梅林祝福、可以在不知不觉间看破所有秘密同时隐藏自己所有思想的阿克图卢斯·布莱克。

他们心照不宣地将这项工作进行了百年，到最后连自己都信以为真——除了那些真的还保有特殊魔法的家族。但他们也乐于顺其自然地将自己的魔法掩藏起来。

可总有一些家族的魔法技艺是藏不起来的，比如制作魔杖的奥利凡德、绘制画像的弗利和擅于熬魔药的普林斯。

位于对角巷最繁华地段的玫瑰药店在数百年风雨中屹立不倒。在这期间，普林斯家族几经沉浮，也有过将药店转手、声名在巫师界沉寂下去的时候。但每当人们将她遗忘的时候，普林斯们总会通过一次次令人瞩目的魔法创造将这个姓氏重新带回人们的视线之中。

二十三年前，老威廉·兰斯洛特·普林斯意外坠马身亡，他的双胞胎弟弟哈罗德·尼古拉斯继承了普林斯家。同年三月，哈罗德与艾瑞丝·麦克米兰成婚；同年十一月，威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯出生。

相比起天资卓越的老威廉，哈罗德实在资质平平。不仅如此，天生色盲的哈罗德自动丧失了继承看家本领的可能，让普林斯家族一度元气大伤。

哈罗德此生最骄傲的两件事，一件是他在继承家族后立刻暗中投靠了黑魔王，另一件是培养出了一个好儿子。

不论从哪个方面看，威廉·普林斯都堪称纯血子弟的楷模。他是斯莱特林的级长，曾出任过院队的找球手，以九门优秀的成绩毕业；他一毕业就投入到黑魔王的麾下效力，同时兼顾家族生意，用了规定时间的四分之一拿到了药剂师资格；他相貌英俊，仪表堂堂，几乎每一个见过他的女巫都会为之倾倒。

优秀得耀眼的威廉·普林斯将这个古老的魔药世家带上了一个从未达到的新高度。

但与显赫声名相对的，是普林斯家族由来已久的孤僻和不合群。他们鲜少参加聚会，庄园只有在举办重大仪式时才对外开放。平时，这座位于威尔士斯诺多尼亚密林中的庄园几乎与世隔绝，任何人都不能窥探其中的秘密。

一九七六年八月七日，普林斯庄园时隔二十三年重新对外开放。上一次是因为哈罗德与威廉的母亲、那位早逝的艾瑞丝夫人的婚礼，这一次是因为威廉与阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克的订婚仪式。

如果说布莱克家族是纯血家族最重要的王冠，那这位备受宠爱的布莱克家小女儿便是王冠上最璀璨的明珠。有人说单论门第而言布莱克小姐实属下嫁，但也有人说此时失去男性继承人的布莱克家族已近黄昏。

很少有人知道，这是阿德赫拉·布莱克与威廉·普林斯的第一次见面。从四年前在客厅中得知这桩婚约很有可能要落到自己头上的那天起，阿德赫拉就一直对这位神秘的普林斯先生好奇极了，但一直没有机会得以相见。一开始，她以为是因为他忙于事业；但后来当她发现她周围的大部分人都见过他时，她就觉得不太对劲了。

他似乎是在故意避免与她见面。阿德赫拉都要以为，自己不知道在什么时候得罪他了。但这一切猜测都在八月七日这一晚终结。

十五岁的阿德赫拉穿着缀着无数宝石、发出淡淡光芒的白色长裙，头上戴着娇艳欲滴的红色玫瑰与布莱克家祖传的妖精制作的头饰，一步步走下大理石台阶。

终于，她看到他了。

穿着墨绿色长袍的年轻人身形颀长，静静站在台阶下，身上似乎自动带有一种能与周围嘈杂环境隔绝开来的气场。他柔顺的栗色额发遮住了眼睛，让站在高处的阿德赫拉看不清楚他的表情，只能看到他完美的侧脸。当他抬头望向她时，她最先看到的一双幽深的、让人捉摸不透的深色眼睛。

而后，宴会厅上方悬挂的巨大的水晶吊灯将烛光折射进他的眼睛，光线交错，她看到了那双眼睛变为明澈、透亮的琥珀色，像是来自一只慵懒高傲、在她面前收起锋利爪子的危险大猫。琥珀色眼睛的主人抬起下颌，冲她微微一笑，脸上带着阿德赫拉认为是“温柔”的神色。

阿德赫拉立刻对他产生了好感。她在日记中写道：

“……他没有辜负别人对他的褒扬，让我知道那些溢美之词都不是夸张。威廉·普林斯差不多满足了我对‘未婚夫’这个角色的所有憧憬，真的如同从童话中走出的王子一样。”

但阿德赫拉并不是一个完全以貌取人的人，她也有自己的矜持与骄傲。况且，她确实有这个资本。

“晚上好，布莱克小姐。”威廉·普林斯礼貌地说。这是他对她说的第一句话。

“晚上好，普林斯先生，”阿德赫拉的脸上带着迷人的笑容，“您可以叫我‘阿德赫拉’，或者‘安迪’——我的亲友们都这么叫我。”女孩欢快地说。

在二十二岁的威廉眼中，十五岁的阿德赫拉还是个小女孩。在他已经毕业、开始为黑魔王做事的时候，她还未入学、向往着他早已厌倦的学校生活。

“你可以叫我威廉，阿德赫拉。”他神色淡淡地说。

看来他是个内敛的人呀，阿德赫拉想。联想至普林斯家族一向深居简出，阿德赫拉有点理解了。

阿德赫拉成了两人对话的主导者，但威廉与她配合得一步不差，还带着一种漫不经心的包容。他们相似的出身与背景给他们带来了无数可以讨论的话题——教授、学业、魁地奇、纯血统、斯莱特林，以及最重要的——黑魔王。

“黑魔王的理论真的很吸引我。让巫师社会中最优秀的一部分人领导其余的人，这样才能将整个社会的效率最大限度地提高。”

“纯血家族向巫师界输送了大量优秀的人才，我们理应得到更多。”

“如果一个群体对一个社会没有过任何贡献，又哪里有资格要求索取？”

如果阿德赫拉再大几岁，他们会发现对方简直是为自己量身打造的一样。但现在，她还太小。对于此时的威廉而言，阿德赫拉只是一个未踏入社会的小女孩。她那些自以为成熟的理论在他看来，不过是一堆幼稚的陈词滥调。

“不得不说，你确实让我感到惊奇。但你现在阅历太少，还不足以提出能让我感兴趣的观点。先等你成年再说吧。”

他在礼貌中透露出倨傲，甚至不愿与她探讨。

阿德赫拉很快明白，威廉并不会像拉巴斯坦那样善意地调侃，也不会像菲利克斯那样温和地引导。他真正需要的不是妹妹或后辈，甚至也不是一个未来只能依附于他生活的未婚妻。如果想要赢得他发自内心的尊重，非得拥有和他并肩站立的资格才行呐。

“所以说，快点长大吧，我的女孩。”慵懒的、有着琥珀色眼睛的英俊青年低头注视着她，仿佛不知道这样的他足以撩动她的心弦。

这样的称呼让阿德赫拉微微羞赧。在还未察觉的时候，她已一步步陷入这个由无数光芒交织而成的华丽梦境。

在那一天，他们在英国大半个纯血圈子的见证下结下婚约、说出誓言、交换戒指。

“阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克，我给予你的这枚戒指象征着我对你的忠诚与责任。我，威廉·珀尔修斯，以普林斯家历代先祖、家徽玫瑰之名起誓，将尊重你、保护你。无论发生什么，我都会始终与你站在一起。”

他没有说“爱”，阿德赫拉立刻发现了这一点。她有点失落，还有点责怪他。一句话而已，他难道就不能做做样子吗？周围的观众也小声议论着，但站在她对面的年轻男人丝毫不为所动。他随着光线变化或明或暗的琥珀色眼睛中流转着执拗与淡淡的不屑。

但很快，阿德赫拉就收起了自己的不满。如果他真的这么说了，那小天狼星听到后会怎么说呢？阿德赫拉立刻在脑海中想象出自己那位高傲不羁的兄长——

“第一次见面就和你说‘爱’？他一见钟情的恐怕不是你吧！”

她伸出手，微笑着看着他将那枚钻石铂金戒指套进她左手的无名指。

“威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯，我给予你的这枚戒指象征着我对你的信赖与忠诚。我，阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯，以布莱克家族的世代荣耀起誓，将给予你同样的誓言，不离弃。”

抬头看向他的布莱克家女孩声音朗朗，不甘示弱。

威廉·普林斯是骄傲的，阿德赫拉·布莱克亦然。他们都是容貌昳丽的年轻一辈、才华夺目的纯血巫师、出身名门的斯莱特林，分别是两个古老巫师家族的唯一继承人。

在这一点上，他们势均力敌。

但阿德赫拉恐怕此时并不知道威廉不肯说“爱”的真正原因。普林斯家族的人认为，诺言是神圣而不可违背的。这个家族有一项传统，在他们许下一个真正的诺言时，便会给予对方一件信物，并且言出必践。

“爱”这个字眼太过沉重，高傲固执的威廉·普林斯觉得眼前这个与他第一次见面的女孩还不值得他亲口说出——他不想他的誓言沦为一颗用来装点她头顶诸多光环向人炫耀的宝石。更何况，这个女孩还是一名布莱克。

十二年前，威廉的母亲、来自麦克米兰家的艾瑞丝夫人，因遭到契约魔法的反噬去世。而当年逼迫她立下这道契约的，正是阿德赫拉的姑姑、已经嫁入普威特家的柳克丽霞·布莱克。

“阿德赫拉与威廉·普林斯的相遇是幸运的，也是不幸的。不幸的是，这两个高傲的人迟迟不能对彼此坦诚以待；幸运的是，他们最终走上了同一条艰难曲折的道路。”阿斯塔·亚克斯利·奥利凡德写道。


	13. 迷途之子

一九七六年十一月六日，一个阳光淡淡的周六。在这一天，学生们被允许到霍格莫德过周末。这是本学期第一次安排去霍格莫德，三年级的学生们兴奋地叽叽喳喳，高年级的学生则显得懒洋洋的。

“我敢说，我们三年级的时候可绝没有这么幼稚，”一头乱糟糟黑发的詹姆·波特对好友说，“是不是，大脚板？”

被称作“大脚板”的小天狼星明显兴致不高。

“那是因为托月亮脸的福，我们二年级就去过了，”他将手插在口袋里，神色厌倦地排着队，“我们为什么要在这里傻乎乎地排队？直接走密道都能走个来回了吧？”

“哎呀，今天可是某人的生日。我们可不能出什么状况。”詹姆笑嘻嘻地说。

小天狼星对此无动于衷，似乎这个生日过不过对他来说根本无所谓。

“只要月亮脸能放我们一马……”他满不在乎地说。

“月亮脸”是掠夺者四人中的卢平·莱姆斯。他在去年成为了格兰芬多的级长。校长邓布利多教授大概是希望他可以就此管束住他那两位调皮捣蛋的好友。现在看来，他的希望要落空了。

茶褐色头发的莱姆斯·卢平显得有点不自在。也许，他已经对自己两位好友的违纪行为睁一只眼闭一只眼很多次了。这多多少少让他感到为难。

詹姆拍了拍莱姆斯的肩膀。

“月亮脸是不会出卖我们的，”他挤眉弄眼道，“是不是？”

莱姆斯立刻心领神会。“当然。”他微笑道。

小天狼星狐疑地看着他俩。

“你们是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”他灰色的眼睛眯起来了。

“过生日嘛，开心一点。别想那么多了。”詹姆神神秘秘地说。

小天狼星挑眉，不说话了。他一向就不是一个话多的人，只除了在几个特定的人面前。

在三人说话的时候，彼得·佩迪鲁一直在旁边插不上话。他静静地听着，似乎已经放弃了。

“掠夺者”是霍格沃茨大名鼎鼎的小团体，成员包括：高傲英俊的小天狼星·布莱克、热情外向的詹姆·波特、温和好学的莱姆斯·卢平和存在感最低的彼得·佩迪鲁。他们是学校里最“酷”的存在，无数女生将小天狼星和詹姆视作梦中情人，无数男生争相模仿他们的一举一动。同时，这个格兰芬多小团体也是所有教授又爱又恨的学生、斯莱特林全体学生的宿敌。

今天是小天狼星十七岁的生日，他在早上已经拆过礼物了。所有姓布莱克的人中，只有三个给他送了生日礼物。叔叔阿尔法德依照巫师界的传统送了他一块有星星跳跃的金表，堂姐安多米达送了他一条自己织的围巾，妹妹阿德赫拉送了他一副他的肖像画。

小天狼星从不知道自己的妹妹画画得这么好。这让他心里有点不是滋味，就好像他从来都没有看清过她一样——但这怎么可能呢？

在离开布莱克老宅、投奔波特家后，他有时也会想起她。他想起来她小时候不高兴时慢腾腾走在他身后的样子，想起来她每次被他用糖果贿赂后脸上馋猫一样的满足表情。她生气的时候脸会可爱地鼓起来，这个时候他喜欢伸手用力弄乱她的头发……

小天狼星突然站住不动了。他的目光固定在前方不远处，脸色渐渐阴沉下来。其余三人顺着他的目光看去，都不说话了。

黑发灰眸的女孩正和一个高个子青年站在一起有说有笑，举止亲昵。女孩从斗篷里拿出一个包成礼物的纸卷递给他，男巫正要接下。

即使小天狼星从来都表现得毫不在意，他们也能感觉出阿德赫拉在他心中的特殊地位。

阿德赫拉正要把礼物交给威廉时，手臂突然被一个人抓住。她一回头，看到了怒气冲冲的小天狼星。

“你在干什么？”他质问道。她左手无名指上那枚订婚戒指在他眼中闪着刺眼的光芒。

这样的语气立刻就让阿德赫拉心中刚生出来的一点愧疚烟消云散。

“这是我的事。”她倔强地说，尝试着挣脱他，可没成功。

“我不是让你离他远点吗？”小天狼星不耐烦地低声说。

阿德赫拉气愤地看着他，威廉·普林斯在此时介入。

“抱歉，你抓住的人是我的未婚妻，”他礼貌而冷淡地说，“请放手。”

“我是她的哥哥，”小天狼星冷笑着说，“跟我走。”他对阿德赫拉不由分说地说。

“现在已经不是了，”威廉的琥珀色眼睛渐渐带上了不满，“放手。”

“我们之间的事还用不着你来管，”小天狼星将脸转向了阿德赫拉，“跟我走。”

他以为她会像以前一样听他的话，可她没有。

十五岁的阿德赫拉轻轻皱着眉。“别闹了，小天狼星。”她压着自己的怒气，语气中透着无奈。

她的口吻像是在对一个胡闹的小孩子说话，但在小天狼星眼中，阿德赫拉才是那个一直都没长大的孩子。

“你知不知道他都做了什么！”他又急又气地说，“在你还没骑上扫帚的时候，他就已经在伏地魔手下替他铲除异己了！在你整天没心没肺地傻乐时，他手上已经不知道沾了多少血了！你看他敢不敢说一句他没做过这些事？”他目光凛然地看向她身旁的威廉，似乎已经将他钉在一根无形的耻辱柱上了。

阿德赫拉不安地偏头，看到了丝毫不为所动的威廉。那些在她心中掀起轩然大波的指控，似乎对他没造成任何影响。他一如既往地让她感到安定。

“我相信他不是——”

“如果我承认，你是不是就能放开她了？”威廉好整以暇地整整斗篷，“你大可以带着我的证词到魔法部指控我。真希望他们能受理啊。”他慢条斯理地说。

“我已经成年了，”小天狼星咬牙切齿地说，“我从来都没想要指望过魔法部的那帮蛀虫能解决掉你们——”

“小天狼星，”阿德赫拉提高了音量，语气中暗含警告意味，“你用不着再说了。我相信他。”她认真严肃地说。身旁的威廉看向她，目光微微一动。

阿德赫拉无法强迫小天狼星留在家里，小天狼星也无法强迫阿德赫拉远离她的“食死徒”未婚夫。两人陷入了死局。

小天狼星冷静下来的头脑意识到了这一点。他松手了。

——所以说，他刚刚到底为什么会这么生气？

“记住你当年说过的话。”他提醒道，轻蔑地看了一眼威廉，转身走了。

留在原地的阿德赫拉拿不准他指的到底是哪句话。在她还在原地愣神的时候，威廉走过来，替她整了整斗篷领口的绸带。

“抱歉。”她回过神来，对他勉强笑笑。

“没关系，”威廉看上去一点都不生气，甚至有让阿德赫拉感到困惑的欣赏之意，“我以前也有个喜欢和我对着干的妹妹。”他说。

“哦，那后来呢？”她顺着他的话接道。

“后来她死了。”

威廉·普林斯的声音中透着冷漠，好像那个死去的人和他毫无干系。和他一同走在通往霍格莫德住宅区幽静道路上的阿德赫拉突然不寒而栗。

上一次她产生这样的感觉是因为被拉巴斯坦囚禁的麻瓜出身女巫海莲娜·施泰恩。不巧，他们现在就在鸢尾园附近。

威廉要带她去的那处私人住宅距离拉巴斯坦的鸢尾园大概步行七分钟的样子。他给了她一把玫瑰金色的钥匙，告诉她需要时可以用这里。

他们在这里度过了一个安静的下午。深秋的阳光很淡，淡到让人抓不住。阿德赫拉坐在飘窗前，享受着所剩不多的秋冬阳光，膝盖上放着一本从书架上找到的咒语书。

威廉在看到她选了那本书后，目光顿了一下。

“我本来以为你不会喜欢这种书，”他说，“你真的常常令我感到惊奇。”

他打量着阿德赫拉，让她微微脸红。

“你以后也会经常有这种感觉的！”

威廉轻轻笑了，看她的目光像是在看一只想要努力证明自己的小动物。

“我拭目以待。”

坐在书桌后的高个子青年低下头，开始审阅文件，时而拿起羽毛笔蘸上绿色的墨水做几个标记。因他低着头，阿德赫拉只能看到他偏深色的眼睛。她更喜欢它们在阳光下明澈如宝石的样子。可无论如何，拥有琥珀色眼睛的威廉·普林斯都让她深深迷恋。

总有一天，她会追赶上他的，阿德赫拉在心里想。是啊，总有一天，她会获得和他并肩而立的资格的。

阿德赫拉一直用余光关注着他。在他看完那一摞文件后，她走上前去，把那份包好的礼物藏在身后，笑着对他提前说了一句“生日快乐”。

威廉·普林斯的生日在十一月七日，也就是明日。他很快就要二十三岁了，而她还未满十六。年龄带来的差距让她感到苦恼。过去是这样，现在仍是这样。

“谢谢，”威廉说着，用一道咒语让桌面恢复整洁，“你还在想你哥哥的事情吗？”

他的敏锐让阿德赫拉惊讶。她闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

“他已经被除名了。”他提醒道。

阿德赫拉看向他，灰色的眼睛眯了起来。

“他永远都是我的哥哥！”她向他强调道。

在威廉·普林斯面前，阿德赫拉一向温顺乖巧。他清楚地知道，她迷恋他，就像之前学校里的很多女孩一样。布莱克家视为掌上明珠的小女儿，也不过如此。

没想到温顺的小猫也会冲他亮起爪子、呲起牙齿，这让他觉得有趣。

“你们感情真好。”他平和地说，没有生气。

阿德赫拉立刻就想起来了他同父异母的妹妹简·普林斯，她在九个月前因病逝世。但她绝不会再主动开口问有关简·普林斯的任何事。

“哪里呀，”她有点不好意思地说，“他经常嘲笑我呐。他总是说我的变形术就比费尔奇好了那么一点，说我骑在扫帚上时像一道绿色的鬼影，说我总是笨手笨脚得碍事……”

她滔滔不绝地说起了自己那位离家出走的哥哥。威廉认真地听着，心里对阿德赫拉有了一个新的评估。

不，他绝没有真的认为阿德赫拉的变形术很糟糕。鉴于城堡管理员费尔奇是个哑炮，威廉认定这是句过分的玩笑话。正如阿德赫拉能从很多地方打探到威廉的消息一样，威廉也听到了不少关于布莱克家小女儿的传闻。

她在纯血统圈子里的人缘极好，这让威廉以为她很可能是个恪守礼仪的花瓶似的大家闺秀。可眼前的她鲜活、生动，一点都没有掩盖对那位离经叛道的兄长的喜爱。他又听到周围的人说，阿德赫拉·布莱克美貌、聪慧、善解人意，与他十分般配。这让威廉以为她会是和高奈莉娅·麦克米兰一样的人物，但接触了之后发现，她们很不一样。

阿德赫拉一方面聪明得过分，可在另一方面又幼稚得过分——这一点集中表现在她谈及黑魔王时。威廉无比肯定，就算是十五岁的高奈莉娅也绝不会这么狂热得去崇拜谁——她简直要失去理智了。

“……他有一次还把我房间上关于黑魔王的剪报全都撕下来了，那一次我真的特别生气……”她还在喋喋不休地说着。

威廉不想再从她口里听到关于黑魔王的事迹了，一个小天狼星·布莱克已经够了。

“你在我面前已经谈论另一个男人超过一刻钟了，”他修长的手指交叉在一起，左手无名指上戴着铂金戒指，姿态十分赏心悦目，“我会嫉妒的。”他说。

阿德赫拉的脸一下子红了。

“为什么不把你手上的东西给我看看呢？”他难得好心地主动给她找了个台阶下。阿德赫拉立刻乖乖地将手上的礼物递过去。

是一副肖像画，画的正是他们三个月前在订婚仪式上第一次见面的场景。画中的他站在水晶吊灯下，穿着深绿色的袍子。她将线条画得略微柔和，但对于一名业余爱好者而言已经足够好了。

“不错。再过几年都可以和弗利小姐相媲美了。”向来挑剔的威廉随口评价道。他口中的弗利小姐来自于画像世家，英国巫师界超过一半的著名肖像都出自弗利家族之手。

毫无疑问的，阿德赫拉将这理解成了一句赞美。她立刻露出了一个很开心的笑。她的笑容多多少少感染了威廉，让他也轻轻勾起唇角。

直到现在，威廉还在不动声色地观察着她。和阿德赫拉一样，他也更加相信自己亲眼所见的东西。在七六年十一月的这个下午、他二十三岁生日的前一天，他得出来了一个结论——

阿德赫拉·布莱克像是一块纯净的、未经世事沾染的宝石。看得出来，她一直都被保护的很好。她对他毫无根据的信任几乎要让他嫉妒了。

她的聪慧率真对长期生活在谎言中与人勾心斗角的人而言有着致命的吸引力，但威廉·普林斯绝不会贸然出手。

一九七六年十二月二十一日，威廉受邀来到格里莫广场十二号拜访布莱克一家，受到了沃尔布加的热情欢迎。

阿德赫拉还记得四年前沃尔布加提起普林斯家族时话中的鄙夷，那时她还认为做魔药的普林斯配不上阿德赫拉呢。短短几年，她的态度已经发生了肉眼可见的转变。

这样的认知让阿德赫拉感到一点悲哀，也同时让她感觉到自己身上的责任有多重。

对，她一定可以的。眼前这位礼貌得体的、有着琥珀色眼睛的年轻人不也是凭一己之力撑起了整个家族吗？她的未婚夫给他立了一个好榜样呐。

这次，阿德赫拉找到了一个他应该会感兴趣的话题——

魔药。

普林斯家族的族人向来擅长魔药，威廉更是个中翘楚，她本来以为他会感兴趣。但当她提起在学术期刊上看到的最新研制出的一种缓解狼人变形时痛苦的魔药时，他看起来兴致并不高。

“你不觉得这种魔药很有意义吗？现在的狼人袭击事件这么多，它可以帮到很多人呢！”她很兴奋地说。

两人在布莱克家的书房里。威廉随手拿了一本用晦涩语言写的历史书，坐在了窗前的单人沙发上。可能是因为在自家的缘故，阿德赫拉显得没有那么拘谨了。

具体表现是，她一直在威廉耳朵旁边滔滔不绝地说着她以为他可能会感兴趣的话题，让威廉觉得她很聒噪。

他已经很多年没有产生过这种感觉了。

“哦，能帮助到谁呢？”威廉合上了手上的书，看向和他隔了一张小桌的阿德赫拉，实际上先前被她吵得根本没看进去几个字。

“那些不小心被狼人咬伤的人呀。”

威廉盯着那双灰色眼睛看了一秒，确定她不是在说假话。

“你很在意他们？”威廉问。

“当我有能力的时候，去帮助那些需要帮助的人。这有什么不对的吗？”阿德赫拉很认真地问。

威廉垂下了眼睛，一时间没有说话。

“怎么说呢。如果一个社会应该由精英群体领导的话，那这个群体也要负起相应的责任呀。这就意味着，你需要肩负起与你的聪明才智相配的责任才行——你觉得呢？”看着威廉沉默的样子，她心里的底气突然没有那么足了。

他抬眼冲她露出一个微笑。他的眼角微微上挑，琥珀色的眼睛像宝石一样熠熠生辉。

“我觉得——你说得对，”他用低沉悦耳的声音说，“可如果一个麻瓜出身被狼人咬了呢？”

宝石般的眼睛射出冷冽的光。

“如果你有能力的话，会去帮助一个被狼人咬伤的麻瓜出身吗？”

“当然——当然不会了！”阿德赫拉心虚地说，很快就恢复了思考的能力，“可是我怎么知道那个是不是麻瓜出身呢？”她反击道。

“比如说，你们之前就认识？”

“我认识的人里才没有这种人呢！”阿德赫拉不满地说，坚定地转回了脑袋。

不，其实这不是句实话。阿德赫拉恰巧就有那么一个熟悉的麻瓜出身，伊娜·劳伦斯。梳着金棕色长辫的伊娜是格兰芬多队的找球手，她们已经在魁地奇球场上当了三年多的对手了。

威廉不说话了。阿德赫拉不想冷场，只好开口解释道：

“我们不能因为一个人有能力，就强迫他去帮助谁。说到底，这是那个人自己的事。他或许愿意这么做，但这不是他的义务。”

威廉还是没说话。

“难道我说的不对吗？”阿德赫拉有点不高兴了。

“我只是在想，如果你再大几岁就好了。”他说。

阿德赫拉以为他又在嘲笑自己的幼稚，禁不住有点恼火。她站起来跑到书架前，仰起头，目光掠过一排排陈旧的书脊，搜寻起一本她需要的书。

威廉没有察觉到这一点。他自视甚高，向来挑剔。如高奈莉娅所说的那样，他一向毒舌。如果他真想出言讽刺，说出的话绝对不会这么温和。他觉得她幼稚不假，但他在这个时候只是觉得略微遗憾——如果阿德赫拉再大一点就好了，这样她就能意识到自己的善良已经沾染上了双重标准。

可惜她并没有真正理解他的意思。她在书架前站了一刻钟，威廉一直坐在沙发上没动。在她看来，现在的她还不足以让威廉收起他身上傲慢的羽毛。她这点倒是想对了。

在徘徊许久后，阿德赫拉终于忍不住将那本她早就找到的书从书架上拿下来。她走到威廉身边，用不太情愿的生硬语气问道：

“你在看什么呀？”

琥珀色眼睛的青年抬头看她。

“《毒药大全》，”他说，看到了她眼睛中的惊惧，“你不是问过我平时最喜欢的消遣是什么吗？现在我可以告诉你，我最喜欢制毒。”他的脸上浮现出一个高深莫测的笑。

威廉的话成功地将十五岁的阿德赫拉吓住了。

“然后呢？”她故作镇定地问道。

“然后——当然是做解药了，”他说，“以前倒是有个人总能给我的毒药做出解药。可惜那人走了。”他有些遗憾地说。

看着她强装镇定的样子，他突然间失去了逗她的兴致。

“‘《家族魔法的兴衰》’，”他读着阿德赫拉手中那本书的封面标题，“你对这个感兴趣？”

“不是我，是我的叔叔阿尔法德，”不知怎的，她显得有点闷闷不乐，“是他想看这本书，托我带给他。”

威廉对阿尔法德·布莱克的事迹略有耳闻。前几周，他因为资助了离家出走的小天狼星而被沃尔布加除名。这件事在纯血统圈子里传的沸沸扬扬的。

他没有像之前那样去提醒她，被除名的阿尔法德已经不算做她的叔叔了。

“想点别的事吧。我想莱斯特兰奇夫人已经转告过你们了，黑魔王会在新年时拜访布莱克家。”

阿德赫拉的眼睛一下子亮了起来。

“是呀，贝拉早就和我们说了！你在那天也会来吧？”她热切地问。

看着那双被喜悦充满的灰色眼睛，威廉发现自己竟然没有办法拒绝。

一九七七年一月五日，满月之夜，霍格沃茨。

银色的月光洒满学校的场地，像是给大地披上了一层薄纱。在这明亮的月光下，小天狼星·布莱克正和自己的两位好友藏身在一片灌木丛中，小心地计算着时间。

“我们——我们什么时间进去？”战战兢兢的人是彼得。

不耐烦的神色在小天狼星眼中一闪而过。他没有答话。

“再等一会吧，彼得，”詹姆和颜悦色地说，“莱姆斯变形的时候我们最好不要进去。”

被称作“月亮脸”莱姆斯·卢平在四岁那年被狼人芬里尔·格雷伯克咬伤，从此在每个满月都要忍受变身之苦。二年级时，他的三位好友发现了他小心隐藏的秘密。他们花了三年多的时间来学习阿尼马格斯变形，希望能在他变身为狼人时以动物形态陪伴在他身边。

温和好心的莱姆斯请求他们在他变形的过程中不要进去。

“我不认为他能伤到我们，”小天狼星用满不在乎的语气说，“彼得当然不算。我和你的阿尼马格斯足够制服一只狼人了。”

“我们得尊重他的意愿，”詹姆挠挠一头乱糟糟的黑发，“不如你趁这个时候帮我想想给莉莉的下一封信应该怎么写？”

詹姆现在正在追求同班的麻瓜出身女巫莉莉·伊万斯。

“放弃吧，”小天狼星懒洋洋地说，“你忘了上次伊万斯收到信的时候脸上什么表情了吗？”

詹姆不会忘。上次他把那封写着“你红色的头发就像烧着了的马毛，绿色的眼睛就像老鼻涕虫罐子里腌好的癞蛤蟆”的情书送给了莉莉，当时女巫脸上的神情活像要给他施个恶咒。

“要是你妹妹……”詹姆看到小天狼星的神色，欲言又止。

“她又怎么了？”小天狼星皱着眉问。

“你不知道？她是诗歌社的副社长呀。如果我也有这么个妹妹就好了。”詹姆很向往地说。

那你会被她气死的，小天狼星心想。可是……他从来都不知道阿德赫拉还是什么诗歌社的副社长。

“你还是想想我们地图上的那个咒语应该怎么办吧。”他岔开了话题。

在小天狼星变身黑狗在破败的尖叫棚屋里与狼人形态的莱姆斯打闹时，阿德赫拉正在位于格里莫广场十二号的布莱克老宅盛装以待。这一晚，她第一次见到她狂热崇拜的偶像——伏地魔。

他被一身纯黑的袍子包裹着，脸色十分苍白，黑色的眼睛时而如同蛇类一般透出红光。阿德赫拉在激动的同时感到一种压迫性的恐惧。她看到，自己的父母激动得要晕过去了，仿佛他的光临对布莱克家而言是天大的荣耀；她看到，自己张狂的堂姐也在他面前守着规矩，只是用一双热切的眼睛追随着他。还有——

她看到站在她身旁的高个子青年缓步走过去，垂下他好看的琥珀色眼眸。他单膝跪地，亲吻了黑魔王的袍角。

“恭候您的到来，我的主人。”

他的声音冷冰冰的，不带一丝感情。但黑魔王没有不悦；相反，他用欣赏的眼神看着他。

老食死徒哈罗德·普林斯的儿子威廉·普林斯，早已是黑魔王的左膀右臂、年轻一辈中最出挑的一个。他沿着他父亲为他规划的道路紧紧追随在黑魔王身后，一直以来都忠心耿耿。

“威廉，我最忠实的朋友，”黑魔王的声音略微高亢，“——阿德赫拉·布莱克，纯血家族最耀眼的明珠。”他的目光转向站在一旁为他的到来盛装打扮的十五岁女孩。

阿德赫拉感到自己的心脏被火一般炽热的亢奋与冰一样冷腻的恐惧裹挟着。她的身体因为心中的激动轻轻颤抖着，像是在为自己能得到黑魔王的另眼相看而受宠若惊。

“你们的结合将会受到黑魔王的祝福。”

沃尔布加流下了激动的泪水，阿德赫拉心中却产生了一种古怪的感觉。一个沉寂了很久的声音突然从她心里冒出来——

“你绝对、绝对不可以嫁给你不爱的人。”

“别信他们那套，别成为他们的傀儡。”

“在你还没骑上扫帚的时候，他就已经在伏地魔手下替他铲除异己了！”

“全都是用无辜者的血染的。”

她悄悄打了个寒战，说不清楚心中的情绪。像是感受到她的异样一般，黑魔王的目光扫了过来。阿德赫拉连忙将那些浮出水面的念头摁下去，留下的只有极度的激动与欣喜。

黑魔王的唇角勾起一个满意的笑，身为主人家的布莱克们在这一刻都战战兢兢地屏住呼吸。

威廉将这讽刺的一幕看在眼里，默不作声。

从很早以前他就知道，黑魔王对这颗“布莱克家最耀眼的明珠”志在必得。他渴望权力，将会用这位来自自诩最古老最高贵的巫师家族的后裔来装点他光彩夺目的王冠——正如已经是黑魔王心腹手下的威廉一样。

一个尚未成形的猜测在威廉脑中转瞬即逝——一个十五岁的女孩，谁能指望她干什么呢？就连她的家族，不也早早将嫁给一个纯血统定为她的人生目标了吗？

嫁给他、成为普林斯夫人，再生几个带有高贵巫师血统的子女——她或许有一百年的人生在第十五年就能一眼望到尽头。

在这个时候，没有人能想得到她还能更进一步。


	14. 谎言面纱

一九七七年一月份，几起大规模的麻瓜屠杀事件照例在各地同时发生，傲罗办公室的人在拿到这个消息后都已经麻木了。他们早就猜到食死徒会用怎样的方式来庆祝新年，况且，那位与部长办公室单线联系、潜伏在食死徒内部的高级间谍也传回来了同样的消息。

他们知道会发生什么，但无力阻止。两年前被看作是强硬派上台的部长哈罗德·敏坎，似乎在阿兹卡班附近布置了更多的摄魂怪后就黔驴技穷。

他的支持者们为他开脱：如果你是他的话，又能怎么办呢？我们的部长也是个可怜人呐。

这些关于袭击事件的第一手资料被傲罗办公室列为高度机密，而这些高度机密是绝不可能见报的。

预言家报社的主编尼古拉斯·斯基特第无数次将已经赶好的稿子压下去，似乎已经对此司空见惯了。

阿德赫拉并不知道这些。在一月份学生第一次被允许去霍格莫德的时候，她拿上了那本《家族魔法的兴衰》踩着厚厚的积雪前往威廉在霍格莫德的私宅，又通过飞路网来到阿尔法德·布莱克的住处。

阿德赫拉的叔叔阿尔法德·布莱克说起来也是个“怪人”。他与西格纳斯是双胞胎兄弟，性格却和自己的弟弟截然相反。西格纳斯是个极守规矩的纯血统，阿尔法德却一向不按常理出牌。听说他当年上学时看上了一个比自己小两级的混血拉文克劳，一见钟情，在家里闹得天翻地覆，不可开交，嚷嚷着说非她不娶。

结果，那个叫海伦·克里的混血女巫根本就没记起来他是哪号人物，在他还在为了自己轰轰烈烈的爱情抗争的时候，人家已经和同级的格兰芬多帕克·布朗好上了。

但阿尔法德在安静下来后，仍然遵循了当时脑子一热喊出来的誓言。这么多年过去，他还真没有结婚。克里是一个混血家族，声名毁誉参半。他们精明狡猾，不择手段地积累了大量财富，却吝啬得要命。布莱克家族绝不会容许阿尔法德娶一个来自克里家族的女巫，却不能按住他的头让他去和别的高贵血统结婚。于是，下个月就三十九岁的阿尔法德直到现在还是个单身汉。

阿德赫拉很喜欢这位好为人师的叔叔，但沃尔布加瞧不上自己这个弟弟，一直都不愿意阿德赫拉与他过多接触。而她一向听话。

阿尔法德对于阿德赫拉的到来表示十分欢迎。

“呀，小安迪，我上次见你的时候你还在换牙呢！”他挺着微鼓的啤酒肚，乐呵呵地回忆着往事。

阿德赫拉脸上挂着尴尬却不失礼貌的微笑。上次见到阿尔法德的时候，外祖母伊尔玛还在催他结婚呢。而现在……她打量着他已经半秃的头发和身前的肚子，在心里叹了口气。谁能想到呢，上次见到他时，他还是个可以和塞巴斯蒂安相媲美的风流倜傥的美男子呀。

“真高兴您看上去一如既往地好。”她很客气地说。

等落座后，阿德赫拉将那本书递给阿尔法德。这是她今日前来的主要目的。

“这本书真是来的正好呀，我的研究刚好进行到一个重要环节，”他嘴里叨念着，打开了这本书，“真后悔当年没有好好读书。小安迪，你可以一定要吸取我当年的教训啊……”

好为人师的阿尔法德为人师的一个重要手段，就是让别人吸取他当年的教训。

“啊，找到了……”他用粗壮的手指摩挲着已经发黄的纸张，“妮克斯·莱斯特兰奇的生与死……一四零二年……灵魂……”他脸上的表情逐渐变得严肃起来。

阿德赫拉很好奇地问道：“您认为家族魔法真的存在吗？”

阿尔法德慢悠悠地合上书。

“宁可信其有，不可信其无啊，”他感慨道，“蛰伏于血脉中的力量，一旦觉醒便无人可挡……谁不想拥有这样的天赋呢？”

“您刚刚提到的那位莱斯特兰奇小姐——”

“她是历史上唯一确切记载的成功制造过时间转换器的巫师。不管她最后是葬身火海还是成功献祭了灵魂、成为时间的掌控者，都没有人可以否定那些时间转换器的存在。”

“那就是说这并不是一个谎言了？”阿德赫拉微微睁大眼睛，“那我们家族的魔法是什么呢？”她好奇极了。

“头脑。”

阿德赫拉错愕地看着他。

“毕竟都过去这么多代了，很有可能会出现误传呀。‘和你的脑子有关的魔法’——这就是我知道的全部。你可以想想什么魔法和脑子有关。”

“摄神取念？”这是她第一个想到的。

阿尔法德伸出一只食指很学究气地摆摆。“这是我唯一可以肯定的。我们的魔法并不是摄神取念。”

阿德赫拉不解，阿尔法德在她的期待下清清嗓子。

“欧洲大陆的温特家族在过去几百年间出过很多名优秀的摄神取念师。据我所知，他们的摄神取念都是天生的。但布莱克家族从来都没有出现过这样天生的摄神取念师。”

阿德赫拉想到了一个新的问题：“如果这种特殊的天赋由血脉相承，那也可以由母亲传给女儿呀。如果这样的话，拥有这种天赋的人通过联姻不出几代就遍地都是了。”

“当时不是这样。以温特家族为例，他们家族对于训练摄神取念师很有一套，所以能在一开始就察觉这个孩子是不是可培养的，”他意味深长地说，“先天传承和后天练习，两者缺一不可。”

阿德赫拉若有所思地点头。

“你可以去和塞巴斯蒂安讨论讨论这个话题，他知道的可比我多。他和我说过很喜欢你，一定会愿意和你说的。”

高兴之余，她倍感惊讶。她从没想到不修边幅、离经叛道的阿尔法德和风度翩翩、身为塞尔温家族实际掌权人的塞巴斯蒂安关系会这么好。

“您认识塞巴斯蒂安——我是说，他也对这个问题很感兴趣？”

“人都渴望力量，这并没有什么错，”阿尔法德心平气和地说，“别这么惊讶嘛，我和塞巴斯蒂安可是旧识呢。”

阿德赫拉恍然大悟——两人年纪差不多，说不定当年在学校就是朋友了呢——又或者，他们早在入学前就认识了，就像她和拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇。真是很难想象，他们也会有那么年轻的时候。

“当年学校里肯定有很多女孩子喜欢塞巴斯蒂安叔叔吧。”她想起来塞巴斯蒂安那一头华丽耀眼的金发，禁不住感叹道。

阿尔法德脸上的表情僵了一下，没有立刻答话。

“塞巴斯蒂安以前身体不好。我们第一次见面的时候，他差不多已经二十岁了。”他用很平淡的语气说。

阿德赫拉吃惊地看着他，过了一会才反应过来。

“他没上过霍格沃茨？”她不敢置信地问道，无论如何也不能将外表俊美、富有活力的塞巴斯蒂安同一个几乎和菲利克斯一样苍白病弱的形象联系在一起，“我，我本来以为你们能是一个学院的呢！”

阿尔法德笑了。

“就算他入学，也不一定就是个斯莱特林——好了，小安迪，我们来说点别的吧。”

阿德赫拉有点郁闷。阿尔法德和塞巴斯蒂安有一点很像，那就是他们都喜欢叫她“小安迪”。可她明明就要十六岁了！

他们用不着去费尽脑筋想下一个话题了，因为就在这时，阿德赫拉的哥哥小天狼星·布莱克通过飞路网来到了这里。

阿尔法德占据了最靠近壁炉的座位，他喜欢烤火。故而是阿德赫拉最先看到的小天狼星。

“你也在啊。”小天狼星看到阿德赫拉后，皱着眉说了一句，脱下了自己的斗篷。

他的语气让阿德赫拉立刻想起两人两个月前在霍格莫德那次不愉快的见面。为什么他就不能装作什么都没发生过呢？她有点生气地想。

和阿德赫拉不同，小天狼星讨厌自欺欺人。

圆形茶桌旁很快添进来第三把扶手椅，妙处在于你没法躲开其中的任何一个。

小天狼星问候了阿尔法德的身体状况，阿德赫拉这才知道他前一阵子生了一场病。他还准备了几个有意思的故事，温和礼貌得简直不像是她认识的那个小天狼星了。

“当然，那些整天只知道看《预言家日报》甚至更垃圾的小报的人，是不会知道这些的。”他轻蔑地说。

小天狼星总是能轻易挑起她的怒火。

“你什么意思？”她冷冷地问。

“斯莱特林的教育已经让你退化到听不懂别人说话的地步了吗？说不定你明天就要重新回到妈妈身边做她的乖宝宝，因为你连话都快不会说了。”

阿德赫拉气得肩膀直抖。

“我怎么，怎么会有你这样的哥哥！”她有点委屈地说。

“真难得你还记得我是谁。”他从鼻子里哼了一声。

阿尔法德在这时笑出了声。“小天狼星啊，我记得你已经成年了，怎么还和个小孩子一样？上次我见到小安迪时，不还是她替你背了砸碎花瓶的锅吗？”他和颜悦色地说。

小天狼星梗直了脖子。“这都是哪年的事了？”他抗议道。

“好了，好了。不管是斯莱特林还是格兰芬多，都不能光说话不吃东西对不对？你们等着，我给你们去拿我最新研制成功的小甜饼。”

阿尔法德乐呵呵地离开了客厅，小天狼星的脸在他离开后立刻垮了下来。

“很难吃？”阿德赫拉迟疑了一下，小心问道。小天狼星僵硬地微微点头，没有看她。

一阵静默，只有壁炉里的木柴还在劈里啪啦地烧着。

阿德赫拉这次没有打破沉默的打算，她并不认为自己和小天狼星还有什么话可说。但令她没想到的是，这次竟然是小天狼星先开的口。

“安迪，我认为我们需要谈谈。”

老实说，阿德赫拉兴致不高，但她没有拒绝。

“谈什么？”她冷淡地说。

小天狼星脸上的表情起伏了一下。他压下了自己心中的不耐烦，耐着性子说：

“我想我必须得告诉你现在外面正在发生什么。”

阿德赫拉皱起眉毛，小天狼星抢在她前面说：“我们需要心平气和地谈一谈，而不是毫无意义的吵架。这一点你同意吗？”

阿德赫拉·布莱克是在哥哥小天狼星与母亲沃尔布加的争吵声中长大的，对于这一点不能更加赞同。她点点头。

“就在我们庆祝新年的时候，全国各地又发生了多起麻瓜被杀事件。而这些事件背后的黑手，就是食死徒。他们如此行事已经不是一日两日了。那些人轻贱生命、以杀戮为乐，我不能眼看着你被他们欺骗。”他严肃地说。

出乎他的意料，阿德赫拉看上去并不在意。

“你说他们是被食死徒杀的，可是证据呢？你不过是空口无凭，”她奚落道，“我知道你看不上我们的报纸，可是《预言家日报》也什么都没说呀。连魔法部都没有承认的事，你让我凭什么相信？”

小天狼星深吸了一口气。“如果你还指望着魔法部……我以为你会明白的。魔法部也许不会说谎，但他们绝对不会告诉你全部的实话。这种隐瞒比直接的谎言好不到哪里去。”

“你看，你并没有任何证据，那我为什么要相信你呢？”

“如果你说的证据是眼见为实的话，那你同样也没有相信他们的证据。难道你能二十四小时跟着他们每个人，去盯着他们到底有没有做那些事吗？”

“这当然不一样——我相信他们！只不过是一群麻瓜，有什么隐瞒的必要？”

“‘只是一群麻瓜’？”小天狼星怔怔地看着她，重复着她的话。

“退一步说，就算你说的那种事情发生过，它所占的比例也很小呀。麻瓜的数量这么多，发生意外的只是个别几例而已。我明白你的意思，你是说，能被你知道的已经是所有发生的事情中极少的一部分了，对不对？但也许，你知道的那些中已经有虚假的了。比如，按照你的观点，你们知道的只是一百个中的一个；但按照我的观点，可能是一个对应一百——”

“看在梅林的份上，只有一个还不够糟糕吗？”小天狼星忍无可忍地喊道，“你能在这里心安理得地做算术，可就在现在，外面正有人濒临死亡！他们不是数字，是生命！是一条条鲜活的、有家人、有爱人、有朋友的生命！死一个和死一百个——它们在本质上没什么区别！这都是屠杀！”

“是吗？”阿德赫拉的眼睛眯了起来，“如果你认真听过魔法史课，就会知道历史从来都是血迹斑斑的！如果没有流过血，我们怎么能得到自己想要的？”

“你如果真想得到什么，流的应该是自己的血，而不是让别人流血！”

“成王败寇，愿赌服输。历史一向都是这么残酷。”

“你听好了，阿德赫拉·布莱克。我不懂你说的什么历史，但我知道，他们现在这么做是不对的。你摸摸你的良心——如果它还在的话，你告诉我，我们有什么理由向无辜者举起魔杖？”

“我不认为他们是无辜的。”阿德赫拉·布莱克轻声说。

“所以你认为他们是活该去死了？”小天狼星·布莱克咆哮道。

他这时候已经站了起来，完全忘记了自己强调的“理智”。在说着这样论调的阿德赫拉面前，小天狼星绝不可能保持理智。

“如果你非要这么问的话，也没什么不行。”她轻视道。

小天狼星看向她的目光中透出浓浓的厌恶和失望，阿德赫拉毫不示弱地与他对视。突然，他偏过脸，不再看她。

“我本来以为你会和他们不同，”他似乎费了很大的力气才控制住自己没给她施一个恶咒，“现在看来，你和他们一样，都令我感到耻辱。”

之前那个拽着他的袖子请求他不要离开的小女孩不见了，之前那个和他一起躺在屋顶上看星星的小女孩不见了，之前那个会幼稚到自己磕破头来换取他不受母亲惩罚的小女孩也不见了。

阿德赫拉·布莱克长大了，却不是他所希望的模样。

“那就到此结束吧。”那个有着和他妹妹相同外表的人用冷冰冰的声音说道。

“希望你以后不要后悔。”小天狼星说。

“绝不。”阿德赫拉说。

小天狼星拿起斗篷的手顿了一下，接着掏出来一把飞路粉撒进壁炉里。

“替我向阿尔法德叔叔道别。”他说完，走进腾起的翠绿色火焰中，很快消失不见了。

这是阿德赫拉与小天狼星·布莱克的最后一次长谈。

经过无数场景飞转后，小天狼星回到了三把扫帚的壁炉里。他身形踉跄了一下，随即扶着一把木椅站稳。

“你没事吧？”老板娘罗斯默塔女士奇怪地看着他。

“……没事，”他哑着嗓子说，“谢谢您允许我使用壁炉。”

说完他离开了这里。冰冷的空气顺着气管灌进他的双肺，可他一点都觉不出来。他的心脏有力地跳动着，生命力旺盛得令人讨厌。

在那夏季的寂静星空下，他曾经问过她：

“那你以后会去对付那些麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师吗？”

“杀戮。”

“我虽然不喜欢他们，但也不至于……那样吧。”

“记住你今天的话。”

在这个雪花缓缓飘落的冬日下午，小天狼星踩着积雪独自向城堡跋涉，凛冽的寒风吹红了他的眼睛，让他流下了几滴很快就被风干的眼泪。

一切都过去了。

一九七七年一月底，掠夺者的活点地图制作成功。掠夺者四人在地图上使用了很多高深的咒语，在上面可以清楚地看到每个人在霍格沃茨范围内的位置。

一九七七年二月，各地零星发生了几起阴尸袭击事件，傲罗们早已习以为常。

一九七七年三月，阿德赫拉在十六岁生日当天收到了未婚夫威廉·普林斯寄来的生日礼物，一条漂亮的绿宝石手链，还有一张他亲手写的生日贺卡。

一九七七年四月，入职未满一年的菲比·甘普从国际魔法合作司调入部长办公室，成为部长初级助理，实质工作内容是协助高奈莉娅·麦克米兰的情报工作。

她在这里接触到了那个潜伏在食死徒内部、代号“山猫”的高级间谍的档案。

山猫，一种孤独、狡猾、谨慎的动物，不畏严寒，耐性极好，为了捕获一只猎物能在一个地方卧上很久，讲求出其不意、一击而中。

直到几十年后，他的真实身份还是人们津津乐道的话题；而真相在百年之后才随着一份回忆录露出冰山一角。在此之前，学者们一直寄希望于档案的解密，然而后来公之于众的只有菲比·甘普现在看到的——

代号：Lynx  
保密等级：绝密

档案上只写着这两行字，没有日期、没有姓名、没有始末，看上去像是一个巨大的谎言。


	15. 最后沦陷

一九七七年六月底，阿德赫拉受邀前往位于威尔士的普林斯庄园。庄园的壁炉短暂地接入了飞路网十分钟，让她能直接进入主体建筑。

一周前，阿德赫拉刚刚结束了自己在霍格沃茨的第五个学年。在刚刚过去的普等巫测中，她参加了十门考试，分别是魔咒、变形术、魔药、黑魔法防御术、草药、魔法史、天文、保护神奇生物、算术占卜、古代如尼文，其中的八门她都对拿“优秀”很有把握。

但这样的成绩并不能让她满意。阿德赫拉·布莱克出身于一个高贵古老的巫师家族，上面有三位堂姐和一位哥哥。在小天狼星离家出走、被家族除名后，未嫁的她成为了布莱克家唯一的继承人，也会是有史以来的第一位女性继承人。

想要继承一个家族，仅仅成绩好是不够的。关于这一点，她身边倒是有一个现成的成功案例：

她的未婚夫，威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯。

威廉在十八岁时便接手了家族的生意，在十九岁时拿到了药剂师执业资格，在二十二岁时与她订婚。现在，他二十三岁，已经是纯血圈子里人人称赞的青年才俊。

一年前的那个夏天，沃尔布加在发现小天狼星离家出走后暴怒，对阿德赫拉施加了前所未有的惩罚。可是她不在乎，因为她将这当成了自己应该承受的，甚至还带着几分自虐式的欢喜——在从前，沃尔布加可只会对小天狼星这样。那些咒语穿过她温顺柔软的外表，打在了她从未显露的倔强傲骨上。沃尔布加发疯一般的向外甩出咒语，但阿德赫拉一声也没吭。

是啊，也许那些埋在她心中的想法在很多年前就种下了——为什么呢？为什么沃尔布加会花重金为小天狼星聘请家庭教师，而她却要自己争取才能获得旁听的资格？为什么小天狼星一直以来调皮捣蛋，却能比听话懂事的她获得更多的关注？为什么沃尔布加一次又一次被小天狼星伤透了心，却仍然把家族的希望放在儿子的身上？

阿德赫拉·布莱克从未希望小天狼星能离开这个家，甚至还挽留过他很多次；然而，这并不代表她心中毫无野心。她渴望成长，渴望代替他，渴望获得更多的称赞与认可，渴望大家提起“阿德赫拉·布莱克”的名字时最先想到的不是那个软糯可爱的小女孩。

她习惯性地用腼腆的微笑来遮盖心中的真正情绪，但这不代表它们不存在。之前的很多次——在那些真心喜欢她的老师惋惜地给她上最后一节课的时候，在沃尔布加教育她要向那两位嫁给纯血统的堂姐学习的时候，在小天狼星嘲笑她仔细贴到墙上的那些剪报的时候，甚至是在大家一如既往地叫她“小安迪”的时候——她心中的那些细小的悲哀、怨愤与不甘就凝结成一颗又一颗的小砂砾，不断磨损着她柔软的内心。

既然离经叛道的小天狼星曾经都能被寄予厚望，那她为什么不能代替他走上继承家族的道路？既然她的未婚夫威廉能在黑魔王的支持下将家族带往顶峰，那她为什么不能做出和他相同的选择、和他并肩而立？

她拥有所有人都羡慕的出身、容貌、头脑，以及一份坦荡的野心。而能帮助她实现这份野心的人，已经在半年前向她伸出了手。

阿德赫拉·布莱克将会追随黑魔王，成为一名光荣的食死徒。现在，已经没有什么能让她动摇了。

在她将这个决定告诉威廉后，正在熬制魔药的年轻人愣住了。他手上的一份原料提早掉入了坩埚，成功将他已经熬了两个月的魔药给毁了。

“你说什么？”他垂下眼眸，镇定地给坩埚里的魔药施了消失咒。

“我马上就要成为食死徒了，和你一样。”

十六岁的女孩昂起头，兴奋地说。

“这可不是能拿来开玩笑的事！”威廉严厉地说。

“我没在开玩笑！”阿德赫拉不满地叫道，“我知道你们的下次集会是七月底，就在莱斯特兰奇庄园。贝拉已经把黑魔王的肯定答复转达给我了！”她带着小小的得意说道。

“这不可能。你还没有成年。”威廉用平静的声音说。他一挥魔杖，几份新的原料依次飞到他的面前。

阿德赫拉观察着他的神色。

“你并不希望我成为你的同僚。”她用了肯定的语气。

用银色小刀侧面挤压瞌睡豆的威廉没有答话。

“我需要一个解释。”她不太高兴地眯起灰色的眼睛。

威廉脸上的表情很冷，似乎是不屑与她说话。

“你这是对黑魔王的背叛！”她激烈地指责道。

“背叛？”他轻声说，终于放下手上的活计，抬头与她对视着，“只是因为我不想让我未来的妻子成为食死徒？那马尔福早就在黑魔王前死了好几回了吧？”他徐徐说道，但里面带着很明显的讽刺。

阿德赫拉的堂姐、已经是马尔福夫人的纳西莎就不是食死徒。这听上去是个合理的例子。

“我并不只是你的未婚妻！我和她不一样。再说，罗道夫斯也没有阻止贝拉成为食死徒呀！”阿德赫拉找到了另一个合理的例子，得意地反击。

“我也不想让我未来的妻子成为一个只会杀人的疯子。”威廉毫不掩饰自己的厌恶。这大概是他第一次在阿德赫拉面前摘下那张温柔体贴的未婚夫面具。

“他说话一向刻薄——也可以称之为一针见血。”几年前，高奈莉娅·麦克米兰曾对阿德赫拉说过。

“你——贝拉才不是你说的那样！”

“你又没有亲眼看到过。”他不屑道。

这话不假。她确实没有亲眼看到过，但她愿意相信自己的堂姐。

“可我不想总是成为别人希望我成为的样子！”阿德赫拉倔强地说，“你是这样，小天狼星是这样，沃尔布加也是这样！我已经到了可以自己做决定的年纪了！”

“那你怎么不学你的哥哥离家出走？我记得你好像很喜欢他。”

阿德赫拉立即想起来他之前有关“嫉妒”的那番言论。

“我才不会和他一个样子呢！”阿德赫拉表现得很生气，“反正，不管你同不同意，这件事已经决定了。”她高傲地说。

“这不可以，绝不可以，”威廉·普林斯斩钉截铁地说，“我已经是食死徒了，对我们而言这就够了。”

阿德赫拉目不转睛地盯着他，拿不准他到底要说什么。那双眼睛现在是让人捉摸不透的沉郁的深色。

——他心里在想什么？

“莱斯特兰奇夫人和我已经足够说明布莱克的忠诚和普林斯的忠诚了，”他循循善诱地说，“我们已经将它筑得很高，用不着你再去添砖加瓦了。”

“你以为我是为了家族的忠诚？只是为了家族的忠诚？不，我是要真心实意地追随他，”她宣布道，“我们生而高贵，生来就应该去统治那些麻瓜！”

“我们当然都是在真心随意地追随主人，”威廉立刻说，“但是这不一样。”

“这有什么不一样？”阿德赫拉不服气地说。

“至少要等到你成年。你现在还不足以自己做出这个决定。”他说。

“你不过是看不上我罢了！”十六岁的女孩恨恨地将这句话从心里摆到明面上。

是啊，他们一直以来都是这样，都拿她当小孩子，高傲得甚至不愿意多看她一眼，从来都不会对她有过多的期望。沃尔布加只拿她当一个联姻的工具，小天狼星拿她当一个恨不得能甩掉的累赘，塞巴斯蒂安和阿尔法德他们一直都称呼她为“小安迪”。还有，威廉——

琥珀色眼睛的男巫是那么优秀，优秀得令她窒息。很多次，在她兴致勃勃地拿出自己的想法的时候，他连多余的字都懒得说一个，这比小天狼星直接的讽刺还要让她难受。

谁能想的到，被称作“纯血家族最耀眼的明珠”的阿德赫拉·布莱克，其实是在这么小心地讨好着她周围的每一个人，渴望得到他们的关注与认可。但她不想再做一个任人摆布的玩偶了。

“或许吧，”威廉疲惫地揉揉眉心，“但有一件事你得明白。大家都很喜欢你——包括我。”

他的话并没有让阿德赫拉高兴起来。

“那是因为我一直都在努力得到你们的喜欢，”她难过地说，“一直都是这样。”

令她没想到的是，威廉竟然露出了一个淡淡的笑容。

“不是这样的。你太——这么说吧，你真的以为我们会因为伪装的外表而去真心喜欢谁吗？大家喜欢你，归根结底还是因为你这个人。”

刚才还像只炸毛的小猫一样的阿德赫拉终于消停了。

“真的吗？”她还有些犹疑。

“真的。”威廉答道。

“好吧。我也不会因为伪装的外表去真心喜欢谁的。”她小声说。

威廉望着她，晦暗不明的眼睛中涌动着她看不到也读不懂的情绪。

“那如果有一天你发现这一切都是假的呢？”他轻声问道。

阿德赫拉想了想。“那我大概会很伤心吧。”她歪着头，半开玩笑道，显然不相信这么倒霉的事会被自己碰到。

威廉伸出手臂抱住了身前的女孩，轻轻抚摸着她的黑色长发。阿德赫拉微微吃惊，因为他很少主动做出这么亲昵的举动。

他的怀抱坚实、温暖，带着淡淡的木质香味，让人心安。

“我会和黑魔王谈一谈，将这件事推迟到你成年以后。”他的声音从她头顶传来。

暂时被安抚住的女孩懵懂地点点头。

她似乎听到了一声很轻的叹息。

威廉带她参观了庄园。在去年订婚时她还没来得及好好参观。这处华丽精致的巴洛克式庄园是三百年前普林斯家族一位富裕的先祖从麻瓜手上购得的。白色的主体建筑配着红色屋顶，中央建筑前的喷水池在阳光的照耀下波光粼粼，有几只白色的天鹅在池中划水。普林斯家族以玫瑰为象征，后花园中精心收藏的玫瑰争奇斗艳；除此之外，还有一位族人在花园一角留下的一大片薰衣草，此时正是芳香扑鼻的时候。

威廉的父亲哈罗德没有露面。“他病了。”威廉冷淡地解释道。

此时的阿德赫拉已经习惯于他冷淡的口吻。她知道，他是个冷静内敛的人。

阿德赫拉见识了普林斯家稀奇古怪的收藏——切药材的小刀、各类材质的搅拌棒、那些她从未见过的测试仪器。在一间有她五个卧室那么大的收藏室里，整整齐齐地码着各个时期、各类材质、各种大小和型号的坩埚，里面的每一只都擦得锃光瓦亮、纤尘不染，令她瞠目结舌。看威廉的架势，似乎里面的每一只他都能介绍上半个小时。阿德赫拉对坩埚的历史不怎么感兴趣，她心有余悸地逃到左翼建筑的“纪念长廊”上，这里挂着普林斯家历代先祖的画像。长廊安静极了，画像们都各自待在自己的画框里，静静地注视前方。

“他们一直都这么安静吗？”阿德赫拉小声问。

“庄园里的大部分肖像都不会说话，也不被允准到别的画框里。”威廉答道。

阿德赫拉停在长廊尽头挂着的最后一幅画像前，画框下挂着一个黄铜牌子：

威廉·兰斯洛特·普林斯  
1925年10月至1953年2月

她抬头，看到画像上的人后差点没僵在原地。

威廉·兰斯洛特与她的未婚夫威廉·珀尔修斯几乎是一个模子里刻出来的。如果不是因为他们眼睛的颜色不同，阿德赫拉都要以为这是她未婚夫的画像了。

“他是哈罗德的双胞胎哥哥。”她身边的人解释道，语气依旧很冷淡。

原来如此，她在心里松了一口气，想起来了自己温习过的普林斯家谱：威廉·兰斯洛特，威廉的伯父，二十五年前坠马身亡；艾琳，威廉的姑妈，十九年前离家出走，嫁给了麻瓜托比亚·斯内普；艾瑞丝·麦克米兰，威廉的母亲，十三年前因病离世；简·梅拉妮娅，威廉同父异母的妹妹，一年前因病离世。

而现在，威廉的父亲哈罗德又病了——这会是巧合吗？

在这之后，阿德赫拉透露出不愿继续参观的意思。她隐约感到这里埋藏着很多秘密，在她的身份还是“客人”时，最好不要窥探太多。威廉也没有勉强她。

“回去后等我消息。”威廉在临别前与她说。阿德赫拉咬了下嘴唇，同意了。

她并没有想到后来会发生什么。

威廉的请求遭到了黑魔王的拒绝。黑魔王圆滑地说：

“普林斯家的忠心向来是毋庸置疑的。威廉·珀尔修斯，可不要让它在你这里发生什么改变。”

他在说这句话的时候，手边的大蛇危险地吐着信子。

在得知这件事后同样反对的还有塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温。阿德赫拉这位有着耀眼金发的长辈用的理由和威廉一样：布莱克家的阿德赫拉年纪尚幼。

卢修斯·马尔福并没有亲自出面，不过他派了妻子纳西莎去看望堂妹。

“说到底那都是他们男人的事，我们没什么必要去掺和，”淡金色长发的纳西莎·马尔福对阿德赫拉教导道，“你还不知道吧，你那位未婚夫被黑魔王罚了。”

“怎么会？”阿德赫拉吃惊地问，心里开始为威廉担心。

“还不是因为他对黑魔王说不想让你加入？”纳西莎笑道，“他说‘上战场都是男人的事’，当场就把贝拉惹火了。不过，他对你确实不错。”

“那他现在怎么样了？”阿德赫拉急忙问。

“还能怎么样？黑魔王派给他了一项谁都不愿意做的苦差。现在在忙吧。”纳西莎不以为意地说。

阿德赫拉突然间有点愧疚。

“也许这些话不该由我对你说，但是阿德赫拉，你这次的决定太突然了，让很多人都很被动。”纳西莎一如既往的冷静、直接。

看到她不解的眼神，她又接着说道：

“如果由你继承布莱克家，那在你婚后普林斯家会和布莱克家逐渐合二为一，用不了多久就会取代布莱克家在四家族中的地位。威廉·普林斯现在在食死徒中的地位已经够高的了，再加上一个你……”她不肯继续说下去了。

“卢修斯不希望我成为食死徒，因为他怕我会加重普林斯家族的砝码，是吗？”阿德赫拉问。

纳西莎笑了。

“你很聪明，但还不够。如果想要压制住普林斯，还远远不够。”

“我为什么要压制住他？”她轻轻皱起眉毛。

看着她傻乎乎的样子，纳西莎叹了口气。

“等以后你就知道了。养男人其实和养孩子也没什么两样。就算他对你一时有好感，也不能就着它吃一辈子啊。”

阿德赫拉似懂非懂地点头。

“那莱斯特兰奇家呢？贝拉堂姐也不愿意我加入他们吗？”

“贝拉啊……她可能是所有人里最希望你成为食死徒的了，”纳西莎说，“她的眼中只有黑魔王。你别管她。”

十六岁的阿德赫拉渴望挣脱束缚，将命运掌握在自己手中。后来她才知道，这些她现在以为的束缚其实一直都在保护着她。

可现在的她对此一无所知，甚至不惜用自己初初长成的爪子撕开这一层又一层的保护，让自己暴露在自由却也危险的外部世界中。

七月的最后一天，被派到北方执行狼人接触任务的威廉匆匆回来，赶上了食死徒高层在莱斯特兰奇庄园的聚会。

深得信任的威廉穿着黑色的袍子，站在距离黑魔王最近的地方，看着他十六岁的未婚妻跪在黑魔王面前，伸出左臂接受了那道标记。

她在四年前第一次从报纸上看到它——一条巨蛇从骷髅头中钻出，在夜幕中发出绿莹莹的光。那时的她会想到自己有朝一日会如此虔诚狂热地渴望着它烙上自己的手臂吗？

“背叛即死亡。”

女孩清亮坚定的声音席卷了整个大厅。无人作声，只有黑魔王那条叫做“纳吉尼”的大蛇盘起身体时而发出“嘶嘶”声。

伏地魔露出了一个满意的笑。

阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克，布莱克家族最后的继承人、威廉·普林斯的未婚妻，能以一己之身牵动四个家族——这颗“纯血家族最耀眼的明珠”，现在终于被他握在了手中。

在这个世界上，没有什么是他得不到的。

威廉·普林斯站在大厅中，竭力控制住自己的思绪。他决不能在黑魔王面前露出任何的软弱或愤怒。

站在这里的人，又有几个是真正相信什么“纯血至上”呢？这不过是一个好看的借口，用“麻瓜与巫师世代仇恨”点缀后端到人前，给了众人一个堂而皇之的理由去恨什么、讨伐什么、夺取什么，并让他们相信，这是理所应当。

“黑魔王”的形象，是由埋在每个人心底的贪婪与欲望一点点堆砌而成的。这个世界上确实有很多不得已，但这并不足够成为将所有罪恶推给号召者的全部理由。

黑魔王渴望权力，纯血家族追求利益，双方各取所需。大家在玩一个心照不宣的游戏，只有理智冷静、心狠手辣的人才能活到最后。

那个如同宝石般纯净的阿德赫拉·布莱克不适合这个游戏，但她自己心甘情愿地一步步走入了这个为她精心编织的陷阱。

所有人都知道这一点，除了她自己。

威廉曾以为她不会，或者至少，不会这么快——就连他不也是十八岁时从学校毕业后才加入食死徒的队伍吗？高傲与忽视相伴，而当他意识到这一点时，已经迟了。现在，他除了眼睁睁看着这一切发生，别无他法。

在这天晚上，威廉回到庄园，开始重新熬制那份之前差一点就成功了的毒药。他盯着坩埚里平静的黑色液面，一个女孩的脸突然不受控制地在他眼前浮现。

她有着和他一样柔顺的栗色头发、一样形状和颜色的眼睛。十六岁女孩明亮的琥珀色眸子中盛满愤怒与轻蔑。

“你要拿走我看的比自己性命还重要的东西，当然要付出代价。”

“你这样的人不懂得爱，也不配得到爱。永远都不会有人爱上你！”

“我恨你。”

威廉扔下手上的原料，撑着桌子看向坩埚内暗黑的液面。很快，又有另一名女孩出现在他眼前。她微微笑着，长发如瀑，美丽的灰色眼睛中像是点缀了无数颗跳跃的星星。

“当我有能力的时候，去帮助那些需要帮助的人。这有什么不对的吗？”

“我也不会因为伪装的外表去真心喜欢谁的。”

“背叛即死亡。”

时隔多年，威廉再次有了那种痛苦绝望的感觉。艾琳……艾瑞丝……简……阿德赫拉……似乎，他总是守护不住他想守护的东西、保护不了他想保护的人。妹妹简·普林斯的那句话这么多年来犹如诅咒一般萦绕在他耳边——

你不配得到爱。

深颜色的眼眸少见地浮现出一层薄薄的脆弱与迷茫，年轻的男巫对着黑色液面映出来的影子轻轻发问：

“我是谁？”

没有人回答他。


	16. 黑暗狂欢

Chapter 16 黑暗狂欢

一九七七年十一月底，霍格沃茨魁地奇球场。

“干得好！詹姆·波特再次从斯莱特林队手中抢到鬼飞球——哎呀，艾弗里打出了一记漂亮的游走球。小心，詹姆！鬼飞球回到了斯莱特林队手中。现在的比分是一百比二十，斯莱特林队要加油了——”

“两位找球手似乎找到了目标——阿德赫拉·布莱克与伊娜·劳伦斯，这对赛场上的宿敌，究竟这次谁会抓到一百五十分的金色飞贼呢！两人并驾齐驱——好，布莱克超过劳伦斯了！注意到了吗，她的扫帚是最新款的光轮，有这样的速度也不足为奇。但劳伦斯紧随其后，两人只差了四分之一个扫帚的距离——”

“一个漂亮的俯冲！阿德赫拉·布莱克抓住了金色飞贼，又一次力挽狂澜！她为斯莱特林队赢得了宝贵的一百五十分！一百比一百七十，斯莱特林队胜利！”

穿着绿色队袍的阿德赫拉·布莱克一落地，便受到了斯莱特林全院的热烈祝贺。他们在她身边围成了一个圈，脸上带着喜悦与敬畏的神情，但谁也没有走上前来。

阿德赫拉享受着成为众人焦点的感觉，懒洋洋地挥了挥手中无力扑腾翅膀的金色飞贼。金色飞贼的金属表面反射着亮光，将她手指上戒指的光芒给盖了下去。

“恭喜你呀！”阿德赫拉的室友阿斯塔·亚克斯利挤进人群，兴奋地抓住阿德赫拉的胳膊。她那双浅蓝色的眼睛中盛满了喜悦。

阿德赫拉左臂僵了一下，随即轻轻摆脱了阿斯塔。阿斯塔微微愣住，无措地看着阿德赫拉，又看看身后的斯特拉。

“谢谢你，阿斯塔。”阿德赫拉礼貌地说。

红发的斯特拉·弗林特将阿斯塔拉到自己身边。

“恭喜。”她微笑道，似乎刻意与阿德赫拉保持着距离。阿德赫拉注意到了，可她并不在意。

“丽布拉呢？”在一片喧嚣中，她不得不提高自己的音量。

有着翠绿色眼睛的丽布拉·麦克米兰是和阿德赫拉走的最近的室友。

“她呀，现在正在和巴蒂在一起呢。”斯特拉笑着说，冲一边扬起下巴。阿德赫拉顺着那方向看过去，果然发现丽布拉笑盈盈地围在斯莱特林队追球手小巴蒂·克劳奇身边。

那群废物。阿德赫拉从鼻子里轻哼了一声。

格兰芬多队有着这几年来最好的队伍，但他们还是败给了养了一群废物的斯莱特林队。因为斯莱特林队的找球手是阿德赫拉·布莱克，自从成为正式队员后未尝败绩的阿德赫拉·布莱克。

如今，提起阿德赫拉·布莱克，大家首先想到的终于不是“小天狼星·布莱克的妹妹”了，而是——

斯莱特林队的天才找球手、那个永远拿年级第一的漂亮姑娘、布莱克家族的继承人、未来的普林斯夫人……

“如果我是她的话，大概做梦都会笑醒吧。”很多羡慕她的女孩在心中偷偷想着。

只有少数几个知情者还会在她头顶诸多光环后再加上一项——

最年轻的食死徒。

这顶暗黑王冠让一些人对她望而却步。

斯莱特林队已经在庆功了，他们合力将队长高高抛向半空，口中喊着“斯莱特林必胜”，宣泄着几乎是不劳而获的成功喜悦。阿德赫拉看到后，冷笑了一声，一点都不像是刚赢了比赛的大功臣。

一群幼稚鬼，她在心中想道，转身离开，留给众人一个背影。

所有人都知道，阿德赫拉·布莱克不屑于与他们一同庆祝，故而没有人拦住她。

“她看上去很孤独呀。”浅蓝色眼睛的阿斯塔拽着斯特拉的袖子，对她细声说道。

“不会的，”斯特拉·弗林特安抚着善良胆小的好友，“她有同伴，在我们看不到的地方。”她若有所指地说。

阿德赫拉独自走在去扫帚棚的路上，思绪渐渐飘远。她想起了堂姐贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇给她写的那封信里说的事情。

食死徒……新年……庆祝活动……

她几乎是毫不犹豫地给了肯定答复。在八月份的时候，她是多么渴望能像一名真正的食死徒那样参加正式活动！可她的未婚夫、在食死徒中位高权重的威廉·普林斯用他冷冰冰的表情把所有人给挡了回去。

“不行。”

他说这句话的时候，深色眼眸中露出了几丝危险的光芒，像只护住幼崽的大型猫科动物。黑魔王知道后也只是笑了两声，饶有兴趣地打量着他说道：

“没想到，我们完美到无懈可击的威廉·普林斯现在也有了软肋。”

威廉没说话，像是默认了。黑魔王大笑，放过了他。

但心有不甘的阿德赫拉绝不会就此作罢。为什么呢？为什么她明明已经长大了，威廉还是将她当作一个需要看护的小孩子呢？

阿德赫拉将那把光轮扫帚锁进柜子里，在关上橱门的时候不小心碰到了左臂。在那里，烙着一个象征食死徒身份的黑色标记。一阵灼热的痛感从记忆深处传来，让她禁不住皱起了眉。

很痛，可她是愿意的。

一大团喧嚣声与笑声传进来，几秒钟后，一群人影出现在门口，挡住了秋冬淡淡的阳光。

首先进来的是有着一头乱糟糟黑发的詹姆·波特，他身边那个快活的红发姑娘是麻瓜出身的女学生会主席莉莉·伊万斯；而后是茶褐色头发、脸颊苍白的莱姆斯·卢平和矮胖的彼得·佩迪鲁；最后是梳着金棕色长辫的格兰芬多找球手伊娜·劳伦斯，她正在讲一个笑话，旁边高个子的黑发少年神情愉快地听着。

“那群斯莱特林的笨蛋——”

詹姆兴致勃勃的声音戛然而止。他看到了站在角落里的阿德赫拉，其他人也看到了。房间里一下子安静下来，像是突然间被施了一个“无声无息”。

阿德赫拉冷傲地瞥了他一眼，径直往门口的方向走。那群斯莱特林的笨蛋——这是实话，虽然从敌人的嘴里说出来让她感到不舒服，可她也用不着去反驳。

她走到门口，和小天狼星碰上了。小天狼星堵在门口，丝毫没有让步的打算。

“让开。”她低声说。

“你知道你看上去像是什么吗？”小天狼星倚在门口，用厌倦的目光上下打量着她，“你就像是一个被成功洗脑的白痴。”

阿德赫拉竭力不让自己表现出来生气的样子。她一偏头，看到了小天狼星身边的伊娜。

“那你知道你是什么吗？”她讥诮地说，“你就是个自愿被麻瓜拉低智商的蠢货。”

“你在说谁？”小天狼星身旁的伊娜站了出来，脸上带着淡淡的红晕。

“是谁每次都败在我的手下连累了整支队伍？是谁开学两个月还不能给眼睛成功变色？是谁上次魔药课又炸了坩埚？”阿德赫拉咄咄逼人地说，“如果巫师界都被这种人充斥着，那我们可真是前途堪忧。”

“你——”伊娜被气得说不出来话。

“可她比你好得多，”小天狼星的声音盖过了她的，“至少她知道自己在干什么，不会相信那些谎言！”

是吗？阿德赫拉看向那名笨拙的格兰芬多姑娘，突然发现小天狼星总有办法刺痛她。比她好得多、知道自己在做什么——拿伊娜·劳伦斯与阿德赫拉·布莱克比较，多么可笑啊。

“别拿肮脏的麻瓜与我相提并论。从你离开的那一刻起，我就知道自己在做什么了。我已经是他的人了，”看到他震惊的样子，她感到一阵残忍的快意，“你真的以为你了解我吗，Sir？”

说完，她推开怔在原地的小天狼星，向伊娜投以轻蔑一瞥，走出了扫帚棚。他真的了解自己吗？阿德赫拉想着，用光芒万丈的骄傲盖住心中的微微苦涩。

曾经的她是个乖巧听话的小女孩，天真地希望妈妈和哥哥不要吵架；曾经的她羡慕过麦克米兰家和谐友爱的气氛，希望有一个像高奈莉娅一样善解人意的姐姐或菲利克斯一样知识渊博的哥哥；曾经的她无比眷恋和塞巴斯蒂安与蝴蝶夫人共同度过的那个午后……

她是斯莱特林几十年来最出色的找球手，他却说她像个骑在扫帚上的绿色鬼影；她聪明勤奋，深得各个教授的喜爱，他却说她的变形术就比费尔奇强了一点；她喜欢历史和文学，喜欢安静地看书，他却为了吓唬她将她的书偷偷换成带有可怕插图的医疗咒语书；她从父亲的书房里翻出来妖精语和拉丁文的书准备自学，他却毫不珍惜地用它们去拍藏在窗帘里的狐媚子……

一桩桩，一件件，这样的事发生的太多了。他们从不了解她，也从未试图去了解她；他们不知道她喜欢什么、讨厌什么、向往什么、害怕什么；他们忽略了她的感受，只是武断地希望她能继续过去十几年的乖顺沉默，直接长成他们希望的模样。

但她不是一个任人揉搓的面团，不是一个用来装点门楣的联姻工具，更不是一个没有感情、无需关心的漂亮的牵线木偶！

她是阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克，高贵的纯血统、布莱克家族的继承人，以及——黑魔王的食死徒。

背叛即死亡，布莱克家的阿德赫拉永远忠诚于他。

一九七八年，新年，莱斯特兰奇庄园。

“你真要去？”穿着黑色斗篷的高个子青年低头问她，琥珀色的眼眸沉淀着浓郁的深色。他已经二十四岁了，而她还未满十七。

“为什么不呢？”她执拗地反问道。

威廉垂下了眼睛。阿德赫拉发现，他的睫毛颜色略淡，显出了几分不合时宜的脆弱。

“那就去吧。”他终于松口。

威廉为她系好斗篷、戴上纹有精细花纹的银色面具。“抓紧我。”他说。

他带她幻影移形到一片树林的边缘。随从显形的感觉让她有些不适，等她反应过来时，周围已经密密麻麻站了十几个高大的、戴着银色面具的黑影。

新年狂欢开始了。半个月亮挂在天上，沉默地注视着这一幕。

一名女人在火焰中破碎的尖叫拉开了狂欢序幕，火舌在她身上绽放出朵朵妖冶的花，她的周围是一群微笑的观众。

大笑、寻欢作乐，掌控的快感；尖叫、痛苦挣扎，死亡的恐惧。

不必在乎虚伪的道德，不必遵守严苛的律法。在这里、在这张银色面具背后，没有人会知道你是谁，没有人会记住你做了什么。

这里是法外之地。

不知不觉间，阿德赫拉紧紧攥住了威廉的袍子。她跟着他一路向前。身材高大的男巫如入无人之境，仿佛根本听不见那些足以割裂她神经的求饶与尖叫。

这是个小村子。在食死徒到达之前，所有人都聚在广场上观看新年焰火。

威廉停在一个瑟瑟发抖的男人面前。

“你要干什么？”她用颤抖的声音问道。威廉没有回答，抽出了魔杖。那个男人在咒语的作用下浮到半空中，脸上带着惊恐的表情。

他在空中旋转、翻滚；也许他很痛苦，可他大张着嘴巴，一点声音也发不出来。

“太吵了。”戴着银色面具的人对她解释道。

麻瓜男人身上的衣物被一件件剥离，冬日的寒风吹在他裸露的皮肤上，让他微微肥胖的身体不断抖动着。

“寒冷的妙处。”他说。

麻瓜男人摔到地上。突然，他爬起来，开始抓起地上的积雪大把大把地往嘴里塞。他的身体忠实地执行着咒语的指令，但绝望和无助却从他的眼中流露出来。

“操纵的乐趣。”他说。

“够，够了——停下！”

“怎么样？”高个子青年的声音十分冷静，却让人胆战心惊，“你还满意你看到的吗？”

一道绿光闪过。半赤裸的麻瓜男人倒在雪地里，不动了。他嘴里的雪还在借助身体的余温慢慢融化。

他死了。

“他是个麻瓜，他是个麻瓜，他是个麻瓜……”阿德赫拉喃喃道，像是在自我催眠。她藏在面具后的脸已经变得惨白。

“对，他是个麻瓜。但他也有可能是个儿子、是个丈夫、是个父亲。你看，只用几道咒语，你就可以将他的生死悲欢握在手中，让他去做任何你想让他去做的事。掌握别人命运的滋味很美妙吧？”

“你杀了他！”她哆哆嗦嗦地说。

“你说的没错。我杀了他，杀了一个麻瓜，”他不带一丝感情地说，“这有什么不对吗？”

一个意识如同一道亮白的闪电出现在黑夜中——他本可以不这么做的。

“到现在，你还不明白你是来干什么的吗，我的女孩？”

……就在我们庆祝新年的时候，全国各地又发生了多起麻瓜被杀事件……他们如此行事已经不是一日两日了。那些人轻贱生命、以杀戮为乐，我不能眼看着你被他们欺骗……

不！这只是个低贱的麻瓜！

他们不是数字，是生命！是一条条鲜活的、有家人、有爱人、有朋友的生命！

不，他们只是麻瓜。

你如果真想得到什么，流的应该是自己的血，而不是让别人流血！

不，不，这里没有血。他们只是麻瓜，他们只是死了，仅此而已……

“欢迎来到你执意走进的成人世界，”威廉·普林斯说，“我想，你应该很高兴吧？”

她……应该高兴吗？眼前的年轻人摘下脸上的面具，眼眸深沉，嘴角挂着一抹慵懒的微笑，一如他们在订婚仪式上华丽璀璨的初遇。可他刚刚折磨了一个他根本就不认识的麻瓜，并毫不留情地把他杀了。

“疯子……你是个疯子！”她惊恐地喊道。

威廉的目光冷了下来。

“我从未说过我不是，”他说，“就算你是对的吧。但我绝对是这里最冷静的疯子。”

阿德赫拉向远处看去——漂浮在半空尖叫的麻瓜、相互殴打的麻瓜、跪地求饶的麻瓜、在一道道绿光中倒下的麻瓜……她听到了堂姐贝拉特里克斯的高声尖笑，听到了那些平日里温文尔雅的男人们说出粗鄙不堪的词汇……不错，威廉·普林斯，强大、理智、风度翩翩，果然是这里最冷静的疯子。

“你好像为此感到很骄傲？”阿德赫拉问道，“我们做的应该是统治他们，而不是毫无意义的杀戮！”

“统治和杀戮？我看不出这其中的任何分别。”男巫冷冷地说，重新戴上了面具。

一阵尖利的笑声。阿德赫拉的肩膀被人从后面抓住。

“小安迪！你还没尝试过这种乐趣吧，”贝拉特里克斯在面具后发出令人毛骨悚然的咯咯的笑声，“来，我教你。你知道那条咒语，对不对？”

阿德赫拉惊慌地看着她，用余光看到了那个躺在地上奄奄一息的麻瓜。

“她马上就要死了，最适合初学者练手用。想想我们对黑魔王的忠诚，想想这些麻瓜是多么的肮脏！我们是在清理净化这个世界呢！”

“不……”

“只有这样他们才能臣服在我们脚下！我们正在进行一项伟大光荣的事业！”

“我……”

“别再犹豫了！你得真正下狠心才行！”

地上的麻瓜蜷缩着身子。那是一个三十岁上下的女人，穿着一条鲜艳的红色裙子，脸上原本画着精致的妆容，看起来是精心打扮过的。

就在这时，不知道是谁点燃了广场上剩余的焰火。一连串“嘭”“嘭”的声音后，巨大的绚丽花朵在深蓝的夜幕中绽放，一朵接着一朵。彩色的光芒倒映在女人已经快失去生机的麻木的眼睛中，唤醒了一丝她对生的渴望。

这原本是新年的焰火，象征着幸福、快乐、希望，还有对未来的憧憬。

“快！动手！”

“够了，贝拉特里克斯——”

“我们做这一切都是为了黑魔王！只有杀了他们才能展示出我们拥有统治他们的力量！这不过就是一个麻瓜而已！”

她哆哆嗦嗦地举起魔杖。

“背叛即死亡！动手！”

一道绿光，画面似乎定格在了这一刻。

阿德赫拉从梦中惊醒。她下意识地抓起放在枕边的魔杖，又像想起来什么似的将它丢远。她将自己紧紧包裹在被子里，将这几层可笑的布料当成了最后的遮挡。她的身体颤抖着，全身上下只露出了一双盛满害怕的眼睛。蔓延在房间里的黑暗像是一头无形的、沉默的巨兽，随时都有可能扑上来咬住她，将她拖进未知的恐惧中，这无边的静默对她来说是一种巨大的折磨。

几下响亮的敲门声。

“我可以进去吗？”是沃尔布加的声音。

“可，可以。”阿德赫拉说。在沃尔布加推门进来、走廊上的光线照进来的那一刻，阿德赫拉紧绷的身体突然放松下来。

她并不是无依无靠，她还有这个家。

“你刚刚在尖叫。”沃尔布加陈述道。

阿德赫拉的眼睛适应了外面的光线。她看到，母亲眼中带着的不是温柔的关切，而是严厉与不满。只是一瞬间，她的心又提了起来。

沃尔布加瞥到了那根在地毯上的魔杖。“你不该乱扔你的魔杖。”她严厉地说。

“对——对不起。”她胡乱地低下头，眼睛突然被酸涩的泪水充盈。

“我不知道你到底怎么了，但能为黑魔王贡献自己的力量是无上的光荣。不管发生了什么，布莱克家的孩子决不能懦弱。”

沃尔布加一如既往的强势、高傲，但阿德赫拉已经见识过她的软弱和畏缩。什么也不知道的沃尔布加要求她的女儿去追赶一个她连边都摸不着的目标，能给予她的只有几句空泛好看的大道理。阿德赫拉突然间意识到，从前是沃尔布加想象中的那个儿子在支撑着她，而现在是她成为食死徒、未来要嫁给黑魔王得力手下的女儿延续了她在人前的体面和虚荣。

小天狼星说得不错，这是多么的虚伪啊。为什么她到现在才意识到这一点呢？

可是，这血缘无法改变，她仍然爱她。

“我知道了。”阿德赫拉抬起头，已然恢复了平静。

那过于沉静、似乎能将人看透的目光让沃尔布加有点慌乱，可很快，那目光中的锐利就被她熟悉的温顺所替代。

“能给我唱唱那首歌吗？就是小时候你经常唱给我听的那一首。”她微微笑道，脸上带着对母亲的渴望和依赖。

阿德赫拉从小都是一个乖孩子，真的很乖。她听话懂事、聪慧体贴，几乎都没花沃尔布加多少力气。有她在，沃尔布加从不用担心小天狼星会真的离家出走；有她在，沃尔布加从不用担心会没有人听自己的指令；有她在，沃尔布加从不用去担心布莱克家的荣耀无人延续。

同样都是女儿，阿德赫拉比当年的沃尔布加做的好得多。她一直都按照她的预想长大，只是被动地接受，几乎从未提出过什么要求、争取过什么。

愧疚在沃尔布加心中一闪而过。她在床边坐下，轻轻唱起了那首童年的歌谣——

对角巷的猫，夏日的雨  
猫头鹰的翅膀扑棱响

尖尖的塔楼，湖面的金光  
笛音随着风飘向远方

纯白的玫瑰，黄昏的钟声  
灿烂星光洒满了梦境

马车的轱辘，心爱的人儿  
无人知晓归途在何方

被安抚住的阿德赫拉缩在被子里，在半睡半醒的时候迷茫地问道：

“我这么做是对的吗？”

“当然。”

尽管知道这很可笑，可阿德赫拉还是从对发生了什么一无所知的沃尔布加身上获得了一种心安的力量。她在母亲轻柔的歌声中进入梦乡，在那里，或许不再有象征死亡的绿光。

纯白的玫瑰，黄昏的钟声  
灿烂星光洒满了梦境

马车的轱辘，心爱的人儿  
无人知晓归途在何方

……

圣诞节假期的倒数第二天，阿德赫拉应塞巴斯蒂安的邀请来到天鹅街八号。这里是塞巴斯蒂安在外的私宅，但蝴蝶夫人在里面拥有一个最好的房间。

“你们得小心点。”阿德赫拉好心提醒道。他们坐在塞巴斯蒂安的书房里，房间的装修风格简洁、朴素，和阿德赫拉熟悉的纯血世家作风截然相反，但拥有一头华丽金发的塞巴斯蒂安似乎对此很适应。

“我们的关系人尽皆知。这有什么可小心的呢？”他笑眯眯地说。

他的脸皮之厚是阿德赫拉没想到的，她只好轻咳一声来掩饰尴尬。

“你一定听说了莱斯特兰奇家的事。”她委婉地说。

拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇在霍格莫德的鸢尾园前几天被家里人发现了。他的哥哥罗道夫斯震怒，亲自将拉巴斯坦逮了回来。而对于已经被拉巴斯坦囚禁了两年多的麻瓜出身女巫海莲娜·施泰恩而言，不过是囚禁的地方从养着花的鸢尾园变成了莱斯特兰奇庄园的阴暗地牢而已。

“我可不会像那个小莱斯特兰奇一样没用，”塞巴斯蒂安笑道，似乎对自己的事胸有成竹，“如果连自己的女人都保护不好，还算什么男人？”他上扬的语调中带着点嘲讽。

他的这番言论让阿德赫拉立刻想起了将她视为被保护人的威廉·普林斯。老实说，她现在对他的感觉很复杂。

他心狠手辣，却不像其他食死徒一样享受狂欢的快乐；他忠心耿耿，却厌恶地称呼同样忠心的贝拉为“只会杀人的疯子”；他对她并没有爱情，却一直以来都挡在她身前保护她。他优秀、强大、冷静，是一个近乎完美的未婚夫与食死徒，却让人捉摸不透。

“我现在也不知道他究竟是个怎样的人。也许……这个答案只能你自己去寻找了。”很多年前，一个聪慧的拉文克劳对她说。

“你能嫁给普林斯，我很放心。”金头的长辈和蔼地说。

“为什么呢？”

塞巴斯蒂安笑了。

“因为诺言。他对你许过诺了，安迪——就在你们订婚的那一天。”

“可我也许下了一样的诺言呀。”阿德赫拉不解。

“普林斯的诺言总比其他家族的要珍贵一些，就像麦克米兰的契约要比其他家族的契约分量要重一样。对于普林斯家族而言是传统，但对于麦克米兰来说——一旦违反，他们要受到的惩罚会重得多。”

阿德赫拉感觉自己隐隐约约间似乎抓住了什么……威廉是普林斯与麦克米兰的儿子，他的母亲、那位早逝的艾瑞丝夫人就来自于麦克米兰家族。

“这是家族魔法吗？”她轻声问。

“也许。”塞巴斯蒂安意味深长地答道。

壁炉上的猫头鹰小钟发出一声温柔的长鸣。塞巴斯蒂安拿出一张请柬递给她。

“知道你那时候在上学，但无论如何，还是希望你能代表布莱克家过来。日子定在了周五下午，学校下午大概就不会有什么重要的课了，”他说，“巴伦要订婚了。对方是格林格拉斯家的艾斯黛拉，说不定你们在学校见过。”

艾斯黛拉·格林格拉斯，比阿德赫拉高了两级，去年从霍格沃茨毕业。拜良好的记忆力所赐，阿德赫拉还记得她。

“恭喜。”阿德赫拉说，决定不去问身为巴伦叔叔的塞巴斯蒂安为什么直到现在还保持单身。他究竟用了什么手段才能让老塞尔温夫人放手他的婚事、并允许他和一个圈子以外的女巫保持着密切的交往关系呢？

“来，再给你看样好东西，”他故作神秘地从书架上拿出一个盒子，对阿德赫拉招招手，“这是我刚搞到手的。”

盒子里装着数块晶莹剔透的蓝色宝石，它们的颜色大约是海绿色的，让阿德赫拉立刻想起了蝴蝶夫人那一双漂亮的湖蓝色眼睛。

“它们可真漂亮。“她赞叹道。

“我打算将它们送到古灵阁，让妖精们做一条项链出来，”塞巴斯蒂安骄傲地说，“我想，没有哪个女人会拒绝一条漂亮的蓝宝石项链吧。”

这话倒是不假，就连阿德赫拉都有点羡慕蝴蝶夫人了。但她知道，塞巴斯蒂安并不是拉巴斯坦那样的毛头小子。他一定知道自己在做什么，并且那人一定值得他这样做。

在阿德赫拉低头看那些宝石的时候，塞巴斯蒂安悄悄抽出了自己的魔杖。柏木、九英寸、凤凰羽毛，漂亮、忠诚。

似乎有古老的风声吹过，阿德赫拉的眼神逐渐涣散。

“以塞尔温家族先祖的名义，将接下来的记忆封存……这些秘密埋藏在你的灵魂中，任何人都不能察觉、不能窥视、不能知晓，包括你本人。当你重新看到眼前之物的时候，埋藏在灵魂中的秘密才能重见天日，但你不能告诉任何人……”

“我明白。”阿德赫拉喃喃道。


	17. 嗜血权杖

Chapter 17 嗜血权杖

“……我们无从得知在一九七八年三月三日的这场订婚仪式上发生了什么，当年所有幸存至今的与会者全部三缄其口。但从事情发展的连续性上，我们得以窥见一些蛛丝马迹：在这天之后，曾经活跃在众人视线中的、家族实际掌权人塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温突然从公众视线中消失，塞尔温家族后来对外公布的家谱中也没有他的名字；在这场宴会仅两周后，马尔福家族举办了一场更加盛大的宴会，所有后世已知的食死徒家族全数到场，还有一些公开表示支持伏地魔立场的纯血或混血家族也在此露面。

“学术界一直对伏地魔势力进入第一次鼎盛期的标志事件争论不休。有人认为是七八年三月十七日马尔福庄园那场公开立场的晚宴，有人认为是四月份发生的大规模麻瓜屠杀事件，也有人认为是同年八月份国际巫师联合会将英国魔法界定义为“战争状态”之时。

“但笔者认为，无论如何，七八年三月三日这场一直以来不为外界所知的订婚仪式在其中都起到了关键性的作用，甚至很有可能是后续一系列事件的导火索。多年以来，外界关于塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温的猜测从未停止，他俊美的外表、离奇的身世、强硬的手腕和神秘的消失无一不为后世留下了无限遐想的空间。塞尔温家族在他的带领下经历了短暂的辉煌期，在他神秘消失后又迅速沉寂。

“在众多传言中，最浪漫的一种是塞巴斯蒂安随情妇蝴蝶夫人逃至国外；最荒谬的一种是塞巴斯蒂安实则是魔法部安插在纯血家族内部的间谍，代号“山猫”，在塞尔温家族蛰伏近二十年；最残忍的一种是塞巴斯蒂安被伏地魔当众折磨致死。蝴蝶夫人从此再也没有公开露面；而至于间谍“山猫”，根据最新的解密档案，他在七八年八月才与魔法部失去联络。

“真相如何，无人知晓。”

——节选自《黑暗崛起：嗜血权杖》，雷欧娜·布雷斯韦特著，二零三零年

一九七八年三月三日，塞尔温庄园。

阿德赫拉·布莱克跟随未婚夫威廉·普林斯来到塞尔温庄园时，连接飞路网的小厅里已经聚了不少人了。她低头掸掸外袍上的炉灰，从小精灵高举过头的金色托盘中拿了一块帕子擦了擦手。

塞尔温家族此次邀请的家族全都是黑魔王一边的。塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温在黑魔王麾下效力多年，功劳颇丰。据说，这次黑魔王也会到场，这可是连普林斯与布莱克家族订婚时都没有的殊荣。

穿着深紫色袍子的拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇在这时候慢慢靠近阿德赫拉，显然是有话想和她说。威廉用冷峻的目光打量了他几秒，像是在确认他有没有危险。

阿德赫拉拽拽他的袖子。“没关系的。”她轻声说。

“我在那边等你。”他低头对她说，在临走前还不忘看了拉巴斯坦一眼。

拉巴斯坦苦笑着走过来。

“看来普林斯已经把你圈到自己的领地里了。”他打趣道。

“你想说什么？”阿德赫拉微红着脸问道。

拉巴斯坦想了想，脸上露出一抹坏笑。“我想，他可能是把你当成他的妹妹了。”

“妹妹？”阿德赫拉重复道，对此似乎并不怎么吃惊，毕竟她早有预感。

“是啊，他当年对他那个妹妹就这样。叫什么来着——对了，简·普林斯。她还和我同级呢。”他露出了一个狐狸般的狡猾笑容。阿德赫拉的胃口显然已经被他给吊起来了。

要知道，她对简·普林斯的了解少得可怜，甚至连她长什么样子都快记不清了。她之前怎么没想起来问问拉巴斯坦或者纳西莎呢？

“我可以告诉你，但你得答应我一个条件。我保证，这是你可以做到的。”拉巴斯坦信誓旦旦地说。

“是什么？”

“我现在不能告诉你。你得先同意，”拉巴斯坦说着，少有的坚持，“这件事对你来说真的毫无难度。”

为什么她感觉他是在求她？阿德赫拉狐疑地看着他，最后一心软，还是答应了。拉巴斯坦清清嗓子，心虚地往威廉的方向看了一眼。

“他不会偷听的。”阿德赫拉见状笃定地告诉他。

“那真是再好不过了，”拉巴斯坦转回头，冲着她扯出一个自以为迷人的笑容，“你听好了——简·普林斯当年和一个麻瓜好过。”

阿德赫拉被这个重磅消息吓了一跳。

“他，他们家是有这个传统还是怎么的？”她禁不住嘟哝道，想起了威廉那位嫁给麻瓜的姑姑艾琳。

拉巴斯坦发出一声嗤笑。

“她们两个还不一样。和简·普林斯在一起的那个麻瓜姓琼斯，是个格兰芬多。”在他们眼中，麻瓜和麻瓜出身都一样，后者常被称作“会魔法的麻瓜”或“偷窃魔法的麻瓜”。

阿德赫拉想起来了——

“好像是个麻瓜出身的格兰芬多……叫什么来着？”

“爱德华·琼斯，男学生会主席。他和我的堂姐高奈莉娅一起共事过。”

“爱德华·琼斯？”她问道。

“你知道他？”拉巴斯坦惊讶地问。

“听说过。你要说的不会就是这些吧？”她假意不满。

“当然不是……我当时可是亲眼见证了这件事的发生。简·普林斯闹得最厉害的时候，几乎所有的斯莱特林都知道她交了个麻瓜男友。普林斯气坏了，但他拿她没办法。”

阿德赫拉很难相信威廉也会有拿一个人没办法的时候。

“你可别不信。简·普林斯在学校里一向独来独往，根本不在乎别人怎么说她。她能举着魔杖在一群斯莱特林面前说自己这辈子就认定这个麻瓜了。一般人真的对付不了她。”

“她的咒语很厉害吗？”阿德赫拉好奇地问。

拉巴斯坦显得有点尴尬。“算是吧，”他含糊地说，“可这不是重点。重点是，就在我们以为没人能把她和琼斯分开的时候，他们突然就分开了！”

“突然就分开了？”

“也不能说突然吧，”拉巴斯坦害怕地往威廉的方向瞅了一眼，高个子的男巫还安静地站在那里，“复活节假期后，她没有回来，缺了将近一个月的课。而那段时间，威廉·普林斯也不在学校。等到他们两个一起回来的时候，简·普林斯就跟变了一个人似的，对于之前发生的事绝口不提。”

“在五年级和七年级、临近考试的时候？”

“这有什么奇怪的。普林斯兄妹经常翘课，依我看，他们都觉得教授讲的是废话，”拉巴斯坦有些不自在地说，“重点是，他们两个在缺课的那一个月里到底干了什么！”

阿德赫拉看着他脸上的坏笑，突然觉得有点恶心。

“她不会长得很漂亮吧？”她下意识地问道。

拉巴斯坦摇摇头。

“普林斯家的美貌全都让你的未婚夫继承了。不过我确实挺好奇那一个月里威廉·普林斯都对他妹妹做了什么。那看着可不像是普通的遗忘咒。”

“你到底什么意思？”

拉巴斯坦低头看着她，像是下了好大的决心才开口道：

“你应该不知道，在我们上学那会普林斯兄妹是如何相处的……那时候的普林斯可不像现在，凡是违拗他的人都没有什么好下场。凡是见过他们的男人都会觉得，普林斯对他的妹妹有一种不正常的兴趣。至于女人嘛……”

“女人怎么了？”

拉巴斯坦咧嘴一笑。“凡是见过他的女人都会被他迷倒。你不就是这样吗？”

阿德赫拉不服气地看着他。

“照你的说法，当年知道这件事的人应该很多。那为什么之前我从没有听说过？”她怀疑地看着他。

“啊，这说起来就是另一件事了。”他推脱道。

“快点说！”她凶巴巴地命令道。

“唉，好吧。这件事就更远了，我知道的也不多。你一定知道简·普林斯的身份……他们将这件事瞒得死死的，没有人知道她的生母是谁，但据说也是我们圈子里的人。听说，她的生母在她的身上下了一道诅咒，凡是伤害她的人都会不得好死，所以大家才对她避之唯恐不及。”

“可要下这样的诅咒，她自己也要付出相同甚至更高的代价吧？你会不会搞错了？”

“可能性很小。据说普林斯夫人就是这么死的。”拉巴斯坦冷酷地说。

阿德赫拉突然间毛骨悚然，她开始庆幸起自己之前和简·普林斯没什么接触。这样的传言总是宁可信其有，不可信其无。

“你告诉我这么多，到底想让我做什么？”

宴会厅的门在这一刻开了。站在不远处的威廉转头看向阿德赫拉和拉巴斯坦，并没有表现出不满，但在那一瞬间两人都感到了一种无形的压迫。

拉巴斯坦低下头，平时机敏的棕色眼睛透出了一点迷茫。

“把她从地牢里带出来，你知道是谁，”他轻声说，“然后——放她走。”

海莲娜·施泰恩，那名两年前被拉巴斯坦带回来的麻瓜出身女巫。在被罗道夫斯发现之前，她一直被拉巴斯坦囚禁在位于霍格莫德的鸢尾园。

“我知道你一定办得到。”他抬起头，露出了一个同往常一样的、如同狐狸一般的笑。可不知为什么，阿德赫拉从他玩世不恭的笑容中读出了一丝悲伤。

也许，他爱她，但他们注定不可能。

“别哭丧着张脸，我这几年已经玩得够本了，”他伸手拍拍阿德赫拉的肩膀，在看到威廉走过来后又讪讪地收手，“总之，谢了。”

阿德赫拉挽着威廉的胳膊走进宴会厅。她戴着白色的长手套，遮住了手臂上那道明显的黑色标记。

“你如果有什么想知道的事，可以直接来问我。”威廉对她说。

阿德赫拉立刻意识到，刚刚的事恐怕没有瞒过他。

“你怎么知道的？”她有点心虚。

“猜的。”他冷冷地说，似乎觉得这个问题侮辱了自己的智商。

习惯坦诚的阿德赫拉并不想骗他。

“拉巴斯坦说，你把我当成了你的妹妹。”她试探着说。

“不可能，”没想到他一口否定了，“你绝不是她。”

“为什么？”

“她在六岁的时候就能把草药课本倒背如流，在八岁的时候就能制作出一般毒药的解药。她入学的时候，整个七年级都找不出几个魔药比得过她的学生，”威廉的脸上带着淡淡的微笑，话中也带着一丝不易察觉的骄傲，“所以，你绝不是她。”

阿德赫拉从不知道那个总是处于人们遗忘角落的简·普林斯还有这么优秀的一面。惊讶之余，她突然明白为什么威廉几乎从未和她聊起过他最热爱的魔药。现在的她，不过是简·普林斯八岁的水平；而那时候，威廉十岁。

他在她面前的倨傲就如同她在魁地奇球场上对其他队员的不屑一样。

在这一刻，她无比清楚地意识到，眼前这个琥珀色眼睛年轻人的骄傲是有充足的资本的。

“你很喜欢她？”阿德赫拉小心地控制住自己话中的嫉妒。

威廉脸上的笑容突然消失了。

“或许吧。”他冷淡地说，刚才的笑容仿佛只是她的幻觉。

她的生母在她的身上下了一道诅咒，凡是伤害她的人都会不得好死……普林斯夫人就是这么死的……拉巴斯坦刚刚说过的话在她耳边响起。

“抱歉。”她讷讷地说。

“你用不着感到抱歉，”他说，“我会把那些你应该知道的事情慢慢告诉你。”

这话听着有哪里不对劲，但阿德赫拉没来得及细想。仪式开始了，巴伦·塞尔温和艾斯黛拉·格林格拉斯正在交换戒指和誓言。

“怎么不见塞巴斯蒂安叔叔？”阿德赫拉在掌声响起时奇怪地问道。塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温是如今塞尔温家族的实际掌权人，拥有着一头耀眼金发的他和多个纯血家族都保持着良好的关系。他怎么会缺席今天这么重要的场合？

“这不是我们能管的。”威廉答，好像并不感到奇怪。

阿德赫拉清楚地记得，在那一刻到来之前，她正和威廉站在一旁看着一群男女在舞池中跳舞，领舞的是巴伦和艾斯黛拉。身为那日女主角的艾斯黛拉穿了一条浅紫色的裙子，玫瑰装饰在她淡金色的发髻上，钻石与她眼中甜蜜的光芒交相辉映。她在巴伦的牵引下转了一个圈，长长的裙摆在空气中划出一个好看的弧度。

突然间，灯熄灭了，人群发出一阵轻轻的骚动声。接下来，一声巨响，几声惊呼，灯亮了。

已有几个巫师抽出了自己的魔杖，但和大部分人一样，阿德赫拉的目光死死盯在了那个匍匐在大厅中央、挣扎着想要站起来的男人身上。

塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温。

阿德赫拉从未见过如此狼狈的塞巴斯蒂安。在她的印象中，他总是穿着精致华美的袍子，金色的头发亮得耀眼；他的脸上总是带着自信的微笑，风度翩翩，似乎和任何人都能搞好关系；他是她最信任、最尊敬的长辈之一，一直以来都对她很关照。

而现在，他的脸上带着愤怒与屈辱，缓缓流出的鲜血染红了他的金发。他想站起来，但最终只是跪在了地上。阿德赫拉想过去，可威廉死死钳住了她的胳膊。

突然，他又倒在了地上，好看的面孔扭曲起来，似乎在忍受着极大的痛苦。

“真是绝妙的表演。”一个高亢冷酷的声音从宴会厅另一头传来，面孔苍白的黑魔王缓步走来，身后跟着一脸骄傲的贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。他用修长的手指拿着那根能操纵他人痛苦与死亡的紫衫木魔杖，惊惧的人群自动为他让开道路。“塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温，连我都没有想到，你竟然会背叛我！”

黑魔王生气了，在场的所有人同时想到，都屏住呼吸不敢出声。

“我们亲爱的塞巴斯蒂安是不是告诉你们他要和伟大的黑魔王进行一次谈判？”黑魔王将目光转向不安的人群，“我们的纯血统、巫师界未来的希望，竟然这么轻易就屈服在利益之下。但你们大概没有想到，他策划的根本就是一次刺杀！”

有不少巫师都低下头，试图掩盖自己的震惊和恐惧。

“他为了一己私利想除掉我……多么的不自量力，多么的可笑，”他洋洋自得地说，“我，黑魔王，在长生的道路上比谁走的都远，无人可比。几个小小的咒语，不堪一击的魔法……太可笑了。”

塞巴斯蒂安还在地上挣扎，没有人敢走上前去。

“我要让你们所有人看到，背叛黑魔王大人会是怎样的下场。背叛的代价是什么，你们每个人都很清楚，是不是，巴伦？”

被点到名字的巴伦·塞尔温身体轻轻颤抖着。他挣开未婚妻艾斯黛拉的手臂，走上前去单膝跪下。

“背叛即死亡。”年轻人垂下头，声音听上去十分坚定。

“很好。但我觉得这还不够，远远不够。黑魔王大人一向仁慈，但这不代表他能容忍他人一再的冒犯。每一滴巫师的血都是珍贵的，但我们要定期剪除那些病态的枝叶，在焚烧前狠狠地碾碎。你说呢，巴伦？”

“是……是的。”

“那就动手吧。”

刚才还意气风发的巴伦·塞尔温现在脸色苍白得犹如幽灵。他慢慢站起来，转向那个蜷在地上奄奄一息的男人。

那是他的亲叔叔。

曾经，他悉心教导过他，对他寄予厚望；曾经，他是他心中如父亲般的存在。他们有过无数的幸福与快乐，但它们在这一刻全完了。在面前的人和家族之间，他必须要做出抉择。

巴伦的魔杖对准了那个已经不动了的人影。“钻心剜骨。”他轻声念出了那道咒语。

阿德赫拉眼中蓄满了泪水，她的手紧紧抓住了威廉的手臂，没意识到自己用了多大力气。但高个子青年面色如常，连眼睛都没多眨一下。

塞巴斯蒂安的身体只是轻轻抽搐着。生命力逐渐从这具正值壮年的躯体中流逝，他似乎连挣扎的力气都没有了。

黑魔王在这时叫了另一个名字。

“阿德赫拉·布莱克，该你了。”

如同身处一场无比逼真的梦境中一般，阿德赫拉慢慢走过去，像是在拖延惩罚的到来。她的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，根本不知道自己在干什么。她颤颤巍巍地举起魔杖，就像几个月前对那名穿着红裙子的麻瓜女人一样。

“钻心剜骨。”她哽咽着说，可谁都能看得出来，这道咒语是无效的。面对塞巴斯蒂安，她根本下不去狠心。

黑魔王发出一声轻蔑的笑。

“纯血家族最耀眼的明珠，也不过如此。黑魔王不需要一个连钻心咒都不会用的废物手下！”他威胁道。

阿德赫拉脸色惨白，她颤抖的手几乎都要握不住魔杖了。在这时，有一个高大的人影走过来，挡在了她身前。

“我请求得到这个任务，主人。”威廉·普林斯用不带一丝感情的声音说。

黑魔王注视了他两秒，像是在检查什么。

“那就动手吧。不过，威廉，你可不要让我失望。要永远记住，背叛不止死亡。”

高个子男巫接受了命令，转身举起魔杖。和巴伦与阿德赫拉都不一样，他面色如常，握着魔杖的手也十分平稳，深色眼眸中透着冷淡与厌恶。刚刚发生的事对他来说似乎没有丝毫影响，他没有念出咒语，在这种情形下还能集中精力使用无声咒。

很快，他的咒语就起效了。在那天剩下的时间中，阿德赫拉耳边始终回荡着塞巴斯蒂安临死前的尖叫，眼前始终闪现着那张布满血污、扭曲变形的英俊面孔。宴会提前结束了，她像个没有灵魂的玩偶一样被威廉带回了庄园。

阿德赫拉目光呆滞地蜷缩在沙发的一角，身上还穿着赴宴的礼服。她不知道自己应该怎么想、怎么做，只是想放任自己安静地缩在一个角落，暂时麻痹混乱的大脑……

一个高大的人影走过来，手上好像拿了什么东西。他俯下身，微热的手指触碰到了她裸露的皮肤。

“走开！别碰我！”她将那个人猛地推开。对方显然没想到她反应会这么激烈，一下子跌坐到了地毯上。

阿德赫拉费了好大的劲才让双眼重新聚焦。她的未婚夫威廉·普林斯从地上站起来，手里拿了一张毯子，看样子是想给她盖上。

“对，对不起——不！你别过来！”她对他伸出了魔杖，眼中满是警惕与害怕。

他慢慢靠近她，尽量将自己的声音放柔：“你在发热，安迪。”

这个名字触动了阿德赫拉的记忆。

“别这么叫我！”她尖声说，眼泪从发红的眼睛中溢出来。

塞巴斯蒂安一直都称呼她为“小安迪”。她曾经讨厌过这个称呼，但如今她再也听不到他这么叫她了。

他死了。她尊敬喜爱的长辈死在了她的未婚夫手下，是被他活活折磨死的。塞巴斯蒂安本来可以毫无痛苦地死去，但他没有给他这个机会。

“你需要它。”威廉冷静地陈述着一个事实。

“我不需要你的任何东西！”

威廉似乎终于对她的固执失去耐心了。他敏捷地从她手里抢过魔杖扔到一边，用手上的毯子将她裹了个严实，再试了试她额头的温度。阿德赫拉一直在挣扎，但在绝对的男性力量面前，她那点挣扎微不足道。

“走开！别过来！滚！”

威廉一把抓住她的左手，两枚款式相同的铂金戒指对到一起，意思不言自明。

“滚？我是你的未婚夫，这里是我的庄园。你要让我滚到哪里？”他眸色深沉，话尾危险地上扬。

“是你！是你把他给折磨死了！我没法忍受再看到你！”她四肢冰凉，全身都在发抖。记忆如潮水般涌来——

“一位优秀的年轻人，非常优秀。他在魔药和咒语上有着无与伦比的天赋，比我见过的绝大多数人头脑都要聪明冷静。”

“威廉·普林斯已经破例拿到药剂师的执业资格了，小安迪一定要努力学习哦。”

“你能嫁给普林斯，我很放心。”

塞巴斯蒂安一直是赞成两人的婚事的，是他在一开始鼓励她、给予了她勇气。他在赞赏这位年轻人的头脑与天赋、放心地将喜爱的后辈交到他的手上时，有没有想过自己有一天会命丧他手？

塞巴斯蒂安应该继续着他的优雅与风度，但他却充满痛苦、毫无尊严地死去，这让阿德赫拉一时间难以接受。

“别做梦了，”威廉严厉地说，“这原本是你的任务！”他毫不留情地将事情最残忍的那一面展现给了她。

这句话似乎摁下了一个神奇的开关。阿德赫拉慢慢停止了挣扎，开始低声抽泣，而后发展为嚎啕大哭。威廉没有再尝试靠近她，递给她一张手帕。阿德赫拉没有接过来，但也没有表现出抗拒，只是又往毯子里缩了缩。

威廉见状，只好拿起帕子给她擦干脸颊上的眼泪。相比起他施咒语和切魔药原料的时候，他此时的动作十分笨拙。

女孩的体温已经完全烧起来了，她苍白的脸颊上带着不健康的红晕，似乎是在燃烧她年轻的生命。威廉要起身去给她拿药，却被她伸手拽住了衣角。她害怕他，却又在脆弱的时候依赖着他。

她垂着头，身体因为畏寒战栗着。她一句话也没说，但威廉瞬间就明白了她的意思。他叫来家养小精灵菲拉，低声吩咐它去取药。

两人在位于庄园一隅的一间小会客厅里。壁炉里的火烧的很旺，但阿德赫拉还是觉得很冷。威廉从身后将瑟瑟发抖的她抱在了怀里，两个在漫漫长夜中紧紧相拥的人像是在抱团取暖。

“我想不通这是怎么回事，完全想不通，”阿德赫拉在恢复了一点理智后哑声说，“这决无可能。他为什么会背叛？他当时究竟要做什么？与黑魔王的谈判又是什么？

“那就别想了。”

“不，我一定要弄清楚。如果你知道的话那就告诉我！”她那双固执的灰眼睛在昏暗的烛光中炯炯有神。

“好吧，如果你一定要知道的话，”威廉慢慢说，似乎在斟酌词句，“黑魔王在几年前就不再满足于纯血家族。他开始在混血巫师中发展自己的势力。”

“可这又有什么关系？”

“混血巫师挤占了纯血统的位置，纯血统们有理由不高兴。因为这原本就和‘纯血至上’的理念相违。”

“所以，只是为了利益？”

过了一会，威廉说道：“就我所知。”

阿德赫拉心中产生了一种奇怪的感觉：行事潇洒的塞巴斯蒂安为了利益背叛了信仰、最后把性命搭进去，这好像有什么地方不对。就连威廉也有些奇怪，他似乎表现得过于镇静了。

“你提前知道这件事？”

威廉俯身吻了吻她的额头。

“别想了，你现在需要休息。待会菲拉会带你去你的房间。”他温和地说，但阿德赫拉并没有同往日一样沉溺其中。

从某种意义上说，小天狼星对威廉的看法是对的：迷恋黑魔法的疯子、手上沾血无数、为黑魔王铲除异己……但也许，这是值得的吧？不管塞巴斯蒂安是为了什么，他终究是背叛了旧日的信仰。

黑魔王是不可违背的……塞巴斯蒂安那样做是错的。如果他真的是为了利益违背自己当初的誓言，那他理应被处死。

但是，一个细小的声音在她心底冒出来——黑魔王为什么要以那样的方式处死他？就算他一时鬼迷心窍走错了路，但这么多年来他对食死徒的贡献所有人都有目共睹。先是巴伦，再是她，然后是威廉；他的侄子，他喜爱的后辈，他欣赏的年轻人……阿德赫拉无法想象，当他们的魔杖指向他的时候他心里会是多么的痛苦绝望……

还有威廉……他就是黑魔王手里最锋利的那把匕首，绝无二心。他的那些咒语让人毛骨悚然……既然塞巴斯蒂安都能被他折磨死，那会不会有一天，他的那些咒语也会落在她的身上？

她不敢再往下想了。

阿德赫拉已经足够疲倦了。在菲拉来之前，她已经沉沉睡去。最后是小精灵菲拉去叫了威廉，他将睡着的她抱回了房间。

他没有想到自己已经极力轻柔的动作还是惊醒了她。她抓着他的手臂，带着一双哭肿的眼睛轻声问他：

“你说，那会是什么样呢？”

威廉知道她问的是什么，他也曾问过自己这个问题很多次，但没有人知道答案。

“你会唱摇篮曲吗？”女孩望着他，身子蜷在一起，模样显得有点可怜。

“……不会。”男巫说。这是一个意料之中的答案，阿德赫拉也无法想象威廉唱歌的模样，那简直和麦格教授会高兴得手舞足蹈一样不可思议。

“那讲故事呢？讲故事总会吧？就算没有故事，随便说点什么也行。”她不满地微嘟起嘴唇，只希望对方不要直接背草药书。

威廉沉默着，似乎阿德赫拉是在要求拿走他最心爱的铂制坩埚。她都要放弃希望了。可这时，他突然开口，用一板一眼的严肃语气缓缓说道：

“在海的远处，水十分蓝，像最美丽的矢车菊的花瓣，同时又很清，像最明亮的玻璃。然而它又很深，深得任何锚链都达不到底。要想从海底一直达到水面，必须有许多教堂尖塔，一个接一个地连起来才行。”

阿德赫拉懵了。她不会是听错了吧？他在讲故事？

她敢赌十个加隆，这绝对不是那个刻板的威廉·普林斯能现编出来的故事。她继续往下听着——

“……她是一个古怪的孩子，不大爱讲话，总是静静地想什么事情。当别的姊妹们用她们从沉船里所得到的最奇异的东西来装饰她们的花园的时候，她除了喜欢像高空的太阳一样艳红的花朵以外，还喜欢一个美丽的大理石像。这是一个美丽的男子的石像；它是用一块洁白的石头雕出来的，是跟一条遭难的船一同沉到海底的。”

她忍不住将偏过头，看到坐在一旁的威廉正目不转睛地盯着墙壁挂毯上的花草纹，背诵着一个不知道从哪里听来的童话故事。真是难以想象，他脸上的表情正经得像是在参加魔法史考试，似乎是在考官面前论述到底是谁杀死了妖精戈娜德纳克特这个千古难题。

阿德赫拉闭上眼睛，继续听他用与宾斯教授有得一拼的干巴巴的语气讲着小美人鱼的故事。魔法界的人鱼凶悍、丑陋，但她并不太介意人鱼的形象在故事中被美化。

“……小人鱼看到王子渐渐苏醒过来了，并且向周围的人露出笑容。可是他却没有对她露出笑的表情：当然，他一点也不知道救他的人就是她啊。她感到非常难过。因此当他被抬进那幢高大的房子去的时候，她就悲哀地跳进海里，回到她父亲的宫殿里去了。”

“……那么我就只有死去，变成泡沫在水上飘了。我再也不能听见浪涛的音乐，再也不能看见美丽的花朵和鲜红的太阳了。难道我没有办法能得到一个不灭的灵魂吗?”

“……只有当一个人爱你、把你当做比他父母还要亲切的人的时候；只有当他把他全部的思想和爱情都放在你身上的时候；只有当他让牧师把他的右手放在你的手里，答应现在和将来永远对你忠诚的时候，他的灵魂才会转移到你的身上，你才会得到一份人类的快乐。他会给你一个灵魂，同时又使他自己的灵魂保持不灭。但是这类事情是永远不会有的。”

“……现在她穿上了丝绸和细纱做的贵重衣服。她是宫里最美丽的女人，然而她却是一个哑巴，既不能唱歌，也不能讲话。漂亮的女奴隶穿着丝绸，戴着金银，走上前来为王子和他的父母唱歌。有一个奴隶唱得最迷人，王子不禁鼓起掌来，对她露出微笑。这时小人鱼感到一阵悲哀。她知道，在过去她的歌声要比那美得多。她想，只愿他知道，为了要和他在一起，她永远牺牲了自己的声音。"

“……现在大家都在传说王子快要结婚了，他的妻子就是邻国国王的一个女儿。因为这个缘故，他装备好了一艘美丽的船。王子在表面上说是要到邻近一个王国里去观光，事实上是为了要去看看邻国君主的女儿。他要带着一大批随员同去。”

“……在太阳没有出来以前，你得把它刺进那个王子的心里去。当他的热血流到你脚上的时候，你的双脚将会又联到一起，成为一条鱼尾，那么你就可以恢复人鱼的原形，你就可以回到我们这儿的水里来。这样，在你没有变成无生命的咸水泡沫以前，你还是可以活过你三百年的岁月。快动手吧。在太阳没有出来以前，不是他死，就是你死。”

“……他的思想中只有新娘的存在，刀子在小人鱼的手里发抖。但是正在这时候，她把刀子远远地向浪花里扔去。刀子沉下的地方，浪花就发出一道红光，好像有许多血滴溅出水面。她再一次用她迷糊的视线朝王子望了一眼，然后就从船上跳到海里，她觉得她的身躯在融化成泡沫。”

“现在太阳从海里升起来了。阳光柔和地、温暖地照在冰冷的泡沫上，因此小人鱼并没有感觉到灭亡。她看到了光明的太阳。”

故事在这里结束。阿德赫拉本来已经收起来的眼泪又止不住地往下流。她抽抽嗒嗒地坐起来，用手帕擦着眼泪。

“你，你从哪看到的这个故事？”她哭得稀里哗啦的。威廉困惑地皱眉看着她，没有回答这个问题。看来，他只是把这个故事复述了一遍，一点都没被故事情节感染。阿德赫拉对于他的无动于衷感到气愤。

“小人鱼最后死了！”她尖声说。

“我知道。”威廉平静地说。他注视着她，眼睛转为让人捉摸不透的深色。

“为什么小人鱼不能和王子幸福地生活在一起呢？童话一般都有一个那样的结尾。”她伤心地绞着手里的帕子。

“不。小人鱼不应该和王子在一起。”威廉认真地说。

“难道她应该死掉吗！”她有些神经质地嚷道，让威廉的眉毛不易察觉地轻轻一皱。最终，他决定在这个特殊时候包容她。

“是王子不配，”威廉·普林斯移开了目光，“是他配不上她。抛开王子的身份，他一无是处。”他冷静地给出了一个令阿德赫拉惊讶的结论，似乎意有所指。

“他从没有看到她为他做过什么，是因为他不想看到。”他带着点固执说道。

“我不这么认为，”阿德赫拉冷静下来，稍加考虑道，“我觉得这是……命运。”她说出这个词时，显得有点迷茫。

“命运？”威廉挑眉，重复道。

“命中注定、不可逃避。”语气坚定起来。她轻轻弯起唇角，想起了自己之前极力维系的那个摇摇欲坠的布莱克家。那笑容变得略微苦涩，可对方没有发现。

“只有无力改变的人才会将此归结为命运。”威廉的话无意间戳到了阿德赫拉的痛处，这让他看上去终于有点像她记忆中那个和大猫一样傲慢自大、睥睨一切的威廉·普林斯了。她感到了极度的疲惫，不欲在此时和他一争高下。

困意袭来，她缩回到被子里。威廉替她把被子往上拉了拉，看着她闭上眼睛。

“谢谢你的故事，我很喜欢。如果这就是死亡的话，”她想起了人鱼故事的结尾，嘟囔着，“……也还不错。死在黎明时分的海边，绝望与希望、旧的结束与新的开始，多美啊。但我还是希望我能死在一个秋天，最好是一个铺满金黄落叶的秋天。”

她喜欢海边吗？威廉将这点默默记在了心里。他看着身前的女孩，眼睛中带着连他自己都没察觉的温柔。

“为什么呢？”

“因为我读过一句诗，”她的声音越来越小，“‘愿生如夏花之绚烂，死如秋叶之静美’，那听上去很美。”

这听上去傻透了，但威廉没有反驳。他已经习惯了她时不时的“奇思妙想”了。

“好，我陪着你。”他说着，又为她拉了拉被角。

他凝视着十六岁女孩的如花睡颜。床头的烛光映着她的侧脸，将睫毛的阴影拉得很长。她的五官端庄纤巧，看上去像是一名沉睡的天使。这让他突生出一种异样的感觉，仿佛这个场景会重复上百年，直到那个秋日到来、死神将他们一同带走。她会在窗边读着喜欢的书，而他会安静地研制魔药；她会说着那些她以为他会感兴趣的话题，而他虽然觉得聒噪，却还是会耐着性子认真地听。

威廉用一种小心克制的目光注视着她，仿佛在注视一个他无比渴望的易碎的美梦。不敢触及，不愿离去。

“你说，那会是什么样的呢？”阿德赫拉在半梦半醒间再次问道，没指望对方能有什么回应。

“在那里，人们只需要做他们想做的事，”威廉将声音放柔，“没有任何人可以强迫他们。”

阿德赫拉过了很久才答话。

“听上去像是有许多不得已似的……怎么，你要承认命运的存在吗？”

夜已深，阿德赫拉很快就睡着了，没有等到那个答案。威廉琥珀色的眼眸在摇曳烛光的映衬下晦暗不明，但依旧锐利、沉稳。他似乎永远不知疲累，永远也不会倒下。

“因为我决意抗击它。”他轻声说，眼神坚定狠厉。

两天后的周日，阿德赫拉返回霍格沃茨，准备迎接新一周的到来。她因为赴宴和养病错过了一次魁地奇训练，但没人敢说什么。

这天晚上，位于伦敦维多利亚街三号的房子迎来了两位神秘访客。年长的那位名叫波琳娜，拥有一双锐利的湛蓝色眼睛，暗金色的头发整齐地盘在脑后；年轻的那位是波琳娜的女儿，名叫维奥莱塔，不过十七八岁的年纪，有一双罕见的蓝紫色眼睛。两人都来自德国的穆勒家族。

藏身此处的蝴蝶夫人接待了她们。

“真感谢你们能在这个时候过来。”

“哪里，这是我们应该做的，”波琳娜·穆勒平和地说，“很感谢这些年来您为我们做的贡献。我们自当遵守承诺。”

蝴蝶夫人，本名海伦·克里，一九五八年七月以女学生会主席的身份从霍格沃茨拉文克劳毕业。她表面上是魔法护肤品牌“蝴蝶夫人”的创始人，白手起家创造了一个商业奇迹，实则是一个外国家族在英的代理人。

为了掩人耳目，穆勒家族在英国的代理人不止一个，但海伦无疑是其中最成功的。她出乎意料地得到了塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温的青睐，那些看人眼色的家族根本不敢找她的麻烦。

但现在，塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温倒了。尽管消息被极力封锁，海伦还是听到了风声。她将消息秘密传递出去，穆勒家族内部商议后决定派波琳娜母女来处理此事。

波琳娜出身朗格家族，身为家中独女的她带着那个古老家族的巨额财富嫁入穆勒家，在族中享有很高的地位。当年波琳娜在海伦走投无路的时候救了她，从此海伦改头换面，效忠于波琳娜和她的家族。

她们用德语交谈，相互使用敬称。维奥莱塔在一旁旁听，她此行的目的便是协助和学习。

“我们会安排您今晚撤离，恐怕您接下来要离开这里很长一段时间了。您还有什么牵挂吗？”

“我的女儿。她还在霍格沃茨上学。”海伦说。

这件事波琳娜是知道的。当年海伦便是被叔叔一家以未婚先孕的名头赶出了家门，但她坚持生下了她，因为这是她和她爱的人的孩子。

但那名叫帕克·布朗的格兰芬多从此杳无音信。帕克是一名麻瓜出身的巫师，海伦猜测他是被食死徒给杀害的。在几年后，帕克的麻瓜养父母也惨遭杀害。

“她可以转学去布斯巴顿，”波琳娜立刻说，“这件事一周后就能办好。”她承诺道，脸上毫无难色。

海伦挣扎了一会。“还是算了吧。她一直以为她的母亲只是一个普通的职员，我也只想让她过普通人的日子。拜托您暑假的时候找人照看她一下就好。我会给她写一封信，看看她能不能去同学家过暑假。”

波琳娜同意了。维奥莱塔会意，拿出一个紫罗兰形状的挂坠递给海伦。

“我们很快会再次见面的。”蓝紫色眼眸的女孩微笑道。

门钥匙发出淡蓝色的光芒，渐渐将海伦包围。在离开前，她抬头看向波琳娜。

她们在一个四月的黄昏相遇于霍格莫德。那是一九五六年，她是一名忙于备考的五年级学生，在三把扫帚等待约会结束的室友；而她是一名待嫁的新娘，同时承受着失去挚友与即将嫁给不爱之人的痛苦。喝醉酒的波琳娜向一名路人倾诉，海伦便是那名沉默的倾听者。兜兜转转这么多年过去，她们的女儿都长大了，似乎在告诉她们这个世上没有什么过不去的坎。

抛却合作关系，海伦与波琳娜也能算得上不错的朋友。她们是相似的人，知道彼此的难处与痛苦，却从不点破。她可以信任她。海伦在最后一刻平静地说：

“如果您有了塞尔温的消息，也请告诉我。“

下一秒，她被门钥匙带到了百里之外的安全地带。她没有想到的是，从此她再也没能重返故土。

“她对塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温……”维奥莱塔迟疑着问。

“海伦是不会爱上一个纯血统的，何况是一个塞尔温，”波琳娜十分笃定，维奥莱塔不解，“因为她爱的自始至终只有帕克·布朗一人。”

“而塞尔温家族当年找过他的麻烦，他很可能就是命丧于此。”

“所以说，只有利用？”

“只有利用。”波琳娜冷漠地说。

早就见惯权力争斗的维奥莱塔只是有些失望。但很快，她便有点感慨地说：“就连塞尔温也不会知道‘蝴蝶夫人’的真实身份，这将永远成为一段秘史。我感觉，我们似乎正在从高处俯瞰历史呐。”

“你错了，孩子。在真正的历史面前，我们知道的很少。没有任何一个人可以俯视同时代的历史，我们手握的也仅仅是一小块碎片而已。后世人能做的只是极可能地搜集碎片，将它们拼凑完整。但历史的碎片浩如烟海，真假难辨。”

十二天后，三月十七日，马尔福庄园举办了一场盛大的晚宴。巫师界几乎所有有头有脸的家族都收到了请柬，但并不是所有人都到场了。大家都对前去赴宴代表什么心知肚明。黑魔王权势渐盛，这是他给大家族们表明立场的最后机会。

到场的家族都与黑魔王有着千丝万缕的联系，其中的很多人后来被证实为食死徒。他们是莱斯特兰奇、布莱克、塞尔温、帕金森、诺特、罗齐尔、艾弗里、亚克斯利、特拉弗斯、卡罗、罗尔、高尔、克拉布、穆尔塞伯、格林格拉斯、伯斯德、博克、弗林特……就连与马尔福一向不睦的威廉·普林斯也在未婚妻阿德赫拉·布莱克的陪同下参加了这次规模盛大的晚宴。

《预言家日报》的摄影师在他们一起踏上主体建筑前的台阶时摁下了快门，这张照片后来成为这对著名未婚夫妇唯一一张公诸于世的合照。

在未加显形药水的黑白底片上，阿德赫拉·布莱克正神采飞扬地在说什么，十六岁的她年轻而富有活力，左侧脸颊上露出一个浅浅的酒窝；二十四岁的威廉·普林斯伸出左臂揽住未婚妻，低头认真聆听着，神色温柔。没人知道在这样的表象之下隐藏着什么。

在战争结束后，普林斯家族的族人以三千加隆的价格从预言家报社手中购得了这张底片。

而现在，谜题还未解开，故事仍在继续。


	18. 光荣使命

Chapter 18 光荣使命

“……高奈莉娅·A·麦克米兰小姐在七二年七月以实习生的身份进入魔法法律执行司。她思维敏捷，行事果断。当时我任魔法法律执行司司长一职，三个月后她一转正我就将她提拔为了司长助理。我们那时正在进行《哑炮权利法案》的起草，在当时已经历经了一年半之久，麦克米兰的加入对我们而言是巨大的帮助。但麦克米兰家显然不愿意让她牵扯进去，于是在七三年一月份，她被平调至威森加摩管理机构，只负责文书工作。

“我当时还觉得可惜。但出身世族的麦克米兰只要按照家族的安排，不行差踏错，加之她本人出色的工作能力，便有望能在三十岁之前登上司长之位。（备注：这一点后来在阿米莉亚·博恩斯的身上得到了验证。）

“不过我没想到的是，她竟然另辟蹊径。七五年七月，我竞选成功，成为魔法部部长。此时的麦克米兰在部长办公室里担任一个不太起眼的初级助理。我也是在这个时候才知道，之前那些珍贵的情报都是经她之手传递进魔法部的。她极其擅长与人打交道，和很多家族都保持着良好的私人关系。其中一个很好的例子便是在部里任职的艾分史东·厄夸特。她通过厄夸特认识了米勒娃·麦格，这位霍格沃茨的变形课教师以阿尼马格斯形态潜入斯莱特林休息室，为我们探听了很多神秘人追随者的重要消息。除了麦格，麦克米兰的手上还有不少能干的密探，其中最有价值的便是打入食死徒内部、代号”山猫“的高级间谍。

“七八年三月，神秘人的势力进入鼎盛期。他们似乎察觉到有叛徒，对内的表现我们不得而知。大概是从那个时候起，他们盯上了负责情报汇总工作的麦克米兰。三月十八日，国际巫师联合会抵达伦敦，在当晚的会议间期，她突然昏倒被紧急送往圣芒戈医院，后被诊断为花粉过敏。这很蹊跷，因为她并无此过敏史。这是我能想到的最早关于麦克米兰小姐遭人暗算的事情。”

——节选自《英国魔法部部长办公室秘密档案与备忘录解密（二零三零年版）》

从三月三日那晚起，塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温的名字无人再提。他没有娶妻，亦没有子女，连被传为情妇的蝴蝶夫人也在食死徒到达前销声匿迹，倒是很干净。

沃尔布加在知道这件事后，先是震惊，接着就是谴责和唾弃。

“我早就知道那个金发小子不安好心……哼，三天两头地跑过来献殷勤……”她咕哝道。

默默听着这一切的阿德赫拉心中生出一种怪诞的感觉。她还记得沃尔布加曾经是多么需要塞巴斯蒂安的灵通消息与独特见解。塞巴斯蒂安的背叛是不对的，但沃尔布加的无端指责就对吗？

“还有他那个情妇，一看就不是什么正经人家出来的——”

沃尔布加不会想到蝴蝶夫人就是她的弟弟阿尔法德当年疯狂追求过的混血女巫海伦·克里。不过先前利用哑炮身份大肆敛财的克里家族在她眼中确实不是什么正经人家，她这次倒是没看错。

“别说了，”阿德赫拉出声打断她，“我们应该把注意力放在更需要的地方上，而不是这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。”她说。沃尔布加愣了一下，还是安静了。

虽然很不愿意承认，但阿德赫拉私下里觉得蝴蝶夫人表现出来的涵养与学识要比沃尔布加强得多。

以沃尔布加的才能或许在克里家正合适，但将位于纯血统核心的布莱克家族交到她的手上实在过于危险。不过，所有意识到这点的人都碰巧被她给除名了。阿德赫拉的祖母梅拉妮娅·麦克米兰·布莱克曾对这一点表示过担忧，可惜她在阿德赫拉很小的时候便去世了。

现在，布莱克家的老一辈们都隐退了，不再理事。他们将家族掌舵的重任交给和他们同样迷恋纯血统的沃尔布加手上，并坚信她不会选错道路。现在看来，她确实没选错。儿子小天狼星虽然不争气，但女儿阿德赫拉已经加入食死徒，并会在毕业后嫁给黑魔王的心腹威廉·普林斯。

三月十八日，国际巫师联合会先遣团抵达伦敦，意在考察英国巫师界的局面平稳性以及为夏季正式访问团的到来做铺垫。魔法部得到消息，食死徒意图在先遣团访问期间对先遣团成员不利，紧急将数名布置在外围的傲罗召回。

魔法部的内部消息很快通过担任傲罗的凤凰社成员弗兰克·隆巴顿传回社里，凤凰社决定派人前去说服先遣团成员埃蒙德·蒙特支持凤凰社。社员博恩斯兄弟通过在部里的关系调回了一名不起眼的社员去执行这一任务。

被选中的人是一直潜伏在对角巷的傲罗兼凤凰社成员爱德华·琼斯。他于一九七二年七月以男学生会主席的身份从霍格沃茨格兰芬多学院毕业，同年开始傲罗培训。一九七五年九月，他在结束傲罗培训后参与调查一起走私案，后以观察员的身份潜伏于对角巷，监视食死徒在对角巷的动向。

二十一点十五，完成任务的爱德华·琼斯从休息室悄悄潜出，行走在地下一层的走廊里。他在这里碰到了部长初级助理、同时也是他上线的高奈莉娅·麦克米兰。

高奈莉娅在他身前晕倒，爱德华也得以将她及时送往圣芒戈。圣芒戈药剂和植物中毒科值班治疗师哈里斯将她诊断为花粉过敏，并指导爱德华的女友、一名姓“梅尔”的药剂师为她配置了解药。

在喝下解药半分钟后，高奈莉娅慢悠悠地睁开了眼睛，看起来毫发无损。魔法部的情报危机暂时解除，但食死徒一方的情况并不乐观。

这次的计划由罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇负责，他在威廉·普林斯和蒂凡尼·黑尔的魔药之间选了威廉的。那瓶被命名为“玫瑰之心”的毒药原本会让中毒者看上去像是花粉过敏，实则会因此错过最佳抢救时间。罗道夫斯不明白到底是哪里出了问题，高奈莉娅·麦克米兰为什么会真的变成花粉过敏？

但他进一步明确，食死徒内部确实仍有叛徒，且他的上线很可能就是高奈莉娅·麦克米兰。在将此事禀告黑魔王之前，他将有关人员都召集到了一起。

三月十九日凌晨，莱斯特兰奇庄园。

“行了，我知道叛徒一定存在，都来说说吧，昨天晚上到底是怎么回事？”他粗声粗气地说，“黑尔，你先来。”

混血出身的药剂师蒂凡尼·黑尔还没有成为正式的食死徒，但她的业务能力是毋庸置疑的。这位黑发女巫一看就不大好对付，罗道夫斯有点头疼和她打交道。

“我不知道我有什么要说的，”她用自己一贯的嘲讽语气说，“你们用的那瓶魔药不是我的。就算我拿到了那瓶魔药，也不可能立刻做出来解药。”

“普林斯，你有什么要说的？”

“是你拿走了我的魔药。你测试过它的，不是吗？后面发生了什么我一无所知。你要是不信任我，大可以再找个麻瓜重新测一遍。”他冷冷地说。

罗道夫斯有点恼了。

“拉巴斯坦，你找的那个人到底靠不靠谱！”他冲着自己的弟弟吼道。

坐在沙发上的拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇懒洋洋地抬起头。负责去下药的部长办公室实习生维克多·沃克就是他找过来的。据说此人对于凭借家族势力就能身居高位的麦克米兰极为不满。

“也许吧，”拉巴斯坦满不在乎地说，“你把他抓来问问不就知道了？”

贝拉特里克斯这时昂首挺胸地走进房间。“怎么样？”罗道夫斯有点紧张地问，一如既往地将所有希望都放在妻子身上。她刚刚在庄园地牢里审问维克多·沃克。

“那小子一口咬定将药水滴在了麦克米兰的点心上，并且确信她吃了下去。”她傲慢地说。

罗道夫斯皱着眉头想了半天，还是没有头绪。

“好吧，那我们先来做个假设。如果麦克米兰没有中毒，那问题会出现在哪里？我们已经可以肯定，那瓶魔药直到交到沃克手上都没有问题。”

“有没有可能是中途被掉包了？”蒂凡尼·黑尔说。

“那会是谁？”罗道夫斯紧接着问道，“参与这次行动的就这么几个人。我敢保证，没有其他人知道。”

“不，还有一个人，”拉巴斯坦眯起了棕色的眼睛，“那个斯内普不是一直在和黑尔做魔药吗？他也是知情者。”

贝拉特里克斯大笑。“他能做什么？一个还没毕业的混血小杂种。”说完她轻蔑地看了一眼坐在一旁面无表情的威廉。

西弗勒斯·斯内普正是威廉的姑妈、当年离家出走的艾琳·普林斯和麻瓜托比亚·斯内普的儿子。

“那就先把他排除，”罗道夫斯不耐烦地说，“再想想还有什么可能？”

“容我提醒，其实内部听到风声的人有很多。”威廉说。

罗道夫斯眼前突然一亮。

“普林斯，这次的计划本来没有你。你为什么要突然掺乎一脚？”他怀疑地看向威廉。

“一切为了黑魔王，”他答道，这真是个标准答案，“我还想问问你，你这次行动一开始为什么要故意绕开我呢？”

面对他咄咄逼人的目光，罗道夫斯有些心虚。“我们当然应该给其他人一些机会……”

威廉发出了一声冷笑。

“行了，”拉巴斯坦拖长了语调，“既然没有头绪，那就来想想下一种可能——如果麦克米兰真的中毒了呢？要不然没法解释她那天晚上为什么会突然晕倒啊。”

“那晚的那个治疗师和药剂师呢？”罗道夫斯逼问道，“拉巴斯坦，我记得我是派你去的圣芒戈吧？“

“那名治疗师叫理查德·哈里森，他那晚本来不应该在那里的，”拉巴斯坦不大情愿地说，“他已经辞职了。”

“辞职？”蒂凡尼挑眉反问。

“是啊，辞职。他们全家都去了澳大利亚，包括他在部里当官的哥哥。我可没法去澳大利亚逮人。”他耸耸肩膀。

“那那名药剂师呢？还有那名把麦克米兰送到医院的傲罗？”

“我当时去追的哈里森，但是跟丢了。等我回来的时候，那两个人已经走了。”

罗道夫斯顿时气不打一处来。

“所以说一共三个人，你一个也没抓住？那名药剂师也辞职了吗？”他咆哮道。

拉巴斯坦似乎已经习惯了哥哥的怒火。看样子，他早就懒散惯了。

“我查了当晚的值班记录。那一晚并没有药剂师当班，”拉巴斯坦嘟囔道，“谁知道她是从哪个地缝里钻出来的？”

“或许，我们可以换一个思路，”贝拉特里克斯挑衅般地看向威廉，“谁能制作出这种解药？”

莱斯特兰奇兄弟都看向了威廉，但威廉还是一副镇定自若的样子。

“让我来想想，有没有可能那名药剂师就是你假扮的？你那里应该有不少复方汤剂吧？假扮一个人对你而言轻而易举。”贝拉特里克斯挑衅般地说。

“你忽略了一个问题，”威廉说，“那个药剂师是个女的。”

“女的怎么了？”贝拉特里克斯极其不满。

“就算我真要假扮别人，我也不会扮成一个女人。”他有点不屑地说。

仔细想想，这真的像是威廉·普林斯一贯的行事风格。他以前不是还当着贝拉特里克斯的面说过“上战场都是男人的事”吗？

“你——”

“行了，现在不是争假扮男人还是假扮女人的时候！“罗道夫斯烦躁地说，”就着上一个问题——普林斯，这个魔药是你提供的，你必须要告诉我们都有谁能做出来解药！”

“没有人可以做出来。”男巫傲慢地说。

“哦，包括你自己？”罗道夫斯问。

“我的任务是做毒药，而不是做解药。”威廉冷冷地说，把罗道夫斯给噎了回去。

“黑尔，你呢？”他瓮声瓮气地问黑发女巫。

“做毒药的权威在这，你却来问我这个混血？”她奚落道。

他们两个的脾气都不怎么好，让罗道夫斯禁不住怀疑搞魔药的是不是都整天一副阴阳怪气的模样。

“你这么一说，我倒是想起来一个人。”拉巴斯坦摸着下巴，若有所思地说。

“谁？”

“简·普林斯。”拉巴斯坦说。威廉在听到那个名字后瞳孔忍不住一缩，只有蒂凡尼将这看在了眼里。

罗道夫斯瞪大了眼睛，足足过了好几秒才反应过来。

“那个人不是早死了吗？”罗道夫斯冷漠地说，“你提她干什么？”

“你看，女人、和普林斯一样擅长魔药，这样的人凤毛麟角，简·普林斯就是一个。她的魔药可是普林斯亲自教的。”

“是啊，只除了她死了这一点以外，”罗道夫斯嘲讽道，肺都快气炸了，“梅林呐，好不容易才能摆脱她。难道那个女人还要以幽灵的形式回来吗？”

“不，”拉巴斯坦固执地说，“我觉得她可能压根没死。”

那次和阿德赫拉的简短谈话让拉巴斯坦重新回想起简与威廉相处的场景：威廉永远都是傲慢神气的样子，而简永远都是他身后唯唯诺诺的小跟班。不管他身为男人的那点直觉是否正确，他都很难相信威廉会这么轻易地让简死掉。

似乎只有他一个人觉得这不是无稽之谈。

“够了！”罗道夫斯勒令道，对于拉巴斯坦的异想天开头痛万分，“既然我们都理不清楚，那就交给黑魔王去定夺吧！”

食死徒的集会一早在塞尔温庄园举行。塞巴斯蒂安“消失”后，这里就成了黑魔王的地盘，塞尔温家族剩余的族人小心翼翼地侍奉着这位主人。罗道夫斯尽量流畅地向黑魔王报告了这次失败的行动。这本来就是罗道夫斯为了表忠心私自进行的行动，黑魔王更是对担任仲裁毫无兴趣。他只需要知道食死徒内还有叛徒，而叛徒的上线很有可能是高奈莉娅·麦克米兰就够了。

“也许你们还记得塞巴斯蒂安的下场，对不对？”他圆滑地说，所有人都想到了那个最后忍不住在威廉魔杖下求饶的前任塞尔温家族掌权人。现在，塞尔温老夫人已经不承认这个死去幼子的身份了，当年也正是她将家族交到了他的手中。

“现在，黑魔王大人需要你们手里的一个东西。我需要一个小精灵。”

长桌旁的巫师们都低下头。家养小精灵一般只有古老而富有的巫师家族才能拥有，一只训练有素的家养小精灵可以干很多活，而且任劳任怨。

黑魔王的目光从一张面孔移到另一张。终于，有人开口了。

“布莱克家愿意献上小精灵。”

是坐在威廉·普林斯旁边的阿德赫拉·布莱克。她马上就要十七岁了，如今已经褪去了婴儿肥，长成了一名少女。她没有黑魔王预料得那样勇敢果断，但胜在忠心单纯……而且最关键的是她现在是一名布莱克，以后会是一名普林斯。

黑魔王满意地看着她。

“黑魔王将会永远记得布莱克家的忠诚。”他朗声说，但并不是每个人都会信了。塞巴斯蒂安的死犹如一颗惊雷，炸醒了不少人。他大概在阿德赫拉出生的时候就加入食死徒了，到死前已是位高权重，但还是说死就死了，黑魔王甚至连说一句遗言的时间都没给他留。

这些事马尔福明白、普林斯明白，但布莱克不明白。在十七岁生日前一天的午后，阿德赫拉到地下厨房找到了克利切。

这是她第一次来到这里，这么做只是为了显得更有诚意。在一些方面，她仍然固执地坚持着自己的行事准则。

小精灵用一条破毯子给自己搭了一个简陋的窝，阿德赫拉看到后心里突生出来点愧疚。她知道沃尔布加平时都是怎么对克利切的，稍微做错一点事就狠狠惩罚、天天嚷着“小精灵老得端不动盘子了就该将它们的脑袋砍下来钉到墙上”。她虽然不赞同，但也从来没有反驳过。

她只是没有虐待它，现在却要为了布莱克家的荣耀将它献给黑魔王……在见识了黑魔王的残忍后，谁知道在接下来等待着它的会是什么呢？

但她必须要这么做。她，阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克，布莱克家族的继承人，曾经在黑魔王面前发过誓，要永远忠诚于他……她不能软弱，绝不能……

阿德赫拉蹲下来，与小精灵平视，伸出手轻轻握住它瘦弱的手臂。地下厨房的光线很昏暗，不会将一切都照的无从遁形……

“克利切……”她轻轻开口，注视着小精灵玻璃球一样的眼珠，“黑魔王需要一个小精灵，我主动推荐了你。”

推荐……她竟然用了这个词。小精灵克利切的眼睛睁得大大的，里面满是对她的信任与敬爱。可她真的值得吗？

“这是荣誉，是属于我和你的荣誉、属于布莱克家族的荣誉，你必须做黑魔王吩咐你的任何事情。我希望——”她卡住了，将原本要说的那句“希望你可以理解”咽了下去。她是主人，克利切是她的小精灵。她在下达命令时并不需要得到它的理解。

“我希望你能在这一切结束后回来，”她改口道，“回家。你明白吗？”她尽力温和地说。

“克利切明白。”小精灵欢快地说。即使早就知道它会这样高兴地去执行她的命令，阿德赫拉还是松了一口气。她告诉它黑魔王在塞尔温庄园，小精灵很快就出发了。

在接下来的几个小时中，阿德赫拉始终心神不宁。她将献出克利切的事情告诉了沃尔布加，不出意外地得到了母亲的表扬，可此时的阿德赫拉已经不像过去那样需要它了。曾经对她而言意义非凡的表扬，如今不过是几句空泛的漂亮话。它既不能让她得到被肯定的满足感，也不能告诉她这么做是否真的正确，甚至都不能让她感到安定。它现在唯一的作用就是滋养着沃尔布加身为一名成功母亲高高在上的虚荣心。

对她而言，沃尔布加此时的褒扬甚至还不如父亲奥赖恩一个沉默的微笑来得舒心。最起码，奥赖恩会真心为她考虑几分吧……会吧？阿德赫拉忍不住在心里衡量起父母的私心，可没过多久她的心又飘到了那只年迈瘦弱的小精灵身上……

黑魔王会怎么对它呢？它还能回来吗？如果不能的话它会以怎样的方式离开这个世界？它会不会怨恨将它送给黑魔王的小主人？

在这些疑问的包围下，阿德赫拉完全没有办法集中注意力做任何一件事。她将复活节假期的作业搁置到了一边，随手抓了一本中世纪咒语书，可实际上一个字也没看进去。

阿德赫拉心中的不安在入睡前得到了证实。这时她正准备入睡，将那本她根本没看进去的咒语书放到了床头，准备当作睡前读物。

随着一记空气破裂的声音，一个小小的身影出现在房间华贵的地毯上。阿德赫拉从书中抬起头，只是一眼就呆在了原地。

克利切浑身都湿透了，破旧的枕套还在往下滴水。它的身体止不住地颤抖，大眼睛中盛满了呆滞的恐惧。

震惊的阿德赫拉从床上下来，赤着脚踩在地毯上。她手足无措地看着小精灵跪倒在地毯上，将自己床上的毯子披到了它的身上。

“发生了什么？”她跪在它面前轻柔地问，“克利切，告诉我发生了什么，好吗？”

克利切用断断续续的声音讲了那个故事，关于黑魔王怎样将它带进海边的岩洞、怎样命令它喝下那些使人痛苦万分的药水、怎样将一个华丽的挂坠盒放进去又灌进去新的药水、怎样大笑着将它扔在湖心小岛上看着它被阴尸一点点拖下水……

“克利切喝了，喝的时候看到好多恐怖的场景……克利切的五脏六腑都着火了……克利切喊阿德赫拉小姐救救它，喊女主人，可是黑魔王只是大笑……他逼克利切喝光了魔药……他把一个挂坠盒丢进空盆中……又在盆里加满魔药。”

“然后黑魔王上船走了，把克利切留在岛上……克利切需要水，他爬到小岛边缘，去喝黑湖里的水……许多手，死人的手，从水里伸出来把克利切拖了下去……”

现在，它历经磨难，但总算执行了它热爱的小主人阿德赫拉小姐的命令，在那个充满阴尸的岩洞中幻影移形，回家了。在它喜爱的小主人面前，它即使极度不适，也还是骄傲地挺起了胸脯。

克利切是一只合格的家养小精灵。它听从了她的命令，完成了任务，回家了。阿德赫拉小姐和这个家的其他人不一样。她不会像女主人那样惩罚它，也不会像小天狼星少爷那样为难它，就连给它布置任务语气都那么温和。克利切抬头望向小主人，以为她会像往日那样对它露出笑容，告诉它做的不错。

但阿德赫拉脸色惨白，双目失神，仿佛遭受了什么重击——又或者，喝下那些药水的人好像是她……

阿德赫拉摇摇晃晃地站起来，但心中原先被认为是最坚实的一块却永远塌了……其实她早就想到过会是这样的结局，不是吗？他践踏生命，不在乎那些麻瓜的死活，连追随他多年的塞巴斯蒂安都能轻易处死，又怎么会在乎一只低贱的小精灵的死活？过去的她一直都在否认、在逃避，比如——

如果没有流过血，我们怎么能得到自己想要的？

他们只是一群麻瓜，只是死了，仅此而已。

如果塞巴斯蒂安真的是为了利益违背自己当初的誓言，那他理应被处死。

但她一直都有意无意地忽略了一个问题——不管是麻瓜、塞巴斯蒂安还是小精灵，他们都是一条生命。如果要失去生命，那得他们自己同意才行。否则，没有任何人、任何团体、任何崇高目的可以随意剥夺生命。

先是与她毫无关系的麻瓜，接着是他声称叛变的塞巴斯蒂安，然后是她献上的小精灵克利切。接下来会是谁？是不是她现在拥有的、珍视的，他都会一一拿走？

不，不能再这么继续下去了。她是布莱克家族的继承人，她得撑起一个家，她要保护他们。对，保护。

阿德赫拉重新蹲下来，将手轻轻搭在小精灵的肩膀上。她注视着它竭力藏起痛苦、打起精神的眼睛，鼻子突然酸酸的。

在这一刻，她下定决心了。

“克利切，我命令你躲起来，不要离开家门，不要露面，”她的语气中透露出担忧，“保护好自己。这些你能做到吗？”

“家养小精灵的最高法律就是主人的命令。”克利切唱歌般地说。

随着又一记空气的爆裂声，它消失在她面前。阿德赫拉脸上鼓励的微笑慢慢消失，那双开始纯真善意、后来狂热偏激的灰色眼眸中，如今充满着愤怒、不解与痛苦。

黑魔王这么做究竟是为了什么？现在整个塞尔温家族都在他的掌控之下，他为何要费尽周折去藏匿一个挂坠盒？惨死的塞巴斯蒂安真的背叛了黑魔王吗？

在重重谜团中，阿德赫拉的十七岁生日到来了。


	19. 灵魂深处

一九六一年三月二十日，阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克出生在伦敦格里莫广场十二号。虽然已经有了一个男孩，沃尔布加夫人还是渴望能生一个儿子。在治疗师告诉她这是一个女儿后，她失望极了。

按照布莱克家的惯例，家族需由男性继承。就算没有男性继承人，也应该由下一代中最年长的未婚女性继承。很不幸，阿德赫拉·布莱克是家中最小的孩子，她上面除了一个活蹦乱跳的哥哥以外，还有三个堂姐。

如果这是个儿子，那么他就会成为第二继承人，但现在身为女孩的阿德赫拉足足排到了第五位……即使已经胜券在握，沃尔布加还是开心不起来。

她将小女儿的间名取为男性的“雷古勒斯”，只能借此来表达自己的不满。

沃尔布加的不满是有原因的。她在父亲博洛克斯十三岁的时候就出生了，完全是一个意外。为了这个意外，布莱克家与克拉布家匆匆结亲。她在两个家族的期盼中出生，结果没想到是个不能继承家族的女儿。

博洛克斯很生气，觉得自己受到了欺骗，连带着母亲伊尔玛也对她怨恨起来。夫妇二人一直想生一个男性继承人，这一夙愿直到博洛克斯二十六岁时才实现。此时沃尔布加已经十三岁，到了懂事的年纪。但阿尔法德与西格纳斯兄弟二人的出生并没有让她的处境好上多少，只不过是从以前的恶语相向变成如今的视而不见。

一九二五年，布莱克家族还有一个孩子降生。博洛克斯的堂哥阿克图卢斯·布莱克的女儿柳克丽霞比沃尔布加早出生了几天，成为族中长女。相比起沃尔布加，说柳克丽霞为掌上明珠也不为过。她性情温顺，聪慧听话，深得长辈喜爱。一九五四年，她在母亲梅拉妮娅·麦克米兰·布莱克的安排下嫁给了伊格内修斯·普威特。普威特家族与麦克米兰家族世代交好，是个好选择。

柳克丽霞的弟弟奥赖恩生性软弱。他这辈子所有的强硬全都花在娶沃尔布加这件事上了。

没人知道奥赖恩是怎么喜欢上的沃尔布加，柳克丽霞甚至一度怀疑过她使用了迷情剂，但实际上她没有。沃尔布加顶着被怀疑的屈辱嫁入格里莫广场十二号，很快，她报复的机会就来了。

谁能想到，温婉大方、嫁了如意夫君的柳克丽霞居然会和初恋情人哈罗德·普林斯睡到了一起？谁能想到，只是这么一晚，柳克丽霞竟然就怀孕了？沃尔布加怀着震惊与暗喜看着这位从小备受宠爱、事事强过自己的堂姐东奔西走，只为了能保住肚子里的孩子。这件事一看就是别人设计，但沃尔布加可不在乎。她只知道，该轮到她出手了。

她去看望了柳克丽霞，说了一番假意关怀的话，而后出了一个恶毒的主意：只要你之后不再管这个孩子、和她切断所有关系，那普林斯家族也能容得下她的存在吧？

“可是要怎么做到这一点呢？”躺在床上的柳克丽霞形容憔悴，像抓住一根救命稻草似的问自己的堂妹。

“交换契约，”她吐出了这个词，柳克丽霞的瞳仁禁不住一缩，“你承诺忘掉这个孩子，他们承诺不伤害它。”

沃尔布加得意地走了，她知道柳克丽霞一定会采纳这个建议。因为她别无选择。

一九五五年十二月九日上午九点，柳克丽霞的女儿出生。中午十二点，虚弱的柳克丽霞从昏迷中醒来，与被牵扯的普林斯家族、麦克米兰家族、普威特家族和布莱克家族的掌权人立下交换契约。四个家族一致承诺会容忍她的女儿活下来，不会出手伤害她。一小时后，已经彻底被母亲遗忘的女婴被哈罗德抱回普林斯庄园。她的母亲希望给她取自己母亲梅拉妮娅的名字，但哈罗德给她取名为“简”，梅拉妮娅成了她的中间名。

一九七六年二月，普林斯家族发出讣告，简·梅拉妮娅因病逝世。随着这名女孩的逝世，沃尔布加那颗提了这么多年的心终于放下来了。她也终于可以放心让自己的女儿嫁入普林斯家了。

阿德赫拉和当年的柳克丽霞一样，聪明、漂亮、讨人喜欢。但这一次，人们不会再将女儿与母亲比较，他们只会称赞沃尔布加生了一个好女儿。

聪慧乖巧的阿德赫拉从不会让沃尔布加失望。她的父母忽略她、堂姐一家轻视她，丈夫背叛她、儿子忤逆她，但好在，她还有一个女儿。沃尔布加本来准备在女儿十七岁生日这天为她举办一个小型聚会，阿德赫拉也同意了。可不巧的是，阿德赫拉在这天一早发烧了。

这可不是什么好兆头，沃尔布加心头一跳。她请了治疗师过来，可诊断结果只是普通的发烧。

沃尔布加安心了，可同时又对女儿有些怨恨。这是个多好的机会呀！沃尔布加为她准备了那么久，她竟然因为一点小病就错过了。五十三岁的沃尔布加直到现在还记得自己十七岁成年的那一天——只有敷衍的祝福，父母一心扑在双胞胎弟弟身上，一如既往地对她视而不见。堂姐柳克丽霞和气地递给她一份包好的礼物，里面是一条她心心念念很久的宝石项链。

但沃尔布加并不感激柳克丽霞。相反，她怨恨柳克丽霞为何随便一出手就是她渴望了那么久的东西。她脸上带着笑容，实则心中充满疯狂的嫉妒。

无论如何，阿德赫拉得以在自己的卧室拆堆积如山的礼物。

祖父阿克图卢斯送了她一本已经绝版的咒语书，据说是祖母梅拉妮娅·麦克米兰生前便给她准备好的；外祖父博洛克斯与外祖母伊尔玛送了她一套水晶首饰；姑祖母卡西欧佩娅送了她一套可以自动清洗的画具，据说来自于她的外祖母、一位弗利家族的族人；姑祖母多瑞娅给她亲手织了一件浅绿色的斗篷；父亲奥赖恩将自己成年时得到的金表送给了她，母亲沃尔布加则送了她一枚布莱克家族的纹章；叔叔西格纳斯与婶婶德鲁埃拉送给她一条丝绸披肩；姑母柳克丽霞送了她一样珍珠头饰，据说原本是给她想象中的那名女儿准备的；大堂姐贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇送给她一把镶满宝石的匕首，看材质极有可能是妖精锻造的；二堂姐安多米达·唐克斯寄来了一张贺卡、一副手套和几张女儿尼法朵拉·唐克斯的照片；三堂姐纳西莎·马尔福财大气粗地送过来一整套钻石首饰。

这只是礼物堆中来自布莱克家族的那一角。除此之外还有她的未婚夫、她的几位室友、与布莱克家族交好的纯血家族、想巴结她或者她的未婚夫的家族……不得不说，拆礼物让阿德赫拉的虚荣心得到了极大的满足。她根据卡片给礼物们分了类，最后手头上只剩下三份未拆，其中一份匿名，只能看出是从古灵阁直接寄过来的；其余的两份分别署名“威廉·普林斯”与“菲利克斯·M”。

思量再三，阿德赫拉决定先拆那份匿名礼物。她想不出有谁会给她寄一份匿名的礼物……

古灵阁的妖精看样子很重视这份订单，将礼物盒子用各种包装包了一层又一层。在阿德赫拉快失去耐心的时候，严密的包装终于被拆完了。一张硬卡片掉了出来：

来自一位长辈  
S

阿德赫拉一眼就认出来了。干净、整洁，这字迹属于已经死去的塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温。她似乎有点想起来了，她在圣诞节假期时去天鹅街八号拜访塞巴斯蒂安，他在那里给她展示了一盒子漂亮的海绿色宝石。

“我打算将它们送到古灵阁，让妖精们做一条项链出来，”记忆中那个有着一头耀眼金发的男巫骄傲地说，“我想，没有哪个女人会拒绝一条漂亮的蓝宝石项链吧。”

他不会让古灵阁把原本要送给蝴蝶夫人的那条项链寄给了她吧？想起他的结局，阿德赫拉心情沉重了许多。她敛了敛表情，打开了这个木盒。

一条在黑色天鹅绒衬里中熠熠生辉的宝石项链，阿德赫拉呆呆地盯着它。此刻她心中的绝不只有欢喜和惊讶，那些宝石虽然经过打磨，但还是原来塞巴斯蒂安放在盒子里向她展示的那些……金发男巫的声音像是从很远的地方传来……

“以塞尔温家族先祖的名义，将接下来的记忆封存……这些秘密埋藏在你的灵魂中，任何人都不能察觉、不能窥视、不能知晓，包括你本人。当你重新看到眼前之物的时候，埋藏在灵魂中的秘密才能重见天日，但你不能告诉任何人……”

记忆的大门缓缓打开，埋藏在灵魂深处的秘密重现于世。

两个多月前，天鹅街八号。

塞巴斯蒂安在背后用魔杖指着阿德赫拉，低声说了一大长串晦涩难懂的咒语。捧着宝石盒子的阿德赫拉眼神呆滞，喃喃道：

“我明白。”

片刻之后，她清醒过来，意识到刚刚发生了什么。她生气地转身，不敢置信地看到塞巴斯蒂安竟然像个没事人一样坐在扶手椅上。

“你对我做了什么！”她握住魔杖，怒气冲冲地发问。可惜这副模样在塞巴斯蒂安眼中就像是一只张牙舞爪的小奶猫，对他没有一点威胁。

“我在保护你，”金发长辈笑眯眯地说，“因为我接下来告诉你的事很重要，也很危险。如果你不想听的话就放下手上的盒子，事情就能重回正轨。我们都可以当作什么也没发生过。”

“你到底对我做了什么？”阿德赫拉冷静下来，弄不懂一向靠谱的塞巴斯蒂安现在搞的是哪一出。

“家族魔法。能将一个秘密深埋在一个人的灵魂，就连那个人自己都不会发现。只有在契机出现时秘密才会重见天日。”

原来只是要保密，阿德赫拉放松下来，有点啼笑皆非。她无奈地对他说：“不至于吧，塞巴斯蒂安叔叔？我是不会把礼物的事情告诉蝴蝶夫人的。就算要我给你出主意——”

塞巴斯蒂安满面笑容地看着她。

“出主意？你能给我出什么主意？”

阿德赫拉说不出来话了。塞巴斯蒂安流连花丛的时间说不定比她活的时间都要长，她能给他出什么有价值的主意？

“那你要和我说什么？”她扁着嘴，捧着宝石盒子，也坐下了。

“我要杀死黑魔王。”

一记重锤，阿德赫拉吓傻了。她震惊地看向塞巴斯蒂安。他以若无其事的冷漠口吻说出的这句话将她整个人都劈成了两半，而它的余波则无情地搅弄着她的五脏六腑。惊惧一阵阵涌来，几乎要将她吞噬。

塞巴斯蒂安看着她的呆样，竟然轻轻地笑了。

“还是我们的小安迪可爱。我和其他人说的时候，他们都冷静极了，一个个都在心里为自己盘算呢。”

先前波涛汹涌的海面结了冰，一种新的恐惧在阿德赫拉心间蔓延开。

“你都告诉了谁？你怎么能把这种事和别人到处乱说？”她焦急地小声说道，“如果黑魔王知道了——”

“他不会知道，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“因为他们现在都不记得了，而且永远都想不起来。”

阿德赫拉看着他胸有成竹的样子，心放下了一点。

“可你为什么要这么做！我们追随黑魔王的脚步，让纯血家族重掌大权——这难道不好吗？我们是发过誓的！”她激动地说。

“我听说你参加了莱斯特兰奇组织的新年庆祝活动。你感觉如何？”他和蔼地问，仿佛他们谈论的是她在学校里的成绩或是暗恋的男孩。

但其实，那是一次血腥的暴行。

“还……还好吧……”她躲避着他的目光，支支吾吾地说，“我只是不太能适应——”

“不，你讨厌那么做，甚至是厌恶，”塞巴斯蒂安确定无疑地说，“你厌恶杀戮。”

阿德赫拉觉得自己的那些伪装在他眼里就跟透明的一样。他一下子就抓住了她内心最深处的想法，这种感觉糟透了。

“那可能是因为——总之，我是不会做一个懦夫的！”她不服气地说。

“我当然知道。我可是看着你长大的，”塞巴斯蒂安说，“差不多就是我决定回归家族的时候，你出生了。”

完了，情况更糟了，她更没指望能掩藏什么了——可等等，回归家族？

塞巴斯蒂安微微一笑，用手拨弄了一下金色的头发，表情柔和了几分。

“这可能就是我和其他纯血统不一样的地方吧。老夫人将我的身世瞒得死死的，连我的父亲都以为我是真的身体不好被送出庄园休养。但瞒了这么多年，突然就想和一个人说一说……小安迪，你要听吗？”

阿德赫拉将装着蓝宝石的盒子放到腿上，轻轻点了点头。

“我是家中幼子，比我的哥哥小了十几岁。三岁的时候，我从庄园里偷偷跑出去，迷路了。”

阿德赫拉不由得想起了菲利克斯。他也是不小心走丢了，然后碰到了一群肮脏恶心的麻瓜流浪汉……

“一对老夫妇发现了我。我那时候在外面冻了一天一夜，发着高烧。他们立刻决定带着我去就医。”

“他们原本想等我醒来把我送回父母身边，但我退烧后忘了不少事情，根本记不起来回去的路。老夫妇以为我的父母和他们的儿子一样，都在战争中丧命，便好心收养了我。”

“他们将这当成了一段奇妙的缘分，认为我是上帝——嗯，梅林，认为我是梅林赐予他们的。他们将我当成了自己的孩子，耐心地教导我，希望我做一个忠于女王陛下、对社会有贡献的人。”

阿德赫拉越听越不对劲，出言打断了他。

“他们不是巫师？”她皱眉问道。

塞巴斯蒂安闻言一笑，平和地答道：

“不是。”

“可是——”可是这怎么可能呢？这个世界上怎么可能会有这样的麻瓜呢？他们怎么会对一个捡来的孩子如此友善呢？不，这一定不是真的……

塞巴斯蒂安像是瞧出了她的疑惑与戒备，但没放在心上。他继续说下去——

“我在乡间度过了无忧无虑的童年，直到十一岁的夏天。”

“登门拜访的是邓布利多教授。我的养父母都是教徒，魔法的存在把他们给吓坏了。但在经过了一番思想斗争后，他们还是让步了。他们很爱我，希望我能找到和我相同的人，不要太孤单。”

“分院帽在犹豫了三分钟后把我放进了格兰芬多学院。我在那里交到了很好的朋友，还碰到了我喜欢的女孩。她是一名拉文克劳。你的叔叔阿尔法德当时也在追求他，我还和他决斗过一场。最后，我赢了。”

阿德赫拉略微惊讶地看向他。她当然知道这件事……原来竟然是他吗？时隔多年，塞巴斯蒂安提起来这件事依旧露出了骄傲的神情，可这属于少年人的骄傲并没有在他脸上持续多久。

“她是我见过的最好的女孩。她值得最好的……可后来，我还是离开了她，离开了他们，”欢欣平息，塞巴斯蒂安神色冷酷，“那一次，我下了这辈子最狠的心。”

阿德赫拉屏住呼吸，呆呆地看着他，简直无法将眼前这个人同她认识的那个总是笑着的塞巴斯蒂安联系在一起。

“为什么呢？”她忍不住轻声问道。

“一个是被人打压的麻瓜出身，一个是权势唾手可得的纯血家族继承人——如果是你的话，会怎么选呢？”塞巴斯蒂安微笑着看向她。是啊，这是个不怎么需要犹豫的问题。

“我……”阿德赫拉语塞，“可你本来就是个纯血统啊。这里才是你的家。”她辩解道，却有点心虚。

他发出一声轻笑，用好看的手指一下下地拨弄着金色的头发，神态自若，但说出的话像刀子一样割破了最后一点温情。

“我并不这么认为。”塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温说。

阿德赫拉不解地瞪着他，对方宽容一笑。

“也许你知道我是怎么回去的就不会这么想啦。老夫人利用校董会的权利查了准入之书，在上面发现‘塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温’的名字被划掉，‘弗朗西斯科·布朗’取而代之。在那之后，她开始派人接触我。在发现我可用后，就对我威逼利诱……我的养父母、海伦、我在格兰芬多的朋友——他们的性命全都是她手上的砝码。”

他用若无其事的语气说出的话一点点冻住了阿德赫拉的五脏六腑。

“但她是想让你回去。”她用苦涩的语气做了最后一次辩护，多么的无力啊。

“是呀，在我的大哥受伤之后。巴伦那时候还没长大，他的母亲又不堪重用。塞尔温家族在那时候需要一个成年的继承人。所以，她找到了我。”

塞巴斯蒂安神色淡淡，而阿德赫拉难过地看着他，一句话也说不出来。

“那时候的我觉得，权力真的是个好东西啊。它可以让一个人违背本心、改头换面，与过去彻底斩断关系……而我想要的权力，只有黑魔王可以给我。你无法想象，我当时是多么痴迷于他和他的那套理论。如果有权力，我就可以保护住我想保护的人，就可以做自己想做的事。人一生所求，不过如此。”

“就算是让巫师统治麻瓜又有什么关系呢？只要我的手里还握有权力，就能保护住那些我想保护的人……也许也包括他们。”

他脸上的笑容变得有点嘲讽了。

“人在年少的时候总以为自己拥有改变全世界的力量，在长大后才意识到，那不过是螳臂当车……没有用的。在我‘消失’后没多久，海伦就音信全无。又过了几年，我的养父母被我的同僚杀害了。而我……我在离开前给他们施了遗忘咒，可总有一些东西是魔法改变不了的。”

“卡特琳娜每到冬天的时候都会给我织毛衣，织好后又不记得要送给谁。阿尔伯特还喜欢按照我的喜好去搜罗书和那些小玩意。你看，魔法不能改变一切，巫师并不是万能的。”

这一刻，沉浸在过去的塞巴斯蒂安悲伤脆弱。

“他们真的是很好的人。如果没有他们，我早就死了。”他靠在椅背上，头微微扬起，露出一个同往常一样的笑。可阿德赫拉从这个笑容中尝出了苦涩与孤独。

如果塞巴斯蒂安说的是真的……换做是她，大概也会做出相同的选择吧。

“所以你谋划刺杀，是为了报仇？”这是她能脱口的第一个问题。

“一开始是这样的，但后来……我确实认为过巫师比麻瓜高贵，但后来才发现除了不会魔法以外，这两者并没有什么区别，”他自嘲般地笑笑，“权力与义务相称，他们是在谋求远多于付出的回报。说起来也很奇怪，我明明是塞尔温家的孩子，回归家族也快二十年了，但我始终认为这并不是我的人生，就好像是从某一个姓塞尔温的人那里偷过来的一样。”

“那你想要什么样的人生呢？”

“这个问题可真是够伤脑筋的。好吧，如果你一定想知道的话——在知道我是巫师之前，我曾经想像我的哥哥一样当一名飞行员；后来没过多久麻瓜世界的战争结束了，我便想像我的养父一样去读法律，当一名大学教授；再后来我到了魔法界，我希望自己能当一名学者。但是，”他苦笑着说，“结果你是知道的。我想要的一个也没实现，反而成了受家族和权力支配的傀儡。”

“小安迪，那你呢？你想要什么样的人生？”他问道。

阿德赫拉被问住了。塞巴斯蒂安好像是第一个这么问她的——你想要什么样的人生？但她好像从来没想过这个问题，因为她从出生起一切就都是安排好的。

“我——我也不知道。”

塞巴斯蒂安叹了口气。“那梦想呢？小孩子总有过梦想吧？就算实现不了，能想想也是好的嘛。”

阿德赫拉再次语塞。

“我没有梦想，”她说，突然感受到了这个答案的贫瘠，禁不住有点恼火，“可是我并不需要有什么梦想！因为我早就知道自己会走什么路、嫁给什么人。就算有了梦想也实现不了，这不是给自己平添苦恼吗？”她理直气壮地说，同时微微伤神。她想到了十三岁夏天躲在被子的那场哭泣，想到了被她亲手掐断的对于菲利克斯的幻想。这一切历历在目。

“完美的阿德赫拉·布莱克连一场校园恋爱都没谈过，因为她从十一岁起就被预定给了普林斯家”——这是学校里一些嫉妒她的女孩咬耳朵时说的话。

塞巴斯蒂安同情地看着她，让阿德赫拉更加恼火了。

“安迪真的是个很乖的孩子呀，”他推心置腹地说，“但人活着，总得有点梦想。”

“比如策划一次根本不可能的刺杀？”她忍不住讽刺道。

“哦，为什么不可能呢？”他很感兴趣地问。

“因为黑魔王是永远也不会死的呀。”阿德赫拉略带得意地说。

塞巴斯蒂安失笑。“你这又是从哪里看到的？”

阿德赫拉不服气地看着他，向他一五一十地说了《沃尔普吉斯骑士月刊》的事情。虽然在加入食死徒后她已经用不着去看那些过时的新闻了，但她还是热衷于收藏它们，并挑出其中的精彩段落贴在卧室的墙上。

塞巴斯蒂安的嘴角噙着笑，眼神越来越冷。

“别再看那些东西了，它们连《预言家日报》都比不上。最起码《预言家日报》的主编尼古拉斯·斯基特还有点良心。”他带点嘲讽地说。

“这是真的！”阿德赫拉有点恼火地叫道，“你为什么不相信黑魔王会长生不死呢？”

在阿德赫拉无比认真的态度前，塞巴斯蒂安脸上的笑逐渐淡了下来。是啊，如果不可能的话，为什么总会有这样的传言呢？

“好啦，让我回去想想。我想我总可以找到反驳你的依据。”他慢慢说。

这是阿德赫拉喜欢塞巴斯蒂安的原因之一。他从不会敷衍她的问题，即使他们的年龄差超过了二十岁。

“不要去了，好不好？”阿德赫拉恳求道，“我当然理解你的做法……可让纯血统掌握权力有什么不好吗？你怎么敢肯定继任者就会更好呢？”她提出了一个尖刻的问题。

是啊，如果权力会滋生腐败，凭什么就认定混血或麻瓜出身的人就会比现在的纯血统要好呢？就凭他们现在在纯血统铁拳的威胁下瑟瑟发抖如绵羊吗？可那绝不是真正的善良。

“你心里已经有了答案，不是吗？”塞巴斯蒂安说，“我不敢肯定他们会更好，但至少，绝不会比现在更糟。如果现在这样的局面里有我的功劳，那这样的局面也要由我来终结！”

“可你不过是白白牺牲！你不会成功的！”

“也许我不会成功，但这并不意味着我的死是没有价值的。”

“为什么？”

塞巴斯蒂安轻笑一声。“你想想看，黑魔王会怎么对待一个叛徒？”

阿德赫拉不寒而栗，为这个可怕的假设，也为对方漫不经心的态度。

“背叛即死亡。”她喃喃道。

“不，背叛绝不只死亡，”他居然在这个时候还能笑的出来，“你还没有真正见识过黑魔王的手段。我追随他十几年，自认为对他的了解比你稍微多了那么一点。他是绝不会让一个叛徒轻易死掉的，他会榨干他身上的最后一点价值。可与此同时，他也会暴露自己的真实面目。”他冷静地推测道。

阿德赫拉的眼睛中蓄满了泪水。

“你一定要这样吗？拿自己去做祭品？你会死得很惨的！”

“哎呀，小安迪，你为什么现在就要哭得这么伤心呢？我也不一定会死嘛。好歹给我点信心呀！”

“为什么一定要你死我活呢？”她很伤心地问。

“因为人类如此蠢笨，社会的每一点进步都需要鲜血的祭奠——巫师麻瓜，皆是如此。”

“可你并不是一个人呀！”阿德赫拉话说出口，才意识到了自己的疏漏——他的父亲和大哥都在他归家前离世，母亲以养父母为要挟强迫他给家族卖命，后来养父母惨死，他将自己的侄子培养成了一名家族希望的食死徒……他还有谁呢？

阿德赫拉微微低头，看到了膝上的蓝宝石。

“还有蝴蝶夫人——你……”她突然住了口。拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇曾告诉她，这个世界上女人分为两类：一类能玩，一类不能玩。阿德赫拉觉得自己很清楚蝴蝶夫人在这段关系中所处的位置。她尴尬地笑笑，准备将这个话题带过去，却不料对方接过了话头。

“是啊，我爱她，”三十七岁的塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温平静地承认道，“从我十五岁开始。她是我这辈子唯一爱过的女人。”

阿德赫拉震惊地看着他，终于意识到了。可这太荒唐了。幼时家庭破碎的那一幕她现在还记忆犹新，她在潜意识里相信势均力敌带来的稳定关系，却从来不敢相信男人的专情。

“那她知道吗？”她从混乱的大脑中好不容易挤出了这句话。

“不知道，”塞巴斯蒂安干脆地答道，阿德赫拉微露不解，“我们各取所需，我不需要她为我搭上性命。”他解释道。

“可这不公平！”她反应激烈，“你爱她，而她——”

“我心甘情愿。”他简短说道，透露出要结束这个话题的意思。

其实，塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温从不爱长袖善舞的蝴蝶夫人，是过去的帕克·布朗深爱着海伦。而他，不过是想从中获得一些自知虚假的慰藉。

“这个世上不为人知的事情有很多。有时候，无人知晓对于活着的人来说才是最好的情况。”他露出了一个圆滑的微笑，金发闪耀依旧。他们总是这样。阿德赫拉知道，自己没有能力再去改变什么了，只能逼迫着自己去接受这荒诞的无力感。

“我能为你做些什么吗？”她小声问。

塞巴斯蒂安像个年轻人一样用手指绕了绕自己的金发。他想了想，说道：

“海伦的眼睛很漂亮，我在很多年前曾经答应送给她一条和她的眼睛一样漂亮的项链，但当时我食言了。如果你以后收到这条项链，就请帮我转交给她吧，并且告诉她——”

“告诉她什么？”

“告诉她我现在过得很好，让她不必牵挂。那条项链就当作是当年不辞而别的补偿吧。”他闭上了眼睛，掩去了其中的情绪。

“那我应该告诉她你是塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温，还是帕克·布朗？”她追问道。

这是个让他苦恼的问题。他叹气道：“那就什么也不要说了，扔下礼物直接跑吧。”他故意苦着脸。往常阿德赫拉会觉得他这模样像只不开心的大型金毛犬，会忍不住发笑；可今天，她只想流泪。

塞巴斯蒂安给了阿德赫拉一个能联系到蝴蝶夫人的地址，她记下了。

“我希望我永远也不要收到它，”阿德赫拉勉强说道，塞巴斯蒂安只是笑笑，“别去，好不好？”她再一次恳求道，可心里很清楚结果会如何。

“求求你，”泪珠接连滚落脸颊，她仍固执地盯着他。她想，她大概无法忍受失去他。

金发的塞巴斯蒂安微笑着与她对视。

“阿德赫拉，你要学着长大，”他说，“不要哭，要学着笑。”

阿德赫拉肩膀一抖一抖的，哭得更厉害了。塞巴斯蒂安叹了口气，站起来走过去，给了她一个拥抱。

“不要怕。你是个幸运的孩子，始终都会有人保护你……你会坚持下去的。”

“我没有你那么勇敢，也没那么聪明。我做不到。”她紧紧攥住他的袍子，哭得上气不接下气。

“别轻看自己。你是我见过的最好的孩子，我相信很多人都是这么认为的。”他面容温和，掏出手帕，替她擦去了眼泪。

“所以他们才会喜欢我吗？”她固执地追问道，“所以你才会对我这么关照吗？”塞巴斯蒂安被问的一愣。

“消亡往往伴随着新生。新旧交替，故事得以延续，”他低头注视着她，微微一笑，“为什么一定需要理由呢？”

阿德赫拉红着眼睛仰头看他。塞巴斯蒂安望着她，忽然发出一声极轻的叹息，眼中像是掠过了点怀念。阿德赫拉错过了。她只看到他伸出的手悬在半空，似乎想要去触她的发侧，但很快就装作无事地收了回来。

他准备撤销魔法了。

阿德赫拉在木盒脱手的前一刻迟疑道：

“你的魔法真的能瞒过黑魔王吗？”

“我的再加上你的，没什么不可以的。”塞巴斯蒂安意味颇深地说，从她手中拿回了装着蓝宝石的盒子，又施了一长串咒语。

半分钟后，呆坐在扶手椅上的阿德赫拉又一次惊醒。

“我这是怎么了？”她问，总觉得自己好像错过了什么重要的东西。

“你刚才头磕到书架上了。别摸了，现在已经没事了。”塞巴斯蒂安面不改色地说。

回忆结束。她从记忆中醒来，像是刚刚做了一次深潜……天鹅街八号发生的一切早已远去，现在的她坐在地毯上，身处格里莫广场十二号自己的卧室里。

记忆中那一盒零散的宝石已经成了一条美丽精致的项链。她呆呆地摩挲着那些海绿色的宝石，突然像想起来什么似的将手伸向旁边那份署名“菲利克斯·M”的礼物，疯了一般地将礼物的包装撕开。

那是阿德赫拉在学习妖精历史时听说过的一本书，宾斯教授在课上也提过一句，但这本书的作者是位饱受争议的学者，百年前印刷不过几十册。菲利克斯不知道从哪里找来了这本书，将它送给了她。

她用颤抖的手指掀开书页，一张写着字的米色书签从里面掉出来。阿德赫拉认出了那是菲利克斯的字迹——

“沾满鲜血的胜利不能带来快乐，屈辱压迫的失败亦倍尝痛楚。狂欢驱走理智，不公滋生怨毒。时间以鲜血推进，请告知我胜者何处？”

年轻人漂亮的字迹犹如一把利剑插入了阿德赫拉的心脏。这明明是在说巫师与妖精纠缠不清的血腥历史，但她却从中看到了自己的影子。

时间以鲜血推进，请告知我胜者何处？

阿德赫拉站起来，跌跌撞撞地跑向那块松动的地板。她抱起那个装满未拆信件的铁盒，随手撕开一封——

“丽布拉告诉我你订了一份报纸。我请求你不要只听取一家之言……不能仅凭个人的行为来定义一个庞大的群体……”

她再撕开一封——

“人不能只看自己想看的、只听自己想听的，如果想要做出正确的判断，一定要多方面采集信息，不能仅凭个人好恶……”

又一封——

“我们确实要维护自己的利益，这无可厚非，但绝不是以这种极端残忍的方式。总有一天，那些人会后悔的……”

原来，一直以来都有人在她耳边告诉她正确的路是什么，是她自己一意孤行，一头撞进了那条错的，并且执迷不悟。

“这种自以为占领了道德制高点的群体情绪是极其不理智的。你不应该让不理智的仇恨蒙蔽双眼……”菲利克斯说。

“他们不是数字，是生命！是一条条鲜活的、有家人、有爱人、有朋友的生命！死一个和死一百个——它们在本质上没什么区别！这都是屠杀！”小天狼星说。

可为什么呢？为什么她当时没有听呢？他们当时明明说过那么多，可她为什么偏偏误入歧途？

食死徒并不是想当就当，想不当就不当的。当年小天狼星对她吼“那些人轻贱生命、以杀戮为乐”的时候，她耐心地和他讨论比例问题，大言不惭地谈论着可能性；可等到阿德赫拉意识到这条路的罪恶、知道自己误中了那百分之一的时候，一切都已经晚了。

难道在这之前，她真的傻到什么都没有意识到吗？她真的对此一无所知吗？她真的不知道食死徒在干什么吗？

她想，自己知道答案，但她选择了装聋作哑。

阿德赫拉·布莱克在她十七岁生日那天大病了一场。原先健康、富有活力的脸颊如今凹陷下去，透着病态的红晕；原先机敏活泼的灰色眼睛现在空洞迷茫。凡是知道这件事的人，都觉得这不是什么好兆头。

沃尔布加的一位表姐神经兮兮地和她说应该找一位预言师给阿德赫拉看看，结果被沃尔布加毫不留情地给赶出去了。

但对于阿德赫拉来说，这场大病让她有了一个光明正大的理由缺席食死徒在复活节的“狂欢活动”，以及拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇与蕾妮·塞尔温在四月一日的订婚仪式。

审时度势的老塞尔温夫人及时撇开了与幼子塞巴斯蒂安的关系，保全了自己的家族。阿德赫拉不知道再过几年还有没有人会记得那位曾经名动纯血圈、有无数爱慕者的金发男巫。复活节假期快要结束的时候，她的病好了一些。她去了塞巴斯蒂安告诉她的那个地址，将包好的项链交给了留守在那里的老管家史密斯先生。那是个阴冷的雨天，她面色苍白，穿着黑色长裙，撑着一把黑色的雨伞，看上去像一个重回人间的鬼魂。

在被问及姓名时，阿德赫拉用生硬的语气说：

“他是我的一位长辈，这是他不辞而别的补偿。他让我告诉蝴蝶夫人，他现在过得很好，让她不必牵挂。”

“请问您的长辈是——”老管家沉吟道。

阿德赫拉眨眨眼睛，想起了记忆中在天鹅街八号的画面——

“那我应该告诉她你是塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温，还是帕克·布朗？”

“那就什么也不要说了，扔下礼物直接跑吧。”金发的塞巴斯蒂安苦恼地说。

阿德赫拉一向都是个听话的孩子，她真的扔下礼物走了。但她的心很痛很痛，痛得想让她大哭一场。

她一直都很喜欢塞巴斯蒂安，喜欢他的开明、风趣、善解人意。她小时候甚至不止一次地偷偷幻想过，如果他是自己的父亲就好了。他每次拜访布莱克家都会瞒着严厉的沃尔布加，偷偷给她带一些女孩子喜欢的礼物，有时候是一个布娃娃，有时候是一包蜂蜜公爵最好吃的糖果，有时候是一本童话书。

“别轻看自己。你是我见过的最好的孩子。”

“安迪真的是个很乖的孩子呀。但人活着，总得有点梦想。”

“小安迪。”记忆深处那个有着一头耀眼金发的男巫对着她笑眯眯地说。

如果真的有麻瓜说的天堂的话，塞巴斯蒂安现在一定会过的很好吧。

“有时候，无人知晓对于活着的人来说才是最好的情况。”

在一九七八年四月的这一天，十七岁的阿德赫拉站在滂沱大雨的街头，再也忍不住蹲下抱起自己的膝盖，放声大哭。

她第一次感到，悲哀蔓延，无处存放。


	20. 刺破梦境

一九零零年二月，莱拉·格林格拉斯出生于英格兰多塞特郡。她是家中的二女儿，上有长姐，下有小弟。一九一一年，她年满十一岁，到了入学的年纪。分院帽只用了半秒钟的时间就把她分到了斯莱特林。

莱拉是家中的异类。格林格拉斯家的人大多处事温吞，她却性格强势，事事争强好胜。这样的她也确实为周围人带来过实际的好处：她曾带领斯莱特林的魁地奇球队连续三年夺下魁地奇杯，曾为善良软弱的姐姐仗义执言，曾为好友梅拉妮娅的婚事出谋划策。

但并不是所有的强势都会得到认同。久而久之，她的付出在他人眼中成了理所应当。

一九二一年，格林格拉斯家不敌普林斯家，遭遇财务危机。原本心存不满的布莱克家族借机取消了长子阿克图卢斯与莱拉的婚约，转向了她的好友梅拉妮娅·麦克米兰。在短暂的消沉后，莱拉很快重整旗鼓。

三个月后，莱拉·格林格拉斯嫁给了塞尔温家族的独子，后者在几个月前还是梅拉妮娅的妹妹奥莉维亚的未婚夫。有了塞尔温家族的支持，格林格拉斯家的危机顺利解除。

即使遭遇背叛，莱拉仍认为自己战无不胜。但大多数时候，只有人自己心里明白，他到底选了一条什么路。

相比起得到丈夫死心塌地对待的梅拉妮娅和下嫁后在家中地位超然的奥莉维亚，莱拉从不是被命运偏爱的那个。莱拉的丈夫在外艳遇不断，可她在这个家里还没有话语权。塞尔温们曾经救了他们家的命，这个世上从没有什么东西是白来的。

一九二五年，莱拉产下长子西格纳斯。此时还只知道哭和睡的西格纳斯已经有过不下一双手的同父兄姐，只是没几个能活得下来。同年，背后有普林斯家族支持的赫克托·弗利上台，格林格拉斯家的生意被进一步打压。已经心烦意乱的莱拉不得不一边哄着孩子，一边听自己不顶事的弟弟屡次前来哭诉。

治疗师委婉地告诉她，她的身体不再适合生育。莱拉冷静地听完，似乎已经能接受命运一切的捉弄。

只有她知道，她在怨恨；只有她知道，她也会心痛。可没人能理解她。他们从来都在指望她出手解决一切困难，心安理得地享受着一切。

也许是因为莱拉一直殚精竭虑，西格纳斯的身体并不太好。莱拉疼爱自己的儿子，甚至对他心存愧疚，但她从来没有放弃再要一个孩子的念头。只有拥有一个健康的继承人，她的地位才能稳固。

一九四零年五月，塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温出生。这个小家伙的出生为莱拉充满勾心斗角的灰暗生活带来了一抹温暖的亮色。这一年，她四十岁，为了生这个孩子险些丧命。

相比起风流成性的丈夫和整日病怏怏的大儿子，活泼好动的小儿子显得讨喜多了。莱拉从这个像金毛小狮子的孩子身上欣慰地看到了几分自己当年的影子。但是这份快乐并未持续多久。

一九四三年十二月，塞巴斯蒂安被一名意图报复的女仆带出庄园，遗弃在了荒野里。那名女仆与男主人的私生子在此之前死于莱拉之手；她本人后来也被莱拉寻了个理由丢去了阿兹卡班，没过几天就死在了那里。

此后的十二年，莱拉从未放弃寻找她的小儿子。所有的知情者都陆续意外死亡，她近乎偏执地保守着这个秘密，让所有人都以为塞巴斯蒂安是因为身体不好被送到国外休养。渐渐的，有流言说莱拉生不出健康的孩子，但她从没有惧怕过它们。

莱拉一直认为，只有强者才有生存下去的资格。这是她的生活教给她的，她不敢忘记。无论发生什么，她始终牢牢占据着塞尔温夫人的位子，像只凶悍的母狮子一样守护着自己的领地。

一九五五年，莱拉在霍格莫德偶然碰到了十五岁的弗朗西斯科·布朗。他那时正与身旁黑色卷发的女孩有说有笑，根本没注意到刚刚那个与他擦肩而过的人正贪婪地注视着他的背影、眼含热泪。

她花了十二年的时间寻找，只用了一眼的时间来确定。

那是她的儿子。她要拿回属于她的一切。

原本莱拉有更多的时间说服那个倔强的孩子，可形势不等人。她用准入之书核实的风声走漏，有人按捺不住了。她做了个顺水人情，打算让自己的丈夫做替死鬼，却没想到西格纳斯为了保护父亲身受重伤。她弄巧成拙，塞尔温家摇摇欲坠。

莱拉看着重伤的儿子为死去的父亲痛哭流涕，心里既不愧疚也不伤感。老塞尔温或许是一个好父亲，但从来不是一位好丈夫。他沉迷酒色，留给妻子的只有一个又一个需要收拾的烂摊子。他从没有给过莱拉她真正渴望的，最初那些淡淡的喜爱早已被生活的琐碎耗完，连同那羞涩与期待也变得可笑起来。在多年的相互折磨后，她对他厌恶至极。

而塞巴斯蒂安和他们都不同。他比他的父亲更受女巫们的青睐，但从未欠下什么风流债；他就像当年的莱拉一样，剧烈地反抗着命运强加给他的一切，却多了那么一丝轻视。可莱拉知道，每个人都有软肋，他终会屈服。

他们母子都知道，莱拉的那些威胁从不是嘴上说说而已；他们也都知道，遵守契约是莱拉最后的道德底线。

一九六一年三月，西格纳斯·塞尔温去世。他的弟弟兼继任者塞巴斯蒂安在他的葬礼上首次公开亮相。

一九七八年三月，塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温死亡。他的侄子兼继任者巴伦在当晚与莱拉的侄孙女艾斯黛拉·格林格拉斯订婚。

“今晚过后，就不要悲伤了。我们要学会向前看！”莱拉严厉地说。

巴伦红着眼睛，像一只愤怒的幼兽；他的妹妹蕾妮则失声痛哭。在失去父亲后，他们兄妹曾受到叔叔塞巴斯蒂安多年的照顾与庇护。而身为塞巴斯蒂安母亲的莱拉冷静如斯，让人禁不住怀疑她是不是有一颗冰冷的毛心脏。

这晚过后，莱拉·格林格拉斯·塞尔温亲手从家谱上抹去了幼子的名字。她用及时的切割表明了立场，用孙女蕾妮与忠心食死徒莱斯特兰奇的婚约表示了对黑魔王的忠诚。塞尔温家族暂时保住了。

关于塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温的种种已经成为禁忌。其实，莱拉一直都知道，他不属于这里。她卑劣地不愿承认她的真实意图，不断地告诉自己，她不过是迫切地想抓住点什么。

午夜，故人入梦。

莱拉梦到了一九五五年暮春的霍格莫德。阳光已经很久没有这么好了。她注视着塞巴斯蒂安与海伦手挽手离去，她脸上带着的是笑而不是泪，就像一位真正的、会为自己的孩子感到骄傲的母亲那样。阳光将塞巴斯蒂安的头发照得金灿灿，她的心从未如此满足。突然，金发的塞巴斯蒂安回过头，脸上带着她并不陌生的冷漠神情。

“我从未叫过你‘母亲’，因为你不是。”

“你从不爱任何人，你只爱你自己。”

“你不能再利用我了。”

他走了。

那团逐渐远去的光影微微一晃，反射的光芒刹那间穿过数年漫漫时光、透过冰冷厚实的盔甲，将她灼伤。

如果这是他的报复的话，那他成功了。

很多年前，莱拉也曾有如花娇颜、满腔热血。后来，她遭遇了背叛、忍受了冷落、经历了离别，夺走行凶者的刀变成了新的凶手，维护着她从前厌恶、深受其害的陈规陋习，并以此为常。

日光之下，并无新事。

梦醒了，人该长大了。

“美梦破碎的那一刻会是什么样呢？我原本以为会有狂风暴雨、电闪雷鸣，仿佛要把整个世界都撕碎了一般。可当这一刻真的到来的时候，什么也没有发生。这是个再安静不过的午后。我坐在霍格莫德的三把扫帚最阴暗的角落，手里握着一杯黄油啤酒，以贪婪的、惧怕的、渴望的目光远远注视着那一缕阳光。”

这页被撕下的日记后来在阿德赫拉卧室那块松动的地板下与菲利克斯送给她的两本有关妖精历史的书被一起发现。

现在是一九七八年四月，复活节假期后学生第一个被允许去霍格莫德的周六。大病初愈的阿德赫拉独自来到三把扫帚，点了一杯常温的黄油啤酒，坐到了店面最靠里的位置。

她想和小天狼星谈一谈。她知道小天狼星在这一天总喜欢和朋友们一起来霍格莫德的三把扫帚。他们有时会坐在窗边阳光好的地方，有时会在吧台和老板娘罗斯默塔女士笑着聊天。

此时的阿德赫拉犹如波涛汹涌的黑色海面上的一只小舢板。她如此疲累，极度渴望能遇到另一只同行的船，最好是一只和她血脉相连的船……

从小天狼星的小团体进来的那一刻起，她就一直在观察他们：鸟窝头的詹姆·波特在升入七年级后终于不再醉心于无聊的恶作剧，也许是男学生会主席的身份让他有了点责任感吧，现在他终于追到了红发的女学生会主席莉莉·伊万斯；有着一头典雅黑发的小天狼星·布莱克还是与伊娜·劳伦斯待在一起，不过看起来对于自己的同伴是谁并不在意；茶褐色头发的莱姆斯·卢平与微胖的彼得·佩迪鲁坐在一起，两人没多少要聊的话题，都只是安静地喝着饮料。

阿德赫拉藏身在角落里，自以为很隐蔽。但她没想到的是，其实小天狼星早就发现她了。

小天狼星选择无视这个已经成为食死徒的妹妹。实际上，自从她隐晦地告诉他自己已经是一名食死徒后，小天狼星就恨不得自己根本没有这个妹妹。

他从没告诉过任何人，自己有多么的爱这位姊妹。他以为别人不知道，实际上他的朋友们全都知道。大家都知道他在玩自欺欺人的把戏，但都很识趣地装作看不见。

詹姆至今都还记得，自己二年级时对小天狼星说“你那个妹妹真的挺可爱的”时，小天狼星恨不得要把他生吞活剥了的眼神。他私下觉得，与阿德赫拉订婚的普林斯能活到现在真是个奇迹。

在六人准备离开的时候，藏于暗处的阿德赫拉也起身了。她归还了杯子，在小天狼星他们走出三把扫帚十几步的时候叫住了他。

小天狼星本来是打算装作没听见的，但他周围的人都放慢了脚步，他也就顺势停下来了。

十八岁的少年转身，皱起眉毛，冷冷地说：“你找我？”

阿德赫拉刚想点头，突然看到路过的几个斯莱特林学生正在好奇地看着他们。这不行，她必须要装作和以前一样才行。

“你没给我寄生日礼物。”她用同样冷淡的口吻说道。

连在感情方面神经大条的詹姆都能想到，如果阿德赫拉真的不在乎小天狼星的话，根本就不会专程跑过来问他为什么不给她寄礼物。可这么简单的道理小天狼星偏偏没有想到。

“布莱克小姐会在乎我一份小小的礼物吗？”小天狼星嘲讽地说，“送给你的礼物恐怕已经堆满一个房间了吧。”

“可我送给你礼物了！”阿德赫拉有点恼火地说。

“我可不想送你礼物！”小天狼星恶狠狠地说。

不，这绝不是实话，在场的好几个人在心里同时想到。伊娜还记得小天狼星特意来向自己打听了女孩子喜欢什么礼物，莱姆斯还记得小天狼星那一阵子干什么事情都心不在焉的，彼得还记得他给小天狼星跑了好几次腿就为了买到合适的礼品包装纸。

小天狼星邮购的礼物来迟了。和那份礼物一起到达的还有食死徒又一次大规模袭击活动的消息，气急败坏的小天狼星将礼物扔进了垃圾桶，同时写了封言辞锋利的信质问阿德赫拉。但阿德赫拉那会正卧病在床，根本没看到那封信。

阿德赫拉的身体晃了晃，莉莉注意到她的脸苍白得过分，像是生病了一样。“你还好吧？”她关切地问。

其实她不太好。巨大的秘密沉甸甸地压在她心上，让她几乎喘不过来气；同时，她还要处理以前那个“完美的阿德赫拉·布莱克”留下来的所有摊子——在魁地奇球场上的从不失手、上课的全勤、每次都拿“优秀”的九门课作业、高质量的社团活动……阿德赫拉·布莱克像是一台精密的机器，所有人都称赞她的高效和完美，可没人在乎她是不是真的快乐，也没人在乎她真正想要的是什么。

她迫切地需要一个倾诉对象，自然而然地想到了哥哥小天狼星。但她忘了两人严重对立的立场，以及她曾经多么狂热地崇拜过黑魔王。

莉莉问出这句话时，小天狼星根本没看阿德赫拉。他竖着耳朵等着听答案，阿德赫拉可不知道这些。她能看到的只是小天狼星表现出来的毫不在意。

“谢谢，不能再好了。”她十分冷淡地回答。

小天狼星本来在等着她示弱。在上周斯莱特林对赫奇帕奇的那场魁地奇球赛上，阿德赫拉一如既往地抓到了金色飞贼，然后一头从扫帚上栽了下去，把所有人都吓傻了。小天狼星在潜意识里希望她能随便说点什么，抱怨一句斯莱特林队那些饭桶，或者说说她当时到底怎么回事都行。可她没有。她用一个冷漠的外壳把自己包了起来，而小天狼星最讨厌的就是她这副冷冰冰的样子。

“在你们料理那些麻瓜的时候也是这么想的吧？”他忍不住指责道，然后十分解气地看到阿德赫拉的脸又白了几分。

“我没有——”

面对小天狼星的指责，她彻底忘了自己来找他的目的。她被巨大的愧疚与悔意淹没了——她记起来新年在睡梦中的尖叫，记起来三月份缩在沙发里瑟瑟发抖时心里的恐惧，记起来她在送完项链后躲在街角的嚎啕大哭。没人能理解完美的她承受着多大的压力，没人能理解她为什么每晚都喝睡眠药水睡眠质量还是越来越差，没人理解为什么她有别人想要的一切却还是郁郁寡欢……

“我的妹妹可不会是个食死徒。”小天狼星轻蔑地说，扭头走了。阿德赫拉僵在原地，没有人能看到，她缩在长袍下的手正在轻轻颤抖。

伊娜察觉出了她的不对劲。她们是球场上的老对手了，她是这里面除了小天狼星外最了解阿德赫拉的人。她见识过阿德赫拉的灰色眼睛在赛场上是多么的锐利，动作又是多么的敏捷。可现在，她像是提前步入了老年一样，呆滞、迟缓。

她看上去确实不太对，伊娜想着，慢慢走上前，伸手想拍拍她的肩膀。

“你真的没——”

“别碰我！”阿德赫拉推开她，突然尖叫道，就像一个多月前她对未婚夫威廉·普林斯喊的一样。喊完之后，她才意识到自己并不是在普林斯庄园，那个闪烁着无数残忍咒语的夜晚也已经过去一个多月了。

可格兰芬多们不知道她经历过什么。小天狼星猛地转身，将她脸上的疯狂神色尽收眼底。曾经，他的母亲沃尔布加也这么神经质地朝他大喊过。所以，她终究还是会变得和沃尔布加一样吗？

“走吧。”小天狼星厌恶地说，毫不留恋地走了。清醒过来的阿德赫拉看到了伊娜脸上的震惊、羞辱和愤怒，还等不及她解释，金棕色长辫的格兰芬多姑娘扭头就走了。

阿德赫拉呆呆地站在原地，过了很久才恍恍惚惚地意识到，她又一次把事情给搞砸了，而且以后她也不会再有机会了。她慢慢地抬头，让四月的阳光照进眯起的灰色眼睛中。那阳光美好温暖到不真实。她想哭，可她哭不出来。

“阿德赫拉，你要学着长大。不要哭，要学着笑。”

“今天的天气可真好啊。”她喃喃自语道，禁不住伸出手去抚摸阳光，对着它努力扯起唇角。

什么都有的阿德赫拉·布莱克，其实她什么都没有。

是她放走了她世界中的最后一丝生机，看着它逐渐远去，无能为力。

在这天下午，阿德赫拉按约到达了威廉在霍格莫德的私宅。琥珀色眼睛的男巫亲自将她迎了进来。

“你的身体好些了吗？”他关切地问。

阿德赫拉一点都不想回答，她甚至都不想去看他一眼。她恐怕永远也无法忘记那天晚上他是如何平静地将一个人活活折磨死的，好像这件事他已经做过很多遍了一样。

于是她只是淡淡地应了一声。威廉没多话，陪着她来到后花园。没想到，在这里已经有一个人了。

穿着浅绿色裤装的海莲娜·施泰恩正拿着一个喷壶给花园里新添的蓝紫色鸢尾花浇水。突然出现的一大片蓝紫色刺痛了阿德赫拉的眼睛。

“她，她怎么在这里？”阿德赫拉声音颤抖着问，都没发现女巫其实戴了手套。她眼前出现的只有两年前看到的女巫那双布满红疹的手。这一幕被从记忆深处使劲抽出来，一时间占据了她的全部思绪。

“我只是觉得她有趣，想拿来玩一玩。”

“莱斯特兰奇先生喜欢看我的手。”

她甚至都没注意从前光彩照人的海莲娜现在打扮的灰头土脸的，也没注意到海莲娜的表情其实并不紧张。

威廉以为她误会了，便解释道：

“小莱斯特兰奇和我说你喜欢鸢尾花，就把他以前照看鸢尾花的女园丁送过来了。他和我说你知道这件事，也同意了。”

阿德赫拉做了几次深呼吸，才勉强接受了这个现实。她已经不在乎他了，更不会在乎他在外面有几个女人。况且，她根本管不住。

“他记错了，我不喜欢鸢尾花。这也不是什么女园丁，是他原先的——原先的女仆。你就让她做原先的活就行，刷盘子刷碗，打扫屋子——你要是不喜欢就把她辞退掉，用不着为了我特意留下她。”

“可是我——”

“我说过了，我不喜欢鸢尾花！我讨厌它们！我讨厌它们！”阿德赫拉突然冲他喊道，受伤的神色在他脸上一闪而过，“你不是自以为很聪明吗？为什么会没想到拉巴斯坦是在骗你！那个女人是他的情妇！威廉·普林斯，你究竟有没有脑子？你告诉你的未婚妻你把别人的情妇养在了自己这，你难道还能指望她给你什么好脸色看吗？”

她突如其来的怒气把威廉给弄懵了。等他反应过来时，阿德赫拉已经进屋了。

威廉阴沉着一张脸进了书房。阿德赫拉照例坐在飘窗。那里已经成了她的地盘，旁边放着的全都是她喜欢看的书，一多半是魔咒书，剩下一小半是历史书。

她将一本大部头、黑皮面的《尖端黑魔法揭秘》放在膝头津津有味地看着，但威廉知道这本书她已经看过不下三遍了。

“对不起，”他语气有些生硬地说，“我为我的失误向你道歉。”

阿德赫拉有点惊讶地抬头去看他，先前根本就没指望他能说出来什么道歉的话。但她脸上的惊讶转瞬即逝，很快，她就低下了头。

“哦，没关系。”她不以为意地说。

威廉显然注意到了她的不在意。“你为什么不生气？”

阿德赫拉没搭理他。她觉得自己的意思已经够明确的了，换做是巴伦或拉巴斯坦早就该明白了，并且还会反过头来感谢她。

威廉伸手拿走了她放在腿上的书，他终于成功制造了一个她必须生气的理由。

“你干什么？”

“你得回答我的问题。”他固执地说，像个小孩子似的。

“我以为你知道。”阿德赫拉皱眉道。

“我应该知道什么？”他反问道。

“我们本来就是家族联姻，不是吗？更何况我们现在还没有结婚。你在外面怎么玩我根本管不着呀。”她一副理所当然的模样。

阿德赫拉从小就和巴伦还有拉巴斯坦混在一起，很清楚他们这类人是什么路数；她对哥哥小天狼星在这方面倒是没什么了解，因为他一直都忙于其他的事。

可惜，威廉既不是小天狼星，也不是巴伦或拉巴斯坦。其实他的内里更像塞巴斯蒂安，这也是当时塞巴斯蒂安看好他的原因之一。

“不是管不着，而是根本不想管吧？”他脸色阴沉沉地说，让阿德赫拉莫名其妙。

“也许两者兼而有之，”阿德赫拉只想快点把他打发走，她试图把书抢回来，但没得逞，“我回答完你的问题了。你把书还给我。”

没想到威廉将书直接扔到了地毯上。他抓住阿德赫拉的手腕，直视着她的眼睛，一字一顿地对她说：

“你是我的未婚妻。你应该在乎。”

他本以为他这么说她就会明白、会服软，但她今天又一次出乎他的意料。她冷哼道：

“在这个世界上人应该做的事有很多，但并不是每一件事都来得及去做。人的精力有限，时间也有限，你不可能要求我面面俱到。”

“我从没要求你面面俱到。但是别忘了，我们发过誓的。”他琥珀色的眼眸中带着她不能理解的执拗。喏，誓言吗？

——阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克，我给予你的这枚戒指象征着我对你的忠诚与责任。我，威廉·珀尔修斯，以普林斯家历代先祖、家徽玫瑰之名起誓，将尊重你、保护你。无论发生什么，我都会始终与你站在一起。

“他对你许过诺了，安迪——就在你们订婚的那一天。普林斯的诺言总比其他家族的要珍贵一些……对于普林斯家族而言是传统。”

现在看来，那些好看的誓言似乎是她一切噩梦的起点。那时候的她是多么的单纯啊，天真地将优秀的他当作一个可以追赶的目标，以为他做的一切都是对的……她在他的影响下在这条路上越走越远，加入食死徒，将魔杖对准无辜的人……可这并不是她真正想要的。

男巫对她的心思一无所知。

“我发过誓要忠诚于你，保护你、尊重你，我一定会做到。”他诚挚地说，可阿德赫拉没有被打动。在她看来，他不过是在自我感动。

“我看不出来你对我的尊重，你只是在用你以为尊重我的方式来对待我！你本质上就是个傲慢自大的人，除了对你的主子，其他任何人你都看不上。你二话不说就拿走了我的书，按照你自己的意愿对我施加所谓的保护。但你从来都没有问过我愿不愿意！普林斯，你这不是对我的尊重，而是对你那颗高高在上自尊心的尊重！”

阿德赫拉说得畅快淋漓，没想到被威廉发现了其中的不同寻常。两个人都是食死徒，可她却说“你的主子”。果然，她接着说道——

“你的忠诚应该留给黑魔王，我可消受不起！”她讥讽地说道，将布莱克式的刻薄发挥到了极致。

一句挑不出错的话，但威廉已经觉出了其中的不对劲。她也转变了吗？也会走上塞巴斯蒂安的老路吗？只是一瞬间，威廉的心中就闪过了数个念头。他不动声色地观察着她，作为处于核心集团的食死徒，他必须要掌握每个人的动态，这其中当然也包括他的未婚妻……

“我们的忠诚都应该给黑魔王。”他说。

小布莱克没说话。

“你应该赞同。”他又说。

“是啊，我应该赞同，”她微笑道，毫不掩饰话中的讽刺，“普林斯，你可以继续着你的誓言和你膨胀的自尊心，我也会继续着我的。我们可以试试看，看谁能坚持到最后——”

“我从来没想过要和你——”

“我不在乎你怎么想，就像你从不在乎我怎么想一样。看样子我还得嫁给你，但你放心，我绝不会爱上你。”她将手抽了回来，高傲地看着威廉，让他重新体验了一把什么叫“布莱克家的人疯起来比疯子还疯”。

他之前在他同父异母的妹妹、算是半个布莱克的简·普林斯身上已经体验过一次这种疯了，这总能唤起他心里埋得最深的无力感与恐惧。

阿德赫拉站起来。她如今就比他矮了一头，已经用不着像两年以前得使劲仰起头才能和他对视了。

“我不是傻子。你这个理由还不足以说服我来接受你如此之大的变化。”他轻声说，眸子是让人看不透的深色。

她曾经迷恋过这双眼睛。她喜欢它们在阳光下变成琥珀色、熠熠生辉的样子，又或是垂下时如同幽深潭水般的深色。但现在，她对他、对过去那个痴迷于他的自己，都深恶痛绝。

“你让我觉得恶心，这个理由够了吧？”她极尽轻蔑地看了他一眼，然后走了。

在离开房间前，她从地上捡起了那本摊开的《尖端黑魔法解密》，正巧看到“魂器”这一章节的一幅插图——一片破碎的灵魂正从一个表现出极度痛苦的人身上剥离。她没有多想，把书合上放到桌子上，头也不回地离开了。

她在门口碰上了一身园丁打扮的海莲娜。她收敛起自己的怒气，还算友好地对她说：

“如果那个自大狂问起来，你就告诉他我喜欢白色的玫瑰。”

阿德赫拉是不会让威廉将海莲娜赶走的，因为在这种情况下她出去必死无疑。她虽然讨厌威廉·普林斯的傲慢自大、反感他对自己的不尊重、厌恶他的表里不一、痛恨他的心狠手辣，但通过两年的相处也大概摸清楚了这个人的脾性——他心里有一套谁都看不透的行事准则，而他是绝对不会违反它的。对于威廉·普林斯来说，忠于未婚妻、以自己的方式保护和尊重她就是其中的一条，忠于黑魔王、无条件地服从他的命令恐怕是其中的另一条。

“你让我觉得恶心。”

威廉久久站在窗前，心里远没有表现出的那么平静。他看到阿德赫拉和海莲娜说了几句话后离开，她倔强的背影似乎和他记忆中的某一刻重合了，让他一时间心痛的说不出来话……

布莱克家的人高傲、偏执、疯狂、宁死不屈，他终于在那个一向温顺的阿德赫拉·布莱克身上也发现了这些特质，即使是以一种他最不愿意看到的方式。

此时的威廉无比清晰地看到——即使已经是一名食死徒了，阿德赫拉·布莱克大概也永远不会爱上另一名背负沉重罪孽的食死徒，比如说在她面前将塞巴斯蒂安折磨致死的他。

没什么奇怪的，不必伤感，不必痛苦。这不是最坏的局面，还远远不是……他甚至有点庆幸，阿德赫拉能提早看清他的真实面目。与其……他倒是宁愿她恨他。

威廉可以给予阿德赫拉所有人都羡慕向往的金钱、地位、声望。他可以给予她世俗衡量幸福的一切，却不能给予她一份完整纯粹的爱与一个纯洁无暇的灵魂。

“我们没有一个不灭的灵魂，也从来得不到一个死后的生命……相反地，人类有一个灵魂；它永远活着，即使身体化为尘土，它仍是活着的。它会升向晴朗的天空，一直升向那些闪耀着的星星。”

“……难道我没有办法能得到一个不灭的灵魂吗?”

“只有当一个人爱你……”

常人无法想象到，他光鲜的外表下掩藏了多少罪恶。这样的他，不配得到她的爱。

一九七八年三月，哈罗德·普林斯于普林斯庄园因病逝世，年五十二岁。

一九七八年四月，手腕强硬的魔法法律执行司司长老巴蒂·克劳奇组建魔法法律委员会，主要负责对黑魔王追随者审判的审查，有权对刑事案件作出裁决，并审查被定罪的罪犯向他们提供的信息。从此，有关伏地魔追随者的案件可以不通过威森加摩，而是直接由法律执行司内部进行判决。司长老巴蒂·克劳奇兼任法官，刚刚升任部长高级助理的高奈莉娅·麦克米兰兼任顾问，毕业未满一年的阿米莉亚·博恩斯被任命为司长助理。

一九七八年四月，掠夺者四人制作的活点地图被学校管理员费尔奇没收，他们怀疑是西弗勒斯·斯内普告的密。四人都没有完全的把握将它从费尔奇那里偷回来，与此同时，他们也开始把重心放在霍格沃茨以外的世界。

一九七八年五月，阿德赫拉·布莱克在与格兰芬多的比赛中成功抓住金色飞贼。但由于格兰芬多强大的配合阵容，斯莱特林还是输掉了这场比赛。詹姆·波特在临近毕业时为格兰芬多捧起了魁地奇杯。

一九七八年六月，霍格沃茨七年级的学生参加了终极巫测，这是霍格沃茨能提供给学生的最高学历。参加这次考试的有小天狼星·布莱克、詹姆·波特、莱姆斯·卢平、彼得·佩迪鲁、莉莉·伊万斯、玛丽·麦克唐纳和西弗勒斯·斯内普等四十余名学生，他们中有超过三分之一都在后来直接参与了这场战争，大概有五分之一在战争结束前死去。

自四月底以来，各地的黑魔法活动逐渐减少。魔法部认为神秘人的势力已经得到了初步控制，但间谍“山猫”一直传送回“不要放松警惕”的消息；与此同时，罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇还在警惕地关注着食死徒内部成员的一举一动，同时策划着下一步行动。

“我们能赢吗？”坐在花园中的高奈莉娅·麦克米兰微露疲态。

“能。”菲利克斯·麦克米兰坚定地答道。

炎热夏季的暴风雨在一片宁静中到来。


	21. 星云碰撞

【卷三·幻灭在黎明 Burning Stars】

Chapter 21 星云碰撞

“……如果你熟悉普林斯家族的历史，就会发现他们几乎每一代中都会产生立场截然不同的成员。威廉·兰斯洛特坚定地反对纯血理论，哈罗德·尼古拉斯是伏地魔的忠心手下，艾琳离家出走嫁给了一个姓斯内普的麻瓜。威廉·珀尔修斯早年在哈罗德的引导下成为食死徒，后来为魔法部和凤凰社提供秘密情报；简·梅拉妮娅在第一次战争期间隐姓埋名，在威廉·珀尔修斯死后接手家族并嫁给一名麻瓜出身的凤凰社成员兼傲罗爱德华·琼斯，在第二次战争期间加入凤凰社，同时对食死徒政权虚与委蛇。简·梅拉妮娅的儿子艾伦·威廉·琼斯在第二次战争前期被送往北美，跟随祖父母在那里生活了二十年，直到简·梅拉妮娅死后才回国继承巨额遗产。

但在不同的立场之下，他们从未忘记自己来自同一个家族；在投身于伟大光明的事业之前，他们首先要保证的都是自己的家族。这一点在威廉·珀尔修斯一代表现得尤为明显：第一次战争期间，威廉·珀尔修斯对外宣称他同父异母的妹妹简·梅拉妮娅因病离世，实际上简·梅拉妮娅正在伦敦生活在他的严密保护下；第二次战争期间，简·梅拉妮娅对所有人宣称艾伦·威廉·琼斯因病不能继续学业，实则将儿子送往了没有战火的北美。

有传言说威廉·珀尔修斯并非哈罗德之子，他的生父是哈罗德的同胞哥哥威廉·兰斯洛特。此传言最有力的证据是两人仅差了不到九个月的死亡日期和出生日期，以及一个广为流传的事实：威廉·兰斯洛特的未婚妻艾瑞丝·麦克米兰在他死后不到一个月就嫁给了哈罗德。

这桩家族秘辛从未得到证实。但无论如何，在后人看来，哈罗德都并未苛待威廉·珀尔修斯，反而将他培养成为了一名优秀的家族继承人，以及一名年轻的食死徒。他的理智、冷静、果断无一不与哈罗德的悉心教导有直接关系，这些可贵品质成为了他后来身为涉足食死徒、魔法部和凤凰社三方势力间谍的必要条件。我们尚不清楚威廉·珀尔修斯被策反的原因和过程，历史给我们留下了无数有趣的谜题和假设——

威廉·兰斯洛特的英年早逝是否是人为设计？简·梅拉妮娅的生母是谁，为何所有人在对她身世讳莫如深的同时却又不敢出手加害她？哈罗德在五十二岁时突然离世，这是否与他精心培养的继承人威廉·珀尔修斯有关？威廉·珀尔修斯的未婚妻、后来偷取伏地魔魂器的食死徒阿德赫拉·布莱克是如何参破伏地魔的秘密并决定反抗的？年仅十八岁的她为何会选择死于海边的岩洞？在未婚妻死后一直保持单身的威廉·珀尔修斯是因为她的意外身亡而选择背叛的吗？他与代号“山猫”的魔法部间谍有何关系、又是否真的是因为表弟西弗勒斯·斯内普的出卖才死于第一次战争的最后时刻？”

——节选自《过去与现在：那些最后的“纯血”家族》，简·M·C·J·波特著，二零六二年

一九七八年七月，伦敦对角巷一百二十七号，预言家报社总办事处。

在这个阳光灿烂的日子里，伊娜·劳伦斯和同伴第一次踏入这栋五层高的小楼。只是，这里的情况可不像是外面的天气那么好。

负责接待两位实习生的是刚刚成为正式记者的多卡斯·梅多斯。伊娜认识多卡斯，她以前在格兰芬多学院时是魁地奇球队的追球手。

有轻度近视的多卡斯戴着一副黑框眼镜，从前浓密的棕色头发比之前至少少了一半。她将它们牢牢地绑在脑后，看上去都不太像是以前那位在球场上风风火火的追球手了。

“这是怎么了？”伊娜小声问，好奇地看着那个从楼上沮丧地走下来的女巫。

多卡斯显得十分淡定。她递给她们两人一人一摞材料。伊娜看到最上面的一本上用潦草的笔迹写着“新闻报道常见语法及词汇错误”。

“没什么。布雷斯韦特一门心思要跟进哑炮的新闻，看样子稿子又被总编驳回了。”

“为什么？”伊娜不解道。在她的认知中，这正是报纸需要的内容呀。

“有时候人们想知道什么并不是最重要的。”多卡斯带着有些厌恶的口吻说。

“——重要的是魔法部想让他们知道什么？”刚刚站在伊娜旁边一直沉默的女孩突然开口道。

多卡斯略微惊讶地转脸看她。女孩有一双沉静的浅棕色眼睛，留着亚麻色的短发，显出了几分叛逆。多卡斯的脑子停转了半秒。

“乔安娜是吗——”

“请叫我凯瑟琳。”她干脆地说。

多卡斯疑惑地扫了一眼桌上的登记表。“乔安娜·凯瑟琳·布朗，霍格沃茨五年级生”——登记表上这样写道。好吧，有的人就是喜欢让别人用中间名称呼自己。

“没问题，凯瑟琳。虽然我不便对此发表什么看法，但说不定总编斯基特先生会喜欢你呢。”她笑着说，将两人带到了总编办公室。

办公室里乱糟糟的，写在羊皮纸上的新闻稿随处可见，墙角堆了几十盒速记羽毛笔和半人高的新羊皮纸，看上去都不是便宜货。

伊娜和乔安娜·凯瑟琳进去的时候，总编尼古拉斯·斯基特正皱着两道浓眉读一封信。从一旁信封的火漆印上看，这封信来自魔法部。

“斯基特先生，布朗小姐和劳伦斯小姐到了。”多卡斯说。

男巫这才从信里抬起头。他今年不过四十五岁，但看上去就像是六十岁了一样。尼古拉斯·斯基特有一双淡黄色眼睛、鹰钩鼻，头顶已经全秃了，模样活像是一只老秃鹫。

“啊，你们来了，”他很和蔼地说，“上午好，女士们。我想梅多斯小姐已经向你们介绍过报社的基本情况了吧？”

伊娜温顺地点头，倒是旁边的乔安娜·凯瑟琳说——

“我们提到了布雷斯韦特小姐。”

这像是故意要给斯基特难堪似的。多卡斯摸摸鼻子，显得有点尴尬；尼古拉斯·斯基特倒是没生气。他将手上的信搁到一边，笑呵呵地打量着她，问道：

“格兰芬多？”

“不，拉文克劳。”乔安娜·凯瑟琳答道。

“喔，那看来常理并不是所有时候都适用，不是吗？孩子，你想问什么？”

“我并不想问什么。我假设，如果总编是别人的话，布雷斯韦特小姐早就被解雇了。”她对此直言不讳。

伊娜在心里为她捏了一把汗。的确，这样做很容易得罪上司。但她不知道的是，乔安娜·凯瑟琳和她不同，她从没有打算在这里长待；叛逆的凯瑟琳甚至都不太在乎是否能在这里和同事处好关系。

“原谅我的冒昧——你是否和开药店的老布朗有亲戚关系？你们的说话方式简直如出一辙。他以前时常称呼我为‘魔法部的传声筒’呐。”他微微自嘲道。多卡斯和伊娜都保持着沉默。

“我想不是。我的父亲在我出生前就被食死徒杀害了，从没有他那边的亲戚找过来。”乔安娜·凯瑟琳冷淡地答道。

“喔，可别摆出这么一副表情。我对血统确实有偏见，但从不是对麻瓜出身——关于这一点，我想多卡斯小姐再清楚不过了，”说到这里，他对多卡斯微微颔首，“如果你有幸接受过麻瓜的小学教育，那我们的培训时间将缩短三分之一，而我将非常高兴。”

“我不认为血统不重要，但如果只看重血统，那就是愚蠢了。”他说，似乎对自己的理论感到十分满意。

虽然他的话还是让麻瓜出身的伊娜感到些许不适，但已经比她预想的好很多了。

“好了，让我看看能分给你们什么任务吧。两位说不定以后能成为报社的金牌羽毛笔呐。”提起这个，他又高兴起来。

魔法部的信被不小心扫落在地，斯基特似乎没注意到。伊娜确信自己看到，他在来回走动的时候往上面踩了好几脚。

“……过几天国际巫师联合会就要来访了。将这个新闻交给梅多斯小姐我是完全放心的，她可是我最看好的年轻记者之一。只要你们两个不妨碍到她——”

“绝对不会的。”伊娜立刻说道。

“我保证。”乔安娜·凯瑟琳也说道。

斯基特欣慰地点点头，接着转头对多卡斯说：“你一会去和布雷斯韦特说，让她联系一个天文台——还是试试霍格沃茨吧，但甘普家的设备更好。在她找到下一个兴趣点之前，得先给我写一个月的天文板块。梅林保佑，流星雨总和哑炮扯不上关系了吧……”

伊娜突然有点理解为什么尼古拉斯·斯基特的头发全掉秃了。在离开办公室后，她小心翼翼地问自己那位叛逆的同伴：

“既然布雷斯韦特小姐时常写出废稿，那为什么斯基特先生还要留着她呢？”

乔安娜·凯瑟琳耸耸肩膀：“因为预言家报社还需要有点良心啊。”

伊娜还是不大明白，但对方已不愿继续解释。

巫师社区对角巷隐藏在麻瓜城市的繁华地带。在这里，常常能听到远处麻瓜教堂的钟声。钟声逢整点报时，次数与点数相同；在早上六点至晚上十点，于一刻、两刻、三刻时亦会报时，声音略清脆，次数分别是一次、两次和三次。

乔安娜·凯瑟琳在上个月参加了普等巫测，如今不过刚刚结束五年级，比伊娜矮一级。伊娜因立志做一名记者而报名了预言家报社的暑期实习，乔安娜·凯瑟琳则是因为没地方去。

“我妈工作忙。她又出差了，顾不上我，”她神情冷淡地对伊娜解释道，“预言家报社好歹还管吃管住。”

这倒也是实话。梦想虽然重要，但也要有足够的物质条件作为基础。只不过，报社提供的员工宿舍在对角巷七百多号，她们要走上十几分钟。

下午六点半，远处传来两声钟声，伊娜与乔安娜·凯瑟琳走出报社，差点与一个穿着旅行斗篷急着赶路的人撞到一起。

“对不起。”伊娜急忙道歉，但那人没有回应，只是整了整头上的兜帽，连声音都没有留下。两名姑娘都觉着奇怪，但很快就将那名路人抛到了脑后。

高奈莉娅·麦克米兰确实在急着赶路。她收到了手下一名暗探的信号，表示有情报传递给她。

其实她可以不用这么着急的。近两个月来食死徒的活动大幅度减少，部里甚至有人开始乐观地想神秘人已经要准备解散他的手下了。但那个人传递给她的消息一直都是：

不要放松警惕。

他是高奈莉娅手上最重要的密探，没有“之一”。当年，高奈莉娅花了大力气说服他。事实也证明，这名密探从未辜负她的期望。在三月份那次以先遣团为幌子的暗杀行动中，就是他得到消息赶来救下了她。

现在高奈莉娅手上大部分的暗探已经移交给助手菲比·甘普，但是这条线她一直牢牢攥在自己手中，也是不得不这么做。

高奈莉娅来到位于三百七十八号的一家已经废弃的杂货铺，在那里通过一个隐秘的消失柜来到位于玫瑰巷的一间公寓，再次改头换面后，她走进了位于对角巷与玫瑰巷交叉口的玫瑰药店。

属于普林斯家族的玫瑰药店，始于一四七二年，坐落在古灵阁雪白色建筑的对面，至今屹立不倒。

此时药店已临近打烊，店面里仅有一名店员在整理货架。店员见有顾客来，放下了手中的瓶瓶罐罐，对着她露出了一个职业化的笑容。

“您好，请问我有什么可以帮助您的吗？”

高奈莉娅拿出一张黄色的处方递给她。处方上写着：

姓名：伊莎贝尔·托马斯  
住址：伦敦对角巷四百二十一号  
保险：苹果木医疗保险公司  
***  
处方：  
忘忧膏  
标准剂量加倍  
***  
治疗师：梅琳娜 德文特  
医院：圣芒戈魔法伤病医院  
地址：伦敦  
日期：一九七八年六月二十一日  
（治疗师签名）（科室印章）  
***  
（此项为空）

“不好意思，黄色处方的有效期是一周。您这张处方已经过期了，得去找治疗师重新开一张才行。”她很和气地说。

“您再仔细看看呢？”高奈莉娅压低声音说。

药剂师助理笑着低下头，似乎想说再看一百次也是一样。但很快，她就笑不出来了。她脸上的表情变得茫然起来，接着，她说：

“黄色处方……非常危险的魔药。必须要药剂师才能决定，必须是这样。我去看看普林斯先生现在在不在。请您跟我来……”

高奈莉娅跟着她来到了后面的办公区。在一面被施了咒语的白墙上，只有零星几个名字是点亮的。而飘动在所有金色和灰色的名字最上方的，是一个有光芒流淌的金色名字：

威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯

“普林斯先生现在还在。我带您上去——”

“不用了，我自己上去就行，”高奈莉娅微笑道，显然对此已是熟门熟路，“谢谢。”她从对方手中拿回了那张施有混淆咒的处方，径直登上木制楼梯。

她走上药店的三层，敲响了店长办公室的门，在得到回应后推门进去。

身材高大的男巫正站在一排银质坩埚后，看样子是在测试魔药。见高奈莉娅进来，他施了一个咒语，坩埚里的魔药立刻停止冒泡，像是处于静止时间中。

“麻烦你过来跑一趟，”威廉·普林斯礼貌地说，“我没想到你这么快就到了。”

“部里给对角巷设的幻影移形禁制真是太不方便了，”高奈莉娅脱下斗篷，故作轻松地说，“顺便提一句，你的药店附近有魔法部的人盯梢，但我刚刚进来的时候他没看见。”

威廉收拾好了手上的活，向高奈莉娅走来。

“前一阵子罗道夫斯还派人来盯着我呢，被我逮住了还死不承认。”他不以为然地说。

“怎么，他们还在怀疑你吗？”高奈莉娅坐在窗前的沙发上，有点紧张地问。这点情绪没能逃得过威廉的眼睛。

“别紧张，康妮。相比起我，你更应该担心你自己才对，”他一挥魔杖，变出两个盛着饮料的水晶高脚杯，其中的一个飘向高奈莉娅，“他们已经盯上你了。”

“啊，这一点你已经告诉过我了，”也许是已经习惯在刀尖上行走了，高奈莉娅看上去并不怎么担心，“不过我认为他们成功的可能性很小。”

“——但不是没有，”威廉稳稳地接过话头，“这次，他们计划活捉你。”

高奈莉娅愣了一下。“这可不大容易，是不是？”她笑道。

“如果他们真的成功了，”威廉提高音量，“我可能不得不给你下一服毒药！”

高奈莉娅脸上的笑敛了敛，但没有消失。“谢谢你，让我知道我还能毫无痛苦地死去。”

“我不是在开玩笑！”威廉严厉地说。

坐在沙发上举着高脚杯的女巫背对着窗户，阳光透过纱帘将她蜂蜜色的头发映得金灿灿的。她安静了几秒，继而说道：

“不，你不会。”

“你看上去很肯定？”

“你会尽你所能地让别人把我救出去。”高奈莉娅无比肯定地说。

“我是一名食死徒。”威廉立刻说道，像一只警觉的大猫嗅到了危险的味道。

“我知道。”女巫微微笑道。她手无寸铁，看上去人畜无害。

“我手上沾的人命连我自己都数不清，我不在乎再多那么几条。”他的话中带着威胁的意味。

大猫亮出了锋利的爪子，可人类女孩无动于衷。

“我知道。”她脸上还挂着笑，但目光中流出了点悲哀。手沾鲜血、罪无可恕——只有变成这样他在伏地魔身边才是安全的。

“我们的契约里可没有这一条。”威廉高傲地说。显然，他不喜欢对方脸上的悲哀。威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯从不需要任何人的怜悯。

但高奈莉娅并没有止步于此。

“我知道，”她将声音放柔了些，“但你上次不就是这么做的吗？”她劝诱道，看向他的目光中带着满满的信任。可他刻意避开了她的目光。

三月十八日，蒂凡尼·黑尔给予了威廉一句暗示。当晚，拼凑出事情真相的威廉及时赶到圣芒戈医院，击晕了值最后一班的治疗师理查德·哈里森，喝下复方汤剂变成了他的模样。在他的指挥下，药剂师梅尔做出了“玫瑰之心”的解药。

“你很聪明，就算是没有我你可以脱险，”他低声说，“更何况，那瓶毒药是出自我手。”

说来也巧，那天早上两人刚碰过一次头，那瓶毒药就是在她眼皮子底下熬出来的。高奈莉娅很清楚谁能做出它的解药，她在晕倒前的最后一刻理清了整件事情的脉络，让爱德华·琼斯将他的女友找了来。

简·梅尔，供职于对角巷布朗药店——她可能是这个世界上唯一能做出那瓶解药的女药剂师。“玫瑰之心”当年问世时，就是她扒在威廉的坩埚前给它取了这么一个傻透了的名字。

“可你还是来了。”高奈莉娅坚持道。

“这没什么，我只是做了我应该做的事，”威廉用手揉揉眉心，“看在梅林的份上，我们争论这件事情毫无意义。”

“我不这么认为。”高奈莉娅这次罕见的执着。

威廉对此有些诧异。换做是其他任何一个人，他早就火冒三丈了。如果说这个世界上还有人能劝得动威廉·普林斯，那高奈莉娅·麦克米兰一定位列榜首。

于是，他只是有点烦躁地起身，耐着性子说：“那就说说看吧。”

高奈莉娅手中的高脚杯空了。她放下杯子，用平静的语气说道：

“你冒着巨大的风险在神秘人的鼻子下面搜集信息、为魔法部传递情报，可你真的认可自己做的事情是正确的吗？你不过是在做你觉得你应该做的事情，你仅仅是在凭着心中的责任感走下去。”

威廉背对着她，用手撑着台面，俯视着他还在测试改良的魔药。他从静止的液面中看到了自己的脸部轮廓，却看不清楚细节。良久，他才开口道：

“一如既往的敏锐，高奈莉娅·麦克米兰。全都猜对了。可你能从中得到什么呢？”

“什么也没有。我只是想帮你。”

威廉轻轻勾起唇角，直起身子，给坩埚们解除了咒语。很快，它们就又欢快地发出咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡声。

“帮我？你很明白，这个答案不足以说服我。容我提醒，你上次帮我查清了我母亲去世的真相，之后便说服我成了你的线人。麦克米兰可从不做亏本的买卖。”

高奈莉娅似乎有在一切境况下保持微笑的能力。

“我相信，没人能迫使你做一件你根本不愿意做的事情。”她看着他的背影，笑吟吟地说。

威廉发出一声冷笑。

“狡辩。不过既然你有如此兴致，不妨继续猜下去。”

在他的指挥下，银刀节奏整齐地切着缬草根，水晶瓶自动将水仙根粉倒入铂制天平的一侧，搅拌棒不紧不慢地在坩埚里转动，准备就绪的原料一样接着一样地跳进去。他完全掌控着这一切，从容、享受，仿佛是他热爱的那个魔药王国的Prince。

“你从不认为你可以活过这场战争。”高奈莉娅说。

“这是再正常不过的事情了，没有人可以断言自己能长生不死。如果有，那一定是谎言。”他冷冷地说。

“你不这么认为，是因为你觉得自己不配。”她轻声说。

威廉拿着魔杖的手顿了一下，可很快又挥动自如了。

“为什么不呢？”他毫不在意地说，仿佛谈论的不是生死，而是天气。即使对他了解深如高奈莉娅·麦克米兰，也忍不住感到一阵恐惧。

他像是一道深渊，或许向往光明，但任何的光都照不进去。在他眼里，他对这个光明美好世界的最大贡献就是让自己原地消失。

“你改变了。你为那些与你毫不相干的人出生入死，你用实际行动来修正自己之前犯下的错——你比绝大多数人都要高尚！你当然值得看到明天的太阳！你应该拥有这个机会！”她神色激动地说。

这些在高奈莉娅看来理所应当的道理并没有触动威廉。她富有感染力的发言或许能感动民众、赢得上司的信任，可对于威廉来说就像是个好看的肥皂泡。他不会相信这个一戳就破的美丽谎言。

“四个月前，我杀死了塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温。”他用冷酷的声音说。

高奈莉娅一愣。她当然也知道这位塞尔温家族前任掌权人的离奇消失，可迄今她还不知道其中细节，原来是他吗？

“我相信这不是你的本意。”她赶紧说。

威廉发出一声嘲弄的笑，给坩埚重新施了咒语。他转过身来，靠在桌子边缘，用深色的眼睛盯着她说道：

“他假称要去与黑魔王谈判，以此为借口摆平了所有纯血家族。但他的实际意图是去刺杀。谁能想到，‘谈判’的消息被罗道夫斯那个废物泄露了。贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇向黑魔王告了密。那个疯女人躲在暗处，给了塞巴斯蒂安致命一击，将他当场活捉。”

“这并不是意料之外……他早就计划好了。一旦事情败露，他会扛下整件事情；而我，负责行刑。”

高奈莉娅刚想说什么，却被威廉抬手压了下去——

“你以为只是一道死咒吗？塞巴斯蒂安是被活活折磨死的——对，就是被你眼前的这个人，用他能想到的最残忍的咒语活生生折磨死的！只有这样，他才能获得黑魔王的信任，才能继续隐藏着他那该死的间谍身份！看清楚了吗？在你面前的不是一个值得被原谅的人，而是一个罪无可恕的魔鬼！”他厉声说。

“这些年来死在我手下的人不计其数。塞巴斯蒂安还算是幸运的，至少还有人记得他、知道他是以多么痛苦的方式离开这个世界的。他是一名食死徒，可剩下的那些人呢？我为了掩藏自己的身份不得不继续弄脏自己的手，但那些成为我垫脚石的人呢？那些麻瓜呢？他们的尸体被草草掩埋，魔法部抹去了他们在这个世界上存在过的痕迹——而这仅仅是在遵守《国际保密法》！”

“你以为，我真想这么做吗？我真的喜欢杀戮和折磨吗？但我别无选择。”他厌恶地说，眼中的疲惫让人心惊。那厌恶不是对别人，而是对他自己。

高奈莉娅怔怔地看着他，突然想起了很久以前的事。在艾瑞丝夫人还在世的时候，普林斯与麦克米兰的关系一度非常密切。高奈莉娅在很小的时候就认识威廉了。那时候的威廉是个有点高傲的、一心沉迷于魔药的小男孩；那时候的高奈莉娅不满足于眼前的世界，曾跟随父母周游列国。威廉打算把自己的毕生精力都投入到魔药研究中，高奈莉娅则立志做一名公平正直的法官。

而现在，他们都抛弃了当年的理想，被迫卷入这场无谓的战争之中。她为魔法部秘密收集情报，而他成为了食死徒内部的最大叛徒。

“难道你就没有什么留恋的人和事了吗？”她轻声问道。

威廉·普林斯垂下眼眸。“但我知道，没有我她们只会过得更好。”

“包括那位布莱克小姐？”高奈莉娅半开玩笑地说，本以为这可以安抚对方的情绪，可没想到威廉自嘲道：

“她讨厌我。”

高奈莉娅讶然：“这怎么会？”

即使知道食死徒内部从不是铁板一块，高奈莉娅也很难相信一个布莱克会背叛信仰。威廉也没打算告诉她。

“布莱克家的人都是疯子，“他没好气地说，”看在梅林的份上，我只是做了我应该做的一切。我遵守了誓言，履行了所有的义务，给予了她应有的尊重——而她呢？她竟然说我是个自大狂！”

高奈莉娅禁不住笑出了声。

“这有什么好笑的？”威廉凶巴巴地瞪了她一眼。

“我对她能坚持到现在才爆发表示敬佩，”她说，“我猜你从来都没有站在她的角度上考虑过问题吧？”

威廉没答话。实际上，他真正设身处地为她考虑过——也许只有一次。威廉并不希望阿德赫拉成为食死徒，不是因为什么“没有成年”或“不想让我未来的妻子成为食死徒”，而是因为他比任何人都清楚，这会把那个纯洁无暇的阿德赫拉·布莱克给毁了。他一开始不认为她能掀起多大的浪，而等他意识到她有多大能耐时，一切都晚了。

“是又怎么样？”他嘴硬道。

高奈莉娅扶额哀叹。

“看在梅林的坩埚的份上，你只是按照你以为正确的方式在对待她——这可不是尊重。”

威廉冷哼了一声。

“尊重不是别人给的，而是自己挣的，”他刻薄地说，“偏激、盲目、狂热，这些布莱克家的优良品质在她身上一览无余。在我们第一次见面的时候她就对黑魔王的理论大加赞赏。她的见解单薄可笑，却还指望我应和。如果不是我的未婚妻，这样的人我连看都不会多看一眼。”

轻视源自傲慢，傲慢始于才华。眼高于顶的威廉·普林斯吝啬于给予平等地位的尊重，因为他认为鲜少有人配得上。

因为柳克丽霞·布莱克的缘故，两人都对布莱克家族并无好感。当年她在马尔福家的宴会上被人设计，意外怀了哈罗德的孩子，也就是威廉的妹妹简·梅拉妮娅。这个意外出现的孩子虽然无辜，却是打破普林斯家表面平静的元凶。如果没有她，威廉母亲艾瑞丝夫人的痛苦能减少一半，也许这样她就不至于最后走上绝路。

相比起受到实质伤害的威廉，高奈莉娅还能控制得住心中的厌恶，不至于让它们影响自己的判断。

“你难道没发现，你对那个女孩的要求过于苛刻了吗？我见过她，知道她比你描述的要好得多。更何况，她那时候才十五岁。而你直到二十岁都对那一套深信不疑呢。”

高奈莉娅的话让威廉沉默了。这是事实，他没法反驳。

“而且你真的没有想过为什么她在十六岁的时候就要急着加入食死徒吗？”高奈莉娅都要怜悯他和那位布莱克小姐了。

这个问题难不住威廉。“是因为黑魔王的蛊惑——”

“因为你。”高奈莉娅打断了他。

“这和我有什么关系？”威廉眯起了琥珀色的眼睛，显得有点烦躁。

高奈莉娅叹了一口气。

“我猜你平时是以保护者的姿态出现在她面前的吧？威廉·普林斯，你这种可怕的保护欲当年已经把简害得够惨的了，现在还要再加上一个阿德赫拉·布莱克吗？”

威廉再次陷入沉默。因为他很清楚，这也是事实。当年他专断地将简·梅拉妮娅与麻瓜出身的爱德华·琼斯拆开，造成的伤害不可逆转，终身都无法弥补。

“你要保护她，她要追赶你，就这么简单。”高奈莉娅干脆地说。

这答案令威廉窒息。所以……其实是他害了她吗？可他竟然一直自己是在保护她……十五岁的阿德赫拉·布莱克，一个傻姑娘，轻易地相信了一个不值得相信的人。她被他好看的外表迷惑了，以为他是一道值得追逐的光，却没想到步了他的后尘，坠入了永远也爬不上来的深渊。

可他当时要怎么做呢？故意冷落她？告诉那个狂热追随黑魔王的女孩她信的那一套都是错的？告诉她其实她看似忠心的未婚夫是一个叛徒？ 

不，他绝不能这么做。这是一个无解的死局。

高奈莉娅看出了他的困惑与新的痛苦。她的本意是要开导他，可不是让他走上一条新的死路。

“当然了，这并不全是你的错。想想她的家族和学院，就算是没有你，她也要走上这条路的。你用不着太自责。”

高奈莉娅看出来了，自己后来说的这句话于事无补。过于高傲的人往往追求完美、容不得瑕疵，经常会钻牛角尖。有时候才华出众的他们能钻出来，有时候他们却会把自己耗死在里面。

不管是哪种，都比高奈莉娅担心的原地等死要强得多。

威廉在这时也明白过来了。

“你又赢了，麦克米兰。是不是？”他微微讽刺道，琥珀色的眼睛像猫一样骄矜不满，“只要她还活着，我就不能倒下，就得对她继续负责。因为她变成这样我也出了一份力，是不是？”

“这完全是一个巧合。”拉文克劳女巫说。

威廉可不相信这个世上能有多少巧合，高奈莉娅看出来了。威廉也知道她看出来了，他压根没打算掩饰。因为他知道这都是无用功。

他们是一类人，他们同样的聪明、理智，也同样的危险。没有人能比他们更加了解对方的过去，他们从一个动作就能洞察彼此的心理、知道对方想做什么。也正是这样的认知使他们的关系永远止步于此。在战场上，高奈莉娅和威廉都会毫不犹豫地将后背将给对方；但他们绝不会容许对方成为自己的枕边人。因为他们都不想和一个能将自己完全看透的人生活在一起。

关于这一点，两人都心知肚明。

“随便你怎么说。总之，还是谢谢你的分析，”威廉准备将这一页揭过去了，“我想你手上有能把消息传递给凤凰社的渠道？”

“你可以这么想，但我对此无可奉告。”

威廉并不介意她不对自己吐露更多秘密。相反，在他眼中这恰好说明高奈莉娅·麦克米兰是一个可靠的人。两人之间的绝对信任是建立在一道契约之上的，但威廉绝不会随随便便就和一个人立下这道背弃旧日信仰的契约。

“罗道夫斯最近盯上了一个叫马琳·麦金农的凤凰社成员。如果你有办法的话，就把这个消息传递给他们。”

高奈莉娅答应了。

“他们在近期有大型活动吗？”

“国际巫师联合会的访问团。马尔福正在四处打听会议的举办地，偷袭是由多洛霍夫或者克拉布组织。”

听到这个安排，高奈莉娅轻轻皱起了眉。

“这不像是以往的安排。莱斯特兰奇他们是有别的任务吗？”

“黑魔王前阵子计划杀死霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究课教师，被凤凰社的一个小团体挫败了。贝拉特里克斯已经主动请命去干掉她亲爱的堂弟了。”他讽刺地说。

理智告诉他骨肉相残是错的，可他潜意识里并不这么认为。在普林斯家族选择立场后的几十年来，家族历史早已被鲜血浸透，威廉便是在这样的环境中长大。他或许本质善良，但他那点可怜的本质早就被哈罗德严苛的管教给磨没了，取而代之的是冷漠和残忍。

不错，威廉·普林斯从出生的那一刻起就注定要成为一把血迹斑斑的锋利匕首。如今他依然是，只不过调转了一个方向。

“这么说，是凤凰社替我们吸引了‘精锐’火力？”

威廉点头道：“你可以这么理解。”

“那我可得好好感谢他们。你呢？”

“我申请调到后方，黑魔王同意了。他还让我留意内部有没有叛徒。”

这确实够讽刺的，食死徒的最大叛徒要替主人留意内部有没有叛徒。高奈莉娅只希望神秘人不是因为察觉出了什么才这么做。

“这个夏天不会太好过。我假定，魔法部的那帮蠢货还没有认为自己已经打败了黑魔王？”他轻蔑地说。

高奈莉娅微微露出点尴尬，立刻被威廉捕捉到了。他眼睛里隐隐要冒出火来。

“一群饭桶。他们以为自己是谁，梅林吗？”他忍不住骂道。

高奈莉娅无奈地看着自己的伙伴。她能理解他的愤怒，这种愤怒她早就品尝过了——密探冒着生命危险得到的珍贵情报被传递回去，反倒是自己人将它当作一张废纸，团吧团吧给扔进了垃圾桶，到时候出事了便开始相互指责、推诿责任。坚实的堡垒往往都是从内部攻破的，这话一点也不错。

“不管他们了，只要你没事就好。如果有新的消息，我会立刻传递给你的。”威廉用一种毋庸置疑的口吻说道。

七点半，高奈莉娅穿好斗篷，给自己的脸重新施了咒语。她将通过威廉办公室通向玫瑰巷一号后院的密道来到玫瑰巷一号的伊娜斯魔法花卉店，从那里进入街区，再从破釜酒吧离开。

“希望等我们下次见面时，你和布莱克小姐已经和好了。”高奈莉娅临走前笑着说。

她也许是唯一一个敢和威廉·普林斯开玩笑的同辈人。

“别抱什么希望。”威廉微微别扭地说。

大多数人都以为傲慢自大的威廉·普林斯轻视女人，但实际上，他也瞧不上绝大多数男人。只是恰巧，赢得他尊重的男性比女性多了那么一点。

像是一道诅咒一般，高傲的他总是在无可挽回时才意识到错误，总是在永远失去后才懂得去珍惜。这样的威廉·普林斯像是为悲剧量身打造的。他明白这一点吗？也许吧。但无论多么艰难——就算是匍匐在刀山、挣扎在火海，他也会咬着牙将这条路走完，直到榨干自己最后一滴血的价值。

他狠戾、残忍，就算是对待自己也从不心慈手软。

高奈莉娅对这一点再清楚不过。虽然知道不太可能，但作为他的旧识，她还是希望他能幸福。她知道，他值得。

“保重。”她微笑着说，冲他挥了挥手。

她穿着黑色的斗篷，利落的蜂蜜色短发在黯淡夕阳的映照下闪着光。她看上去比实际年龄要大上几岁，蓝色偏绿的眼眸一如既往的温和、坚定、乐观。这名拉文克劳女巫不是传统意义上的美人，却用智慧赢得了威廉的敬佩。

“保重。”威廉说，很快就把注意力转回到坩埚上。

在这个年代，没人能分得清离别和永别。尽管日后会有些许遗憾，可自欺欺人的人类宁愿将它们都留给未来。

这一年，威廉·普林斯和高奈莉娅·麦克米兰二十四岁，小天狼星·布莱克和詹姆·波特十八岁。

在这个夏天，已经颇具规模、开始在反抗伏地魔斗争中崭露头角的凤凰社拍摄了一张合照。

“詹姆，真的不能再把你的头发整理整理了吗？小天狼星，往这边靠靠，你挡着邓布利多教授了！多卡斯……算了，你愿意戴着那副难看的眼镜就戴着吧。吉迪翁和费比安，我知道你们是兄弟俩，可兄弟俩不一定要做一个动作吧？马琳，开心点，我敢保证至少你现在是安全的。还有彼得，你没欠任何人的加隆——”

负责调试相机的是弗兰克·隆巴顿。没人能想到，这位著名的傲罗其实是个话痨。

“爱德华还没有到吗？”蓝灰色眼睛的埃德加·博恩斯问。他是个高个子，主动站在了最后一排。

傲罗爱德华·琼斯是隆巴顿夫妇的好友，被魔法部安排潜伏在对角巷。

“他今天脱不开身，让我向大家道歉。不过他向我们提供了这台相机，还教会了我怎么用。”弗兰克笑眯眯地拍拍放在架子上的相机，对能掌握一门麻瓜技能表示很自豪。

“那可真是太不容易了。”小天狼星哈哈大笑，旁边的人也跟着笑起来。

“好了，”弗兰克跑到妻子艾丽丝身边，将手搭在她的肩膀上，“三，二——”

相机的闪光灯在他喊到“一”的时候发出一道白光。事后弗兰克尴尬地挠挠头，只能安慰大家——特别是还没调整好表情的马琳，好歹还能用显形药水让照片上的人动起来。

七月三十一日，国际巫师联合会访问团抵达伦敦，开始了为期十四天的的考察。凤凰社成员兼预言家报社记者多卡斯·梅多斯带领两名实习生负责此次报道；记者雷欧娜·布雷斯韦特联系上了甘普家的私人天文台，预备在那里报道将于八月中旬到来的英仙座流星雨。

调入后方的威廉·普林斯承接了为食死徒研制药剂的任务；罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇将弟弟拉巴斯坦踹给了多洛霍夫，让他们去合计怎么把部长高级助理高奈莉娅·麦克米兰给活捉回来。

凤凰社得到了食死徒盯上麦金农的消息，并未完全相信，可还是严阵以待；相比之下，疲惫的魔法部罔顾高奈莉娅及其暗探的多次警告，在三个月的平静期后放下了大半警惕。

食死徒计划在访问期间制造骚乱，而凤凰社决心抵抗他们。

“有麻瓜学者认为……恒星形成于星云团之间的相互碰撞……恒星愈密集的地方，碰撞愈发剧烈……”雷欧娜·布雷斯韦特的速记羽毛笔在她采访一名姓甘普的占星师时匆匆记下这样一段话。


	22. 英仙星雨

Chapter 22 英仙星雨

来自苏格兰高地的麦克米兰家族在二十世纪三十年代名列《纯血统名录》，但他们从未引以为豪。他们对自己有麻瓜祖先这件事情再清楚不过，也明白他们能拥有如今的地位并不是靠所谓的纯正血统。

麦克米兰的先祖精通契约魔法，也许他们中立温和的风格便是来源于此。至今已无人知晓是哪位先祖发明了那些精妙的咒语、又是谁将它们发扬光大。无论如何，到十七世纪时，麦克米兰已在巫师界拥有一席之地。

而他们的发迹是在十七世纪末期《国际保密法》颁布后。和很多家族一样，麦克米兰在这一时期也在刻意淡化家族魔法的存在，但最后呈现出的结果对他们无疑是极其有利的：大多数人都认为，麦克米兰违反契约受到的惩罚会比其他人要重得多。

这是一个能保守秘密、信守承诺的家族，很多人都这样认为。首任魔法部长尤里克·甘普将自己的女儿嫁给了一位麦克米兰，从此开启了两个家族长达数百年的亲密往来。曾有人说，甘普与麦克米兰是一条船上的两名水手。这句话在菲比·甘普成为高奈莉娅·麦克米兰的副手后又被重新提及。

和数百年前的那位娶了甘普小姐的麦克米兰一样，高奈莉娅的父亲乔治·麦克米兰同样娶了一名甘普。他们的婚后生活十分美满，是纯血圈中有名的恩爱夫妻。

一九五四年二月，高奈莉娅·麦克米兰出生，在同辈中排行第四。乔治·麦克米兰有一个长他五岁的哥哥亨利，那时他已与妻子生下了赛琳娜、小亨利与菲利克斯。

在高奈莉娅的天赋被发掘前，家族在这一代中最看好的孩子是菲利克斯，但一次意外将他给毁了。那一年，高奈莉娅两岁，已经察觉到自己身上的魔力，并能有意识地控制住它们不给家里添乱。

亨利夫妇并未因爱子的惨状对更加优秀的高奈莉娅心生嫉妒。他们改变了对孩子的培养方向，希望将失去魔力的菲利克斯培养成一个宽容、温和、博学的人。

事实证明，他们成功了，家族的下一代从未偏离他们预想的轨道：长女赛琳娜为了菲利克斯的病一门心思要去当药剂师，那就随她去吧；长子亨利智力平平，但胜在善良忠厚，未来至少可以守住基业；菲利克斯虽然失去了魔力，但他的脑子还在，并不能让他的人生之路就此停滞；高奈莉娅虽被寄予厚望，可也没有必要在她这么小的时候就框住她未来要走的路。

高奈莉娅从小在和谐友爱的家庭气氛中长大。她展现出的敏捷的思辨力与优秀的魔法天赋都让长辈们惊喜。麦克米兰的长辈们讨论过很多次要如何培养这个孩子。在他们眼中，高奈莉娅是一颗未经打磨的钻石，家族一百年也不一定能碰上一个。麦克米兰已经损失了一个菲利克斯，不能再失去高奈莉娅了。

乔治去询问高奈莉娅的意见，女孩想了想，很认真地说：

“我想去外面的世界看看。我想，如果我见识了更多的路，知道路上走的是怎样的人、又通向何方，可能我就知道自己要走哪一条路了吧。”

乔治惊讶地看着自己的女儿，在经过一番深思熟虑后，他和妻子带着孩子上路了。

那一年，高奈莉娅九岁。

九岁的威廉·普林斯一边醉心于魔药，一边被哈罗德教导“纯血至上”；九岁的简·普林斯缩在一个角落无人问津，像是庄园里一个可有可无的幽灵；九岁的小天狼星不服管教天天和沃尔布加对着干，把家里闹得鸡飞狗跳；九岁的阿德赫拉苦恼于哥哥小天狼星与沃尔布加糟糕的关系，以及家庭教师又一次因小天狼星不听课而被辞退。

九岁的高奈莉娅在父母的带领下离开故土，踏上了未知的旅途。她看到了埃及的木乃伊、爱琴海的美人鱼、阿尔巴尼亚的女鬼、黑森林的吸血鬼……可她的收获远不止此。

高奈莉娅的母亲艾莉娜是个知识渊博、温柔细致的人。高奈莉娅从她那里了解到不少藏于事物背后的故事。她会用浅显易懂的语言将一件复杂的事情向女儿讲明白，从不会因为高奈莉娅还是个小孩子就对她说“你还小”“等你长大了就明白了”之类的话。

“复杂的事物都是由简单的东西积累起来的”“要透过表象看本质”——这是她对女儿最常说的两句话。

高奈莉娅的父亲乔治是位开明正直、风趣敏锐的家长。在高奈莉娅还没出生的时候，他就在思考孩子将来要走哪条路、要如何培养；在她出生后，他更是密切关注着她的每一步成长。乔治深知门当户对的重要性，但绝不会将女儿当成装饰门楣的联姻工具。在他看来，人们建立家族是为了更好的生活。家族的存在应该服务于家族中的人，如果非要颠倒过来，那所谓的家族荣光并不比一张羊皮纸值钱。

高奈莉娅这辈子最大的幸运之处在于拥有乔治和艾莉娜这样的父母。他们尊重她，给予她开阔的眼界和选择的自由；而聪慧的高奈莉娅也从未辜负过他们。

长达四个月的旅途结束，高奈莉娅向父母宣布自己以后要当一名法官。她知道自己是少数含着金汤匙出生的人，很多人想都不敢想的资源对她而言唾手可得。但她并不能心安理得地接受这一切。她的本意是秉持公正、帮助更多在苦难中煎熬的人，但长辈们从中看到了另一种可能性。

也许高奈莉娅·麦克米兰应该去从政。

一九七二年，高奈莉娅以女学生会主席的身份从霍格沃茨毕业，进入魔法法律执行司实习。三个月后，她被破例提拔为司长助理。她带着满腔热情投入到《哑炮权利法案》的起草中，但父亲乔治给她泼了冷水。

这是高奈莉娅与家族第一次产生严重的分歧。高奈莉娅无法理解为何家族对不公视而不见，家族无法理解她为何对此过于执着。

僵持了几个月后，她妥协了。一九七三年一月份，她被平调至威森加摩管理机构，负责那里的文书工作。据说是为了以后成为法官打下坚实的基础。

一切都按照既定轨道行走，只除了高奈莉娅本人的意愿。她很快就发现魔法部和她想象中的并不同——在这里，有背景的人占据高位，家世平平的人只能给他们勤勤恳恳地干一辈子活。不知是幸运还是不幸，高奈莉娅恰好属于前者。

她也很快认清了自己的内心：她的本意只是去帮助更多的人，成为法官只是一个达成目的的手段。如果她有了其他的手段可以达成这一目标，那她当不当法官还重要吗？

一九七四年十月，高奈莉娅·麦克米兰升任部长初级助理，实际工作是为部长收集情报。她手上有一张叫做“山猫”的王牌。她和他之间的信任建立在相连的血脉、相交的情谊、相互的欣赏以及一道不可违背的誓约之上，任何人都无法取代她的位置。

当乔治·麦克米兰终于发现女儿在干什么后，罕见地发了一通火。他失眠了好几个晚上，反复思索这件事，终于做出了一个艰难的决定。

事已至此，他决定支持她。他给予了女儿他能提供的一切保护，告诉她家族之间的龃龉，有时甚至会为她打探消息。乔治的哥哥亨利也隐约知道高奈莉娅在做什么，但他将此事瞒得死死的。

被命运女神眷顾了二十四年的高奈莉娅，终于在一九七八年八月十一日这一天失去了她的庇护。而这一切的起点，仅仅是堂妹丽布拉的怨恨，以及她鬼使神差下在她香水中多加的一味香料。

坚实的堡垒大多是从内部攻破的，这话一点也不假。谁能想到，拥有翠绿色眼睛，平时在家里阴晴不定、不声不响的丽布拉·麦克米兰，成为了他们家的最大变数。

八月十一日一早，高奈莉娅照例在七点半出门。她如今已是部长高级助理，深得部长的信任。部里不少人都酸溜溜地说，她指不定在三十岁的时候就能拿下魔法法律执行司司长的位子，然后在四十岁就成为魔法部长。

她在这一天的日程是陪同国际巫师联合会访问团参观圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。傲罗办公室拨给她三名傲罗，据说这是因为访问团一共就有三个人。

高奈莉娅不太介意他们把自己忽略掉。大多数人都以为她是个文职人员，但实际上她的决斗技巧很高超。这位优秀的女巫唯一的短板是魔药。

故而这天一早她在喷香水时并没有发觉异常。如果换做是威廉或阿德赫拉，他们立刻就能发现香水里被掺了东西，后面的一系列事情就都不会发生。

高奈莉娅没发现，她甚至还往头发上多喷了几下。她穿着淡紫色的职业套装，胸前别着一枚鹰形的胸针。这是麦克米兰家的标志。

她先去部里与三名傲罗会和，接着四人会按照计划一起去访问团下榻的公馆。他们将通过飞路网到达圣芒戈。

高奈莉娅发现身体的不对劲是在刚刚抵达圣芒戈的时候。她有点头疼和恶心，但她很快将此归结为飞路网旅行带来的副作用。

即使身体稍有不适，她的大脑仍旧清醒。她陪同在三位挑剔的访问团成员身边，微笑得恰到好处，一举一动都合乎礼仪。访问团是来评估英国巫师界如今的形势的，魔法部可一点都不想被定义为“战争状态”，尽管他们确实是。

古灵阁的妖精曾警告妖精联络处的人，此时英国巫师界的经济已濒临崩溃。如果被宣布为“战争状态”，大量的合作契约会自动失效，到时候不管是梅林还是莱格纳克一世，都拯救不了他们已经雪上加霜的经济状况。

直到现在，食死徒那边还是一潭死水。自从被调入后方，威廉提供的信息就没有那么及时了，但她没法苛责他。她知道，如果继续在前线冲锋陷阵，那用不了多久那个极度自律、拥有钢铁般意志的威廉·普林斯也会崩溃。

高奈莉娅的头疼加剧了。如果她能稍微耽误上十分钟找一个治疗师看一看，那就会立刻知道自己吸入了过量的阿里奥特叶粉末，因此产生了过敏症状。这种过敏不致命，却会让她丧失行动能力。

可对阿里奥特叶过敏这件事连她本人都不知道，在过去也只有她的祖母才知道。

陪同参观的高奈莉娅·麦克米兰没有那十分钟。实际上，她连半分钟的时间都抽不出来。她现在代表的是魔法部，她不能倒下。

治疗师后来说，她在那样的情况下还能保持思维清晰和基本的行动能力，简直是个奇迹。她身边的傲罗没察觉出任何异常，除了觉得她今天话有点少以外。不过他们认为那是她出于谨慎的表现。

事情的转机发生在他们离开四楼、迈上通往五楼楼梯的时候。楼下突然传来了一声巨大的爆炸声，楼梯连带着墙上的肖像都抖了好几下。

“没事吧？”访问团中的高个子男巫怀疑地问道。

高奈莉娅觉得事情可能不会太好。果然，过了不到半分钟走廊上就充满了人群，大多数都在往上跑，也有少数逆着人流下去找亲友的。

两个戴着面具的食死徒突然出现在一楼大厅，而六楼的茶室里有一个连接了飞路网的壁炉——这个消息像长了翅膀一样在人群中飞速传播。

简直不能更糟了，高奈莉娅的心沉了下去。她立刻将随行的隆巴顿夫妇派下去，让这对著名的傲罗夫妇去对付那两个人。

“您不能让他们离开！”一名访问团的成员惊慌地抓着她的袖子，“他们应该负责我们的安全！”

“我相信霍华德先生会完成这个任务，”她威严地说，“请仔细思考一下，如果食死徒上来了，那我们一个都跑不了！”

“这不是我们要考虑的问题！”那名高个子男巫抗议道。

高奈莉娅脸上的神情有点冷了。

“但那是我要考虑的问题，先生们！”她转向身边仅存的那名傲罗，“带他们先走，然后传信给部里。”

黑皮肤的傲罗忠实地执行了她的指令，将那三个惊慌失措的巫师带走了。

接着，高奈莉娅给自己施了一个“声音洪亮”，来指挥慌乱的人群有序撤退。

“我是部长高级助理高奈莉娅·麦克米兰，接下来由我指挥这次撤退！隆巴顿夫妇正在和楼下的食死徒战斗，请相信我们，增援的傲罗很快就会赶到。接下来，重伤病人率先撤离……”

不知是谁不小心推了她一下，让她险些摔倒。高奈莉娅的身体晃了几下，被身旁一个女孩扶住。

“你没事吧？”伊娜·劳伦斯担心地问道。

“没事，”她强打起精神，留意到面前这个不大的孩子，“谢谢你。待会重伤病人都撤完了你们这些没成年的就赶紧走吧。”

“我们是报社的实习生，是来做访问报道的。您忘了吗？我叫伊娜·劳伦斯，您前几天还夸过我写的稿子呐。”梳着金棕色长辫的女孩快活地说。

高奈莉娅的脑子有点不清楚了。她见过这名女孩吗？也许吧……她瞧着伊娜亮眼的头发，觉得自己眼前的光晕正在逐渐扩大……

“傲罗到了。”一个沉静的声音，来自于伊娜的同伴乔安娜·凯瑟琳。高奈莉娅循着那声音转过脸，似乎看到一大团棕色的影子。

那是傲罗制服的颜色。

高奈莉娅的心终于放下来了。她不知道自己是怎么了，有可能又是一次下毒吧……不过这毒性不太强，能让她坚持这么久。这里是圣芒戈医院，有着全英国最优秀的治疗师，在这里晕倒总比几个月前在魔法部晕倒要安全得多吧……

身旁的伊娜发出一声惊呼，高奈莉娅所有的感官都慢了半拍，等到她感到疼痛的时候，那名行刺的人已经被刚刚赶来的傲罗控制住了。

高奈莉娅倒在了地上，心脏的位置插着一把明晃晃的水果刀，鲜血已经浸透了她浅紫色的衣服前襟。也许她应该很疼，可之前某种不知名的毒药已经麻痹了她的神经。她感觉到温度正从胸口的位置一点点被抽离身体，重量在减轻，所有的喧嚣都在离她远去……

“治疗师！治疗师！”

“快给她止血！”

“粪石！拿一块粪石给我！”

那些人好吵。高奈莉娅想让他们安静下来，可她已经开不了口了。她知道，自己马上就要死了，但这个过程并不会太痛苦。

奇异的是，她似乎并不怎么恐惧，仿佛自己要走向的只是一场提前结束的旅程的终点。她想起了很久以前她跟随父母前往北美，在亚利桑那州的保护区捡到了一只被鸟贩子抛弃的幼年雷鸟。

高奈莉娅救了它，并给它取名为“康纳”（“高奈莉娅”的另一昵称）。小雷鸟很依赖她，似乎将她当作了鸟妈妈。

高奈莉娅很想把它带回英国，但雷鸟是保护动物，不能跟着她离开。乔治劝了她很久，可高奈莉娅少有的坚持，闷闷地抱着那只叫“康纳”的雷鸟，倔强地不肯放手。

母亲艾莉娜过来了。她一点点告诉她这里才是雷鸟适合生存的地方。如果她想念它的话，以后还可以过来看它。

年幼的高奈莉娅被说动了。她将小雷鸟交给了保护区的工作人员，在临别前留给雷鸟康纳一个甜甜的笑，看上去一点都不伤心。

“我们的康妮很勇敢，没有哭鼻子哦。”父亲乔治鼓励道。

“既然注定要离开，那为什么不让对方记住自己最好的样子呢？”九岁的高奈莉娅天真地问道。

乔治哑然。

既然注定要离开，那为什么不让世界记住她最好的样子呢？

飘渺悠长的苏格兰风笛声从极远的地方传来，那熟悉的旋律似乎在召唤受伤流浪的灵魂归乡……

迷途之子，黄昏之路  
终期将至，风笛悠长

此时的高奈莉娅躺在圣芒戈医院六层茶室的地上。她面无血色，身下的地毯都被血浸透了。在她身边聚着圣芒戈最好的治疗师，可他们都对她的伤势束手无策。她之前不小心吸入的粉末阻碍了凝血，治疗师无法在这么短的时间里确定它的成分。

绝望在人群中弥漫，圣芒戈的病人是因为感激她能在紧急关头站出来，傲罗们则是因为隐约听说过她在部里扮演的重要角色……而现在，这一切都要结束了。

迷途之子，黄昏之路  
终期将至，风笛悠长

自由之心，勇者之剑  
魂归故里，钟声绵凉

……

高奈莉娅·麦克米兰死于一九七八年八月十一日上午十一时零三分，年二十四岁，直接死因是一名哑炮临时起意的刺杀。她在离开的时候，脸上带着淡淡的微笑，没人能说得清为什么。

此时距离第一次战争结束还有一千一百一十七天。

她还没来得及回去看一眼她的雷鸟。

高奈莉娅的死讯占据了当晚《预言家晚报》与第二日《预言家日报》的头条。艾莉娜·麦克米兰直到此时都不知道女儿从事着什么秘密工作，在听到这个消息后直接昏了过去。等她醒来后，那个温柔知性的麦克米兰夫人不见了，她成了一个整天念叨死去女儿名字的疯婆子。

在这一刻真正到来前，没有人认为高奈莉娅·麦克米兰会如此轻易地死去。魔法部指望着她和间谍“山猫”联系，食死徒指望着从她嘴里挖出来魔法部的情报网，凤凰社还在极力争取她。而受人唆使、给高奈莉娅的香水加了料的丽布拉·麦克米兰不过是想让她在重要场合出丑。

可生命就是如此脆弱，不是所有的牺牲都是有价值的，不是所有的离别都是可以被预见的。

伊娜·劳伦斯写了一篇声情并茂的报道，在经过多卡斯·梅多斯的润色后发了出去。魔法部颁给了她梅林一级勋章，表面上是奖赏她在紧急关头指挥民众撤退，实际上是对她四年来情报工作的表彰以及对麦克米兰家的补偿。

一向温和中立的麦克米兰家因麻瓜流浪汉损失了一个孩子的天赋，又因一个不知名的哑炮失去了另一个。乔治·麦克米兰一向教导孩子不要带着偏见与仇恨看待世界，可现在他也不知道自己先前的教育究竟是对是错了。

当年那个为哑炮仗义执言、不惜和家族对立的高奈莉娅·麦克米兰是否会想到，自己在六年后会死在一个名不见经传的哑炮手上？

那名姓克里的哑炮与当年哑炮被杀案中被杀的哑炮来自同一家族。他在事后直言，自己只是看不惯魔法部高高在上的做派，当时不过是临时起意，以泄私愤。那把刀子很容易躲开，他根本没想到自己会成功，都怪那名魔法部官员太脆弱。

乔治·麦克米兰深知此事没有那么简单。他低声下气地前去拜访了威廉·普林斯，希望精于魔药的威廉能出面查清高奈莉娅到底中了什么毒。乔治当然知道对方不是自己这边的，他只是在赌威廉看在母亲艾瑞丝·麦克米兰的份上不会对她最喜爱的外甥女出手，在赌他看在两家昔日情谊的份上会帮这个忙。

威廉·普林斯果然答应了。

他的立场或许不同，他的道德或许败坏，但从没有人会怀疑他的专业素养。很快，那种毒药被查明了，是一种加入了阿里奥特叶粉末的混合毒药。鲜少有人知道她对这种粉末过敏，乔治立刻意识到凶手就在家族内部。深受打击的同时，他也知道这件事没法大张旗鼓地查下去了。

前一日还蒸蒸日上的麦克米兰家族如今已露颓势。如今，麦克米兰这头庞然大物失去了能带领它更进一步的族人，只得就此蛰伏，在沉寂中等待着下一个时机以及下一个菲利克斯或是高奈莉娅的到来。

八月十二日下午，伦敦一家麻瓜咖啡馆。

灰色的天空下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，来往的路人神色匆匆。一身麻瓜装扮的菲比·甘普坐在窗边，正在等待着霍格沃茨变形术教师米勒娃·麦格教授。但她们此时的关系已经不是学生和老师，而是上线与密探。

之前，麦格教授在前任上司艾分史东·厄夸特的牵线下与高奈莉娅·麦克米兰建立了联系。她曾多次以阿尼马格斯形态潜入斯莱特林学院的休息室，探听到不少伏地魔追随者的消息。她也是高奈莉娅最早让菲比知晓真实身份的一批暗探之一。

在高奈莉娅死后，她培养的副手、同时也是她表妹的菲比·甘普立刻接替了她的位置，开始重整魔法部的情报网。

米勒娃·麦格虽是邓布利多得意的学生与私交不错的朋友，但这不足以影响她的立场。在第一次战争期间，对抗伏地魔的主力军还是魔法部。邓布利多组建的神秘组织凤凰社在不少人眼里仍带有反叛性质，麦格教授便是如此认为的。

菲比与麦格教授以最快的速度交换了新暗号和新的碰头方式。麦格教授本身就是一名法术高强的女巫，又常年待在被认为是全英国最安全地方的霍格沃茨。菲比对她的安全并不太担心。

她现在忧心的是那名不知所踪的高级间谍“山猫”，他还没有来主动联系她。高奈莉娅至死都没让她知道那名间谍的真实身份，连一个暗号、一枚信物都没留下。她甚至连那人是男是女都不清楚。

如果不是之前源源不断的绝密情报，菲比都要怀疑这个人是不是真的存在了。

“孩子，你为什么要做这么危险的工作呢？”比她年长许多的变形课教授问道，一向严厉的眼睛中透出来了点柔和。

“我的理由和您一样，”菲比答道，“这些事总要有人去做，不是吗？”

不过二十岁的菲比还带着几分年轻人的意气，米勒娃·麦格曾在高奈莉娅脸上也看到过这种神情。这对表姐妹是如此相似，她们都拥有良好的出身与聪慧的头脑，都曾是学校的女学生会主席，却都放弃了优渥安稳的生活，投身到不能见光的情报工作中。

那些质疑高奈莉娅·麦克米兰获得梅林一级勋章的民众大概要过很多年才能知道她的真正贡献是什么。

麦格教授想起了今年刚刚毕业的詹姆、莉莉、小天狼星和莱姆斯，她听说他们都加入了凤凰社。在她眼里，他们还是一群孩子。这群孩子还没来得及长大就被裹挟进战争的洪流之中，身不由己地飘向那个他们也不知道是生是死、是好是坏的远方。想到这里，她禁不住发出一声叹息。

“真的太年轻了。”

如果没有战争，那位才华出众、善良博爱的高奈莉娅·麦克米兰大概还要走很长的路才能到达死亡的终点吧？她也许真的会按照九岁时的心愿成为一名公平正直的法官、去帮助那些需要帮助的人吧？英年早逝总是让人唏嘘不已。

“我不会是第二个麦克米兰。”菲比·甘普坚定不移地说，黑色的眼睛中透出一抹狠厉。

菲比自认为了解高奈莉娅。她是个近乎完美的好人，却有个致命的缺点，那就是总是愿意把别人想得太好。那名拉文克劳从不了解人性中真正的恶是什么样的。

而菲比·甘普，是一名斯莱特林。她的祖父因公开表明立场在副部长任上被食死徒杀害，她与他们势不两立。

这天晚上，在罗莎尔芭城堡消夏的阿德赫拉·布莱克在女仆海莲娜的陪同下在城堡露台上观赏英仙座流星雨。她在一周前受威廉的邀请来到这座普林斯家族名下的城堡度假，沃尔布加举双手赞成。可那个傲慢自大的男巫似乎忙于他的食死徒大业，又或者知道他在阿德赫拉这里不受待见，这一周都没出现在她眼前。

城堡的主人、那位年轻的普林斯，在海莲娜为阿德赫拉耐心地数着流星个数的时候闯进了露台。他的身上沾着淡淡的酒气，看上去和平日里那个沉稳自持的形象相去甚远。

海莲娜被他吓住了，他这副模样多多少少勾起了她一些不愉快的回忆。要知道，拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇在从前最爱对着她耍酒疯。他在高兴时能将她宠成公主，在生气时一只猫头鹰的命都比她的值钱。

她将阿德赫拉挡在了身后。在晴朗的夜空下，高大的男巫用捉摸不透的深色眼睛看着她，给她带来巨大的压迫感。

“出去。”他命令道。

海莲娜犹豫着，身体忍不住地发抖。但她还站在原地。

男巫笑了笑，像是看清了她的心思。

“出去吧，我不会对她怎么样的，”他扯下了身上一枚玫瑰式样的白色纹章递给她，“这是一个承诺。”他轻声说，不知为何显得有点脆弱。

普林斯家族的人在许诺时会给予对方一件信物。信物在，诺言便在。可一般情况下，没人会因为这点小事给予一件信物。

海莲娜深知他的信用比拉巴斯坦的好得多，更何况他才是这里的主人。所以她只是最后担忧地望了一眼仍坐在那里仰头看星星的阿德赫拉，便离开了露台。

“你在看星星吗？”威廉在另一张扶手椅上坐下，彬彬有礼地问道。

阿德赫拉面无表情，动也没动，但心里惊讶极了——难道沾了酒以后的威廉·普林斯会变成另一个人吗？她都要怀疑这个普林斯是不是别人假扮的了。

可她随即否定了这个可能性。想想他那些残忍的手段、想想塞巴斯蒂安是怎么死的吧，谁敢在他的地盘上假扮他呢？

“今天是英仙座（Perseus）流星雨的最佳观测日，”他慢慢地说，“那是我的中间名，是我的父亲给我取的。”

这自恋的口吻属于威廉·普林斯无疑了。阿德赫拉顿时失去了观赏星星的兴致，甚至都不能忍受和他待在同一个空间里。她起身准备离开，不想被他抓住手腕。

她想挣开他，却听到他说——

“我很抱歉。但是你能陪陪我吗？什么也不用做，待在这里就好。”他用可以称得上哀求的口吻说道。

他一定是喝醉了，阿德赫拉可不想和一个酒鬼待在一起。

“就一小会。“他强调道。

阿德赫拉迟疑了。她怀疑地看向在她面前垂着头的威廉，觉得要么是她疯了，要么就是这个世界疯了。

那只一向危险凶猛的高傲大猫突然退化成了一只怯怯的连爪子都不知道往哪放的幼猫。酒精不会是一种能激发人对立性格的魔法饮料吧？

出于一种恶作剧心理，她故意提了一个无礼的要求。

“要我留下可以，你得把你的魔杖给我。”

阿德赫拉不相信他会这么做。失去魔杖的巫师就像失去了一条手臂，无杖魔法对魔力的控制可达不到这么精准的程度。那个习惯掌控一切的自大狂是不可能答应的。

下一秒，阿德赫拉傻了。威廉还真将自己的魔杖塞到了她手里，多一秒犹豫的时间也没有。

这下阿德赫拉确信，威廉·普林斯是真的喝醉了。酒精对于他而言像是减龄剂和降智剂的结合版，不知道他明天清醒之后会作何反应。阿德赫拉敢肯定，对于威廉这样高傲的人来讲，折辱他比杀了他还要让他感到痛苦。

心情复杂、握着两根魔杖的阿德赫拉慢慢坐下了。她倒要看看，这个冷静的疯子到底要做什么。

“……英仙座流星雨的高峰于今晚出现，几乎每分钟都会有流星划过天空。在希腊神话中，智慧女神雅典娜送给了珀尔修斯一张盾牌，珀尔修斯借着盾牌的反光杀死了美杜莎，并用美杜莎的头将海中的鲸怪变为石头，解救了缚在鲸怪经过岩石上的埃塞俄比亚公主安多米达。英仙座代表的就是英雄珀尔修斯……麻瓜们也将英仙座流星雨称作‘圣劳伦斯的眼泪’，原因是……”记者雷欧娜·布雷斯韦特在稿纸上写道，地上扔着几团报道克里家族的旧稿。


	23. 纯白玫瑰

Chapter 23 纯白玫瑰

那个动荡的三月过后，阿德赫拉大病了一场，但她知道自己不能从此一蹶不振。在慢慢接受了命运强塞给她的事实后，她终于重新捡回了理智。有几个问题一直在她脑中盘旋。她将它们一条条列出，试图理清思路。

既然贝拉特里克斯早就向黑魔王揭发了塞巴斯蒂安，那黑魔王为何还要去赴约？那句“在长生的道路上比谁走的都远”到底是什么意思？克利切看到的那个藏在湖心小岛的挂坠盒真的只是一个简单的挂坠盒吗？

还有，塞巴斯蒂安说的那句“我的再加上你的，没什么不可以的”是什么意思？布莱克的家族魔法又是什么呢？

立志研究家族魔法的阿尔法德·布莱克在五月份因病去世。他通过各种渠道搜集了大量各个时期的资料，但因精力和学识所限只研究了其中的一部分。他将它们留给了阿德赫拉。阿德赫拉接过了这项任务，但比阿尔法德的速度快得多。她花了两个月的时间快速浏览了一遍那些用拉丁语、法语、中古英语、古代如尼文草草写成的资料，发现其中的有效信息少得可怜。而且，相比起自家的魔法，阿尔法德似乎对塞尔温家的魔法更感兴趣。她几乎有理由相信，阿尔法德是受塞巴斯蒂安之托在研究塞尔温家的灵魂魔法。

这条线索断了，她只得从其他地方从头琢磨。她注意到了一个巧合——在塞巴斯蒂安刺杀事件两周后，黑魔王藏起了那个挂坠盒，而他在处决塞巴斯蒂安之前说：

“我，黑魔王，在长生的道路上比谁走的都远，无人可比。”

这真的只是一个巧合吗？她又想起了以前在《沃尔普吉斯骑士月刊》上看到的一段话：

“黑魔王已经通过不断的实验将魔法推到了前所未有的高度……英明伟大的黑魔王永远不会消亡，拥有不死之身的他将带领我们一步步拿回属于纯血统的荣光……”

黑魔王对于长生的关注超乎寻常，而且对“自己不会死”这件事确信无疑……很多食死徒并未完全相信他的话，威廉·普林斯更是将这当成了一句谎言。可直觉告诉阿德赫拉，这件事情没有那么简单。

她的心中逐渐有了一个模糊的猜测，不，那太可怕了……她立刻将它抛开了……

一九七八年八月，阿德赫拉·布莱克应未婚夫威廉·普林斯的邀请前往罗莎尔芭城堡消夏。她在这里能或多或少地远离和逃避那些纷争。

十七世纪末期，普林斯家族在《国际保密法》颁布前夕从一名麻瓜手上购得了那座位于斯诺多尼亚地区的巴洛克式庄园，之后举家搬迁了过去。在此之前，他们一直居住在康威的一座中世纪城堡里。他们给它起名为“罗莎尔芭”，意为“白色玫瑰”。

罗莎尔芭城堡在十四世纪末期成为了普林斯家族的财产，他们在这里居住了三百年的时间。在搬走后，这座海边的城堡便成了家族成员夏日度假的去处。

海浪昼夜不歇地拍打着城堡的外墙，在涨潮时会有星星点点的海水溅上露台，在古老的石板地上留下一滩滩水渍。听着那循环往复的海涛声，人的心中会不由自主生出一种与世隔绝的孤寂之感。

现在的阿德赫拉很难说布莱克老宅和威廉·普林斯哪一个更让她难以忍受。前者是她逃不脱的亲情，此时正春风得意的沃尔布加整日在家里宣扬“纯血至上”的正确性与优越性；后者是她挣不开的婚约，她恼火他的傲慢、厌恶他的残忍。两相比较，她选择了后者，沃尔布加对两人的亲近也乐见其成。

她对自己说，这是因为她现在已经不在乎两人的关系了。她可以指着威廉的鼻子让他闭嘴然后离自己远一点，但她绝不会对沃尔布加这么说、这么做。沃尔布加是她的亲人，她不想伤害她。

阿德赫拉隐隐约约意识到，自己在某些方面已经开始信任并依赖威廉了，但她下意识地选择忽略。不错，自欺欺人一向是她的长项。她一遍又一遍地告诉自己他是一名罪恶的食死徒，她讨厌他、憎恶他——可事实真的是这样吗？她恨的真的是他吗？

迎接阿德赫拉的是普林斯家的小精灵菲拉，照顾她起居的是被临时调来、在霍格莫德宅子里照看玫瑰的海莲娜，而城堡的真正主人直到她住进来一周后才现身。

八月十二日晚，罗莎尔芭城堡的露台。此时是英仙座流星雨的最高峰，几乎每分钟都有一颗流星划过天空。

阿德赫拉做梦也没想到自己还能有和威廉平心静气坐下来聊天的机会，更没想到这一刻会这么快到来。

所幸，她用不着去面对那个深不可测的威廉。

他喝醉了，而且看样子喝了不少，连魔杖都能随随便便交给她。不知道黑魔王在知道这件事后会不会后悔将他招进食死徒的队伍中。

喝醉了的威廉终于不再冷着张脸了。他的表情丰富了许多，看向她的眼神柔和得都快要融化了。

“你能不能别看我，看星星。”阿德赫拉干巴巴地说。

“你就是我的星星。”威廉笑吟吟地说。他这话一出口，阿德赫拉全身都僵了。

梅林呐，他真的不是被什么东西附身了吗？真的没有吃错药吗？

“我妈妈说，等我长大后就会找到属于我的那颗星星。”他高兴地说。

“那你找到了吗？”

“我找到了。可是……我好像把它弄丢了……”他失落地说。

“啊，你会把它找回来的。”阿德赫拉敷衍道。

“真的吗？”她从未听到过的惊喜语气。

阿德赫拉忍不住转头去看他。她看到那双深色的眼睛映着漫天星辰与瞬间划过天空的流星，因喜悦显得亮晶晶的。他的眼尾微微上扬，就连一侧的脸颊都露出了一个浅浅的酒窝。

她看呆了。

“梅林啊……”她禁不住感叹道，“你还是我认识的那个威廉·普林斯吗？”

“你认识的那个是什么样的呢？”他好奇地问。

阿德赫拉脑中警铃大作——这会不会是一个陷阱？

鬼使神差之下，她问出了一个问题：

“你今年多大了？”

“十岁。”他毫不犹豫地乖乖答道。阿德赫拉一个没忍住，笑出了声。她敢发誓，威廉·普林斯明天醒过来会恨不得把现在这个他给杀死的。

“喜欢看童话书的年纪？”阿德赫拉暗暗笑道。她想起了他背的小美人鱼的故事，暗自忖度他当年得看多少遍才能在十几年后倒背如流。

“我才不喜欢看呢！”他不满地抗议道，“是简喜欢那些傻得要命的睡前故事，非让我给她读。”他皱起了好看的眉毛。

阿德赫拉愣住了。简·梅拉妮娅……她本以为威廉讨厌她，但现在看来，她大概从来都没有弄明白过这两人之间的关系。同样是哥哥，小天狼星从没有做过这种事，他连翻开她的书的耐心都没有，更别说读了。她都有点嫉妒了。

“你还没回答我的问题呢！”他不高兴了。看来，就算是十岁的威廉也是个骄傲到让人讨厌的小男孩。

“你是个冷静、果断的人，”阿德赫拉下意识地捡着好听的说，说完了才发现这根本没必要，“哦，还有一点，你心狠手辣，让很多人都很畏惧。”

他眼中的光芒渐渐黯淡下来。男孩扁了扁嘴，轻声说：“可是我不喜欢这样。我能看得出来，妈妈也不喜欢我变成这样。”

她好像在无意间触及了什么隐秘。她拿不准主意，到底要不要向前一步。

“你很爱你的妈妈吧？”阿德赫拉问了个无关痛痒的问题。

他用力地点头，接着很不开心地说：“但哈罗德不爱她，她也不爱哈罗德。”

家族联姻，阿德赫拉立刻在心里想到了。原来他的童年也在一片动荡中度过吗？

“我偷偷听过他们吵架。妈妈似乎不愿意让他教我那些咒语。但哈罗德不听，他说要成为一名合格的食死徒，必须要学会那些咒语。”

一股凉意在阿德赫拉心间蔓延开。食死徒的咒语……会是她想的那些吗？会是那些让塞巴斯蒂安痛不欲生的残忍咒语吗？他在那时候就已经开始学习它们了吗？

“我真希望妈妈能吵赢，可她从来没有赢过。她只能趁着哈罗德不在，偷偷地抱着我哭。我和妈妈说，这没什么大不了的，等我学会了那些咒语就可以保护她了，这样她就能吵赢哈罗德了。可她哭的更厉害了。你说，大人是不是都很奇怪？”

阿德赫拉觉得自己一句话也说不出来。她从没想到自己有一天会为威廉·普林斯感到难过。

“你没有想过反抗吗？”她轻声问，想到了哥哥小天狼星。

“当然了，但可惜没什么用。如果我那么做的话，哈罗德会把我喜欢的东西一样一样地毁掉，我的坩埚、我的原材料，还有我最喜欢的书；如果我还是不妥协的话，他会……”

长长的静默，他似乎在挣扎。

“……他会给我灌下一整瓶魔药，然后把我关进扫帚间里。我好渴好渴……内脏好像都在燃烧，可我连拍门的力气都没有……我好疼。”

他哆嗦了一下，脸色苍白，似乎是陷入了什么痛苦的回忆。

阿德赫拉没说话，更多的是因为震惊……以她对他的了解，那个骄傲的威廉·普林斯宁死也不会露出软弱的一面……这会是真的吗？不，不……他现在喝醉了，还当自己只有十岁呢。她不能完全信任他，不能完全信任……

“……妈妈知道后气极了，我从没见过她那么生气。后来她找了个机会给简也灌了一次魔药，把她锁进了壁橱里。”

简·梅拉妮娅，普林斯家的私生女，很明显不是从艾瑞丝夫人的肚子里爬出来的，她没必要心疼。可威廉是……

“我不想她那么做，但我没办法。我不知道妈妈把她关在哪里了，也不能去找哈罗德。我只能装作不知道……”

如果说艾瑞丝因为简·梅拉妮娅不是她的女儿才能下得去狠手，那哈罗德用相同的方法惩罚威廉又要作何解释呢？

哈罗德·普林斯在今年三月因病逝世，在此之前——不知是不是巧合，阿德赫拉只见过他几面。哈罗德在她面前表现得很和蔼，但阿德赫拉总觉得他在透过她看另一个人。这感觉让她不太舒服。

“我想保护妈妈，也想保护简，”威廉低声说，“可最终，我谁也没能保护。”

什么都想得到的人往往最后什么也得不到，从小就夹在沃尔布加与小天狼星之间的阿德赫拉对于这句话有着深刻的体会。

“这不是你的错。”她脱口而出。

“不，这就是我的错。”他固执地说。这样大包大揽的做法确实很像威廉·普林斯的风格。阿德赫拉无意纠正他。

“虽然简又瘦又小，长得不讨人喜欢，像只待在角落里的鼹鼠，经常惹妈妈莫名其妙的生气，喜欢和我提各种各样毫无道理的要求……”他如数家珍，阿德赫拉瞠目结舌。

看来，说话刻薄这事真不是后天培养的，而是天生的。

“……但她是我碰到的唯一一个能看懂我的魔药的人，”他的眼中带了点热切，“她在做解药这方面简直是个天才！”

阿德赫拉对于简·梅拉妮娅的天赋已略有耳闻，并不想再听他说一遍了。

“但是她走了，”他垂头说，“她再也不能为我配解药了……你知道吗？我们曾经约定好长大要一起成为药剂师，发明魔药。但现在……”

没有人能料的到未来，就像阿德赫拉不会料到下一刻威廉轻轻唱起歌一样——

迷途之子，黄昏之路  
终期将至，风笛悠长

自由之心，勇者之剑  
魂归故里，钟声绵凉

低沉的男声伴着潮起潮落，弥漫着淡淡的悲伤。那旋律是阿德赫拉再熟悉不过的了，它和阿德赫拉从小听到大的摇篮曲差不多是一个调子，只是歌词不同。

漫天星辰，灼灼燃烧  
纯白玫瑰，黑暗光芒

……

可是，阿德赫拉记得他几个月前还和自己说过，他不会唱歌，所以他才给她讲了那个人鱼的故事。

这又是一个谎言，阿德赫拉都要习惯了。更何况这谎言根本无关紧要。

“你唱的挺好的，”她礼貌地说，“你可以再大点声的。”在阵阵海浪声中，她都没听清楚最后一段歌词。她对此还是有点好奇的。

男巫微弱地笑了笑。

“这是一首挽歌，是妈妈教我的。哈罗德不允许我在家里唱，”他说，脸上带着厌倦的表情，“他也不允许我唱别的歌。”

阿德赫拉觉得莫名其妙的。她本人的爱好杂七杂八，但沃尔布加从没有真正禁止过什么。

“你很喜欢唱歌吗？”她迟疑着问。

威廉发出一声嗤笑，和阿德赫拉认识的那个人十分相近了——他是要醒酒了吗？

“谁会喜欢唱挽歌呢？”他被星光照亮的琥珀色眼睛中跳动着嘲讽。

这语气让阿德赫拉十分不适，她决定说点什么。

“我以为你挺喜欢的。你有数过自己手上有多少条人命吗？”她刻薄地问。

这问题过于尖刻了。但当阿德赫拉意识到这一点时，已经来不及了。威廉举起了自己惯常拿魔杖的右手，借着星光端详着它。他的手指修长有力，面孔隐藏在阴影中，隐约带着让人畏惧的微笑。

“开始数过……后来，数不过来，就不数了。”他淡淡地说。

这若无其事的口吻让阿德赫拉胆寒。她时时刻刻提醒着自己不能露出破绽，但她无法掩饰自己目光中的厌恶。

“怎么，你现在不说自己十岁了？”

对方怔愣了一下，随即说道：“哦，那时候可真好。”他掏出一张手帕擦了擦干净的手指，然后将它折好放回口袋里。

阿德赫拉可不这么认为，如果他之前说的话都是真的的话——父母之间紧张甚至是病态的关系，父亲对于纯血统的狂热、对儿子的心狠手辣，母亲对妹妹的厌恶与折磨。她可看不出这有什么好的，除非——

“后来发生了什么？”阿德赫拉问。

“后来？”他用手指拨弄了几下落在额前的短发，带着她不曾见过的慵懒与随意，“后来，她劝过我很多次，但我都没有听。我要走的路从一开始就规划好了，又怎么会随随便便改变呢？”

阿德赫拉有点糊涂了。如果她记得不错的话，威廉的母亲艾瑞丝夫人在他十岁那年就因病去世了。

“她死了，她死了……”他突然抓住阿德赫拉的手腕，吓了她一跳，“安迪，她死了。”他直视着她，眼中带着她不曾见过的浓浓的悲伤。

“我很抱歉。”她轻柔地说，心里还是有点疑惑。艾瑞丝夫人为何不在他更小的时候就纠正他呢？另一方面，在十岁前“劝过很多次”，听上去不太对劲。

在她没注意的时候，威廉将额头靠在了她的膝上，这动作令她想到了一只受伤粘人的大猫。惊讶之余，她又有点想笑。她似乎感到膝头有点湿濡，该不会是——

“就一小会，”他的声音闷闷地传来，“就一小会，一会就好。”

他今晚带给她的“惊喜”已经够多的了，她都快习惯了。她想了想，还是决定说点什么来安慰他。

“好啦，我知道你很爱她。但是人死不能复生。至少，你们也有过很快乐的回忆。”她像哄孩子似的说道。

威廉松开她的手腕，慢慢直起身子。

“你在说什么呢？”他轻轻皱眉，而阿德赫拉同样不解。

“我为她的死感到遗憾，这有什么不对吗？”她的语气冷下来，觉得刚刚的好心完全是多余的。她瞪了他一眼。

威廉的眼睛转为深色。它们盯了她几秒，像是在等待着对她的最终处理结果。

“不错，这没什么不对的，”他垂下眼睛，“反正你永远也不会在乎我说过什么、做过什么，对不对？”他稍稍自嘲。

阿德赫拉觉得莫名其妙的。如果她什么都不在乎的话，还会坐在这里听他说半天的废话吗？

“你用不着这么着急就给我扣一顶大帽子。”她冷冷地回应道。

“其实你从不了解我，”他突然来了这么一句，“我是说，作为一个人。”他找补道。

阿德赫拉一愣，开始不由自主地回忆有关他的一切，想反驳他，却发现他这么说并没有什么错。她从不了解他的过去。对她来说，他似乎从一开始就是那个人人称赞的家族继承人、黑魔王的得力手下，是个和她门当户对的未婚夫、能让沃尔布加拿得出手的联姻人选。对她而言，这就够了。

事实是一回事，用毫不客气的语气指出事实就是另一回事了。

“我倒不知道你什么时候还是个人了。需要我提醒你塞巴斯蒂安是怎么死的吗？”她毫不留情地反击。

男巫眨了眨眼睛，阿德赫拉注意到了他长的过分的浅色睫毛，那上面还沾着一滴水珠。

“我是在保护你，”他低声说，“如果我不那么做，你就得——”

“可我不需要你所谓的保护！”阿德赫拉忍无可忍地说，“收起你的自以为是，威廉·普林斯！”

海浪冲击着城堡坚硬古老的外墙，一场风暴在他的眼睛中迅速酝酿。

“这个世界比你想象的要复杂得多，你以为你看到的就一定是事实吗？”他站起来低吼道，脸上带着压抑的愤怒，阿德赫拉被震住了，“你以为我会随随便便地去保护谁、在意谁吗？你觉得仅凭着你自己能在食死徒里待多久！”

“所以我应该谢谢你了？”阿德赫拉也站了起来，平时温和的面庞上此时透着倔强，“你说我从不了解你，但你真的了解我吗？你只是在一味地强调你为我做了什么，但那真的是我想要的吗？你知不知道塞巴斯蒂安对我来说有多重要？你知不知道……我几乎把他当作了自己的家人。”她哽咽道，眼中带着泪花。

“在叛徒之前，他首先是一个人，”她说，“他喜爱我、关心我，总是对我很有耐心，和你们都不一样……你一直都是高高在上、睥睨一切，但你真的想过我吗？你知不知道在最一开始的时候，是塞巴斯蒂安在鼓励我？他一直都是赞成我和你的婚事的，但是你却杀了他！不，这还不够，你还把他折磨死了！”

她再也无法掩饰下去了，索性将一切都挑明吧……这一刻，阿德赫拉什么也不想在乎了。她握紧了手中的两根魔杖……

她本以为这些足以将他惹怒，她都已经做好直面他怒火的准备了，然而没有。他刚刚毫无预兆地朝她亮起了锋利的爪子，现在又毫无预兆地将它们收了回去。似乎那些愤怒都是她的错觉。

“他和我说起过你，很多次，”威廉慢慢地说，像是在回忆，“他告诉我你是个好女孩，让我珍惜你。”

阿德赫拉瞪着他，咬紧牙关，一言不发。他竟然没有提黑魔王……这不对劲。这绝不是酒后吐真言。

“他说，你值得我等待。别让他失望，安迪。”他柔和地说，带着一丝请求的意味。琥珀色眼睛露出阿德赫拉熟悉的神色，她曾将之幼稚地称为温柔。可她不会再相信。

“你不配说这些！”她冲他喊道，“你怎么可以——”

威廉轻轻笑了一声，目光扫过她紧紧攥着的魔杖上。可真奇怪，他明明什么都没有做，她却感到了危险。她有两根魔杖，而他手里什么都没有。

“我们都是食死徒，我们都曾是杀人如麻的恶魔。凭什么你认为他就一定比我好呢？”他的话中带着淡淡的不屑，“就因为他曾经讨好过你？”

“我不许你这么说他！”她威胁般地冲他举起魔杖。

威廉不惊不慌地看着她，那目光让她心里发怵。

“你总是选择性地忽略一些东西。”他知道她。

“你知道那道咒语，也曾尝试用过它，”他慢条斯理地说，“——虽然都很遗憾地失败了。你不是说讨厌我吗？你看，我现在手里没有魔杖，正是好时机。你可以为你亲爱的塞巴斯蒂安叔叔报仇了。”他摊开手，冲她微微一笑。

“杀了我。”他再一次出乎她的意料。他看上去毫无防备，甚至还带着鼓励般的笑容，仿佛是在配合她练习一道微不足道的咒语。难道他就真的不怕她出手吗？难道他真的不怕她成功吗？为什么她感觉他是在引诱她出手？不，他一定是知道她不会动手……她是不会上当的。

阿德赫拉在他似笑非笑的目光中往后退了几步，退到她觉得安全的距离。

“你休想把我变成和你一样的人！”她恶狠狠地说，放下了魔杖。

“很高尚嘛，食死徒小姐。”威廉夸赞道，加重了那个称谓。

这个人总是这样，总能一下子就戳到她的痛处。一针见血，一点也不错。

“我用不着你来提醒我！”她恼火地说。

他宽容地笑笑，没再深究。他们都知道那是什么——一年前，她不顾所有人的劝阻，一意孤行地加入了食死徒，并以此为傲……阿德赫拉的呼吸沉重起来，她简直不敢相信那都是她做下的事情……她当时一定是疯了。

“我会保护你的，安迪，”他望着她，谨慎地说，“你用不着去做你不想做的事情……我会保护你的……”他将目光转向不断划过天际的流星，喃喃道。

“很漂亮，不是吗？”他问，“我们都是天上的星星呢。”

阿德赫拉没答话。这片谁都能看到的星空像是她的秘密似的，她只愿意和几个特定的人分享它。在她看来，威廉还没有进入这片领地的资格。

“我们家没有用星星取名的传统，”威廉说，“我们一般会取一个常见的名字，再加上一个不太常见的中间名。这一点和麦克米兰家比较像。”

“你知道高奈莉娅·麦克米兰吗？”他看似随意问道。

“就是刚刚遇害的那个？这两天的报纸全都在说她。”阿德赫拉不甚在意，只想快点结束这场毫无意义的对话。

威廉有些古怪地看了她一眼，带着点她没察觉到的责备。

“对，对，就是她……她的中间名是‘雅典娜’，我妈妈的中间名是‘赫拉’，但她们都很少提自己的中间名。麦克米兰家喜欢用神话取中间名，我们家喜欢用民间传说。”

“那看来你是个妥协了。”阿德赫拉兴致缺缺地点评，没想到对方竟笑出声来。

“对，你说的一点也没错。我是个妥协，”他低低地笑着，“一个妥协——完全正确，一点没错。”

哈罗德不爱她，她也不爱哈罗德……

“对不起，”阿德赫拉心烦意乱地说，“我不是有意——”

“不，你就是有意的，我已经习惯了。你总喜欢踩着我的痛处跳舞，然后露出一副‘我什么都没干’的无辜模样。”

“那你倒是说说看，我都做了什么！”阿德赫拉不耐烦地说。

“高奈莉娅·麦克米兰死了，阿德赫拉，”他后退了几步，跌坐回椅子上，椅子腿与石板地摩擦发出刺耳的一声，“她死了。”他的脸上带着让阿德赫拉感到意外的浓重悲伤。她这才想起来两人的另一层关系——

高奈莉娅·麦克米兰，威廉的表妹，艾瑞丝·普林斯夫人最喜欢的侄女，两人曾被议婚……

所以说，他刚才靠在她的膝盖上哭是因为高奈莉娅·麦克米兰的死？对，这也没什么不可能的，虽然她之前从没想到过他会喜欢高奈莉娅。他从没有在她面前提到过她。梅林呐，她居然从来没有想过这个可能性……如果他喜欢上了一个和他立场完全不同的麦克米兰，这一切就都能说得通了。

“我很抱歉。”阿德赫拉靠近了点，不动声色地观察着他。

威廉·普林斯突然抬起头，笑了一下，像是看穿了她的心思似的。

“你不是说你不在乎吗？”他戳穿了她的伪装，和之前的很多次一样。在阿德赫拉看来，他是默认了。

“你放心，我犯不着和一个已经死了的人争风吃醋。”她刻薄地说。

威廉的眼睛危险地眯了起来。

“不要这么说。我可以很明确地告诉你，她是我的表妹，我只是将她当成了我的姐妹和——”他突然停住，将目光挪向别处。

“和什么？”阿德赫拉上前几步，不依不饶，“你不会要告诉我，这又是一个简·普林斯？你又是在欣赏她的才华？”她居高临下地看着他。

酒精削弱了他的控制力，让他没能掩饰住那一丝慌乱。这没能逃得过阿德赫拉的眼睛。

“你没有完全相信我的话，”他平静下来后说，“你宁可相信那个不靠谱的小莱斯特兰奇也不肯相信我。”

“你让我凭什么相信你？”她尖刻地质问。

威廉伸手揉了揉眉心。

“别这样，安迪，你这样让我觉得很累。我不认为我不了解你，但我承认我们确实缺少沟通。难道你没发现吗，我们的对话似乎永远都进行不下去。”

“那是因为我根本就不想和你沟通！”

“你是在逃避问题。”他冷静地说。

“你就是那个问题。我是在逃避你！”

“那你刚才为什么不动手？杀了我，问题就永久性解决了。”

“你以为我不想吗？你以为我不敢吗？谢谢，但我长脑子了。如果你死了，我的麻烦远多于我能得到的好处！”

“你在说谎，”威廉陈述着一个事实，“阿德赫拉，你不是一个杀人的人。而且——”

他要说什么？

“你喜欢我。碰巧，我也喜欢你。”他的眼睛中涌动着她不能明白的情绪，语气冷静得像是在向黑魔王汇报任务。

阿德赫拉愣住了……他竟然说喜欢她？他喜欢她，这真的可能吗？男巫的高傲与优秀深深烙印在她的心中——

下一秒，她被站起来的威廉吻住了，她的口腔中瞬时充满了淡淡的酒味。他以一种温柔而不容置疑的气势攻入城池，用灵活的舌尖挑逗着她的欲望，似乎在向她宣示着自己对这处领地的主权、嘲笑着她笨拙的自欺欺人。

你喜欢我。

他一如既往的敏锐，毫不费力地就刺破了她小心的伪装，看透了她内心深处那些连她自己都不愿承认的、最真实的想法，这让她不能忍受。就算他喜欢她，就算他说的是真的，他也不能……他温凉的手抚上她的面颊，慢慢往下，激起她皮肤的阵阵战栗……那只手、那只手曾经握过的魔杖……那些咒语……不，她绝对无法忍受……

阿德赫拉使劲推了他一把，试图挣脱他。她还记得他比自己强得多的力量，从没想过能一次成功。

威廉后退了几步，身体晃了晃，而后向后摔去。他的头磕在了椅子腿上，阿德赫拉听到了一记闷闷的碰撞声。听上去很痛，但男巫只是轻轻皱眉，一只手撑着地，一只手捂住了后脑。

阿德赫拉还站在原地，微喘着气，清凉的海风吹拂过她发烫的脸颊和微肿的嘴唇。她没有上前去询问他的伤势，但也没有离开。

威廉抬起眼睛看向她，那层一直覆盖在他脸上的冷漠坚硬的面具似乎裂开了。脆弱……她居然会将这个词和他联系在一起吗？惯性总能让人忽略一些东西。她已经习惯了他的强大，几乎忘了他和她一样是血肉之躯，一样也会受伤……

“那天你离开了以后，我把那些花都拔掉了，”威廉哑声说，“别让我再这么做一次。留下来。别拒绝我，阿德赫拉——”

在这时，一排海浪一头撞向城堡裸露的围墙，暗色的海水在大海的怒吼声中被高高激起。伴随着如同一把水晶散落的声音，它们洒落在了露台的石板地上。他刚刚最后说了什么？

——求求你？不，这一定是她听错了。高傲如威廉·普林斯，怎么可能对她这么低声下气地说话呢？她至今都记得两人初遇时他那双如猫一般高傲得不可一世的琥珀色眼睛。

“你不过是看不上我罢了！”十六岁的她冲他委屈地喊道。

“或许吧。”这是他漫不经心的答案。

他为什么总是说一些不合时宜的话呢？他非要提醒她几个月前都发生了什么吗？那片蓝紫色的鸢尾花、被她一直忽略的残酷、她的自欺欺人。琥珀色眼睛的男巫似乎能看破她的一切伪装，告诉她她究竟是个怎样的人……够了，这真的够了！

十七岁的阿德赫拉冷冷地看了他一眼，将他的魔杖扔到他绝对不能立刻够到的地方。一声脆响，魔杖滚了几圈停在石板的缝隙中。对方眼中透露出的罕见的绝望让她有了一瞬的迟疑，但她还是头也不回地走了，威廉看着她的背影，没有再出言挽留。

星光闪烁，潮汐不止。

“我履行了承诺，你看到了吗？”他自言自语道，声音的尾巴在湿润的空气中微微颤抖。他的脸上带着落寞和自嘲。

威廉曾经答应过妈妈艾瑞丝，等到他找到了那颗属于自己的星星，就为她栽一片与她同名的鸢尾花（Iris）。艾瑞丝说，这样她就可以将他放心地交给那名女孩了。这是他们之间的约定。

“太傻了。”他疲倦地说。

过了很久，也许有一个世纪那么长，他才从地上慢慢爬起来，掏出手帕擦干了右手的血迹，重新将目光投向有流星划过的天空。

脑后的伤口刺激着他的神经，强制他在这极度疲惫的情况下保持清醒。他想起了今晨在麦克米兰庄园见到的高奈莉娅的遗体……她静静地躺在那里，脸上带着淡淡的、最后的微笑……她的双手交叉在身前，握着魔杖……那双睿智的蓝绿色眼睛永远地合上了，再也不能给予他任何信任或者理解了……那些他试图逃避的巨大压力与负罪感如同海浪一般向他涌来……

和之前的很多次一样，他装作两人并不熟识，可这并不是事实。他几乎像在意自己的姊妹一样在意她……对于他而言，高奈莉娅是姐妹、是伙伴，但永远也不可能是爱人。看来阿德赫拉不能理解这一点，竟然以为……这太幼稚了。他曾向她短暂地打开心扉，但她不能理解他的悲伤，也不屑于去理解。她总是选择看到那些她愿意看到的……这样也好。

威廉·普林斯从没指望过自己能活过战争，但也从未想到死亡的降临会如此突然。死在他手下的人不计其数，可他自己从未感同身受。生命是多么的脆弱，只需要一瓶魔药、一只匕首，他之前为什么没有意识到呢？命运女神是那么的荒唐，竟选中了她——那个心怀理想、善良到可笑的高奈莉娅·麦克米兰……

她总是说他值得被原谅、值得活下去；她总是在鼓励他，给予他走下去的勇气。但在他眼中，她和塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温一样，都是比他更加值得活下去的人。

如果……如果他再坚强一点，再在前线多忍耐那么一个月——不，哪怕是半个月，是不是她就能逃过这一劫？既然他已罪无可赦，那为何还要自欺欺人地试图抖落身上的罪恶呢？

但另一个尖利的声音穿透了他竖起的层层屏障，向他直直刺来——

“你让我觉得恶心，这个理由够了吧？”阿德赫拉·布莱克轻蔑的声音。

他曾心甘情愿地为她种下一园子鸢尾花，暗自期待她能喜欢，但后来他不得不把它们亲自给拔了。因为她讨厌那些花、讨厌他丑陋的真心、讨厌有关他的一切。

“你这样的人不懂得爱，也不配得到爱。永远都不会有人爱上你！”

从前的威廉轻视那些靠酒精麻痹自我、逃避现实的胆小鬼，认为那是软弱的表现；可如今他也终于穿不住那些强硬冰冷的盔甲，迫切地想要逃离。他渴望有一个可以倾诉的对象，或者一个简简单单的拥抱，又或者只是安静的陪伴。

但没有人给他。

他曾期盼可以在阿德赫拉身边得到短暂的安宁，但正如他说的那样，她总是带着一种残忍的天真，肆意践踏他的伤口。而他居然允许这样的情况发生了一次又一次，他都变得不像是他了……

夜空中的流星一颗接着一颗地划过，威廉注视着它们，突然觉得以“珀尔修斯”为名的自己像是一个笑话。故事中拿着雅典娜的盾牌、杀死蛇妖、拯救了公主的珀尔修斯是个英雄；而威廉·珀尔修斯带给周围人的，似乎永远只有厄运。

“希望她永远都不要爱上我。”他在心里疲惫地说。

他宁愿她将他当成一个理应憎恶的食死徒、宁愿她恨他。他渴望爱与陪伴，但冷酷的理智告诉他，他不能再靠近她了。他对她太过危险……他已经毁了她一次，不能再有第二次了。可他随即想起阿德赫拉表现出来的厌恶……

怎么可能呢？她讨厌他，甚至恨他。如果有一天他突然离开，她当然不会……他在心里微微自嘲。这样看来，不会有人再因他受到伤害……这很好。只是，他的控制力正在一点点被削弱。他是密林中饥饿难耐的猎手，而她是不远处那只温顺安静的小鹿。他就要忍不住了……

威廉感到了前所未有的疲累，但他知道，现在还远不到他能倒下的时候。他是威廉·普林斯，他没有资格软弱，他必须屹立不倒，直至最后一刻。

他站在围墙边，俯视着波涛汹涌的黑色海面，再次唱起了那首挽歌——

迷途之子，黄昏之路  
终期将至，风笛悠长

自由之心，勇者之剑  
魂归故里，钟声绵凉

漫天星辰，灼灼燃烧  
纯白玫瑰，黑暗光芒

……

时间不会因一人的悲伤而停滞或倒流。它无情地向前推进，不给人机会以喘息。三日后，被调入后方的威廉向罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇提供了一种可使伤口溃烂的药粉，而它们很快就被派上了用场。

陷入半昏迷的小天狼星感到自己身上的伤口火辣辣的，像是一条烧着了的毛虫在皮肤表面不停地蠕动、啃咬。十分钟前，凤凰社与食死徒在对角巷附近的麻瓜街区进行了一场战斗，小天狼星与堂姐贝拉特里克斯交了手。她倒是没下死手，但两人身上都挂了彩。战斗正酣，阴险的罗道夫斯在一旁抛出了一把粉末，瞬间扭转了局势。

小天狼星的好友詹姆·波特及另一名凤凰社成员爱德华·琼斯迅速结束战斗。还有些许意识残存的小天狼星能感觉到两人正在架着自己走，他这副样子不能幻影移形，他们是要把他带到哪里去呢？但好在詹姆还在……

他们停住了，紧接着响起一阵刺耳的风铃声。又过了一会，两人架着他上了楼，扶着他平躺在地上。

零零碎碎的对话，混入了一个陌生的女声——

“什么情况？”

“一个蜇人咒两个切割咒，一道被缴械咒反射过来的昏迷咒……药粉……”

“橘黄色，加快溃烂；橘黄色，加快溃烂……”

“伙计，别念叨了行吗？”詹姆的声音。

“橘黄色，加快溃烂；橘黄色，加快溃烂……”

“她精神高度集中的时候就爱这样。”

那个陌生的女声继续嘟囔着，过了好一会才停止。在这时，濒临昏迷的小天狼星听到她说——

“我知道该怎么做了。”

小天狼星彻底晕了过去。不知过了多久，他的意识被三人的对话声一点点唤醒。

“怎么以前从没听你说过你有女朋友……你们一定要过来参加我们的婚礼……”

“……我知道你们多多少少都和凤凰社有点关系。万一……而你们又邀请了我，那我的嫌疑就怎么也洗不掉了。”

小天狼星的手指动了动，但没有人注意到。他将眼睛睁开了一条缝，想看看周围到底是什么情况。

詹姆、爱德华，以及一名女人。她背对着他，栗色头发乱糟糟地盘在脑后，几乎都能养一窝小猫头鹰了。他又将目光偏了偏，发现自己身边搭着一个还生着火的坩埚。他们似乎是在一个阁楼上，这里有点拥挤，临近的矮桌上毫无章法地铺着一堆杂物。

“其实你早就知道，对不对？”依旧是那个陌生的女声，“你知道我是斯莱特林，知道我的哥哥是食死徒，知道——”

“可我也知道你从来都不是他们那一边的！”爱德华·琼斯的声音。

“那你为什么还——”

小天狼星突然剧烈地咳嗽起来。那三人如同惊醒一般，一齐涌向了伤员身边。

小天狼星看到了那名女人的脸。她相貌平平，唯有一双眼睛能称得上漂亮。在昏暗烛光的映衬下，它们从深色变为一种迷人的琥珀色。

爱德华的一只手搭在她的肩上，像是在宣示主权。可她好像没注意到。

“看来是你救了我，”小天狼星虚弱地说，“我是小天狼星·布莱克，谢谢你。”

女人脸上的表情一瞬间变得很古怪。她目光复杂地盯着他看了一阵，小天狼星都快怀疑她是不是在后悔救自己了。

“简，简·普林斯，”她的嘴角轻轻勾起，但没人会认为那是微笑的意思，“就是那个简·普林斯。”

小天狼星震惊地看着她。他就听说过一个简·普林斯，而她在几年前已经死了。

“梅林的裤子啊。”他喃喃道，一时间不知道自己到底是死是活、对方是人还是鬼。

同样震惊的詹姆替他问出了心中的疑惑：“你不是已经——”

“逃了。”简·普林斯神色厌倦地答道。

“逃了？”小天狼星对这个答案产生了些兴趣，简诧异地看过来，“勇气可嘉嘛，斯莱特林小姐。”他开玩笑道。

简并没有笑。小天狼星时常奏效的玩笑话在她这连一句废话都称不上，似乎直接被当成了空气。她皱眉站起来，挪开了目光。

“我父亲当时想把我嫁到布莱克家，所以我逃了。”她冷冷地说。

小天狼星和詹姆目瞪口呆。

“虽然我从没听说过这件事，”小天狼星看上去还有点懵，“但我还是要说一句，干得漂亮。”

“没想到我在有生之年还能看到大脚板被人嫌弃。”詹姆揶揄道。

“我讨厌布莱克，”简突然来了这么一句，“所有的。”她面若冰霜。

简·普林斯十六岁时才得知当年生下她的女人是柳克丽霞·布莱克·普威特。她打听到她的住处，希望可以见她一面，或者至少看上一眼。她在普威特家外蹲守了十天，在最后一天被告知柳克丽霞与普威特先生一起去海岛度假了。她淋了雨，被威廉拖了回去，大病了一场，从此再也没提起关于生母的半个字。

阁楼上弥漫着诡异的安静。詹姆和小天狼星是第一次见到简，但从先前的交谈中也看出来她恐怕不是个好相处的人。碍于她刚刚救了小天狼星，两人不好与她起冲突。简的男友爱德华解释了几句，可没起到什么效果。

她从那张乱糟糟的桌子上翻出来便签纸和一支铅笔（似乎是因为没找到羽毛笔的墨水），给小天狼星匆匆写下了用药的注意事项，又熟练地将坩埚中剩余的药膏倒进铝管中，再给它封好口。

“别忘了付医药费，一个加隆两个西可。”她用公事公办的口吻说，据说这是因为她月底还要给药店做账。小天狼星和詹姆身上都没带钱，最后是爱德华替他们付了钱。

简·普林斯似乎是活在另一个世界的生物，而爱德华·琼斯是唯一会她那个世界语言的人。

窗外传来四声钟响，四点了。她将他们带到了阁楼的扫帚间，刻意忽略掉小天狼星脸上的嫌弃。

“只有这里可以幻影移形，飞路网会有使用的痕迹。你们别给我添麻烦。”

她的语气显示这事没有商量的余地，詹姆和小天狼星只得接受。爱德华陪在简身边，没有要走的意思。

詹姆看着面前站在一起、分别来自格兰芬多与斯莱特林的两人，脱口而出——

“莉莉以前也有——”

他迟疑着，最终带着这句没说完的话离开了阁楼。

简以为自己知道他要说什么——莉莉·伊万斯以前也有个斯莱特林的朋友，他的名字是西弗勒斯·斯内普。她知道，两人后来分道扬镳了，一如当年的格兰芬多与斯莱特林。

但她不在乎。

“尖头叉子，你刚刚想说什么？”小天狼星问。此时他们已经离开了布朗药店的阁楼，回到了小天狼星在外的房子。阿尔法德几月前病逝，将它留给了小天狼星。

詹姆苦恼地揉揉头发。

“莉莉和我说她要邀请斯内普来参加我们的婚礼。你说她是不是疯了？”

莉莉·伊万斯以前也有个斯莱特林的朋友，直到现在她还记得他。

在这个暑假剩下的日子里，阿德赫拉就见过威廉一次。如果不是了解他是个什么样的人，她都要以为他在躲着她了。那时，阿德赫拉正在位于城堡塔楼的藏书室中翻阅普林斯家先祖留下的笔记。

阿德赫拉一向热爱阅读，看书几乎来者不拒。每个巫师家族都有很多包括书籍在内的魔法收藏，这其中的很多被视为珍宝，轻易不示外人。普林斯家族也不例外。虽然大部分的藏书与笔记都保存在庄园中，但罗莎尔芭城堡保留的那一小部分也恰是最古老的那一部分，称得上价值连城。

她本以为要费一番脑筋才能让威廉同意，却没想到他让小精灵菲拉直接送来了口信。

“威廉少爷说，阿德赫拉小姐可以翻看藏书室里所有的资料，”戴着整洁茶巾的小精灵细声细气地说，“威廉少爷说，阿德赫拉小姐手上的订婚戒指就是凭证。”它睁着一双玻璃球般的大眼睛热切地看着阿德赫拉。

订婚戒指……阿德赫拉感到了些许异样。她想起了那个黑夜海边的吻，心中像是有一阵细小的电流突然经过。

“威廉少爷还说，他给阿德赫拉小姐开放了最高权限……”

此时的阿德赫拉还没意识到菲拉说的最高权限代表着什么，她只是不想它再用尖细的声音不厌其烦重复着“威廉少爷”了。

“好了，我知道了。”她平淡地说，没有菲拉预想中的激动。小精灵耷拉下耳朵，有些伤心地走了，这让阿德赫拉心里产生了点愧疚。

于是阿德赫拉成了城堡藏书室的常客。这里大概是有某种保护魔法，戴着戒指的阿德赫拉可以轻松地走过那扇看上去挡不住什么的木门，但她身后跟着的海莲娜愣是进不来。

这间精致古老的藏书室给了阿德赫拉一个惊喜——她在这里找到了一份用如尼文写的秘密札记，三百多年前的一位普林斯先祖在上面记录了他窥探到的各大家族的家族魔法。

“……麻瓜对巫师之态度愈发恶劣，巫师内部亦争斗不断。四百多年前安提俄克·佩弗利尔因持有‘圣器’老魔杖招致杀身之祸，我们至今未敢将此遗忘。家族在代代传承中创造出的魔法由其后代继承，好运往往与厄运相伴。

“百年前，各个家族暗中达成协议，一致同意对外掩藏属于各个家族之独特魔法，约定相互保守秘密。百年过去，当年之决定初见成效。各个家族采用不同方法来掩盖家族魔法存在之事实。”

“两百多年前，妮克斯·莱斯特兰奇以强大法力花十载光阴打造时间转换器百余只，然此一技艺并未流传后代，妮克斯本人亦在一场大火中失踪。有传言，她向魔鬼献祭灵魂，以此获得完全掌控时间之能力。此事无从考证。莱斯特兰奇家族保留妮克斯制作时间转换器全部笔记，而多数时间转换器被献给巫师议会。巫师议会遵守承诺，不曾透露时间转换器之来源。技艺失传，莱斯特兰奇家族曾掌握时间魔法之事实很快被世人遗忘。”

“来自苏格兰的麦克米兰家族精通契约魔法。相比危险的时间魔法，契约魔法温和许多，亦无如此显著威力。他们巧妙借助几次事件向世人说明麦克米兰之‘特殊体质’——他们在违反契约时会受到契约更加严厉之惩罚。这完全是无稽之谈，然竟足以服众。渐渐地，他们不再公开使用这项魔法，只在家族内部做研究之用。”

“塞尔温家族掌握之魔法与灵魂有关，著名的赤胆忠心咒便是塞尔温先祖之创造。他们矢口否认自己与灵魂魔法之关联，坚持说‘那些人都记错了’。百年之后，亦被遗忘。”

“与塞尔温家族魔法相似的，是布莱克家族高超的大脑封闭术。这一专为隐藏秘密而生的魔法隐藏起来可谓毫不费力，为人所知者不过阿克图卢斯·布莱克一人。但更为人津津乐道的乃是阿克图卢斯·布莱克在担任议会成员期间展现出的高超摄神取念术。”

“至今我们仍不知马尔福家族的魔法为何，根据决议也无权探听。我族不止一位先辈认为，马尔福拥有家族魔法，乃是一场精心设计的骗局。甚至可说，欺骗便是马尔福世代相传的‘魔法’。”

……

“我族先辈亦参与这一协议，但无奈魔药乃我族存活根本，完全隐藏不可实现……自此，我们被以布莱克与马尔福为首的世家排斥在主流家族之外……”

……

“家族魔法？故事好看吗？”

威廉·普林斯的声音。阿德赫拉被吓了一大跳，猛地从笔记中抬起头。

“你——”

她瞪着他，没继续说下去。威廉坐在她旁边的沙发上，和她隔了差不多一米的距离。这是他家的藏书室，他也许只是对这本书比较熟悉，仅凭书皮就能认出。

“你怎么来了？”她问话的气势稍弱，没有去看他。

她能感受的到，那人的目光仅仅在她身上停留了一瞬，便挪开了。

“我……我来找一本书。”他说，声音比以往平和了些。

两人坐在窗前的沙发上，一时无言。此时是早晨，夏日强烈的阳光倾斜进塔楼东北向的窗户。窗外是一望无垠的蔚蓝海洋，涛声不息，海鸟盘旋，风景美得像是一幅画。

阿德赫拉还是决定说点什么。

“谢谢你允许我进入藏书室。”她盯着前方地毯上的一点，用礼貌客气的语气说，显出几分生疏。

“这没什么，”威廉说，“你还喜欢这里吗？”

“我很喜欢这里，谢谢你的邀请。这里真的很漂亮。”她说。

“荣幸之至。”

阿德赫拉隐隐觉得他有什么地方和之前不同了。他依旧英俊高傲，琥珀色的眼睛完美地掩盖了所有情绪，可在这平静表面背后，似乎有什么压抑了很久的东西要破笼而出。

他看上去有点疲惫。

也许她应该问问他那天有没有受伤，但她迟疑着，心里并不愿意提起那天晚上发生的任何事。

“没什么事的话，我回去了。”阿德赫拉说着便要起身，但威廉比她动作更快。

“那本笔记带不出这里，你留在这继续看吧。”他站起来，走到书架旁顺手抽了一本书出来。阿德赫拉本以为他要走了，却见他又转过身来。

“那天晚上发生的事，我很抱歉。我不该喝那么多，”他率先提到了这件事，“但是，阿德赫拉，那都是我的……真心话。我曾经发过誓。”他认真执拗地说，带着一点点的期待。

藏书室内静了静。

为什么他一定要一再地将她拉回她根本不想回忆的那一天呢？为什么他如此古板，非要执着于一句逢场作戏的誓言？又或者，这根本就是个陷阱？

阿德赫拉无法完全信任他。从前的她有多慷慨，现在的她就有多吝啬。她像是一只虚张声势的小刺猬，面对强敌龇牙咧嘴，实则微微发抖，只能固执地守着自己的一小块领地。

威廉瞧出了她的戒备，脸上的表情渐渐消失。他转过身，不再看她。

“随你吧。”他扔下这么一句话，走了。

最后这句话才符合阿德赫拉对于威廉·普林斯的一贯印象——冷漠、傲慢，对他人的感受毫不在意。阿德赫拉弄不懂他最近是怎么了，表面上摆出一副毫无兴趣的样子。她听说他最近承接了为食死徒研制药剂的任务，不再频繁地外出执行任务。也许他是在遗憾从此与那些惨叫声无缘吧。

现在的阿德赫拉有更重要的事情去考虑，很快就把威廉的异常抛在了脑后。

她从威廉对她说的那句话中猜测，这位法术高强的高傲男巫并未相信笔记中记录的家族魔法。这在纯血家族中是常态，拉巴斯坦就曾以开玩笑的语气和她提起他祖父钻研过的时间魔法。结果自然是什么也没研究出来。

阿德赫拉在学术上一直秉持着严谨的态度，她不会因为臆断就去断定存在或不存在。确实有人在自己面前展示过真实存在的家族魔法，那串蓝宝石项链唤醒的记忆不就是最好的证明吗？而且她所知道的与笔记上的几乎全数吻合——

塞尔温家族的灵魂魔法，妮克斯·莱斯特兰奇与时间转换器的传闻，阿尔法德所说的“与脑子相关的魔法”，普林斯家族为何之前数年游离在主流社交圈之外……

从这天开始，阿德赫拉开始练习大脑封闭术。这是一门高深的魔法，比之前她接触到的任何一种都要难。学习一点点向前艰难推进，她对自己慢如银箭的进度始终不怎么满意。但她不知道的是，绝大多数人要过很久才能摸到扫帚的边，更别提骑上去了。

八月二十九日，阿德赫拉心事重重地回到格里莫广场十二号。她特意挑了这个临近开学的日子。在小天狼星离家出走两年后，她终于理解了他当时的心情。现在的阿德赫拉也无比想逃离这个被她看作是家的地方。

沃尔布加似乎听到了什么，紧张兮兮地来问阿德赫拉食死徒的情况。阿德赫拉不欲让她知道太多，只说是机密。沃尔布加看上去对这个答案很满意——这代表她的女儿在食死徒内部地位不一般呢。沃尔布加心满意足地离开，她又有了在其他贵妇面前炫耀的资本。

开学后，阿德赫拉在霍格沃茨藏书丰富的图书馆里继续查阅资料。周四晚上，在斯特拉和阿斯塔谈论可能要开设的炼金术课时，阿德赫拉正靠在自己的枕头上看刚从图书馆借回来的《至毒魔法》。

“那样我们就能知道尼可·勒梅是怎么做出魔法石的了！”阿斯塔兴奋地说。

“点石成金听上去是挺不错的，但这事没那么容易。阿德赫拉肯定知道——对不对？”斯特拉转过来问阿德赫拉。

阿斯塔也眼巴巴地看着她。阿德赫拉从书中抬起头，却突然想到魔法石不止能点石成金。

它还能制作长生不老药。长生的道路，不死之身，长生不老药……似乎一切都说得通。为什么不可能是魔法石呢？阿德赫拉感到激动的血液正一下一下地输送向她的四肢百骸……

“阿德赫拉？”斯特拉担忧的声音。阿德赫拉回过神来，对着自己的红发室友笑了笑，接着向两人讲起魔法石的制作过程。她讲得深入浅出，阿斯塔和斯特拉听得津津有味。

“你讲得比宾斯教授好多了！”阿斯塔用一双浅蓝色眼睛崇拜地看着她，“你真的没有考虑过去当魔法史教授吗？”

这话有点不妥当，阿斯塔旁边的斯特拉轻轻戳了她一下以示提醒，但阿德赫拉没有介意。

“魔法史教授，听上去不赖，”她开玩笑道，“这样丽布拉就不用和我抱怨她总是在宾斯教授的课上被自动催眠了。丽布拉呢？”她四处张望了一下，没看到那名和她关系最好的伙伴。

“她正在和克劳奇闹脾气呢，”阿斯塔困惑地说，“好像是因为什么香水。”

阿德赫拉觉得古怪，要知道丽布拉从小就喜欢小巴蒂·克劳奇，别看她在别人面前十分嚣张，但在他面前从来百依百顺。这样的丽布拉会因为一瓶香水和克劳奇闹脾气？

但她没有多问，而是将这个话题带了过去。


	24. 地狱咫尺

Chapter 24 地狱咫尺

时间已近午夜，窗外秋雨不歇，霍格沃茨的校长办公室仍然灯火通明。圆形办公室墙壁上挂着的校长肖像们看上去都已陷入沉睡，实际上他们都将眼睛偷偷睁开了条小缝向下看去，好奇地打量着那名栗色头发的年轻人。

“我实在没想到会是你，孩子。为什么呢？”

“我的父亲……曾经是您最喜爱的学生之一。而我，将继承他的遗志。”

邓布利多教授锐利的蓝色眼睛越过架在鼻梁上的半月形镜片，看向对面的威廉·普林斯。是啊，他还记得他的父亲，他们父子二人的长相几乎一模一样……不过要相信他会反叛，他需要更多。

“黑魔王在寻找一个能为他看到未来的人。先知卡珊德拉·瓦布拉斯基早已隐退，甘普家的占星师几年前拒绝了他。他在寻找那些可能继承了先祖天赋的后裔；他想知道，自己潜在的对手在哪里。”

“在这之前，他打算把凤凰社的人一个一个地干掉。”

八月，国际巫师联合会将英国魔法界定义为“战争状态”，国际贸易受到严重影响。在凤凰社拍摄完合照后的两周，食死徒杀害了凤凰社成员马琳·麦金农，还抓走了她全家。

九月，预言家报社记者兼凤凰社成员多卡斯·梅多斯为一份小报写了一篇报道，揭露伏地魔和食死徒的罪行。恐慌的民众渴求真相，报纸在半天内脱销。几天后，伏地魔亲手杀了她。与此同时，各地又有大量的麻瓜遇害。

在这样的情形下，他需要这样一个人。

“我只需要您的一个承诺……希望您以后可以帮我保护一个人——不，两个。”

“我的妹妹简，和我的未婚妻阿德赫拉·布莱克。如果有一天我……希望她们可以获得您的庇护。”

“我需要一个契约。”

十月的第二个周六，学生们被允许去霍格莫德的日子。

阿德赫拉原本根本不想再踏足威廉在霍格莫德的那处私宅。她此次前去，是为了那本大部头的《尖端黑魔法揭秘》。

她思来想去，总觉得魔法石与长生不老药并非良策。且不说目前唯一的魔法石归炼金师尼可·勒梅所有，单是定期服用长生不老药就够麻烦的了。把藏有魔法石的挂坠盒放在那个湖心小岛上，每次去取药都穿过自己设置下的重重关卡吗？他会加那种药水明显就是不想再动它了。

那么，还有其他的路可以通向长生吗？

历史上有无数名巫师对此进行过尝试，留下的记录多如牛毛，难辨真伪。她隐约记得自己在那本大部头的书上看到过什么，一种几乎与所有条件都吻合的魔法……不用借助他人，操作简单……她试着在学校图书馆里找过这本书，但不巧，它正好被自己的同学小巴蒂·克劳奇借走了。她倒是不知道，小巴蒂什么时候对黑魔法这么感兴趣了，也许是因为教授布置的论文吧……

阿德赫拉没想到威廉碰巧在这里。他刚刚放下灰色的羽毛笔，拿出了一个很旧的木盒，看样子是准备给信盖火漆印。

“我来找一本书。”她解释道。

深色眼睛的男巫随意点点头，像是根本不在意。

老实说，阿德赫拉很羡慕普林斯家丰富的藏书。巫师界人数稀少，很多书只会出版一次，一次不过几百本。从前深居简出的普林斯家族对保存和记录很有心得，看看她偶然发现的那份存留至今的十七世纪笔记就知道了。他们数代积累下的珍贵收藏不计其数，但对威廉·普林斯而言，他现在要做的事似乎远比阿德赫拉拿走哪本书要重要。

他用一把精致的小刀切下一块火漆，盛在一把配套的小勺中放在火上慢慢烤化。当火漆的颜色变为蕴藏着细小光芒的暗金色时，他将它倒扣在羊皮纸折起的缝隙上，又在木盒里挑了一个章盖上。

等阿德赫拉找到那本书时，那枚印着普林斯玫瑰形家徽的暗金色火漆印已经凝固了。火漆印下郑重地压着羽毛与银色的丝带，令她想起某种古老的契约书。他没有刻意避开她，但她没兴趣知道那是什么。

“我可以把这本书带走吗？”她拿着那本书礼貌地询问。

威廉的目光扫过黑色的书面，眉毛轻轻皱起，但他没多说什么，同意了。

“回去的路上注意安全。”他嘱咐道，看样子没有更多的话要对她说了。

阿德赫拉看着他的侧脸，突然想起了件事情。

“我有一天晚上在城堡八楼看到你了。你来学校干什么？”其实她并不能完全肯定那个人是威廉，只是在虚张声势。她紧紧地盯着他的脸，想从中看出点什么来。

可她什么也没能看出来。小精灵菲拉送来了猫头鹰，男巫把信不紧不慢地绑在了它的腿上，这才抬起头看她。

“是校董会的事情，”他大大方方地承认道，一点都不紧张，“最近的形势不好，我去同邓布利多教授商量明年的捐款数额。但你怎么会在八楼呢？”他随意问道。

“我是级长，那天正好在巡夜。”阿德赫拉给出的理由同样无懈可击。

灰色眼睛对上了琥珀色的，双方互不退让。

他们都没有说全部的实话。

阿德赫拉是级长不错，但那天不是她执勤；威廉是校董不假，但他与邓布利多教授谈的绝不只捐款。

霍格沃茨有十几位校董，马尔福家族也在其列。但阿德赫拉从未听说普林斯家族也是霍格沃茨的校董。

如果纳西莎·马尔福在这里的话，她会用很不屑的语气告诉阿德赫拉，普林斯家族能当上校董完全是因为当年威廉·普林斯的祖父给霍格沃茨捐了一大金子，又逐一“说服”了其他的校董，这才顶替了已无力出资的冈特家族的位子。

阿德赫拉直觉这件看似合理的事情透着诡异，但没有追究。她同他告了别，在经过栽满玫瑰的庭院时碰到了给花浇水的海莲娜·施泰恩。

海莲娜穿着宽松的园丁装，一头漂亮的淡金色长发盘起来被压在帽子下。以前她身上那种惊心动魄的美消失了，但她整个人由内而外地散发出一种轻松的气息。

如果说阿德赫拉在第一眼看到海莲娜出现在这里时还感到本能的警惕，那她在冷静下之后早就不怎么担心了。她已经赢得了海莲娜的喜爱，而且，毫无背景的海莲娜和出身名门的高奈莉娅可不同……她觉得与其操心威廉和海莲娜之间会有什么，倒不如去担心那个高傲的男巫会不会抱着他心爱的铂制坩埚过一辈子——当然了，她对此万分乐意。

“下午好，阿德赫拉小姐。”海莲娜对她行了个礼。

“下午好，海莲娜。”她客气地回应，匆匆地走了，没有注意到对方脸上的欲言又止。

海莲娜盯着她的背影，犹豫了一下，还是放弃了。

距离三月份已过去了半年多，而阿德赫拉至今毫无进展，这让她难以忍受。每当她觉得自己就要抓住什么的时候，线索却突然中断。她身处于混沌的黑暗，不知道方向、看不清前路。这位技艺精湛的找球手觉得自己像是被蒙住眼睛骑在扫帚上——这样的她怎么可能抓住金色飞贼呢？

但她决不能放弃。

破解挂坠盒的秘密、弄清黑魔王长生的倚仗——这个念头如同护身符一般保佑着她穿过冷雨，犹如火焰一般在她的心中熊熊燃烧、带给她源源不断的力量。

她就像是一个在水中抓住浮木的人。即使知道仅凭着这根可怜的浮木她永远也上不了岸、回不到从前，可她还是不顾一切地想要抓住它。她知道也许那个秘密对她来说根本无关紧要，甚至可能会招致杀身之祸，可她就像是受到蛊惑一般，带着不知从何而来的、飞蛾扑火般的勇气，想要找到通向光明或毁灭的出路。

这一切仅仅因为，她无法忍受自己毫无作为。外面的人在流泪、流血、受到折磨、遭遇死亡，亲眼见过这一切的她做不到视而不见、无动于衷——那对她来说才是一种更大的折磨。

从前的阿德赫拉是一个充满理想的少女，毫不顾惜地将年轻的热情抛向罪恶的深渊，并将那里当成值得追逐的乐园。她被诱惑着一步步向前，自愿蒙上了双眼，将自己的自由与未来托付给魔鬼。贪婪的魔鬼向她展示了他曾向她描述的世界，却不是她想要看到的样子。

死亡代替憧憬，鲜血代替欢乐；所犯罪行累累，他们得意大笑。

她被骗了，可为时已晚。她曾精心构筑起一个理想王国，却又不得不亲手将它们推倒。她咬着牙在一片废墟中摇摇晃晃地站起，像从前一样为自己找了个自欺欺人的前进目标。她对自己说：

“抓住那个秘密，也许我就能得到救赎。”

阿德赫拉觉得时间正在将她爱的东西一样样从她身边夺走。那个喜欢把她头发揉乱的哥哥成了她在战场上魔杖相对的敌人，那个擅长做蛋糕的善良的多米达成了家族需要剪除的病态枝叶，那个在她被小天狼星的恶作剧弄哭后替她去教训他的贝拉成了一个醉心杀戮的疯子。

而那个总爱叫她“小安迪”给她带礼物的金发的塞巴斯蒂安成了所有人刻意遗忘、不敢提及的禁忌。

阿德赫拉·布莱克好看的外壳下，已经是千疮百孔。她觉得自己没有什么能再失去的了，但她错了。

你觉得自己已经失去很多，但命运从不会就此放过你。它和人类一样，心中的贪婪永无止境。

十一月的一个阴沉沉的早晨，斯莱特林的四个女孩正坐在学院长桌旁。红发的斯特拉·弗林特预习着守护神咒，内向羞涩的阿斯塔·亚克斯利读着一本花花绿绿的《巫师周刊》，阿德赫拉·布莱克翻着自己这几个月来看书做的笔记，就只有丽布拉·麦克米兰还在心不在焉地吃饭。

从九月份开学开始，丽布拉就一直在和男友小巴蒂·克劳奇闹脾气。到现在，魁地奇球赛都打了两场了，两个人还是没能和好。丽布拉从前那双富有活力的翠绿色眼睛现在像丢了魂似的，她做什么都无精打采的。斯特拉和阿斯塔倒是不觉得有什么，反而觉得她这样好相处些；只有阿德赫拉有点担心她。

带着尖帽的麦格教授在这时向长桌旁的四人走来，阿德赫拉在她靠近前合上了本子，伸手去拿桌上的南瓜汁。

“麦克米兰小姐，请和我来。”麦格教授对丽布拉表情凝重地说，丽布拉停下了手上的叉子，困惑地抬起头。

“有什么事吗？”她打起精神问。麦格教授是格兰芬多学院的院长，为什么会来斯莱特林的长桌呢？

“你家里发生了一些事，你的哥哥麦克米兰先生现在在校长办公室，等着接你回去。”麦格教授的目光中透着同情。

丽布拉心情忐忑地跟着麦格教授走了，阿德赫拉的心中突然有了种不好的预感。

消息是从格兰芬多那边传过来的。七年级学生汉斯·艾博的姑姑正是丽布拉的母亲安娜夫人，据他说，他在麦克米兰家的一位表哥遇害了。

阿德赫拉在魔咒课教室听到这个消息时，一不小心把半瓶子墨水洒在了要交的论文上。“咣当”一声，墨水瓶掉在地上，格兰芬多们纷纷回头看她。

“别理她。”伊娜·劳伦斯头也没回地说。若是在往常，阿德赫拉是绝不会去主动搭话的，可是现在她顾不了那么多了。

“是哪个麦克米兰？”她抛下被墨水浸透的论文走过去问道，旁边的人都惊讶地看着她。汉斯上下打量了她几眼，脸上带着不能再明显的厌恶。

“菲利克斯·麦克米兰，”他冷冷地开口，“现在你们满意了？丽布拉怎么会有你这样的朋友！”他轻蔑地看了她一眼。

阿德赫拉不知道自己是怎么度过的那一天。她像是被人为地分成了两半：一半扮演着那个原来的阿德赫拉·布莱克，机械地走着从前的轨迹，她完美地回答教授的提问、按部就班地上课、像往常一样履行级长的职责；另一半则像一只停摆的钟表，处在一个一切空白的真空世界里。

她已经有很久没有见到菲利克斯了，不是吗？其实这一切早就过去了，对不对？年幼的阿德赫拉选择将那个绿眸的年轻人埋在心底，自我催眠般的告诉自己他并不是一个真正的巫师，和自己根本没法比。但她内心深处也知道，这并不是事实。

对于他人而言，菲利克斯·麦克米兰并不存在于阿德赫拉·布莱克的世界。现在没有任何人可以察觉她的悲伤，就像以前没有任何人可以分享她的喜悦。除了她自己，没有任何人知道菲利克斯在她心中的特殊地位。

不管是小天狼星、拉巴斯坦、巴伦还是威廉，都给不了菲利克斯曾给她的那些。在她以为自己忘记的时候，那些过去的瞬间突然一点一点地出现在毫不设防的她的面前——

夏日玫瑰园中的惊艳初遇，在花香彩蝶中进行的谈话，一封封劝她回头的信，那本作为十七岁生日礼物寄过来的书，从书里掉出来的那张米色书签……

她很快从拉巴斯坦那里弄明白了这件事。高奈莉娅的继任者、同时也是她表妹的菲比·甘普比高奈莉娅难对付得多，让他们在十月份的行动中折损了两个人。恼羞成怒的食死徒们将目光放在了甘普的盟友麦克米兰身上。

谁都不知道为什么一向待在庄园里的菲利克斯非要出门去对角巷，更没人知道他为什么偏偏走进了那家有食死徒藏身的偏僻店面。等驻守在对角巷的傲罗察觉到不对赶到时，倒在血泊中的菲利克斯早就断气了。

拉巴斯坦用了两页纸向她炫耀此次的战果，阿德赫拉看过后立刻将它们丢进了炉火里，好像上面带着某种不干净的病菌。

为什么呢？为什么事情会变成这样呢？菲利克斯和拉巴斯坦——这两个她熟悉的人，其中的一个杀死了另一个。她觉得自己正处于一出无比荒诞的戏剧中，一方在惨叫，一方在微笑，而她是台下沉默的观众，鼓掌是她唯一能做的事。她就要忍不住了，但这绝不可以。

悲伤不能属于食死徒阿德赫拉·布莱克。

斯特拉和阿斯塔已经睡了，寝室仅留的一盏小灯发出昏黄的光，勾起了一些在时光中逐渐泛黄的久远回忆。

在她侧身将那本大部头的《尖端黑魔法揭秘》放到床头时，有一个念头突然蹦了出来——

也许那个十二岁的阿德赫拉在还不知情为何物的懵懂时候，真的喜欢过菲利克斯。

扣住书籍黑色皮面的手指停顿住。阿德赫拉花了一些时间才明白这句话的意思。她眨眨干涩的眼睛，但里面没有眼泪。

阿德赫拉，喜欢，菲利克斯。

她喜欢他。

为什么人总是在玫瑰凋落后才意识到它的美丽？为什么人总是在失去后才懂得珍惜？为什么她在一切都结束后才承认执拗的心？

阿德赫拉回答不了这个问题，恐怕菲利克斯也回答不了。

她将手收了回来，背过身去躺下，把被子扯上来，闭上眼睛入睡。

十七岁的阿德赫拉已经告别了那个躲在被子里偷偷哭泣的年纪。她知道，寒冷无处不在。

她按照书上所写的方法，封锁记忆、放空思绪，试图在她犹如荒原的大脑中清理出一块能让她休憩片刻的清净地……但记忆如潮水般涌来……

“沾满鲜血的胜利不能带来快乐，屈辱压迫的失败亦倍尝痛楚。狂欢驱走理智，不公滋生怨毒。时间以鲜血推进，请告知我胜者何处？”

“无论是巫师还是妖精，本性中都带着冷漠和贪婪。历史总是相似的。”

“我想如果你愿意的话，你能成为一名很优秀的学者。”

“你好，我是菲利克斯……很高兴今天认识你。”

“……我在看到菲利克斯的第一眼时，还以为自己看到了一个玫瑰园中的精灵。他苍白的、如同水晶般透明的脸颊上带着两团红晕，给他添了几分生气；祖母绿色的眼眸美丽而深邃。他的手上拿了一本用拉丁文写的历史书，原来精灵也会对人类的历史感兴趣吗？

一切随风而逝，不再有人知晓。

丽布拉在那个早上被叫走后便再也没有回来。等到斯特拉和阿斯塔都开始为她担心的时候，阿德赫拉收到了一封来自丽布拉母亲安娜夫人的信。她在信里委婉地提了几句丽布拉现在的情况不太好，希望阿德赫拉能过去看看她。

这是阿德赫拉第三次前往麦克米兰庄园，也是最后一次。她还记得上次过来时也是个冬日，庄园上下都弥漫着鲜活的气息。思维敏捷的高奈莉娅和她谈起时事，她的父亲乔治向她毫不避讳地介绍失去魔力的侄子，任性的丽布拉毫无征兆地突然跑了出去，拥有祖母绿眼眸的菲利克斯将手中的书送给了她作为纪念。

现在，这一切都变了。高奈莉娅和菲利克斯相继死去，正值壮年的乔治痛失爱女、头发灰白，从前活力十足的丽布拉如今气息奄奄地躺在床上。

“丽布拉最喜欢菲利克斯了……自从他没了以后，她就有点精神恍惚了……”安娜夫人擦着眼睛，悄悄对她说。

阿德赫拉跟着安娜夫人前往丽布拉的卧室，在走廊转角处碰到了一个头发稀疏、咧着嘴傻笑的女人。她正低头看着手上那张已经被磨毛了边的照片。

“康妮，我的康妮……她去找她的小雷鸟了呢……”她发出咯咯的笑声。一名女仆跟在她身后。

阿德赫拉知道那是谁——艾莉娜·麦克米兰，高奈莉娅的母亲。她以前见过她，印象中的艾莉娜夫人总是温柔细心、善解人意，是纯血圈中有名的贵妇。

安娜夫人有点怜悯害怕地看了她一眼，什么也没说，带着阿德赫拉走了。

“她知道你今天要来，高兴极了，神志也清醒了不少……”

阿德赫拉难过极了。在安娜夫人向她道谢时，她心里十分愧疚。她想起来拉巴斯坦的那封信，觉得同样带着那道黑色标记的自己也是有罪的。

丽布拉坚持让母亲离开。安娜夫人担忧地望了她们一眼，又嘱咐了几句，关上门走了。

房间里就剩下丽布拉与阿德赫拉两人。壁炉里的木柴劈里啪啦地烧着，缓解了几分沉默带来的尴尬。

“我很抱歉——”

“你能替我保守一个秘密吗？”丽布拉突然拉住她的手，面带恳切地望着她。

“好。”阿德赫拉答应了。

“你发誓！”丽布拉不依不饶地要求道。

阿德赫拉照办了。以前丽布拉要告诉她什么恋爱小秘密的时候，也这么要求过。她本来以为这次丽布拉也要说什么和小巴蒂·克劳奇有关的事情。

她对别人的恋情不感兴趣，可如果这么做能让好友感觉好受一点的话，她很乐意。

“是我害了高奈莉娅。”丽布拉的第一句话就把阿德赫拉给震住了。

“也是我害了菲利克斯。”她捂着脸，说出了第二句。

阿德赫拉震惊地看着她，心一点点凉下去。丽布拉将挡住脸的手慢慢放下来，用那双翠绿色的眼睛固执地和她对视着。

她没在说谎。丽布拉和她是一类人，她们的骨子里都带着某种不可言说的骄傲。这样的骄傲使她们不屑于谎言。

但阿德赫拉宁愿这是一个谎言。

“为什么？”她听见自己这么问道。

“我原本不想那么做的，”丽布拉轻轻地说，“我一开始——我只是看不惯她，想让她在重要的场合出丑！所以我才在她的香水里加了东西。我根本没想过要害死她——你能理解我吗？”她急切地看着她，阿德赫拉震惊得说不出话来。

丽布拉没能得到任何回应，她略微狼狈地收回目光，继续说下去：

“我从没想过她会死，从来没有……我知道她的能耐。她从小就那么优秀，所有的人都在称赞她。长辈们对她寄予厚望，所有的目光都集中在她身上，所有人都在围着她转……我以为这对她来说根本就是小菜一碟，以前也没出过什么事。我只是想让她出丑而已！只是出丑而已……谁能想到她那么容易就死了！”她像是在为自己辩解似的。

阿德赫拉静静地看着她，心里伴着凉意产生了一种古怪的感觉。她好像从没有看清过丽布拉·麦克米兰。

“那菲利克斯呢？”她声音无比干涩地问。

丽布拉低下脑袋，用手指卷着自己睡衣的边缘。

“我的生日要到了。是我写信非让他去那家店给我买礼物的，”她小声说，突然抬起头，“我从没想过事情会变成这样！我从没想过那家店里会有食死徒！”她带着哭腔冲她喊道。

愤怒总能让阿德赫拉忽略一些东西，她竭尽全力才能将将控制住自己的情绪。她无法想象那个温和的菲利克斯是以这样的方式离开人世的。在她心中，他值得最好的。

因为丽布拉一次任性的要求，深居庄园的菲利克斯出了门。她难道不知道在如今的时局下，这对一个不会魔法的人来说是多么危险吗？

在她的目光下，丽布拉畏缩了。她不再去看她的眼睛，只是嘟囔着：

“我从没想过事情会变成这样。我不想这么说，可如果不是那名哑炮，她也不会死！我真的很愧疚……但妈妈把那瓶香水藏了起来，命令我不能告诉任何人。你知道保守一个秘密有多么痛苦吗？自从她出事后，我没有一个晚上能睡好觉。幸好现在你过来了，你答应我要为我保密的！”丽布拉娇蛮地说，真的挺像她记忆中那个被宠坏了的丽布拉·麦克米兰的。

阿德赫拉从来没有像现在这样失望过。

“对，我答应了。”她不带任何表情地说。

丽布拉害怕地看着她。

“你能原谅我吗？”她怯生生地问道。

阿德赫拉难掩目光中的不敢置信，她不明白她怎么有勇气问出这句话。十六岁就成为食死徒的阿德赫拉从那时起就在为自己的选择负责，她的嘴里直到现在还在含着她当时一时头脑发热带来的苦果，咽不下去也吐不掉。在同龄女孩还在谈论衣服、首饰、男友的时候，她在被迫学习不可饶恕咒；在她们还在家人怀里撒娇的时候，她想的是如何撑起一个家。

她怎么敢向她讨要原谅？

丽布拉突然嚎啕大哭。这样伤心的哭声让阿德赫拉心软了几分，终究还是没将那些指责的话说出口。说到底，这都是麦克米兰的家事。丽布拉失去了堂姐和哥哥，而她不过是个外人。

“我们已经成年了，要学会为自己的行为负责。”阿德赫拉如此说道。

事后，阿德赫拉为自己说出的这句话感到深深的悔恨。严格来说，这并不是她的错。安娜夫人考虑到家族的颜面并没有告诉她，丽布拉在那时已经接近疯癫。好友的到来对她而言是最后一根救命稻草。她原以为这根细弱的稻草能将自己拉上去，却不想稻草压根就不知道自己在扮演一个多么重要的角色。

如果有重来一次的机会的话，她一定不会那么做。

一九七八年十二月十三日晚，丽布拉·麦克米兰在卧室服毒自杀，年仅十八岁。在这之前，她寄出去了两封信，其中的一封是给好友阿德赫拉·布莱克的。

“日子对我而言是撕裂的，一半光，一半暗……我的灵魂好像也被撕裂成了两半……地狱近在咫尺……你是对的，我确实要为自己做的事情付出代价。实际上我已经在偿还了，但这还不够。我的身体已经承受不住灵魂的重量了……是时候做出决断了。”

“请代替我与菲利克斯，好好活下去。”

她在给阿德赫拉的最后一封信中写道。

丽布拉的尸体第二天清晨被母亲安娜夫人发现。她微笑着，像是陷入了一场永远也不会醒来的美梦。她解脱了，但其余的人还要活下去。

在短短四个月内，麦克米兰家接连损失了三个孩子，现在的他们真的经不起任何损失了。

麦克米兰家在丽布拉的葬礼之后宣布闭门谢客，而此时的阿德赫拉在魔咒课上遇到了那个用仇恨目光恨恨看着她的汉斯·艾博。

弗利维教授应七年级学生的要求教了他们一些防御咒语，这节课便是练习课。学生们两两一组，或轻松或严肃地开始练习。

斯特拉和阿斯塔一组，阿德赫拉落了单。艾博就在这时找上门的。

在咒语方面，五年级的阿德赫拉对付七年级的艾博都绰绰有余；但对方目光里的一些东西似乎限制住了她的发挥。在被她的缴械咒险些击中后，男孩用恶毒的口吻对她说：

“你对丽布拉做了什么你心里很清楚。就凭你也想给我施咒。你配吗？”

阿德赫拉握住魔杖的手僵住了。巨大的悔恨不由分说地当头罩下，让她动弹不得。她知道数百条厉害的咒语，但她现在一道也念不出来；她能看清楚他的每一帧动作，可她最终放弃了抵抗。

她是一名食死徒，她不配。

下一秒，她被格兰芬多男孩威力十足的昏迷咒击中，成了那天魔咒课第一个也是唯一一个被送到校医院的学生。汉斯·艾博在那天成了格兰芬多的英雄。

昏迷中的阿德赫拉陷入了一个奇怪的梦境。

在这个梦境中，她的魔杖发出一道绿光，击中了毫无防备的丽布拉。她怔怔地看着她，对她微笑着说了一句“好好活”，便永远地离开了。阿德赫拉被心中巨大的恐慌折磨着，她看到自己的灵魂因为杀戮分裂成两半。她的身体承受不住两片灵魂的重量，伴随着极度的痛苦，其中的一片飞到了克利切口中那个放在湖心小岛、被重重魔法保护的挂坠盒上。克利切被迫喝下药水，然后被拖入湖底……

阿德赫拉从梦中惊醒。一轮明月挂在深蓝的夜幕，如水的月光倾泻到校医院的地面上。世界一片静谧，完全不是她想象中的模样……她的心脏在为那个刚刚得到的答案剧烈地跳动。

她早就知道它，她早就该想到的——

魂器。

这一切都对得上……人的灵魂会因杀戮而分裂，通过一个人的死亡——不管是巫师还是麻瓜，就能制造出来一个魂器。对于视人命如草芥的黑魔王来说，这再简单不过了。他只需要把魂器放在一个安全的地方，用重重魔法保护着它，这样他就有一半的灵魂被永远留在这个世界上，永远也不会有人发现。所谓的长生……是如此简单。

但她随即又怀疑起这个答案，毕竟她手上没有直接的证据。这样的做法无疑会让灵魂变得非常不稳定，黑魔王不可能不知道。它对灵魂的损伤几乎是不可逆的……虽然对黑魔王来说，这确实是一个完美的解决方案。

阿德赫拉的心中涌起阵阵寒意。她无法想象一百年或者更久以后的魔法界依然有黑魔王的存在……不行，这绝对不行……

她像往常一样抗拒着这个最可能的答案，却没想到佐证很快就来了。

在她圣诞节期间前望霍格莫德的那处宅子还书时，在那当园丁的海莲娜叫住了她。

“我有一件事想告诉您。”她看起来终于下定了决心。

阿德赫拉以为她要说的事情与威廉有关，只是出于礼貌继续倾听。

“我听说您和塞巴斯蒂安先生的关系曾经很密切。”

阿德赫拉立刻警惕地看着她。

“你想说什么？”

“我在被关在地牢的时候，那个女疯子曾经拷问过被关在里面的人……她想知道他和他们有没有关系……但最后什么也没问出来。”

“她还说，塞巴斯蒂安先生是以一个魔法为诱饵……一个塞尔温特有的魔法。神秘人对它很感兴趣……他本来没打算杀死他，但他一些他不该知道的事情……一个秘密。所以他就被……就这么多。”

塞尔温……家族魔法……黑魔王的秘密……答案呼之欲出。阿德赫拉脸色如纸一样白。她深吸了一口气，在寒冬中挤出了一个僵硬的微笑。

“谢谢你对我的信任。但你最好——记住，你什么也不知道，我今天也什么都没听到。不要再向任何人提起这件事——包括他。”

海莲娜用她那双美丽的海蓝色眼睛不解地看着她，犹豫了一下，还是答应了。

在返回城堡后，阿德赫拉从箱子深处掏出了阿尔法德留给她的笔记。她用颤抖的手指将笔记翻到最后几页——

“塞尔温先祖擅长将秘密掩藏在人的灵魂之中，但与灵魂相关的魔法远不止此……我今天被问到灵魂魔法与……（一个模糊不清的拉丁语单词）之间的关系……一个邪恶的魔法，太邪恶了。我说了谎，我不能眼看着他一错再错……”

时间是一九七八年三月一日，塞巴斯蒂安被处死的两天前。

阿德赫拉盯着那团模糊不清的墨渍看了好一会。“长生”……她之前怎么就没想到呢？

如果海莲娜说的是真的，那塞巴斯蒂安当时就是以灵魂魔法作为诱饵，邀请黑魔王赴宴。也许是黑魔王表现出来的垂涎让他起了疑心，所以他去问了和他一同研究灵魂魔法的阿尔法德。阿尔法德没有告诉他，但他仍心存疑虑。也许正是这一点疑虑惹怒了黑魔王，让他痛下杀手。

灵魂魔法……魂器……

也许塞巴斯蒂安在那天确实差点成功。在这之后，黑魔王便制造了一只魂器，要走了克利切，将成为魂器的挂坠盒藏在了那个小岛上。

终于，真相大白。

塞巴斯蒂安用他的生命证明了这一点：凡是触碰到黑魔王秘密的人都只有死路一条……所以，她还要继续吗？

她不知道答案。但她知道，在这样的现实面前，她无法允许自己什么都不做。

在阿德赫拉以为自己已经握住了全部的真相时，也有人正在追寻真相。

克里家的前管家史密斯先生在一个雪天走进了布朗药店。

“我来找老布朗先生。我姓史密斯，是他的一位旧识。”他和蔼地说。

简有点奇怪地看着来者。就她所知，店长老布朗先生早年丧妻，无儿无女，连朋友都很少。这位史密斯先生可能是自她入职以来唯一过来找他的。

“老布朗先生在年初的时候就不在这里了。他出去环游世界了，”她尽职地说，“您可以试试给他写信，但他很有可能收不到。”

“谢谢你了，是我打扰了。”他微微欠身，告辞了。简看到不远处靠墙坐着一个头上缠着绷带的乞丐，犹豫了一下，走上前，给他投了两个纳特。

布朗家族是一个在巫师界与麻瓜界都有经营的家族。与克里家族偷偷摸摸利用哑炮身份敛财不同，布朗家族干脆分成了两支。不过由于《国际保密法》的限制，不是所有的麻瓜布朗都知道巫师界的存在。因为隐藏的血统，两支常会托对方照看自己身为哑炮或麻瓜出身巫师的孩子。如果他记得不错的话，当年收养了帕克·布朗的阿尔伯特与卡特琳娜·布朗夫妇恰是老布朗先生的堂兄堂嫂。

老管家约翰·史密斯只忠于海伦·克里。那么，帕克·布朗与塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温究竟是什么关系呢？


	25. 勇者之剑

Chapter 25 勇者之剑

一九二五年十月，威廉·兰斯洛特与哈罗德·尼古拉斯·普林斯兄弟出生，他们的母亲阿斯特丽德来自与普林斯家族世代交好的弗利家族。两个家族的友好关系还要从几百年前那一份秘密协议说起。

十六世纪中期，几个巫师家族秘密达成协议，一致同意隐藏家族魔法。当时的巫师界内忧外患，此举最初是为自保。

但总有几个家族的魔法是隐藏不起来的。如果在巫师界没有名声的话，普林斯怎么卖魔药、弗利去给谁画画像，又有谁会去找特里劳妮预言、去买奥利凡德的魔杖呢？和布莱克家高深的大脑封闭术、塞尔温家连影都看不着的灵魂魔法相比，普林斯们和奥利凡德们的魔法是如此令人垂涎。

拥有精妙技艺的他们遭到了以布莱克与马尔福为首的大家族的排挤。几个因为相似原因被排挤的家族凑到了一起，形成了一个还算稳固的小圈子。他们安居一隅，互帮互助，平时与那些声名显赫的大家族们井水不犯河水。

到了二十世纪初期，特里劳妮家族已经随着大名鼎鼎的先知卡珊德拉·特里劳妮的去世逐渐凋落，这个小圈子里仅存三颗硕果：奥利凡德、弗利和普林斯。

三个家族之间的婚姻关系盘根错节——尼古拉斯·普林斯娶了一名弗利，他母亲的外祖父是一名奥利凡德，他妻子往上数四代和他本人有着共同的祖辈。

他们安于现状、不问世事的局面在二十世纪一十年代被一心从政的赫克托·弗利打破。赫克托热情洋溢，性格张扬。在外人眼中，他几乎是毫无悬念地打败了沉默寡言的前任部长洛肯·麦克莱德。但内幕远没有这么简单。

一心从政的弗利起初并没有得到家里的支持，却吸引来了刚刚继承家族的尼古拉斯·普林斯。尼古拉斯被能说会道的赫克托说动了——凭什么那些技艺早已失传的布莱克们马尔福们能占据高位，他们这些有着真才实学的家族却要俯首称臣？

维持了几百年的旧秩序该改变了，尼古拉斯·普林斯想借赫克托·弗利的东风提升自家的地位。他娶了赫克托的妹妹阿斯特丽德为妻，花重金拿下了霍格沃茨的校董位置，又为赫克托暗中打通了不少关节。终于，在一九二五年，赫克托·弗利竞选成功。两个家族将这看成了一次历史性的胜利。

威廉·兰斯洛特与哈罗德·尼古拉斯兄弟恰在这一年出生。普林斯家族在他们的童年时期经历了数百年来不曾有过的上升期，家族里的每一个人都欢欣鼓舞，斗志昂扬。这一状态直到一九三九年赫克托·弗利下台结束。

赫克托·弗利并未足够重视打着“为了更伟大的利益”旗号的格林德沃对于魔法世界的威胁，于是被更加积极的对手伦纳德·斯潘塞-莫恩取代。

弗利家族对于从政一事既不支持也不反对，卸任后的赫克托收拾好铺盖卷就回家去了；赫克托的好友奥利凡德一心做魔杖，只想对得起自家的招牌，一开始就没和他们搅和；但对于尼古拉斯·普林斯而言，再想回到以前的安稳状态可就不那么容易了。

无论是他拿下的校董位置还是为了搏名声给圣芒戈医院捐的大笔金子，都让其他家族看到了这个古老的魔药世家的可怕实力。他们这才留意起普林斯家在对角巷的那两家药店，意识到他们每年能赚多少钱。

以布莱克为首的纯血家族与以麦克米兰为首的老牌政治家族同时盯上了普林斯这块肥肉。当时他们能看到的，只有普林斯家的长子威廉·兰斯洛特。

威廉·兰斯洛特比哈罗德·尼古拉斯早出生了十分钟，两人的命运也大大不同。威廉·兰斯洛特高大英俊，天赋极高；哈罗德·尼古拉斯却相貌普通，能力平平。而且，更加重要的是——

他是个色盲。

身为色盲的哈罗德自动丧失了继承家族的资格。一个连红色和绿色都分不清楚的人要如何才能熬制好魔药呢？

哈罗德从小在哥哥威廉的阴影下长大。威廉·兰斯洛特是格兰芬多的魁地奇队长，在学院里风头无两；性情乖戾的哈罗德被分到了截然相反的斯莱特林，平时连他的室友都不愿意搭理他。

在斯莱特林学院，哈罗德遇到了三个改变他今生命运的人：柳克丽霞·布莱克、阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福与汤姆·里德尔。

哈罗德怎么也想不到，美丽大方的柳克丽霞会垂青于不起眼的自己。他们是彼此的初恋，在学校里度过了一段极快乐的时光。但这一切都被柳克丽霞的母亲梅拉妮娅·麦克米兰·布莱克打破。梅拉妮娅瞧不上哈罗德，她曾经动过把女儿嫁给威廉·兰斯洛特的念头，认为那样的男子才能勉强配得上自己的女儿。但她的外甥女艾瑞丝·麦克米兰已与他相恋多年。最终，她定下了布莱克家族与普威特家族的婚事。

哈罗德悲伤得发狂。在这时，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福找上了门。

“你就没有想过取而代之吗？”淡金色长发的青年拿着镶钻手杖，睥睨地笑道。

不，他从没想过。他的哥哥是那么优秀，他从未想过要取代他。可有些事情已经由不得他了。

一九五三年二月，威廉·兰斯洛特坠马身亡，年二十七岁。哈罗德知道那匹马有问题，但他没有阻止。

此前，威廉·兰斯洛特与未婚妻艾瑞丝·麦克米兰的婚事已被提上日程，因为艾瑞丝怀孕了。哈罗德知道这件事，他找到了艾瑞丝，和她立下了一份秘密协议。

一九五三年三月，哈罗德·尼古拉斯·普林斯与艾瑞丝·麦克米兰成婚。根据协议，艾瑞丝将嫁给哈罗德并支持他的立场，而哈罗德必须将她的孩子视如己出。

哈罗德做了一个大胆的决定——与其投靠麦克米兰或布莱克，不如将赌注押在汤姆·里德尔身上。他知道那位学弟的能耐与现在面临的困境。既然他的父亲当年能捧赫克托·弗利上位，他为何不能早早投资一个黑魔王呢？

一九五三年十一月，威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯出生。他继承了他生父的名字，就连间名也是老威廉在世时取的——他希望自己的儿子成为一个光明磊落的英雄。

哈罗德可不在乎孩子的名字，更不在乎外面那些难听的传言。他知道，只要他干的出一番事业，那些人就会全部闭嘴。这样的哈罗德确实给了艾瑞丝一些慰藉，可很快，她就发现自己错了。

一九五五年三月，哈罗德在马尔福庄园的酒会上被人发现与柳克丽霞·布莱克·普威特待在一处。一个月后，柳克丽霞发现自己怀孕了。她费尽心思保住了这个孩子，强迫他人与自己立下契约。她将女儿带到了这个世界上，却没想到这成了这个孩子的原罪。

简·梅拉妮娅的出现给艾瑞丝带来了极大的困扰。一方面，她知道这个孩子是无辜的；另一方面，她不可避免地陷入到恐惧中——哈罗德已经有了自己的孩子，他还会遵守当年的诺言吗？

事实上，艾瑞丝的担心完全是多余的。一心想要把家族带向下一个高峰的哈罗德可不在乎这到底是谁的孩子。他从天资卓绝的小威廉身上看到了家族崛起的希望。但这个孩子和他的生父一样，善良得可笑，一门心思只想研究魔药。这可不行。

一九五八年，哈罗德的妹妹艾琳被发现与一个麻瓜交往，哈罗德大发雷霆，将她关在自己的卧室里。五岁的威廉偷来了姑姑的魔杖，将她放走了。

事情败露，哈罗德气坏了，他绝不允许自己在家中的权威被侵犯。

中了几道钻心咒的威廉疼昏了过去，但咒语还在不断地落到他的身上，让他的身体无意识地抽搐着。先前给他打掩护的简·梅拉妮娅被迫旁观，被吓得哭都不敢。

哈罗德知道该用怎样的手段将一个人心中的善良磨没，因为他当年便是如此。他只不过是在将这个孩子变成他的同类，引领他走上那条他认为无比正确的路。哈罗德在他身上倾注了巨大的心血。他知道，威廉·珀尔修斯会比当年的威廉·兰斯洛特更加耀眼。

艾瑞丝伤心绝望地看到，自己的儿子在牙还没长齐的时候就去学习那些令人毛骨悚然的咒语，而且并不认为这有什么不对。艾瑞丝相信了错误的人，这后果却要由她的儿子承担。她已然明白，就算是威廉平安长大，也会长成和他亲生父亲截然相反的人。威廉·兰斯洛特一生光明磊落，他的儿子威廉·珀尔修斯却要成为一名邪恶的食死徒。

这对她来说，无异于钝刀子割肉。

一九六四年，濒临崩溃的艾瑞丝·麦克米兰选择了自杀。她的死亡是她精心导演的一出戏。

不会有人比麦克米兰更加了解契约魔法。她知道如何触动那名女孩身上因契约产生的保护魔法，知道如何能利用它将自己置于死地。

等到哈罗德和威廉回到庄园后，简·梅拉妮娅吓昏了过去，而艾瑞丝因契约的反噬死亡。

威廉在艾瑞丝的葬礼上公然对简喊了一句“都是你害了妈妈！”，等待他的是哈罗德一记响亮的耳光。在这之后，威廉被哈罗德在庄园地牢里关了半个月，没人知道哈罗德是怎么惩罚他、迫使他屈服的。

从此，再也没有人可以阻拦哈罗德将威廉培养为一名优秀的食死徒了。威廉也确实在这条路上越走越远，直到另一名麦克米兰重新走入他的视线。

一九七八年年底，艾斯特·弗利受邀来到位于威尔士斯诺多尼亚的普林斯庄园。她此次前来，是为了履行四家族之间那份互相帮助的古老契约。

“我想请你更改一副画像的魔法，让他与外界联通。”

“哪副画像？连向何处？”

“我的祖父，尼古拉斯·普林斯。连向，霍格沃茨。”

一九七九年，新年。

食死徒这次新年狂欢的地点选在了苏格兰北部的一个村子，已经成年的阿德赫拉这次还是待在未婚夫威廉身边，但和他保持着一些距离。

此时的阿德赫拉不得不承认，即使她讨厌威廉·普林斯自以为是的保护，但在有些时候……她确实需要它。

她一边向他要求平等的尊重，但另一方面却没有足够的能力保护自己。她想要独立，可在腥风血雨时候却不得不躲在他的翅膀底下受他庇护。阿德赫拉·布莱克一如既往的虚伪，她承认这一点，不以此为傲，也无力改变。

阿德赫拉和威廉达成了某种默契，都带着自己的骄傲各退一步。

和去年一样，食死徒们终于可以短暂地抛开人性和道德，将最凶残的嘴脸暴露在大难临头的麻瓜面前。他们从不担心这个世界会记住他们的丑陋，因为隔天魔法部就会过来替他们把痕迹清扫干净。

“跟着我。”那个戴着银色面具的高大身影说，同样躲藏在面具后的阿德赫拉轻轻点头。即使早有心理准备，她还是脸颊发白。

他们穿过这场正在进行的死亡盛宴。威廉步伐平稳，像是真的走在宴会厅铺着华贵地毯的地面上。阿德赫拉无端想起他在两人第一次见面时的样子。她还记得水晶吊灯将光线折射进那双琥珀色眼睛时的光彩。她像名公主一般从大理石楼梯上走下，那名Prince走过来，低头亲吻了她的手背。

这次，阿德赫拉希望他永远也别停下来。

不知怎的，今天的威廉显得兴致缺缺，半天也没找到值得他抽出魔杖的目标。可这并不能让阿德赫拉心里好受多少。这个人能在犯罪现场闲庭信步，单凭这一点已经足够阿德赫拉寒毛卓竖了。

一串令人胆战心惊的笑声。

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇来了。她伸出一只手想要抓住阿德赫拉，却被威廉挡回去了。

“我要教我们的小安迪几个好用的小咒语呢！”她的堂姐咯咯笑道。

“她是我的。”威廉·普林斯用一种不容置疑的口吻说道。

“哈，普林斯，你有多久没出门了？你还会用魔杖吗？”贝拉特里克斯哈哈大笑，“我看用不了多久，你在黑魔王前的地位就会被那个混血小子给代替了。”

她指的是威廉姑妈艾琳的儿子，西弗勒斯·斯内普。他比阿德赫拉高一级，在学校的时候就是黑魔王的追随者了。

“那也比你强——一个只会杀人的女疯子，这听上去可真好。不知道罗道夫斯有没有后悔娶你。”威廉轻蔑地说。

莱斯特兰奇夫妇夫妻关系紧张，这在纯血圈早已不是秘密。贝拉特里克斯用怨毒的目光瞪着他。突然，她转向了阿德赫拉。

“管好你的未婚夫，可别给布莱克家丢脸！”她厉声说完，扬长而去。

阿德赫拉注视着她黑色的背影，一言不发。这新年夜可真冷啊。

“走吧。”威廉若无其事的声音。

她跟着他来到了一片黑漆漆的树林边缘，搞不明白他带她来这里干什么。威廉摘下了脸上的面具，转头看向有无数咒语光芒闪烁的喧嚣会场，脸上的表情十分平静。

阿德赫拉站在他身旁，和他一起远远望着这一幕——有的人在空中翻腾，有的人在发出怪笑，有的人倒在地上已经死去。食死徒们在玩弄人命，而他们在旁观。

浓浓的悲伤与愤怒在阿德赫拉心间蔓延开，她无法对此视而不见，无法忍受自己毫无作为……

“瞧瞧这个有罪的时代吧。”威廉突然来了这么一句，阿德赫拉紧张得心立刻提到了嗓子眼。

他这话是什么意思？身为黑魔王最忠心的部下，他说这句话意欲何为？

“你在说谁？”

洁白的雪花从漆黑的夜幕中缓缓飘下。威廉伸出一只手，让脆弱的雪花融化在自己的掌心。他垂眼看着它们，浅色的睫毛在夜色中弯成一个好看的弧度。

过了良久，久到阿德赫拉都以为他不会再开口的时候，他轻轻地说：

“所有人。”

阿德赫拉的心中再次泛起了那种古怪感。她突然有了一个疯狂的想法：他会不会，会不会也和她一样——如果那样的话，是不是就会有人能和她一起分担那个沉重的秘密？

但她很快冷静下来。不，这决无可能。相信忠心耿耿的威廉·普林斯会叛变——这简直和认为黑魔王在两年内就会失势一样可笑。

新年之后，阿德赫拉在对角巷的一家店铺订了一堆首饰，其中就有一个华丽的、绘制着“S”形蛇纹的挂坠盒。这家偏僻的店铺位于对角巷九百二十九号，主要业务是银器，但那位姓布兰迪的圆脸姑娘发誓说自家工匠的镀金手艺足以以假乱真。

阿德赫拉觉得，这家小店能在萧条时期生存下来，就足够说明一些问题。

即使已经用咒语改变容貌、用大脑封闭术封闭思想，阿德赫拉还是感觉在布兰迪面前不大舒服。阿德赫拉鲜少与店员打交道，不知道是不是每一位能言善辩的店员都有窥见顾客心思的能力。她付了定金，与对方约定复活节取货。

她不知道的是，两人交谈的详细记录当晚就摆上了威廉的案头。男巫的琥珀色眼睛盯着那张女孩手绘的挂坠盒图纸，总觉得它看上去有几分熟悉。

阿德赫拉不知道自己为何会想做一只相同的挂坠盒出来，难道她要……不，她立刻在心里否定了。她只是不能忍受什么都不做，那也许比杀了她还要让她感到痛苦。

新学期开始，阿德赫拉忙碌起来。此时她才猛然发现，这将是她在霍格沃茨的最后几个月。再过不到半年，她就要毕业了。

斯拉霍格恩教授在两年前的就业指导上曾问过她毕业后想从事什么职业。她那时是怎么回答的来着——职业找球手？即使在今天看，这依然是个不错的职业。霍格沃茨所有玩魁地奇的人都相信，只要她愿意，英国没有任何一支魁地奇球队会拒绝她。

但阿德赫拉知道，从那个黑色的印记烙在自己左臂的那一刻开始，她这辈子就别想摆脱一个职业了——

她是一名食死徒，一辈子都是。

矛盾与自欺欺人一直以来都是阿德赫拉的特长。从前的她可以忽略沃尔布加与小天狼星之间的分歧，一遍遍对自己说他们永远都会是一家人；后来的她可以忽略所有对黑魔王的不利传闻，告诉自己纯血至上是无比正确的；现在的她可以暂时忘记手臂上的黑色标记，好像只要她还要从前那样努力生活就可以假装什么都没有变。

七年级的阿德赫拉·布莱克继续着她的完美神话。她在普等巫测中拿了十个优秀，升入六年级后，她放弃了保护神奇生物课，在兼顾九门高级课程的同时，还要参加魁地奇训练和社团活动。除此之外，她还在利用课余时间研究妖精的历史。

“我从没见过比她更可怕的人，”阿斯塔·亚克斯利·奥利凡德后来在回忆录中写道，“她几乎将每一分钟都利用到了极致，在学校里从来没有一分钟是浪费掉的。她家世好、成绩好、相貌好，担任了六年的找球手、有一个家世相当的未婚夫——这样的人还比你努力，让人嫉妒都嫉妒不起来。”

但这个世界上没有什么事物是完美的，所有短暂的完美都有走向幻灭的一天。

阿德赫拉意识到这件事是在三月份的黑魔法防御术课。他们在那时开始学习守护神咒。

“这个古老而神秘的魔咒会召唤出一个魔法守护神，它是你所有最积极情感的反映。使用守护神咒非常困难，许多男女巫师都无法变出完整的、实体的守护神，它的形态通常都是与其最具亲和力的动物的模样。你可能不相信，但除非你真正将它召唤出来，你绝对不会真正知道你的守护神是什么样子。”米兰达·戈沙克在书中写道。

守护神咒最主要的作用是抵抗摄魂怪。

“咒语都记住了吗？再跟我一起读一遍——Expecto Patronum！”留着小胡子的教授在讲台上说。

“Expecto Patronum！”教室里的学生齐声喊道。

“好了，可以开始练习了。要注意，你们在施咒的时候一定要选择最快乐的回忆——随便什么都行。”

他们每年都要换一位黑魔法防御术课教授。今年的这位哪哪都好，就是有点嘴碎。

“考试拿了满分啦，脱单啦，赢了魁地奇球赛啦，被人夸长得好看啦……什么都行。”他絮絮叨叨地说。

“这听上去像是阿德赫拉·布莱克的人生。”一位拉文克劳悄悄对同伴咬着耳朵，然后羡慕地看了一眼那位黑发灰眸的漂亮姑娘。

在霍格沃茨，几乎没有女生不羡慕她、不向往她的生活。但三节课过去，在年级里一向事事争先的阿德赫拉愣是在守护神咒上一点起色都没有。

要知道，就连次次考试擦边过的阿斯塔·亚克斯利都已经能变出来银色的烟雾了。格兰芬多的伊娜·劳伦斯的守护神已经能看出来具体形态了。

可阿德赫拉·布莱克还是什么都变不出来。学生们窃窃私语，教师觉得匪夷所思。他一遍又一遍地在她耳边强调要回忆快乐的事情。

快乐的记忆……

阿德赫拉尝试过小时候和小天狼星肩并肩走在麻瓜街道的记忆，可她随即想起了暑假两人那次不愉快的相遇；她尝试过母亲的摇篮曲，可她立刻想起了沃尔布加说起维护家族血统纯正时的疯狂模样；她尝试过夏日和菲利克斯在玫瑰园的相遇，可那名年轻人死在了她的同伴手下；她尝试过与威廉在订婚仪式上的见面，然而那场看似华丽的初遇实际上是一场噩梦的开始。

她尝试过奥赖恩、塞巴斯蒂安、拉巴斯坦、丽布拉、安多米达……但没有一段记忆拥有完整纯粹的快乐，没有一段记忆可以帮她召唤出银色的守护神。

谁能想到，完美的阿德赫拉·布莱克连一段完整的快乐都没有。他们只看到了她美丽的外壳，却不知道她内心隐秘的伤痛。

现在，她好像连一个美好的假象都维持不住了。

人人羡慕的阿德赫拉·布莱克一点也不快乐。她很累很累，想要一个暂时休憩的港湾，想要一个可以倾诉心声的人。

但没有人给她。

阿德赫拉在浴缸里睡着了。当她被叫醒的时候，浴缸里的水已经凉了，她被冻得嘴唇发紫。

是红发的斯特拉·弗林特。她看见了阿德赫拉手臂上的黑魔标记，但什么也没有说。她给浴缸里的水施了一个咒语，让它们慢慢回暖。

“谢谢。”她哆嗦着伸出手，想要去拿浴巾。

斯特拉给她拿过来一条浴巾披上，还顺带给她擦干了头发。

“谢谢。”阿德赫拉哑着嗓子说。

“要照顾好自己，好吗？”斯特拉的手放在她的肩膀上，像个温柔的姐姐一样。

阿德赫拉点点头。她突然有了点想哭的冲动，因为已经很久没有人这样耐心体贴地照顾过她了。

她的父亲整日活在自己的世界里，她的母亲醉心于纯血统统治社会的春秋大梦，她的哥哥为了追求正义离家出走，她的未婚夫是一名手沾血腥的食死徒，她偷偷喜欢过的少年死在与她一起长大的同伴手上，她的好友满心愧疚地死去。

她的心愿很小，仅仅是一个拥抱。可要实现它如此艰难。

“你可以抱抱我吗？”她小声地请求道。

斯特拉·弗林特毫不犹豫地给了她一个拥抱。阿德赫拉动了动自己的左臂，斯特拉注意到了。

“我也对自己说，那是因为别无选择。”

她的声音很轻，几乎要融入到浴室中残留的水雾中了。斯特拉感到有一滴温热的液体落在了自己的脖颈上。

那是一滴泪。

阿德赫拉没再多说，因为她相信对方明白。从对方开始有意无意疏远自己的时候，她就知道斯特拉已经明白了，并且做出了选择。

斯特拉·弗林特没有选择成为阿德赫拉·布莱克的朋友。

斯特拉这么做是因为她的祖母。老弗林特夫人曾语重心长地对她说：

“一名布莱克是不会和一名弗林特或亚克斯利成为真正的朋友的。他们会选择麦克米兰，但绝不会是弗林特。”

斯特拉的母亲很生气，觉得老弗林特夫人是在往自己的母族脸上贴金。

奥莉维亚·麦克米兰·弗林特，在这个家族鼎盛时嫁进来，却无力阻止它的衰退。她此生最后悔的事是任由儿子娶了高尔家的女儿，但好在，梅林给了她足够的时间教导孙辈。

“孩子是好孩子，但如果没有人教导……说到底，还是我的姐姐梅拉妮娅死得太早了。”

浪潮将至，奥莉维亚很清楚弗林特家的人根本没有脑子去玩那些勾心斗角的把戏。她不想改变什么，只想保住自己的家人。

像这样随波逐流的家族还有很多，但这样随波逐流的平静注定不属于布莱克或普林斯。

复活节假期，阿德赫拉应威廉的邀请前往普林斯庄园。他邀请她的理由很简单——筹备婚礼。阿德赫拉在今年六月底就毕业了，两人的婚礼被初步安排在明年初春。

如果仅凭阿德赫拉个人的意愿，她对嫁给他并不怎么感兴趣。威廉·普林斯是个十分无趣的人。在她看来，他的生活只有三部分：当食死徒、痴迷于魔药、扮演一名未婚夫。

他对她说过喜欢，却从未对她说过爱。

阿德赫拉固执地执着于此。她从不觉得对方是爱自己的，也不认为自己对他的感情是真正的恋人之间的爱。他们被一道婚约绑到一起，世俗甜蜜热烈的爱情注定不属于他们。但箭在弦上，不得不发。阿德赫拉不知道当年安多米达是怎么成功悔婚的，但她知道，自己身后可没有第二个未嫁的布莱克。

威廉·普林斯拥有世间所有男人心动的权势和所有女人迷恋的容貌，但这些都不足以打动阿德赫拉·布莱克。

她通过飞路网直接进入了庄园的主体建筑。小精灵菲拉这次没站在壁炉前迎接自己，这让她感到有几分奇怪。她沿着楼梯向上，找到了威廉最有可能待的地方，二楼的书房。

他果然在那里。她听到了他说话的声音——怎么，难道有别的什么人也在吗？

在她犹豫的时候，“莱斯特兰奇”这个名字成功将她绊住了。他究竟在说什么？她一点点地靠近书房那扇紧闭着的门。

“……时间是在下周，最早是下周三，因为在此之前罗道夫斯有别的任务；最迟是周日，我想。他们已经盯了埃德加·博恩斯有一段时间了。博恩斯在部里影响力很深……莱斯特兰奇家的三个应该都会去，也许再加上塞尔温。我就知道这么多，请转达给邓布利多教授吧。一定要小心。”

阿德赫拉呆呆地站在门口，觉得自己从头到脚的血液都凝固了。她一定是在做梦，对不对？对黑魔王忠心耿耿的威廉·普林斯，他怎么可能是叛徒？他怎么能是叛徒！

突然，门打开了。威廉蹙眉看着她。

“你怎么不进来？”他面色如常，像是什么都没发生似的。他难道不知道吗？他难道没有察觉到她已经知道他的秘密了吗？他怎么能这么大意？

等阿德赫拉回过神来时，她已经捧着一个茶杯在沙发上坐好了。在她对面的那面墙上，原本有一幅威廉祖父的肖像，现在却只剩下灰扑扑的画布。

“我假定，你刚刚已经听到了？”威廉轻飘飘地说。

阿德赫拉全身僵硬。她想不出对方在此时还能如此轻松的原因，除非——

对方已经决定杀人灭口了，她的脑袋里突然蹦出来这么一个可怕的想法。但这不可能。

“是从什么时候开始的。”她的声音比她预想的要冷静得多。

片刻沉默。对方似乎在琢磨要如何回答。

“很早。早在认识你之前，”他说，“解释起来有点复杂，但我不想骗——”

“你已经在骗我了！”阿德赫拉突然咄咄逼人地喊道，“如果你现在说的全都是实话，那就代表你之前说的那些、做的那些全都是假的！既然你早就叛变了，为什么不告诉我！”

威廉沉默着，没有回答。阿德赫拉很快意识到了这个问题的可笑之处——呵，十五岁的她，一个疯狂迷恋黑魔王的小女孩。在那时候告诉她自己叛变了，无异于自寻死路。

“既然你已经骗了我，那为什么不干脆骗到底呢？”她目光悲伤，“你究竟把我看成是什么？”

这个答案威廉早就准备好了，可事到临头，面对着十八岁女孩的质问，他觉得那个他经过深思熟虑的理智答案是那么的苍白。

理智是像是一把尖利的匕首，流血的不只是使用它的人。

“看在梅林的坩埚的份上，你只是按照你以为正确的方式在对待她——这可不是尊重。”高奈莉娅·麦克米兰曾对他这样说。

威廉意识到，自己好像又做错了。他自己讨厌被蒙在鼓里，就理所应当地以为对方也是这样。他知道如何当一名食死徒、一名间谍和一名盟友，却不知道该如何面对眼前人。一种他已经熟悉的深深的无力感从心里慢悠悠地升起。

他到底应该怎么做？

“我请求你听我解释完。”他移开了目光，没去注意对方的反应，自顾自地说下去了。

“我的母亲和哈罗德是协议结婚……我知道立场不同的两人通过婚姻被绑在一起过的是什么日子。”

“从我有记忆起，她就一直在哭。那时候的我完全不明白。我不明白为什么我每学会一个新咒语跑去告诉她的时候，她都会用那种悲伤的眼神看着我；我不明白为什么我每次向她说起我毕业以后要干什么的时候，她都看上去一副快要晕倒的样子。”

“哈罗德告诉我，那是因为她软弱。起初我信了。但后来我发现，她在对付简的时候可一点都不软弱，”他露出一个苦笑，“哈罗德又告诉我，那是因为嫉妒，我又信了。”

“很久以后我才知道，她当时是多么的痛苦……她忍受着一段有名无实的婚姻，将儿子交到了仇人手中抚养。她看着他一天天长大，几乎和她的爱人一模一样，却做着她最憎恶的事情。”

阿德赫拉过了好一会才反应过来他在说什么。她想起了在走廊里看到的那副威廉·兰斯洛特的画像，觉得一个令人窒息的巨大秘密已经压到了她的心上。

“你是说——”

“哈罗德是我父亲的孪生弟弟。当年就是他害了我的父亲，又间接逼死了我的母亲。他按照自己的意愿将我培养成了一名食死徒，所以，”威廉的脸隐藏在阴影中，“我杀死了他。”

他转过身，看到已经完全呆住的未婚妻，忽地莞尔一笑。

“现在你已经知道全部的我了。我傲慢自大、自以为是，身上的缺点数不胜数。即使已经叛变，我也不得不继续着从前的勾当。我的灵魂沾满罪恶，就算是忏悔一百辈子也洗不净。我早就知道像我这样的人不配得到爱，却还是想试一试。我知道你并非自愿，但现在，我把选择权交给你。你可以选择离开——或是留下，和眼前这个面目不堪的男人过一辈子。”

“当然，你也可以先不回答，等你愿意回答的时候再告诉我。”

这是骄傲的威廉·普林斯能给予阿德赫拉·布莱克的最大限度的尊重。如果她现在转头就走，他绝不会有半句怨言。

可阿德赫拉还坐在那里。

“你不怕我告发你吗？”她问道——这是担忧吗？

“你不会那么做。”威廉立刻说。他没有说完全的实话，因为真相往往不讨人喜欢。不到万不得已，他是不会道出她的秘密的。

“你那天说的那句话……是什么意思？”她又问，“为什么你说所有人都是有罪的？”

“我不敢肯定你会喜欢我的答案。”

“那就说说看！”她有些生气地说。

琥珀色眼睛的青年垂下目光，显得不大像阿德赫拉记忆中那个杀伐果断的威廉·普林斯了。她在等着他的答案。终于，他开口了：

“造成这个时代，我们每个人都是有罪的——不管是杀人的刽子手、盲目听从的民众、自诩正义的斗士，还是冷漠的旁观者、煽风点火的政客、声称被骗的帮凶——我们全都有罪，也许只除了刚刚出生的婴儿。只把罪恶推给某个人或某个团体是不公平的，虽然大部分的罪行确实是他们犯下的。在黑魔王刚刚崛起的时候，为什么会有那么多人追随他？在他极力试图掩盖真相的时候，所有人都被骗过了吗？在他露出真实面目的时候，为什么还有那么多家族表明立场支持他？很多人确实什么都没做，那些应该做的事情他们一件也没做。等到战争结束，原先那些摇旗呐喊的人就会立刻改头换面。别看我们现在威风凛凛，等到那时候，所有和黑魔王沾边的东西都会遭人唾弃。只要不是罪大恶极，你就有了声讨邪恶的资格——但实际上，没有人是完全无辜的。”他的话中带着几分嘲弄。

“那那些和我们斗争的傲罗呢？那些凤凰社的成员呢？他们也有罪吗？”

“在一个绝对的和平主义者眼中，任何目的的杀戮都是罪行。谎言即使是善意的也是在说谎，杀戮即使是为了和平也是在杀戮。也许带上某种崇高的目的，会让人心里好受一点吧。但任何一个崇高目的教唆你去做一件本质邪恶的事情时，都要提高警惕。”

这话从食死徒威廉·普林斯嘴里说出来，显得十分怪异。

“可如果没有经过斗争，我们无法走向和平呀。”阿德赫拉说出了她的困惑。

“是啊，这就是矛盾所在。通往和平的道路往往都由鲜血凝成。我想，我们最应该做的事情是反思，是理性的分析，是冷静的思考。巫师和麻瓜的血流的已经够多的了，为什么还有人不长记性呢？难道除了战争以外，我们就没有其他的手段去获得那些我们想要的东西了吗？人类几千年的历史，除了野蛮的战争就没有别的东西要教给我们了吗？”

“既然你认为每个人都有罪，为什么还要向凤凰社传递情报呢？”

“因为，他们罪不至死，”他的脸上带着淡淡的厌倦，“而我，罪该万死。”

阿德赫拉没有说话。她在食死徒中待了有些时日了，早就听说过他过往的那些“辉煌战绩”。若非如此，他不可能拥有如今在食死徒内部的地位。

“这么轻易就相信我了吗？你就不怕这是一个陷阱？”他微笑着看向她。

阿德赫拉和他对视着，却并不害怕。她以为，自己至少了解他那么一点。

“我认识的那个威廉·普林斯……”她慢慢说，“他不会拿这件事开玩笑。他发过誓的。”

她是对的，她已手握胜券，她终于看到了。

“谢谢你的信任。”威廉疲倦地说。他终于在她面前摘下了面具。二十五岁的他正值壮年，却透出了远超年龄的苍老。

“那塞巴斯蒂安……”

“那是我们计划的一部分。”威廉简短道，脸上带着毫不掩饰的厌恶的表情。可以想见，那并不是一项多么愉快的差事。

阿德赫拉坐在他旁边的沙发上，慢慢伸出手，用自己温热的手包住了他的。她的举动对威廉来说，是一种无言的支持。

威廉看着阿德赫拉，琥珀色的眼睛中带着温柔的悲伤。高傲的大猫舔着爪子，慢慢低下了脑袋。

“我很抱歉，”他低声说，“……我非常抱歉。如果可以的话，我希望那个死去的人是我。”

“为什么呢？”

“他说，那是他真正想做的事情。他想为自己活一次。”

这可能是阿德赫拉第一次明确地意识到，那个风流倜傥、人缘极好、总是笑眯眯的塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温其实并不快乐。他曾经拥有很多，可那些可能都不是他想要的。

她轻轻吸了吸鼻子。“都过去了。”她总结道。

威廉从不认为那些事情会过去，但阿德赫拉的这句话还是让他感到了一种莫名的安定。

“你和我们是不同的……我们都是在失去什么后才意识到错误，但你不是。”他意有所指。

书房中的钟表在滴滴答答地走着。

“你已经知道了。”阿德赫拉低声说，用了肯定的语气。

她感到心中那块悬了一年的巨石终于被放了下来，如释重负，可并无雀跃。威廉·普林斯像是天生就拥有这种不讨人喜欢的敏锐观察力，只要他想，一切伪装都是无用的。而现在，既然结果已成，她无意也无力再去追究是从何时开始。

“你的手还是干净的，”他说，“这在正常人中是常态，但在食死徒中可不是。如果不是因为是你，他们是不会容许的。”

“小莱斯特兰奇和塞尔温都和我隐晦地提过这件事。他们都担心黑魔王不会这么轻易地放过你。当然，他们只是觉得你害怕，下不去手。现在食死徒里很多人都是这么认为的。但我知道，那是善良，不是懦弱。”

阿德赫拉惊讶地抬头看他，这惊讶中混杂着一点感激。她突然觉得鼻子酸酸的，她从没有想到，说出这番话的人竟然会是他。只可惜，在此之前，他们似乎永远一前一后，永远错过，永远不能步调一致——

她在他毕业后入学，在他幡然醒悟后误入歧途；他在她狂热崇拜时不屑一顾，在她执意加入食死徒后意识到她对他意味着什么。他们像是两个独自行走在同一迷宫中的人，曾数次在夜晚的薄雾中隔着树篱擦肩而过，去往相反的方向。

在无数次错过后，他们终于找到迷宫的出口，遇见了一颗相似的心。千言万语，化为一句叹息。

“我会保护你的，阿德赫拉——只要你愿意，”威廉坚定地说，动作小心地反包住她的手，“这是一个承诺。”

他对她说过很多次，但她此前从未放在心上，从未信以为真。

“直到何时？”阿德赫拉凝视着他。

“直到，生命的最后一刻。”他面容沉静。

他会拿起手中的宝剑与恶龙搏斗，为了心中所爱奋不顾身——无论前景明朗或黯淡、无论力量强大或微弱、无论身处光明或黑暗，直至——生命的最后一刻。

她终于被打动。

他捧起了她在黑暗中的纯粹，她折服于他奋起反抗的勇气。他们是如此幸运，可以在这样的年代、在孤独寂静的深海之中，遇见彼此。

他们小心翼翼地靠近，都学会了有所保留。也许，他们能在日后坦诚一切、交换一切，但还不是现在。

“你现在的样子……该死的迷人。”阿德赫拉喃喃道。这世界可真小，小的只能容得下眼前人。

“一名淑女一般不会这么说话。”威廉轻声说，但不是责怪。他也看着她，琥珀色的眼睛摄人心魄。他一动不动，像被施了一个全身束缚咒，又或是在期待着什么发生。

阿德赫拉上前捧住威廉的脸，以前所未有的方式吻住了他，很快得到了他的回应。他们都暂时抛下了那个道貌岸然的外壳，忘却了战火纷飞的紧迫，向对方亮出了最真实的面目、最柔软的心、最原始的本能。

“这不行，”男巫低喘着气，克制地俯视着她，“我们还没有——我绝不能——”欲念与痛苦不断斗争摩擦，焚烧着他最后残存的理智。

阿德赫拉不在乎地一笑，吻了吻他的眼睛，轻轻用温热的唇去触碰他长长的睫毛，换来了他加重的呼吸声。她的唇附在他的耳边：

“Prince，举起你手中的剑——”

“和我一起堕落吧。”


	26. 裁决之日

Chapter 26 裁决之日

威廉的情报并没有成功挽救博恩斯们的性命，因为罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇提早回来了一天。而威廉知道这件事，还是因为他的未婚妻阿德赫拉·布莱克。

阿德赫拉被堂姐贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇叫过去打下手。阿德赫拉在匆忙离开前命令克利切找到威廉，将日期提前的消息告诉他，并命令它保密。

威廉并未意识到眼前的小精灵是一年前被献给黑魔王的那一只。他以最快的速度将消息通过祖父尼古拉斯·普林斯的肖像传递出去，但还是晚了一步。

等凤凰社的人赶到的时候，食死徒已经完工了。埃德加·博恩斯被杀，他的家人被抓到莱斯特兰奇庄园去了，阿德赫拉知道在地牢里等待着他们的是什么。她被留下来打扫战场，可实际上并没有什么可做的。

食死徒们临走前将博恩斯家糟蹋得一团糟，一小时前还欢声笑语的房子现在凄凉破败，但阿德赫拉已经麻木了。只是她瞧见地上孤零零躺着的埃德加时，突然觉得他有点可怜。

如果说这个时代的每个人都是有罪的，那他们又何尝不是可悲的呢？比如死去的埃德加·博恩斯，还活着的威廉·普林斯与阿德赫拉·布莱克。

还有更多死到临头时都不知道自己是因何而死的人。

阿德赫拉知道她应该尽快离开，可她不能容忍自己就这么离去。她半跪下，伸出手，想合上那双大睁着的蓝灰色眼睛。

凤凰社的人在这时出现。他们直接幻影移形到了房子里，恰巧看到埃德加身边那个戴着面具的黑色身影。

阿德赫拉与小天狼星在博恩斯家不期而遇。刹那间，四目相对。

他们已经有半年多的时间没有见面了。小天狼星的头发稍稍长了点，但面庞还和从前一样高傲不羁。他和他的同伴在一起，真的活成了他想要的样子。这可真好，阿德赫拉下意识地想到。

小天狼星也一眼认出了她，即使她戴着银色的面具。这血缘是多么奇妙啊。

只是，这奇妙的血缘并未帮助小天狼星一下看清所有的事。到很久以后他回想过去，才记起来在这个时候阿德赫拉伸出的右手里什么也没拿，那支魔杖被攥在不常用的左手，显然是没准备施咒。

到那时候他才意识到，也许他这位软弱的妹妹只是想给躺在地上的人合上眼睛。他在那个时候才想起来，从前的阿德赫拉也是个死了只猫头鹰都要抱着它哭上大半天的傻小孩。

此时，他的眼中只有食死徒阿德赫拉·布莱克。

“抓住她。”小天狼星嗫嚅道，身体却没有动。他旁边的爱德华·琼斯敏捷地冲上去，成功地在阿德赫拉幻影移形前的最后一刻抓住了她。

两人不知道的是，他们身上都背负着同一个人许下的诺言，受到同一个人的保护。两道契约认出了彼此，难分高下，于是将他们带到了决断者面前。

它们选择的决断者是简·梅尔，或者说简·普林斯。她是爱德华·琼斯的女友、威廉·普林斯名义上的妹妹、阿德赫拉·布莱克血缘上的表姐。

此时接近黄昏，简·普林斯正在药店的阁楼上看一本很旧的麻瓜小说，作者的名字是“柯勒·贝尔”。看到突然出现在自己面前的两人，她好像一点也不惊讶。

“你抓到人应该送去魔法部，艾迪。”她瞥到了那个戴着银色面具的人，冷冷地说，毫不关心地低下头继续看书。

“对不起，但我完全不知道这是怎么回事，”他解释道，疑惑地看向被他抓住手臂的人，一把扯下了她脸上的面具，“阿德赫拉·布莱克？”他挑起眉毛。

简·普林斯这才从书里抬起头。

“你怎么知道这里？”他逼问道，挡住了阿德赫拉望向简的视线，“你来这里干什么？”

阿德赫拉清楚地感受到他的怒气与对身后人的保护。不知为何，她的心里很平静，仿佛裁决之日已经到来。

“我不知道。”她冷漠地说。

这是实话。阿德赫拉也是一头雾水，知道的并不比爱德华·琼斯多。

“那就说说看吧，”简·普林斯走过来，命令道，“我这不是火车站的医务室，不是你们说来就来、收走就走的地方。”

简与爱德华肩并肩站在阿德赫拉面前，脸上带着她十分熟悉的不耐烦的表情。她拥有一双和威廉·普林斯几乎一模一样的琥珀色眼睛，随着光线的变化或明或暗。

阿德赫拉太熟悉这双眼睛了，以至于她没花什么力气就猜到了眼前人的身份。

简·普林斯没有死，那篇报纸上的讣告是假的。她活生生地站在她眼前，现在还活得好好的。

威廉·普林斯骗了所有人。他身上谜团重重，秘密一个接着一个。或许他是真的不想再欺骗她，打算一页一页地向她揭开，但阿德赫拉现在已经麻木了，连“为什么”都疲于去想了。

何况，她现在更应该担心的是自己的处境。

“……等我们赶到那里的时候，她正好在埃德加的身旁，”爱德华愤怒地看了一眼阿德赫拉，但没有添油加醋，“以我对食死徒的了解，他凶多吉少。”

“你怀疑她杀了他，”简·普林斯干脆地说，“这很简单。我们可以检查她的魔杖。”

爱德华抽走了阿德赫拉的魔杖，将它递给简。阿德赫拉几乎没有反抗。

闪回咒显示，阿德赫拉施的上一个咒语是清洁咒。她用它清理了一本书上的灰尘。

“你抓错人了，”简毫不留情地说，把魔杖还给了阿德赫拉，“她是无辜的。”

“你的意思是她是恰好出现在那里了？”爱德华难掩自己的怒气，“谁会走进一间施了黑魔标记的房子里呢？”

简根本就不想和他讨论这个话题。

“你问我，我怎么知道？也许是他的崇拜者？”她的眼中跳动着冷冷的嘲讽，“斯莱特林学院有一半的人都是他的崇拜者，照你的逻辑应该把他们全都抓到阿兹卡班才对。也许你还能给我争取到一张去阿兹卡班的头等船票呢。”

“你知道我不是这个意思——”

爱德华还想说什么，但简打断了他。

“我只知道你大晚上的抓了一个人跑到我面前。你怀疑她杀了博恩斯，但她压根没施这个咒语。现在，要么你押着她走人，要么你自己走人。”

爱德华很清楚，如果没有确切的证据，自己根本就不能把阿德赫拉·布莱克怎么样。就算他以此为由把她勉强抓回部里，她隔天也会被布莱克家捞出来，没准他们还会去找傲罗办公室索赔呢。他们以前就碰上过这种恶心事。

“我希望你是对的，”他仍然抓着阿德赫拉的手臂，回望着自己的女友，“也希望我是对的。抱歉打扰你了，我这就送布莱克小姐走。”

他要拽着阿德赫拉离开了。

“等等，我和普林斯小姐还有话说。”阿德赫拉能感觉得到，爱德华·琼斯在听到那个名字后一下子就紧张起来了。

“简，我不能把她留下来单独和你——”

“没什么不可以的，不会有事的，”简·普林斯宽慰道，语气如常，似乎对阿德赫拉能叫出这个称谓一点都不感到惊讶，“谢谢你，艾迪。”她干脆地说。

爱德华很不放心地看着阿德赫拉，又将担忧的目光投向简。最终，他还是尊重了她的意愿。

“我就在楼下。”他说罢离开。

阁楼上只剩阿德赫拉与简两人。阿德赫拉从未想过会在这种情况下与她碰面。

“有何指教，布莱克小姐？”简·普林斯神色冷淡地说。看她的表情，阿德赫拉怀疑就算是自己刚刚真的被押到魔法部，她连眼皮都不会多抬一下。

“为什么？”阿德赫拉问，“为什么要帮我？”

“帮？”简的眼睛眯了起来，刻薄的神态简直和威廉是从一个模子里刻出来的，“别把自己想得太重要了，小姑娘。”

“可你确实帮了我。”阿德赫拉认真固执地说。简·普林斯略略惊奇地瞅了她一眼，接着用满不在乎的口吻说：

“就算是我帮了你吧，但人不能总靠别人的帮忙活下去呀。”

她和威廉一样，总是有能刺痛她的本领，哪怕这是她们的第一次对话。

“现在外面正在打仗，你却安安稳稳地窝在这里。你当然可以大言不惭地想说什么就说什么！”她生气地说。

她、威廉、小天狼星、菲利克斯、高奈莉娅……他们所有人都被这场该死的战争牵扯其中，凭什么她就能独善其身？

“你是在指责我吗？可你刚刚还一口咬定是我帮了你呢。”

“这是两码事！”

简·普林斯搁下手上的书，这才认真打量起这名和她有着千丝万缕联系的女孩。

“阿德赫拉·布莱克，纯血家族最璀璨的明珠，”她轻笑了一声，不以为然，“可这个世界上从来没有什么是白来的，权利始终与义务相伴。”

不管是简·梅尔还是简·普林斯，她们都不会去同情阿德赫拉·布莱克。在她们眼中，她已是幸运的。

“可你是一名普林斯！你也是一名纯血统——”

简·普林斯冷笑了一声。

“我倒宁愿自己是个麻瓜出身。”她的目光锋利如刀，似乎能直入灵魂深处，剖开人心最不堪的那部分。

阿德赫拉想起了过去听到的一些零碎片段——

“不行。这绝对不行！我是绝不会让一个私生女踏进我家的门槛的！就算是她的孩子也不行！”沃尔布加说。

“……凡是违拗他的人都没有什么好下场。凡是见过他们的男人都会觉得，普林斯对他的妹妹有一种不正常的兴趣……听说，她的生母在她的身上下了一道诅咒，凡是伤害她的人都会不得好死，所以大家才对她避之唯恐不及。”拉巴斯坦说。

“他的妹妹简·普林斯现在还在霍格沃茨上学。你们是一个学院的，你为什么不去问问她呢？”高奈莉娅问。她那时候是怎么回答的来着？

阿德赫拉觉得最可怕的是，简·普林斯现在竟然在微笑。

“他一定也都告诉你了吧？我的生母在生下我后就把我抛弃了，我的父亲把我当成空气，我的养母天天谋划着要把我杀掉，而他视我为杀母仇人。在我入学后，他们都因为我的身份排挤我……”

她用若无其事的语气将曾经折磨过她、给她带来巨大痛苦的事情娓娓道来，好像它们是发生在另一个人身上似的。它们不能再伤害她了，现在是她在用它们肆无忌惮地伤害别人。

“我怨恨过这一切，尝试过改变，但没用。所以我明白了，我唯一的错误就是来到这个世界。现在，我不过是在尽力修正这个错误，难道这也是错的吗？”

威廉的话再一次在她耳边响起：

我们每个人都是有罪的……没有人是完全无辜的。

阿德赫拉难过地看着她，一句话也说不出来。

“小姑娘，你要学的还有很多呐。”简戏谑地说，坐在舒适的单人沙发上，重新拿起那本书。

“你的哥哥——”阿德赫拉艰难地开口，却不知道如何说下去。

“是一名食死徒？这件事我早就知道了，用不着你再来提醒我。”她语气很冷地说。

不，这不是她要说的。

那么，她要说什么呢？告诉她威廉已经叛变了吗？告诉她其实他没有那么不堪吗？告诉她他已经在尽量改正错误了吗？

阿德赫拉也有一个哥哥，但他更愿意去追逐自己光明伟大的理想。时至今日，她依然相信，他爱她——或者至少，曾经爱过。

“他爱你，简。”阿德赫拉轻轻地说。可这句话似乎无意间踩到了什么隐秘。

“我不需要！”简·普林斯抬起头，厉声说。

或许她从未得到过，又或许那是她不能承受的。

临走之前，阿德赫拉注意到了她手里的那本小说。

“这本书里的主人公也叫简，最终她得到了自己想要的。”阿德赫拉说。

她还记得这本书的结局——

“……因此，我的爱德华和我都很幸福，尤其使我们感到幸福的是我们最亲爱的那些人也同样幸福。”

简·爱与爱德华·罗切斯特最后幸福地生活在了一起。

简·普林斯没有抬头。那些曾经造成的伤害仍在，也许她得花一辈子的时间去治愈。

阿德赫拉走出布朗药店的时候，只觉得疲惫至极。她注意到自己订做首饰的那家银器店就在它隔壁，真是够巧的。她前几天刚刚来过这里，取走了那只做好的挂坠盒。

“威廉少爷请阿德赫拉小姐去庄园。”

小精灵菲拉尖细的声音在她身后响起，阿德赫拉的身体顿时僵住。

她怎么会想不到呢？威廉·普林斯既然能用一个弥天大谎让简·普林斯远离血统纷争，又怎么会不知道她去了哪里？说不定在这周围就有他布下的眼线呢。

阿德赫拉无意间触及了威廉的秘密，他会作何反应呢？也许，她可以更进一步了……但是他对她，究竟……

等阿德赫拉到达普林斯庄园的时候，天色已经暗下来了。橙紫色的晚霞迤逦在天边，妖冶而凄美。

小精灵带她来到了那间曾令她印象深刻的坩埚收藏室。里面没点蜡烛，显得阴森森的。

她甫一进门，就闻到了一股火焰威士忌的气味。男人坐在不远处的地毯上，身上的衣服皱巴巴的。他背靠墙壁上的胡桃木护板，身边倒着几个空酒瓶。

“你在干什么？”阿德赫拉走上前，简直不敢相信面前这个缩在角落里的男人是一向威风凛凛的威廉·普林斯。

“你都知道了，是不是？”他哑着嗓子问，又仰头灌了一口酒，看的阿德赫拉直皱眉。

“我应该知道什么？”

“简，我的妹妹，她还活着。不，准确的说，她是我的堂妹。”

阿德赫拉看不出这有什么值得他颓废至此的。

“我可以发誓，为你保守这个秘密。我不会拿它要挟你——”

他突然低低地笑了。

“这就是我们的不同，对不对？你们永远光明磊落，而我既不能成为真正的魔鬼，也不能做一个好人，甚至都不是一个合格的帮凶。”

“那并不是你的错。没人能想到罗道夫斯会提前回来，”阿德赫拉觉得自己头顶的怒气正在盘旋上升，“看在梅林的份上，你为什么总要把所有的事情都往你自己身上揽！”

威廉大笑，他脸上近乎癫狂的神情令她不详地想到了与丽布拉·麦克米兰的最后一次见面。

在那之后，她死了。

“你以为只是因为博恩斯一家的事情吗？不，不是的。我不是和你说过吗？我的灵魂早就没救了。我用过的那些手段，你连想都不敢想。你以为黑魔王的信任是那么容易得到的吗？死在我手上的人不计其数，只有把自己变得和他们一样，我才是安全的……”

“但你和他们不一样！你已经悔改了！”

“不，我比他们还要糟。我是个糟糕透顶的人，”他将头靠在墙上，痛苦地闭上了眼睛，“我曾经觊觎过她——在知道我们并不是亲兄妹之后。”他轻声说。

那是他藏在心底最深处的烂疮，如今却以他最不愿看到的方式在他在意的人面前被突然挖开，这让他猝不及防。

阿德赫拉感觉自己全身的血液都凝固了……这并不是毫无征兆，不是吗？

“你都做了什么？”她艰难地发问。

“很多。在母亲死后，我一度以为是简害死了她，再也没对她有过好脸色。她好不容易碰上了一个喜欢她的琼斯，却又被我给拆散了——因为那时候的我以为，一名纯血女巫无论如何也不能嫁给一名麻瓜！”

阿德赫拉想起了威廉那名嫁给了麻瓜托比亚·斯内普的姑姑艾琳，从两人的儿子西弗勒斯·斯内普的情况来看，他们家过得委实称不上好。

她所不知道的是，当时哈罗德将艾琳关在了自己的房间，是威廉偷回了她的魔杖、将她放走的。威廉一直觉得是自己害了姑妈艾琳，所以才几近偏执地将简与麻瓜出身的爱德华分开。那时在他眼中，麻瓜出身与麻瓜都一样糟糕。

“再后来，我知道了自己的身世……当时我竟然第一时间想到了她。她在魔药上有如此之高的天分，或许更胜于我。我们有着相同的血脉和同等高度的天赋，只有她能理解我的世界……我怎么可能放她离开呢？”

“可你还是放她走了——”

“在她给了我一巴掌后。那可能是我这辈子最后悔的一件事之一……我吻了她。”

“然后呢？”她紧张地问。

威廉抬头古怪地看着了她一眼，深色眼睛里带着浓浓的醉意。

“然后？然后我给了她一道遗忘咒，让她把这件事情忘了。我知道这是错的，事情不能继续下去了……我骗她哈罗德要把她嫁到布莱克家，她终于有了点反应。很难说是我赶她走的还是她自己逃走的。总之，过了两年，我就在报纸上登了她的讣告。没有人在乎。”

那种悲哀的感觉又回来了。

“她的生母是谁？”她觉得自己的嗓子干干的。

威廉吐出了一个名字。

“柳克丽霞·普威特。”

阿德赫拉感觉自己似乎被一本名为荒诞的书重重地拍了一下脑袋。柳克丽霞是她的姑姑，她当然知道她。

“她这么多年来都一直幻想自己有一个女儿，一直都是这样。她一直以为自己有一个女儿，可所有人都告诉她，她没有。”阿德赫拉的眼睛含着泪水，为她们感到难过。她还记得小时候柳克丽霞曾对她说过很多次，如果自己也有这么一个女儿就好了。

“她有。但她用这段记忆换了一个承诺。若非如此，简不可能平安长大。”

“……我唯一的错误就是来到这个世界。现在，我不过是在尽力修正这个错误。”几个小时前，简·普林斯对她说。

“十七年后，她也用契约拿记忆从我这换得了一个承诺……那是我要付出的代价。我想，这就是你今天和琼斯被一起带到她面前的缘故。你身上也有一道契约，是我们的婚约……我曾发誓要保护你……两道契约产生了冲突，需要一个决断人……这是我以前万万没有想到的。”

威廉仰头，将瓶中最后一点酒也灌进去了。

“好了，现在你真的知道全部的我了，”威廉·普林斯直直地盯着前方，面如死水，“我的父亲，我的母亲，艾琳，哈罗德，简……我身边的人没有一个人能——阿德赫拉·布莱克，你走吧，走的越远越好，别再回来。永远也不要回来。”

那颗曾经高傲的头垂下了。不知为何，这让阿德赫拉不能接受。

她甚至无法容忍。

“你想要逃避责任吗？”她讥讽道，“在发生了这一切之后？”

威廉迟缓地抬起头，他脸上的愧疚没能逃得过阿德赫拉的眼睛。

“我……”

“站起来。”她对他说。

威廉被酒精侵蚀的大脑一时间没反应过来。

“我说，站起来！”阿德赫拉使劲踢了一下他的膝盖，严厉地说，“像个男人一样站起来，告诉我你是谁！”

她身上一瞬间爆发出来的气势似乎将对方震慑住了。他摇摇晃晃地扶着墙站起来，中途跪倒在地上一次，可总算是站起来了。

他比阿德赫拉几乎高了一个头，可现在在她面前却像个迷茫的孩子。

“你是谁？”她问。

威廉的表情木木的，没什么反应。下一秒，阿德赫拉抽出了自己的魔杖直指着他的心脏。

“你是谁？”她厉声发问。

他垂着头，没有去看她的眼睛。

“威廉·普林斯。”他低声说。

“大点声！”魔杖尖直戳着他的胸膛。

“我是威廉·普林斯。”他打起精神说。

“威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯，你听好了。你父亲给你取这个名字可不是让你变成一个随随便便被打倒的酒鬼的！我认识的那个威廉·普林斯高傲、理智、勇敢、自律，大概是我见过的最优秀的男人。我讨厌过他，尤其讨厌他身上那种睥睨一切的傲慢，但他一直以来都是我敬佩的人。威廉·普林斯就算是倒下，也绝不能在此时此地！你听到我的话了吗！”

这是威廉第三次感受到布莱克孤注一掷的疯狂。前两次都成了他不愿想起的回忆，第三次却成了他黑暗生命中的一束光。

但他将目光狼狈地移向一旁，他早已习惯世界一片黑暗。

“我是个玩弄人命的恶魔——”

“你比很多人都好得多！至少，你已经改变了！”

“我是个轻薄了姐妹的混蛋——”

“那只是一个吻！什么也说明不了！”

“我是个背弃了信仰的叛徒——”

“我也是，”阿德赫拉打断了他，“我们都知道，什么才是正确的路。只要坚持下去，我们都可以看到光明来到的那一天。战争会结束，我会嫁给你，我们还要一起度过许多年，直至死亡。”

天已经完全暗下来了。两人在黑暗中对视着，心脏“咚咚”地跳动着——它们好像从没离得这么近过。

“每个人都应该有被原谅的机会。如果你没有，那我给你。”她斩钉截铁地说。

他呆呆地注视着她。犹如天使降临，他的生命被照亮了。

这一刻，威廉·普林斯无比清晰地意识到，自己爱上她了。因为这个世界上再也找不到第二个阿德赫拉·布莱克了。

布莱克家女孩犹如一把利刃，抓住了千分之一秒的空隙，准确无误地插进了他坚硬的心脏。不是棋逢对手，不是惺惺相惜，而是——

历经三年，他终于低下了高傲的头颅，解下佩剑、将自己的所有双手奉上，俯首称臣。

“再不走……就来不及了。”他嗓音沙哑，目光幽暗。

这一刻，在他的世界中，她还握有那根支配一切的权杖。她是高高在上的审判者，代表着存在于他的世界中的一切正义；而他是等待着最终裁决的囚徒，以虚伪的道德之名用条条锁链束缚住对于她的无限渴望。

“不会再有机会了。”他轻声说。

这是她逃离这个丑恶的威廉·普林斯的最后机会。她会抓住的——是不是？一道声音刺透了层层黑暗，击中了他脆弱的心脏——

“你这样的人不懂得爱，也不配得到爱。永远都不会有人爱上你！”

在一九七九年四月的这个傍晚，风吹过斯诺多尼亚的密林，是这片刻沉默的见证者。魔杖尖下的心脏一下一下地跳动着，十八岁的阿德赫拉·布莱克举起了左手，无名指上戴着他们的订婚戒指。

“我接受你的所有好与不好。我发过誓，”她倔强地说，“我就在这里，我哪里也不去。”

他静静地看着她，推开了她指向他胸膛的魔杖，紧紧攥住了她举起的手。两只款式相同的铂金戒指对在了一起，在黑暗中闪着微弱的光。

那曾是他们的誓言，只是当时无人料到会付之真心。

“我无以为报。”他怔怔地看着她，像是一句叹息。

“我要你的心、血、骨头和肉，”阿德赫拉一字一顿地说，执拗而狠厉，“你的过去、现在和未来，你的灵魂，你的爱，你的生与死——你的一切。”

威廉低笑出声。

“太贪婪了。”他温和地评价道。

“怎么，你不愿意吗？”她佯露不悦。

“恐怕我没办法再给你第二次，”他痴迷地注视着那双如星空般闪耀的灰色眼睛，用右手抚上她如玫瑰花般娇艳的面庞，拇指轻轻摩挲，“它们已经是你的了，我的女孩。”

他无可救药地爱着她的疯狂——她的一切。

“全部吗？”她追问道，仍面有疑色。

“全部，”他沉吟道，“我发誓。”他语气庄重，但没有如她所愿将那句话重复一遍。也许这让他感到难为情，她想。

“好吧，我也给予你相同的誓言，”她不甘示弱地微微抬起下巴，脸颊稍稍泛红，“我的……威利。”她不太顺畅地说出了这个称谓。

男巫露出了一个令她意想不到的温柔的微笑。

“好，我是你的。”他的声音低惑，犹如羽毛在暗夜轻轻划过，让人毫无抵抗力。阿德赫拉第一次真正理解了斯特拉很多年前说的那句“他是学校里一半女生的梦中情人”。那双漂亮的眼睛在黑暗中是沉郁的深色，喉结微凸，从她的角度恰好能看到在松开衣领后若隐若现的锁骨……而他凝视着她，对这一切仿若不知。

“我的心、血、骨头和肉，我的过去、现在和未来，我的灵魂，我的爱，我的生与死——”

他说着恋人间的誓言，眼神却是清醒的。不知为何，阿德赫拉从那双她喜欢的眼睛中读出了一丝悲伤。她不喜欢这种感觉。

“我的一切，忠诚于你。”威廉缓缓说。

一颗星得到了另一颗，一个食死徒爱上了另一个。他的灵魂、他的快乐，从此之后，都将系于一身。

“……难道我没有办法能得到一个不灭的灵魂吗？”

“……只有当一个人爱你、把你当做比他父母还要亲切的人的时候；只有当他把他全部的思想和爱情都放在你身上的时候；只有当他……答应现在和将来永远对你忠诚的时候，他的灵魂才会转移到你的身上，你才会得到一份人类的快乐。他会给你一个灵魂，同时又使他自己的灵魂保持不灭。”

“你会一直陪着我，是不是？”威廉·普林斯小心固执地问。

“我会。”这是阿德赫拉·布莱克在暮色中的回答。她想，她找到了那个可以和她共担一切的人——她，连同她所有的秘密。

锁链在黑暗中松开，他步步靠近，卑微地匍匐在她的脚下，奉上一切，被她接过。

现在，在他们的世界中，她是他的女王，他是她的不二臣。

年轻高傲的Prince曾不屑于爱，认为任何人都不配得到他全部的真心。后来，他清醒地看着自己步步沦陷，心甘情愿地将自己完完全全地交给那位名为“阿德赫拉·布莱克”的巫女。她曾化作懵懂的林间鹿引诱他追捕，却在俘获他的心后残忍地现出原形，纯洁与魅惑共存。她总是微笑着踩在他的陈年伤口上肆意跳舞，狠心拔掉他引以为傲的鲜亮羽毛却浑然不知；而他无力抵抗，甘之如饴。

因为，那是他予她的权利，那是她对他的裁决。

阿德赫拉·布莱克赢得了这场以爱为名的战争。


	27. 漫天星辰

Chapter 27 漫天星辰

四月二十八日，周六。阿德赫拉照例去霍格莫德找威廉。和之前都不同，这次阿德赫拉脸上洋溢着快乐的笑容。

“我真为你们感到高兴。”海莲娜由衷地说。

“谢谢你，”女孩快活地说，“我一定会让你继续为我们感到高兴的。”说完，她像是想起了什么，突然红了脸。

往常两人的“约会”大多枯燥无趣。对于威廉来说，不过是换了个地方处理文件；对于阿德赫拉来说，不过是换了个地方看书或写论文。阿德赫拉无意改变这个传统，因为她马上就要参加终极巫测了，时间有限。

让她没想到的是，一向和浪漫毫不沾边的威廉竟然提出要“出去转转”。

“去哪里呀？”她好奇地问。

“到了你就知道了。”威廉脸上带着神秘的笑容。他今天心情看样子也不错，这让阿德赫拉多多少少带了点期待。

十分钟后，两人手挽手站在伦敦魁地奇博物馆的售票处前。售票处的工作人员正在没精打采地看着一份花花绿绿的《巫师周刊》，似乎根本没指望能有人来。

威廉花了两个加隆买了票，带着阿德赫拉当即检票进去了。阿德赫拉直到走到中世纪扫帚展厅时，还觉得自己是在做梦。

“你到底为什么会想到来这里？”她看着展柜中破破烂烂的扫帚，虚弱地开口问道，“我们为什么要来参观博物馆？”

“我知道你很喜欢魁地奇，所以才想着要带你来的。”威廉答道。

不错，他还考虑了她的喜好。阿德赫拉以前从没来过这里，甚至都没听说过有这么个地方。她打量了一下四周，觉得“年久失修”这个词用在这里很合适。

“但你不觉得在外面阳光灿烂的时候跑来黑漆漆的博物馆约会很奇怪吗？”阿德赫拉忍不住问道。

“也许会比较凉快？”威廉试探着问。

阿德赫拉在心里叹了口气。

“又是拉巴斯坦给你出的主意吧？”她无可奈何地问道。

高傲的男巫点了一下头，不太情愿地承认了。

“威廉·普林斯，你有没有脑子？吃过一次亏还不够吗？”阿德赫拉忍不住数落道，连带着他的全名也毫不客气地扯了出来，“今天天气这么好，你为什么不和我约在魁地奇球场呢？你不是也是找球手吗？我们完全可以来一次比赛呀！”

威廉脸上的委屈稍纵即逝。

“我觉得只要和你在一起，在哪里都是一样的。”他干巴巴地说。

“这句话不会也是拉巴斯坦教给你的吧？”她狐疑地问。

“不是，”他立刻否认，“我就是这么想的。”他表现得很真诚。

阿德赫拉又叹了一口气。

“算了，去看看都有什么吧。”

中世纪的飞天扫帚、格蒂·基格尔的日记、飞侠猎手群挂毯……不出一个小时，两个人就把这家小博物馆转了一个遍，其中的半个小时都花在了猜魁地奇队名的游戏上。

在这个游戏中，黑板上会自动出现提示信息，有可能是队徽，有可能是经典赛事，有可能是奇闻轶事。他们要做的，是以最快的速度喊出该魁地奇球队的名字。在游戏结束后，获胜参赛者可以获得一个猜出次数最多的球队吉祥物玩偶。

阿德赫拉抱着一个让她爱不释手的半人高的老鹰玩偶走出了博物馆。这是霍利黑德哈比队的吉祥物，是威廉赢来的。

“你怎么会对霍利黑德哈比队这么了解？”阿德赫拉疑惑地问，“我以为你最喜欢的球队是普德米尔联队。”

“哦，其实我最喜欢的是霍利黑德哈比队，”威廉不以为意地说，“我一直以来都很喜欢这支魁地奇球队。”

阿德赫拉想了想。

“因为它来自威尔士？”

“差不多，”男巫沉吟了一下，“我家是这支球队的股东，我在这上面投了钱。我必须得了解它。”他据实以告。

嗯，这个答案很实际，很威廉·普林斯。阿德赫拉突然想到了点什么

“不会因为球队里都是女巫你才投的这家球队吧？”她逼问道。

“……有关系，但不是你想的那样，而是为了推广美容魔药。”威廉说。

“我想的那样？”阿德赫拉挑眉，重复着他的话，“你倒是说说看，我想的哪样？”

“你知道。”他避开了她的眼睛。

“我不知道。”她不依不饶。

“你不讲道理。”他理智地指出。

“我就是不讲道理，你能把我怎么样？”阿德赫拉理直气壮地说，这让威廉稍稍惊讶。

“我当然不能把你怎么样，”威廉无可奈何地说，“好吧，如果你非要让我展开想象力的话——比如，和女球员约会？”

阿德赫拉觉得这个猜测傻透了。

“带她来魁地奇博物馆吗？”她故意板着脸问。

威廉假装思考：“也许她会喜欢呢？”

“你敢！”阿德赫拉威胁似的挥舞着拳头，“说实话，你干没干过这种事？”

“没有，”威廉连忙说，阿德赫拉严厉地看着他，“好吧……我曾经要过她们的签名照片——但不是为了我自己，是为了我一个生意上的合作伙伴。他女朋友是她们的球迷。”

阿德赫拉依然严厉地盯着他。

“真没有了，”威廉很无辜地说，“我可以对梅林发誓。我连她们长什么样都没在意过。”最后那句大概不是实话，但很应景。

“好吧，我相信你，”她想了想，将怀里的玩偶塞给他，“你帮我抱着这个，我就原谅你——就这么抱着，不许用魔法！”她凶巴巴地命令道。

两个人走在麻瓜街道上，不乏有好奇的路人盯着他们看。

“我怎么感觉成了你的佣人？”威廉抱着玩偶，假意抱怨道。

阿德赫拉笑眯眯地摇摇脑袋。

“你想错了。”她说。

“哦，那是什么？”他看起来对此很感兴趣。

“你是我的宠物呀，我觉得你应该是只猫！”她拍了拍他的肩膀，兴奋地跳了起来。

威廉愣住了。她觉得，他像……猫？他微微眯起眼睛。

“对，就是这个表情！保持住！你每次眯起眼睛的时候，我都觉得你很像一只在晒太阳的懒懒的猫！”她眉飞色舞地说。

嗯，一只懒猫，他可真佩服她的想象力。

“那你有没有想过是什么品种呢？”他看似随意地问道。

“当然有啊。我觉得一定是只充满力量的、机敏警觉的大型猫，也许是只山猫呢！”

山猫……威廉腾出一只手，揉揉她的脑袋。

“乖，记住了，我更希望自己是只好吃懒做的虎斑猫。”

阿德赫拉愣愣地眨眨眼睛，“哦”了一声。

“现在该轮到我了。你知道你在我眼里像什么猫吗？”男巫收回手，不紧不慢地说，勾起了她的好奇心。

“什么呀？”

男巫停下脚步，微微低身，盯着她的灰色眼睛，一字一顿地说：

“一—只—小—奶—猫。”

阿德赫拉气鼓鼓地瞪着那双明亮的琥珀色眼睛，眼睛的主人轻轻笑起来。过了几秒，她也忍不住跟着笑起来。

“你就这么不肯吃亏吗？”她又好笑又好气地问道。

身材高大的男巫微微一笑，神色认真地告诉她：“这是情趣。”

阿德赫拉微微脸红。

“大傻瓜威利。”她嘀咕道。

“幼稚鬼安迪。”他流利地接道。

“好，好，我认输还不行吗？”她缴械投降，用看三岁小孩的目光看着他。

“我要奖励，”男巫一本正经地要求道，“现在就要。”

阿德赫拉一把抓住了他的袖子。

“这是在大街上，”她恼火地小声说，“有这么多人呢！”

威廉看了一眼自己怀里半人高的球队玩偶，没说话。阿德赫拉明白了他的意思。

“这不一样！”她据理力争，“你要是不想的话我可以抱着！”她说着去拿玩偶，可他抓住老鹰的两只翅膀，死不放手。

“托你的福，已经有人在看我们了。”他慢悠悠地提醒道。

阿德赫拉瞪着他，用余光瞥了一下四周，然后踮起脚尖，在他侧脸上飞快地亲了一下，又飞快地缩回来。

“这下你满意了吧？”她没好气地说，脸颊微微泛红。

“你太保守了。”威廉似乎话里有话，阿德赫拉立刻想到了什么。

“你到底想干什么？”她咬牙切齿地问，“我们现在是在外面！”

“所以我们回去吧，”他提议道，“我们要有创新精神，安迪。”

阿德赫拉呆呆地瞪着他，觉得自己像是一条被浪花拍晕了送上岸的鱼。

“你已经向我展示了你是多么的……”她弱弱地开口，“你还想做什么？”

“你。”他意味深长地看着她。

“——闭嘴！”阿德赫拉的脸已经熟透了。

“你想什么呢？”威廉很无辜地说，“我只是想给你看看我最新熬制的魔药呀。”

普林斯家该死的坩埚，她被耍了。

“很好，那你就抱着你的坩埚去过一辈子吧！”阿德赫拉恶狠狠地说，头也不回地大步向前走。

威廉以为她真生气了，立刻安静下来，抱着玩偶乖乖地跟在她身后，却不料她在下一个转角处突然抱住他。

那是一个很深很长的吻，像惩罚似的。威廉毫无防备，整个人都懵了，几乎是在被她抱着啃咬。

一吻过后，阿德赫拉略带得意地看着他。她的脸颊红红的，眼睛很亮。

“你别想再骗我，威廉·普林斯，”小布莱克微微喘息道，“你也没比我好到哪里去。”她明目张胆地嘲笑着他刚刚被她证实的“保守”。

呵，男人。

威廉神色难测地看着她，一时间没说出来话。

“我以前竟然以为你会是个名门淑女。”他过了好一会才挤出来这么一句话。

“没关系。我以前还以为你是个正人君子呢，”阿德赫拉毫不在意，“你别想在我面前逞能！”她凶巴巴地警告道。

男巫轻笑了一声。

“遵命，我的公主。”他说着，凑近了些。

阿德赫拉却将头微微偏过去，轻咳了一声。威廉蹙眉，过了一秒钟才发现不远处有个举着冰淇凌的麻瓜小男孩正好奇地盯着他们——盯着阿德赫拉。

“走啦。”阿德赫拉戳了他一下，小声说道。

威廉瞥了那男孩一眼，吻了吻未婚妻的脸颊，像是在说“她是我的”。阿德赫拉无言以对。她使劲掐了他一下，抓住他的手腕，态度坚决地将他拽走了。

“他只是一个小男孩！”她对他这种幼稚的行为表示恼火。

“我可没在逞能，”威廉慢条斯理地说，怀里还抱着玩偶，落了她半步，“这是本色出演。”

阿德赫拉脚步慢下来，回头讶然地看向他，男巫则露出一个带着得意的狡黠笑容。她嘴唇动了动，想说些什么。

“对，我就是不肯吃亏。”威廉面不改色地替她把话说出来了。

最终，阿德赫拉还是没忍住，两人在阳光下相视而笑。

他们提早回去了，离回学校还有一会。威廉坐在飘窗前，阿德赫拉则枕在他的腿上，津津有味地看着一本麻瓜诗集。考试复习早就被她抛到了脑后。

威廉不自觉地用手指绕着她的一缕头发，阿德赫拉拒绝搭理他。

“等你毕业我们就结婚吧。”他突然说，把阿德赫拉吓了一跳。她手里的书一下子掉了下去，被他一手接住。

阿德赫拉难以想象他竟然能用这么平整的语气说出来求婚的话（虽然他们已经订婚了），威廉似乎完全没理解为什么她会如此震惊（既然他们早就订婚了）。一时间，四目相对。

“如果我说‘不’呢？”阿德赫拉弱弱地开口。

“我想不出你有什么拒绝的理由，”威廉诚恳地说，“你已经考虑两年多了。”他不动声色地盯着她。

“我喜欢四月份！”她捡回了点气势瞪着他，可在他眼里不过是只没有任何威胁、只会张牙舞爪的小猫。

“‘四月是最残忍的季节，荒地上长着丁香，把回忆和欲望掺杂在一起’，”他读着手里的那本诗集，“你喜欢它？”

“我讨厌三月，才不会把婚礼提前呢！”她伸手去够他举起来的那本书，“还给我！”

“十月份。”

威廉突然俯下身来，阴影中的眼睛变为深色，令阿德赫拉无端想起了一只蓄势待发的大型猫科动物。

“别动。我要忍不住了。”他轻声说。

在短暂的僵硬后，阿德赫拉露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“那就不要忍了。”她居心不良地哄诱道。

等待着她的是一阵天旋地转。

黑色的长发在阿德赫拉身下如同海藻般铺开。他似乎还有所犹疑，她温柔地吻了吻他的下巴。

“一月份。”她含情脉脉地看着他，讨价还价道。

“你不想嫁给我吗？”威廉露出微微受伤的表情。那一瞬间，她心软了。

“圣诞节。”

他立刻低头吻住她，似乎生怕她再反悔。她有点明白过来了，他是故意的。

“成交。”他说着，抓起魔杖召唤来一瓶避孕剂。也许是时间太久了，瓶塞怎么拔也拔不出来。男巫忍不住骂了一句，用魔法打开瓶子喝下药剂。阿德赫拉躺在一旁饶有兴致地观看这一幕。

她很快就笑不出来了。二十分钟后，威廉下定决心要一次性解决问题，痛得阿德赫拉的脸一下子变得煞白。等她反应过来的时候，对方已经被她一脚踹了下去。

阿德赫拉身体侧卧着蜷成一团，抽抽嗒嗒地哭着，似乎在忍受着极大的痛苦，像是刚刚中了一个钻心咒。威廉被吓住了。

“对不起，”他爬起来无措地说，“都是我不好，我没想到——”

“威廉·普林斯，”女孩白着脸咬牙切齿地说，“你就是个混蛋！”

“好好好，”他连忙说，“我是个混蛋。”

“你给我滚下去！你这个只顾着自己高兴的骗子！”

“我是个……应该滚下去的只顾着自己高兴的骗子，”他从身后抱住她重复道，认命般地闭上了眼睛，“还有什么？”

阿德赫拉转头瞪了他一眼，继续呜呜地哭着。她的泪水很快浇灭了威廉所有的绮念。他找来止痛药水，哄着她喝了下去，又偷偷用魔法除去了弄到她腿上的东西。阿德赫拉假装没看见。

“你是个废物！”

“……对，我是。”

“你是个自大狂。”

“没错。”

“你是个窝囊废。”

“嗯。”

威廉在她身旁支起脑袋，半闭着眼睛，有一搭没一搭地回应着。他很快被不满的阿德赫拉给推醒了。

“你为什么总要自己喝魔药？”她凶巴巴地问。他闻声睁开了猫一般的琥珀色眼睛。

“你年纪太小了，对身体不好。”他叹了一口气，慢慢摸着她的头发。他好像格外喜欢她的头发。

小女巫扯住他的一只手臂，将头靠了上去。

“你爱不爱我？”她微微嘟起嘴，用一双无辜的灰眼睛看着他。她的眼睛如冬日海水般纯净，好像会说话一样。

男巫的身体顿时僵住。他慢慢将头别了过去，似乎在抑制住自己不去看她，也许……还有一些蠢蠢欲动的念头。

“睡一会吧。别闹。”他颇为艰难地说。

“不行！你一定要说！”她娇蛮地要求道，“说嘛。”她摇晃着他的胳膊。

高傲的男巫抿起嘴唇，不为所动。她试着用唇去触他的下颌，可他一动不动，看上去一点反应也没有。阿德赫拉泄了气，几乎都要怀疑她对他失去了吸引力。

他真的爱她吗？还是只是一时兴起、逢场作戏？他真的会在圣诞节时娶她吗？女人呐，只一刹那，便思绪万千。她兴致缺缺地松开了他的胳膊，拽过来一个松软的枕头作为代替。

普林斯家该死的坩埚、讨厌的搅拌棒、无趣的天平、干巴巴的原材料……她在心中数落着。

“英仙座——”威廉出乎意料地开口了。她没抬头，但立刻竖起了耳朵。他想说什么呢？

他突然靠近，俯视着她，身上的木质香味霎时间包围住她——这也是她闻到的福灵剂的味道，她忽然意识到。一瞬间，心如鹿撞。

“他爱上了一颗星星。”他紧张地说，可掩饰得很好，没被发现。

阿德赫拉屏住呼吸，一动不动地看着他，像是一种鼓励。

“在很久以前，她曾是夜空中最明亮的恒星。但在他心中，她永远都是最亮、最特别、无法被取代的那一颗。她能指引他找到回家的路。”他无比认真地说，直视着她的眼睛，目光缱绻。

他的眼睛可真好看，她禁不住想到。潮水轻拍着温热的沙滩，她像是躺在海边轻轻摇晃的小船上，而他的眼中有漫天的星辰，几乎要把她晃晕了。

她忘记了一切，唯有眼前人……这是真实发生的事吗，还是只是一个瑰丽的美梦、她的幻想？无论如何，她沉醉其中，不愿清醒。

“他们的名字？”她呆呆地问，忍不住要刨根问底。

男巫笑了，主动打破他亲手营造的浪漫气氛，伸手摸了摸她的脑袋，没有回答。可是为什么呀？她感到了淡淡的失落。

“休息一会吧，”威廉说，看着她强打起来的精神，便知道她昨晚又复习到很晚，“我给你讲故事。”他很自觉地提到。他好像将这当成了他的义务，她觉得她有必要给他提供一个履行义务的机会。

“好吧。”她不太高兴地答应了，赌气般地抓紧了枕头。

下一秒，阿德赫拉枕在了他的手臂上……魔法可真好。她没有反抗，闭上了眼睛，满足于身边充斥着她熟悉的气息。他没有指出她的口是心非，他们都默认了这一点。

“在海的远处，水十分蓝，像最美丽的矢车菊的花瓣，同时又很清，像最明亮的玻璃。然而它又很深，深得任何锚链都达不到底。要想从海底一直达到水面，必须有许多教堂尖塔，一个接一个地连起来才行……”

她不是什么名门淑女，他也不是什么正人君子。他们都是人，不能要求更多了。

寰宇茫茫，他在亿万星辰中找到了属于他的那一颗。她，近在咫尺。

也许，一切都在朝好的方向发展吧？

一九七九年五月，斯莱特林队在阿德赫拉的带领下夺回魁地奇杯。学生们在休息室里彻夜狂欢，阿德赫拉却知道，属于找球手阿德赫拉·布莱克的时代要结束了。

一九七九年六月，阿德赫拉参加了终极巫测。她在黑魔法防御术的实践考试中成功变出了一个守护神。银色的守护神快速从她眼前掠过，它的形态大概是一只幼狮或山猫。

一九七九年七月，她因一口流利的妖精语与对妖精历史的熟悉被古灵阁录用了。普林斯家的药店开在古灵阁对面，往常威廉一周就去两三次。自从阿德赫拉开始在古灵阁上班后，威廉出了药店的全勤，每天都派小精灵到她的办公室邀请她一起吃午饭。大半个月过去，在威廉眼皮子底下连大气都不敢喘的药店众人全都知道“普林斯先生的未婚妻就在古灵阁上班”了。

一九七九年八月，阿斯塔·亚克斯利与斯特拉·弗林特准备来一场环游欧洲大陆的毕业旅行。她们邀请阿德赫拉加入，她欣然前往。

阿德赫拉已经很久没有过这么快乐的时光了。她们在旅行途中收到了终极巫测的成绩，阿德赫拉拿到了九个优秀。她带着小小的得意给威廉写了一封信，在两天后收到了男巫的回信。他在信里写道：

“真的不考虑来药店做学徒吗？我可以给你开双倍的学徒工资。”

药剂师培训制度在前几年改了章程。至少三十六个月的学徒期成了报名考试的必要条件，阿德赫拉才不会上当呢。

她在回信中嘲笑了他的吝啬，并向他强调，要嫁给他已经够她受的了，她可不想再给他打工。

她学会了和他开玩笑，学会了在他面前张牙舞爪。

威廉很宽容地什么也没说，在下一次的通信中给她寄了一幅画，上面画着一只趴在地上闷闷不乐的虎斑猫。

看到画的阿德赫拉笑得眼泪都要出来了。那只猫和威廉一样，也有一双琥珀色的眼睛——不知道他是不是故意的。

夜幕降临，三个姑娘一起躺在白天被晒得暖烘烘的沙滩上，仰望晴朗的夜空。

阿斯塔一直在追问阿德赫拉她与威廉的事情，似乎对此很感兴趣。

“……我们打算在罗莎尔芭城堡举办婚礼，时间大致在圣诞节……罗莎尔芭也在海边，入睡的时候可以在枕边听到涛声，城堡的露台上时不时地会飘下来几根羽毛，在涨潮的时候浪花会拍上来……城堡的庭院里种满了白色的玫瑰，一年四季都在开放。”

听上去是座很美的城堡呢。阿斯塔轻轻地“哇”了一声，浅蓝色的眼睛中充满向往。

“到秋天就会定下来。收到请柬后一定要来呀。”阿德赫拉笑着说。

阿斯塔和斯特拉答应了，只不过在这时谁都没想到，这句诺言永远也没有机会实现了。

在星辰大海间，三人说着自己的心愿。

“我没有什么宏图大志，”阿斯塔显得有点可怜，“我就希望以后能嫁个好人家。”她鼓起勇气说，本来以为自己的心愿会被嘲笑。

“一定会的。梅林会保佑所有善良的小巫师的。”阿德赫拉温和地对她说。这句话后来被阿斯塔记了一辈子。

“我想当一名探险家，爬最高的山，骑最快的马，把那些臭男人都狠狠踩在脚下！”红发的斯特拉豪气万丈地说。

阿德赫拉立刻在脑海中勾勒出一个类似于威廉·普林斯的高傲形象。嗯哼，被狠狠地踩在脚下。

“听上去不错。”她忍俊不禁。

“那你呢，阿德赫拉？”阿斯塔的脸颊红扑扑的。

阿德赫拉望着深邃的、震撼人心的星空，怔住了。塞巴斯蒂安曾对她说过，人活着总要有点梦想。

在别人看来，她已经什么都不缺了。那她究竟想要什么呢？

想要战争结束？希望那个高傲别扭的普林斯让她省点心？

不，这些都不太对。

十八岁的女孩在夏季星空下轻轻开口：

“我希望，所有人都可以活在阳光下。”

所有人——不管是追求正义的小天狼星、偿还罪孽的威廉、疯狂迷恋血统的沃尔布加，还是在格里莫广场十二号卑躬屈膝的小精灵克利切。

她希望，在这一切结束后，他们所有人都可以活在阳光下。也许仍有嫌隙，但至少，他们所有人都活在这个令人眷恋的美好的世界上。没有人应该死去。

“很伟大的心愿。”斯特拉评价道，开始后悔自己之前的疏远了。

倒是阿德赫拉不好意思起来。

“我知道这个想法很天真。”她赶紧说。

“不，它确实很伟大。”红发姑娘严肃地说，又戳了戳阿斯塔，“阿斯塔，你说是不是？”

浅蓝色眼眸的姑娘用力点头，鼓鼓的脸颊像只讨人喜欢的小仓鼠。

“她真的是一个很好很好的人呀。”很多年后，阿斯塔·亚克斯利·奥利凡德对自己的孙辈在炉火旁回忆道。

在临别前，斯特拉拉住了阿德赫拉的手。

“我们都要好好活下去。”斯特拉对她说。

两人都已经意识到自己在过去七年中错过什么了。不过，往者不可谏，来者犹可追。

这时的她们都以为，她们还有很久很长的未来；这时的她们都没有想到，此别即是永别。

威廉站在霍格莫德宅子里的壁炉旁迎接归来的未婚妻。女孩给了他一个热烈的拥抱。

“玩的好吗？”他笑着问，宠溺地看着怀里的人。阿德赫拉灰色眸子中跳跃着的喜悦也多多少少感染了他，让他暂时忘记了紧迫的现实。

“你画的猫很棒嘛，”她夸赞道，慷慨地给了他一个吻，“我给他带了礼物哦。”

“嗯？”

“闭上眼睛。”她笑眯眯地命令道。他照做了。

等到威廉再次睁眼后，发现自己脖子上多了个项圈。阿德赫拉站在一码开外的地方，看着他的神情，捧腹大笑。

“你是我的。”她抬起下巴，骄傲地说，目光颇具挑衅意味。

一番打闹后，两人一起气喘吁吁地坐在地毯上，礼物被丢在一旁。威廉为阿德赫拉拢起被弄乱的头发，尝试着把它们给编起来。在试了三次后，他编出来的辫子还是歪的。他在心里暗自庆幸阿德赫拉还没发现，准备待会用魔法给调回来，不料在这时被她抓住手腕。

“我有一件事想告诉你，”阿德赫拉扭过头，认真地说，“是关于黑魔王的。”

威廉脸上的笑容慢慢消失。他的手上还捏着她的发梢。

“什么事？”他不太情愿地问道。尽管他们的手臂上都烙有那个黑色标记，但他们这几个月不约而同地逃避了这个话题。那些快乐像是从两个没有黑魔标记的人那里偷过来的。

“你还记得那些关于他拥有不死之身的传言吗？我想，那不是空穴来风。”她严肃地说。

令她没想到的是，威廉居然露出了一个微笑。她有点糊涂了。

“他就是想要我们这么认为，所以才大肆宣传。但这只是他众多谎言中的一个，”他似乎觉得这个想法很可笑，“没有人可以长生不死。”他直接下了结论。

“可他和我们说过，他采取过某种——”

“你不应该再继续相信他的话！”他严厉地打断了她，之后才发现语气过于急切，“抱歉，我只是——”

阿德赫拉从鼻子里哼了一声。

“你只是又犯老毛病了。”她毫不客气地说，他没否认。

一阵沉默。

“我需要看到证据，安迪。”威廉做出了一点让步。阿德赫拉和他对视着，突然觉得接下来的话都是那么的难以说出口。

连一句遗言都没留下的塞巴斯蒂安、被灌下药水扔给阴尸的小精灵……她突然一个激灵，清醒过来。

长生的另一面是死亡。黑魔王绝对不会容许一个知道他长生秘密的手下活着。不，她不能，至少现在不能。还不至于，没有必要。

“我没有。”她迎着他探寻的目光，将秘密藏在了微笑的面具下。威廉似乎松了一口气。

“如果你发现了什么，一定要立刻告诉我，”他叮嘱道，“我会想办法解决的。”

女孩只是顺从地点头。

算了，来日方长，她想。

在这个夏天，一场婚礼悄悄在戈德里克山谷举办。

从去年夏天就嚷嚷着要办婚礼的詹姆·波特终于在七九年的夏天实现夙愿。他与莉莉·伊万斯在一众亲友的见证下结为夫妻，好友小天狼星·布莱克是他的伴郎。未来，他还会是他与莉莉孩子的教父。

外号“尖头叉子”的詹姆在这一天高兴得手舞足蹈，激动得连一句完整的话都快要说不出来了。他的三位好友站在他身边，想破了脑袋也没找出法子将他那头乱糟糟的黑发给理顺了。

“我们真的尽力了。”小天狼星耸耸肩膀，将梳子抛到了一边。

“别担心，莉莉不会介意的。”老好人莱姆斯·卢平劝道。

“我，我再给你喷一点速顺滑发剂。”彼得·佩迪鲁磕磕绊绊地说。

结果他一不小心把半罐子速顺滑发剂都喷到詹姆头上了，小天狼星看后笑得前仰后合，称詹姆的发型现在就像“一个盖着雪的鸟窝”，还顺带嘲笑了一下彼得的笨手笨脚。

在这个所有人喜气洋洋的日子里，没有人注意到彼得脸上一闪而过的阴郁神情。

莉莉·伊万斯最终没能邀请成昔日好友西弗勒斯·斯内普，因为就在上个月，她和詹姆差点就被伏地魔和他的手下抓住了。多亏凤凰社的其他人得到了消息，及时赶到。

邓布利多有很多能干的密探，其中的一名潜伏在食死徒内部。他们请邓布利多托他打听过被抓走的博恩斯一家的消息，但一直没有得到回音，恐怕凶多吉少。

出于某种阴暗的心思，彼得想挖出那名密探的身份。但他一直都没得到什么有用的消息，甚至连那个人是不是正式食死徒成员都不知道。

如果没有确凿证据，对方完全可以认定他是在撒谎。

很多年后，当那些幸存下来的人回想起一九七九年的夏天时，他们中的一些想起了海边的漫天星辰，他们中的另一些想起了年轻的小天狼星在波特夫妇婚礼上欢畅的大笑。他们禁不住感慨道，那似乎是一个有魔法的夏天。

随着树叶被秋风一点点染黄，夏日的魔法消失了。


	28. 灼灼燃烧

Chapter 28 灼灼燃烧

一九七九年夏季，伊娜·劳伦斯从格兰芬多学院毕业。她是名麻瓜出身的女巫，相貌不太出挑，成绩也很一般，唯一能拿得出手的就是那支笔杆子了。

七月份，她接到了预言家报社总编尼古拉斯·斯基特寄来的邀请函，成为了一名实习记者，被分到了雷欧娜·布雷斯韦特的手下。

雷欧娜·布雷斯韦特在之前一直热衷于报道有关哑炮的新闻。去年夏天，魔法部高官高奈莉娅·麦克米兰被一名哑炮刺杀成功，在那之后，麦克米兰家族就压下了所有与哑炮的报道。

尼古拉斯·斯基特或许能顶住魔法部的施压，却不得不屈服于麦克米兰，因为他们是预言家报社的大股东。麦克米兰家族处事一向温和，可他们并不是任人揉捏的软柿子。

他们愿意善良，并不代表他们必须善良。

在过去一年间，哑炮群体在巫师界的名声降到了历史最低点，这和乔治·麦克米兰的暗中努力密不可分。

布雷斯韦特在写了一个月的星星报道后暂时学乖了，她开始写起魔法部的内幕揭秘，很合一部分读者的胃口。自顾不暇的魔法部根本没空去管她，也就由着她去了。

在布雷斯韦特手下做事的伊娜的关注点可不在魔法部上，她自始至终关注的只有伏地魔和他的追随者们。

上一个敢于报道伏地魔恶劣行径的多卡斯·梅多斯已经被他亲手杀害了，但伊娜·劳伦斯绝不会就此止步。

伊娜是一名记者，她想要对得起自己的良心。如果连他们都不敢为弱者发声，那这个社会还有什么救呢？

“太天真了。”布雷斯韦特在看过她的稿子后直摇头，但还是将它们留下了。这名老记者一边写着魔法部的阴谋论，一边手把手教伊娜改稿子。

与此同时，伊娜联系上了她从前在学校的伙伴。很快，她也成了凤凰社的一员。有了多卡斯的前车之鉴，凤凰社这次派出了一名社员保护伊娜。

艾迪·怀特，或者说，爱德华·琼斯，他对外的掩护身份是魁地奇精品店的店员，实际上是魔法部安排潜伏在对角巷的傲罗，更深一层的身份是凤凰社的成员。

没人知道为何成绩优异的爱德华会被放在一个奇怪的观察员的位置上，到如今已经是第五个年头了。凤凰社派给爱德华的任务是每天在伊娜上下班途中保护她，他只好对外宣称伊娜是他的表妹。

爱德华将这件事告诉了简，但简就淡淡地“嗯”了一声，对他要执行什么任务一点都不感兴趣。

一九七九年九月八日晚，爱德华·琼斯在去预言家报社的路上被击昏，随后被拖到了一个废弃的店面里。二十分钟后，伊娜·劳伦斯落入威廉·普林斯之手。

一九七九年九月十日，莱斯特兰奇庄园。

食死徒们整齐地坐在长桌旁。一具人体在长桌上空慢慢旋转，但没有人敢抬头。

黑魔王坐在长桌的尽头，手边的大蛇纳吉尼盘起身子，正悠闲地摇晃着脑袋。

“我得到了一个消息。有人告诉我，在我们的食死徒队伍中有叛徒。那么，会是谁呢？有谁会步我们亲爱的塞巴斯蒂安的后尘呢？”

没有人敢说话。黑魔王用猩红的蛇形竖瞳扫过长桌上每一个人的面孔，薄薄的嘴唇扯出了一个危险的笑容。

“黑魔王最忠心的手下威廉·普林斯为我们带来了一个客人……伊娜·劳伦斯小姐。也许你们中的有些人还没有听说过她的名号。这位劳伦斯小姐竟然在报纸上说‘纯血理论完全是无稽之谈，任何一个巫师家族往上追溯都有麻瓜先祖’，大肆宣扬人人平等……我珍贵的纯血统们，请告诉我这是不是真的？”

“当然不是！”有着一头黑色卷发的贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇骄傲地挺起胸脯，“我们的祖先中怎么可能有肮脏的麻瓜！”

黑魔王露出一个满意的微笑。

“很好。谢谢你，贝拉。我想，这里的每个人都是这么想的，是不是？”

食死徒们纷纷点头。

黑魔王一挥魔杖，解开了伊娜身上的魔法。在莱斯特兰奇家的地牢待了两天后，她的嗓子已经全毁了。她的衣服下掩盖着数道黑魔法留下的伤痕，可她连一个完整的音都发不出来。

“在这位劳伦斯小姐的脑子里，我看到了不少有趣的东西，”黑魔王慢悠悠地说，“她似乎是我们的阿德赫拉的熟识呢。”

坐在下首的几名食死徒想笑，但他们发现靠近黑魔王的几位都没有笑。

莱斯特兰奇、塞尔温、马尔福、普林斯，他们都没有笑。其余人也只好收起脸上的笑。

“她和布莱克小姐在魁地奇球场上打了六年的比赛，就赢了一次。真不愧是能和我们平起平坐的麻瓜出身啊。”

这次，有几个人发出了呼哧呼哧的笑声。

“现在，黑魔王要将这个光荣的任务交给你。阿德赫拉·布莱克，杀死她！”

十八岁的女孩脸色惨白。

“主人……”

“杀死她！”

所有人的目光都集中在她的身上。她不得不抽出自己的魔杖，慢慢举高。

“你知道那道咒语。很快，很简单……你马上就能成为一名真正的食死徒了！你难道不为此感到高兴吗？”

颤抖的魔杖尖对准了旋转的人体。伊娜的头转过来，目光中带着哀求。

阿德赫拉觉得自己竖起的冷漠面具正在一点点的裂开。很多次，她们在魁地奇球场上一争高下，一起追逐着神出鬼没的金色飞贼。在某种意义上讲，她们是最了解对方的人，就像了解自己的左手一样……

“我，我下不了手。”阿德赫拉小声说，这声音在寂静的会客厅中是如此清晰。所有人都看到，她的杖尖垂下了。

“主人，我可以完成这项任务！”贝拉特里克斯急不可耐地向黑魔王请求道，但黑魔王没理她。

“杀死她，阿德赫拉·布莱克！用你的行动表明你的忠心、布莱克的忠心！”黑魔王命令道，修长的手指旋转着紫衫木魔杖，“动手！”

魔杖再次被举起，这一次，阿德赫拉没有去看伊娜已经充满泪水的眼睛。

“主人，既然人是我抓回来的，还是让我来吧。”威廉·普林斯低声说。

“这怎么行呢？威廉，你需要休息。阿德赫拉·布莱克长大了，该学会为你分担了。”

“动手！”

阿德赫拉惊惧的目光瞥向威廉。两人的目光在半空中触碰，像是心有灵犀一般。男巫冲她微微点了点头，她的心一下子沉到了谷底。终于，这一刻要来了吗？这次是伊娜·劳伦斯，下次又是谁呢？

“阿，阿瓦达，阿瓦达——”她哆哆嗦嗦地说。

一声嗤笑。

“阿瓦达索命！”黑魔王的紫衫木魔杖射出一道绿光，直直击中了漂浮在长桌上空的人。

“砰”地一声，她摔在长桌上。

伊娜·劳伦斯死了。

她的身体折成一个奇怪的角度，伸出的手离阿德赫拉非常近，不过几英寸的距离，就好像之前无数次在魁地奇球场上试图抓住金色飞贼一样。

“废物。”失去耐心的黑魔王冷冷地说。

伊娜大睁着眼睛，一滴眼泪慢慢滑落脸颊，落到长桌上。阿德赫拉的心似乎被它灼出了一个洞。

黑魔王用手拍了拍大蛇纳吉尼的脑袋。“用餐吧，纳吉尼。”他懒洋洋地说。

大蛇的身体蜿蜒着上前，它的眼睛中闪着贪婪残忍的光芒。

当晚，霍格莫德。

窗外大雨倾盆，豆大的雨滴毫不怜惜地击打着庭院中盛放的白色玫瑰，像是在肆意宣泄着什么。

时间好像回到了两年前塞巴斯蒂安惨死的那一夜。阿德赫拉缩在沙发上，目光呆滞，用毯子把自己裹得严严实实的。

威廉跪在沙发前，一言不发。

事实上，他不知道自己现在能说点什么。威廉·普林斯有着很奇怪的道德感，可以说是割裂的。哈罗德培养出的冷漠本能告诉他，杀戮并没有什么错，有的人注定要死。但他后来自己慢慢摸索出来的理论却告诉他，任何形式的杀戮都是不能被宽恕的。

他是个追求极致完美的人。一件事，要么不做，要么就做到最好。他自己摸爬滚打着找到了平衡，知道什么时候该利剑出鞘，什么时候该留有余地。他知道那是错的，可同时也知道有时他不得不那么做。

“我愿意相信你，”阿德赫拉开口，显得疲惫极了——这是高度集中注意力使用大脑封闭术的后遗症，“但你必须要给我一个理由。”

“你要听全部的实话吗？”威廉问。他垂下眼睛，自己心里也没什么底。

“告诉我所有你知道的。”她命令道。

“劳伦斯必死无疑，她的死亡从一开始就是设计好的。”他冷静地说。

阿德赫拉过了好一会才反应过来。

“你是说——”她几乎要窒息了。不，不，这绝不可能……

“凤凰社里出了叛徒。他把食死徒内有凤凰社眼线的情报传了回来。如果我再不做点什么，他很快就会查到我的头上来。到时候，我们谁都保不住。”

阿德赫拉不是不知道他的忠心都是用一条条人命垒起来的，可当她真的直面这一切时，她感到了刺骨的寒冷。

“所以说，这又是你们谋划好的？上一次是和塞巴斯蒂安，这次是和凤凰社。塞巴斯蒂安是自愿赴死的，可是伊娜呢？她也是自愿的吗！”她冲他吼道，两行眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。

这不一样。从没有人有权利可以随意剥夺他人的生命，除非他们自己同意。否则，没有任何人、任何团体、任何崇高目的可以这么做。

阿德赫拉还记得伊娜临死前哀求的眼神，那和塞巴斯蒂安受尽折磨后的求饶绝不一样。

“那个女孩是自己送上门来的。她的命运从她加入凤凰社的那一刻起就已经决定了，”他神色冷酷，“你听好了，阿德赫拉，在这个世界上生命与生命从不平等。有的人活下去能发挥更大的价值，而有的人最大的价值就是在合适的时候死去！我们能活下去的唯一办法，就是努力让自己变成更有价值的人！”

“我们既是下棋的人，也是别人手中的棋子。你以为凤凰社是什么？慈善组织吗？他们从不需要没有用的人！”

阿德赫拉的眼睛充满泪水。

“那伊娜呢？她就活该去死吗？”她的声音颤抖着，“那也是一条活生生的人命啊！人命是不能拿来算计的！”

“我们现在在打仗！我从没说过她活该去死。但是她死了，我才能继续在黑魔王的眼皮子底下潜伏下去，只有这样我们才能拯救更多的人。这个时候你还要说，人命是不能拿来算计的吗？”

阿德赫拉无法回答这个问题。

“我本来以为，他们是不一样的；我本来以为，他们和我们不一样。”她带着可笑的固执说，像是发出了一声悲鸣。

“都是手上沾了血的人，谁又能比谁好到哪里去呢？”威廉不以为然，语调缓和了些，“但他们确实比我们要好。只要有可能，他们绝不会伤害无辜的人。他们会保护他们。”

“我本来以为，他们是正义的。”她将身体缩成小小一团，委屈地说出了这句话。

“这个世界上没有人能代表正义，因为根本就不存在绝对的正义。自以为代表了正义，无知又可笑。”他毫不留情地讽刺道。

“那我们做这些又有什么意义呢？”她缩成一团的样子显得十分可怜。

“当然有！虽然我已经无可救药了，但我能在我死之前尽自己的一点力量让这个世界在未来变得更美好一点。这个世界需要的从来都不只有光明。如果你想靠近恶魔消灭他，那你首先得把自己变成一个恶魔。我们这样的人负责将恶魔杀死、将这个社会的泥垢都挖出来，其余的人才能干干净净、堂堂正正地活下去。

“我从来都不敢奢望能活过这场战争，就算我侥幸活下来，然后呢？去接受威森加摩的审判然后被投入阿兹卡班吗？或者在别人的唾弃中度过余生？这从来都不是我想要的。而你，阿德赫拉，你和我们不一样。你是……你还是干净的。只要你熬过去，一切都会好起来。”他的目光中带着一点怜惜。

“不，不……威廉，你得活下去，你一定得活下去，”阿德赫拉拽住他的袖子，神色慌乱，乞求地看着他，“答应我，你会的。”她凝视着他。

琥珀色眼睛的青年露出一个惨笑。

“我没法答应你，安迪。因为天命不可知。”他平静地说，似乎已经接受了这个早已预见的命运。

他也终于有了无力改变的事。

阿德赫拉还在不停地流泪，威廉抱住她，淡淡的木质香味包围着她，带给了她暂时的心安。

“我知道这很难，”威廉说，“但我们得坚强一点，再坚强一点。”

坚强一点吗？阿德赫拉不敢深想这句话到底是什么意思。她发抖的手指出卖了她心中的恐惧。

威廉心跳一滞。他缓缓吐出一口气，终于不得不认清现实——

他怀中的女孩、他的未婚妻、曾对黑魔王宣誓效忠的食死徒，是个与战争格格不入的另类。他不能再假装看不到，不能再自欺欺人、骗自己她可以，不必再试探。

是时候做出决定了……他不能再贪恋她的陪伴。他得把她送走，远离战争中肮脏的一切，正如他先前计划过的那样。

“再等等我，等我把一切都安排好……”威廉出奇的冷静，欲言又止，“会没事的。”他不会轻易给予承诺，只是淡淡地说，又或许只是在拖延那一天的到来。他知道，他不舍得。

可阿德赫拉没能明白弦外之音。她以为，她不可能一辈子躲在他的翅膀底下。她得对自己负责，为自己曾经的错误付出代价，不能总让他人代她受过。

“他要让你去干什么？”她颤声问，抑制不住话语中的恐惧。男巫慢慢抚摸着她的黑色长发，并未回答。

“这没什么。别担心。”他轻描淡写地说。

“你不能再为了我——”

“你是我的未婚妻，”他打断了她，用一种不容置疑的口吻说，“我可以为你做任何事。”

阿德赫拉的脸颊紧贴着他的胸膛，她仍在默默地流泪。她无法说，她不需要。

“那是我的错。”她绝望地说。

“只是一个正常人都会犯的错误，你身边的人差不多都犯了。”

“可这不代表它就是对的。”

“你在苛责自己，”他冷静地指出，“你不能强迫自己去做一件你根本做不到的事，更没有能力改变过去。”

“那你呢？”被踩到痛处的阿德赫拉猛地抬头看他，“你说这些不就只是出于你心里那该死的责任感吗！”她哭着冲他吼道。

一直以来都是这样——高傲自大的威廉·普林斯和他无可救药的责任感。他总是能看透一切，高高在上，蔑视一切。

威廉抱住她的手臂紧了紧。

“不，”他哑声说，“不是这样的。在我眼里，责任源自……爱。”

“我爱你，阿德赫拉·布莱克，”威廉捧着她的脸，直视着她的灰色眼眸，手指微微颤抖，“我愿意做任何事，只要你好好的。我们会坚持下去的……对不对？”他轻声问道，面容恳切。因为，他无法忍受再次失去。现在的他，只有她了。

阿德赫拉抬头看着他，只是静静地流泪。

这就是过去那个孩子气的她想要得到的誓言，这执念始于那场华丽盛大的初面与虚荣心的作祟。三年后，她得到了，喜悦却像是笼罩在浓浓晨雾中的太阳，不再能强烈炙热地照耀着她的心房。

她已经过了只因一句誓言感动的年纪。泪水滚落到衣襟上，已经晕开了一片，正如同她心中弥漫开来的淡淡悲凉。

“威廉·普林斯——”她唤着他的名字，将手放在他心脏的位置，汲取他身上的温暖，感受着他此刻有力的心跳。

没有人知道它何时会停止跳动。战争是生命的强效催化剂。他们迅速成长，迅速绽放，迅速凋零，被人遗忘。没有什么是永恒的，只除了现在被他们握在手中的这一刹那——

“我也爱你。”阿德赫拉喃喃道，手指不自觉地抓皱了他的衬衣。

布莱克家的女孩愿意给予他相同的誓言。在她眼中，在他们的世界里，他们始终平等。

威廉抓住了她的那只手。两人手攥着手，额头靠在一起，一时间相对无言。他们是两个在黑暗中遇见的人，交换了真心，然后一同沦落。阿德赫拉似乎看到，一滴眼泪划下了他的面颊。这不应该是他……她抬手想为他拭去那滴泪。

突然，威廉伸出手臂将她死死圈到自己怀里，像是在以这种方式确认些什么。阿德赫拉感受得到，他哭了。

“我——对不起……我不是有意……”他语无伦次地说，“你不会离开我的，对不对？”他的语气中透出了一丝孤注一掷的偏执。

阿德赫拉用手轻轻抚摸着他的后背，像是在安慰一个比她大得多的孩子。

“我爱你。”她在他耳边轻声说，露出一个带着泪光的微笑，试图用这句话抚平他心中那一丝突然出现的恐惧。

他以为他得到了他想要的承诺。但在他看不到的地方，女孩的笑容温柔悲伤。

阿德赫拉·布莱克爱威廉·普林斯，所以她也愿意为他献出一切，除了她的良知。

窗外，雨势渐强，雨滴以一种不容抗拒的强硬态度打在洁白的花瓣上。玫瑰纤弱的枝茎承受不住这疾风骤雨，随之摇晃着，几乎要被折断。

一阵细细麻麻的吻落在她的脖颈上，她没有拒绝，很快做出了回应。

一道刺目的白色闪电划破黑色幕布般的天空，一瞬间照亮了黑暗中近在咫尺的面孔与眼中的渴望。他们几乎都能数清对方的睫毛。没有什么可犹豫的，事情不会更加糟糕了，别有什么期待。

威廉主导着一切，态度强硬地推进、却又极尽温柔地亲吻，一反常态地极力索取，似乎想以这种方式证明什么。低沉雷声响起的时候，她忍不住发出一声隐含痛苦的短促尖叫，用指甲抓破了他的脖颈，而后无力地垂下。他吻去了她脸颊上的泪，可这不够，还远远不够……

阿德赫拉被动地承受着，理智早已在一次次的冲击中被碾碎。她在恍惚中意识到，他不喜欢有声音……可为什么呢？回答她的是更加强烈的浪潮……

于是一切都在压抑的沉默与黑暗中进行。在这个夜晚，世界好像只有无尽的雨声，和一对试图逃避现实的男女。爱、绝望、燃烧的痛，极致的占有、被蹂躏的童贞，铭记于心的承诺、于死寂中迸发的生机……他们都渴求更多，更多，甚至无限……

白色的花瓣落到花园泥泞的土地上，无力挣扎，在黑暗中，似乎正逐渐被雨水染红……

水雾氤氲的浴室中，威廉犹豫了一下。

“如果……你愿意吗？”他低声问道。

阿德赫拉半闭着眼睛，没有答话。威廉见状，面上并没有露出意外或失落的表情。

窗外的雨仍然下个不停。

时间差不多了。小精灵送来干净的衣服。阿德赫拉气息奄奄地卧在床上，威廉却已穿戴整齐，又钻回到忠心食死徒普林斯的外壳里。他们都知道外面正在发生什么，窒息的重压从未远去。

“不要走好不好？”她情绪低落地问道，伸手抓住了他的袖子。她身上的酸痛还未散去，眼睛仍旧红肿。

“我保证，等你醒来的时候就能看到我。”他为她拭去了眼角的泪，语气柔和，但心里已经拿定主意。

然而她没有松手。她不再掩藏自己不切实际的渴望，不顾一切地喊出了那个不久前刚刚出现的诱人想法——

“不要去了——我们一起逃走吧！”她攥着他的袖子，几乎是在哀求地看着他。

这太疯狂了，他们是不可能抛下一切一走了之的。但阿德赫拉知道，如果此时他点头，她是愿意的，无论是隐姓埋名、浪迹天涯，还是提心吊胆、被人追杀——就算是死，她都愿意，只要和他在一起。她就是知道。

男巫悲哀怜惜地看着她，摸了摸她的脑袋。

“我做不到，但你会没事的。”一个意料之中的答案，依旧是那种让她失落的淡淡语气。

抓住他袖子的手慢慢松开了。

阿德赫拉早已料到他不会答应。疯狂退去，她只是温顺地点头。威廉看着她眼中的光芒一点点熄灭，心里像是被狠狠扎了一刀似的，可他必须保持冷静。

他刚刚差一点就答应了，但他不能这么做。理智告诉他，他们两人一同逃脱成功的可能性几乎为零；而如果他们中只有一个能活下来，他希望那个人是她。他始终在以他的方式保护着她。

“你想知道我的答案吗？”阿德赫拉突然说。威廉抓住斗篷的手一顿。

“我希望，他们可以出生在一个那样的世界。”她用低哑的嗓音一点点用力描绘着——

“没有战争。”

“没有血统高下。”

“所有的孩子、所有的人，都在阳光下……”她哽咽着说。

纯血统与麻瓜出身不再相互仇恨，不必亲密无间，但不会再有人为了这个可笑的理由白白送命。生命如此美好，不应为此浪费。他们的未来可以拥有很多种可能，但这其中绝不包括一个被草草画上的休止符……

“——会实现吗？”

她带着经由残酷死亡洗礼的天真，看向他的目光依然清澈。这一次，不是乞求，更似期望，在他眼中几乎是神圣的。他怔怔地望着她，一种难言的情绪将他击中。

在这一刻，威廉突然明白，其实一直是他在依赖她、渴望她。她是他心中的那团火，他于黑暗中坚忍的理由、对于未来的所有幻想——他全部的良知。很难想象，这世间所有语言的所有词汇都会不足以形容一个人的美好，但在他心中，阿德赫拉·布莱克就是这样的存在。

窗外冷雨不歇。心中的火焰，正在灼灼燃烧。

看到他点头，女孩露出一个微弱的笑，似乎是满足了。

“谢谢你。”她疲惫地说。

临睡前，阿德赫拉提出了一个要求。她想让海莲娜在晚上陪着自己，威廉答应了。

“晚安，安迪。”威廉系上斗篷，眷恋地望了她一眼。

“早点回来，”阿德赫拉微笑道，“晚安。”

这是他们最后一次互道晚安。她望着他的背影，感到希望正在一点点从她手中流逝。也许她还有机会告诉他，她突然想到……可他要负担得已经够多的了，她不能。她不忍心。

威廉走了。他想用他的那套理论勉强支撑着她摇摇欲坠的世界。而现在，它们终于倒下了。

她已无退路。

悲伤裹挟着恐惧向她袭来。她蜷缩在被子里瑟瑟发抖，咬紧牙关，不想发出任何的呜咽声。她之前已经信错了一次，难道这一次也错了吗？

她从未和别人说起，但实际上，她以有小天狼星这样的哥哥为傲，真的。她羡慕他对于正义与理想义无反顾的追求，以为他的选择是对的。可现在她突然发现，这一切都是错的。

她自诩聪明，却好像从来都没有看清过任何人。她总是不断地被骗、上当、付出真心、发现谎言，然后鼓起勇气、再次被骗、再次上当、再次付出真心、再次发现谎言。她以真诚待世界，世界却以谎言欺她。

而这一切，什么时候才是尽头呢？

淡金色长发的海莲娜走进卧室，坐到了她的床头，用怜惜的目光看着她。

“我真傻。”阿德赫拉喃喃道。

“不，你是我见过的最聪明的女孩。”

“我很软弱。”

“不，你很勇敢。”

“我是个食死徒。”

“你是善良的。”

阿德赫拉突然扑进她的怀里，呜呜地哭起来。海莲娜轻轻地拍着她的后背，像是在对待婴孩一样。

那时的海莲娜以为，她哭出来就好了。

“你想听星星的故事吗？”心绪平复后的阿德赫拉问她。

“好呀。”海莲娜微笑道。在她期待的目光中，阿德赫拉弱弱笑了笑，开口道：

“从前，有一颗大犬座的星星。她的光芒并不太亮，但她很快乐……在她身边，有很多很多颗其他的星星陪伴着她。他们在夜晚的天空俯视大地，以为自己很高贵。”

“这颗星星有一个哥哥，他们属于一个星座。她对哥哥说，我们会永远在一起。她希望得到他的回应，可是没有。”

“哥哥走了，她很伤心。她在心里想，他们总归是一个星座的，之间有割舍不开的关系。”

“大家都把这颗星星当作一个孩子。星星的妈妈能注意到的也只有星星的哥哥，因为他是那么亮，那么亮。在哥哥走了以后，星星想要代替他。”

“在这时，星星认识了另一颗星星。她会嫁给他。那颗星星来自英仙座，高傲得不可一世。星星想让他看到自己。”

“于是她拼命地燃烧自己，希望可以有哥哥那么耀眼，希望能让未婚夫看见自己。她烧着烧着，突然有一天，她发现，自己再怎么努力，光芒也不可能刺破黑夜，也不可能有哥哥那么亮。”

“她失败了。她想起来，哥哥是大犬座的前腿，而她是后腿。她一直都在追赶他，可永远都赶不上……大犬座是这样，英仙座也是这样。”

“她想让他带着自己离开，可他拒绝了。他也离开了。”

“星星的梦醒了。她意识到，虽然大家都在夜空，可永远不能触碰彼此。她意识到，无论再怎么挣扎，她也逃不开漆黑的宇宙。无论她朝哪个方向走，结果都是一样的。”

“现在，她烧尽了自己，要坠落了。”

“她的名字是……”她哽咽着，说不下去了，蜷缩在被子里瑟瑟发抖。她真的想他了，可是他在哪里啊。

海莲娜的手紧紧攥住了阿德赫拉的。她怎么会听不出这个故事的意思呢？

这次，她的故事终于有了一个结局，不再是没头没尾的样子。只是听故事的人变了，讲故事的人也不是从前那个了。一切都回不到从前了。

“你一定要好好活下去，一定要，”她的海蓝色眼睛中盛着泪水，“你是我见过的最好的人之一。你和他们不一样。是这个世界配不上你。你值得更好的。”她的泪水砸在了阿德赫拉的手背上。

不，她不值得。

但阿德赫拉没有将这句话说出口，她不想让对方再为自己担心了。那都是无用功。

威廉说过的话回旋在她的耳边……

“我做不到。”

“虽然我已经无可救药了，但我能在我死之前尽自己的一点力量让这个世界在未来变得更美好一点……如果你想靠近恶魔消灭他，那你首先就要把自己变成一个恶魔。”

“劳伦斯必死无疑，她的死亡从一开始就是设计好的……你以为凤凰社是什么？慈善组织吗？他们从不需要没有用的人！”

“我们能活下去的唯一办法，就是努力让自己变成更有价值的人！”

……有价值的人吗？小时候乖巧听话的阿德赫拉一直都想当一个被人需要、被人喜爱的人。身上的酸痛不断提醒着她刚刚发生了什么，他走了，又似乎还在。现在，她累了、倦了，不被理解，没有任何安慰；那些她曾经追逐过的东西看起来也是那么可笑。

“我爱你，阿德赫拉·布莱克，我愿意做任何事，只要你好好的。”

她终于得到了，可这份爱沉重到令她窒息，她恐怕无力承担。

也许，是时候离开了，带着她的秘密一起。但是……

“你还记得那首歌吗？就是我去年夏天教给你的那一首。”

海莲娜擦干眼泪，点点头。

“唱给我听吧，好吗？”她的脸上带着微笑，看上去已经没事了。

海莲娜用轻柔的嗓音唱道——

对角巷的猫，夏日的雨  
猫头鹰的翅膀扑棱响

尖尖的塔楼，湖面的金光  
笛音随着风飘向远方

纯白的玫瑰，黄昏的钟声  
灿烂星光洒满了梦境

马车的轱辘，心爱的人儿  
无人知晓归途在何方

……

马车的轱辘，心爱的人儿  
无人知晓归途在何方

没有人知道，未来通向哪里；没有人知道，她的归途在何方。季节交替，灵魂漂泊，过去的一切都宛如一个交织着华丽星光的梦。她孤身来到这个世上，结局时亦孤身离去。

童年的歌谣带给了她最后的慰籍。

那颗即将坠落的星星叫做Adhara。

一九七九年九月十一日早，威廉·普林斯匆匆赶回，将未婚妻阿德赫拉·布莱克送到格里莫广场十二号。他用了比平时多的香水，但她还是闻到了他要极力掩盖的血腥味道。

她注意到了他的疲惫和虚弱，猜到了夜间都发生了什么，但没有开口询问。一丝悲哀划过她的心间，她几乎要麻木了。

“……你怎么样？”他关心地问。

“不能再好了。”她机械地答道。这是他想要的答案，她想。

他在临别前亲吻了她的额头。

“会没事的，”他低头看着她说道，眼睛下带着淡淡的青色，脸色苍白，“我保证。等我回来——你会的，对不对？”他掩藏着心里的紧张，仿佛预感到了什么。

女孩的脸上带着柔柔的笑，就像他们第一次见面时那样。

那时，她从高高的台阶走下，他走向她，低头亲吻了她的手背。也许从那一刻开始，他就注定是她的Prince。

“婚礼的时间定在十二月二十二日。我又种了很多你喜欢的……白色玫瑰花。”他恳求地望着她。

阿德赫拉点了点头，脸上的笑容平静，平静到让人简直不敢相信她在几个小时前曾濒临崩溃。

在他眼里，她已经到家了；她也是这么认为的。

但他们都错了。

那是威廉最后一次看到真实的阿德赫拉。下了一晚的雨停了，格里莫广场石板地上的水洼反射着微弱的阳光，秋日的空气清新湿凉。她穿着一身样式简洁的灰色连衣裙，披着墨绿色的斗篷，黑色的卷发被盘起用钻石发卡固定在脑后。他看着她一步步地走上石阶，被小精灵迎进了漆黑的门廊。她在关门前冲他挥了挥手，脸上带着宁静平和的微笑。

人总是在无知觉时失去，因此能微笑着若无其事地告别。

大门关上，他的女孩不见了。

一九七九年九月十二日，拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇前来拜访布莱克一家，说是来送婚礼请柬。可实际上他只是借着这个由头来看看被他视为妹妹的阿德赫拉。

“黑魔王很生气，”他躲避着她的目光，“我不能骗你说没有。普林斯去替你求了情。作为惩罚，他又被派到北边去了。其实——”

他欲言又止。

“其实什么？”阿德赫拉淡淡地问。

“其实你只要一狠心，一咬牙，把咒语念出来就完事了。这事没有你想象的那么难。”他难得认真地说。

阿德赫拉看出来了，他是在向她传授经验。可她不需要。

“我知道了，谢谢。”她礼貌克制地说。

阿德赫拉突然很想问问他，他当时对无辜的菲利克斯·麦克米兰下手时是不是也是这么想的——

一狠心，一咬牙，咒语念出来，一条生命就逝去了。那个拥有祖母绿眼眸的温和青年再也不能给她写信、和她一起探讨历史究竟是由谁书写的了。

但她没有问，因为她是食死徒布莱克。

威廉曾说过要保护她，也确实履行了承诺。他已为她破例太多。但她知道他不能永远护着她，谁也不能靠谁的帮助活一辈子……

“我从来都不敢奢望能活过这场战争……你和我们不一样……只要你熬过去，一切都会好起来……”

“在这个世界上生命与生命从不平等。有的人活下去能发挥更大的价值，而有的人最大的价值就是在合适的时候死去！”

再这么下去，她只能成为他的负担，实际上已经是了……没有她，他只会做的更好。他是更有价值的人；比起她，他更值得活下去。

骄傲的阿德赫拉·布莱克无法容忍自己成为别人的负担。

也许，真的是时候离开了。

一九七九年九月十三日，下午，布莱克家的客厅。

阿德赫拉拂去琴罩上的灰尘，掀开了钢琴的盖子。她坐在琴前，弹的是一首贝多芬的奏鸣曲。

父亲奥赖恩坐在沙发上，听着女儿的琴声。

曲子的开头是一段很长的、充满悲伤情绪的极缓板，而后转为辉煌的快板。阿德赫拉在很久以前练这首曲子的时候，手指还不够长，也因此总要省略一些音符。

现在，多年未弹，她将这首曲子捡起来的时候，手指还保有原来的记忆，那些音符依然被省略。

阿德赫拉是个爱幻想的孩子，曾为这首曲子想象过很多场景——行军的战士，初春的田野，融化的溪水，鸣叫的鸟儿……从前幸福的阿德赫拉从不知悲怆为何物，只是机械地按照谱子将那些音符弹出来，按照自己的理解将它弹成了童话。

但现在似乎不同了。久病初愈的奥赖恩坐在一旁，放在沙发扶手上的手指轻叩着节拍，很快察觉出了不同。

节奏是刚毅不屈的，核心却是一团慢慢化开的、浓黑的绝望与悲伤。

沃尔布加在阿德赫拉弹到那段重复的极缓板时出现。她的手里捏着一封信，鼻翼扇动，脸色铁青。

琴声戛然而止。

“是贝拉的信。她告诉了我前几天发生了什么事，”沃尔布加将信摔在了地上，“你怎么敢违抗黑魔王的指令？”她怒斥。

阿德赫拉深吸了一口气，试图平复心绪。但她的心脏还是不由自主地越跳越快……

曾经，母亲的认可对她来说意味着一切。它在背后冷冷地操控着她，告诉她何为对错、应做什么，如同一个怎么也甩不掉的鬼魂。可她不想继续当一个任人摆布的木偶了，她想拥有独立的意志。

“黑魔王要见你。明天一早，在莱斯特兰奇庄园，”沃尔布加从鼻子里哼了一声，“阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克，你记住了——”

“布莱克家的孩子决不能懦弱！”沃尔布加严厉地说。

那些潜藏在记忆深处的条条框框突然出现，违抗母亲的意志带来的强烈负罪感冲击着她脆弱的理智。她以为她摆脱了，但其实一切照旧。

阿德赫拉觉得她就要撑不住了。她将求救的目光投向了坐在沙发上的奥赖恩，希望他能说点什么，只要随便说点什么别的——

“你妈妈说得对。”她向来懦弱的父亲对她说。

一瞬间，阿德赫拉的脸顿时变得同纸一样白。

布莱克家的孩子决不能懦弱……不听话和没有用的孩子都会被抛弃……阿德赫拉·布莱克绝不能让人失望……它们渐渐将她包围、裹住、勒紧，直至她熟悉的窒息感……

她坐在琴凳上的身体晃了晃，但还是稳住了。

“我明白了，”她用细若蚊蝇的声音说，嘴唇微微颤抖着，“但能让我把这首曲子弹完吗？我弹完就回去——准备。”她说出了这个听上去很可笑的请求。

沃尔布加轻蔑地瞥了他们父女一眼，没表态，扭头走了。奥赖恩痴迷的那些音乐与文学，沃尔布加一窍不通。

阿德赫拉将剩下的半首曲子弹完，中途弹错了好几个音，混在和弦里是那么的刺耳。奥赖恩听出来了，也觉出来女儿的状态不对。最后一个音落下，她将手放回膝盖，静坐了好一会。他看着她站起来，将钢琴整理好，然后转向他。

她的脸颊苍白得近乎透明，长长的睫毛挡住了他问询的目光。

“我今天不下来吃晚饭了，”她用微弱的声音交待道，“我得准备明天的——”

阿德赫拉没再往下说下去。奥赖恩本想叫住她，问问她到底怎么了，为什么在刚刚弹琴的时候会错误连篇。

可最终，他没有。奥赖恩自幼懦弱惯了。他有一位强势的母亲，后来又为自己找了一位强势的妻子。他本来以为，自己还会有一位强势的女儿。她们会为他扛下所有。

阿德赫拉犹如幽灵一般走在这栋她生活了十八年的老房子里。她熟悉这里的每一个角落，然而它们现在不再能给她带来安全感。恐惧的利爪攫住了她的五脏六腑，让她几乎寸步难行。

她扶着楼梯的栏杆，终于回到了顶楼自己的房间。她用尽了身上最后一点力气，将门关上，而后身体靠在门板上，慢慢向下滑落。

阿德赫拉·布莱克的世界终于全盘崩塌了。

为什么呢？为什么事情会变成这样呢？她将身体缩成一团，用左臂抱住膝盖，伸出了自己惯常拿着魔杖的右手。她用悲伤的目光细细打量着它。

这只手干净、修长、有力，指甲被修剪得整整齐齐。她用这只手抓过金色飞贼，为斯莱特林赢得过无数次胜利；她用这只手握过羽毛笔、翻过书页，写下了一篇又一篇令教授交口称赞的论文；她用这只手弹过琴、画过画、写过诗；她用这只手拿着魔杖召唤过一个银色的守护神……

终于，这只手也要去杀人了吗？

……其实你只要一狠心，一咬牙，把咒语念出来就完事了……这事没有你想象的那么难。

不，不！这绝对不行！她不能这么干。阿德赫拉似乎已经瞧见手沾满鲜血的模样，仓皇地将它收回来。不行，这绝对不行……

“黑魔王要见你。明天一早，在莱斯特兰奇庄园。”沃尔布加对她说。

他是发现了什么吗？

阿德赫拉几乎要无法呼吸了。她咬着自己的手臂，用这痛感强迫自己保持清醒。眼泪流到嘴里，是咸的……她用她已经崩溃的大脑过滤了一遍最近发生的事……还好，一切正常。除了她以外，没人知道。可她不知道她还能坚持多久……

那他要干什么？他要让她干什么？她要去干什么？

“这还用问吗？”一个类似威廉的刻薄声音跳出来，“当然是让你去杀人。”

她几乎都能想象出那双她喜爱的琥珀色眼睛闪动的冷冽光芒。杀人……她得杀人……只有这样她才是安全的，她的家人才能是安全的。对，只有这样，她才能保护他们……

她得坚持下去，得让自己变得更有价值，得让自己成为值得活下去的人。

可她又想起来死去的伊娜倒在长桌上的模样，想起她试图合上的、属于埃德加·博恩斯的那双蓝灰色眼睛。还有从岩洞逃回来的小精灵克利切、在众目睽睽之下惨死的塞巴斯蒂安、在她面前死去的麻瓜们……

“在这个世界上生命与生命从不平等。有的人活下去能发挥更大的价值，而有的人最大的价值就是在合适的时候死去！”男巫曾对她严厉地说。

不，不，这是不对的。这很不对。就像她当年在小天狼星面前残忍地计算着可能性是个彻头彻尾的错误一样，没有谁是应该死去的，哪怕是为了更崇高的目的、更伟大的利益。

她相信威廉是个言出必践的人，相信他是真心悔过。她相信他不是为了一己私欲去抓的伊娜，她甚至在理智上是理解他的做法的。

但她做不到。

阿德赫拉·布莱克做不到。如果非要让她去杀人，她宁愿那个死的人是她自己。

可是，她已经走投无路了。

“布莱克家的孩子决不能懦弱！”沃尔布加对她说。

不，她绝不懦弱！阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克决不是个懦弱之辈……她从杂乱的记忆中扒拉出来一段——

“那颗星星的另一个名字是雷古勒斯，它是狮子的心脏。”她的哥哥小天狼星曾在寂静的星空下对她说。

也许她应该去找他。也许她应该和威廉一样，投靠凤凰社、投靠邓布利多……但一句话很快挤进了她的脑子——

“你以为凤凰社是什么？慈善组织吗？他们从不需要没有用的人！”

摔在长桌上的死去的伊娜·劳伦斯，犹如一块巨石，将这条路给堵死了。

那个傻傻的伊娜以为自己奔向的是光明，却没想到这是一个从一开始就谋划好的阴谋。

那小天狼星呢？他知道这件事吗？他知道那个一直偷偷喜欢他的姑娘一路追随着他进入凤凰社，却被她的光明给出卖了吗？

……造成这个时代，我们每个人都是有罪的——不管是杀人的刽子手、盲目听从的民众、自诩正义的斗士，还是冷漠的旁观者、煽风点火的政客、声称被骗的帮凶——我们全都有罪……谎言即使是善意的也是在说谎，杀戮即使是为了和平也是在杀戮……

威廉·普林斯的确有高傲的资本。他将一切事情都看得清清楚楚，他拥有钢铁一般的意志力；他在必要时可以变得心狠手辣，却不会在血色迷雾中迷失自我。他冷静、理智、果断，不管是在食死徒还是凤凰社，都能让自己做一个有价值的人。他会一直走下去的，他一定可以活到战争结束的那一天……

但阿德赫拉·布莱克做不到。她不能忍受自己拖累他、让他因她之故变得面目可憎，也同样不能忍受自己手沾血腥、冷眼旁观……

“我希望，所有人都可以活在阳光下。”十八岁的女孩曾经说过。

对了，那个挂坠盒……

黑魔王的魂器。

阿德赫拉站起来，跑到那块松动的地板旁，解开了魔法，从里面拿出了那条大概足以以假乱真的蛇形挂坠盒项链。

她知道黑魔王长生的秘诀，这大概是她唯一的、也是最后的价值。

她走到书桌前，找出一张干净的羊皮纸，拿出一支她最喜欢的羽毛笔，沾了点墨水写道：

致黑魔王  
在你读到这之前我早就死了  
但我要让你知道，是我发现了你的秘密  
我偷走了真正的魂器，并打算尽快销毁它。  
我甘冒一死，是希望你在遇到对手时  
能被杀死。  
A. R. B. 

阿德赫拉带着十分满意的表情凝视着这段一气呵成的话。阿德赫拉·布莱克是骄傲的。她要让他知道，他蛊惑人心的把戏早就被人看穿了；她要让他知道，他视为长生的秘诀早就被人窥见了。

她不懦弱，绝不。

她继续打量着自己写下的话，等着墨水慢慢变干。这时，她才后知后觉地琢磨出一个问题。

甘冒一死……怎么，她竟然要死了吗？

一种奇异的兴奋与对未知的恐惧在她的身体里穿插而过。她恍恍惚惚地意识到，也许这对她来说是个不错的归宿。

偷走魂器，死在那里。她可以命令小精灵拿着它回来，她可以命令它把它销毁……

没错，之前的那么多次，它都完美地执行了她的命令。小精灵的种族魔法是巫师意想不到的。克利切能成功地从那个岩洞里脱身，也一定能成功地销毁魂器……

这看上去是一条两全之策。既能保护她身边的人，又能消灭黑魔王长生的倚仗。

终于，她找到了一条出路。她感到了一阵亢奋，但是……

阿德赫拉·布莱克，纯血家族最璀璨的明珠，竟然要死在那个阴森的岩洞里吗？

她就要死了，她就要离开了。

她就要离开这里了。从此，她再也见不到威廉、沃尔布加、奥赖恩、小天狼星……从此，她就要待在那个阴冷的湖底了。想到这里，她忍不住打了个哆嗦。恐惧第一次压过心中的兴奋。

不，不要再继续往下想了，她在心中喝道。她将那些眷恋不舍锁在了大脑的一个角落，开始进行另一个幻想。

她在想象死后的世界。她因为泰戈尔的一句诗，曾经幻想过自己可以死在一个秋日，希望拥有如同秋叶般静美的离去。而现在，这个愿望马上就要实现了。

有人对她说过，人在死后就可以做自己想做的事情了。她希望自己可以回到霍格沃茨，秋日的阳光总是清亮的，她喜欢在午后坐在图书馆靠窗的位置读着历史或咒语书；也许，她会回到在海边的罗莎尔芭城堡，那里有昼夜不歇的涛声与纯白的玫瑰；她还可以回到那个蝴蝶翩跹的玫瑰园……

也许，在那里，战争已经结束了。她嫁给了威廉，可以天天挖苦那只高傲的大猫，还可以像斯特拉说的那样将他狠狠地踩在脚下……

死亡，迫不及待了。

阿德赫拉陷入了一个奇怪的状态。她一如既往地自欺欺人，用幻想来麻痹神经、驱散恐惧。她不觉得这有什么不对。既然目标已定，那通过什么途径到达那里就无关紧要了吧……

她将纸条塞进挂坠盒里，用咒语梳好了头发，换上了最喜欢的衣裙，戴上了最喜欢的发卡，化好了妆。一切，都要和以前保持一致。她是完美的阿德赫拉，她得保守秘密，她得保护家人。

她销毁了最近几年的日记，虽然记的东西根本无关紧要；她销毁了一切与魂器有关的记录，包括那张在银器店的订单；她将菲利克斯送给她的两本书藏在了地板下，用高深的咒语保护着它们……

最终，她环视一圈，看到房间整洁如初，高兴地发现自己已经没有什么可做的了。

有关黑魔王的剪报还好好地贴在墙上，床头还有精心描绘的“永远纯洁”的格言，斯莱特林的银色和绿色充斥着这间小小的卧室……一切都和以前一样。

其实，她不是非死不可，对不对？一个细小的声音突然冒出来，在黑暗中啃噬着她的决心。

她知道，这是不舍。

而且，如果她死了，也许永远都不会有人知道她做过什么。在小天狼星眼中，她是一名罪该万死的食死徒；在沃尔布加眼中，她是一个懦弱的无用之人；在威廉眼中，她是个只会虚张声势、没有力量保护自己的胆小鬼。

无人知晓。

阿德赫拉的眼睛中充满了酸涩的泪水。它们一滴滴接连落下，弄湿了她的领口。她突然开始自怨自艾起来——

十八岁的阿德赫拉·布莱克，空有一身才华，却误入歧途，最终走向了自己的毁灭。啧，这听起来可真悲惨。

她又有点想笑了。她翻出来抽屉里的日记本，在最后一页写下——

“血色的夕阳落下，来临的是黑暗的梦境。狂热褪去，我化作一颗燃烧的星辰，在最璀璨的时候坠落黑暗。仅仅一瞬，无人知晓。”

她看着这句话，轻轻笑起来。不错，这像是她一贯的风格——满腔赤诚的决心，以及，自以为是的悲壮。

她合上本子，将它搁了回去。不会有人知道它是什么意思的。他们只会以为，这是那个纤细敏感的阿德赫拉伤春悲秋时写下的一句话。

似乎从来没有人真正了解她。而现在，她也不需要了。只要黑魔王在日后能看到这张字条，她就成功了，她的牺牲就是有价值的。

至于其他的人，既然他们在过去都不了解她，那在未来产生误解又有什么关系呢？更何况，那个时候她都不在了。她知道在未来的某一天——也许那是很久以后了——就像她曾经做过的那样，那些痴迷于历史的学者也会循着蛛丝马迹找到她、猜测她。而她，会躲在时光的层层薄纱后，露出一个恶作剧般的笑。

阿德赫拉·布莱克只需要去做她想做的事，她有着布莱克家族血脉相承的高傲与孤注一掷，她从不在乎别人会如何看她。

现在，是时候离开了。

她拿好挂坠盒，关好卧室的门，顺着楼梯一路向下。她在地下厨房里找到克利切，希望它能将她带去那个海边的岩洞。小精灵玻璃球般的大眼睛中充满恐惧。

阿德赫拉立刻明白了这是为什么——那些用来保护魂器的、能让人痛不欲生的魔药。她要保护它，不会让它再次喝下它们的，是不是？

可如果那样的话，她还有机会活下来吗？

如果她那样做，又和黑魔王有什么区别呢？

她不是非死不可，她能活下来。

两股力量在她的心里来回撕扯着，让她已经平静下来的心再起波澜。

“走吧。”她拍拍小精灵的肩膀，没再多说。

小精灵带她幻影移形到海边。夜晚的海洋是黑色的。涛声不歇，星空永恒。璀璨的银河跨越苍穹，半个月亮挂在东方的天空，旁边是有着华丽腰带的猎户座。在它之下，大犬座的Sirius和Adhara还未升起。阿德赫拉仰起头，看到了夜空中央的英仙座。它象征着神话中杀死蛇妖、拯救了公主的英雄珀尔修斯。

也许她以后真的会成为一颗星星，挂在这无边苍穹灼灼燃烧吧？她突然想到。看上去也不错。

“阿德赫拉小姐。”小精灵尖细的声音。阿德赫拉低下头，扯出一个微弱的笑。

“我只是想再最后看看它们……”她解释道，“我们走吧。”

即使已经有了心理准备，阿德赫拉还是在进入岩洞的那一刻感到了一阵恐惧。

“荧光闪烁。”一个光球从她的魔杖尖抛出，照亮了放着挂坠盒的湖心小岛和黑黝黝的湖水。在这湖水里沉睡着守护魂器的阴尸。

这，就是她未来的栖身之地吗？不，这太可怕了。她宁愿死在别的地方。

所以说，她已经决意赴死了吗？……也许不是。

克利切和阿德赫拉乘着小船来到湖心小岛。她俯视着石盆中绿莹莹的魔药，抽出魔杖给它施了一个咒语。接着，她变出了一个高脚杯，把口袋里的挂坠盒递给了克利切。

“待会魔药没了就把这个假的放进去，把真的拿出来。记住，动作要快。”

小精灵听话地点点头，用一双大眼睛敬爱地望着她。

“然后——”阿德赫拉犹豫了一下，“然后就离开吧。别告诉家里人发生了什么，也别告诉他……拿着那个真的挂坠盒，无论如何也要摧毁它。你记住了吗？”她和蔼地问，仿佛刚刚说的话无足轻重。

“克利切记住了！”小精灵认真地说。

“现在，站在一边，捂住耳朵，别管我。”

小精灵执行了她的命令。

阿德赫拉盛起了第一杯魔药，将它灌进了自己的喉咙……克利切是对的，那感觉真的不怎么好。但她必须喝完。

她接着喝下了第二杯……第三杯……第四杯……这条路如此漫长，她一遍又一遍对自己施加酷刑。一个阿德赫拉带着残忍的快意指挥着躯体重复灌下魔药的动作，另一个阿德赫拉则虚弱被动地承受着内脏燃烧的痛苦。可无论是哪一个，她们都认为，这是她应得的。

喝到第九杯的时候，她终于忍不住发出了一声尖叫。眼前绿莹莹的药水在她眼中逐渐幻化成一道道夺走生命的绿光，恐惧像一个橡皮管子一样包裹着她，让她在烈焰中动弹不得。她想起了伊娜、塞巴斯蒂安、埃德加·博恩斯、倒在雪地里的麻瓜男人、穿着红裙子的麻瓜女人……

他们都是有罪的。而她的罪，在于盲目追随，在于袖手旁观。

“原谅我！原谅我……”她低低地抽泣道。

琥珀色眼睛的男巫在第十杯魔药喝下后出现。她身上穿着洁白的婚纱，手里拿着一束捧花；而他站在她对面，穿着精致的黑色袍子，面容冷酷。在他的脚边蜷缩着一个身体抽搐的金发男人。

“我愿意为你做任何事。”他偏执地说，接下来是金发男人无穷无尽的尖叫。那男人翻过身来，露出了一张阿德赫拉熟悉到害怕的面孔。

“不！不！不！”她的声音尖利得变了形。

男巫冷冷地瞥了她一眼，并没有停止。

塞巴斯蒂安的脸上带着解脱般的微笑，头一歪，死了。

这太可怕了，太可怕了……不，她得继续，不能停止……她用颤抖的手将第十一杯魔药灌进嘴里……

她看见了小天狼星和沃尔布加。

少年高傲不羁、意气风发，却带着厌恶的表情冷冷地看着她们。

“你答应过我的，不会对那些麻瓜动手。承认吧，你不仅懦弱，而且邪恶。”

他不屑地看了她一眼，转身离去。她身旁的沃尔布加憎恶地瞪着他的背影，好像那是她的仇人。

“布莱克家的孩子绝不能懦弱！”沃尔布加高声喊道。阿德赫拉手中的魔杖发出一道光，直直击向小天狼星。

“不！不！”她凄厉的声音在空旷的岩洞中回荡，但没有人能听见，“是我错了，我不想这么做……你不要走……不要！”

她手里喝空的高脚杯掉在地上，磕破了一个口。不知过了多久，幻象渐渐消失，阿德赫拉又回到了这个阴暗的岩洞里。她想起了自己正在做什么。

她得把最后一杯魔药喝完，这样克利切才能把魂器换出来。

阿德赫拉已经看不太清、也听不太清了。她一手扶着石盆慢慢蹲下，一手在地上拼命摸索……终于，她摸到了。

她用这只破损的高脚杯盛起了最后一点魔药，仰头将它们灌了下去。她的身体已经对疼痛麻木了。玻璃的缺口划破了她的嘴唇，但她没有感觉。她唯一能感到的是源源不断涌来的、巨大的干渴感。

她似乎看见克利切那团小小的影子动了。太好了，她的使命完成了……她不必再压制她的干渴与痛苦，她终于可以毫无顾虑地爬向唯一的水源、那早已布下的陷阱了。

她并不是毫无胜算。她是一名技艺精湛的巫师，她的手里还攥着魔杖。她知道……该用怎样的咒语去对付阴尸……自从她知道这里有什么以后……不会有人比她更清楚了……

她爬到湖边，喝到了能缓解她痛苦的清凉的湖水。在这时，有一只干枯的手抓住了她的肩膀。

阿德赫拉的心出奇的平静，即使在此时她仍保有一点理智。她掌握的能对付它们的咒语一双手都数不过来，她知道，自己可以活下去……

求生欲在濒临死亡的时候冒出来。她举起了魔杖，将它对准那个抓住她的东西。

突然，她的瞳孔骤缩。在头顶光球发出的微弱光线下，她看到了一条已经褪色的红裙子。

破碎的记忆被无情掀开——

那是一九七八年的新年。

“她马上就要死了，最适合初学者练手用。”

“只有这样他们才能臣服在我们脚下！我们正在进行一项伟大光荣的事业！”

“背叛即死亡！动手！”

新年绚烂的烟火在他们头顶的天空绽开。一道绿光闪过，那名穿着红色裙子、化着精致妆容的麻瓜女人死在了她面前。

黑魔王将他们制成了阴尸。

无边无际的负罪感弥漫开来。阿德赫拉犹如站在一团迷雾中，一向灵光的脑子似乎被什么东西给绊住了。石盆里的药水唤醒了那些沉睡多时的不好的记忆，它们紧紧地缠绕着她，让她喘不过来气……

“……就凭你也想给我施咒。你配吗？”汉斯·艾博在魔咒课上对她轻蔑地说。

她已经死了，可她连她的尸体都不肯放过。她配吗？

“我的妹妹可不会是个食死徒。”这是小天狼星对她说的最后一句话。

阿德赫拉·布莱克是一名食死徒，她罪无可恕。

“对……对不起，”阿德赫拉哑着嗓子说，“对不起！”她带着哭腔喊道。

但没有活人能听见这句道歉，也没人在乎她的眼泪。阴尸们忠实地执行着黑魔王咒语的指令，将阿德赫拉合力拖下了水。而她没有反抗，只是眼睁睁地看着这一切发生。

不，一切还没有结束，她手里还有魔杖……事情还有转机……

阿德赫拉沉入冰冷的湖水，深水一点点挤压着她肺里的空气。她知道的，只需要一个泡头咒……

可她没有动，像是受到蛊惑一样一动未动……她慢慢下沉，透过越来越厚的湖水看着悬在半空中依然明亮的光球。这冰冷的湖水是一道厚厚的屏障，将现实与她隔开。她从未享受过如此寂静的世界——没有喧嚣、没有争吵、没有尖叫、没有哭喊……

什么也没有，唯有她。

阿德赫拉终于感到了疲累。

她好累。

她似乎一直都活在矛盾与反差之中。从她有记忆起，调皮捣蛋的小天狼星就与沃尔布加水火不容，她拼命地维系他们之间的关系，终于在十五岁那年斩断了那条神圣的连结；她与威廉订婚，以他为榜样拼命地追赶，最后却发现是一场骗局；她先是追随黑魔王，后来信任凤凰社，最后发现战争中的双方其实一样糟糕，没人能逃得脱阴谋诡计。

而在别人眼里，她是那个完美的阿德赫拉·布莱克，她拥有所有人想要的一切，她不该不快乐。

可她真的开心过吗？她真的得到过完整纯粹的、奋不顾身的爱吗？

似乎所有人都有着自己的算计，而她只是个傻乎乎的小女孩，天真地认为自己得到了所有人的喜爱。

她累了，真的累了。生命是一场漫长的旅途，而她渴望一个告别，渴望一场永远也不会醒来的梦。

她调转杖尖，施出了最后一个咒语。

“速速禁锢。”

她将自己绑在了湖底的岩石上。这样，就算有人前来打扰，她也能继续着她的美梦了吧？她宁愿永远不要浮出水面，永远也不要爬上湖心岛……

那悬在半空的光球还未熄灭。阿德赫拉知道，它将会陪伴她直至生命的最后一刻。

她突然想起了很久很久以前的一个下午，似乎是在一九七四年的初春。那时她二年级，还与菲利克斯保持着通信。他向她推荐了一本麻瓜诗人的诗集，她惊喜地在霍格沃茨的图书馆里找到了它。

她还记得，那天外面的天空下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，空气潮湿微冷。她独自坐在靠窗的位置上，穿着一件很厚的毛衣，听着窗外的雨声，用手指轻轻掀开诗集的封面。里面的每一页都只写了一句诗，但她并不认为这是一种浪费。

她在第八十二页看到了那句诗——

Let life be beautiful like summer flowers and death like autumn leaves.  
愿生如夏花之绚烂，死如秋叶之静美。

从那以后，她便想象着自己可以死在一个寂静的秋天。清亮的阳光会顺着枝叶的缝隙洒下，给予满地金色落叶以斑驳色彩。她捏起裙子，独自踏上这条两旁栽着梧桐树与白蜡树的林间小径，伴随着脚步踩上去会有吱吱的愉快脆声。她贪婪地呼吸着这秋日的自由空气，听到身后似乎有人在着急地呼唤她的名字，好像是威廉……她转过头，没看到那双她熟悉的琥珀色眼睛。

“我为你种了很多白色的玫瑰花，”男巫飘渺的声音像是从很远的地方传来，“不要离开我……”

她有了一瞬间的迟疑，但很快释然，朝迷雾中模糊的人影挥了挥手。在她看来，她只是先他一步去了另一个世界。

“活下去……”她用最后一点力气在心中说道，“我，爱……”

悬浮在半空的光球在她眼中幻化成秋日的金阳，而涌动的暗流是轻拂面颊的风。时间仿佛凝固在了这一刻。她在万籁俱寂的湖水中露出一个满足的笑，乌睫似羽。她踏上了那条小路，一段未知的旅途即将开始。

她实现了她的愿望。

岩洞之外，太阳照常升起，Regulus消失在这黎明之中。潮起潮落，是一曲并不哀伤的挽歌。

“……她把刀子远远地向浪花里扔去。刀子沉下的地方，浪花就发出一道红光，好像有许多血滴溅出水面。她又再一次把她迷糊的视线朝王子望了一眼，然后就从船上跳到海里，她觉得她的身躯在融化成泡沫。”

“现在太阳从海里升起来了。阳光柔和地、温暖地照在冰冷的泡沫上，因此小人鱼并没有感觉到灭亡。她看到了光明的太阳。”

晨光透过格里莫广场十二号窗帘的缝隙，洒在了客厅深绿色的族谱挂毯上。那上面用金线绣着：

阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克  
一九六一年至一九七九年

阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克于一九七九年九月十四日黎明时分离去，年仅十八岁。

此时距离哈利·波特出生还有三百二十一天，距离第一次巫师战争结束还有七百七十八天。

在接下来的十七年间，她的父亲、未婚夫、母亲、哥哥陆续死去，他们至死也不知道她真正的死因。伏地魔没有看到她留下的字条，因为阿不思·邓布利多与哈利·波特在一九九七年六月进入岩洞拿到了这个复制品。在一九九八年霍格沃茨的最后一战中，她的小精灵克利切戴着这个挂坠盒的复制品，尖叫着挥舞餐刀和切肉刀，带领着愤怒的家养小精灵们冲向食死徒的队伍。

“战斗！战斗！为我的主人、家养小精灵的捍卫者而战斗！以勇敢的阿德赫拉的名义，抵抗黑魔王！战斗！”

第二次战争结束，阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克的事迹才始为人知，此时已是十九年后。在两次战争长长的牺牲者名单中，她的名字如同星星般闪耀。每年到了五月二日战争纪念日，都会有不计其数的人前来祭奠这些为了和平、为了一个更加美好的世界而献出生命的英雄。

他们不知道的是，阿德赫拉只是个小女孩，她从来都没想过要当什么英雄。

但没有人在乎。


	29. 终期将至

Chapter 29 终期将至

“阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克小姐于三日前突然失踪。欢迎知情人提供线索，必有重赏。”

一九七九年九月十七日，《预言家日报》上刊登了这样一条寻人启事。

小天狼星·布莱克看到这条消息的时候正在波特夫妇家。他嘴里毫无形象可言地叼着一条长面包，带着不屑的目光翻看一份《预言家日报》，试图从一堆垃圾中翻出来点有用的东西。

嗯，很好，某个大名鼎鼎的女巫在前一任老公去世三个月后第四次成功步入婚姻的神圣殿堂；某个小有名气的摇滚乐团将要在英国进行巡演，不过在这种情形下他应该没可能再拉上詹姆溜出去透气了；某位魔法部官员就目前的严峻形势又发表了长篇大论的演讲，言明光明一定能照亮黑暗，正义必定战胜邪恶。

如果仅凭演讲就能战胜伏地魔，那他们只需要施几个“声音洪亮”就万事大吉了。

他在报纸即将合上的那一刻被一个名字吸引住眼球。

阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克……

小天狼星知道自己这位妹妹在干什么，几个月前他们还在博恩斯家碰到了。就像几年前她对他说的那样，她已经是他的人了。阿德赫拉·布莱克已经成为了一名“光荣”的食死徒，并以此为傲。

他试图拯救过她，是她执迷不悟。

那么，她为什么会登报呢？也许是那道和食死徒威廉·普林斯门当户对的婚约吧，听说他们就要举办婚礼了。小天狼星在心里冷笑了一声，摊开报纸，准备一探究竟。

……三日前……突然失踪……线索……

“啪”地一声，他嘴里叼着的面包掉了下去，在地毯上打了好几滚，然后停住。

小天狼星没有发觉。他死死地盯着这一行字，仿佛它们是用他不认识的妖精语写的。

失踪？不，这不可能。阿德赫拉怎么会失踪呢？一定是他太累了，看花了眼。他腾出一只手揉揉布满血丝的眼睛，打算再读一遍。

“阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克小姐于三日前突然失踪。欢迎知情人提供线索，必有重赏。”

白纸黑字，每一个词都如此清晰。他没有看错。

阿德赫拉，失踪了。不是谁的恶作剧，发布者是布莱克家族。

有一头乱糟糟黑发的詹姆看着呆住的小天狼星，带着担忧的神情走过来。

“小天狼星？”他叫道。

小天狼星没听见。他的大脑在经历了短暂的空白期后飞速旋转起来。

布莱克家在三日后才刊登阿德赫拉失踪的消息，说明他们真的找不到她了。她自己本人是一名食死徒，未婚夫、堂姐、堂姐夫全都是食死徒。食死徒那边没有消息，那凤凰社呢？

小天狼星是凤凰社的核心成员。他很清楚，在过去一周内凤凰社都没有什么大动作。

又或许，魔法部？

他迅速否定了这个可能。布莱克家在魔法部不是没有关系。魔法法律执行司司长老巴蒂·克劳奇在去年四月组建了魔法法律委员会，获得了直接判决伏地魔追随者的权力。三天的时间够久了，如果魔法部的傲罗真的抓住了阿德赫拉，他们不会不知道的，估计早就用大笔的金子把她给捞出来了。

那就只可能是她自己走了，小天狼星的脑子里突然产生了一个十分可笑的想法。

就凭她？那个妈妈的乖宝宝、固执死板的小布莱克、伏地魔的狂热追随者？难道她也会离家出走？

三天，足够她那一大帮食死徒朋友找到她了。她又能去哪里呢？

詹姆也看到了报纸上的那条消息，他的表情逐渐凝重起来。

这时，红发的莉莉·波特拿着包裹走进了客厅。

“刚刚有只猫头鹰扔下一个包裹就走了。小天狼星，上面写着你的名字。”莉莉走过来，将它递给坐在桌旁的小天狼星。

小天狼星将报纸搁到一边，满腹疑惑地接过那个用绳子捆得紧紧的大纸盒。他可没有邮购什么东西。谁会给他寄这么大一个纸盒呢？

他小心地解开绳子，发现里面躺着几个厚厚的素描本，一张卡片摆在最上面。小天狼星翻开那张卡片，心一下子跌落谷底。

“族谱显示阿德赫拉死了，就在三天之前。奥赖恩病倒了，沃尔布加还在满世界找她。你知道，它不会出错的。我回家打理她的后事，将她的遗物寄给她的亲人和朋友做纪念。

纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福”

小天狼星早就隐隐约约感觉到会有这么一天。战争不是儿戏，现在每天都会死人，为什么他们就能幸免呢？

只是，他从未想到这一天会来得如此之快。

阿德赫拉·布莱克死了，小天狼星的心脏一下一下地击打着他的胸膛，让他从未如此清晰地意识到一个事实：

她是他的妹妹，他们血脉相连。

亲人。

纳西莎在写这个词的时候似乎格外用力，他都能在卡片背面感觉到凸起。他轻轻摩挲着那个微小的凸起，思绪在结束时一下子飞到了很久以前、一切才刚刚开始的时候——

阿德赫拉在小时候是个很粘人的爱哭鬼。她总喜欢跟在他身后，像个怎么甩也甩不掉的小尾巴，碍手碍脚的。他还记得自己在快回家的时候衣服已经皱巴巴的了，还沾着泥。他根本就不在乎那个老巫婆会怎么教训他。但阿德赫拉会在进家门前抓一把土，一脸委屈地把自己干净整洁的衣服也弄得和他一样。他觉得她这么做很假。

阿德赫拉是个特别认真、特别容易被骗的傻小孩，轻易就被他用一袋不值钱的巧克力蛙给收买了。她好像特别爱吃他给她买的糖，让小天狼星都要怀疑沃尔布加是不是克扣她的零花钱了。但他没有细究。他使唤了阿德赫拉好几个暑假，他那些又长又枯燥的魔法史论文全都是她帮忙写的。她好像特别喜欢写那些论文，但那些她认认真真、引经据典写出来的论文小天狼星从没有看过，只知道分数似乎还说得过去。

阿德赫拉总喜欢扯着他的袖子让他陪她去看星星，还很喜欢在他耳朵旁边念叨他们都是大犬座的星星。用星星给孩子取名是布莱克家的传统，而小天狼星讨厌一切布莱克家的传统。

阿德赫拉和他们的父亲一样，喜欢音乐和文学。她能坐在客厅里练一下午的钢琴，不厌其烦地重复同一个段落。钢琴声从二楼一路传到顶楼，吵得小天狼星直希望自己没长耳朵。她还喜欢读那些无病呻吟的麻瓜诗集。有一次小天狼星故意拿她的书假装去拍窗帘上的狐媚子，竟然把她给气哭了。

那个又傻又软弱的阿德赫拉、那个他表面嫌弃其实爱着的阿德赫拉，是从什么时候改变的呢？小天狼星已经记不太起来了。他只记得，他曾经劝过她很多次，可她愣是一句话也听不进去。他真的尽力了。

他早就知道会有这么一天的，对不对？他早就知道两人会有在战场上魔杖相向、你死我活的时候，他早就想到会有这么一天的，只不过一直在逃避着这个最有可能的结局。

他甚至有点庆幸不用去面对那可怕的一幕，否则他不知道自己还能不能如此坚定地在这条路上走下去。

小天狼星用手抹了一把脸，感觉到了湿濡。他后知后觉地发现，自己竟然哭了。

“我很抱歉。”詹姆在旁边说。他在抱歉什么？

阿德赫拉死了。他那个年轻又无知、又傻又天真的妹妹，死了。

她死了。

仿佛一口巨钟在他耳旁敲响，他被从浑浑噩噩的状态中狠狠地拽出来。

泪水一滴一滴地砸在他的手背、他手上捏着的那张卡片上，晕湿了那上面的字迹。深蓝色的墨水层层晕开，像一团团浓厚的悲伤。

亲人。

“我得弄清楚她是怎么死的。”他开口道，声音意外的冷静。他将那张卡片放到一旁，将盒子里的素描本拿出来。他见过阿德赫拉在这个本子上画过东西，她还一脸骄傲地对他说过，她只会把画的最好的作品放到本子里。小天狼星小时候瞅过一眼，都是一些丑得要死的简笔画。

果然，和他想的一样，是简笔画。她画过广场上的喷泉、牵着气球的行人、卡西欧佩娅姑祖母养的猫狗……画虽然画得不怎么样，但每一张的角落处都有A.R.B的签名和日期，整齐而死板。

居然已经过去十几年了。

小天狼星继续往后翻，看到她的绘画水平在一点点提高。终于，有一幅素描吸引住了他的目光。

那是一朵没有上色的玫瑰，精美绝伦，栩栩如生。时间是一九七二年五月十六日。

怪不得他不知道。那个时候他已经在霍格沃茨了，而阿德赫拉还未入学。他继续往后翻着，心中的惊讶如同水纹般一点点扩大。

一九七二年九月，霍格沃茨秋日的廊桥。

一九七二年十月，坐在帕笛芙夫人茶馆里的堂姐安多米达。她的旁边有一颗爱心。

一九七二年十一月，小天狼星第一次出现。他坐在山毛榉树下，眺望着远方。画的标题是“我最最亲爱的Sir”。

一九七三年四月，塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温和一名漂亮女人谈笑风生，角落里有一个她的背影。

一九七三年八月，一名坐在凉亭中拿着书的英俊年轻人，凉亭的周围玫瑰盛开。空白处写着一个名字——菲利克斯。他是谁？

一九七三年十一月，小天狼星懒洋洋地坐在礼堂的长桌旁。旁边写着“送给亲爱的小天狼星，祝你生日快乐”，可不知道为什么没送出去。

一九七四年二月，试图抓住金色飞贼的长辫女孩。小天狼星惊讶地认出那竟然是伊娜·劳伦斯。

这本画册翻完了。小天狼星发现她的世界中有太多他不知道的东西。但他还是了解她的，不是吗？他拿起下一本。

一九七四年九月，一个精心描绘的斯莱特林院徽。

一九七四年十月，一个穿着黑袍、没露脸的男巫。小天狼星看到旁边写着“黑魔王”，怒气一下子冒出来，他差点就要把本子给扔到一边去了。

一九七五年八月，浩瀚夜空下两个躺在屋顶上的小小身影，旁边写着“Sirius & Adhara”。他们当时是在干什么？

一九七五年十月，一名抬起下巴的神气女孩，旁边写着“他和我说，如果我能在下次上课前学会飞来咒，他就会考虑一下”。这又是哪个不知道天高地厚的臭小子？

一九七六年七月，一个背影，“他走了”。小天狼星的眼神暗了几分，这大概是他。

一九七六年八月，那名高傲英俊的高个子青年首次出现，旁边是用花体字描绘的名字，威廉·普林斯。他们应该就是在那个时候订婚的。

一九七六年九月和十月，她画了很多幅威廉和小天狼星，似乎是在练手。小天狼星隐约想起来，她在那年送了一幅亲手画的画给他当生日礼物，但他只扫了一眼就给放到一边去了。

一九七七年一月，站在布莱克家客厅的伏地魔。这次，她画了他的脸——她就是在那个时候第一次见到他的吗？小天狼星胃里感到一阵恶寒。

一九七七年七月，没有画，只有一句“背叛即死亡”的格言……算算时间，她是在那个时候加入食死徒的吗？

一九七八年三月，一条让小天狼星摸不着头脑的宝石项链，旁边写着“他爱她”。怎么，食死徒也知道爱吗？

一九七八年四月，一张未完成的素描，只草草勾勒出一个挂坠盒的形状。小天狼星不知道她为何要画这个，但他知道布莱克家从来不缺这类东西。

第二本画册翻完了，没有多少出乎他意料的东西。他又拿起第三本——

一九七八年八月，海浪、城堡、玫瑰，配字都是“罗莎尔芭，康威”。

一九七八年十一月，一朵凋零的玫瑰，旁边的铅笔痕淡得几乎不可辨认。小天狼星看了半天才发现是“F·M”两个字母。不知为何，这张纸皱巴巴的，也许是不小心洒上水了吧。

一九七八年十二月，一堆首饰的图样，不知她为何突然对它们感兴趣起来。可这没什么稀奇的，那个圈子里的女孩都喜欢这些东西。

一九七九年四月，一只眼睛，“我碰到了他”。

一九七九年八月，几幅风景画，以及两只依偎在一起的虎斑猫，画的空白处有“W&A”的缩写。也许那是他们一起养的猫。

到目前为止，一切正常。小天狼星不知自己还能不能从中窥见些什么。他深吸了一口气，掀开下一页。

时间是九月十二日，恰好是五天前。

一段文字，用一种小天狼星看不懂的语言写成。面对这一堆歪歪扭扭的、可能都称不上是字母的东西，他傻眼了。

“你能看得懂吗？”他问身旁的詹姆。

詹姆摇头，转向旁边的莉莉。莉莉也看不懂，但是她犹豫了一下，说道：

“这看上去有点像妖精语。”

这……怎么可能？小天狼星盯着这页内容，心想她什么时候会妖精语了？他感觉事情正在一步步脱离自己的掌控。

他们拿着这本画册找到了老波特夫人。尤菲米娅·波特退休前一直在古灵阁工作，可能是他们认识的人中唯一掌握妖精语的人。

尤菲米娅带上老花镜，接过画册，注视了它们好一会，这才读道：

“唯此一幸，非死我手。

光明之子，毁灭之路。

他人即地狱，地狱即天堂。”

“用词很漂亮，”老夫人点评道，“应该是写妖精叛乱的。”她有点意犹未尽地说。

小天狼星和詹姆从没认真听过宾斯教授的魔法史课，对于妖精叛乱的认知仅限于几个关键日期。他们都不解地看着老夫人。

“光明之子指的应该是路西菲纳克特三世。他是一六一二年妖精叛乱的领导者，他的妹妹戈娜德纳克特却拒绝参与。相传，她被路西菲纳克特三世处死了。”

“他可真是个恶魔，”詹姆禁不住说，“他妹妹倒是个好妖精。”

老夫人笑着看着自己的儿子。

“她为什么拒绝参与呢？”小天狼星却问。

老夫人脸上的笑容淡了些。

“路西菲纳克特三世的手段太过残忍，对敌人如此，对叛徒更甚。多数人认为，戈娜德纳克特性情软弱，只是出于害怕。没有人知道是路西菲纳克特三世下的命令，还是他那些激进的手下做的这件事，”她的目光越过架在鼻梁上的老花镜瞅向两位年轻人，“历史呐，没有告诉我们答案。”她悠悠地说，将画册还给了小天狼星。

小天狼星困惑地接过画册，突然觉得自己好像从来都没真正了解过这位妹妹。

他只知道她喜欢看书，成绩不错，听话懂事，每次在球场上都能很幸运地抓住金色飞贼——大概属于所有老师和家长都会喜欢的类型。

然而，小天狼星认为这已经足够他做出判断了。

没有人知道，小天狼星其实渴望过阿德赫拉能醒悟、能走上和他相同的道路。但她顺从地向那道婚约低头，盲目地听信了伏地魔那一套谎言，变成了小天狼星最不希望看到的模样。

他还记得她在家里对着小精灵克利切叨叨的那套理论，还记得她卧室墙上那些关于伏地魔的剪报……面对这样的阿德赫拉，小天狼星不认为她还有救。她已经陷得太深了。

他知道她。他知道她的性格中那份与他决然不同的妥协与软弱。她会有预感吗？所以才在画册上写下了那一段话。小天狼星几乎都能想象出阿德赫拉坐在桌前对着一本书一点一点临摹那些她根本就看不懂的文字的样子，一如既往的幼稚可笑，却让他该死地又有了落泪的冲动。

……她也许就像那个叫什么戈娜德的妖精一样，性格软弱，害怕别人让她去做的事情。这中间一定发生过什么，让她知道自己大难临头，写下了这段话。果然，没过几天，她就死了。

小天狼星不认为阿德赫拉能重要到让伏地魔亲自动手的地步，他觉得她很有可能是被他的手下害死的，说不定就是她那个对伏地魔忠心耿耿的食死徒未婚夫呢。

终于，一切水落石出。

小天狼星擦干了眼泪，看上去十分平静，好像什么都没有发生过一样。但詹姆和莉莉都担忧地看着他。

他们知道，他在意她。

“我会替她报仇的。”小天狼星·布莱克说。

三年前，小天狼星离开了那个疯狂迷恋血统的布莱克家，从此踏上了追求正义与理想的道路；一年前，他从霍格沃茨毕业，加入了凤凰社。离家出走的小天狼星从不感到孤单，因为他有挚友詹姆·波特的陪伴。Sirius是夜空中最亮的恒星，尖头叉子却是他生命中最亮的那道光。

现在，已经没有什么能阻挡他了。

当晚，小天狼星在波特家的露台一边喝着酒，一边带着醉意注视着星空。他下意识地去寻找大犬座，却只在东北向的天空找到了五车二。它在“冬季六边形”中是天狼星的对角。

天狼星与弧矢七在他看不见的地方灼灼燃烧。

微冷的夜风吹着小天狼星的脑袋。他想起了画册上七五年八月的那幅画，终于记起了当时是怎么一回事。

他以能爬上房顶看星星为由将一篇特别长的魔法史论文丢给了她，好像有两卷羊皮纸呢。小天狼星没指望她能完成任务，结果那个傻女孩把自己关在卧室里写了一天半，还真给写出来了。小天狼星只得履行承诺。

其实他对这件事兴致不高，但阿德赫拉很高兴，一直在他的耳朵旁边叽叽喳喳，嚷着要看大犬座的天狼星和弧矢七。

“夏季看不到大犬座，你不知道吗？”他实在没忍住说道，但她一直在旁边傻笑。

“为什么立场可以割裂亲情呢？我们之前明明很好呀。”她声音低落地说。她那时候竟然是那么认为的吗？还有那个傻乎乎的没头没脑的星星的故事——

“……他们都比她要亮，但星星一点都不生气。相反，她很高兴自己可以拥有这么多星光……星星真的很快乐。” 

“那你以后会去对付那些麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师吗？”小天狼星问。

“我虽然不喜欢他们，但也不至于……那样吧。”阿德赫拉嘟囔道。

他们明明拥有过那么好的时候，这一切是从什么时候开始一步步变成如今的模样的呢？

当时的八月夜空犹如一颗巨大的深蓝色宝石，耀眼的银色星光在那双与他如此相像的灰色眼睛中跳动。

“看星星，别看我。”

“你比星星好看，Sir。”

他还能想象出她看向他的清澈纯粹的目光，里面带着毫无保留的信任与爱。她是他的妹妹，他们血脉相连……她是那么傻……

小天狼星本来以为自己足够坚强，却没想到那些他自以为的坚强在久远的记忆面前脆弱得不堪一击。

“你应该拥有选择的权力。”一九九六年夏，她带着一种他不能理解的坚持对他说。在那之后，他拿上魔杖头也不回地走了。

“他人即地狱，地狱即天堂。”

——星星真的快乐吗？

小天狼星望着头顶一成不变的寂静星空，发出如同困兽一般的低低的呜咽声。无数细碎的往昔组成巨大的洪流，猛烈地冲击他的心房；十九岁的他溃不成军，无处躲藏。

为什么人总是在玫瑰凋落后才意识到它的美丽？为什么人总是在失去后才懂得珍惜？为什么他在一切结束后才承认自己的心？

星空予以沉默，没有人回答。

但我们知道，时间会抚平一切伤口。

十六年后，小天狼星在布莱克老宅指着族谱挂毯，用平静的语气对他的教子哈利·波特说：

“我那个傻瓜妹妹，性情太软弱，居然相信了他们的话……不断地有人提醒我，她这个孩子比我强得多。”

“愚蠢的白痴……她加入了食死徒的行列。”

“从她死后我了解的情况看，她已经陷得很深，然后对别人要她做的事情感到恐惧，就想退出。唉，你不可能向伏地魔递一份辞职报告就算完事。要么卖命终身，要么死路一条。”

很多年前的麦克米兰庄园，冬日的午后，在他看不到的地方——

“妖精将戈娜德纳克特描绘成了一个可耻的叛徒，以此来衬托路西菲纳克特的光辉形象；巫师则将她塑造成了一个坚守正义、不愿同流合污的女英雄，以此来丑化叛乱者的形象。可事实到底怎样，没有人能说清。”二十二岁的菲利克斯·麦克米兰说。

“我觉得她很可怜。到死都没有人知道她到底是一个怎样的人。”十二岁的阿德赫拉·布莱克说。

漫天的星辰，还在灼灼燃烧。

一九七九年九月，拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇主动请命去研究莱斯特兰奇家先祖掌握的时间魔法。

一九七九年九月底，威廉·普林斯秘密前往美国，在纽约州萨福克县从一位麻瓜富商手上买下了云雀别墅，并亲自施加了一系列的保护咒语。

一九七九年十月初，阿德赫拉与小天狼星的父亲奥赖恩·布莱克因病去世，年五十岁。

一九七九年十月中，威廉·普林斯完成任务从北方匆匆赶回，终于得知未婚妻失踪的消息。此时她已被宣布死亡。他没能再看到他的新娘。

一九七九年十二月，海莲娜·施泰恩进入普林斯家族的药店工作。

一九八零年四月，凤凰社及时得到食死徒内线消息，波特夫妇第三次成功从伏地魔手中逃脱。

一九八零年五月，米丽森·巴诺德入职，成为新任魔法部部长。

一九八零年六月，威廉找到特里劳妮家族的后裔西比尔·特里劳妮，并将她推荐给了邓布利多教授。

一九八零年七月底，詹姆与莉莉·波特夫妇的儿子哈利在戈德里克山谷出生。

一九八零年八月中，阿不思·邓布利多在猪头酒吧面试了西比尔·特里劳妮。她做出了那个对后世影响深远的预言，邓布利多当场录取了她。急于立功的西弗勒斯·斯内普偷听到一半的内容，将它传递给了伏地魔，伏地魔就此开始追杀波特夫妇和他们的孩子。波特夫妇听取了邓布利多的建议，使用了赤胆忠心咒，保密人是小天狼星·布莱克。

此时距离第一次战争结束还有四百四十六天。

终期将至，无人知晓。


	30. 无人知晓

Chapter 30 无人知晓

“致魔法部，  
在对角巷，有人在工作之余为黑魔王研制药剂。  
希望你们不要辜负我的通风报信。  
我会一直关注你们的行动的。”

一九八一年三月，魔法法律执行司司长老巴蒂·克劳奇突然收到了这么一封信。在这封匿名信的角落里写着一句拉丁文格言，像是用来装饰信纸的：

Agnosco veteris vestigial flammae

对角巷一共三家药店，两大一小，那两家大的都属于普林斯家族。傲罗们都知道，威廉·普林斯是神秘人的心腹手下，但他们一直都没有证据。

三天后，普林斯家族名下的玫瑰药店与玫瑰药店分店突然遭到搜查。傲罗们带着部长巴诺德的搜查令，开始强制性查账。

此时已进入财务小组工作的海莲娜·施泰恩看着傲罗们搬走那一摞又一摞的账本，担心极了。相比之下，刚毕业还不到一年的凯瑟琳就轻松多了。

“我们只需要做好本职工作就行了，剩下的自然有别人操心。”凯瑟琳——或者说，乔安娜·凯瑟琳·布朗，表现得并不怎么担心。

海莲娜觉得这个小姑娘说得有道理，也就只能在心里为他们的店长威廉·普林斯祈祷了。

她想不到的是，在所有人中，最不担心的人就是威廉·普林斯了。因为那封匿名信就是他寄出去的。

普林斯家虽然在二十多年前就投靠黑魔王了，但他们经营药店已经五百多年了。即使是狂热如哈罗德·普林斯，也绝不会拿祖业冒险。如果傲罗们真想要找出来点东西，那必须要到斯诺多尼亚的普林斯庄园搜查才行。

黑魔王手下一共有两个魔药研制小组，纯血的威廉·普林斯是一个，混血的蒂凡尼·黑尔与西弗勒斯·斯内普是另一个。如今，两个小组的竞争之势已愈发明显。

黑尔与斯内普并不足为惧，威廉担心的是食死徒安插在凤凰社与魔法部的暗探——特别是在凤凰社的那位。他的身份只有黑魔王和莱斯特兰奇家的三位才知道。威廉已经对邓布利多坦言，如果凤凰社不把他们的叛徒揪出来，那他在食死徒暴露也是早晚的事。

如果阿德赫拉没有失踪的话，也许能从他们的口中打探出来点什么吧，威廉突然想到。她和他们一向很熟，那名小莱斯特兰奇因为阿德赫拉的离去精神萎靡了好一阵子。

时间已经快过去了两年，威廉的手上还戴着那枚订婚戒指。他拒绝承认，他的未婚妻阿德赫拉·布莱克已经死了，即使他心里也清楚这件事已经是板上钉钉。

但他脆弱至此，仍然需要她存在。

一九八一年十月十二日，此时战争已进入最后阶段。

霍格莫德，普林斯私宅。

“你得向黑魔王告发我。”

威廉·普林斯用一种不容置疑的口吻对面前的西弗勒斯·斯内普说。

“我真没想到你会是叛徒，”西弗勒斯·斯内普用他的黑眼睛盯着这位高大英俊的男巫，冷笑了一声，“我实在难以相信这不是一个陷阱。”他用嘶嘶的声音说。

威廉用右手摩挲着戴在左手无名指的戒指，西弗勒斯显然注意到了这个动作。

“为了阿德赫拉·布莱克？”

威廉垂下眼眸，过了很久才开口道：

“他们有些人说，是黑魔王派人处决了她……我不知道，当时我不在。”

“我不相信黑魔王会处死一个布莱克，”西弗勒斯立刻说，“既然他都能对另一个布莱克表示随时欢迎的话。”提起阿德赫拉的哥哥、他在学校多年的死对头小天狼星·布莱克，他的脸不免扭曲了几分。

“但你担心他会杀死莉莉·伊万斯——不，应该是莉莉·波特？”威廉抬眼看他，西弗勒斯一下子就僵在了原地，“真是无私伟大的爱啊。”他轻声说。

“你怎么——”

“这不重要，”威廉打断了他，“重要的是，那名密探的情报让黑魔王认定那名叛徒就在我们几人之中！如果不想集体去见梅林，就必须有一个人站出来。”

罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇努力了三年，终于将目光锁定在三个人身上：威廉·普林斯、西弗勒斯·斯内普与蒂凡尼·黑尔，这三人当年都参与了那次针对高奈莉娅·麦克米兰的失败的刺杀。

“还有黑尔——”

“她是个女人，”威廉用一种让西弗勒斯无法理解的固执语气说，“让一个女人为我送死，我做不到。”

两人对峙了一会。

“我无法理解。如果你向黑魔王告发我，他会立刻相信你。你放着活路不走，为何偏偏要走那条死路？就算我告发了你，他会相信吗？”他烦躁地说。

“他会半信半疑，然后觉得宁可信其有，不可信其无。他会秘密除掉我，但绝对不会告诉其他人我就是那名叛徒。”

威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯，在十八岁时加入食死徒，是黑魔王手上最锋利血腥的刀。普林斯家族在二十多年前就投靠了黑魔王，是最忠心的家族之一。很多食死徒在还没入伙的时候就听过威廉·普林斯的大名，并以他为追赶的目标。

他们恐怕做梦也想不到威廉·普林斯会反叛。这太荒谬了。

“我还是不明白。你为何要自寻死路？”

“我这么做当然是有条件的。”威廉不紧不慢地说。

“那就说说看！”西弗勒斯讨厌被对方玩弄于股掌之中。

“简还活着。我要你发誓，以后在你力所能及的范围内也救她一命。”

“听上去是个稳赚不赔的交易，”西弗勒斯冷冷地嘲讽道，“你自己保护她岂不是更好，何需我这个外人？”

“你错了。你不是外人，我们的血管里都流淌着普林斯家族的血。你和简都是有才华的人，你们应该活下来，”威廉严厉地说，“而我，我是我们三人中最年长的人，我应该保护你们！这是我理应承担的责任！如果你们能逃过这一劫，我的使命就完成了，我的死就是有价值的！”

“你连自己的命也要算计吗？”

“如果能得到我想得到的东西，为什么不呢？”

“太感人了。邓布利多如果知道你对他这么忠诚，肯定会感动得哭吧。”西弗勒斯一贯的讽刺腔调。

威廉微微一笑。

“我自始至终忠于的，只有我的家族。邓布利多亦知道这一点。”

西弗勒斯看样子快被说服了，威廉决定最后添一把火。

“活下来，你就可以继续看着她了——哪怕她从不属于你。”

红发碧眼的莉莉·伊万斯·波特，嫁给了西弗勒斯的另一个死对头詹姆·波特，生下了现在被伏地魔标记为劲敌的哈利·波特；但无论如何，她都是他此生唯一的挚爱。他不能忍受她白白送命，尤其是因他之故。

在威廉的注视下，西弗勒斯·斯内普轻轻点了点头。黑眼睛对上琥珀色眼睛，承诺就此达成。

只有他自己知道，那不过是一个拙劣的借口。

当年的威廉拿伊娜·劳伦斯消除了黑魔王的怀疑，为何他现在不能再拿一个西弗勒斯·斯内普当做又一块垫脚石呢？他真的如他所说，是那个最佳人选吗？

在本质上，威廉与将他一手带大的哈罗德是同一类人。他们冷酷、残忍、不择手段，都是标准的斯莱特林。哈罗德·普林斯在临死前对威廉说——

“如果没有权力与地位，我们会立刻失去现在引以为傲的一切！况且，你真的以为我们会有别的选择吗？如果我们从纯血阵营倒戈，那最先被消灭的不是那些麻瓜出身，而是我们！你真的以为我们有选择吗？我们只能团结！”

“我不在乎你怎么看我，威廉……我已经替你选择了最正确的道路，你只要顺着它继续走下去。我从不后悔……你做得很好，远超我的预期……我不怨你，这是我应得的……我把你养大，教你魔法，看你成人……告诉你，生存的法则。不管你愿不愿意，你都是我……此生最大的骄傲。”

哈罗德中毒身亡，在临死前却并不惊慌，好像早就料到了这么一天似的。过了很久，威廉才意识到，哈罗德在利用自己的死将他变成与他相同的人。从那一天起，他的手上也沾上了至亲之血。

也许，他成功了；也许，这是多此一举。他们早已是同类。

高奈莉娅曾说，威廉不过是在做他觉得自己应该做的事情，他仅仅是在凭着心中的责任感行事。那名拉文克劳女巫一如既往的敏锐，一下子就切中了要害。

威廉·珀尔修斯，有着和哈罗德相同的心狠手辣与不可理喻的对家族的责任感，却继承了生父威廉·兰斯洛特的遗志。他在两者之间小心地保持着平衡。他不知道这场漫长的战争何时才会结束，也许不会太远了。但不管哪一方胜利，他都得保住他的家族，以及最重要的——家族里的人。

现在，他已经做了所有他能做的。他从没指望自己能活过这场该死的战争。是时候结束了。

威廉·普林斯是骄傲的。他宁可在合适的时候死去，也绝不会任人折辱。可除此之外，他知道还有什么更重要的原因……

二十七岁的威廉·普林斯感到了疲累。

在人生的前二十年间，他是纯血理论的坚定支持者，自小就被哈罗德按照食死徒的方向培养。他在十六岁时杀了第一个人，是一名哈罗德抓来的麻瓜青年。在这之前，哈罗德当着他们的面杀死了那名青年的未婚妻。

二十岁时，他因艾瑞丝留下的一件遗物对她的死因起了疑心。他找到了高奈莉娅，希望她协助他查清这件事。当真相摆在他面前的时候，他的世界发生了翻天覆地的改变。他意识到了光明，却已在黑暗的泥沼中不可自拔。

此后的七年，他在不停地赎罪。

他答应与高奈莉娅合作，成为代号“山猫”的魔法部高级间谍；在高奈莉娅死后，他又联系上邓布利多，成为凤凰社在食死徒的内应；在过去半年间，他还给魔法部寄了好几封匿名信。他为一个可能连他自己都不相信的理想出生入死，妄图从中获得一些虚无的慰藉，和一个试图通过快速念咒函授课程学会魔法的哑炮一样可笑。

在一片黑暗中，那名女孩曾以一种近乎神祇的姿态对他说：

“每个人都应该有被原谅的机会。如果你没有，那我给你。”

她见识过他最真实、最丑陋、最罪恶的一面，却仍然愿意给他一个机会。

她是一道纯净的光，却转瞬即逝。他深深爱着她的纯粹，但这纯粹在黑暗中注定不能长久，宛如饮鸩止渴。

那个唯一能给予、也肯给予他原谅的女孩已经失踪七百多天了。所有人都认定她已经死亡，就连他也知道她生存的可能微乎其微。他暗中调查过她的离奇失踪，却在那个最有可能的真相前停住了脚步。

喝下去令人痛苦万分的药水、巨大的干渴感……小精灵克利切在他的逼问下吐出了只言片语，荒谬感慢慢浮现……他就是为黑魔王研制魔药的下属，他不会不知道……

想要拯救公主的珀尔修斯没能杀死美杜莎，因为他自己也变成了一条毒蛇。他说，只有将自己变成一个恶魔才能接近它，却没料到自己无意间吐出的毒液杀死了至爱之人。

他惧怕真相，因为他已经意识到了——

是他害死了她。

是他亲手毁了她。

他几乎要被这个结论打倒。在无数个靠酒精与药物度过的夜晚里，他忍不住想起她，想起那双美丽的灰色眼睛和那些属于他们的快乐。沉重的负罪感、无人能诉的悔恨与背叛带来的隐形耻辱像蛀虫一样不断啃咬着他原本坚定的内心，让他逐渐成为了一棵看似繁茂、实则脆弱的空心树。

无人知晓，在那些骄傲光鲜的羽毛下掩藏着的心已经千疮百孔。

他在浑浑噩噩中似乎听到了她的声音——

“站起来！”

“像个男人一样站起来，告诉我你是谁！”

“威廉·普林斯就算是倒下，也绝不能在此时此地！你听到我的话了吗！”

是的，他是威廉·普林斯，他没有资格倒下，他必须坚持下去……就算是为了赎罪，为了她。

他得坚持下去，直到死神将他带去她的面前。到时候，他就可以告诉她，他尽了自己最大的努力去实现她的期望。

一度熄灭的火焰重新燃烧，这次燃烧的是他甘愿献出的生命。

“我希望，他们可以出生在一个那样的世界……没有战争、没有血统高下，所有的孩子、所有的人，都在阳光下。”

过去那个冷静、敏锐、强大的威廉·普林斯终于也学会了逃避和自我欺骗，甚至渴望与她同归一处的结局。

“……难道我没有办法能得到一个不灭的灵魂吗?”

“……只有当一个人爱你、把你当做比他父母还要亲切的人的时候；只有当他把他全部的思想和爱情都放在你身上的时候；只有当他……答应现在和将来永远对你忠诚的时候，他的灵魂才会转移到你的身上，你才会得到一份人类的快乐。他会给你一个灵魂，同时又使他自己的灵魂保持不灭。”

“但是这类事情是永远不会有的。”

在漫长的黑夜中，他曾经得到过一颗星星，却把她弄丢了。

他的灵魂沾满罪恶，无可救赎。

他无法独活于世。

他渴望死亡。

一周后，威廉被黑魔王派到了最危险的前线。前方的傲罗弗兰克·隆巴顿给了他一道全身束缚咒，他没有反击；在这时，后方的一名食死徒给了他一道“烈火熊熊”。

魔法部的傲罗视他为头号食死徒，而食死徒视他为可耻的叛徒。他们都没有错。他有很多副面孔、很多个身份，时间久了连他自己都会恍惚，他到底是谁。

接受黑魔王秘密指令的拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇于心不忍，给了他一道“粉身碎骨”，迅速结束了他的痛苦。傲罗爱德华·琼斯亲眼目睹了这一幕。

傲罗们后来通过那枚内侧刻着“W&A”的订婚戒指确认了死者的身份。

“……象征着我对你的忠诚与责任……以普林斯家历代先祖、家徽玫瑰之名起誓……无论发生什么，我都会始终与你站在一起。”

那是一九七六年的八月七日，两人在这一天订婚。那一年，威廉二十二岁，阿德赫拉十五岁。在那之后，他们一同度过了三年时光。

“那如果有一天你发现这一切都是假的呢？”

“到现在，你还不明白你是来干什么的吗，我的女孩？”

“抛开王子的身份，他一无是处。他从没有看到她为他做过什么，是因为他不想看到。”

“你是我的未婚妻。你应该在乎。”

“别拒绝我，阿德赫拉，求求你。”

“直到，生命的最后一刻。”

“我的心、血、骨头和肉，我的过去、现在和未来，我的灵魂，我的爱，我的生与死——我的一切，全都忠诚于你。”

“我爱你。”

一九八一年十月十九日约二十三时，威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯阵亡，与他的生父威廉·兰斯洛特死在了相同的年纪，年二十七岁。

此时距离阿德赫拉·布莱克死亡已经过去七百六十六天，距离第一次战争结束仅余十二天。

也许，他会在另一个世界与爱人重逢。

一九八一年十月三十日，小天狼星向波特夫妇建议将赤胆忠心咒的保密人暗中更换为不起眼的彼得·佩迪鲁。相信好友的詹姆毫不犹豫地答应了。他们没有将更换保密人的事告诉邓布利多。

一九八一年十月三十一日，彼得·佩迪鲁向伏地魔出卖了波特夫妇的行踪。伏地魔前往戈德里克山谷，先后杀害了年仅二十一岁的詹姆与莉莉·波特；在试图杀死一岁的哈利·波特时，杀戮咒遭保护魔法的反弹。

伏地魔失势，第一次战争结束。

全英国的巫师都在庆祝战争结束，出现了大量违反《国际保密法》的案件：狂欢中的巫师制造了一场盛大的流星雨；传递喜讯的猫头鹰大白天在城市上空飞来飞去，引起了麻瓜学者的注意；巫师们穿着奇怪的长袍公然上街，毫不掩饰地说着祝贺的话。在多方质疑下，时任部长米丽森·巴诺德说出了那句臭名昭著的“我坚决维护我们不可剥夺的庆祝的权利”。

一九八一年十一月一日早，在对角巷为伏地魔研制药剂的蒂凡尼·黑尔在被审问一周后终于在吐真剂的作用下吐出了两个名字，西弗勒斯·斯内普和简·普林斯；发现好友死亡的小天狼星在一条麻瓜街道堵到叛徒彼得，彼得用魔杖制造了一场爆炸，在切掉一根手指后，变身为一只老鼠逃之夭夭，将所有的罪责都推给了悲伤得失去理智的小天狼星；供职于布朗药店的简·梅拉妮娅被傲罗带回部里审问。

两人在被抓回魔法部时有一次短暂的碰面。简·梅拉妮娅被一左一右两名傲罗抓着，小天狼星·布莱克被铐住双手，周围至少有二十名手持魔杖的魔法法律侦察队队员。简·梅拉妮娅后来在回忆录中准确地回忆了这一幕：

“我在他那双灰色的眸子中什么也看不出来。不管是曾经的神采飞扬还是嘲讽高傲，都已经被不可逆转的空洞与死寂所代替。他似乎沉浸在一座自我封闭的围城之中，对四周发生的事情不再关心。我敢肯定，他并没有认出来我。他漂亮的灰眼睛只是像镜子一样被动地倒映着外面的人和物，一点也没有映进心里去。似乎和刚才发出疯狂笑声的是两个人。”

小天狼星认为是自己害死了好友詹姆，是他亲手毁了自己心中的光。这个没有詹姆的世界不值得他留恋，他对所有强加在他头上的罪行供认不讳。

和他不同，在接下来的审问中，简·梅拉妮娅以极其冷静的态度回答了每一个问题。魔法部的人向她展示了一封匿名信，她立刻认出了这是威廉·普林斯的笔迹，露出了一个轻松的笑容。

可随即，她就从傲罗口中得知了哥哥威廉·普林斯的死讯。上一代人的恩怨情仇止于威廉，简并不知道哈罗德逝世的真相，一直将威廉当作自己同父异母的哥哥。

在这之后，简·梅拉妮娅大病了一场。爱德华在部里人手短缺的情况下还是请了假来照顾她。

在简·梅拉妮娅躺在圣芒戈的病房里时，小天狼星·布莱克正在部里羁押候审。民众对于纯血家族的反感情绪达到了历史最高点，魔法部不得不给他们一个交待。

“布莱克的案子不合流程，至少我们要公开审判——”司长助理阿米莉亚·博恩斯坚持道。她已遇害的哥哥埃德加·博恩斯曾是凤凰社成员，她却对凤凰社并无好感。但她做不到草菅人命。

她的顶头上司、魔法法律执行司司长老巴蒂·克劳奇冷冷道：“一个布莱克……他不可能是无辜的。”

无论何时，只要布莱克愿意，就能凭借这个姓氏获得一张通向纯血家族最核心圈子的入场券。相信他的波特夫妇已经死了；在剩下的人眼中，他的背叛顺理成章。

“必须是这样。”他斩钉截铁地说。

同时被家族与凤凰社放弃的小天狼星·布莱克被老巴蒂·克劳奇的魔法法律委员会最先丢到阿兹卡班监狱；接着是将隆巴顿夫妇折磨疯了、犯罪事实确凿无疑的三个莱斯特兰奇，以及最令人想不到的——司长老巴蒂·克劳奇的独子小巴蒂·克劳奇。

小巴蒂·克劳奇在惊慌之中还供出了当年教唆女友丽布拉·麦克米兰毒害堂姐高奈莉娅·麦克米兰的事实，麦克米兰家族与克劳奇家族从此断绝往来。他也被他铁面无私的父亲毫不留情地丢到了阿兹卡班，没过多久就在监狱里没了声息。

五年后，在麦克米兰等家族的支持下，实行了十二年的《哑炮权利法案》被废除。部长米丽森·巴诺德在连任成功后兑现承诺，魔法部首次明文否定了哑炮在魔法界与巫师平等的身份。没有几个活着的人在意这件事。

一九八一年十二月初，彼得·佩迪鲁的母亲收到了梅林爵士团颁给儿子的一级勋章，哭晕了过去；简·梅拉妮娅收到了梅林爵士团颁给威廉·普林斯的二级勋章，只看了一眼就丢到了一边。爱德华将勋章收起来，温言劝道：

“那是他用生命换来的荣誉，你不能这样草率地对待。”

简冷冷勾起唇角。

“荣誉？在我心里什么荣誉都比不上他的命重要。”

出院后，简·普林斯将那句“Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae”亲手刻上了威廉的墓碑。墓碑之下没有遗骨，只有那根陪伴了他近二十年的紫衫木魔杖和一柄他惯常用的切魔药原料的银色小刀。

那是一个冬天常有的阴天。风呼呼地刮着，简握着魔杖的手裸露在外，已经被冻红了。可她毫不在意。

爱德华站在一旁担心地看着她。从得知威廉·普林斯死讯起，这一个月来，简一滴眼泪也没流，表现得一如既往的冷淡。可他在很多年前就知道，她在乎他。

小精灵菲拉突然出现，给简带来了一个消息。

“威廉少爷……威廉少爷有话让我带给简小姐。”小精灵声音尖细，一双大眼睛蓄满泪水。

简猛地转过头，眼睛死死地盯住它。

“威廉少爷说……是他选择了死亡，而不是死亡选择了他。”

简呆呆的，身体晃了几下。爱德华过去扶住她，却被她轻轻推开了。

“他一直都是这样，不是吗？”她喃喃自语，露出一个僵硬的笑，难看极了。

“威廉少爷还说，他找到了他的爱人。他们曾经有过很快乐的时候……很快乐。他是如此幸运，可以遇到她……他得到过爱，他真的得到过。”小精灵认真地转述道。

失去记忆的简永远不会知道他为何要说这句话，也永远记不起来当年自己曾对他说过什么。但她想，她知道威廉说的那个人是谁。

阿德赫拉·布莱克，布莱克家的小女儿，在一九七六年八月与威廉订婚，在一九七九年十月被宣布死亡。

“幸运……爱……你也会执着于此吗？”她低低笑起来，像是听到了什么可笑的事情一样，“为了那个小姑娘？”

“简——”爱德华试图抓住她的手臂，被她一下子挣开了。

“不，不……我不相信……这不可能！”她浑浑噩噩地往前走，兀自喊道，“怎么会是这样！他不可能死的！”

声音在空旷的冬日墓地上空回荡，但没有人站出来证实她万分确定的猜想。希望如理智早就告诉她的那样一点点落空，她晃晃悠悠地转过身，视线正好和爱德华的对在一起。

她的眼睛红红的，看上去像个被遗弃的孩子。

在他行走于光明与黑暗之间、承受着撕扯的痛苦的时候，作为他的妹妹，她又在哪里呢？对……她舒舒服服地窝在对角巷的小药店里，对自己能在战乱时过上平静的生活感到沾沾自喜……

她是个懦夫。这负罪感像一块巨石，沉甸甸地压在她的心上，而它可能会伴随她一辈子。

“你一定知道点什么，对不对？”简用悲伤轻柔的目光注视着她的男友，直觉一如既往的敏锐。爱德华保持着沉默，但简已经从中得到了她想要的答案，只是扯了扯唇角。

“……你什么也不用说，我也不想知道，”她主动说，“用不着为难，艾迪。”她嘟囔着。爱德华依然没说话。

“还要谢谢你今天陪我回——”她将视线投向了远处庄园白色的主体建筑上。那是她曾称呼了十八年“家”的地方；现在，傲罗们进进出出，正在对它进行彻底的搜查。

“——陪我来这个食死徒的老巢，”她轻轻一笑，表情有点扭曲，“走吧，说不定搜查已经结束了，这样我就能回去了。”

“他们不会乱动东西的。”爱德华忍不住为自己的同伴辩解，但简显然不怎么相信。

“是啊，他们也不会把无罪的人随便抓走的。”她不无讽刺地说。

两人踩着积雪，肩并肩走在前往主体建筑的路上，一时无言。

“你在哼什么？”爱德华主动提起话头。

“要听吗？”简不以为然地问，爱德华给了她肯定答案。

在这个寂寥的冬日，歌声轻轻响起：

迷途之子，黄昏之路  
终期将至，风笛悠长

自由之心，勇者之剑  
魂归故里，钟声绵凉

漫天星辰，灼灼燃烧  
纯白玫瑰，黑暗光芒

热爱不息，灵魂不灭  
纵无人知，无悔无徨

“一首挽歌。”她简短地说，不愿再多解释。

希望漂泊在外的灵魂可以得到慰藉，希望他们可以借此找到回家的路，希望他们能拥有一个更好的世界。

爱德华无法出言安慰，因为他很清楚作为一名食死徒威廉·普林斯都干过什么。功过并不能相互抵消，这一点简亦清楚。从这一天开始，她的世界中只余她一人，她冷漠地将爱德华拒之门外。

两人没再说话。

黎明是一把光明的匕首，对有些人来说是灭顶之灾。

Prince在黑夜中挥舞长剑，与恶龙搏斗。他在太阳升起的前一刻倒下，用鲜血浇灌了那个并不属于他的黎明。

然而，他向往片刻的粲然甚于长久的平淡，爱慕短暂的光明甚于永恒的黑暗。他爱上了一个天使般的女孩、走上了一条飞蛾扑火的不归路，却将此视为此生最大的荣幸。

他选择了死亡，他是幸运的，他曾经拥有过。

Agnosco veteris vestigia flammae  
——我再度感到我曾经拥有的火焰

没有人知道他的故事。

十二月五日，蒂凡尼·黑尔被送往阿兹卡班的前一天，曾经在药店与她共事过的简去探望她。

“你根本不喜欢我，为什么不告发我的身份？”简锲而不舍地问道。

“你不是也没有告发我吗？”蒂凡尼反问，转过脸来看她，一丝若有若无的笑意掠过脸颊，“还有，我从来没说过我不喜欢你。我一向如此。从业这么多年，你是我唯一一个带起来的药剂师。简，你没有自己想象的那么平庸。”

不是所有的才华都会得到认可和珍视。在这一点上，她是幸运的。

蒂凡尼在临别前告诉简：

“在魔法部找到我们之前，西弗勒斯向黑魔王告发了威廉·普林斯。所以黑魔王故意将普林斯派去了最危险的战场。我想你应该知道。”她像是讥讽地说道。

十二月六日，没有黑魔标记的蒂凡尼·黑尔被当作食死徒正式成员送往阿兹卡班，主要罪名是囚禁店长老布朗先生，以及利用职务之便为黑魔王制作药剂。她半年后死在了监狱，遗体被摄魂怪草草埋在监狱外，无人悼念。

手臂上带有黑魔标记的西弗勒斯·斯内普因阿不思·邓布利多的担保逃脱牢狱之灾，接受了霍格沃茨魔药教师的教职。他十分偏心斯莱特林学院，处处针对格兰芬多，成为了霍格沃茨有史以来最不讨人喜欢的教授之一。

十二月，伊娜·劳伦斯的父母时隔两年接到了魔法部正式下发的死亡通知单，死亡时间不明。一个小家庭就此坍塌。

十二月底，威廉·普林斯的死讯终于飘到了充满圣诞节气息的唐克斯家。阿德赫拉的堂姐、威廉的前任未婚妻安多米达·布莱克·唐克斯在知道这个消息后，并不怎么悲伤。

“那个人也死了啊。”她在心里冷漠地想到，转身对八岁的女儿尼法朵拉·唐克斯露出一个温柔的笑。

安多米达与泰德·唐克斯的恋情在七一年十月被简·普林斯偶然撞见，两个月后被威廉·普林斯知晓。七二年五月，威廉向安多米达提了一个条件。

当时的威廉意图拆散简与爱德华，简宁死不从，威廉便威胁她会把爱德华杀死。简最终答应会忘掉爱德华，但要威廉拿一个承诺来换。

在这道交换契约中，简是付出记忆的人，威廉是许下承诺的人，而安多米达是这道契约的见证人。威廉答应不在婚约上为难她，前提是她必须终身保守契约的秘密。

威廉许下承诺，永远也不会伤害简的恋人爱德华·琼斯，并在自己力所能及的范围内保护他。七五年秋，他通过高奈莉娅·麦克米兰在部里的关系将爱德华调到了安全的后方；七九年秋，他在伊娜·劳伦斯与爱德华·琼斯之间违反自己的原则选择抓走了那名女巫。

安多米达至今还记得威廉带着平静得吓人的表情对自己最后说的那一句“祝你幸福”，她好不容易才扯出一个微笑，道谢后匆忙离开了。她在很早就认清了威廉冷漠残忍的本质，也并不想搅进这场战争。在战争结束人们奔走相告、欢腾喜悦、将矛头对准残存的食死徒和他们的支持者时，她亦不为所动。

“我不想去参加这场狂欢。”安多米达冷漠地说。她看透了这场战争的本质，及时地逃离，得到了她想要的幸福。她讨厌纷争，讨厌邪恶的食死徒，亦瞧不上那些随风倒的墙头草。

她想做一名冷静的旁观者，也确实做到了。可这本身并没有什么值得骄傲的。

十四年后，伏地魔卷土重来；十六年后，第二次战争爆发。在第二次战争中，安多米达·布莱克·唐克斯先后失去了自己的丈夫、女儿和女婿。她在后半生中与外孙泰迪·卢平相依为命，独自将他抚养成人。在巨大的漩涡面前，没有人可以真的置身事外。

但现在的安多米达很幸福，真的很幸福。

一九八三年，简·普林斯与爱德华·琼斯结婚。他们一同度过了十三年的坎坷时光，中途险些离婚。简至死也没能想起来被封存的过去，因为威廉从未违反或试图违反过他们之间的契约。她并不认为她爱自己的丈夫。

一九九二年，束缚柳克丽霞·布莱克·普威特的交换契约失效。她在弥留之际终于想起自己有一个女儿，那并不是幻想。她写了一封信请求简来见她最后一面，但简没有回应。柳克丽霞含恨而终，年六十七岁。

一九九六年七月十六日，爱德华·琼斯在执行凤凰社任务时重伤身亡，年四十一岁。简直到此时才发现爱德华对她而言有多么的重要，但已经太晚了。

克里家的前任管家史密斯先生查出了塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温与帕克·布朗的关联，将此事告知了蝴蝶夫人，也就是海伦·克里。海伦在后半生定居法国，再也没有重返故土。

海伦的女儿乔安娜·凯瑟琳·布朗在药店表现出超强的工作能力，很快得到了上司简·琼斯的赏识。她与美国巫师杰克·斯图尔特结婚，改名为凯瑟琳·斯图尔特。

一九九八年三月，单亲母亲凯瑟琳·斯图尔特死于多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇之手，年三十六岁。

阿德赫拉的哥哥小天狼星·布莱克在死后才恢复名誉。他至死也不知道自己的妹妹因何而死。

一九九三年夏，还在监狱中的小天狼星在报纸上看到彼得老鼠形态的照片，因担忧教子哈利的安全，试图越狱。他成为阿兹卡班有史以来第一个越狱成功的囚犯。

一九九四年夏，彼得·佩迪鲁从莱姆斯·卢平与小天狼星·布莱克手中成功逃走，因身为狼人的莱姆斯在满月之夜会强制变形，失去理智。小天狼星从此开始逃亡之路。

一九九五年春夏，小天狼星因担心教子哈利秘密返回霍格莫德，曾在山洞中靠吃老鼠度日。

一九九五年夏，伏地魔复活，凤凰社重新组建。小天狼星献出祖宅格里莫广场十二号作为凤凰社总部，出于安全考虑，小天狼星被邓布利多强制留在布莱克家老宅。他从未想过自己有一天还会被再次关在这里。

一九九六年六月，小天狼星·布莱克在神秘事物司一役中死于堂姐贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇之手，年三十六岁。他在战斗中死亡，他的教子哈利亲眼目睹他跌入帷幕。

西弗勒斯·斯内普失去了他最爱的女人莉莉。他被巨大的悔恨环绕着，答应了邓布利多会保护莉莉的儿子哈利·波特，成为了一名行走于凤凰社与食死徒之间的双面间谍。

一九九六年六月，西弗勒斯·斯内普的情报导致凤凰社成员爱米琳·万斯被杀。

一九九七年六月，哈利·波特与阿不思·邓布利多前往伏地魔藏有魂器的海边岩洞，拿到了阿德赫拉·布莱克留下的复制品。当晚，阿不思·邓布利多的计划进展顺利，他死于心腹西弗勒斯·斯内普之手，终年一百一十五岁。西弗勒斯·斯内普按照计划代替德拉科·马尔福动手，凭此继续获得伏地魔的信任，不知真相的凤凰社众人将他视为叛徒。当晚，一名时日无多的老人平静地接受了死亡，一个年轻男孩的灵魂得以被挽救。

一九九七年九月，哈利·波特从魔法部高级副部长多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇手中夺得被制成魂器的斯莱特林挂坠盒。它之前被凤凰社成员弗莱奇·蒙顿格斯从布莱克老宅偷走，在倒卖途中被多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇没收。同年十二月，挂坠盒被哈利的好友罗恩·韦斯莱用格兰芬多宝剑摧毁。

一九九八年三月，西弗勒斯·斯内普履行了十七年前与威廉·普林斯的诺言，在多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇手中救下了简·琼斯。在八十年代初，简·琼斯一度通过霍格沃茨校董会施压，试图开除西弗勒斯·斯内普的教职，后因姑姑艾琳·普林斯·斯内普的请求作罢。但西弗勒斯·斯内普从未告诉简他与威廉之间的诺言。

三月底，哈利三人被搜捕队抓进马尔福庄园。在他们逃脱的过程中，被伏地魔赐予银手的彼得·佩迪鲁因一瞬间的犹豫被活活扼死，年三十七岁。

一九九八年五月二日，霍格沃茨最后一战中，莱姆斯·卢平被食死徒安东尼·多洛霍夫杀死，年三十八岁；他的妻子尼法多拉被她的姨妈贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇杀死，年二十五岁。夫妻二人双双战死，留下刚刚满月的儿子泰迪。从此，世间再无掠夺者。

在战争胜利前的最后时刻，西弗勒斯·斯内普被一心得到老魔杖的伏地魔处死，年三十八岁。西弗勒斯临死前注视着哈利与其母莉莉·波特一样的绿色眼睛，给予了他一瓶解释一切的记忆。数年爱恨，随风飘逝。

在西弗勒斯·斯内普死亡几个小时后，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇死于莫丽·韦斯莱之手，年四十六岁；追求长生不死的汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔被他亲手选定的对手、十七岁的哈利·波特再次打败，终年七十一岁。食死徒阵营战败。

第二次战争结束后，傲罗们在清扫海边岩洞时发现了另一枚铂金戒指。时隔十九年，两枚款式相同、内侧都刻着“W&A”的订婚戒指重聚。

二零零一年，简·琼斯花三千加隆买下了二十三年前威廉·普林斯与阿德赫拉·布莱克在马尔福庄园合照的底片。照片上言笑晏晏的两人早已尸骨无存。他们曾经如此美好。

二零零八年五月二日，霍格沃茨之战十周年纪念日。因偷取魂器而牺牲的阿德赫拉·布莱克获得了公众不少的关注，成为了人们缅怀的英雄之一。时任斯莱特林院长、魔药课教授简·琼斯在接受预言家报社记者采访时说了一段在后来具有争议的话：

“我们总是向往少年英雄，但把一个在十八岁死去的女孩宣传成英雄，是时代的悲剧、年长者的耻辱。我希望我们永远也不要有这种英雄。”

二零一七年九月一日，简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯·琼斯因病于圣芒戈医院去世，年六十一岁。她在战场上亲手杀死了几名食死徒，人生的后十九年始终无法逃脱杀戮带来的负罪感。

阿德赫拉的两名室友都实现了她们一九七九年在海边星空下许出的心愿。

斯特拉·弗林特终身未婚。第二次战争结束后，阿德赫拉·布莱克的事迹开始逐渐为人所知，但斯特拉终其一生都没有对这位同寝七年的好友公开发表过一个字的看法。

阿斯塔在晚年时写了一本回忆录《1972-1979：追忆霍格沃茨时光》，这本书在她去世后发表。她在书中回忆了与阿德赫拉·布莱克共度的七年校园时光。人们跟着阿斯塔的叙述慢慢走进这位惊才艳绝、英年早逝的女孩，有些人禁不住想：

如果没有那么显赫的家世、没有那么出众的头脑、没有那么急切的野心，阿德赫拉·布莱克也许会和那个善良羞涩的、有着淡蓝色眼睛的阿斯塔拥有一样的结局吧？

阿斯塔·亚克斯利——家里不受重视的小女儿，后来嫁给了一名奥利凡德，在丈夫的鼓励下成为了一名作家。她熬过了两次战争，等来了一个大多数人都活在阳光下的时代，长命百岁，儿孙满堂。

可惜，没有人知道答案。

人总是在玫瑰凋落后才意识到它的美丽，总是在失去后才懂得珍惜，总是在一切结束后才承认那颗执拗的心。潮起潮落，永远有新的期待、新的遗憾。

但对他们而言，那从不是真正的结局。

“现在太阳从海里升起来了。阳光柔和地、温暖地照在冰冷的泡沫上。因此小人鱼并没有感到灭亡。她看到了光明的太阳，同时在她上面飞着无数透明的、美丽的生物……小人鱼觉得自己也获得了它们这样的形体，渐渐地从泡沫中升起来。”

“到天空的女儿那儿去呀……天空的女儿也没有永恒的灵魂，不过她们可以通过善良的行为创造出一个灵魂……当我们尽力做完了我们可能做的一切善行以后，我们就可以获得一个不灭的灵魂，就可以分享人类一切永恒的幸福了。”

“虽然我已经无可救药了，但我能在我死之前尽自己的一点力量让这个世界在未来变得更美好一点。”二十五岁的威廉·普林斯说。

“我希望，所有人都可以活在阳光下。”十八岁的阿德赫拉·布莱克说。

这是他们曾经共同的期盼与奢望。

炙热星辰相互碰撞，光辉曾绘单调夜空以耀眼色彩，如此令人心神激荡。年轻生命燃烧的绚烂过后，属于暗夜的宏大篇章终落帷幕。所有的理智与疯狂、真实与扭曲、纯粹与罪恶——这一切终将平息。晨旭初升，辉煌的腐朽焚烧殆尽，新的秩序被逐步建立。废墟之上，虚弱的幸存者们等待着一个平静的黎明、一个新的开始。

那是他们无法触及的明日。

清晨的阳光洒向霍格沃茨城堡礼堂的四条长桌，冰雪消融。猫头鹰带着信件飞进礼堂，学生们睡眼惺忪，抱怨着幽灵教授和两卷羊皮纸的魔法史论文。对角巷在淡淡的晨光中慢慢苏醒，石子路蜿蜒向前，店铺陆续开门，早起的人们相互问候。转眼又是新的一天，平凡如期望。

在故事的最后，王子与公主没能幸福地生活在一起，但他们都得到了他们想要的。

对角巷的猫，夏日的雨  
猫头鹰的翅膀扑棱响

尖尖的塔楼，湖面的金光  
笛音随着风飘向远方

许多年过去了，一切太平。

——正文终——


	31. 尾声·星星坠落 The Falling Stars

【尾声·星星坠落 The Falling Stars】

……

纯白的玫瑰，黄昏的钟声  
灿烂星光洒满了梦境

马车的轱辘，心爱的人儿  
无人知晓归途在何方

一九八五年，沃尔布加·布莱克坐在摇椅中，一边翻着从前的相册，一边无意识地哼着一首童谣。

墙上深绿色的壁纸已有些剥落了，客厅的羊毛地毯被狐媚子啃出了好几个洞，枝形吊灯上的大部分蜡烛久久未燃，落了一厚层灰。

一九七九年九月阿德赫拉离奇死亡后，强势的沃尔布加一直不肯接受这个事实。她将所有试图说服她相信女儿已死的人都赶出了家门，开始满世界地寻找她。

她不相信阿德赫拉会这么无缘无故地消失掉。她在《预言家日报》上登了寻人启事，给不同的人写信，动用了各种人情去找失踪的女儿。一开始，还有人看在从前交情的份上劝她几句，但每当这时她总会勃然大怒，对着那些告诉她阿德赫拉已死的人破口大骂。

在她专心找女儿的时候，她的丈夫奥赖恩悄无声息地死了。她在丈夫的葬礼上没掉一滴眼泪，成了众人指指点点的对象。

沃尔布加知道，如果阿德赫拉还在的话，那些人绝对不敢这么对她。她还拉下脸来给威廉·普林斯写过信，请求他帮忙寻找阿德赫拉，但对方始终没有回音。

她就知道，自己不该对此抱什么希望。她在卧室里从无能的魔法部骂到冷血无情的普林斯，再到她那个不中用的、刚死的丈夫。她早就知道，她不应该对他们抱什么希望！

渐渐地，大家都说，布莱克夫人伤心的疯了。如果不是有要紧的事，还是不要去打扰她了。格里莫广场十二号从此门庭冷落。

一九八一年十一月，阿德赫拉与小天狼星的祖父阿克图卢斯·布莱克登门，想要与沃尔布加商议小天狼星判决的事情。老人觉得，无论如何，他至少还带着“布莱克”这个姓氏。

“我没有儿子，从来没有！”沃尔布加冲他疯疯癫癫地大喊，“我只有一个女儿！她还活着！”

阿克图卢斯知道自己没法再和她商量下去了。他去找了自己的堂弟博洛克斯，同时也是沃尔布加的父亲、小天狼星的外祖父。

“布莱克家可从来没有叛徒。”大腹便便的博洛克斯摇头晃脑地说，很快就将话题带向了《巫师周刊》新一期的封面女郎。

阿克图卢斯叹了一口气，心中突生出种无力感。他真的老了，已无力负担整个家族。

一个月后，沃尔布加在报纸上看到了小天狼星·布莱克入狱的消息，拍手道：

“哈哈！可耻的叛徒！肮脏罪恶的孽子！你是罪有应得！”

她爆发出一阵神经质的大笑，眼泪从眼角流出，顺着脸上的皱纹慢慢流下。笑声慢慢停止，她被挂毯上那个被烧焦的小圆洞吸引住目光，那是她当年的杰作。良久，她动了动浑浊的眼球，看到了小圆洞旁边的另一个名字——

阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克  
一九六一年至一九七九年

“阿德赫拉，阿德赫拉……”她轻声叨念着，一时间没想起来这个听上去很熟悉的名字属于谁，只记着它很重要，“阿德赫拉！”她突然尖叫道。

“我的女儿……”沃尔布加嚎啕大哭，将手中的报纸三下两下撕成碎片，“都是你，都是你害死了我的女儿！”

碎纸片纷纷扬扬地落下，沃尔布加仰起头，发出一阵令人毛骨悚然的大笑。

“……巴伦·塞尔温交了金子顶罪，他的妹妹蕾妮嫁给了拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇，现在成了莱斯特兰奇庄园的女主人，女主人，哈哈！亚克斯利被逮了进去，但他的妹妹现在可还活得好好的，正在张罗婚事呢。哼，就凭那个丑家伙！还有，还有——”

“还有柳克丽霞的女儿——她怎么敢，她怎么敢！她不是已经死了吗？为什么还能在战争结束后又跳出来！哈，像个小丑一样，作为一名纯血女巫，居然为了摆明立场嫁给了一名麻瓜，哈哈！对，她也有个食死徒哥哥。她的哥哥也是食死徒……威廉·普林斯！他死了！哈哈！”

“我的女儿呢？我的女儿呢！她也有个哥哥，但还不如干脆没有！可耻的叛徒，该死的孽子，不顶用的玩意！但凡你还是个人，还有点良心——”

“我的阿德赫拉才十八岁啊！她才十八岁……愚蠢的族谱，她怎么会死？她才十八岁！十八岁！”沃尔布加冲着墙上纹丝不动的挂毯吼道，却一口气没喘上来，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“咳，咳……孽子，孽子！”她咬牙切齿地说，抬头看向挂毯上那个被烧焦的小洞，双目通红，“为什么去死的人不是你！为什么你不去死！为什么！”

天色已暗，客厅里还没有点灯，显得阴森森的。

“哈哈，结果怎么样呢？你不是和莱斯特兰奇还有亚克斯利他们下场一样吗？被你的正义抛弃的滋味怎么样？哈哈！自由，理想——哼，全是垃圾！哈，凤凰社，凤凰，涅槃重生——我看是死一百次也不够解恨吧！你有种就从阿兹卡班出来……孽子，出来！布莱克家的人绝不能懦弱！我的阿德赫拉一定是个勇敢的小英雄！”

沃尔布加昂起头，似乎还是十年前那个倨傲的贵妇人，还是纯血圈人人羡慕的对象，走到哪里都有人阿谀奉承。

但现在的沃尔布加·布莱克是个公认的疯婆子，独自生活在阴森森的老宅子里，已经被世人遗忘。

布莱克老宅愈发凄冷。一开始纳西莎还会去偶尔看望自己的姑母，后来连她也不去了。

沃尔布加不知从哪里翻出来一本旧相册。因她讨厌所有麻瓜的东西，布莱克家的照片只有薄薄一册。

那些已经泛黄的照片像有魔法一样，能暂时安抚住沃尔布加反复不定的情绪。她一边翻着照片，一边哼着一首幼时的摇篮曲。她记得，阿德赫拉很喜欢它，总喜欢听着它入睡。

她得复习复习歌词，万一阿德赫拉回来，她却把歌词都忘了，就不好了……

沃尔布加的眼睛因为经常哭泣已经不大好用了，她喜欢用手去摸照片上的人脸。巫师的照片是会动的，其他人在碰到沃尔布加的手指时都会躲到一边，小天狼星更是干脆消失不见了。可谁想看到他呢？

唯有阿德赫拉不躲不闪，脸上始终带着恰到好处、一成不变的微笑。

那是她的女儿，阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克。她还会回家。对，她一定会回来的。

一九八五年三月，此时的沃尔布加已如同行尸走肉一般，白天坐在椅子上一动不动，望着照片上的女孩出神。她有时也会冲着挂毯吼几句，骂一会那个不知死活的孽子，但已经越来越有气无力了。

在一天夜里，沃尔布加被窗外的雷声惊醒。她伸手去摸索台灯的旋钮，但半天也没摸到。她一个不小心，从床上栽了下来。

她倒在地上，头顶的剧痛却让她的神志有了短暂的清明。她想动一下手指，想叫出小精灵克利切的名字，可她都办不到。

她的视力渐渐模糊，呼吸愈发困难，心跳声似乎离她越来越远……过去几十年的人生在她眼前一幕幕闪现。

她有一个懦弱的丈夫、一个叛逆的儿子和一个乖巧的女儿；贝拉特里克斯、安多米达、纳西莎，布莱克家三姐妹娇颜如花。

她在一场舞会上遇到了自己的堂弟奥赖恩，害羞的年轻人邀请高傲美丽的她跳了一支舞。

其实很久以前，沃尔布加也渴望过得到别人的爱。她小心翼翼地讨好自己的父母，在弟弟们出世后细心地照顾他们；她也曾努力想要做一个好女儿、好妻子、好母亲。

但她都失败了。她现在唯一能做的，是等女儿回家，再给她唱一遍那首入睡的歌谣。

对角巷的猫，夏日的雨  
猫头鹰的翅膀扑棱响

尖尖的塔楼，湖面的金光  
笛音随着风飘向远方

纯白的玫瑰，黄昏的钟声  
灿烂星光洒满了梦境

马车的轱辘，心爱的人儿  
无人知晓归途在何方

……

此时正值冬末春初，大犬座的天狼星与弧矢七光芒逐渐黯淡于夜空。长夜在一点点消逝，躺在地毯上的沃尔布加大睁着眼睛，眼中已然没有了生气。

格里莫广场十二号寂静无声，被砍下的小精灵脑袋沉默地装饰在昏暗的墙壁，唯有客厅的老爷钟仍在滴滴答答地计量时间，一如往昔。在它旁边的墙壁上是那张可追溯到中世纪的、曾令无数族人自豪的族谱——

西里斯、西格纳斯、雷古勒斯、阿克图卢斯，卡莉斯、卡莉朵拉、埃拉朵拉、卡西欧佩娅……从出生到死亡，新旧交替、年岁更迭，一代代族人、一个个故事、一段段由血泪筑起的辉煌。金色的线穿过墨绿色的挂毯，曾连接起代代荣耀，而今已失往日光芒。再也不会有人献以崇敬目光仰望，再也不会有人用以自豪语气谈起，再也不会有人以为使命、甘为之狂。

最古老而高贵的布莱克家族，永远纯洁。

一九八五年三月十四日凌晨，沃尔布加·布莱克于格里莫广场十二号去世，年五十九岁。第二天早晨小精灵克利切走进房间的时候，她僵硬的身体早已凉透了。

她至死也没有想到，是她引以为傲的家族荣光赶走了她的一个孩子，又杀死了另一个。

百年辉煌，至此终结。

四月是最残忍的季节，荒地上  
长着丁香，把回忆和欲望  
掺杂在一起，又让春雨  
催促那些迟钝的根芽

塞巴斯蒂安曾对阿德赫拉说过，消亡往往伴随着新生。

一九八五年三月二十一日，简与爱德华·琼斯的儿子艾伦·威廉·琼斯出生，中间名用以纪念简的哥哥威廉·普林斯。

一九八六年四月七日，凯瑟琳与杰克·斯图尔特的女儿夏洛特·弗朗西妮·斯图尔特出生，中间名用以纪念一位故人。

一九八七年，玫瑰巷一号伊娜斯魔法花卉店的艾洛蒂·托马斯夫人要退休了，她将铺面交到了克里斯蒂安娜·布兰迪的手上。

克里斯蒂安娜·布兰迪，原先对角巷九百二十九号银器店的店员，实则是威廉·普林斯的手下。

她是名麻瓜出身的女巫，同时也是一名极其罕见的摄神取念师。她在幼时被麻瓜父母抛弃，被一名好心的巫师带进了对角巷，以乞讨为生。

是六岁的威廉给了她第一块面包。

从此以后，她的信仰，唯有他。她不在乎立场、不在乎善恶、不在乎声名，只在乎她唯一爱的人。

威廉看中了她的天赋，将她安排在简·梅拉妮娅的身边，命令她注意着布朗药店的一切动静。他曾直截了当地告诫她：

“你的天赋罕见而危险，但你没有足够的能力保护它。你绝不能让别人知道。”

克里斯蒂安娜一直记着这句话，用他教给她的方法，终生没有违背它。她的天赋唯有三个人知道：她、威廉，以及艾洛蒂·托马斯——艾瑞丝·麦克米兰夫人出嫁前的侍女、后来的花店老板娘。

一九七四年，艾洛蒂·托马斯被高奈莉娅·麦克米兰在法国找到。就是她告诉高奈莉娅与威廉，艾瑞丝爱的另有其人、她是遭人胁迫。

克里斯蒂安娜在接手花店后，独守着她那份从未得到回应的爱情，保守着他身份的秘密，安然无恙地活到了一百一十六岁高龄。

她与在药店工作的海莲娜·施泰恩成了很好的朋友，两人的共同点是心里都永远记着一个人。但与克里斯蒂安娜不同，海莲娜分得清尊重与爱。

海莲娜知道，威廉会给予每一个人他应得的尊重，而他唯一的错判是他的未婚妻阿德赫拉·布莱克。他低估了她，在后来付出了代价。海莲娜永远感激阿德赫拉对她表现出的善意、威廉在战争中给她提供的庇护。她永远怀念他们。

她的女儿伊丽莎白在毕业后成为了简·琼斯的秘书，后来又成为了简的养女夏洛特·斯图尔特的助理。

很多年后，当克里斯蒂安娜的手指不再能灵巧地摘下枯叶、曾经美貌的海莲娜也变得老态龙钟，她们会在冬天的壁炉旁靠着火，悠悠地谈论起往昔。当年的爱恨，终于可以轻轻一句话带过，似乎被时间的潮水冲刷得只留下浅浅痕迹来证明它曾经存在过。

克里斯蒂安娜会说起那个曾塞给她很多次止咳茶的简·梅尔，海莲娜会说起那个告诉她她喜欢白玫瑰的阿德赫拉·布莱克。

但她们都不约而同地避开了那个高傲英俊的威廉·普林斯。他是个颇具争议、难以评价的人，她们都选择将感激与一些隐秘的心思一同埋在心底。

从某种意义上说，她们都是一个时代的见证者。

在那个时代，有逃离纷争的纯血统、手沾无辜鲜血的纯血统、为麻瓜抵死抗争的纯血统；他们中有的聪慧有的愚笨，有的善良有的邪恶，有的勇敢有的软弱。

他们是塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温、高奈莉娅·麦克米兰、阿德赫拉·布莱克、威廉·普林斯，埃德加·博恩斯、詹姆·波特、小天狼星·布莱克、弗兰克·隆巴顿，沃尔布加·布莱克、拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇、巴伦·塞尔温、纳西莎·马尔福……

如今巫师界的主流观点反对“纯血统”的概念，并指出每个巫师家族都有麻瓜先祖。而常以星星为名的他们，成为了最后的纯血统。

曾经睥睨众生，后来跌落凡尘，现在被人遗忘。

自由之心，勇者之剑  
魂归故里，钟声绵凉

热爱不息，灵魂不灭  
纵无人知，无悔无徨

星星坠落了，黑暗时代已经终结。

注：  
弗朗西妮Francine对应的男名是Francisco，而帕克Paco是Francisco的昵称。


	32. 后记·新的开始 The New Start

【后记·新的开始 The New Start】

细数天上繁星点点，思考缘何须将燃尽。  
——《Tranquility》  
那些星星经历过数亿年、数十亿年的生命。早在人类诞生之前就一直闪烁着光辉，在人类灭亡之后，它们仍会继续绽放着光芒吧？人的生命连星星一瞬间的光辉都不及。这是自古以来人们就明白的事情。然而，认识到星星的永远和人世的一瞬的是人，不是星星。  
总有一天你也会明白的，明白人类重视瞬间的燃烧甚于冻结的永恒，明白一瞬即灭的流星的轨迹将会深刻于宇宙的深渊和人们的记忆当中。  
——《银河英雄传说》

二零六二年七月十九日，简·玛丽莱娜·卡洛琳·琼斯与亨利·詹姆·波特在康威镇罗莎尔芭城堡举行婚礼，这两名身世显赫的年轻人的结合备受各界关注。

亨利·詹姆·波特于二零三零年出生，系詹姆·小天狼星·波特与高奈莉娅·奥罗拉·麦克米兰的长子、哈利·波特与金妮·韦斯莱的孙子。波特是一个古老的巫师姓氏，在两次战争结束后在巫师界更是无人不知。

波特家族是十二世纪一个名为斯廷奇库姆的林弗雷德的巫师的后裔。林弗雷德进行了一系列的实验，为波特家族的财富奠定了基础。历史学家认为，林弗雷德发明的一些魔药在经过演变之后一直使用到了今天，包括生骨灵和提神剂。林弗雷德的大儿子哈德温与一名叫艾欧兰斯·佩弗利尔的年轻女巫结婚。艾欧兰斯·佩弗利尔是伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的孙女，从祖父处继承了被称为“死亡圣器”之一的隐形衣。

哈利·波特的曾祖父亨利·波特于一九一三年至一九二一年供职于威森加摩，曾谴责时任魔法部部长阿切尔·埃弗蒙德禁止魔法社会在第一次世界大战中帮助麻瓜。哈利·波特的祖父弗利蒙·波特发明了速顺滑发剂，使家族财产翻了两倍。哈利·波特的父亲詹姆·波特在毕业后与女友莉莉·伊万斯、好友小天狼星·布莱克和莱姆斯·卢平加入了凤凰社，投身于抵抗伏地魔的斗争中。麻瓜出身的女巫莉莉·伊万斯后来成为他的妻子。一九八一年，波特夫妇在戈德里克山谷被伏地魔杀害。在这之后，伏地魔败在了年仅一岁的哈利·波特手上，第一次巫师战争由此结束。

一九九五年，伏地魔复活，三年后被哈利·波特再次打败。第二次战争结束后，哈利·波特与好友罗恩·韦斯莱的妹妹金妮·韦斯莱结婚。二零零四年，两人的长子詹姆·小天狼星·波特出生，中间名用以纪念哈利·波特的教父小天狼星·布莱克。小天狼星身为布莱克家族最后一位男性族人，将所有的财产都留给了教子哈利。二零二七年，詹姆·小天狼星与同院同学高奈莉娅·奥罗拉·麦克米兰结婚，三年后亨利·詹姆·波特出生。

简·玛丽莱娜·卡洛琳·琼斯于二零三一年出生，系艾伦·威廉·琼斯与夏洛特·斯图尔特之女、爱德华·琼斯与简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯之孙女。简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯是普林斯家族最后的继承人。普林斯家族在魔药界享有数百年的盛名，为巫师界带来了无数令人瞩目的魔法创造。

一四七二年，一位普林斯在对角巷开设了一家药店，并以家族标志“玫瑰”为名，开启了普林斯家族长达五百多年的显赫历史。在二十世纪七十年代初威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯继承家族时，已无人可动摇普林斯家族在英国魔药界的地位。威廉·珀尔修斯是一位强大、危险的男巫，后世对其评价褒贬不一。他是一名臭名昭著的食死徒，却在战争后期给魔法部与凤凰社提供情报，动机至今未明。他在极年轻的年纪去世，但在魔药上的造诣无人可忽视。学术界一般认为，普林斯兄妹，即威廉·珀尔修斯与简·梅拉妮娅，最精通的领域的是毒药与解药，但两人在这一方面的学术成果鲜少留存于世。

一九八一年，威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯在一次与傲罗的战斗中死亡。一九八三年，简·梅拉妮娅与麻瓜出身的傲罗兼凤凰社成员爱德华·琼斯结婚，两年后生下艾伦·威廉·琼斯。一九九六年，时任傲罗办公室主任的爱德华·琼斯在执行凤凰社任务时牺牲。在这之后，简·梅拉妮娅将儿子艾伦送往北美，自己则投身于凤凰社的工作中。一九九八年五月二日，她在霍格沃茨最后一战时救下了秘书凯瑟琳·斯图尔特的女儿夏洛特·斯图尔特，后将其收养。一九九八年九月，简·梅拉妮娅接受麦格教授的邀请，成为了斯莱特林学院院长兼魔药课教师。

在二零一七年九月简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯·琼斯因病去世时，琼斯家族的财富已积累到一个惊人的程度。根据简·梅拉妮娅的遗嘱，琼斯家族的绝大多数财产归艾伦所有，但养女夏洛特·斯图尔特将将拥有药店及一系列附属机构。两人的遗产分割持续了将近一年的时间，在所有手续都交接完毕后，发生了戏剧性的一幕：艾伦·琼斯与夏洛特·斯图尔特宣布订婚。

二零二零年，夏洛特·斯图尔特收到了一份数额庞大的遗产赠予，据称来自她素未谋面、定居法国的外祖母；二零二七年，她收到了第二份遗产赠予，来自她远在美国、身为伊尔弗莫尼魔法学校创办者直系后裔的父亲。

循着简·玛丽莱娜·卡洛琳与亨利·詹姆的血脉往上粗略追溯，我们可以挖掘出不少各个时代的杰出人物和显赫姓氏：琼斯、斯图尔特、普林斯、布莱克，波特、麦克米兰、韦斯莱、佩弗利尔。第一次巫师战争与第二次巫师战争可以简略归结为纯血家族阵营与麻瓜出身巫师等“血统不纯者”之间的对抗。时至今日我们已然知道，巫师界并不存在真正的“纯血统”，这只是一个自诩高贵的概念，任何一个古老的巫师家族都存在麻瓜先祖。现在的主流观点是抵制血统论，强调巫师与巫师平等。但是血统真的一文不值吗？

两次巫师战争加速了一批所谓的“纯血家族”的消亡，但也使那些拥护凤凰社的家族声名鹊起，波特与韦斯莱便是其中最好的例子。罗恩与金妮·韦斯莱的母亲莫莉·韦斯莱共生育七个孩子，其中的五个育有不止一个后代，近两代内有直接姻亲关系的家族多达十几个，情形更胜当年处于巅峰期的布莱克家族。旧阶级消弭，新的利益集团已经形成。我们宣扬的巫师与巫师平等真的能持久存在吗？历史的车轮又是否会再一次重蹈当年血腥残酷的覆辙？

上世纪七十年代，哈罗德·普林斯为了提升家族地位与布莱克家族签下婚约，意图让威廉·普林斯迎娶布莱克家族的女儿。这道婚约因安多米达·布莱克的逃婚与阿德赫拉·布莱克的早逝作废，哈罗德最初的设想落空。但在将近百年后的今日，这两个已经父系消亡的古老巫师家族终于借由两位年轻人的婚姻再次被联系在一起：继承了普林斯的琼斯与继承了布莱克的波特。命运兜兜转转，又在终点处绕回到它的起点。

我们的故事开始于一道变更的婚约，结束于它在某种意义上的实现。当年的两人是否快乐，没有人知道。再过一些时日，当最后一个认识他们的人也与世长辞，当年那一个个代表着鲜活生命的名字就会彻底成为只存在于文学作品中的角色、学生反复背诵的考点与躺在历史书里的一行文字，又或者被彻底遗忘。我们在先人留下的记述中仰望那个群星闪耀的时代，渴望与之神魂相交，却不知他们是愿意挂在天上供人瞻仰，还是和站在地面上的普通人一样平凡快乐地度过一生？

在这个世界上，未知的事物总是多于已知的，未解的问题总是多于已解的。许多问题的答案永远也无人知晓，又或者我们穷其一生也无从得知。有的人安于现状、停滞思考，有的人奋不顾身、激勇向前；没有人能也没有人有资格完全指出他人的对错，因为每个人都是这世界独一无二、无可替代的存在，没有一颗星可以永久地指引前进的方向。我们在或思索或借鉴中前进，以或主动或被动的态度向死而生，沿或华丽或平庸的轨迹短暂地划过永恒的夜空。星辰燃烧，引力不朽，最终，每个人都找寻到了生命的平衡。

你的答案，除你之外，无人知晓。


	33. 附录一：全体出场人物

【附录一：全体出场人物】

（大致按出场顺序，声音或人物）

克利切  
Kreacher  
塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温（帕克·布朗/弗朗西斯科·布朗）  
Sebastian Selwyn (Paco Brown/Francisco Brown)  
沃尔布加·布莱克  
Walburga Black  
阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克  
Adhara Regulus Black  
小天狼星·奥赖恩·布莱克  
Sirius Orion Black  
莱姆斯·约翰·卢平  
Remus John Lupin  
詹姆·波特  
James Potter  
彼得·佩迪鲁  
Peter Pettigrew  
安多米达·布莱克·唐克斯  
Andromeda Black Tonks  
霍拉斯·斯拉霍格恩  
Horace Slughorn  
小巴蒂·克劳奇  
Bartemius Crouch Jr.  
斯特拉·弗林特  
Stella Flint  
丽布拉·麦克米兰  
Libra Macmillan  
阿斯塔·亚克斯利（阿斯塔·亚克斯利·奥利凡德）  
Astra Yaxley (Astra Yaxley Ollivander)  
拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇  
Rabastan Lestrange  
赫克托·弗利  
Hector Fawley  
奥利凡德  
Ollivander  
罗道夫斯·科沃斯·莱斯特兰奇  
Rodolphus Corvus Lestrange  
贝拉特里克斯·德鲁埃拉·布莱克·莱斯特兰奇  
Bellatrix Druella Black Lestrange  
蝴蝶夫人（海伦·克里）  
Madam Butterfly (Helen Clear)  
菲利克斯·麦克米兰  
Felix Macmillan  
巴伦·塞尔温  
Baron Selwyn  
伊娜·劳伦斯  
Ina Laurence  
乔治·麦克米兰  
George Macmillan  
高奈莉娅·雅典娜·麦克米兰  
Cornelia Athena Macmillan  
艾洛蒂·托马斯  
Elodie Thomas  
蒂凡尼·黑尔  
Tiffany Hill  
简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯（简·梅尔/简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯·琼斯）  
Jane Melania Prince (Jane Meyer/Jane Melania Prince Jones)   
海莲娜·施泰恩  
Helena Stern  
威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯  
William Perseus Prince  
伏地魔（汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔）  
Lord Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle)  
阿尔法德·布莱克  
Alphard Black  
罗斯默塔女士  
Madam Rosmerta   
菲比·甘普  
Phoebe Gamp  
纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福  
Narcissa Black Malfoy  
莉莉·伊万斯（莉莉·伊万斯·波特）  
Lily Evans (Lily Evans Potter)  
菲拉  
Ferra  
波琳娜·朗格·穆勒  
Pauline Lange Müller  
维奥莱塔·穆勒  
Violetta Müller  
爱德华·查尔斯·琼斯（艾迪·怀特）  
Edward Charles Jones (Eddie White)  
柳克丽霞·布莱克·普威特  
Lucretia Black Prewett  
约翰·史密斯  
John Smith  
莱拉·格林格拉斯·塞尔温  
Lyra Greengrass Selwyn  
多卡斯·梅多斯  
Dorcas Meadowes  
乔安娜·凯瑟琳·布朗（凯瑟琳·斯图尔特）  
Johanne Catherine Brown (Catherine Steward)  
雷欧娜·布雷斯韦特  
Leona Braithwaite  
尼古拉斯·斯基特  
Nicolas Skeeter  
弗兰克·隆巴顿  
Frank Longbottom  
埃德加·博恩斯  
Edgar Bones  
艾莉娜·甘普·麦克米兰  
Eleanor Gamp Macmillan  
米勒娃·麦格  
Minerva McGonagall  
阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
汉斯·艾博  
Hans Abbott  
安娜·艾博·麦克米兰  
Anna Abbott Macmillan  
阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福  
Abraxas Malfoy  
哈罗德·尼古拉斯·普林斯  
Harold Nicolas Prince  
艾瑞丝·赫拉·麦克米兰·普林斯  
Iris Hera Macmillan Prince  
艾斯特·弗利  
Esther Fawley  
克里斯蒂安娜·布兰迪  
Christianna Brandi  
奥莉维亚·麦克米兰·弗林特  
Olivia Macmillan Flint  
奥赖恩·布莱克  
Orion Black  
尤菲米娅·波特  
Euphemia Potter  
哈利·波特  
Harry Potter  
西弗勒斯·托比亚·斯内普  
Severus Tobias Snape  
阿米莉亚·苏珊·博恩斯  
Amelia Susan Bones  
老巴蒂·克劳奇  
Bartemius Crouch Sr.  
阿克图卢斯·布莱克  
Arcturus Black  
博洛克斯·布莱克  
Pollux Black  
简·玛丽莱娜·卡洛琳·琼斯  
Jane Marilena Caroline Jones  
亨利·詹姆·波特  
Henry James Potter


	34. 附录二：主要事件年表

【附录二：主要事件年表】

1472 普林斯家族在对角巷开设药店，以家族标志玫瑰为名

1550 各个巫师家族达成协议，隐藏家族魔法

1612 妖精叛乱

1650 普林斯家族一位先祖在笔记中用如尼文记录下家族魔法的变迁

1692 《国际保密法》生效

1707 英国魔法部成立，尤里克·甘普出任首任魔法部长

1881.7 阿不思·邓布利多出生

1900.2 莱拉·格林格拉斯出生于英格兰多塞特郡

1920 普林斯家族成为霍格沃茨校董会成员

1925.4 西格纳斯·塞尔温出生  
1925 赫克托·弗利出任魔法部长  
1925.9 柳克丽霞·布莱克出生  
1925.9 沃尔布加·布莱克出生  
1925.10 威廉·兰斯洛特·普林斯、哈罗德·尼古拉斯·普林斯出生

1926.12.31 汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔在伦敦一家孤儿院出生，其母梅洛普·冈特产后随即去世

1929.4 奥赖恩·布莱克出生

1937.9 柳克丽霞·布莱克、沃尔布加·布莱克、威廉·兰斯洛特·普林斯、哈罗德·尼古拉斯·普林斯入学；威廉·兰斯洛特进入格兰芬多学院，哈罗德进入斯莱特林学院

1938.2 阿尔法德·布莱克、西格纳斯·布莱克出生  
1938.9 汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔入学

1939 赫克托·弗利下台，被更加积极主动的巫师伦纳德·斯潘塞-莫恩取代

1940.5.17 塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温出生

1943.6 霍格沃茨密室开启  
1943.12 塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温走丢，被阿尔伯特与卡特琳娜·布朗夫妇收养，取名弗朗西斯科·布朗

1944.6 柳克丽霞·布莱克、沃尔布加·布莱克、威廉·兰斯洛特·普林斯与哈罗德·尼古拉斯·普林斯毕业

1945.6 汤姆·里德尔毕业  
1945 邓布利多打败格林德沃

1951.1.20 菲利克斯·麦克米兰出生  
1951.9 弗朗西斯科·布朗、海伦·克里入学，分别进入格兰芬多学院与拉文克劳学院  
1951.12.19 贝拉特里克斯·布莱克出生

1953.2 威廉·兰斯洛特·普林斯坠马身亡，年二十七岁  
1953.3 哈罗德·普林斯与艾瑞丝·麦克米兰成婚  
1953.11.7 威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯出生

1954 伊格内修斯·普威特与柳克丽霞·布莱克成婚  
1954.2 高奈莉娅·麦克米兰出生  
1954.7.18 爱德华·查尔斯·琼斯出生

1955奥赖恩·布莱克与沃尔布加·布莱克成婚  
1955.3 哈罗德·普林斯与柳克丽霞·布莱克·普威特被人设计发生关系  
1955.12.9 简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯出生

1956.1 拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇出生  
1956.2 五岁的菲利克斯·麦克米兰在树林遭遇麻瓜流浪汉，魔力被废  
1956.4 海伦·克里与波琳娜·朗格相遇于霍格莫德  
1956.4 克里斯蒂安娜·布兰迪出生  
1956 阿不思·邓布利多出任校长，伏地魔再次申请教职被拒

1958.3 菲比·甘普出生  
1958.6 弗朗西斯科·布朗（塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温）、海伦·克里毕业  
1958.12 艾琳·普林斯离家出走，嫁给麻瓜托比亚·斯内普

1959.11.6 小天狼星·奥赖恩·布莱克出生

1960.1.9 西弗勒斯·托比亚·斯内普出生  
1960.3.10 莱姆斯·约翰·卢平出生  
1960.3.27 詹姆·波特出生  
1960.4 彼得·佩迪鲁出生  
1960.9 阿斯塔·亚克斯利出生

1961.3 西格纳斯·塞尔温去世，年三十五岁  
1961.3 弗朗西斯科·布朗与海伦 克里分手，塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温回归家族；未婚先孕的海伦·克里被赶出家族，后受到波琳娜·朗格·穆勒赏识，成为德国穆勒家族在英国的代理人  
1961.3.20 阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克出生  
1961.5.9 伊娜·凯瑟琳·劳伦斯出生  
1961.12 乔安娜·凯瑟琳·布朗出生

1962 诺比·里奇上任，系首任麻瓜出身部长，引发纯血旧势力的恐慌，其中有许多人辞去公职以示抗议

1963 “蝴蝶夫人”品牌创立  
1963.9 贝拉特里克斯·布莱克入学

1964.4 艾瑞丝·赫拉·麦克米兰·普林斯去世

1965.3 莱姆斯·卢平被芬里尔·格雷伯克咬伤  
1965.4 塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温的麻瓜养父母被食死徒杀害。  
1965.5 奥赖恩·布莱克出轨，导致妻子沃尔布加·布莱克流产  
1965.9 威廉·普林斯、安多米达·布莱克、爱德华·琼斯、弗兰克·隆巴顿、高奈莉娅·麦克米兰、泰德·唐克斯入学

1966.9 卢修斯·马尔福入学

1967 塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温得知养父母死亡真相  
1967.9 简·普林斯、拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇、纳西莎·布莱克、巴伦·塞尔温、多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇、克里斯蒂安娜·布兰迪入学

1968 部长诺比·里奇染上某种神秘疾病而卸任，引发恐慌；尤金尼娜·詹肯斯上任

1969.9 菲比·甘普入学

1970.6 贝拉特里克斯·布莱克毕业  
1970.9 阿米莉亚·博恩斯入学

1971.4 第一次哑炮权力游行示威  
1971.6 魔法部开始着手制定哑炮权利法案  
1971.9.1 小天狼星·奥赖恩·布莱克、詹姆·波特、莱姆斯·约翰·卢平、彼得·佩迪鲁、莉莉·伊万斯、玛丽·麦克唐纳、西弗勒斯·斯内普、露西·劳伦斯入学  
1971.10 简·普林斯与爱德华·琼斯在夜巡途中撞见安多米达·布莱克与麻瓜出身巫师泰德·唐克斯的恋情  
1971.12 威廉·普林斯从妹妹简·普林斯处得知安多米达·布莱克与泰德·唐克斯的恋情

1972.4 第二次哑炮权力游行示威  
1972.5 简·普林斯拿与爱德华·琼斯的记忆换取了威廉·普林斯的一个承诺，安多米达·布莱克为契约见证人；简·普林斯与爱德华·琼斯分手  
1972.6 爱德华·琼斯、弗兰克·隆巴顿毕业，加入凤凰社，同时开始傲罗培训；威廉·普林斯毕业，全面接手药店；高奈莉娅·麦克米兰毕业，进入魔法部魔法法律执行司司长办公室，从实习生做起；安多米达·布莱克、泰德·唐克斯毕业  
1972.8 威廉·普林斯加入食死徒，安多米达·布莱克离家出走，婚约变更 [正文起点]  
1972.9 阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克、丽布拉·麦克米兰、斯特拉·弗林特、阿斯塔·亚克斯利、小巴蒂·克劳奇、伊娜·劳伦斯、汉斯·艾博入学，小天狼星·布莱克升入二年级，简 普林斯升入六年级  
1972.9 小天狼星·布莱克等人发现莱姆斯·卢平是狼人  
1972.9 狼人袭击事件  
1972.10 小天狼星带妹妹阿德赫拉·布莱克去霍格莫德与堂姐安多米达·布莱克·唐克斯小聚  
1972.10 高奈莉娅·麦克米兰转正，成为魔法法律执行司司长助理  
1972.11 哑炮被杀案  
1972.11 斯拉霍格恩教授的聚会，阿德赫拉·布莱克与小巴蒂·克劳奇一同前往

1973.1 高奈莉娅 麦克米兰调至威森加摩管理机构，负责一部分行政与文书工作  
1973.2 《哑炮权利法案》提交至威森加摩审议，被驳回修改  
1973.2 狼人袭击事件  
1973.3 哑炮权力游行示威活动  
1973.3.12 《预言家日报》报道对角巷店铺被砸  
1973.3.13 赫克托·弗利前往对角巷看望老友奥利凡德  
1973.4.16 罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇与贝拉特里克斯成婚，阿德赫拉·布莱克初遇蝴蝶夫人（海伦·克里）  
1973.5 威廉·普林斯获得药剂师执业资格  
1973.6.10 尼法朵拉·唐克斯出生  
1973.6 卢修斯·马尔福毕业  
1973.8 阿德赫拉·布莱克受邀来到麦克米兰庄园，初遇菲利克斯·麦克米兰  
1973.9 乔安娜·凯瑟琳·布朗入学，进入拉文克劳学院；阿德赫拉·布莱克升入二年级，小天狼星·布莱克升入三年级，简·普林斯升入七年级  
1973.9 阿德赫拉·布莱克成为斯莱特林的替补找球手  
1973.10 格兰芬多对战斯莱特林，伊娜·劳伦斯抓住金色飞贼，格兰芬多胜  
1973.12 斯拉霍格恩教授的聚会，阿德赫拉·布莱克与伊娜·劳伦斯碰面  
1973.12 圣诞节期间，威廉·普林斯对自己的身世起疑，开始着手调查，与高奈莉娅·麦克米兰联手

1974.1 阿德赫拉·布莱克受邀来到麦克米兰庄园  
1974.2 《哑炮权利法案》通过  
1974.5 狼人袭击事件  
1974.6拉巴斯坦 莱斯特兰奇、巴伦·塞尔温毕业，加入食死徒；纳西莎·布莱克毕业；多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇毕业，进入魔法部；简·普林斯毕业，离家出走，在布朗药店开始药剂师培训，威廉·普林斯对外宣称其卧病在床；克里斯蒂安娜·布兰迪毕业，后被威廉·普林斯安排到对角巷九百二十九号银器店工作  
1974.6 高奈莉娅·麦克米兰在法国找到姑妈艾瑞丝出嫁前的侍女艾洛蒂·托马斯  
1974.7 狼人袭击事件  
1974.8 威廉·普林斯联系到高奈莉娅·麦克米兰，同意为魔法部提供食死徒的内部消息，两人立下契约  
1974.8 阿德赫拉·布莱克从丽布拉·麦克米兰处得知菲利克斯·麦克米兰受害真相  
1974.8 巨人作乱，西部飓风  
1974.8 阿德赫拉·布莱克开始订阅《沃尔普吉斯骑士月刊》，她将剪报贴到卧室的墙上，被小天狼星·布莱克撕下来；两人大吵一架，阿德赫拉事后在门上钉了一块“禁止入内”的牌子  
1974.9 阿德赫拉·布莱克升入三年级，小天狼星·布莱克升入四年级  
1974.10 高奈莉娅·麦克米兰成为部长初级助理，为部长收集情报  
1974.12 格兰芬多对战斯莱特林，阿德赫拉·布莱克抓住金色飞贼，斯莱特林胜  
1974.12 高奈莉娅·麦克米兰成为米勒娃·麦格的上线

1975.1.1 麻瓜屠杀事件，第一次新年屠杀  
1975.1.18 猪头酒吧演讲，塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温、高奈莉娅·麦克米兰、小巴蒂·克劳奇、蒂凡尼·黑尔在场  
1975.2 一名哑炮被杀，没有引起足够重视  
1975.2 公开表明个人立场反对伏地魔的魔法部高官甘普遇害，引起恐慌  
1975.3 狼人袭击事件两起  
1975.4 巨人作乱，阴尸入户  
1975.5 麻瓜屠杀事件  
1975.6 一名麻瓜出身巫师在威尔士一个巫师客栈被杀  
1975.6 拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇在度假途中邂逅一名麻瓜出身的女巫海莲娜·施泰恩  
1975.6 尤金妮娅·詹肯斯因无力处理伏地魔的崛起而被迫下台  
1975.7 强硬派哈罗德·敏坎上台，老巴蒂·克劳奇成为魔法法律执行司司长  
1975.8 小天狼星·布莱克与母亲沃尔布加·布莱克大吵一架  
1975.8 蒂凡尼·黑尔加入食死徒队伍，后成为高级成员，但没有黑魔标记  
1975.8.10 食死徒袭击霍格莫德  
1975.8 卢修斯·马尔福与纳西莎·布莱克成婚   
1975.8.21 蒂凡尼·黑尔与西弗勒斯 斯内普相识，后将他推荐给食死徒高层  
1975.9 吉德罗·洛哈特入学；阿德赫拉·布莱克升入四年级，小天狼星·布莱克升入五年级  
1975.9 狼人袭击事件  
1975.9 爱德华·琼斯结束傲罗培训，参与调查一起走私案，后作为观察员潜伏于对角巷，监视食死徒在对角巷的动向  
1975.10 老巴蒂·克劳奇带领的魔法法律执行司展开一次针对伏地魔的刺杀行动，失败  
1975.10 小天狼星·布莱克与詹姆·波特成为阿尼马格斯  
1975.12.9 简·普林斯的二十岁生日，食死徒袭击对角巷，爱德华·琼斯（艾迪·怀特）与简·普林斯（简·梅尔）重逢  
1975.12 狼人袭击事件

1976.1.1 拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇回国，带回了麻瓜出身的女巫海莲娜·施泰恩  
1976.1.1 拉巴斯坦 莱斯特兰奇参与新年麻瓜屠杀  
1976.1 阿德赫拉受邀来到拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇在霍格莫德的鸢尾园，首次见到海莲娜·施泰恩  
1976.2 普林斯家族发布简·普林斯的讣告  
1976.3 狼人袭击事件  
1976.3 彼得·佩迪鲁在詹姆·波特和小天狼星·布莱克的全力帮助下成为阿尼马格斯  
1976.3 阴尸入户事件  
1976.4 尖叫棚屋事件  
1976.4 艾弗里和穆尔塞伯试图对玛丽·麦克唐纳使用黑魔法，莉莉·伊万斯与西弗勒斯·斯内普大吵一架  
1976.5 阴尸入户事件  
1976.6 “泥巴种”事件，西弗勒斯·斯内普与莉莉·伊万斯分道扬镳  
1976.7 菲比·甘普以女学生会主席的身份毕业，进入魔法部国际魔法合作交流司  
1976.7 巨人袭击  
1976.7 小天狼星·布莱克离家出走，被母亲沃尔布加·布莱克除名  
1976.8.7 威廉·普林斯与阿德赫拉·布莱克于普林斯庄园订婚  
1976.8 狼人袭击事件  
1976.9 阿德赫拉·布莱克升入五年级，被选为级长；小天狼星·布莱克升入六年级  
1976.10 麻瓜屠杀事件  
1976.11.6 小天狼星·布莱克十七岁成年  
1976.11.6 阿德赫拉·布莱克来到未婚夫位于霍格莫德的私宅  
1976.11.7 威廉·普林斯二十三岁生日  
1976.12 阿尔法德·布莱克因资助离家出走的外甥小天狼星·布莱克被除名  
1976.12.21 威廉·普林斯前往格里莫广场十二号拜访布莱克家

1977.1.5 满月，狼人莱姆斯·卢平在尖叫棚屋变形；伏地魔前往格里莫广场十二号，阿德赫拉·布莱克首次见到伏地魔  
1977.1 一起大规模麻瓜屠杀事件  
1977.1 活点地图制作成功  
1977.1 阿德赫拉·布莱克拜访叔叔阿尔法德·布莱克，偶遇哥哥小天狼星·布莱克，两人不欢而散  
1977.2 阴尸入户事件  
1977.4 菲比 甘普升任部长初级助理  
1977.5 狼人袭击事件  
1977.6 阿德赫拉·布莱克受邀前往普林斯庄园  
1977.6 阿米莉亚·博恩斯毕业，进入魔法部法律执行司，成为一名记录员  
1977.7阿德赫拉·布莱克成为食死徒，年十六岁  
1977.9阿德赫拉·布莱克升入六年级，小天狼星·布莱克升入七年级  
1977.11 格兰芬多对战斯莱特林，阿德赫拉·布莱克抓住金色飞贼，斯莱特林胜

1978.1.1 阿德赫拉·布莱克第一次参与了麻瓜屠杀，当晚于普林斯庄园过夜  
1978.1 拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇藏在私宅的麻瓜女巫海莲娜·施泰恩被发现，家族震怒，将女巫囚禁于庄园地牢里  
1978.1 阿德赫拉·布莱克前往天鹅街八号拜访塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温  
1978.2 简·梅尔通过第三次药剂师考试，取得药剂师执业资格  
1978.2 阴尸入户事件  
1978.3.3 巴伦·塞尔温与艾斯黛拉·格林格拉斯于塞尔温庄园订婚，塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温刺杀未果，伏地魔下令将其虐杀  
1978.3.5 蝴蝶夫人（海伦·克里）离开英国  
1978.3.17 马尔福庄园晚宴  
1978.3.18 哈罗德·尼古拉斯·普林斯于凌晨被毒杀  
1978.3.18 国际巫师联合会先遣团抵达英国，高奈莉娅·麦克米兰中毒，威廉·普林斯及时赶到  
1978.3.19 食死徒集会，阿德赫拉献上克利切；克利切被伏地魔带入岩洞灌下药水，当晚幻影移形回家；阿德赫拉·布莱克命令它躲起来  
1978.3.20 阿德赫拉·布莱克十七岁成年，收到塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温的项链，唤醒记忆  
1978.4 麻瓜屠杀事件  
1978.4 海莲娜·施泰恩被拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇以女园丁的身份送给威廉·普林斯  
1978.4 老巴蒂·克劳奇组建魔法法律委员会，高奈莉娅·麦克米兰兼任顾问，阿米莉亚·博恩斯成为司长助理  
1978.4 高奈莉娅·麦克米兰升任部长高级助理  
1978.4 活点地图被阿格斯·费尔奇没收  
1978.5 斯莱特林对战赫奇帕奇，阿德赫拉·布莱克抓住金色飞贼，斯莱特林胜  
1978.5 阿尔法德·布莱克病逝  
1978.6 小天狼星·奥赖恩·布莱克、詹姆·波特、莱姆斯·约翰·卢平、彼得·佩迪鲁、莉莉·伊万斯毕业，加入凤凰社；玛丽·麦克唐纳毕业；西弗勒斯·斯内普毕业，加入食死徒；露西·劳伦斯毕业，进入圣芒戈医院开始治疗师培训  
1978.7 伊娜·劳伦斯与乔安娜·凯瑟琳·布朗开始在预言家日报进行暑期实习  
1978.7.31 国际巫师联合会访问英国  
1978.8 威廉·普林斯邀请未婚妻阿德赫拉·布莱克前往罗莎尔芭城堡度假  
1978.8.11 食死徒袭击圣芒戈医院，高奈莉娅·麦克米兰死于一名哑炮临时起意的刺杀；其母艾莉娜·甘普·麦克米兰精神失常；其父乔治·麦克米兰请威廉·普林斯查清高奈莉娅所中之毒  
1978.8.12 菲比·甘普与米勒娃·麦格在伦敦一家麻瓜咖啡馆碰面  
1978.8 国际巫师联合会将英国魔法界定义为战争状态  
1978.9 阿德赫拉·布莱克升入七年级  
1978.9 多卡斯·梅多斯遇害，系伏地魔亲自动手  
1978.9 麻瓜屠杀事件  
1978.10 威廉·普林斯投靠凤凰社  
1978.11 菲利克斯·麦克米兰被食死徒杀害  
1978.12 阿德赫拉·布莱克受邀第三次前往麦克米兰庄园，与丽布拉·麦克米兰见面  
1978.12.13 丽布拉·麦克米兰服毒自杀

1979.1 新年麻瓜屠杀事件  
1979.4 阿德赫拉·布莱克得知未婚夫叛变  
1979.4 埃德加·博恩斯被食死徒杀害，家人被抓走  
1979.4.28 阿德赫拉·布莱克与威廉·普林斯参观伦敦魁地奇博物馆  
1979.5 斯莱特林赢得魁地奇杯  
1979.6 阿德赫拉·布莱克毕业，进入古灵阁工作；斯特拉·弗林特、阿斯塔·亚克斯利、汉斯·艾博毕业；伊娜·劳伦斯毕业，成为《预言家日报》正式记者，加入凤凰社；小巴蒂·克劳奇毕业，加入食死徒，进入魔法部工作  
1979.6 詹姆·波特与莉莉·伊万斯第二次从伏地魔手中逃脱  
1979.7 詹姆·波特与莉莉·伊万斯成婚  
1979.9.8 威廉·普林斯抓走凤凰社成员伊娜·劳伦斯  
1979.9.10 伊娜·劳伦斯被伏地魔杀害  
1979.9.12 拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇前往格里莫广场十二号拜访布莱克家  
1979.9.14 阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克死亡，年十八岁；死前命令克利切销毁偷取的魂器，即斯莱特林的挂坠盒  
1979.9.17 小天狼星·布莱克在《预言家日报》上看到寻人启事，同时得知妹妹阿德赫拉·布莱克的死讯  
1979.9 拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇主动请命去研究时间魔法  
1979.9 威廉·普林斯秘密前往美国，在纽约州萨福克县从一位麻瓜富商手上买下了云雀别墅，并亲自施加了一系列的保护咒语  
1979.10 奥赖恩·布莱克去世，年五十岁  
1979.10 威廉·普林斯完成任务归来，得知未婚妻阿德赫拉·布莱克失踪的消息，此时她已被宣布死亡  
1979.12 海莲娜·施泰恩在威廉·普林斯的安排下进入玫瑰药店工作

1980.4 波特夫妇第三次从伏地魔手中逃脱  
1980.5 米丽森·巴诺德上任，能力出众  
1980.6 乔安娜·凯瑟琳·布朗毕业，进入玫瑰药店工作  
1980.6 威廉·普林斯找到特里劳妮家族的后裔西比尔·特里劳妮，将其推荐给邓布利多教授  
1980.7.31 哈利·詹姆·波特出生  
1980.8.11 西比尔·特里劳妮在面试时做出预言，被邓布利多教授当场录取；斯内普偷听到传递给伏地魔，伏地魔开始追杀波特夫妇

1981.3 威廉·普林斯给魔法部寄出匿名信  
1981.9 海莲娜·施泰恩成为药剂师助理，改任文职工作  
1981.9 露西·劳伦斯取得治疗师执业资格  
1981.10.19 威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯阵亡，年二十七岁  
1981.10.31 詹姆与莉莉·波特夫妇被伏地魔杀害，年二十一岁；伏地魔战败，第一次巫师战争结束  
1981.11.1 彼得·佩迪鲁假死逃走，小天狼星·布莱克被捕  
1981.12 小天狼星·布莱克入狱  
1981.12 简·普林斯收到了颁发给威廉·普林斯的梅林二级勋章；彼得·佩迪鲁的妈妈收到颁发给儿子的梅林一级勋章  
1981.12.5 简·普林斯前去探望蒂凡尼·黑尔，得知是西弗勒斯·斯内普出卖了哥哥威廉·普林斯  
1981.12.6 蒂凡尼·黑尔以食死徒名义入狱，半年后死于狱中  
1981.12 伊娜·劳伦斯的父母正式收到魔法部下发的死亡通知单

1983 爱德华·琼斯与简·普林斯成婚

1984.7.20 简·普林斯·琼斯收到来信，前往蜘蛛尾巷十九号拜访艾琳·普林斯·斯内普

1985.3.14 沃尔布加·布莱克于家中去世  
1985.3.21 艾伦·威廉·琼斯出生

1986 《哑炮权利法案》被废除  
1986.4.7 夏洛特·弗朗西妮·斯图尔特出生

1987 爱德华·琼斯成为傲罗办公室副主任  
1987 米丽森·巴诺德连任成功，魔法部首次明文否定哑炮在魔法界与巫师平等的身份

1990 米丽森·巴诺德退休，康奈利·福吉上台

1992 柳克丽霞·布莱克·普威特去世，年六十七岁

1993 小天狼星·布莱克成功越狱

1994.6 彼得·佩迪鲁从小天狼星·布莱克与莱姆斯·卢平手中逃走，前往寻找伏地魔

1995.6 伏地魔复活

1996.6 小天狼星·奥赖恩·布莱克于神秘事物司阵亡，年三十六岁  
1996.6 西弗勒斯·斯内普的情报导致凤凰社成员爱米琳·万斯遇害  
1996.7.16 爱德华·查尔斯·琼斯阵亡，年四十一岁

1997.6 哈利·波特与阿不思·邓布利多前往伏地魔藏有魂器的海边岩洞，拿到了阿德赫拉·布莱克留下的复制品；阿不思·邓布利多被西弗勒斯·斯内普杀死，年一百一十五岁  
1997.6 被消除记忆的艾伦·威廉·琼斯跟随祖父母查尔斯与玛丽·琼斯前往北美  
1997.8.1 时任魔法部长鲁弗斯·斯克林杰死于食死徒之手，食死徒控制魔法部  
1997.9 哈利·波特从多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇手中夺得斯莱特林挂坠盒  
1997.12 斯莱特林挂坠盒被摧毁

1998.3 彼得·佩迪鲁死于马尔福庄园，年三十七岁  
1998.3 凯瑟琳·斯图尔特死于多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇之手，年三十六岁  
1998.3 西弗勒斯·斯内普从乌姆里奇手中救下简·琼斯，兑现了与威廉·普林斯的诺言  
1998.4 爱德华·莱姆斯·卢平（泰迪·卢平）出生  
1998.5.2 霍格沃茨之战，尼法朵拉·唐克斯·卢平阵亡，年二十四岁；莱姆斯·约翰·卢平阵亡，年三十八岁；西弗勒斯·斯内普阵亡，年三十八岁；贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇阵亡，年四十六岁；伏地魔（汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔）阵亡，年七十一岁；食死徒战败。  
1998.5 简·琼斯收养夏洛特·斯图尔特  
1998.9 简·琼斯接受麦格教授的邀请，出任霍格沃茨斯莱特林院长及魔药课教师

2001 简·琼斯花三千加隆买下了二十三年前威廉·普林斯与阿德赫拉·普林斯在马尔福庄园合照的底片

2004 詹姆·小天狼星·波特出生

2008.5.2 霍格沃茨之战十周年纪念日

2016 夏洛特·斯图尔特所著《战火尘埃——六十六人访谈录》出版

2017.9.1 简·琼斯于圣芒戈医院病逝，年六十一岁

2018 艾伦·琼斯与夏洛特·斯图尔特订婚

2020 海伦·克里在法国病逝，给外孙女夏洛特·斯图尔特留下一笔丰厚的遗产

2025.6 艾伦·琼斯与夏洛特·斯图尔特成婚

2027 杰克·斯图尔特去世，将遗产赠与女儿夏洛特·斯图尔特·琼斯  
2027 詹姆·小天狼星·波特与高奈莉娅·奥罗拉·麦克米兰成婚

2030 亨利·詹姆·波特出生  
2030 英国魔法部对外公布《英国魔法部部长办公室秘密档案与备忘录解密（二零三零年版）》  
2030 雷欧娜·布雷斯韦特所著《黑暗崛起：嗜血权杖》出版

2031.12 简·玛丽莱娜·卡洛琳·琼斯出生

2061.11 阿斯塔·亚克斯利·奥利凡德去世，年一百零一岁，回忆录《1972-1979：追忆霍格沃茨时光》在去世一个月后出版

2062.7.19 亨利·詹姆·波特与简·玛丽莱娜·卡洛琳·琼斯成婚 [后记终点]  
2062 简·玛丽莱娜·卡洛琳·琼斯·波特所著《过去与现在：那些最后的“纯血”家族》出版

2072.8 克里斯蒂安娜·布兰迪去世，年一百一十六岁


	35. 附录三：家族简表

【附录三：家族简表】

艾博家族 Abotte  
一代：  
安娜·艾博，汉斯的姑母，嫁与亨利·麦克米兰  
二代：  
汉斯·艾博，阿德赫拉的同级同学  
苏珊·艾博，汉斯的妻子，被食死徒杀害  
三代：  
汉娜·艾博，汉斯之女，嫁与纳威·隆巴顿，破釜酒吧老板

布莱克家族 Black  
一代：  
西里斯·布莱克，行一  
菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克，西里斯的弟弟，行二，阿德赫拉的高祖父  
埃拉朵拉·布莱克，西里斯与菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的妹妹，行三  
伊斯拉·布莱克，埃拉朵拉的妹妹，行四，嫁与麻瓜鲍勃·希钦斯，遭除名  
厄休拉·弗林特，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯的妻子，阿德赫拉的高祖母  
二代：  
西里斯·布莱克，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯之子，行一，阿德赫拉的曾祖父  
菲尼亚斯·布莱克，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯之子，行二，遭除名  
西格纳斯·布莱克，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯之子，行三，阿德赫拉的外曾祖父  
贝尔维娜·布莱克，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯之女，行四，嫁与赫伯特·博克  
阿克图卢斯·布莱克，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯之子，行五  
赫斯珀·甘普·布莱克，西里斯的妻子，阿德赫拉的曾祖母  
维奥莱塔·伯斯德·布莱克，西格纳斯的妻子，阿德赫拉的外曾祖母  
莱桑德拉·亚克斯利·布莱克，阿克图卢斯的妻子  
三代：  
阿克图卢斯·布莱克，西里斯之子，阿德赫拉的祖父  
莱克里斯·布莱克，西里斯之女，阿克图卢斯的妹妹  
雷古勒斯·布莱克，西里斯之子，阿克图卢斯与莱克里斯的弟弟  
博洛克斯·布莱克，西格纳斯之子，阿德赫拉的外祖父  
卡西欧佩娅·布莱克，西格纳斯之女，博洛克斯的妹妹  
马里厄斯·布莱克，西格纳斯之子，博洛克斯与卡西欧佩娅的弟弟，遭除名  
多瑞娅·布莱克，西格纳斯之女，马里厄斯的妹妹，嫁与查勒斯·波特  
卡莉朵拉·布莱克，阿克图卢斯之女，嫁与哈方·隆巴顿  
塞德雷尔·布莱克，阿克图卢斯之女，嫁与塞普蒂默斯·韦斯莱，遭除名  
卡丽丝·布莱克，阿克图卢斯之女，嫁与卡斯珀·克劳奇  
梅拉妮娅·麦克米兰·布莱克，阿克图卢斯的妻子，阿德赫拉的祖母  
伊尔玛·克拉布·布莱克，博洛克斯的妻子，阿德赫拉的外祖母  
四代：  
柳克丽霞·布莱克，阿克图卢斯之女，阿德赫拉的姑母，嫁与伊格内修斯·普威特  
奥赖恩·布莱克，阿克图卢斯之子，柳克丽霞的弟弟，阿德赫拉的父亲，因病逝世  
沃尔布加·布莱克，博洛克斯之女，阿德赫拉的母亲，因病逝世  
阿尔法德·布莱克，博洛克斯之子，沃尔布加的弟弟，阿德赫拉的叔叔，遭除名，因病逝世  
西格纳斯·布莱克，博洛克斯之子，阿尔法德的孪生弟弟，阿德赫拉的叔叔  
德鲁埃拉·罗齐尔·布莱克，西格纳斯的妻子  
五代：  
小天狼星·奥赖恩·布莱克，奥赖恩之子，被食死徒贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇杀害  
阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克，奥赖恩之女，小天狼星的妹妹，古灵阁职员，死于伏地魔的岩洞  
贝拉特里克斯·德鲁埃拉·布莱克，西格纳斯之女，阿德赫拉的大堂姐，嫁与罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇，被莫丽·韦斯莱杀害  
安多米达·布莱克，西格纳斯之女，阿德赫拉的二堂姐，嫁与泰德·唐克斯，遭除名  
纳西莎·布莱克，西格纳斯之女，阿德赫拉的三堂姐，嫁与卢修斯·马尔福  
（父系消亡）

布朗家族 Brown  
一代：  
阿尔伯特·布朗，塞巴斯蒂安的养父，麻瓜大学法学院教授，被食死徒杀害  
卡特琳娜·布朗，塞巴斯蒂安的养母，被食死徒杀害  
约翰·布朗，阿尔伯特的堂弟，药剂师，曾任对角巷布朗药店店长，遭黑魔王手下囚禁多年后病逝  
二代：  
弗朗西斯科·布朗，本名塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温，阿尔伯特养子，被食死徒威廉·普林斯折磨至死  
三代：  
乔安娜·凯瑟琳·布朗，弗朗西斯科与海伦·克里之女，嫁与杰克·斯图尔特，曾供职于对角巷玫瑰药店，被多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇杀害  
四代：  
拉文德·布朗，哈利·波特的同班同学

弗林特家族 Flint  
一代：  
厄休拉·弗林特，斯特拉高祖父的妹妹，嫁与菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克，阿德赫拉的高祖母  
三代：  
奥莉维亚·麦克米兰·弗林特，斯特拉的祖母，阿德赫拉祖母的妹妹  
四代：  
艾斯黛拉·高尔·弗林特，斯特拉的母亲  
五代：  
尼古拉斯·弗林特，斯特拉的哥哥，辩护人  
斯特拉·弗林特，阿德赫拉的同班同学  
维纳斯·帕金森·弗林特，尼古拉斯的妻子，药剂师，曾供职于对角巷玫瑰药店  
六代：  
马库斯·弗林特，尼古拉斯的侄子

格林格拉斯家族 Greengrass  
一代：  
莱拉·格林格拉斯，阿斯托利亚曾祖父的姐姐，嫁入塞尔温家族  
三代：  
黛妮卡·格林格拉斯，阿斯托利亚的姑母  
艾斯黛拉·格林格拉斯，黛妮卡的堂妹，嫁与巴伦·塞尔温  
马丁·格林格拉斯，阿斯托利亚的父亲  
温妮莎·格林格拉斯，阿斯托利亚的姑母，黛妮卡的妹妹  
四代：  
达芙妮·格林格拉斯，阿斯托利亚的姐姐  
阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，嫁与德拉科·马尔福

琼斯家族 Jones  
一代：  
查尔斯·琼斯，爱德华的父亲，麻瓜医生  
玛丽·琼斯，爱德华的母亲，麻瓜医生  
二代：  
爱德华·查尔斯·琼斯，查尔斯之子，麻瓜出身巫师，弗兰克·隆巴顿的好友，傲罗，官至傲罗办公室主任，被食死徒重伤身亡  
简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯·琼斯，爱德华的妻子，因病逝世  
三代：  
艾伦·威廉·琼斯，爱德华之子，解咒员  
夏洛特·弗朗西妮·斯图尔特·琼斯，艾伦的妻子，药剂师，曾任对角巷玫瑰药店店长，业余作家  
四代：  
简·玛丽莱娜·卡洛琳·琼斯，艾伦之女，嫁与亨利·詹姆·波特，作家

莱斯特兰奇家族 Lestrange  
罗道夫斯·科沃斯·莱斯特兰奇，贝拉特里克斯的丈夫  
拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇，罗道夫斯的弟弟，死于阿兹卡班监狱  
贝拉特里克斯·德鲁埃拉·布莱克·莱斯特兰奇，阿德赫拉的大堂姐，被莫丽·韦斯莱杀害  
蕾妮·塞尔温·莱斯特兰奇，拉巴斯坦的妻子

隆巴顿家族 Longbottom  
一代：  
奥古斯塔·隆巴顿，纳威的祖母  
二代：  
阿尔吉·隆巴顿，纳威的叔叔  
弗兰克·隆巴顿，纳威的父亲，爱德华·琼斯的好友，傲罗，被食死徒折磨至终身残疾，于圣芒戈医院病逝  
爱丽丝·隆巴顿，纳威的母亲，傲罗，被食死徒折磨至终身残疾，于圣芒戈医院病逝  
三代：  
纳威·隆巴顿，弗兰克之子，哈利·波特的同班同学，霍格沃茨草药学教授  
汉娜·艾博·隆巴顿，纳威的妻子，破釜酒吧老板

麦克米兰家族 Macmillan  
一代：  
梅拉妮娅·麦克米兰，高奈莉娅的姑祖母，嫁与阿克图卢斯·布莱克，阿德赫拉的祖母，因病逝世  
奥莉维亚·麦克米兰，高奈莉娅的姑祖母，梅拉妮娅的妹妹，嫁入弗林特家族  
二代：  
亨利·麦克米兰，高奈莉娅的伯父  
乔治·麦克米兰，高奈莉娅的父亲，亨利的弟弟  
艾瑞丝·赫拉·麦克米兰，高奈莉娅的姑母，乔治与亨利的妹妹，嫁与哈罗德·尼古拉斯·普林斯  
安娜·艾博·麦克米兰，高奈莉娅的伯母，亨利的妻子  
艾莉娜·甘普·麦克米兰，高奈莉娅的母亲，乔治的妻子  
三代：  
赛琳娜·麦克米兰，亨利之女，高奈莉娅的堂姐，药剂师，曾供职于对角巷玫瑰药店  
小亨利·麦克米兰，亨利之子，高奈莉娅的堂哥，赛琳娜的孪生弟弟  
菲利克斯·麦克米兰，亨利之子，高奈莉娅的堂哥，被拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇杀害  
高奈莉娅·雅典娜·麦克米兰，乔治之女，威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯的表妹，魔法部官员，官至部长高级助理，被哑炮克里杀害  
丽布拉·麦克米兰，亨利之女，高奈莉娅的堂妹，服毒自杀  
四代：  
厄尼·麦克米兰，小亨利之子  
五代：  
高奈莉娅·奥罗拉·麦克米兰，厄尼之女，嫁与詹姆·小天狼星·波特

马尔福家族 Malfoy  
一代：  
阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福，德拉科的祖父，因病逝世  
二代：  
卢修斯·马尔福，阿布拉克萨斯之子，德拉科的父亲  
纳西莎·马尔福，卢修斯的妻子，德拉科的母亲  
三代：  
德拉科·马尔福，卢修斯之子，哈利·波特的同学  
阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯·马尔福，德拉科的妻子  
四代：  
斯科皮·马尔福，德拉科之子

波特家族 Potter  
一代：  
亨利·波特，詹姆的祖父，曾供职于威森加摩  
二代：  
弗利蒙·波特，亨利之子，詹姆的父亲，因病逝世  
尤菲米娅·波特，弗利蒙的妻子，詹姆的母亲，因病逝世  
三代：  
詹姆·波特，弗利蒙之子，小天狼星·奥赖恩·布莱克的好友，被伏地魔杀害  
莉莉·伊万斯·波特，詹姆的妻子，被伏地魔杀害  
四代：  
哈利·詹姆·波特，詹姆之子，傲罗，魔法部官员  
金妮芙拉·莫莉·韦斯莱·波特，哈利的妻子，预言家报社记者  
五代：  
詹姆·小天狼星·波特，哈利长子  
阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特，哈利之子，詹姆·小天狼星的弟弟  
莉莉·卢娜·波特，哈利之女，詹姆·小天狼星与阿不思·西弗勒斯的妹妹  
高奈莉娅·奥罗拉·麦克米兰·波特，詹姆·小天狼星的妻子  
六代：  
亨利·詹姆·波特，詹姆·小天狼星之子  
简·玛丽莱娜·卡洛琳·琼斯·波特，亨利·詹姆的妻子，作家

普威特家族 Prewett  
一代：  
伊格内修斯·普威特，莫莉的伯父  
柳克丽霞·布莱克·普威特，莫莉的伯母  
穆丽尔·普威特，莫莉的伯母  
二代：  
费比安·普威特，莫莉的哥哥，被食死徒杀害  
吉迪翁·普威特，莫莉的哥哥，被食死徒杀害  
莫莉·普威特，费比安与吉迪翁的妹妹，嫁与亚瑟·韦斯莱

普林斯家族 Prince  
一代：  
尼古拉斯·普林斯，威廉·珀尔修斯的祖父，药剂师，曾任对角巷玫瑰药店店长，因病逝世  
阿斯特丽德·弗利·普林斯，尼古拉斯的妻子，威廉·珀尔修斯的祖母，因病逝世  
二代：  
威廉·兰斯洛特·普林斯，尼古拉斯之子，威廉·珀尔修斯的生父，药剂师，曾任对角巷玫瑰药店店长，遭阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福设计身亡  
哈罗德·尼古拉斯·普林斯，尼古拉斯之子，威廉·珀尔修斯的养父，威廉·兰斯洛特的孪生弟弟，被养子威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯毒杀  
艾琳·普林斯，尼古拉斯之女，威廉·兰斯洛特与哈罗德的妹妹，嫁与托比亚·斯内普，因病逝世  
艾瑞丝·麦克米兰·普林斯，威廉·珀尔修斯的母亲，哈罗德名义上的妻子，精神崩溃自杀身亡  
三代：  
威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯，哈罗德·尼古拉斯名义上的儿子，威廉·兰斯洛特与艾瑞丝之子，阿德赫拉·布莱克的未婚夫，药剂师，曾任对角巷玫瑰药店店长，被食死徒拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇杀害  
简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯，威廉·珀尔修斯名义上的妹妹，哈罗德与柳克丽霞·布莱克之女，嫁与爱德华·查尔斯·琼斯，药剂师，曾任对角巷玫瑰药店店长、霍格沃茨魔药课教授、斯莱特林院长，因病逝世  
（父系消亡）

塞尔温家族 Selwyn  
一代：  
莱拉·格林格拉斯·塞尔温，塞巴斯蒂安的母亲  
二代：  
西格纳斯·塞尔温，塞巴斯蒂安的哥哥，意外去世  
塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温，同辈幼子，被食死徒威廉·普林斯折磨至死  
三代：  
巴伦·塞尔温，塞巴斯蒂安的侄子  
蕾妮·塞尔温，塞巴斯蒂安的侄女，巴伦的妹妹，嫁与拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇  
艾斯黛拉·格林格拉斯·塞尔温，巴伦的妻子，莱拉的侄孙女

韦斯莱家族 Weasley  
一代：  
塞普蒂默斯·韦斯莱，亚瑟的父亲  
塞德瑞拉·布莱克·韦斯莱，亚瑟的母亲  
二代：  
亚瑟·韦斯莱，罗纳德的父亲，魔法部官员  
莫莉·普威特·韦斯莱，亚瑟的妻子  
三代：  
威廉·亚瑟·韦斯莱，亚瑟之子，解咒员  
查尔斯·韦斯莱，亚瑟之子，从事火龙研究  
珀西·伊格内修斯·韦斯莱，亚瑟之子，魔法部官员  
弗雷德·韦斯莱，亚瑟之子，韦斯莱魔法把戏坊创始人，死于霍格沃茨之战  
乔治·韦斯莱，亚瑟之子，韦斯莱魔法把戏坊创始人  
罗纳德·比利尔斯·韦斯莱，亚瑟之子，哈利·波特的好友，傲罗  
金妮芙拉·莫莉·韦斯莱，亚瑟之女，嫁与哈利·波特，预言家报社记者  
芙蓉·伊萨贝尔·德拉库尔·韦斯莱，威廉·亚瑟的妻子  
奥黛拉·韦斯莱，珀西的妻子  
安吉丽娜·约翰逊·韦斯莱，乔治的妻子  
赫敏·珍·格兰杰·韦斯莱，罗纳德的妻子，魔法部官员  
四代：  
维克托娃·韦斯莱，威廉·亚瑟之女  
多米尼克·韦斯莱，威廉·亚瑟之女  
路易·韦斯莱，威廉·亚瑟之子  
莫莉·韦斯莱，珀西之女  
露西·韦斯莱，珀西之女  
弗雷德·韦斯莱，乔治之子  
罗克珊·韦斯莱，乔治之女  
罗斯·韦斯莱，罗纳德之女  
雨果·韦斯莱，罗纳德之子


	36. 附录四：参考资料

【附录四：参考资料】

（为虚构内容）

《预言家日报历年汇总》  
《纯血统名录》，一九三一年  
《生而高贵：巫师家谱》，一九六零年  
《欧洲巫师药剂师共同资格考试说明（一九六六年版）》  
《现代魔法的重大发现》，一九八五年  
《二十世纪重要魔法事件》，一九八七年  
《现代魔法史》，一九九零年  
《魔法史（第三版）》，巴希达·巴沙特著，一九九一年  
《魔法名胜古迹》，一九九二年  
《阿不思·邓布利多的生平和谎言》，丽塔·斯基特著，一九九七年  
《斯内普：恶徒还是圣人？》，丽塔·斯基特著，一九九八年  
《邓布利多军：退伍者的阴暗面》，丽塔·斯基特著，二零一四年  
《战火尘埃——六十六人访谈录》，夏洛特·斯图尔特著，二零一六年  
《英国魔法部部长办公室秘密档案与备忘录解密（二零三零年版）》  
《黑暗崛起：嗜血权杖》，雷欧娜·布雷斯韦特著，二零三零年  
《1972-1979：追忆霍格沃茨时光》，阿斯塔·亚克斯利·奥利凡德著，二零六一年  
《过去与现在：那些最后的“纯血”家族》，简·M·C·J·波特著，二零六二年  
《阿德赫拉·布莱克的日记》（未公开）  
《约翰·史密斯的回忆录》（未公开）  
《简·琼斯的回忆录》（未公开）  
《海伦·克里的回忆录》（未公开）  
《克里斯蒂安娜·布兰迪的回忆录》（未公开）


	37. 番外卷·新生在日出 Broken Sunrise

【番外卷·新生在日出 Broken Sunrise】

当整个世界的疯狂平息，我们能否重拾破碎的灵魂，获得救赎与新生？

出场人物：（按出场顺序）  
菲利克斯·兰斯洛特·普林斯，出生于一九九零年八月  
高奈莉娅·莫嘉娜·普林斯，出生于一九九八年十二月  
尼古拉斯·贝德维尔·普林斯，出生于一九八零年五月  
菲利普·阿尔弗雷德·辛克莱尔，出生于一九九八年一月  
海莲娜·施泰恩  
阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克·普林斯，出生于一九六一年三月  
威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯，出生于一九五三年十一月  
露西·劳伦斯

目录  
序幕  
第一幕 日光之下  
第二幕 黑湖之畔  
第三幕 云雀之泪  
落幕

序幕

《预言家晚报》一九八二年五月十日，第一版

标题：食死徒普林斯获邓布利多保释出狱

本报讯，在两月前被判处五十年监禁的已知食死徒成员威廉·普林斯在缴纳高达七十万加隆的巨额保释金后由邓布利多校长保释出狱。此消息已经其辩护人尼古拉斯·弗林特证实，但尚无进一步消息。

威廉·普林斯于去年十一月一日在塞尔温庄园被捕，两周后获罪入狱，主要罪名包括告发并将凤凰社密探西弗勒斯·斯内普折磨至终生残疾、为神秘人研制魔药等五条。普林斯入狱后，其妻阿德赫拉·普林斯在外四处游说，强烈抨击魔法部将嫌犯未经正式审判投入监狱的做法。在她的努力下，威廉·普林斯于今年三月十四日从阿兹卡班返回伦敦参与了首场审判。

根据威廉·普林斯的辩护人尼古拉斯·弗林特的辩词，威廉·普林斯曾在战争中后期为魔法部多次提供食死徒内部情报。部长办公室亦为其出具证明，承认他曾为代号“白玫瑰”的魔法部密探多次提供帮助，但拒绝承认弗林特要求的间谍“山猫”的身份。关于“山猫”的报道，请看本报第四版。

威廉·普林斯的妻子阿德赫拉·普林斯在两月前曾公开表示，对于此次审判的结果“非常失望”。她强硬的态度遭到了“黎明社团”的强烈抗议。黎明社团是一个由战争遇难者家属自发组成的社会团体，其宗旨是“绝不让任何一个食死徒逃过应受的惩罚”。在威廉·普林斯获得审判机会后，普林斯家族位于霍格莫德的宅子遭人蓄意纵火。阿德赫拉·普林斯的长子阿尔伯特·普林斯在这场大火中被人掳走，两天后被丢弃在圣芒戈医院门口。至今未有任何团体表示为此次事件负责。

阿德赫拉·布莱克·普林斯是布莱克家族的小女儿、威廉·普林斯的妻子、阿尔伯特与尼古拉斯·普林斯的母亲，亦是广为流传的神秘人最受宠爱的情人。尽管普林斯家族已证实两个孩子的身份，但他们的身世仍然谜团重重。阿德赫拉·普林斯与威廉·普林斯于一九七六年八月订婚，于一九八一年十一月登记结婚。根据普林斯家族的声明，阿尔伯特与尼古拉斯·普林斯于一九八零年五月两人还未正式成婚时出生，此时阿德赫拉·普林斯“仍遭到神秘人的囚禁”。关于“神秘人之子”的报道，请看本报第三版。

霍格沃茨校长、凤凰社的领导人阿不思·邓布利多同意担任威廉·普林斯的担保人，而众所周知，邓布利多在战争审判前期规避了普林斯一案，原因至今未明。关于凤凰社这一神秘团体的报道，请看本报第六版。

普林斯家族的发言人、威廉·普林斯同父异母的妹妹简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯拒绝透露更多消息，并声称如果再有人骚扰她的家人，她将“使用一切手段让他们后悔”。

本报记者 雷欧娜·布雷斯韦特报道

本周畅销书榜首：  
《淑女还是荡妇——阿德赫拉·普林斯传》丽塔·斯基特著


	38. 第一幕 日光之下

第一幕 日光之下

二十八年后，二零一零年九月一日，上午，伦敦。

一名金棕色头发的青年正趴在床上熟睡。他身上套着一件皱巴巴的白色睡衣，脸颊一侧有好几道红色压痕。在不远处的地板上散落着一堆闹钟的残骸。

突然，房门被毫无征兆地打开，一名穿着公主裙的小女孩气势汹汹地冲进来，大有将床垫一把掀翻的气势；她身后跟着一名西装革履的黑发男人。

“Fox！起床了！起床了！”她一下子掀起了青年身上的薄被，“你答应了今天要送我去上学！”

她叉着腰，居高临下地瞪着他。青年的眼皮动了动，费了好大的劲才睁开。

如果忽略那两个大大的黑眼圈，他那一双祖母绿眼睛也称得上漂亮。

“才几点呀，我的小公主？”他声音虚弱，说着又要闭上眼睛，“再让我睡会……”他嘟囔着。

女孩身后的男人平静地开口了：

“十点一刻。”

绿眼睛青年一下子从床上跳起来，看看生气的妹妹，又看了看他那无动于衷的哥哥，发出一声痛苦的哀嚎。

“你们怎么现在才叫我起床？”他抓起放在床头的魔杖，刷刷挥了几下，房间立刻恢复整齐：被子被自动叠好，被摔碎的闹钟重新组在一起跳到床头，窗帘被拉开，耀眼的阳光一下子充满了整间卧室。

他扔下魔杖，一边找衣服一边叨叨着：

“实在是对不起，娜娜……我今天凌晨才回家。有一份特别难做的药剂……药店里的那一群废物，真想不通姑姑为什么要把他们招到店里。嘿，你是不知道，他们居然弄混了安眠药水和止咳药水的标签！梅林的袍子啊，我今天到底应该穿哪一件衣服呢？”

“如果你继续叨叨的话，莫嘉娜就要迟到了。”男人冷冷地说。

绿眼睛青年对男人的讽刺毫不在意。他挑了一件墨绿色袍子，正衬他眼睛的颜色。在男人带着女孩回避的时候，他喊了一句：

“娜娜，你整天和那个冰块在一起就不嫌冷吗？”

女孩莫嘉娜气得跺跺脚，忍住没回头，凶巴巴地说道：“尼古拉斯哥哥才不是你想的那样呢！”

尼古拉斯·普林斯带着妹妹莫嘉娜在乱糟糟的客厅里等了半分钟，穿戴整齐的菲利克斯·普林斯便出来了。面无表情的尼古拉斯冲着镜子微微抬了下下巴。

“梳好你的鸟窝头，别给莫嘉娜丢脸。”

菲利克斯冲着他做了个龇牙咧嘴的鬼脸，伸着脖子去找不知放在何处的梳子。莫嘉娜先他一步，找到了梳子。菲利克斯见状低下脑袋，等着他的小公主给他梳头发。

莫嘉娜露出一个甜甜的笑容，下手却一点也不温柔。菲利克斯“嗷”地一声捂着脑袋跳了起来，不敢置信地看着手里举着梳子、依旧面露无辜的莫嘉娜。

“我可是你亲哥！你下手也太狠了吧——”他伸手要去揉莫嘉娜的脑袋。

“行了。”尼古拉斯抽出魔杖，菲利克斯的头发一下子就梳好了。他出手极快，其余两人根本没反应过来。

“说了多少次了，不要碰我的头发！”菲利克斯抗议道，“你这个——”

莫嘉娜连忙上前，拽住了他常用魔杖的那只胳膊，并乖乖地把自己的头伸了过去，颇有讨好之意。菲利克斯瞥了尼古拉斯一眼，立刻对着妹妹换回了笑脸。

“还是娜娜乖。圣诞节和哥哥一起过怎么样呀？”他轻轻揉揉她的脑袋，露出一个和煦的笑容，哄骗道。

“她圣诞节要和我过。”尼古拉斯立刻说。

“你这个蛋糕都不会烤的手残！”

“你是个活能把人说晕的话痨。”

“你这个——”

“都给我安静！”莫嘉娜突然吼道，两人一下子安静下来，但各不相让。他们都摆出一副不屑与对方争吵的架势，只不过尼古拉斯眼中淬着冰，菲利克斯眼中冒着火。

“我圣诞节要回家找爸爸妈妈！谁要管你们两个！”莫嘉娜眼睛红红的，生气地跑开了。

普林斯家的小公主被惹怒了，两个男人顿时都没了脾气。

高奈莉娅·莫嘉娜·普林斯，一九九八年十二月出生于美国，是威廉与阿德赫拉·普林斯夫妇的第四个孩子。她继承了母亲的相貌和父亲的眼睛。据说，她的名字来自祖母的母族，高奈莉娅是一个麦克米兰家常用的女名。但全家上下无论是和母亲关系僵硬的尼古拉斯，还是自小照顾他们兄妹的女仆海莲娜，都一致称呼她为“莫嘉娜”；唯有他们的父亲威廉固执地称呼她为“高奈莉娅·莫嘉娜”。

四年前，阿德赫拉·普林斯夫人因身体状况不佳将女儿送回了英国，由年长莫嘉娜十八岁的哥哥尼古拉斯照顾。然而，尼古拉斯是魔法法律执行司的大忙人，很难说他和莫嘉娜住在一起是他照顾莫嘉娜还是莫嘉娜照顾他。

尼古拉斯·贝德维尔·普林斯，出生于一九八零年五月，毕业于斯莱特林学院，现年三十岁，至今母胎单身。他容貌精致，却手段狠辣，在部里是个令人畏惧的人物，也是副司长一职的有力竞争者。

尼古拉斯在两岁时随父母移居美国。母亲阿德赫拉忙于照顾他病弱的双胞胎哥哥阿尔伯特，不知是有意还是无意地忽略了这个小儿子。阿尔伯特在九岁时夭折，阿德赫拉伤心得精神恍惚，这一状况一直持续到她重新怀孕。

菲利克斯·兰斯洛特·普林斯，出生于一九九零年八月，毕业于格兰芬多学院，现年二十岁，上个月刚和交往了两个月的女友分手。他性格开朗，很讨女孩子喜欢，身边从来不乏追求者。他对待现女友向来专一，但从来没有和任何一人交往超过三个月。

在兄妹三人上次的聚会中，尼古拉斯曾冷着脸逼问过菲利克斯这次分手的原因。菲利克斯喝了口黄油啤酒，用满不在乎的语气说，他工作太忙了，没时间总哄那个娇滴滴的家伙。

可莫嘉娜记得他几个月前还说过，他就喜欢他女朋友生气的样子。莫嘉娜认为爱情应该是像她的父母一样，眼中只有对方的存在。她本以为尼古拉斯和她一样也在为菲利克斯过于频繁的分手担心（她都要担心他是不是有什么问题了），结果尼古拉斯咬牙切齿地说——

“你知不知道你前女友是我顶头上司的女儿！”

“那你应该庆幸我还没把她给睡了，”菲利克斯懒洋洋地说，“同时有好几个固定床伴的人没资格指责我。”

莫嘉娜瞪大了眼睛震惊地看着身旁的尼古拉斯，好像他突然长出了两颗獠牙。

“不就是睡个觉嘛，居然还需要不同的人陪……真是太过分了。”莫嘉娜不满地小声嘟囔道，用力叉起一块鱼排；菲利克斯则一脸坏笑。

“该死。你别在她面前说这些——”

“娜娜该认清她亲爱的尼古拉斯哥哥的真实面目了，”菲利克斯尖着嗓子说，“今晚是去找身材丰满的罗丝呢，还是去找腰细腿长的赛琳娜呢，这可真是一个好问题——停，你再偷看我的想法我就和你翻脸。”

尼古拉斯·普林斯是一名天生的摄神取念师。他这一天赋直到五岁才被父母发现。他可以神不知鬼不觉地进入大多数人的思想，却看不透冷漠的母亲阿德赫拉，也瞒不过敏锐的菲利克斯。

菲利克斯又喝了一口黄油啤酒，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，觉得已经吊足了他的胃口，这才慢悠悠开口。

“她们两个是我们店的常客——对，她们喝的避孕药是我熬的，”他没好气地承认道，“多谢你为我们增加营业额。哦，对了，我还知道你们上次……的时间，工作需要嘛。”他露出一个不怀好意的笑。

尼古拉斯并没有因为他省略掉的内容而感激他，因为莫嘉娜正摇着他的袖子，一脸天真地问：“什么时间呀？”

“一起吃饭的时间。”菲利克斯流利地替他答了，莫嘉娜手上的叉子一下子掉到盘子里，发出刺耳的一声。她看上去快要哭了，菲利克斯和尼古拉斯都不解地看着她。

“难道一起吃饭就会怀孕吗？”她难为情地看看菲利克斯，又看看尼古拉斯，“可是我才十一岁呀！”她慢吞吞地说。

片刻的怔愣后，菲利克斯捧腹大笑，尼古拉斯的脸罕见的红了。

“你太可爱了。”菲利克斯笑得眼泪都要出来了。

“闭嘴吧你，”尼古拉斯烦躁地说，“她是你妹妹！”

兄妹三人若是只有两人在一起，总能是相安无事；可若是三人聚齐，就不得不以鸡飞狗跳的局面收场。

莫嘉娜希望今天会是个例外，因为这可是她要去霍格沃茨上学的大日子呢！她真希望爸爸妈妈也能来，但威廉前几天给她写了信，告诉她阿德赫拉又生病了。他在信中为两人的缺席向她道了歉。莫嘉娜向来是个听话懂事的孩子，从没有怨恨过自己在七岁时就被送走。她不知道生出三个活蹦乱跳孩子的妈妈身体为什么会那么差，但她在英国一直都很牵挂她。

莫嘉娜今天还有一个大计划，她打算先从好说话的菲利克斯下手。

十点四十五，三人到达九又四分之三站台。站台上拥挤非常，好在尼古拉斯与菲利克斯都是高个子，能一眼看到先推着行李撞进站台的莫嘉娜。

“我就要去霍格沃茨了！”她兴奋地冲着两个哥哥招手，“你们猜我会被分到哪个学院呀？”

“斯莱特林。”

“格兰芬多。”

两兄弟同时开口说出了自己的学院，同时对看一眼，同时坚决地扭过脑袋。

十一岁的小女巫笑眯眯地摇摇头，宣布道：

“我会被分到拉文克劳哟，我昨天晚上做梦梦到了！”

那恐怕是个有预言性质的梦。嗯哼，有预言天赋真好，可以少担惊受怕好几个小时呢。

“娜娜乖。你来帮我算算，我下一个女朋友什么时候出现？”想要摆脱单身的菲利克斯不遗余力地套话。

站在一旁的尼古拉斯不屑地轻哼了一声。

莫嘉娜附在菲利克斯耳朵旁，轻声告诉了他那个“答案”。

“真的？”他迟疑着看向她。

“我可以发誓！”她看上去严肃极了。

“好吧，”菲利克斯直起身子，也不知看没看破她心里那点小算盘，但好歹妥协了，“当然要听我们家小公主的话喽。”

莫嘉娜举手摸摸菲利克斯的手臂，笑起来的眼睛弯弯的。

“Fox真乖。”

说完她立刻抛下菲利克斯，扭头去找尼古拉斯。她没和尼古拉斯绕弯子，因为她明白尼古拉斯不用摄神取念都能看得出她在盘算什么。

“你和我们一起回家过圣诞节好不好呀？”

莫嘉娜仰着头，眼巴巴地看着哥哥。在她记忆中，尼古拉斯从没有回家过过圣诞节——除了来接她去英国那一次，他可能都没回过家。

比尼古拉斯小了十八岁的莫嘉娜还不能明白尼古拉斯与母亲之间的嫌隙。那些事离她太远了。她只是在渴望一个完整的家，哪怕它只是暂时的。

“好不好嘛？”她摇着他的袖子。

“英国不好吗？”尼古拉斯问道，低头用一双深不可测的黑眼睛看着妹妹。他寒冷的目光让莫嘉娜禁不住在心里打了个寒战。她慢慢松开了捏住他衣服的手。

“我前几天收到了爸爸的信。他说妈妈又病了，”她情绪低落地说，“我在那天晚上……做了一个梦。”

“我梦到我跪在床前握住妈妈的手……她和我说，她马上就要走了。我问她要去哪里，她对我说她要去找阿尔。尼克，你知道阿尔是谁吗？我怎么从来都没有听过这个名字呀。”

尼古拉斯脸色僵硬，他放在身体另一侧的手握成拳，又慢慢松开。

“不知道，”他像是费了好大力气才将这个答案从嘴里拽出来，“那只是个梦，莫嘉娜。只是个梦。”他强调道。

“我能分得清预言梦和普通梦。那就是个预言。”

“预言是会变的，”尼古拉斯接道，似乎是缓过来了，“你不必在意它。”

“我没法不在意！她是我们的妈妈！”她瞥了一眼表，焦急地说。还有两分钟发车。

“是吗？恐怕她从没有将我当作过她的儿子。”尼古拉斯带着点怨恨说，这让莫嘉娜稍稍吃惊。要知道，尼古拉斯是个鲜少表露情绪的人。

“你怎么会这么想呢？你是她的第一个孩子，也许是严厉了点。但她当然是爱你的！”

莫嘉娜不会想到自己的无心之语戳到了她这位看上去无所不能的兄长的痛处。

“别说了。我是不会回去的。”尼古拉斯态度坚决。

“你会后悔的。”一分钟，莫嘉娜还在做最后的努力。

“绝不。”尼古拉斯斩钉截铁地说。

“如果那个预言成真的话，”莫嘉娜紧盯着他的脸，“我会恨你的。”她倔强地说，在尼古拉斯看来十分的孩子气。

“你不会的。你不舍得。”他冷静地说。也许就目前的形势，这是一个事实。

火车鸣笛，缓缓启动。菲利克斯已经将莫嘉娜的箱子放上去了，他现在正扒在车门处，笑着冲飞奔而来的莫嘉娜伸出一只手。

“我的莫拉！”马上就要追上菲利克斯的莫嘉娜突然大叫一声。尼古拉斯转头一看，果然，菲利克斯把莫嘉娜的鸟笼子给忘了，真不知道那些人怎么放心喝他熬的药，就不怕他忘记放什么原料吗？以为自己被遗弃的猫头鹰莫拉在笼子里疯狂地拍打着翅膀，惹得周围人频频注目。

气喘吁吁的莫嘉娜刻意避开了尼古拉斯的手，这是在和他闹别扭呢。但尼古拉斯知道这持续不了多久。莫嘉娜抱着笼子疯狂奔跑，委屈地瞪了一眼刚刚跳下列车想给她拿鸟笼的菲利克斯。

“等等我呀！”她追赶着列车，在风中凌乱地喊道，“我今天还要被分到拉文克劳呢！”周围的人听到她这么说都露出善意的笑。

在这时，一只手从车门处伸了过来。莫嘉娜向前一跳，抓住了它，借助那位好心人的力量跳上了列车。

抱着鸟笼的莫嘉娜差点一头撞到那个人身上。她一抬头，看到了一双深邃的橄榄绿色眼睛。

梅林呐，她的心怎么会跳得这么厉害呢？难道……这就是传说中的一见钟情吗？

“真的太感谢你了。我叫莫嘉娜，请问你怎么称呼呀？你一定是个乐于助人的格兰芬多对不对？”她带着红扑扑的脸颊和亮晶晶的眼睛看向男孩英俊的面庞。

“菲利普·辛克莱尔，”男孩礼貌地答道，扫了一眼那只在笼子里被撞晕的猫头鹰，收回了手，“拉文克劳二年级。”

“太好了！你知道吗？你一定要给我讲讲拉文克劳是什么样的，因为我们家没有一个人是拉文克劳！但我今天一定会被分到拉文克劳的，因为我昨天晚上梦到了……”

这个小女孩，像只快乐的小云雀，叽叽喳喳的——这是十二岁的菲利普对莫嘉娜的第一印象。从看到他的那一刻起，她那双灵动的、毫无保留的琥珀色眼睛就没从他的身上移开过。

月台上。

“那个小子是谁？”菲利克斯望着渐远的列车，抱起手臂，表情极其的不爽。

“辩护人辛克莱尔的儿子，据说天资不错。”尼古拉斯和菲利克斯保持着一定的距离，平静地答道。可和他打过交道的人都知道，这不是什么好兆头。

“如果他敢对娜娜有所企图，”菲利克斯眯起他的绿色眼睛，“我就……”

“就打断他的腿。”尼古拉斯不假思索地接道。

极其罕见的，菲利克斯在他面前露出一个真诚的笑，伸胳膊钩住了这位他一直看不惯的哥哥的脖子。

“这就对了嘛。我们呢，都是勇敢的骑士，要一起保护我们家的小公主！让她每天都开开心心的……”

无可救药的蠢狮子，尼古拉斯在心里想，但破例没说出来。其实事实是怎么样，他们心里都清楚得很——没看见莫嘉娜逮着人家就不松口吗？但他们都极有默契地选择看不见。

尼古拉斯忍受着菲利克斯的喋喋不休和大言不惭，兄弟两人就这样勾肩搭背着离开了站台。秋日的天空一片晴朗，他们走出车站，都站在阳光下。

“我的外套被你弄皱了。”

“怎么，赶着去约会？”

“见鬼，你脑子里除了女人就没有别的东西了吗？”

“当然有啊……避孕药。”

“你这个一辈子也用不上它的软蛋。”

“闭嘴！”


	39. 第二幕 黑湖之畔

第二幕 黑湖之畔

甜蜜的梦/甜蜜的梦啊/你永远是我的祈祷  
那么温柔/那么甜蜜/就像天堂的感觉  
沉溺湖底/悬挂空中/在月亮那边，在星辰那头  
依然寂静/依然无恙/依然平安  
我爱你/我爱你  
——《Je T'aime》

五年后，二零一五年九月，霍格沃茨。

夕阳给随风轻摇的树梢戴上朦胧的头纱，广阔的湖面洒满碎金，似是要给归家的飞鸟铺一条壮丽的长毯指引方向。湖边的柳树下，十六岁的莫嘉娜正枕在男友的腿上，看着狭长的树叶一片片落下。

在过去的五年间，普林斯三兄妹的变化说多不多，说少不少。一年前，时任魔法法律执行司副司长、兄妹三人的姑父爱德华·琼斯因为旧疾复发被批准提前退休，三十四岁的尼古拉斯接替了他的位置，成为了几十年来最年轻的副司长。他的事业一切顺利，感情生活也很稳定的是一片空白。他和他那几个固定床友上床，却从不会爱上她们其中的任何一个。

继承了父亲魔药天赋的菲利克斯在二十一岁时毫无悬念地高分通过了第三次药剂师考试，拿到了药剂师的执业资格。在那之后，他不顾所有人的劝阻，辞掉了家族药店轻松的工作，转而做起了圣芒戈医院的苦差。从小顺风顺水长大的菲利克斯在医院第一次吃了苦头，过了三年才转正。他又陆续谈了几个女朋友，但最后均以和平或非和平分手收场。

尼古拉斯和菲利克斯还是互相看不顺眼。尼古拉斯说菲利克斯是格兰芬多的蠢狮子，菲利克斯说尼古拉斯是阴险狡诈的斯莱特林；尼古拉斯嘲笑菲利克斯为他那“还没出生”的另一半守身如玉，菲利克斯祝福尼古拉斯早晚有一天会累死在他某个女人的床上；尼古拉斯嘲笑菲利克斯放着现成的大路不走非要另辟蹊径，菲利克斯嘲笑尼古拉斯是个爹不疼娘不爱的孩子……

菲利克斯最后那句话把一向冷静的尼古拉斯惹火了。他们两个互殴了一顿，都挂了彩，都没敢告诉他们的小公主莫嘉娜。

有两个骑士哥哥的小公主莫嘉娜在学校活得滋润极了，至少她自己是这么认为的。她花了五年的时间终于追到了她“一见钟情”的男孩菲利普·辛克莱尔。菲利普的妹妹菲欧娜一向看莫嘉娜不顺眼，认为她配不上自己的哥哥。诚然，莫嘉娜并不笨，不用费什么力气也能在年级里考个中上游；但她看上的菲利普天资出众，堪称完美，颇有几分邓布利多校长当年的风采。除此之外，从小被保护得很好的莫嘉娜还幼稚得过分。在一开始，学校里没有一个人看好这一对。

菲欧娜认为，菲利普对莫嘉娜这个人的兴趣远不如对她预言天赋的兴趣。莫嘉娜的预言天赋大家有目共睹，她平时可比特里劳妮教授靠谱多了。但事实怎样，没有人清楚。

无论如何，现在被获准枕在菲利普腿上的不是别人，而是莫嘉娜。只凭这一点，就足以让霍格沃茨的女孩们嫉妒得发狂了。

“你毕业以后要去干什么呀？”莫嘉娜问道。

菲利普背靠树干，手里拿着一本书，头也没抬地说：“傲罗。”

莫嘉娜像是早已预料到这个答案了。她扁扁嘴，伸手捏住了一片落下的柳叶含在嘴里。

“不知道部里有没有什么轻松的工作呢，”她嘟囔着，闭上了眼睛，“要是我能梦到我以后在哪里就好了。”

菲利普没有回答。在他看来，莫嘉娜的天赋有利也有弊。如果她什么事一闭眼就能梦到结局，那干嘛还要努力呢？他继续读着手上的妖精历史。身为一名拉文克劳，他的求知欲是常人难以想象的。最近，他在读图书馆里有关妖精历史的书时又有了新的发现。

几乎每一本书的空白处都留有同一个人的精妙批注。菲利普看着那些漂亮的铅笔字，突然有了想认识一下那位批注人的冲动。他查了这些书的借阅记录，一般图书馆会每隔几十年销毁掉那些过于久远的记录。但好在，妖精的历史太过冷门，借阅这类书的人寥寥无几，能像那位批注人一样几乎借阅过所有此类书籍的人恐怕都找不出第二个。

A.R.B……他究竟是谁呢？

莫嘉娜是不会对这些东西感兴趣的，这一点菲利普无比清楚。她胜过其他女孩的地方是她对菲利普的包容和理解几乎是无限的，而菲利普，习惯并享受这种陪伴。

湖边的两人各自沉浸在自己的世界中。莫嘉娜感到自己正在不断地坠落、坠落，她虽然身处梦境，意识却越发清醒……她知道，这将是一个预言梦。

半山腰处的白色别墅，明晃晃的太阳，急忙赶来的治疗师……那是她从小长大的地方，云雀别墅，不会有人比她更了解这里了……可这是怎么了？

菲利克斯紧紧攥着她的手，快步走上台阶，穿过一扇扇她熟悉的门，来到了主卧室……卧室的床上，躺着一名头发灰白、骨瘦如柴的女人。

他们的父亲坐在床边，正用一块湿毛巾给女人擦脸。

“安迪，他们回来了。”威廉对女人轻声说，似乎怕声音稍微大一点她就会碎掉。

女人慢慢睁开了眼睛，看向了她……可是这怎么可能。这怎么会是她的母亲呢？记忆中的阿德赫拉有一头令她都羡慕的黑发，面颊红润，总是带着微笑。有她在，莫嘉娜从不用担心任何事，可以一直是那个被人捧在手心里的嚣张的小公主。

她跪在床前，呜呜地哭着，看着母亲的嘴一张一合，可一个字也听不见。她只知道，似乎每说出一个词母亲的力气就会被抽走一分。不，她不要这样……

阿德赫拉最后叫了她的名字。

“莫嘉娜，我的女儿，”母亲转过来头，脸上露出一个虚弱的微笑，“我真的很抱歉，不能再继续陪着你了。”

“我要去找阿尔了……他也是我的孩子，我该去陪他了。”

“我要走了。”阿德赫拉对她说。莫嘉娜跪在床前，握住她的手，怔怔地望着她。

在这一刻，她突然意识到，她们其实是一类人，都会有为了什么奋不顾身的一天。如同一道雪白的闪电一般，这意识从未如此明晰地出现在她的脑海。那一瞬间，她似乎望见了自己的宿命。

下一秒，莫嘉娜醒了。她依然枕在菲利普的腿上，菲利普依然着迷地看着手中的书，并没有注意到她的异样。她用手一抹脸，发现了眼旁的湿润。

几年来，她总是不断地梦到这个场景。它变得越来越清晰、越来越真实。莫嘉娜知道，这代表预言中的场景越来越近、发生的可能性也越来越大。可她心里总抱着一丝侥幸。说不定预言会变呢？说不定这是在很多年以后呢？她本能地逃避着那个最有可能的答案。

莫嘉娜慢慢坐起来，抱住双膝，菲利克斯依旧没有察觉。她将下巴搁在膝盖上，突然觉得兴致索然。常年不回家的尼古拉斯就不用说了，他一定会一口咬定这只是个普通的梦。现在忙的天天回家倒头就睡的菲利克斯恐怕也不会对它感兴趣，上一次见面时，他还对能摆脱家里的控制表示洋洋得意呢。姑姑简·梅拉妮娅忙着照顾姑父爱德华，父亲威廉……算了，她还是不要给他添麻烦了。

她用袖子擦干了眼睛，对菲利普说：“天色不早了，我们回去吧。”

菲利普在站起来时注意到了袍子上的水渍。他以为是她睡觉时流的口水，什么也没说，用咒语收拾干净了。

“你又梦到什么了吗？”他问道。

特里劳妮教授的一句话猝不及防地出现在她耳旁：

“上天给了你一双能看透一切的眼睛，你却不会用它看到幸福。”

莫嘉娜的身体僵住，但很快亲热地挽住菲利普的胳膊，故作轻松地说道：

“没有。我什么也没梦到呢。”


	40. 第三幕 云雀之泪

第三幕 云雀之泪

他们说，我们终将屈服  
他们无法理解我为何爱你如斯  
我说，在我每一寸记忆中  
除你真挚的温存别无他物  
——《They Say Surrender》

二零一六年九月十七日，美国纽约州萨福克县，云雀别墅。

这栋修建于半山腰处的白色别墅在一九七九年十月被威廉·普林斯从一位麻瓜富商手中买下，在被施加了一系列的保护咒语后，成为了全岛最安全的巫师宅邸之一。别墅面向东南，依山傍海，昼夜被远处的海浪声所包围，有一种被整个世界遗忘的寂寥之感。

下午六点，神色紧张的人们正在这栋建于半山腰处的白色别墅进进出出。女仆总领海莲娜站在别墅门口，一名女仆回来向她复命：

“已经通知了菲利克斯少爷和莫嘉娜小姐。他们已经申请到了最快的门钥匙——”

海莲娜打断了她。

“尼古拉斯少爷呢？”

“我们暂时还没有联系上他……他的手机关机了。”

“那就继续联系，”海莲娜神色严肃，“他一定要回来。”

此时身处别墅的人都知道，那位久卧病榻的普林斯夫人怕是不行了。仆人们还能有条不紊地做着自己手上的活计，这全要靠这位忠实可靠的海莲娜。

她是别墅里最早跟着普林斯夫妇的仆人，对这对夫妇的了解恐怕比他们的孩子还要深。但她的口风极严，旁人休想从她口中打探到任何消息。

一刻钟后，菲利克斯和莫嘉娜到了。菲利克斯还穿着圣芒戈医院的绿袍，脸色苍白的莫嘉娜则穿着霍格沃茨的黑袍。

菲利克斯一路上都在安慰身体抖个不停的莫嘉娜。他告诉她，母亲一定会没事的。她身边有最好的治疗师，一直以来都用着最好的药，她不会有事的……不会有事的……

菲利克斯在看到躺在床上的女人后噤声了。他再也说不出来任何安慰莫嘉娜的话了。他在医院里看过太多这样的病患了，那时候他都是怎么说的来着……节哀顺变？

不，一定还有什么别的话可以说，一定是这样……菲利克斯站在门口，不敢相信……那个瘦得只剩下一把骨头的女人怎么可能是他美丽高傲的母亲呢？

菲利克斯从小就被家中的长辈寄予厚望。普林斯家的魔药技艺世代相传，菲利克斯在话还说不全的时候就已经开始看药草画册了。自从在他身上发现了魔药方面的天赋后，父母就在他身上倾注了百分之两百的注意力。

他所不知道的是，那时候阿德赫拉已流产过一次，身体已经大不如前了。在战争中声名受损的普林斯家迫切地需要一个有魔药天赋的孩子来继承家族数百年来积累下的一切。

菲利克斯记忆中的父亲和母亲从来都是严厉的，似乎无论他怎么做总是不能让他们完全满意。他后来才从被人嘴里知道，他的天赋还不及父亲当年的一半。

可他不明白，既然父亲有如此之高的天赋，为何要远离故土、让姑姑接手家族事务呢？菲利克斯甚至都没有见过他拿魔杖。

从小就受家族摆布的菲利克斯终于在二十一岁拿到药剂师资格后开始叛逆。这一切的导火索是他二零一零年随莫嘉娜回云雀别墅过圣诞节遇上的那名麻瓜女孩。她是别墅临时雇来的女仆。菲利克斯认为他真的爱上她了，甚至向父母提出要和她结婚。可悉心栽培菲利克斯的威廉怎么能允许自己的儿子娶一名连魔法是什么都不知道的麻瓜呢？

菲利克斯出生后没多久尼古拉斯就去了霍格沃茨，他成了家中唯一的孩子。他潜意识里总以为无论他在外面如何胡闹，他们都会包容他、宽恕他。他从来没有意识到，这并不是永远。

在菲利克斯愣在门口的时候，莫嘉娜已经走了进去。威廉坐在床边给他的妻子擦脸，对她轻声说：

“安迪，他们回来了。”

阿德赫拉闻声慢慢睁开了眼睛，和莫嘉娜梦到的一样……其实这就是一个梦对不对？一个醒来就能破除的噩梦……

“妈妈。”莫嘉娜听到自己说。她跪在床边，竭尽全力让泪水不要落下来。

“莫嘉娜，我的女儿，”阿德赫拉看着她，脸上带着渴望的温柔神情，“我真的很抱歉，不能再继续陪着你了。”

泪水模糊了莫嘉娜的眼睛。她不断地摇头，不想让妈妈继续说下去了……她知道她接下来要说什么，让她省省力气吧……她张开嘴，可嗓子似乎被什么东西堵住了，她什么也说不出来。

“我多么希望，你永远也用不着长大。”阿德赫拉说道。

莫嘉娜再也忍不住了，攥住她的手，额头轻轻靠上去，无声地流泪。她似乎感觉到，妈妈摸了摸她的脑袋，也许是最后一次了……

“菲利克斯……”她又叫了儿子的名字。菲利克斯脸色煞白地走过去，觉得四肢已经不是自己的了。他跪在了莫嘉娜身旁。

“我知道你这几年一直在怨恨你的父亲……”

菲利克斯的眼睛红红的，看上去快要哭了。

“早就过去了。您知道，我的前女友有足足一打呢。”他笑着说，眼泪却顺着笑起的脸颊流下来。

他们的母亲轻轻摇了摇头。

“我知道，那不一样的，”阿德赫拉微笑道，“你那次动了真心。”

菲利克斯像是一个终于得到父母理解的倔强的孩子一样，呜呜地哭了起来。

“不要怪你的父亲，如果你……算了，如果你以后还记着她，就去找她吧。不要留下遗憾。”

菲利克斯点了点头。两个孩子哭做一团。阿德赫拉轻叹了一口气，将头吃力地转向床另一侧的丈夫。

他们凝视着对方，似乎无需言语，便能将对方的心握在手中。

“你后悔吗？“

莫嘉娜听见她的母亲突然这样问道。可是，后悔什么呢？

威廉如一尊雕塑那样沉默着，没有回答。

阿德赫拉却慢慢地笑了，像个孩子似的。

“至少，我不后悔遇到了你……说点什么吧，我最亲爱的威利。”她请求道。

“我最后悔的是，”威廉声音嘶哑地说，“没有给你一场婚礼。”

一九八一年十一月七日，威廉·普林斯的二十八岁生日。在那一天，他的未婚妻阿德赫拉只身去魔法部的监禁室探望他，给他带去了一纸婚书，半是请求半是逼迫地让他在那上面签了字。没有亲人的祝福，没有洁白的婚纱，没有神圣的誓言，有的只是一个光线昏暗的房间、一个身陷囹圄的男人和一个声名扫地的女人。在接下来的一百八十四天中，她以妻子的身份在外为他四处奔走。

“至少，我们还有一场不错的订婚仪式，足以弥补所有的遗憾啦。”她怀念地说。

那是一九七六年八月七日的普林斯庄园，二十二岁的威廉·普林斯和十五岁的阿德赫拉·布莱克在英国大半个纯血圈子的见证下交换戒指、结下婚约。那时候的威廉还是人人称赞的青年才俊，那时候的阿德赫拉还是人人羡慕的名门闺秀。

一晃眼，已是半生。

“我那时候是个骄傲的傻小子，”威廉微微自嘲道，“我真想把当时的自己一巴掌扇醒。”

“我那时候……”阿德赫拉突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，莫嘉娜和菲利克斯立刻紧张地扑上去，她却对他们摆摆手，“算啦，都过去了。”她总结道。

威廉没有接话。

“尼古拉斯呢？”阿德赫拉轻轻地问，房间里的空气一下子降了好几度。

“他就快来了，”莫嘉娜急忙说，手攥紧了被子，“他一定会来的！”她坚持道。

一阵沉默。

“我知道，他怨恨我。”阿德赫拉吃力地说，抓紧了丈夫的手。

与此同时，英国伦敦，凌晨十二点。

一场激烈的床事刚刚结束。穿着浴袍的男人正坐在沙发上抽着烟，身旁坐着一位腰细腿长的金发美人。

“你真的该走了，”女人提醒道，又瞄了一眼被他扔在地上的手机，“去吧。”她用哄小孩子的语气说道。

尼古拉斯·普林斯闭上眼睛，缓缓吐出一口气。

“她从来都不喜欢我，”他用冷静克制的语气说，“她一开始喜欢我的哥哥阿尔伯特，后来喜欢我的弟弟菲利克斯。她的眼睛从来都没有落到过我身上，她从来都没有看到过我的痛苦。”

一向沉默寡言的尼古拉斯像是突然打开了话匣子。

“她从小就偏心我的哥哥阿尔伯特。阿尔伯特……他长得很像我的父亲，又是个病秧子。我们上小学的时候，学校里的小孩都嘲笑他。我还为他和别人打过架呢。那天晚上，她亲自烤了阿尔伯特最爱吃的树莓蛋糕，给他切了一大块。”

“可阿尔伯特切了一块更大的给我。那时候我想，算了吧。谁让她是我们的母亲呢。我是个男人，我不在乎。”

“如果没有那场意外，如果阿尔伯特能活下来的话，事情真的会不一样吧。我永远也忘不了那一天。阿尔伯特不小心掉到了水里……我的母亲冲我大吼……我被吓坏了。从那天开始，她再也没对我笑过。”

云雀别墅，晚七点一刻。

“那是我的错……我当时太害怕失去阿尔了……那同样也是我的错……如果我那天在家……”无助的悲伤迅速爬上她衰老的面庞。

“别说了，安迪。什么也别说了。”威廉劝说道，脸上亦有沉痛之色。

“阿尔，我的孩子……”阿德赫拉忍不住哭起来，“他那时还那么小。我简直不敢想象，他当时遭遇了什么……他们怎么能……我的阿尔……”

莫嘉娜和菲利克斯呆呆地看着他们的父亲抱起流泪的母亲，看着他们的母亲为一个他们从没听说过的名字在父亲怀中痛哭流涕。他们突然觉得，眼前的父母遥远得像是在另一个世界。

当年，到底发生了什么？

“还有我的尼克……我那些年始终怀疑……可是怎么可能呢……他明明是阿尔伯特的孪生弟弟啊……我当时为什么会有那样的疑虑……”

莫嘉娜的心中突然有了一个可怕的猜测。黑头发黑眼睛的尼古拉斯，长得既不是很像威廉，也不是很像阿德赫拉。难道说阿德赫拉曾经怀疑过他不是自己的孩子吗？不，这不可能，简直是太荒唐了……可阿德赫拉的话又要如何解释呢……难道她曾经……

“是我对不起你。是我没有保护好你，”威廉悲伤地说，“是我相信了错误的人。”

阿德赫拉在他怀中微笑着摇头。

“我相信你。不会有人比你做的更好了，我对这一点确信无疑……都过去了。”她再一次说。

“不要怪尼古拉斯……是我不好……他一直都过得很难，别让他更难过了。好吗？”她对威廉请求道。

“你知道我，安迪。”威廉说。

阿德赫拉合上眼睛，叹了声气。

“算了，你看着办吧。我只希望他能好好的。我会在天上看着他的。”

“妈妈！”莫嘉娜和菲利克斯同时紧张地叫道。

“他不会回来了，”阿德赫拉难过地说，“走了就是走了。我知道的。”

伦敦，凌晨十二点半。

“……她从来都没有为我考虑过。一开始，她要我陪阿尔伯特一起去上麻瓜小学；后来，我想去上霍格沃茨她却不肯。我在十一岁那年离开家，后来只回去过两次。”

“第一次是一九九一年的圣诞节。我在家里住了一个假期，可她只顾着照顾菲利克斯。第二次是二零零六年的四月十二日，我去接莫嘉娜，她连面也没露。”

“菲利克斯说的没错，我就是个没人要的孩子……这家伙难得说了一句实话，就是怎么那么难听呢……她从没有给我写过信，根本就不在乎我在外面过得怎么样……她不会想看见我的……”尼古拉斯失魂落魄地说。

尼古拉斯一开始在霍格沃茨过得很艰难。学校里的孩子都称呼他为“食死徒的孩子”，纷纷排挤他，而他在一开始甚至都不知道食死徒是什么。后来他才知道当年发生了什么事，他抗拒着它们，期待着父母能给予他一个解释，可他们似乎把他给忘了。

尼古拉斯曾经深深地怨恨过父母给自己留下的这个烂摊子。

天生就会摄神取念的尼古拉斯曾经从旁人脑中听到过最下流卑鄙的词语，他们用那些词来形容他的母亲。他没办法干涉他们怎么想，却能让他们闭嘴。

他一开始在学校里独来独往，学着自己处理所有事情。那些曾经说过他家人坏话的人都倒了霉。后来，他开始尝试着恭维讨好别人，惊讶地发现自己似乎天生就是这块料。他小心地把握着尺度，让旁人都以为他只是特别会察言观色。

一九九八年的霍格沃茨之战中，他差点死在了玩火的克拉布手中，最后击败了一直找他麻烦的德拉科·马尔福，从他手上抢到了一个破旧的冠冕，莫名其妙地被哈利记了一功。从此，再也没有人敢对“普林斯”这个姓氏说三道四了。

“你说，她曾经不想让你来霍格沃茨，是吗？”赛琳娜·巴诺德若有所思地说，“也许她只是不想让你遭遇这一切呢？”

“这怎么可能——”尼古拉斯下意识地反驳道。

“她当年带着你们离开英国，不就是为了远离是非、重新开始吗？”赛琳娜轻飘飘的一句话惊醒了尼古拉斯。

他的身体僵住，呼吸变得急促起来。他没有被抛弃，她曾经爱过他，哪怕只有一点……

“伊尔弗莫尼。”他低声说，突然抬头慌乱地看向赛琳娜。

“你该回去了。”金发女巫看向他的目光中带着怜悯。

是啊，他该回家了。

云雀别墅，晚八点。

“几点了呀？”躺在床上的阿德赫拉气若游丝地问。

“八点。”

“够久了，够久了……”阿德赫拉将头转向了她的小女儿，“我要去找阿尔了……”

莫嘉娜的眼睛已经哭肿了。她不断地摇头，可连她自己都不知道她在否认什么。

“我坚持不下去了……我这辈子，该做的事做了，不该做的事也做了……能陪在我爱的人身边，已足够幸福了……该结束了。我要去找阿尔了……他也是我的孩子，我该去陪他了。”

“我要走了——你能理解我吗，我的莫嘉娜？”她用不舍的目光描绘着女儿和当年的她如此相像的面庞。

曾经的阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克，布莱克家的小女儿、教授们的宠儿、斯莱特林的天才找球手，被誉为“纯血家族最璀璨的明珠”。

她的前半生是极其绚烂的烟花，绽放后成为了那个黑暗年代的余烬。在后半生中，她带着丈夫与孩子远走他乡，默默无闻，背负了太多世人的厌弃与误解。

“我理解。”莫嘉娜哽咽着说。

阿德赫拉笑了。她又对丈夫说：

“给我唱唱那首歌吧……你曾经对我说，你不会唱歌……你还记得吗？”

那是多少年以前的事情了呀，可在结束时却被记忆的浪潮一下子打上了岸。

威廉一如既往地沉着、冷静，令人心安。他轻轻点头，唱起了那首童谣——

对角巷的猫，夏日的雨  
猫头鹰的翅膀扑棱响

尖尖的塔楼，湖面的金光  
笛音随着风飘向远方

纯白的玫瑰，黄昏的钟声  
灿烂星光洒满了梦境

马车的轱辘，心爱的人儿  
无人知晓归途在何方

“是他和阿尔救了我……那一晚，我本来是要死在岩洞的……”阿德赫拉的眼神越发空洞，但仍然努力地睁着眼睛，“多美啊……”她喃喃道。

……

马车的轱辘，心爱的人儿  
无人知晓归途在何方

她在丈夫和孩子的包围下微笑着离开了这个世界。

阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克·普林斯，一九六一年三月二十日出生于英国伦敦格里莫广场十二号，二零一六年九月十七日逝世于美国纽约州云雀别墅，年五十五岁。

她在十六岁时加入食死徒，很快清醒。她是最先破解伏地魔魂器秘密的人，发现了五个魂器中的三个。

她曾经为了鼓励被剥夺魔杖的丈夫亲手折断了自己的，从此再也没有用过魔法。是她带着他们度过了那段艰难时日。

她一生共怀孕五次，生育四个孩子，存活了三个。他们后来都成为了对社会有卓著贡献的人。

她在二十一岁时离开了故乡，从此再也没有回去过。

……

“都结束了，”威廉俯身亲吻了妻子干瘦的面颊，“睡吧，安迪。”他无比温柔地说，伸手小心地合上了她还睁着的灰色眼睛。在他眼中，她美丽鲜活如初，只是陷入了一场永远也不会醒来的梦境。

“……我们都知道，什么才是正确的路。只要坚持下去，我们都可以看到光明来到的那一天。战争会结束，我会嫁给你，我们还要一起度过许多年，直至死亡。”

她曾经说过的话，终于全部应验了。

她是他爱了一辈子的女人。他们在最好也是最坏的时候遇到了对方，从一开始被婚约绑在一起的陌生人到一点点走进对方的生活、走进对方的心，最后不可分割。他没有在她被伏地魔囚禁的时候置她与孩子们于不顾，她也没有在他身败名裂的时候将他扔下。他们忠于彼此，一起度过了许多年，直到今日，直至死亡。

莫嘉娜扑上去扒住妈妈温热的身体，嚎啕大哭，不敢相信她就这么走了。菲利克斯将妹妹揽在怀里，自己也跟着不停地流泪。

威廉面无表情地离开了房间，似乎一切照旧，什么也没有发生。过了一会，被泪水淹没的莫嘉娜听到走廊那一头传来了一个男人的痛哭声。他不断念着爱人的名字，莫嘉娜从来不知道人还能发出那样令人悲伤的哭声，从不知道原来一个人竟能如此悲伤。

尼古拉斯在十分钟后赶到了云雀别墅。他还未进门，就几乎要被这里环绕的浓厚悲伤给击倒了。不，这不可能……尼古拉斯记忆中的母亲，还是那样的年轻，似乎永远都不会倒下。

他跌跌撞撞地跑进卧室，看到了抱头痛哭的莫嘉娜和菲利克斯，还有床上那个干瘪瘦小的妇人，像是一支枯萎而死的玫瑰。

尼古拉斯记忆中的阿德赫拉，美丽、坚强、高傲。这一定是有什么地方弄错了……尼古拉斯在记忆中搜索着，却发现他们的上一次见面竟然是二十五年前。

那是一九九一年的圣诞节。十一岁的他怀着忐忑不安的心情回到了云雀别墅，却发现全家上下都围着弟弟。那一瞬间，他失落、愤怒、委屈，甚至疯狂地嫉妒那个比他小了十岁的还只知道傻笑的菲利克斯。

那时的他们都是那么的年轻，没人想到此别即是永别。

菲利克斯先发现了他。他红着眼睛站起来，走向了他，不由分说地将他一拳打倒在地。尼古拉斯没有反抗。

莫嘉娜还待在阿德赫拉身边。她听到动静转过了头，没有像以往那样跑过去劝架。她只是用冰冷的眼神看了他一眼，就将头扭了回去。尼古拉斯的心一下子坠到了谷底。

“她一直在等着你回来。可是你他妈的究竟跑到哪里去了？”菲利克斯气急败坏地吼道，“你倒是给老子说话啊！”

“我和赛琳娜·巴诺德待在一起。”尼古拉斯说。菲利克斯打了他一拳。

“是她劝我回来的。”尼古拉斯盯着菲利克斯，干巴巴地补充道。哐，又是一拳。

莫嘉娜突然站起来，走向他们。

“安静。”她用音量不大却威严的声音说。

菲利克斯从尼古拉斯身上站起来，不愿再多看他一眼。

“我去找爸爸。你们要打架换个地方。”她对菲利克斯说，又转向倒在地上的尼古拉斯。

黑色眼睛对上了琥珀色的。

我恨你。

——那一瞬间，尼古拉斯从那双他熟悉的眼睛中读到。他呆呆仰望着她，眼前的面庞逐渐和记忆中的母亲阿德赫拉重合在一起。

她们对他一样的高傲冷漠，她们最后都离他而去。

对于别墅里所有人而言，这都将是一个不眠夜。

威廉控制情绪的能力远比莫嘉娜想象得要好。她在凌晨找到威廉的时候，威廉正在和海莲娜说话，只是看上去有些疲倦。

“……给简打个电话，让她无论如何过来一趟。给预言家报社写信，让他们在晚报上登上讣告。这样该知道的人就都知道了。再给尼古拉斯·弗林特写封信，让他尽快过来一趟，我要改遗嘱……先这样吧。”

海莲娜退下了。

“爸爸，他回来了。”莫嘉娜低声说。

身材高大的男人没有如莫嘉娜想象的那样面露怒气。她本来以为，他会很生气。

“知道了。把他们都叫到书房吧。”威廉淡淡地说，表情平静得让莫嘉娜心里发慌。

“爸爸？”

“就要结束了，高奈莉娅·莫嘉娜。”威廉突然说。

莫嘉娜心中突然产生了一种古怪的感觉。也许，她从不曾真正了解过她的父母。她从不知道他们有怎样的过去，不知道他们为何收起魔杖、远走他乡。她突然为此感到羞愧。

书房的门被关上。这应该是四人有史以来第一次聚在一起，也许也将是最后一次。

窗外，是沉默闪烁的星空与涛声。

“我很高兴你们都来了，”威廉坐在书桌后，桌上的台灯将他一侧的脸颊照亮，另一半则隐藏于阴影之中，“虽然她没和你们说过，但她一直都盼着你们能一起来看她。”

火辣辣的感觉滚过尼古拉斯的鼻腔，强烈的愧疚感让他几乎抬不起来头。

“我……”出声的是菲利克斯，但威廉没有理会。

“三十四年前，阿德赫拉带着阿尔伯特、尼古拉斯和我来到了这里。我当时刚获得保释，精神几度崩溃，”他用平静的声音诉说着那些不堪的过去，“在有一次差点失手把你们的妈妈杀死后，我被送到了疗养院……也许你还记得，尼克？”

菲利克斯和莫嘉娜都震惊地望向哥哥尼古拉斯，看到他迟疑着地点了头。

“我更希望我能把它忘掉，”他小声说，“我本来以为是我的……臆想。”

威廉·普林斯望着他的长子，沉默了一会。

“你没记错，孩子。那就是真实发生过的事。你们的父亲，曾经是个杀人犯、骗子、疯子，你经手过的所有案件的罪行加起来可能都没有他曾经犯下的多。他本来是要死在阿兹卡班的，但被他的妻子捞了出来……这就是他被剥夺魔杖，还能在这里苟延残喘这么多年的原因。”

尼古拉斯垂下目光。菲利克斯和莫嘉娜目瞪口呆地看着威廉，可他无动于衷。

“……你们的妈妈，是个好人。她原本用不着这么做的，但她选择和我结婚、选择下半辈子都和我绑在一起……是她救了我。”

“妈妈究竟得了什么病？她怎么会那么快……”莫嘉娜忍不住问道。这是他们都想知道的。

“这说起来又是一个很长的故事了。她年轻时为了拿到一样东西，喝了一种毒药……一种能让人很痛苦的毒药……”威廉闭上眼睛，苍老的脸上流露出一丝悔恨，“她没能及时地喝下解药，积累下的毒素这么多年来不断地侵蚀着她的身体……都怪我……”

“可究竟是什么东西？”莫嘉娜追问道。

威廉睁开和她相同的琥珀色眼睛，目光冷漠地落在挂在墙壁的风景画上。画中是那座海边的城堡，罗莎尔芭。

“魂器。”他说。

“这怎么可能——”尼古拉斯脱口而出，不敢置信地看着他，“你们——”

“就是那个，魂器，”威廉神色冷酷，“妈妈找到了三个，儿子拿到了一个。我们家在整垮黑魔王这件事上还真是不遗余力啊。”他的语气突然变得有点尖刻。

“可你们为什么不解释呢？”尼古拉斯不解地问道，身体微微前倾，透露出来急切，“战争都结束这么多年了，你们为什么还不说呢？”

“在黑魔王还有望复活的时候说吗？”威廉顿了顿，“如果只有我们两个人的话，那么干倒也无妨。但你们的妈妈，更希望你们能平安地长大。至于后来……我们都习惯了，没有必要。”

在许多年后，他们不再在乎世人看重的荣光。审判之秤上，他们的心是如此沉重。无论如何弥补，那些错过的与遗失的，都再也回不来了。

“这当然有必要！”尼古拉斯叫道，“难道你要让你所有的孩子都带着食死徒后代的标签生活吗！”他几乎是在质问道，模样令莫嘉娜感到陌生。

那一瞬间，莫嘉娜以为威廉被激怒了，身体本能地产生了警觉与畏惧。然而没有。威廉还好好地坐在书桌后，仿佛那一瞬间属于野兽的凶狠只是她的错觉。

“可从没有人那么叫过我。”菲利克斯插言道。他们只会令人厌烦地称呼他为“战斗英雄尼古拉斯·普林斯的弟弟”。

“用不着标签，你们就是，”威廉冷冷地说，语气刻薄得刺耳，“如果你接受不了这样的父母，就滚吧。”他似乎在用这样的态度掩盖着什么。

威廉与尼古拉斯对峙着。菲利克斯怀疑如果威廉手上有魔杖的话，下一秒尼古拉斯就会被咒语打倒在地，即使他从未见过他施咒，即使尼古拉斯敏捷如此。

“爸爸……”莫嘉娜用颤抖的声音叫道，试图唤回他的理智。

威廉偏过头，看到女儿带着担忧的脸庞，恍惚间似乎看到了爱人年轻的脸……不，这不对。他深吸了一口气，伸手粗暴地拉开书桌的抽屉，伴随着一阵水晶瓶相互碰撞的叮咚声。他从里面拿出来一个装着血红色药剂的水晶瓶，拔开塞子，自暴自弃地将它们一股脑都灌进了嘴里。

菲利克斯认出了那是什么，不敢置信地看着他，手不自觉地攥成拳。但威廉先他一步开了口：

“我累了。你们走吧……让我一个人待一会。”

菲利克斯收到了父亲警告的目光，下意识地服从了他的命令，闭上了嘴。兄妹三人站起来，准备离开。尼古拉斯走在最后，突然停下脚步，转过身。

“她将我当作过她的孩子吗？”

“——尼古拉斯！”

尼古拉斯没有听从妹妹的阻拦，反而向前一步。

“她说过什么吗？”他几乎是在哀求着一个答案。

“走！”菲利克斯抓住他紧绷的胳膊，想将他拽走，但没成功。兄弟两人僵持在原地，不约而同地望向他们的父亲。

药效发作，书桌后的威廉沉浸在自己的世界里，出神地盯着墙上的风景画，没去看他们。城堡，玫瑰，浪花……那里多美啊。

“走吧，”他喃喃道，“都走吧……走了就别回来了……”

在尼古拉斯愣住的那一刻，菲利克斯将他拖走了。尼古拉斯面如死灰。

在他们之后，莫嘉娜浑身冰冷地离开了书房。这和她记忆中的那个父亲不一样。她记忆中的威廉脸上总带着微笑，对妻子阿德赫拉几乎是言听计从，在家里能把女儿宠上天，仆人们都觉得他是个有点软弱的男主人。他听到别人这么说，都只是笑笑，从不解释。

他们从不知道他的另一面，从不知道他原本是个怎样的人。似乎，他只是愿意为爱人伪装。现在，她走了，他终于重新亮出锋利的爪子，亲手撕毁了那张温和平淡的面具。

她的离去似乎也带走了他生命中的一部分。一道强烈的直觉击中了莫嘉娜，她在书房的门关上前忍不住回头望了一眼。威廉神色冷峻地坐在书桌后，但也许，这个坚强冷漠的男人撑不了多久了。她大脑一片空白，眼睁睁地看着门在自己面前合上，已无泪可流。她望不到幸福。

书房内。

药物麻痹了威廉的神经，让他短暂地逃离，但不会是永远……待药效退去，他的神智再次清醒，浓厚的悲伤仍盘旋在他的心间，残忍地磨搓着他的四肢百骸。他慢慢站起来，拖着被疾病折磨多年的身躯一点点地挪到窗前，如一尊雕塑那样站在那里。就这样，过了很久，直到晨光熹微，东方既白。

在太阳跃出海平面、明日的第一缕阳光跨进窗棂的那一刻，他动了动被冻得发僵的手指，缓缓低下头，神色虔诚地亲吻了无名指上的婚戒。

“你看到了吗，”他的声音苍老而沙哑，“太阳升起了。”

在他心中，那是他们共同的理想所在——他们为之奋斗、甘愿赴死的光明。

一滴泪颤抖着出现在他的眼角，积蓄了多少年未言心事，顺着皱纹慢慢划过他历经沧桑的面颊。他再也不是当年那个年轻高傲的威廉·普林斯了。一阵眩晕袭来，他下意识地用手撑住附着水汽的窗玻璃，从他的角度看去恰好盖住了那一轮小小的、火红的、刺目的太阳，是湿冷的。他四肢冰冷，轻喘着气，抬起头，迎着象征希望的金色晨曦，望着大洋彼岸故乡的方向，怔怔地流泪。

终于，他一无所有。

太阳，真的升起了。

两日后，尼古拉斯·弗林特造访云雀别墅。在他的公证下，威廉剥夺了长子尼古拉斯的继承权，将家族的大部分财产留给了次子菲利克斯，同时留给了他的女儿高奈莉娅·莫嘉娜一笔丰厚的嫁妆。

在处理好所有事务后，二零一六年十一月七日，威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯在他的六十三岁生日、与亡妻三十四周年结婚纪念日这一天，吞枪自杀。

他于一九五三年十一月七日出生于位于威尔士斯诺多尼亚的普林斯庄园，母亲是来自麦克米兰家族的艾瑞丝夫人。他在魔药与魔咒上有着无与伦比的天赋，是家族精心培养的继承人，十八岁时宣誓效忠黑魔王，两年后反叛。他曾是天之骄子，后来遭人胁迫，最后跌落云端、万人唾骂；他是食死徒、杀人犯、叛徒、疯子；他是魔法部的间谍、凤凰社的密探。他人生的前二十八年跌宕起伏、精彩纷呈；后三十五年平淡无奇，始终与精神疾病做着抗争，无人问津。

在人生的终点，在妻子面前，他说不出“不后悔”这三个字。这沉默背后，答案究竟是什么，可能连他自己也不知道。可时过境迁，答案如何、事实又如何，对他们而言，已不再重要。

他们的三个孩子按照他们的遗愿将两人的灵柩扶回故乡，合葬在了康威镇的罗莎尔芭城堡——他们三十七年前计划举办婚礼的地方。

很多年前，那个十六岁的、孩子气的阿德赫拉曾对她的未婚夫嘟囔着，她喜欢海边的日出。他将这句话记了一辈子。

然而，自别后，他再也没能活着踏上那片土地。

很多年后，他们的长子尼古拉斯·普林斯终于知道了父母的曾经，知道他们曾经怎样绚丽地绽放，又如何凋落。他很想问问他们觉得那是否值得，但太晚了，能回答他的人早已去了另一个世界。于是终其一生，无法释怀。

“……这个世界需要的从来都不只有光明。如果你想靠近恶魔消灭他，那你首先得把自己变成一个恶魔。我们这样的人负责将恶魔杀死、将这个社会的泥垢都挖出来，其余的人才能干干净净、堂堂正正地活下去。”

那早已料到的结局，那无人预知的沉默。胜利与荣誉，都归于别处。他们带着飞蛾扑火般的勇气，为光而生，为光而死。无人知晓，一去不复还。

残酷的现实剥夺了他们的一切，包括昔日那些伟大的雄心壮志与慷慨的自我献祭。当所有的光环褪去，他们发现自己也不过只是血肉之躯筑就的凡人，不比别人卑鄙、不比别人高尚，似乎没有力量与义务去承担如此重量。他们也有七情六欲，也会害怕、疼痛、逃避，也学会了隐忍、妥协、沉默。他们的渴望与他人没有什么不同，遗憾也与他人没有什么不同。

威廉是一个失去挚爱的男人，阿德赫拉是一位没有等到孩子回家的母亲。

这里没有英雄，只有两个孤独衰老的凡人与他们疲惫破碎的灵魂。

这就是阿德赫拉与威廉·普林斯夫妇不为人知的后半生。

火红的太阳升起，旧时代的故事该落幕了。

日光之下，新一代的故事正在上演。


	41. 落幕

落幕

我会告辞亲友们，毫不迟疑离家乡，如果你要我这样；  
不顾他人笑和骂，甘苦和你一起尝，如果你要我这样。  
如果你被夺去生命，如果你竟离开人世间，只要你我真心相爱，对生命我不再依恋。  
——Hymne A L’Amour（《爱的礼赞》） Edith Piaf 埃迪特·皮雅芙（薛范 译配）

《预言家日报》二零四三年十月四日，第一版

标题：普林斯三兄妹参加电影《玫瑰人生》首映式

本报讯。昨晚，由著名导演欧文·史密斯执导、杰克·斯图尔特监制的电影《玫瑰人生》在康威镇罗莎尔芭城堡举行首映仪式。普林斯三兄妹，即前任部长尼古拉斯·普林斯、普林斯家族的继承人菲利克斯·普林斯与霍格沃茨占卜课教授高奈莉娅·普林斯·辛克莱尔均受邀出席。

电影《玫瑰人生——阿德赫拉·普林斯夫人》主要讲述了上世纪七十年代活跃在社交圈的名媛阿德赫拉·布莱克·普林斯的故事。她是布莱克家族的小女儿、魔法部间谍威廉·普林斯的妻子，毕业于霍格沃茨斯莱特林学院，年少时在学校素有美名，曾有“纯血家族最璀璨的明珠”之美称。

二零一六年，阿德赫拉·普林斯逝世于美国纽约州云雀别墅，享年五十五岁。不到两个月后，其夫威廉·普林斯去世。在这对神秘夫妇离世后，他们生前的事迹终于逐渐浮出水面。二零三二年，时隔五十年，魔法部终于承认了威廉·普林斯的间谍身份；与此同时，阿德赫拉·普林斯在战争期间的贡献也被越来越多的人知晓。一年后，他们夫妻二人被授予梅林爵士团一级勋章。

阿德赫拉·普林斯是第一个有明确记载的发现神秘人制作魂器并决心销毁的人。在与各方斡旋的时日里，她找到了五个魂器中的三个，后将它们交给了邓布利多教授。在那段黑暗时期，她曾尽自己最大的努力给予被神秘人囚禁的人帮助，并为他们传递消息。她的出现在一定程度上改变了后世的进程。

在战争结束后，阿德赫拉·普林斯与魔法部周旋半年促成丈夫威廉·普林斯保释，后携家人移居美国，从此杳无音信。

在此后相当长的一段时间中，“普林斯夫人”都是民众热议的话题，她曾被认为是那个时代最美丽的女性之一。然而，除了令人惊叹的美貌外，据多方考证，阿德赫拉·普林斯在学校的表现也堪称完美。她是斯莱特林魁地奇队百年来最优秀的找球手，在成为正式队员后比赛无一失手；她在普等巫测和终极巫测中都取得了全优的成绩；除母语外，她还精通法语、古代如尼文和妖精语。更多关于真实历史中阿德赫拉夫人的介绍，请看本报第四版。

“我一直以来都很崇拜我的祖母阿德赫拉夫人，这种崇敬感在我参与拍摄后更是与日俱增。她是我心目中的英雄。我很荣幸能得到扮演她的机会，我相信大家的疑问都会在影片中得到解答。”阿德赫拉夫人的扮演者安娜·雷古勒斯·普林斯在采访中说道。她是阿德赫拉夫人的孙女、前任部长尼古拉斯·普林斯与妻子赛琳娜的独女。完整版采访请看本报第六版。

除了阿德赫拉夫人优秀的个人品质，她与丈夫威廉·普林斯坚贞不二的爱情也是观众们十分感兴趣的内容。在阿德赫拉夫人逝世不到两个月后，他亦随她而去。

“最令我感动的是他们在魔法部监禁室签下婚约的一幕。安娜与亚历山大的演绎非常精彩。家人的不解、好友的离弃、舆论的压力……我无法想象她当时是顶着多大的压力来到未婚夫面前。她一定是非常爱他，才会做出那样的决定。事实证明，她这么做是值得的。她曾经如此幸福，我相信每个女孩都偷偷幻想过成为普林斯夫人。”一名观众在首映式结束后说道。

普林斯夫妇在现实中的感情是否如影片中的一样近乎完美呢？我们有幸采访到了普林斯夫妇的长子、前任部长尼古拉斯·普林斯，他携妻女一同出席了首映式。

“当然。他们非常相爱，一直是这样。”尼古拉斯说。

尼古拉斯·普林斯于两年前卸任。他在十四年的任期中成功在巫师界推广了各类麻瓜产品，并通过了一系列法案，让巫师们在隐蔽中获得更大限度的自由。他最令人诟病的一点是私自干涉霍格沃茨的教务，强行将魔法史教授换成了他的亲信、社会史学家安德鲁·拉姆齐。但仍不乏学者认为，他是英国巫师界有史以来贡献最大的魔法部长之一。他在卸任魔法部长后建立了罗莎尔芭城堡阿德赫拉夫人纪念馆，并亲自担任馆长。

除了长子尼古拉斯，普林斯夫妇还育有次子菲利克斯与女儿高奈莉娅。菲利克斯·普林斯是一名天赋很高的药剂师，目前是普林斯家族连锁药店的店长。二十五年前，他与来自弗利家族的阿斯特丽德小姐结婚。夫妻二人同样十分恩爱，共育有两个孩子。

高奈莉娅·普林斯·辛克莱尔是普林斯家族上一代最小的成员、傲罗菲利普·辛克莱尔的妻子，亦是一名天赋罕见的预言家。她二十九岁时正式接受了霍格沃茨占卜课教师一职，到目前为止已成功做出三个著名预言。据传言，她曾经用预言天赋救过当时与她分手十四年的菲利普·辛克莱尔一命，在她昏迷三年苏醒后，辛克莱尔迫于普林斯家族的压力和她举行了婚礼。但此传言从未得到过证实。两人的感情非常好，也许我们可以从中看出良好的家庭氛围对于孩子人生的积极影响。

三人的姑姑、普林斯家族如今最年长的成员、八十七岁高龄的简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯·琼斯因身体原因未出席首映仪式，并谢绝了所有采访。

本报记者 珍妮·理查兹报道

本周畅销书榜首：  
《玫瑰人生——记阿德赫拉·普林斯夫人》夏洛特·斯图尔特著


	42. Chapter 42

终章·胜者何处 The Final Success

一九八二年五月九日，伦敦郊区某墓园。

天色阴沉沉的，似乎是要下雨。铁灰色的阴云如一张巨大的锅盖扣在地上，令人感到窒息，唯有天边露出一丝不太真实的、如梦似幻的光亮。墓园里一片寂静，此刻，这静谧如此沉重。

露西·劳伦斯带着一束白玫瑰来到墓地时，已经有一名女人站在墓碑前了。

她从头到脚都笼罩在黑色中：她戴着一顶黑色小礼帽，上面插着黑色羽毛与银扣作为装饰；黑色的长发盘起，露出一段雪白的优雅长颈和一串价值不菲的黑玉项链；黑色的缎面斗篷上绣着普林斯家族独有的繁复玫瑰饰纹，斗篷下是黑色及地长裙的三层荷叶褶襞。

露西极轻的脚步声将她从沉思中惊醒。她警惕地回头，看到是手里拿着花、穿着灰色风衣的露西，神色才放松下来。

两人并非第一次见面，但女人的美貌每次都会令露西愣一下神。

她有一双大大的、仿佛会说话的灰色眼睛，如同冬日海水般纯净，偏又带着一丝忧郁；配上眉峰挑起的细长眉、淡淡的唇色，如天使一般静谧美好的面庞。唯一的不足是她瘦得厉害，脸色苍白，衬的颧骨有点高，这样一来多出了些让人不喜的高傲与刻薄。

要说那个曾令人闻风丧胆的神秘人会迷恋上拥有这样一张脸的阿德赫拉·普林斯，露西毫不意外。男人们为她疯狂，女人们自惭形秽。怎么可能有人会对她无动于衷呢？

“普林斯夫人。”

“劳伦斯小姐。”

露西走过去，俯身将手中的花放到墓碑前——

伊娜·凯瑟琳·劳伦斯  
出生于一九六一年五月九日  
“我的故事戛然而止”

伊娜是她的堂妹，她们二人的父母都是麻瓜。按照神秘事物司最新的理论，她们的祖先中很有可能有人是巫师。

伊娜是个热情勇敢的格兰芬多，露西则是个无心战争的拉文克劳。一九七八年夏天毕业后，露西凭借优异的成绩去了圣芒戈医院，在去年秋天正式成为了一名治疗师。她在七九年十月得知了堂妹失踪的消息，直到八一年十二月才从魔法部公布的阵亡名单中看到了她的名字。据一名试图脱罪的食死徒交代说，她是被伏地魔亲手杀害的。

墓碑之下，没有遗骨。伊娜的父母在正式收到女儿的死讯后痛哭不止；在哭声渐歇后，伊娜的父亲开始对巫师们破口大骂。在他口中，那些“玩魔术的”没有一个好东西。露西亲眼目睹了一个美满的小家庭如何坍塌，可他们如此弱小，连凶手的影子也抓不住。

他们甚至不知道她确切的死亡时间，只知道一个模糊的范围。露西很想了解更多，但那名食死徒后来像是受到了什么人的威胁似的，宁可在阿兹卡班多蹲几年也不肯再说半个字，只是一口咬定杀死她的人是伏地魔。

恶行都是伏地魔犯下的，食死徒全都是受他胁迫——这就是身为受害者家属的露西对他们那些人的印象。她厌恶他们，对这位和他们同流合污的普林斯夫人也喜欢不起来。

战争刚结束那会，有关她的传言满天飞。在半年前普林斯家族那份有气无力的声明中，她成了被伏地魔囚禁的受害者。但要说一个有着食死徒堂姐与未婚夫的布莱克会受到伏地魔的强制囚禁，未免也太过匪夷所思。

流言从此处开始。男人们幻想她的华丽衣裙下掩藏着何等的销魂滋味；女人们在窃窃私语中用最刻薄的言语攻击她，却又有意无意地模仿着她的妆容服饰。看令人眼红的上天宠儿一朝堕落，总能满足人类心中那点最隐秘龌龊的心思。

在所有人都等着看笑话时，阿德赫拉·布莱克没有退缩。在威廉·普林斯被捕一周后，她与他登记结婚，成了他两个孩子的母亲、他的合法妻子，冠上了“普林斯夫人”的头衔。在接下来的半年中，所有人都领教到了她的厉害之处。

“一个狡猾的女人……比她聪明的没她口才好，比她口才好的没她会装可怜，比她会装可怜的没她漂亮，比她漂亮的……根本不存在。”这是威森加摩一位陪审团成员在三月十四日那场审判结束后私下对好友说的，后来广为流传，得到了大多数人的赞同。

露西·劳伦斯不喜欢阿德赫拉·普林斯，却不得不佩服她。在短暂的沉默后，她有些冷淡地开口道：

“谢谢你能过来。她会高兴多一个人来看她的。”

阿德赫拉·普林斯藏在斗篷下的右手下意识地扯住左手腕上那条威廉亲自为她设计的手链，又慢慢松开。她恐怕不能同意这句话，可她也不会心血来潮地想要告诉对方点什么，比如关于伊娜·劳伦斯是如何在自己眼前被杀死的。

“她是个好女孩。”她神色寡淡，明显不愿多谈。

格兰芬多的伊娜·劳伦斯，是斯莱特林的阿德赫拉·布莱克在球场上六年的对手。她们都太了解对方了，如果不是因为立场不同，她们说不定真的能——

“她曾经把你当成朋友。”露西轻轻说，阿德赫拉·普林斯的脸突然变得同纸一样白。那是多久以前的事了呀……五年？十年？可现在想起来却是如此遥远。

五年前的阿德赫拉·布莱克还在破解魂器的谜题，还对她的未婚夫不屑一顾；后来，两人和解，陷入了热恋，计划着举行婚礼、乐此不疲地商量着婚纱上的花边与长长的宾客名单；再后来，她被黑魔王……

从前的阿德赫拉常常怀念过去，现在的阿德赫拉学会了向前看。她怕自己一旦回头就会被什么绊住，将永远失去将爱人带离地狱的机会。重回人间的路上，不容许回头。

“我也是，”她冷淡地说，“我还有事，要先走了。望您节哀。”她稍稍欠身，逃也似地要离开这里。

“普林斯夫人！”露西突然在她背后大声叫住她，双眼已带湿润，黑色的背影陡然停住，“您知道……她是怎么死的吗？您……听说过吗？”她嘴唇颤抖着，迫切地问道。

阿德赫拉狠狠掐住胳膊强迫自己保持冷静。那些潜藏的记忆如狂躁的幽灵般突然冒出——

“黑魔王最忠心的手下威廉·普林斯为我们带来了一个客人……”

“阿德赫拉·布莱克，杀死她！”

“杀死她！”

“杀死她！”

女孩死前的求救、死亡的绿光、大蛇纳吉尼令人作呕的晚餐场面……

阿德赫拉将她的胳膊抠出了血，但没有立时感到疼痛。她斗篷下的身体不住地战栗着，竭尽全力想要对抗这段无数次出现在她噩梦中的回忆。伊娜、阿斯塔，还有更多在她眼前无辜死去的人……不，这太可怕了，光是揭开一角就足以让人做一辈子的噩梦……

“不，”她声音平稳地否认道，“我不知道。”

“或者时间……”

“我说了，”阿德赫拉转过身，扯出一个凉薄的微笑，“我不知道。”她直视着对方的眼睛，冷冷地说。“你为什么认为我会知道？”她咄咄逼人地问。

“我……”露西·劳伦斯同样卡住了。一个月前，她奉命前往阿兹卡班，对一名囚犯的精神状况进行鉴定。

那名囚犯的名字叫做威廉·普林斯，三月的那场审判让他的囚禁期从终身变为了五十年。在大多数人眼中，这并没有什么区别。大多数犯人在阿兹卡班都活不过一年，至于原因大家都心照不宣。

露西从狱卒那里听到了一个让她印象深刻的故事——

威廉·普林斯在一开始是名很安静的囚犯，他不会像他的那些同党一样在夜里大哭大叫，也从没对谁破口大骂过。他似乎很清楚自己的结局，并且相当平静地接受了它。狱卒们喜欢这样识趣的家伙，加之收了好处，也没找过他麻烦。其他的犯人曾在中午放风时闹过事，他每次都能成功地置身事外，直到三月份那场审判结束后他被押回阿兹卡班。

两名犯人在放风时大声议论起女人来，狱卒们对此屡见不鲜，正要上前将他们赶开，却有一个人比他们更快。

“你刚刚说什么？”威廉·普林斯抓着那个人的脖子摁到地上，两眼通红，凶狠得犹如被魔鬼附了身，把狱卒们吓了一跳。

“你老婆……黑魔王……施咒——”

威廉·普林斯一拳打过去，人们被清晰的骨头碎裂声惊醒。他在三个障碍咒的作用下被迫后退，那名刚刚被他摁住脖子的犯人从地上爬起来，一口吐出了和着血沫的两颗后槽牙，抹了抹嘴，粗喘着气，露出一个狰狞的笑容，恶狠狠地说：

“没想到吧？你给他卖命，他却在你背后玩你的女人！她叫的那声，配上那张脸，还有咒语……啧，可真够味。可惜老子没机会看到她在身下求饶，最后躺在那跟一具死尸一样，娘的还流了一桌子血，扫兴……对了，听说你还有两个孩子？哈哈，是你的种吗？”

“你说谎！”

犯人一愣，随即像是听到什么可笑的事一样大声笑出来，不怀好意地说：

“你去看看她身上的伤疤不就知道了？嗯？别告诉我你连自己老婆都没看过？嘶，我来告诉你，可真他娘的爽啊。”

威廉·普林斯目眦欲裂，像一头被惹怒了的公兽卯足了劲要扑过去。好在，他被咒语及时地击昏，当即被心有余悸的狱卒们塞到了离摄魂怪最近的牢房里。据下头巡视的人报告，他第二天就疯了，时而疯狂地大笑，时而痛苦地哭泣，不出几天就把自己折磨得不成人样。

露西还从老狱卒那里听到了些别的，是狱卒们闲的没事根据听到的好几个犯人的呓语拼凑起来的。威廉·普林斯的老婆当时恐怕还真是被伏地魔囚禁了。她“鬼迷心窍”地偷偷为一个被关押的凤凰社成员送信，被黑魔王逮住了。那一晚，黑魔王抓着她哇哇大哭的孩子逼着她当众杀死了那名凤凰社成员。她的堂姐贝拉特里克斯一直在牢中骂她是败类，说她是活该。

“……在那之后的事，唉，你都知道了，”老狱卒摇头晃脑地叹了声气，抓过来三明治啃了一口，“这小两口啊……要我说，打啥打啊，放着好日子不过，都是吃饱了撑的。来看两天阿兹卡班，毛病全好了。”

那名凤凰社成员早就死了，其他食死徒可没那么好心为普林斯夫妇说话，狱卒们也只是茶余饭后感慨几声。这件事最后不了了之，成了一笔死账。

根据露西的诊断，威廉·普林斯患上了伴有魔力紊乱的躁郁症。两周后，他的妻子阿德赫拉·普林斯根据这份诊断报告向魔法部提出了保释申请，并附上了邓布利多教授表示愿意担任担保人的亲笔信。

那次阿兹卡班之行让露西窥见了那个她不曾了解的世界的一角。她心中五味杂陈，无法将那些事同眼前神态高傲的女人联系起来……对于这样的阿德赫拉·普林斯，任何形式的怜悯都像是一种侮辱；而对于露西·劳伦斯，给予一位食死徒的妻子同情，恐怕是在强人所难。

她甚至都无法给予阿德赫拉的长子阿尔伯特发自内心的同情。

“我以为，如果你知道的话，会愿意告诉我，”露西·劳伦斯低声说，“求求你……你一定知道点什么，对不对？”她的眼中闪着泪花，脑海中不断闪现过堂妹一家的脸。整日酗酒的叔叔，哭坏了眼睛的婶婶……他们都是一些平凡的小人物，何以遭此大罪？谁能给他们一个答案呢？

他们原本可以拥有一个平凡而美满的人生。

并不陌生的愧疚迅速爬上阿德赫拉已经因此麻木的心。她知道，不止一点，还有很多。她还记得伊娜死时穿着什么样的衣服，她哀求的眼神、眼中的泪水、被割破的喉咙，她掉落在长桌上的姿势，伸向她的那只手……那一天的每一帧、每一幕，都像是刻在她脑子里一样，提醒着她曾经做过什么、没做过什么。她无时无刻不想忘掉这些。

“抱歉，我爱莫能助。”阿德赫拉冷漠地说。

“你丈夫——”

露西脱口而出的话令阿德赫拉全身紧张起来。她仍不动声色地冷眼看着对方，实则心中已经闪过了十几种可能和应对的方法。威廉明天就能从阿兹卡班出来了，她不容许有一点闪失。

看着对方冷漠的样子，露西慢慢清醒过来。她刚刚是在求她吗……可明明她才是受害的一方，不是吗？

如果她把那件事告诉她……一个可怕的念头突然升起。阿德赫拉有多在乎她的丈夫，所有人有目共睹。瞧她现在高高在上的样子，还以为自己是炙手可热的纯血名媛吗？她有什么资格用那么睥睨的眼神看着他们？

只要一句话，她就能看到这个高傲女人痛苦的模样。心中的魔鬼对她说，复仇的滋味，是多么的美妙啊……

阿德赫拉死死盯住露西的脸，斗篷下的手已经握住魔杖。和伊娜相比，露西头发的颜色略淡，现在正微乱地披在肩膀上。她风衣里套着圣芒戈的深绿色制服，左胸前缀着名牌，在那之上是用金银线绣着的圣芒戈医院的标志——交叉起来的骨头和魔杖。

魔杖代表魔法与力量，骨头代表生命与仁慈。两者交叠，魔法挽救生命，仁慈掌控力量。实习生们在圣芒戈医院学到的第一课不是魔法，而是仁慈之心……冤冤相报何时休。

像是在做一个很艰难的决定似的，露西转过身，用手扶住了大理石墓碑，不再看她。

“他只要按时服药，”露西用很轻很慢的声音说，似乎要仔细回忆，“情况就会好转的。”

那不是宽恕，而是另一种形式的复仇。但凡对方还有一点人类的道德，就会在日后感到它的力量是多么的强大……露西深吸了一口气，想压下那些一股脑冒出来的乱糟糟的想法。普林斯成功地逃脱了牢狱之灾，但他将终生受到良心上的折磨……一定是这样的。她用不着再做什么了。

有那么一瞬间，阿德赫拉看向她的眼神充满困惑。可她很快反应过来，对露西低声说了句“谢谢”，匆匆离开了这里。两个心思各异的女人都无心继续这场劳心费神的谈话。

阿德赫拉·普林斯走在林间的石径上，不敢回头，可也没有立刻幻影移形离开这里。长裙钩住了地上的落叶、娇贵的丝绸被枯枝划破，她都没有注意到。她似乎只是需要这种体力上的消耗与亲历亲为带来的距离感。她的心脏快速地跳动着，为惭愧、为谎言，为刚刚的劫后余生。她后怕地想到，如果露西·劳伦斯知道伊娜·劳伦斯是被谁抓走的，她还会履行她身为治疗师的职责吗？她查阅过，治疗手册上对于治疗精神疾病的药剂并没有明确的计量要求……但凡她在药量上斟酌一点……不，这太可怕了。

可如果她知道当年全部的真相、明白那个满腔热血的伊娜被冷酷地当作一颗换取黑魔王信任的棋子牺牲掉，她又会作何感想呢？阿德赫拉忍不住想到，一个嘲讽的笑出现在那张完美的面孔上。

好了，她在心里对自己下了命令。这一切都过去了，多思无益。她停下脚步，用咒语清理了粘在裙摆上的东西，环顾四周，发现自己无意间走到了一个小山坡上，隔着笔直的树干能勉强看到伊娜·劳伦斯的墓碑。那些通天的高大树干像一个个要向她讨个说法的冤魂，将她团团围住……她已习惯了这种怪诞的联想。

阿德赫拉小心地藏身在树后，瘦长的手指搭在粗糙的树干上，露出了一截苍白的手腕。她的无名指上戴着一枚三石戒指——镂空的戒壁上，两颗鲜艳如血的红宝石裹挟着中间无瑕的钻石；手链上则依次镶嵌着钻石、祖母绿、月长石、海蓝宝石、堇青石和软玉。她悄悄地望着远处穿着灰色风衣的露西·劳伦斯。露西自言自语了一会，偶有零星的词传来，但阿德赫拉拒绝抓取它们，像是一种对自己的保护。

终于，露西走了。阿德赫拉收回目光，背靠树干，突然想起了很久以前菲利克斯·麦克米兰写在书签上的那句话——

“时间以鲜血推进，请告知我胜者何处？”

曾经的阿德赫拉·布莱克苦苦思索，然不得其解；现在的阿德赫拉·普林斯面对唾手可得的答案，却未尝悲凉。也许，后世人会说这是一场毫无意义的战争，给当世的天才贴以愚蠢的标签，但那只不过是因为他们能跳得出现实的局限罢了。

毕竟，是否有意义可不是人们评判要不要做一件事的唯一标准，更不用提“意义”又是如此的主观的概念。倒不如说是不可避免——一群疯狂的赌徒拉着所有人进了角斗场，而历史须得喋血才能裁判。

一场无意义的战争、无谓的牺牲、才智的浪费，为了信仰而战、为了荣誉而战、为了和平而战……人们总是有如此之多的理由或借口。现在的阿德赫拉没有力气去思考那么深奥的问题、那么崇高的教义，她已疲惫至极。

只要他们一家人能平安地团聚，说实话，成或败，阿德赫拉早就不在乎了。人在时光中不断埋葬过去的自己，开始是情感、理想、道德、灵魂，最后是肉体。她最好的与最坏的部分，都被永远地留在了半年前结束的那场战争和它的后续中，开始是自愿，后来是被迫，痛苦强烈到让她怀疑这是否值得；而她剩余的部分，将不得不背负着沉重的过去与所有的善恶，继续走下去。

她想，如果有更多的家庭能够平安地团聚，这个世界总能少一些苦难吧？个人组成家庭，家庭组成家族，家族组成社会。如果搭建房子的每一块砖头都千疮百孔，如何遮风挡雨？如果组成社会最基本的单元都支离破碎，又何谈幸福？过去那个愿意为了捍卫良知奋不顾身的阿德赫拉，已同战争一样成为了过去式；也许，这就是她要付出的代价。

明天的这个时候，她就可以和丈夫团聚了。两个孩子还没见过他们的父亲呢，她也有两个月没见过他了。阿德赫拉的眼前禁不住浮现起爱人的面庞，他的五官、他的气息、他看向她时刻冷静却深藏爱意的眼神……她实在是太想念他了。她对他的病没有什么具体的概念，也不知道他这几个月经历了什么，但……就如露西·劳伦斯说的，总会好起来的吧？在这一切都结束后，阿德赫拉打算带着他们离开这里，不再做“阿德赫拉·布莱克”或“阿德赫拉·普林斯”了。这太沉重了。

在那里，将只有一名叫做阿德赫拉的女人、一名叫做威廉的男人和他们的两个孩子阿尔伯特与尼古拉斯。她之所愿，惟此而已。

“……在太阳升起之前，那只原本追求一个不灭灵魂的小人鱼将手中的匕首刺向了王子的胸膛。炙热无辜的鲜血浇注到她的双脚上，使她获得了重回大海的倚仗。她跳回大海，游向了她失去美丽长发的姊妹们。她不再有美妙的歌喉、抛弃了不切实际的理想，再也得不到一份人类的快乐、一个不朽的灵魂；但在那里，在变成虚无的泡沫之前，她还能同她的亲人一起度过三百年的时光。”

“因此，当光芒万丈的太阳再次升起时，不能发出任何声音的小人鱼只能永远留在黑暗的海底，在心里祈祷着以后再也不要有这样一场浩劫降临到任何一只人鱼身上、再也不用在良知与生存之间做出抉择。”

一身华服的阿德赫拉整整身上做工精致的黑色缎面斗篷，上面绣着精美绝伦的黑色玫瑰。她头顶的天空乌云密布，似乎在重新酝酿一场能席卷一切的暴风雨。她不知何时能结束，但只能选择继续向前。

在天边，有微弱的亮光。


	43. 再后记

再后记

最终，我选择在今天写下这一篇其实可以叫做是“完结感言”的东西。首先，我想向一直支持我的亲友们表示感谢。没有你们的支持，我写不完这篇文。

这篇文的主角阿德赫拉最早可以追溯到二零一四年的一篇文，我当时拿它去参加了哈吧的年度征文。现在回看，那篇文写得极其狗血，可以划归到黑历史中。我在那时候就有将它写成长篇的打算，好在当时的我还算有点自知之明，自觉驾驭不了，就没动笔。我万分感谢当时的自己高抬贵手。

再次将这个人物捡起来是在二零一八年的四月份。她出现在了《白玫瑰》一文中，这篇文也是我接下来很长一段时间都很满意的一篇。“白玫瑰”一题原先不是为她准备的。说来也巧，这个标题本来是给威廉·普林斯准备的，我当时计划把《级长夜巡故事》的战线拉长，“白玫瑰”应是要写威廉和他的下属克里斯蒂安娜的故事。不过那是太久以后的故事了，还没用到，阿德赫拉就把这个标题抢走了。

阿德赫拉第三次出现的时候有了她的第一个cp，拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇。这对神奇的cp是我在写《Just one last dance》的时候萌上的，在那里拉巴斯坦被我塑造成了一个有点软弱的家伙。我想也许他可以体察她内心的挣扎。很遗憾，这篇文现在坑了。

阿德赫拉的第四次登场就是在本文中。这篇文最初计划于去年夏天，我本想写一篇欢乐向的文，不知不觉就朝着狗血的方向发展了。在几个月以后，它的大纲变成了拥有“胎穿”“女穿男”“兄妹恋”等一系列标签的狗血情节集结地。大概是因为狗血到我本人也不忍直视了，所以就被搁置了。

在上个学期开学前的一周，我本来还在琢磨着假期剩余的一周还能干点什么。大概是在周日晚上，我突然有了这样一个灵感：我想写出这个人物的转变与成长。在一开始，我在写男写女间来回摇摆，最后还是选择了我更熟悉的阿德赫拉。我花了三个整天来写大纲。大概在第一天的晚上，我想到了我之前写的很多亲世代的短篇，又萌生了一个想法：如果把我过去写过的原创人物都放到这篇文中写一个群戏，大概会很有意思吧？

于是在这篇文中，有了威廉·普林斯、塞巴斯蒂安·塞尔温、高奈莉娅·麦克米兰、伊娜·劳伦斯、简·普林斯、爱德华·琼斯、哈罗德·普林斯、巴伦·塞尔温、丽布拉·麦克米兰、乔安娜·布朗、蒂凡尼·黑尔、蝴蝶夫人、克里斯蒂安娜·布兰迪、露西·劳伦斯……

《无人知晓》的写作过程在一开始给我带来的满足感是无与伦比的，我此前码字从未如此流畅过。印象中，我的最高纪录是一天码了两万出头。有着这样的速度，在兼顾学业的前提下，我还是在五月二十日完结了，这个日期实在是很好记。刨去上课写作业的时间，差不多花了三十天，完结字数在二十二万字左右。接着，就是长达半年的修改。这是我没有想到的。

按照我之前的习惯，一篇文写完了就是写完了，是不会再大改的。可能是我太喜欢这个故事了吧，加之受疫情的影响只能窝在家里，这篇文的修改的时间远远多于创作的时间。我带着前所未有的挑剔眼光来审视这份作品。其中，改动最多的是第三卷男女主的感情线，其次是魂器线。像第二十七章，在第一稿其实只有两千个字；男女主之间那些唯美的互动，也全都是在后面第不知道多少次修改时加上的。

这篇文也同样给我带来了很多思考。我上半年为了写好它看了几部战争题材的电影，也因此几度心情很差。在思考的过程中，我又有了新的想法，于是又在修改时将它们加了进去。

我曾经想过，如果我也在这篇文中，会是一个什么样的角色。我笔下的阿德赫拉和威廉，他们都是站在云端上的人，含着金汤匙出生，从没有为生计发过愁。和他们相比，创作了他们的我是如此平凡。我想，如果将我换算到文中的巫师界，可能是被纯血统们视为蝼蚁的麻瓜，可能是死在食死徒手下的哑炮，也有可能是被迫成为牺牲品的伊娜·劳伦斯。我是一个小角色，不会拥有什么轰轰烈烈的结尾，没有拥有远大理想的资本，可能一不小心就会成为别人的垫脚石一命呜呼。

在这个世界上，从没有谁比谁的命贵。富有的与贫穷的、聪慧的与愚笨的、杀人的与被杀的，他们的生命是平等的。我们所为之流泪的女主阿德赫拉，她的死亡其实和那些被剥夺生命的麻瓜、对角巷中靠乞讨为生的流浪汉的死亡，一样值得我们的悲伤与反思。

作为拥有上帝视角、这个故事的创作者，我愿意去怜悯我笔下的每个人物。我能给予他们最大限度的尊重，是让他们有一个讲述自己尽可能多的故事的机会，但不会因过分的同情私自改变规则、宽恕他们的罪过。我更愿意做他们故事的转述者。我相信大多数人生来并非大善大恶。从我个人角度看不喜的沃尔布加·布莱克、莱拉·塞尔温、哈罗德·普林斯，我愿意去探寻为什么他们会变成这样；竭力偿还罪孽的男主威廉，在两版结局中都自己选择了毁灭。在这里给我复杂观感的小天狼星，我愿意竭尽全力去公正地看待他。我相信他并非故意，因为没有人可以面面俱到，遗憾是必然。至于沃尔布加，她真的曾想做一名好母亲。在一开始，她在乎孩子的教育，也会和孩子讲道理，会对女儿维护哥哥的拙劣表演“睁一只眼闭一只眼”。但她选择了一条错误的路。沃尔布加与小天狼星的母子关系，我只能用“非常失败”四个字来形容。

这篇文的男主威廉·普林斯，给我的感觉同样非常复杂。我在一开始非常害怕把这个人物写崩，好在成品看上去还行。在第一稿中，女主阿德赫拉到最后也不能说自己爱上了他，原因就在于他性格中狠厉的一面。那是女主很难接受的。我想，女主在最后的那几个月一直都在逃避这个问题。她从来都是一个擅长逃避问题、喜欢自欺欺人的人，因为只有这样她才有勇气走下去。这也是她的哥哥小天狼星认为她软弱的原因。

在我最初的设定中，阿德赫拉动手杀死了伊娜，可当我真的写到那里时，我发现阿德赫拉下不了手。这个时候，我其实已经不太想让她死了。可太晚了，该铺垫的都铺垫好了，她必须得死。说实话，我发给她盒饭的时候心情还挺激动的，这意味着我终于可以码完解脱了；但在写完后，我惆怅了好几天，又为她感到十分难过。在这之后，我想了很久如何能名正言顺地给出第二个结局，最后（很狗血地）让她怀孕了。阿德赫拉宁愿自己死也不会献出的良知，为了她的孩子丢掉了。我想，这就是母亲。

我不认为这样的男女主能拥有一个传统意义上的大团圆结局。一个同时背负良心与罪过的人能不能得到幸福，我不知道。我们总是喜欢看有情人终成眷属，实则人生不如意事十之八九。如果只抠概念，他们在番外中也算是“有情人终成眷属”了，还有了三个天赋各异的孩子。幸福与否，只有他们自己知道。

更多关于这篇文本身的，不再赘述，都写在文里了。如何解读，取决于你。

我在很多个平台都发了这篇文，其中一个原因是这可能是我今年唯一能拿得出手的作品。现在想想，不管是三次元还是二次元，我今年过得都乱糟糟的，想干的事大多打了水漂。我今年最大的成就可能就是码完了这篇文，也挺失败的。如果我能把码字的精力都放在学习上，大概能提前半年毕业吧。

写这篇文让我很开心的一件事是，遇到了比过去多的读者。过程诸多波折，不过总算是走到头了。谢谢你们陪我走完了漫长的更新之路。

总之，我很高兴终于把它更完了。借用一句话：“那美好的仗我已经打过了，当跑的路我已经跑尽了，所信的道我已经守住了。”能做的事全做了，我自问无愧。现在，我只是累了，也该奔赴另一个战场了。在未来一年内，我暂时没有开长篇的打算，大概会填填几个小甜饼的坑，写点高兴轻松的东西吧。

谢谢你能读到这里。最后，祝大家周末愉快。

安  
二零二零年十一五日晚八点


	44. 其他附录

【附录五：部分姓名来源】  
（文段摘自维基百科）

[阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克 Adhara Regulus]  
弧矢七是一对联星。它是大犬座的第二亮星，视星等+1.50，也是亮星表中的一颗亮星。大约在470万年前，它的视星等高达-3.99，是当时天空中最亮的恒星。  
弧矢七传统的英文名称是Adhara（有时被拼写成Adara、Adard、Udara或Udra），源自阿拉伯文的عذارى ‘aðāra’，意思是"处女"。

[威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯 Perseus]  
英仙座跨越了秋季的银河，所以对于天文爱好者来说，不管是使用双筒望远镜还是其他望远镜，这里都是搜寻天体的好地方。  
在有关北天的希腊神话中，英仙珀尔修斯是一个中心人物。他杀死了戈耳工美杜莎，用美杜莎的头把海中的鲸怪变为石头。由此他解救了缚在鲸怪经过岩石上的安德洛墨达。本星座代表的就是珀尔修斯。

[丽布拉·麦克米兰 Libra]  
天秤座（拉丁语：Libra）是黄道星座之一，为托勒密星座之一。

[莱拉·格林格拉斯·塞尔温 Lyra]  
天琴座是北天银河中最灿烂的星座之一，因形状犹如古希腊的竖琴而命名。它是古希腊天文学家托勒密列出的48个星座之一，也是国际天文学联合会所定的88个现代星座之一。

[斯特拉·弗林特 Stella][阿斯塔·亚克斯利 Astra][阿斯特丽德·弗利·普林斯 Astrid][艾斯特·弗利 Esther][艾斯黛拉·格林格拉斯 Estella][海莲娜·施泰恩 Stern]  
含义均为“星星”。

[高奈莉娅·雅典娜·麦克米兰 Athena]  
雅典娜（拉丁语：Athena）是希腊神话中的智慧女神和战争女神，奥林匹斯十二神之一。雅典娜是主司手工艺、艺术、智慧以及军事的女神，同时也是农业、园艺、雕刻家、建筑家、城市和未婚少女、英雄的保护神。

[艾瑞丝·赫拉·麦克米兰·普林斯 Iris Hera]  
Iris，希腊神话中彩虹的化身和诸神的使者。代表希腊神话中的彩虹女神，中文则译作虹神星。  
赫拉（拉丁文：Hera），是古希腊神话中的天后，为奥林波斯山众神之中地位及权力为最高的女神，同时也是奥林波斯十二主神之一。

[尼古拉斯·贝德维尔·普林斯]  
贝德维尔（Bedivere），英国亚瑟王传奇中圆桌骑士之一，忠贞不二，剑术高超。除了亚瑟王本人之外，他是圆桌中最敏捷的。

[威廉·兰斯洛特·普林斯][菲利克斯·兰斯洛特·普林斯]  
兰斯洛特（英语：Lancelot）是在亚瑟王传说中圆桌骑士团的成员之一。

[高奈莉娅·莫嘉娜·普林斯 Morgana]  
摩根勒菲（英语：Morgan le Fay，别名：Morgana、Morgane、Morgaine、Fata Morgana）是亚瑟王传奇中登场的邪恶女巫。她的名字来自法语，其形象似乎是在12世纪早期才基本定型的，并以威尔士莫德伦—阿瓦拉的女儿和法国布里多尼民间传说中的水中仙子为蓝本。通常摩根勒菲与凯尔特神话中的战争女神摩莉甘与统治鬼神世界阿瓦隆的死亡女神摩根（Morgen）视作同一人物。

【附录六：人物外貌设定】  
1-阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克·普林斯（费·雯丽《汉密尔顿夫人》）  
2-威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯（马龙·白兰度）  
3-阿德赫拉与威廉·普林斯（费雯丽与马龙·白兰度《欲望号街车》）  
4-简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯·琼斯（克莱尔·弗兰妮《第六感生死缘》）  
5-爱德华·查尔斯·琼斯（詹姆斯·史都华）  
6-尼古拉斯·贝德维尔·普林斯（拉尔夫·费因斯）  
7-菲利克斯·兰斯洛特·普林斯（布拉德·皮特）  
8-高奈莉娅·莫嘉娜·普林斯·辛克莱尔（海蒂·拉玛）  
9-菲利普·阿尔弗雷德·辛克莱尔（克里斯蒂安·贝尔）


	45. 特别篇·明亮在午后 Bright Sunshine

【特别篇·明亮在午后 Bright Sunshine】

出场人物：  
安娜·雷古勒斯·普林斯，尼古拉斯与赛琳娜之女，出生于二零二四年七月，毕业于斯莱特林学院，电影演员  
阿尔伯特·亚瑟·普林斯，菲利克斯与阿斯特丽德长子，出生于二零二二年二月，毕业于格兰芬多学院，圣芒戈医院药剂师  
威廉·贝奥武夫·普林斯，菲利克斯与阿斯特丽德次子，出生于二零二九年十一月，就读于格兰芬多学院

普林斯家族人物关系表  
一代：  
阿尔伯特·普林斯  
二代：  
尼古拉斯·普林斯，阿尔伯特之子  
阿斯特丽德·弗利·普林斯，尼古拉斯的妻子，赫克托·弗利的妹妹  
三代：  
威廉·兰斯洛特·普林斯，尼古拉斯与阿斯特丽德长子  
哈罗德·尼古拉斯·普林斯，尼古拉斯与阿斯特丽德次子，威廉·兰斯洛特的双胞胎弟弟  
艾琳·普林斯，尼古拉斯与阿斯特丽德之女，嫁与托比亚·斯内普  
艾瑞丝·赫拉·麦克米兰·普林斯，哈罗德·尼古拉斯名义上的妻子  
四代：  
威廉·珀尔修斯·普林斯，威廉·兰斯洛特与艾瑞丝之子，哈罗德·尼古拉斯养子  
简·梅拉妮娅·普林斯，哈罗德与柳克丽霞·布莱克·普威特之女，威廉·珀尔修斯名义上的妹妹，嫁与爱德华·琼斯  
阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯·布莱克·普林斯，威廉·珀尔修斯的妻子，简·梅拉妮娅的表妹  
五代：  
阿尔伯特·珀西瓦尔·普林斯，威廉·珀尔修斯与阿德赫拉之子，九岁夭折  
尼古拉斯·贝德维尔·普林斯，威廉·珀尔修斯与阿德赫拉之子  
菲利克斯·兰斯洛特·普林斯，威廉·珀尔修斯与阿德赫拉次子  
高奈莉娅·莫嘉娜·普林斯，威廉·珀尔修斯与阿德赫拉之女，嫁与菲利普·辛克莱尔  
赛琳娜·巴诺德·普林斯，尼古拉斯·贝德维尔的妻子  
阿斯特丽德·弗利·普林斯，菲利克斯·兰斯洛特的妻子，赫克托·弗利兄弟之曾孙女  
六代：  
安娜·雷古勒斯·普林斯，尼古拉斯·贝德维尔与赛琳娜之女  
阿尔伯特·亚瑟·普林斯，菲利克斯与阿斯特丽德长子  
威廉·贝奥武夫·普林斯，菲利克斯与阿斯特丽德次子

二零四三年十二月，霍格莫德。

霍格莫德二十七号是一栋砖石结构巴洛克式风格二层别墅。别墅外表是银白色的，带着标志性的红色蒙莎式屋顶，至今已有好几百年历史。她如今被称作“安娜别墅”。

十四年前，时任部长尼古拉斯·普林斯开始在巫师界普及麻瓜产品，普林斯家族位于斯诺多尼亚的庄园和康威镇的罗莎尔芭城堡作为表率先后迎来了翻修，装上了麻瓜界的最新产品。尼古拉斯的弟弟、那位沉稳严肃的家族继承人菲利克斯却不知为何将这座别墅以旧貌保留了下来。

身为政客和领导者，尼古拉斯·普林斯无疑是出类拔萃的。他的妻子赛琳娜·巴诺德是在巫师界享有盛誉的前任部长米丽森·巴诺德的侄女。他们夫妻二人投身政界，堪称事业上的完美搭档，但做父母的水平实在令人堪忧。

两人的独女安娜年幼时大部分的时间都是在姑父菲利克斯家度过的。菲利克斯的妻子阿斯特丽德来自与普林斯家族世代交好的弗利家族，是名十分善良的贵妇。她自从知道尼古拉斯夫妇二人因为忙于魔法部的竞选把三岁的安娜饿晕在了家里后，差不多将安娜当成了自己的女儿来养。一年前，阿斯特丽德·普林斯夫人出面，将霍格莫德二十七号作为十八岁生日礼物兼电影片酬送给了安娜，别墅因此得名。当年也是阿斯特丽德发现了小安娜的表演天赋。

安娜这部成名作的拍摄说来也是有诸多波折。它早在安娜十三岁的时候就开始拍摄了，一开始她只负责饰演少女时期的阿德赫拉夫人，在长达三个小时的影片中不过露面十五分钟。可就在整个拍摄过程快要结束的时候，出演女主角的那名女演员突然丑闻缠身。阿德赫拉夫人的粉丝们纷纷对她的出演表示强烈抗议。

此时，安娜已经要毕业了，她早就对这个角色虎视眈眈。在使了一些手段后，安娜总算如愿以偿，出演了自己的祖母兼偶像，也为这部电影增添了不少噱头。

尽管安娜的表演出神入化，但在现实生活中，人们能很明显地感觉到她和她的祖母是完全不同的两人。阿德赫拉·雷古勒斯，娴静、坚强、善解人意，是在黑夜中绽放的白色玫瑰；而安娜·雷古勒斯，同样以旧时代的寂静星辰为名，却是一朵在阳光下热烈盛开的红玫瑰。

安娜很喜欢这份礼物，她不会拒绝任何一样与祖母阿德赫拉有关的东西。据家养小精灵菲拉说，她的祖父母结婚前常在这里约会。她想让小精灵再讲讲这里发生过的事，却没想到小精灵捂着嘴怎么也不肯说了。

菲拉不能违抗她的命令，除非在这之前已经有别的什么人给它下过相反的命令。越挫越勇向来是安娜的优良品质，对方越是推脱，她就越是好奇。

可惜，数年过去，只有庭院里的白色玫瑰一如过去。安娜想不明白是哪个没品位的家伙能种一院子相同的花，晚上看着竟有些瘆人。安娜想命令菲拉把那些花拔掉，小精灵却泪眼汪汪地看着她，说着什么“这都是威廉少爷给阿德赫拉小姐种的花”，大有和那些花同生共死的架势。

好了，原来那个没品位的家伙正是她大名鼎鼎的祖父威廉·珀尔修斯。安娜好笑之余，摆了摆手，好脾气地放弃了这个主意。

只是从那以后，安娜就很少住在这栋以她的名字命名的别墅里了。一来二去，安娜别墅成了家中小辈聚会的不二去处。

周六的午后，小会客厅的壁炉暖和和的，冬季难得的阳光洒进来，舒服得让人直想打盹。安娜占据了飘窗的位置，没好气地看着她的两个堂兄弟。

阿尔伯特·亚瑟·普林斯，二十一岁，圣芒戈医院药剂师，正在参与一项圣芒戈医院与麻瓜大学联合进行的秘密研究。他带着他那一头凌乱的浅棕色头发靠在沙发上闭着眼睛，看样子竟然是睡过去了。

威廉·贝奥武夫·普林斯，十四岁，格兰芬多学院三年级学生。他坐在双人沙发的另一头，抱着一本砖头似的厚书，带着两个很重的黑眼圈，眼看就要倒在哥哥阿尔伯特身上了。

安娜的父亲尼古拉斯和兄弟二人的父亲菲利克斯向来看对方不顺眼，但都会在外人面前维护自己的兄弟，弄得大家都搞不明白他们关系到底如何。不过，他们的妻子赛琳娜与阿斯特丽德关系一向和睦。三个孩子更是一同长大，亲如一家。

安娜装模做样地清了清嗓子，不料只是睡得没那么死的阿尔伯特稍微动了动手指，嘴里嘟囔了一句什么。

“起床了！”她抱着双臂，很有气势地吼了一句。威廉还像只困猫一样一动不动，阿尔伯特却一下子坐了起来。

“病人怎么样了？”他睡眼朦胧，语气倒是清醒得很。

安娜不爽地看着他，冷冷地说：“喝了你熬的药，死了。”

阿尔伯特一下子睁大眼睛，他有一双和父亲菲利克斯一样的祖母绿眼睛。阿尔伯特看到眼前一脸嘲讽的安娜，顿时明白过来自己身处何地。他又被她给耍了。

“冷血动物。”他站起来整了整头发，嘀咕了一句，倒也没生气。

被称作“冷血动物”的安娜走到还在熟睡的威廉身旁，使劲掐了一把他肉乎乎的脸颊。威廉身体下意识地往后一缩，接着睁开如猫一般的琥珀色眼睛，看到了眼前如恶魔一般微笑着的堂姐和她浅绿色的眼睛。

“对，对不起——”他哆哆嗦嗦地说，抱紧了怀里的书，“我不是故意睡着的。”

看着他害怕的模样，安娜一下子没了兴趣。她又捏了捏堂弟手感很好的脸，很快放过了他。

“你们两个家伙倒头就睡，看来最近过的也不怎么样嘛。”她用一种老气横秋的语气说。阿尔伯特就不用说了，工作之余还要恶补麻瓜大学的课程；威廉嘛，估计又是碰到什么他感兴趣的书，一看起来就没完。

“我们哪有大小姐您春风得意呀，”阿尔伯特伸了个懒腰，揶揄道，“我们科室的人都想要到一张您的签名照片，现在都炒到五十加隆一张了。”

“我们学院是五加隆。”威廉在一旁弱弱地补充道。

安娜没理会阿尔伯特，却转向了威廉。

“你这次又拿了多少张照片过来？”她眯起眼睛看着他。威廉颤颤巍巍地伸出了两只手指。一旁的阿尔伯特很好心地解释道——

“二十张。”

和为人强势的安娜与处事圆滑的阿尔伯特不同，普林斯家这一代最小的孩子威廉·贝奥武夫是个软和得是个人都能掐一把的病猫。阿斯特丽德当年怀孕的时候思虑过重，差点难产。威廉出生后没多久被发现是个天生的色弱，身体也比寻常的孩子差许多。据说，威廉的长相很像他的祖父，但他没继承到祖父半分的冷静果断，是个特别容易被骗的傻小孩。

安娜想，若是威廉·珀尔修斯能看到他的孙子做下的蠢事，不知道会不会被活活气醒。她在学校时还能多少护着点这个傻乎乎的堂弟，现在她毕业了，也不知道这孩子在学校吃没吃过亏。

威廉生平最大的爱好就是抱着一本旁人一辈子都不会看一眼的大厚书，一看一下午。安娜简直没见过比他更有耐心的人了。

“拿来吧，”安娜尽量和蔼地说，威廉乖乖地从口袋里掏出一叠照片递过去，“以后要学会拒绝别人，知道吗？”她苦口婆心地说，觉得自己简直为他操碎了心。

威廉缩在一旁，认真地点头。阿尔伯特轻轻摸了摸弟弟的脑袋。

“我们家威利只要做他想做的事情就好了，是不是？”阿尔伯特用哄小孩子的语气说道。他对弟弟一向爱护。

“你这么说话真恶心，”安娜立刻说，嫌恶地看了堂兄一眼，“他已经十四岁了，不是四岁！”她强调道，转身去拿壁炉上的羽毛笔。

威廉跟着点了点头，表示她这话说得对。

“好好做你的大明星吧，”阿尔伯特故意嘲讽道，“威利的事有我呢。”

安娜扬了扬手中的一叠照片，对这句话嗤之以鼻。

“谢谢安娜姐姐。”威廉礼貌地说。

安娜回头看了他一眼，不料在侧过身子时右手拿着的照片恰好刮到了壁炉上放着的装饰品。在一阵连锁反应后，放置在壁炉边缘的一个罐子掉了下去。

那是个很漂亮的罐子，安娜奇怪自己之前为什么没注意到它的存在，难道是被施了什么魔法吗？它的罐身由独角兽的角雕刻而成，两侧银色的柄做成灵蛇状，罐盖上是一块女人侧脸的宝石浮雕，还镶嵌着六种颜色的宝石。

罐子摔在地上，盖子掉在一旁，几个纸团滚了出来。

“那是什么？”威廉盯着纸团，好奇地问道。

“不知道，”安娜捡起盖子，意外地发现盖子上的宝石组合有点眼熟，但没多想，“这个房子里藏着许多秘密。”她下意识地说。她说完抬头，发现阿尔伯特和威廉都看着她。

“那就一起来看看吧。”她满不在乎地抓起独角兽罐，放到了沙发上。阿尔伯特已经过了玩寻宝游戏的年纪，只是在一旁旁观。是好奇的威廉先拿了一个纸团展开——

只见他盯着纸团上的字，竟慢慢地红了脸。

“那上面写的什么呀？”阿尔伯特笑着问，也不急。

威廉眨眨眼睛，仍是没说话，安娜一把拿过他手中的纸条。她发现这张纸条是从羊皮纸上裁下来的，如今已经很少有人用羊皮纸了。纸条上写着一句被几笔划掉的话：

“我把你看的……比我的魔药还重要……”她蹙眉读完了这句话，“这是哪个直愣愣的——”她突然住了嘴，视线与阿尔伯特的碰到了一起。

安娜震惊地看着他，用嘴型对他说：“祖父？”她早就该知道，不该在某些方面对这位威廉抱有过高的期待。

阿尔伯特倒没显得有多惊讶，只是耸了耸肩，像是早就见识过了。

“让我们看看威廉·普林斯还写过什么吧。”他走过来，伸手拿了一个纸团，将它展开，看到上面的内容莞尔一笑。

“‘因为总是想到你，我已经熬坏了三份魔药了’——这倒是挺难得的。”阿尔伯特评价道。

“为什么？”安娜不明所以。

“你这种永远也熬不好魔药的人怎么会理解呢？”阿尔伯特似乎不讽刺安娜几句就不舒服，“如果你看过他的制作记录，就会知道他的出错率极低，称得上是天才中的天才。”

“真没想到还能从你嘴里听到一句好话。”安娜反击道。

“大概是和我相比，你太差了，所以你才总会有这种感觉。”

“我们这样是不是不太好，”威廉小声说，“这毕竟是他的隐私。”

安娜触到纸条的手指停住。不过，她立刻为自己找了个借口——

“最后一张，”她说着，试图找到一团比较大的羊皮纸条，“就你了。”

她拎起一个纸团，将它展开。“喔，这次的没有被划掉哦。而且好长一段呢。”她高兴地说，清了清嗓子，将上面的内容声情并茂地读了出来。

“……英仙座，爱上了一颗星星。”

“在很久以前，她曾是夜空中最明亮的恒星。但在他心中，她永远都是最亮、最特别、无法被取代的那一颗。”

“她能指引他找到回家的路。”

“他们的名字是阿德赫拉与威廉·普林斯。”

安娜读完，禁不住眼眶微湿。

“她有没有看到这句话呀……”她叹道，“我们不会知道了。”她掏出手帕，擦擦眼睛。

极璀璨的星划过漫漫长夜，此夜过后，无人知晓。后人无论再如何追忆，也终究不是当年的模样了。安娜兀自沉浸在伤感之中，在看到阿尔伯特和威廉脸上的不解后，有点恼火了。

“你们两个冷血动物！”她控诉道，“难道这还不够感人吗？如果有人能给我写出这种诗，我肯定——”

“你的粉丝不是天天给你写这种信吗？”阿尔伯特轻飘飘地来了一句，“还嫌不够？”

“重要的不是写了什么，而是写它们的人，”威廉一针见血地说，“要不然写什么都没用。”

阿尔伯特和安娜一齐转头看向威廉，让他一时间不大自在。“我……说错了吗？”威廉小心地问道。

奇怪，他们家的猫崽子什么时候能说出这种话了？难道……

安娜又将怀疑的目光转向阿尔伯特，对方瞬间就明白了她的意思。阿尔伯特对弟弟威廉的一切了如指掌，即使他自己都快忙成一只红眼的兔子了。威廉的反应慢了半拍，等他意识到阿尔伯特要张口说什么的时候，已经晚了。

“是玛丽莱娜。”阿尔伯特说。

“我才没有！”威廉急煎煎地叫道，可惜欲盖弥彰。安娜意味深长地看着他，阿尔伯特脸上则带着似有若无的微笑。两人的意思再明显不过——“你就认了吧”。

阿尔伯特口中的玛丽莱娜是三人姑婆简·梅拉妮娅的孙女，刚满十二岁，是个很活泼的小姑娘，算是他们的远房亲戚。她的全名是简·玛丽莱娜·卡罗琳·琼斯，但大家通常都称呼她为玛丽莱娜，有时也会叫她玛丽。

“不过我听说玛丽莱娜和波特家的一个小子走得挺近的，”安娜装作随意说道，“我给你出点主意？”她主动提议。

威廉的脸已经红得跟烧起来一样了。他胡乱摇了摇脑袋，连忙低头去看自己的鞋尖。

“要不你帮他也想首情诗？”阿尔伯特调侃道，“小女生嘛，都喜欢这些，看看你就知道了。”

“你的经验也不少嘛，何不亲自代劳？”

威廉闷闷不乐地转过身，用细若蚊蝇、但两人都能听得见的声音说：

“你们都笑话我，只有简不会。”

威廉固执地用“简”来称呼简·玛丽莱娜，像是一个约定。

只有简会用看正常人的眼光看待威廉·普林斯，只有她能理解他热爱的事物。只有他们……是一个世界的人。这世上的人有千千万，但只有他们，同为此生。

威廉将脑袋低下，不肯再多说一个字了。刚刚还在针锋相对的阿尔伯特和安娜对看一眼，都发现了彼此眼中的错愕——好端端的，这是怎么了？

看来，他们家的小猫也不是完全没脾气嘛。

“我向你道歉好不好，威利？”态度良好，这是他的哥哥阿尔伯特。

“给你。”递过来的一叠签好名的照片。简洁明了，这是他的堂姐安娜。

“那一定都是误会。我们从来都不会笑话你的，真的。”阿尔伯特正耐心地给他家小猫顺着毛。

“谁敢欺负你，和我说。我一定打的他满地找牙，”安娜相当仗义地说，在看到阿尔伯特微妙的表情后改了口，“呃哦，我的意思是，我一定会好好教育他一番。”

威廉决定不去提醒她今天刚刚掐过自己的脸。他慢吞吞地接过照片，放进了自己的口袋里。很快，这里又是一副兄友弟恭的景象。

十四岁的威廉在一边安静地看着旧书，认真思考着妖精路西菲纳克特与戈娜德纳克特的关系；安娜俏皮地坐在窗前，和阿尔伯特聊着最近的见闻，两人时不时互损几句，但都极有分寸。午后煦暖的阳光洒进来，照在安娜左手戴着的手链上，它曾经属于她的祖母阿德赫拉。那上面镶嵌的六颗宝石在阳光下熠熠生辉。它们的含义，已无人知。

Demain

明日

那是只属于他们的秘密。

很多年前，也是在这里，阿德赫拉·布莱克挽起黑发，捧着书坐在飘窗前；威廉·普林斯在桌后提起蘸着绿色墨水的羽毛笔，低头审阅文件。他们时不时抬头偷看对方一眼，假装时光永远流连于平和处，视刹那为永恒。

如今，战争已经过去半个世纪，它带来的伤口逐渐愈合。人们习惯于和平，日子归于平淡。过去的那些抗争与不甘、数次离别、许许多多的血与泪，终于成为故旧，化为尘埃，掩埋于当年时光。

今日午后，雪霁天晴，伴有微风。阳光温暖明亮，触手可及。

注：  
-1-霍格莫德二十七号：原型为青岛安娜别墅，始建于1901年，地址为青岛市市南区浙江路二十六号  
-2-独角兽罐：原型为扬·佛米恩《独角鲸牙罐》，由独角鲸牙（“独角兽”）、漆金、钻石、红宝石、浮雕宝石制成，高22厘米，现藏于维亚纳艺术史博物馆艺术珍宝馆  
-3-离合字谜珠宝（Acrostic Jewelry）：钻石（diamond）、祖母绿（emerald）、月长石（moonstone）、海蓝宝石（aquamarine）、堇青石（iolite）和软玉（nephrite），首字母相连为demain，法语意为“明日”。

全文终  
初稿·二零二零年五月二十日  
终稿·二零二零年十二月三日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结 撒花*★,°*:.☆(￣▽￣)/$:*.°★* 。  
> 作者君热泪盈眶 呜呜
> 
> 好像之前忘记在这里说了  
> 读者群（QQ）：1141375947  
> 欢迎找我一起玩耍~  
> 加群请备注ao3/lof/晋江/贴吧id  
> 笔芯♥


End file.
